GS ball unlocked
by StillPushingTheTruck
Summary: It's been 5 years since Ash left Kalos and went to Alola. After he was finished there, he trained his Pokemon in the solitude of Mount Silver for 3 years. One day, he gets a call that the GS ball was stolen. Tracks lead him back to Kalos after many years trying to find the culprit and to make many more discoveries he never thought he would. (Amourshipping)
1. Chapter 1, King of the mountain

GS ball unsealed

Chapter 1, King of the mountain

* * *

Ash Ketchum: 18 years

3 years ago Ash Ketchum finished up studying in the Alola region and went back home to Pallet Town. But unlike most times when he came home there wasn't a new region discovered yet. Not having anything to do he decided to stay at Oak's ranch and train the Pokémon he's caught. But he quickly grew bored off it staying at home with nothing to do. He loved Pallet Town, but he had to admit there wasn't much to do except for hanging out at Professor Oak's laboratory.

The professor saw how bored he's gotten and suggested he went and train his Pokémon at Mount Silver in Johto. It was a harsh and difficult environment to live in but the professor was certain it would be good for his development as a trainer and person.

Ash speared off to the mountain immediately without knowing Professor Oak had to give permission to the man guarding the entrance to it. One phone call later he was allowed to go up to the most dangerous place bordering Kanto and Johto.

A few steps were taken before he encountered his first wild Pokémon there. It was a Dodrio. Even though he used Pikachu and had the type advantage it was still a pretty strong Pokémon to beat. If this was just a Dodrio, then what else was on the mountain? The thought excited him and scared him at the same time. The Professor was right. This was a rough place that would make him and his Pokémon stronger.

Inspired by the trails of Alola, Ash tested himself and his Pokémon by setting a daily challenge concerning the environment. Find and beat 3 Steelix a day. Try to get through a cave without alerting the Golbat living there. Defeat a horde of Sneasels and many more different challenges that would test his skills as a trainer and his Pokémon.

Together they grew stronger than any journey through a region could make them. He felt himself getting stronger as well. Even the smallest task was training in itself. Ash had experience of living in the wild but on Mount Silver it sometimes turned into a battle for survival. But it would all be worth it. The next region they'll go to they would win the Pokémon League and become Pokémon Masters. But what would be the next region? Ash had been pondering that question for some time now. The discovery of a new area didn't come so Ash counted the days on the mountain until he finally would receive a call from Professor Oak. But the words never came and he was questioning if he should actually retry a Pokémon League he's competed in before.

''Hear me out Pikachu. We've always been going to new region after a Pokémon League's finished and we head off to the next one. But what if we actually tried a League again in a region we've been in? With the training we did over here I think we could go one higher than the last League we've been in.''

It's been 5 years since he was in Kalos after getting runner-up in the Pokémon League there. He nearly won, but Alain and his Mega-Charizard X prevented him from taking it all. It stung a bit at the time but he was satisfied knowing he gotten to battle a great trainer like Alain. Maybe he can ask for a rematch if he finds him on his journey again.

He was recovering in the Pokémon center stationed there. Most of the time he went up the mountain higher, but to exchange his Pokémon and refresh himself once in a while they ventured down. He received a call from the man where his Pokémon where stationed if he already had 6 on him.

''Ash my boy. How are you doing?'' Professor Oak didn't chance much these past 3 years. Maybe a few more wrinkles here and there but he still had the enthusiasm for Pokémon he always showed.

''Same as always Professor. Did you discover a new region yet?''

''I'm sorry. None of that actually. What I'm about to tell you is of important matter. Do you remember Kurt?''

''Of course. He created Pokeballs from Apricorns right?''

''Someone broke into his workshop and stole something.''

''Sorry. But if something's stolen wouldn't it be a better idea to call Officer Jenny?'' He loved to help other people but he was on top of here while Azelea Town was quite a bit of travelling away.

''It wasn't that he stolen from, but what got stolen in the first place. Kurt left his shop one day and when he returned it was ransacked. Strangely out of all the Pokeballs Kurt had in his shop the culprit only took one. The GS Ball.''

''You're kidding? Why would someone want that Pokeball?''He once delivered a gold and silver Pokeball to Kurt. The GS ball as it was called was a seemingly worthless Pokeball that couldn't be opened.

''That's why I want you to go to Azelea Town and investigate this matter. Since you're in Johto anyway it might be best for you to go over to him since you're so close.''

''You can count on me professor. I'm on my way now.''

''Well Pikachu. Time to head back down again.''

''Noivern. I choose you.'' The Dragon Pokémon really matured the past 3 years. It grown a bit in size and was capable of flying Ash long distances. Any shortcomings the youngling once had were now replaced with experience. With Noivern's new speed they flew to Azalea Town in less than 2 hours. Landing in front of Kurt's home he thanked Noivern for its effort and returned him in his Pokeball to give him some rest.

''Here we are Pikachu.'' The place still looks the same since the last time he came here. He delivered the GS ball here with Misty and Brock. That day he learned about Apricorns and that Kurt specializes into making them into Pokeballs. He went inside the hut and started looking for the old craftsman.

''Hello Kurt. It's me. Ash. Ash from Pallet Town. Professor Oak told me you wanted to see me.''

''Ah hello. It's good you could come at such quick notice.'' Ash turned around and saw the old man he was looking for. Kurt hair was grey from old age and his outfit remembered him of the old forgers he once read about in his history books in Alola. Old looks aside he knew Kurt was a master at his trade. He still has a Fast ball from years ago as a memory to the old man and the Totodile he caught was homed in a Lure ball.

''Ash sit down.'' He found an old creaky chair and sat across Kurt waiting for his story.

''As you know, Professor Oak has told you that the GS ball was stolen. If someone went through all the trouble of stealing the GS ball, who knows what kind of power it held. In hindsight, maybe there's a reason why no one could open it. It wasn't intended to by the one who created it.'' Professor Ivy, Professor Oak and Kurt himself. Nobody was capable of opening the GS ball. They tried everything from jackhammers, crowbars and the Strength of Fighting type Pokémon, but it would never budge let alone leave a scratch.

But from the way Kurt spoke about the thief he knew exactly what the GS ball was and how to open it.

''The culprit left a note. It had your name on it.'' He gave Ash the letter the culprit left behind.

 _''_ _Mr Ketchum._

 _I look forward to facing you in battle in Kalos. Just go there. I'll know when you arrive._

 _Signed: I could tell you my name but why ruin the mystery?''_

''I don't get it. Why go through all this trouble just to steal and telling us where he could be? And what does he want with me?''

'''That's what worries me. Please be careful while in Kalos Ash. I hoped you were able to go there and investigate the matter. Professor Oak told me you've been training at Mount Silver and were doing quite well up there. He had faith that you would succeed even though I'm reluctant to send you of on this errand.''

''Of course Kurt. Leave it to me and Pikachu to find the GS ball. And don't forget the rest of my Pokémon. We've all been training really hard at Mount Silver and this would be a good opportunity to test our strength.'' He's been dying to get back into the action and battle against a trainer again.

''Here. Take one of each of these.'' He gave Ash one of each Pokeball you could create from an Apricorn. Fast ball as the name says to catch fast Pokémon. Level ball to catch weak ones though Ash would never use it out of principle cause it might demean the Pokémon captured in it. A Lure Ball to catch water Pokémon. Friend ball to make a Pokémon grow quickly towards you. Moon ball for easier capturing of Pokémon that evolve by Moonstone. Heavy ball for heavy Pokémon and a Love ball to capture the same Pokémon from an opposite gender.

''Thank you Kurt. But I might not need these.'' Ash wanted to hand the bag back over to Kurt but he refused to accept it back.

''It's the least I can do for all the trouble you're about to go through. Use them as you want.'' He put the small bag into his own and said his goodbye's to Kurt.

 _''_ _Well guess I'm off then. I'll have to call Professor Oak and exchange the Pokémon I want to take with me.''_

After he did that Ash went on his way to the nearest airport in Goldenrod City. Just a short trek through Ilex Forest and he would be there. He could use Noivern to fly over again but he didn't want the dragon to think he was nothing more than a transport vehicle. And Ash's stamina was good enough he could take the walk with ease.

''Well. The decision has been made for us Pikachu. Kalos it is. Do you think we'll see the others again when we are there?'' The group of Kalosian he travelled with each had their own faults and quirks. But he still cherished his friends.

Clemont, the Luminose City gym leader and aspiring inventor. He was a bright young mind who wanted to create inventions that would benefit Pokémon. Ash thought his inventions were always cool, even if they had a tendency to blow up in his face.

Clemont's younger sister Bonnie. A little bundle of energy who loved Pokémon as much as he does. Easily excited just Ash was when he was young whenever he met a new Pokemon. She had her heart in the right place and she was going to become a great trainer.

And then Serena. He met her during a summer camp when they were just kids. But when they left again for the second time they became the best of friends. He didn't know if she was still in Kalos. The last time he saw her the young performer went to Hoenn to try her hand at contests. He doubted she would be in her home region again considering Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh had contests as well. But who knows?

''It would be nice to see everyone again. How about we go to Luminose City first and see how Clemont is doing at the gym? Maybe we can challenge him to a battle to test our new strength. It's been a while since we had a battle with a gym leader.'' Due to Mount Silver being so desolate not a lot of people ventured up there. The past 3 years he was battling against wild Pokémon or nature itself. It would be great to experience the rush of a battle against a trainer again.

And be a good way to test how strong they've gotten.

* * *

Just what kind of secret does the GS ball hold? Why is the thief interested in a seemingly useless Pokeball? No it's not a Celebi! But what it does contain? Follow to find out later.

A little something to finally get rid of that thing that's been bothering me since gen 2. Think we would forget writers? I sure haven't. And since you used the Celebi excuse for Movie 4, I'm free to insert my own idea for the GS ball which could finally round out that things story arc.

We interrupt these notes to bring you urgent news.  
SERENA KISSED ASH! Now you can argue it was on the cheek but from the way the group was reacting, I'm going for lip smooch.

But I had this and a few chapters written before it and didn't want to chance too much. I'll try to post a chapter at least once every 2 weeks. And I'm making some chapters in advance for a bit. If there's one thing I hate it's unfinished stories. You will get an end I'll promise you that.

Although I said in my first story (Mistaken Identity), that I don't have much time to sit around too long. I'm going to challenge myself by getting this out.


	2. Chapter 2, Queen of Kalos

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 2, Queen of Kalos

Serena Yvonne 18 years

It was 5 years ago when Serena left for Hoenn to start her performance training. Palermo, a former Kalos Queen and mentor of Aria suggested she'd go there and experience something called contests. Serena watched a contest first before competing in it trying to see how they were set up.

During her travels through Hoenn she learned a lot about Contests and how to show her Pokémon off.

One day she met a girl named Zoey. She was an accomplished Coordinator who once won the Grand Festival in Sinnoh. Serena asked to teach her how to be a Coordinator. Zoey was willing to teach her the basics and Serena paid close attention.

 _''_ _You're going to have to create an appeal in which your Pokémon are the middle point. Use your moves to show off your Pokémon, not the moves themselves. I made Glameow the focus of the appeal. As soon as the moves start to be more important than the Pokémon performing them, you'll lose out with the judges.''_

Serena could see where she was going with this. During Serena's free performances the attention off the audience was mostly on the combinations her Pokémon made and dazzling combinations. If she went in with a Performer's mindset she would've failed from the start. She would need to learn a completely different mindset to the one she learned while performing. As much as she loved to perform, if she was dancing alongside them it would distract the audience from the Pokémon on stage.

 _''_ _If you make it past the judges round there's the Battle Round. This is where Coordinators put their Pokémon against each other in a battle. You can win by knocking out your opponents Pokémon but I won't recommend it. It's about using their moves and turning it into a appeal of your own.''_

Ash once told her he competed in a contest. She now saw the benefits Ash had learned from Contests. It learned him to be creative. Be quick on his feet. He used the experience in Contest Battles in his actual battles. Like that one time he managed to shatter Valerie's Trick Room. He never knew it was coming and yet he perplexed every one that day with his quick thinking.

It once again showed her that nothing you do is a waste.

She competed in a few contests and managed to collect 5 ribbons. She competed in the Grand Festival reaching the top 8. As much as she liked Coordinating, performances were more up her alley. She learned from the experiences and would use them to improve her showcases.

Serena went to Sinnoh afterwards. Going through the same motions she did in Hoenn and take inspiration from the local cultures. It made her grow even more and would inspire her to create regional performances.

When Serena finally returned the Kalos, she combined the experience of performing and coordinating. It was a clash of two styles people haven't seen before. Her travels filled her head with hundreds of idea's for their performances.

When she accepted Palermo's tutoring, in her spare time Serena would study up further on literature and cultures from different regions and would create performances native to them. For example. Johto themed performances, she dressed up her Pokémon in Kimono's being a region of tradition.

With a style unique she became the Kalos Queen aged 17. But her work wasn't done yet. She wanted to make people smile. She wanted people to discover their dreams. She went so long without a goal that she didn't want anyone else to experience that feeling as well.

So one day she was told about a foundation that Aria and Palermo were planning to set up.

It was focused on charity work and letting people experience the possible things they could do with their Pokémon. It was supposed to be a way for a former Kalos Queen like Aria to still give happiness to other people. From being trainers and performers, Rhyhorn racers and doctors. There were so many things you could do with Pokémon and Serena wanted people to experience them the same she did while travelling.

They decided on a name. Unifying Pokémon And Trainers In Kalos. U.P.A.T.I.K for short.

With all the good she's done for everyone, Serena became the most popular and well respected person in Kalos. She held everyone's respect and little girls aspired to be like her. She felt honored and grateful about it but there was one thing missing from making all this perfect.

Every day she did something she wondered if Ash would be proud of her. How would he react to her being Kalos Queen? Would he happy for her or be bothered that she achieved her dream before he did? Would he leave her behind again and train in some other region until he finally achieved the title of Pokémon master?

She wanted to know. If necessary she would go to Kanto and Pallet Town to ask where he was. She nearly did it as well.

One day she called Professor Oak and asked her where Ash currently was located so that she might surprise him with a visit. But to her annoyance the Professor couldn't tell her where he was because the location was classified. Oak's reasoning behind this if he told her Ash was on Mount Silver, arguably the most dangerous place in Johto, she might have send out a rescue squad for him.

In the end the performer could do nothing more but wait and hope that one day she would see him again.

Currently she was in Laverre City to model one of Valerie's new collections. She invited her friends Shauna and Miette. They've become great rivals for her but ever since Serena came back from her journey's the 3 of them mostly hung around each other. Shauna became a well known promoter for showcases and Miette opened up a baking store in which classes were giving in making all sort of sweets. They became of age that they had boyfriends and would pester Serena that she didn't had one as Kalos Queen.

Her friends once told her that everything she did remembered them a bit like Ash. They found it cute that Serena was trying to mold herself into a female Ash of some sort. And once Bonnie told them she actually dressed up in his clothes to battle a trainer in his place, they teased her with it all the time.

''Oh come Serena. You'll need to have a boyfriend on some point.'' Shauna said to her. Serena was getting tired of the subject being brought up over and over again.

''I told you girls. I'm not looking for one. I'm too busy as Kalos Queen and the foundation.''

''Or is it because they aren't Ash?'' Miette teased her. She knew the feelings her friend had for the boy from Pallet Town. It was completely obvious in front of everyone except the intended target.

''I just am not looking for anyone right now.'' It was incredibly selfish for Serena to wait for a boy she hadn't seen in years but she couldn't forget about him. He showed her a world of opportunity. He showed her courage when she was scared. He showed her determination. He showed her to never give up.

''We already have boyfriends. Isn't it time you get one yourself?'' Miette stared to date someone called Jean. The boy had brown hair and green eyes. A true Kalos native who could appreciate the fine taste of the region and wanted to be a master chef himself. One day he met Miette during a baking class and they managed to hit it off instantly. Things went from there and they were dating ever since.

''Yeah. TJ is taking me tomorrow. You're the only one of us who doesn't have a date. Who else are you going to dance with?'' Shauna's boyfriend was a boy from Hoenn called TJ. Coming from Dewford Town, his skin was a bit dark like Shauna's and he wanted to compete in the Kalos League coming up in a few months. He had collected 5 badges so far and was hoping to get his 6th in 2 days time after the ball ended. They met after one of Shauna's showcases and the boy was immediately smitten for her.

Serena just sighed. This happened every time the 3 of them were together but there were more important things to do right now.

''I can dance with just about anyone. Now stop pushing me and enjoy the time we still have here. Tomorrow is a important day and I don't want to disappoint Valerie.''

The Fairy Tale Ball Room Dance was tomorrow. A recent tradition made by Valerie, people and Pokémon could enjoy themselves in a mystical atmosphere resembling the old fairy tales parents always read to their children before going to sleep. A show promoting the style of Laverre City and the Fairy type gym in it.

The girls continued to fit their outfits for the show. They made some other small talk to fill the time. After they were done fitting their dresses, Serena wanted to go back to the place they were staying but Miette and Shauna wanted to ask Valerie something and told Serena to go ahead without them. Not thinking about it too much, Serena left them to do whatever they wanted to do.

Her two friends had other idea's though.

''Miss Valerie can we interrupt you?'' Shauna and Miette walked up and bowed down their heads in respect. They held an amazing amount of respect for the gym leader and a designer.

''Is there something wrong?'' The gym leader wondered. Preparations for tomorrow were complete so she didn't think anything would be wrong.

''Can you do something a little different tomorrow?'' Miette asked her. It was known that after one of Valerie's fashion shows she would pick a trainer from the crowd and he/she could challenge the gym leader for the Fairy Badge. It was a tradition as old as the city itself.

However Shauna and Miette had other ideas for the closing act this time.

Serena's part of what she did during Ash's absence in Kalos.

I really like the idea that two renowned people like Palermo and Aria would set up a organization of some sort to stay relevant and keep on giving as a Kalos Queen eventually retires or grows to old.

Will Ash meet one of his old friends next time? Who knows? You'll have to read to find out.  
I'll try and post it before or during next week considering I'll be out of town for the 2 weeks after that.


	3. Chapter 3, Back in Luminose

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 3, Back in Luminose

* * *

Clemont: 18 years old.

Bonnie: 13 years old.

Ash arrived by plane in Luminose City. After visiting the Luminose Gym, Clemont's father Meyer told Ash he was going to a school to demonstrate the miracles of science.

''Can I help you sir?'' A teacher walked up to him. The teacher thought he looked a little too young to have a child in school.

''I'm looking for Clemont. I was told by his father he was here.''

''He currently giving a demonstration in the back of the school. I can take you to him as long as you don't interrupt the class.'' Ash accepted her answer and was led to the back of the school. On his way there he heard a massive explosion coming from the direction he was walking towards.

''Another failed experiment.'' Same blue jumpsuit only with more pockets to store some tools in. Bright blonde hair with big glasses. Ash knew it was him.

''Never give up. Practice make perfect.''

''Pika.''

The young scientist turned around and looked at the one who spoke up. The most notable feature was the Pikachu on his shoulder.

''Chespin, Bunnelby, Luxray. Can you play with the children outside until I come back?'' The Pokemon nodded. All of them missed their old travelling companion from Kanto but Clemont wanted to talk to him alone.

''Ash.''

''Clemont.''

The two young men shaking hands introducing each other again. Ash squeezed Clemont's hand a little bit too hard and the young scientist had an excruciating look of pain on his face.

''Sorry about that.'' Clemont never was the most psychical person he knew, and it looked like with years passed that hasn't changed much.

''Your dad told me what you were doing here. Need help?'' Clemont declined his help and went to repairing the machine he was showing off to the class. After Clemont finished up his business at the school, the two of them walked through Luminose City back to the gym.

''So how's Bonnie doing?'' He just wondered how much Bonnie's grown. When he last saw her she was too young to be a trainer of her own. But the girl had a compassionate heart and he never doubted that she would a be a great trainer.

''You can ask her yourself later. Today she's helping out at the Day care and she'd be home in a short while. I have to get some equipment for my machines first. You can wait for her at the gym. And I want her to be surprised.''

''That's fine by me.''

*A short while later*

''Hey big brother. I'm home.'' A girl stepped inside and went looking for her older brother.

''Your brother isn't home right now. Can I leave a message?'' Ash appeared in front of her.

''ASH. PIKACHU!'' The youngest blonde dashed towards them and enveloped them in a tight hug. It's been almost 5 years since she's seen them.

''We've missed you. Right Dedenne?'' A small orange pokemon looking similar to Pikachu but smaller and with whiskers like antenna jumped out of Bonnie's pouch. It jumped on Ash his other shoulder and started to nuzzle him showing that he missed them. Ash fell to the ground after being shocked by Dedenne's Nuzzle.

''Ash!'' Bonnie worried for his health. But the young trainer just laughed it off.

''It's great to see you again Dedenne. We missed you as well.'' He started rubbing it under his chin making the mouse squeak out of happiness.

''Ash, look at my other Pokémon.'' The girl was still as easily excited as he remembered her. Before he knew it the rest of Boonie's Pokémon were already released from their Pokeballs. A Growlithe, Bellosom, Nidorina, Jynx and an Eevee appeared.

''Wow Bonnie. They look pretty healthy.'' Ash commented.

''I've travelled through Kanto. I caught these Pokémon there.'' Bonnie then explained she travelled through Johto and then through Kanto. She still didn't know exactly what she wanted to do with her career as a trainer. But so far she just travelled and enjoyed the time she had with them.

''I'm home.'' Her older brother saw the scene before him and decided to make his presence known.

''Big brother! Did you know Ash is back in Kalos?'' Bonnie jumped up and down.

''Yes I know Bonnie. I saw him earlier today.'' Ash felt happy he was back in Luminose and seeing his old friends again. But time to get to one of the matters of hand of why he was here.

''How about a battle Clemont?'' Ash asked him.

''How about you battle me Ash?'' Bonnie jumped in. Ash also wanted to battle her just to see how good of a trainer she is. But he didn't trust himself going up against her and hurting her Pokémon too much.

''I'm sorry Bonnie. But I want to battle Clemont first. I'll battle you later okay?'' He lied to her.

''Okay!'' The girl didn't take notice of it and was happy she would get to battle her friend later on.

* * *

*They went to the field that was inside the gym.*

''How about one on one?'' Clemont asked him.

''Sounds good to me.'' Ash replied.

''Heliolisk, let's go.'' A yellow reptilian Pokémon appeared. Ash only battled Heliolisk during their gym battle and didn't know as much about him as Luxray, Bunnelby or Chespin.

''You ready Pikachu?'' He nodded and jumped off Ash shoulder onto the field, sparks coming out of his cheeks.

''You can have the first move Ash.'' He's seen Ash battle enough times to know he always started fast with Pikachu. Clemont already had a counter prepared for a Quick Attack.

''Pikachu. Extreme Speed.'' Pikachu dashed off at a speed Clemont hadn't counted on.

Before Clemont could give Heliolisk a command, he already got hit by Pikachu head on. The impact was so big that Heliolisk was already flying past Clemont into the gym's walls.

''Heliolisk!'' Clemont worried for his Pokémon and ran up to him to see if he was alright.

 _''_ _Oh man. Did we over do it?''_ Ash looked at Pikachu and had a look of shock on his face. Inside he was disappointed he managed to defeat Clemont this fast and the other half was ashamed he did that to his friends Pokémon.

''Is he going to be all right?'' Ash worried for Clemonts Pokémon. Not having battled a trainer for 3 years and coming straight of Mount Silver without knowing your own strength. And if Pikachu could do this much damage without trying against a gym leader, then how as he going to keep himself under control when battling regular trainers?

''It's okay Ash. I know you didn't mean too. Pikachu sure has gotten stronger.''

''I'm sorry. Me and Pikachu didn't want this to happen.'' They both rubbed the back of their heads.

''Where did you train to get this strong?'' Clemont wondered.

''Mount Silver.''

''You went up Mount Silver?'' Meyer asked him. The father of the Luminose siblings was watching their ''battle''. It did explain where all that strength came from.

''What's so special about that place?'' Bonnie asked.

''It's one of the hardest places in the world to live. There are rumors that some Pokémon living there would fit right into a gym leader's team.'' This left Clemont speechless.

''You've been training up there? No wonder you've improved that much.''

''But we don't know our own strength. We need to find out how strong we are without hurting other people. We need to control it now that we're back under other trainers again. I'm sorry I lied to you Bonnie. But I didn't wanted to hurt your Pokémon too bad.'' Ash apologized to the young girl for pulling her leg like that. But he didn't want to have the thought of injuring Bonnie's Pokémon on his conscience.

''Just promise me we'll get to battle later when you learn to control yourself.'' Bonnie told him. She still wanted to battle Ash, but she understood why he didn't. He was too strong for his own good.

''I should tell you the other reason I'm here.'' He told the group about his adventures to the Orange Islands and Johto concerning the GS ball. How it was stolen and he interrupted his training to go to Kalos to find the thief.

''Eventually I'm planning to compete in the Kalos League again. But first I need to find the one who stole the GS ball.'' He finished his story.

''Wow that's a tall order you've got there Ash. Wish we could help.'' Clemont told him.

''It's okay. I don't want you drawn into mine or Kurt's affairs. Oh that reminds me!'' He grabbed his backpack and pulled out the bag he received from Kurt.

''Well you know the old saying ,money doesn't grow on trees? It turns out Pokeballs do.'' This shocked the Luminose siblings. Ash explained to them that these were Apricorns once. In Johto, Kurt could create Pokeballs from them. It was a whole days work, but a small price to pay for the craftsmanship he presented.

''It want you to have one each. Take your pick.''

''Ash, you don't have to.'' Clemont said. It was his property and even though he liked the gesture, he can't take something as rare as those Pokeballs away from him.

''Kurt told me to use them how I wanted. I want you and Bonnie to have one.''

After looking over the Pokeballs and hearing from Ash what they did. Clemont took the Fast ball because it had a small lightning bolt on it and Bonnie took the Friend ball hoping that the next Pokémon she catches will be a great friend.

Seeing his friends smiling faces of objects from another region he wanted to show them something else.

''Hey Pikachu. How about we show them our special move?'' He showed his Z-ring which he received in Alola. Pikachu nodded his head. He wanted Ash's friends to be impressed and if the gym leader loved electric types, he would love what they're about to do.

''Is that a mega bracelet?'' Clemont asked him. But the stone inside the bracelet was more shaped like a crystal.

''Can Pikachu Mega-Evolve?'' Bonnie asked.

''That isn't a Mega-ring right Ash?'' Meyer asked him on closer inspection. Having helped Professor Sycamore with his mega-evolution research he knew exactly how a mega-ring looked. And the fact he was secretly Blaziken Mask. A hero that protects Luminose City.

''Your right. It's a Z-ring. I've gotten it while I was studying in Alola.''

''Well let's see it.'' Bonnie demanded.

''Do you have something I can test it out on?''

Clemont took them to a measuring machine he built when he learned Bunnelby Wild Charge long ago. He used it nowadays to test how strong the electrical currents of his Pokémon were.

''All right Pikachu. Let's go!'' He activated the crystal inside the bracelet and it started glowing.

Ash and Pikachu started performing some sort of dance. The poses they made, make both of them seem like quite silly. Clemont thought it was embarrassing and Bonnie thought Ash looked like a total geek doing it. Not long after that Pikachu started glowing with power.

''Catastropika.'' Ash gave the attack command. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms before he threw him up into the air. Pikachu then curled up mid-air and homed in towards the measuring device. He smashed into the machine leaving an huge cloud of dust from hitting it. When the smoke cleared Pikachu stood there triumphant, not a scratch on him or even looking worse for wear.

The rest of the group were just shocked. Clemont was thanking his lucky stars Ash didn't used it against him. He still had this much power hidden during their battle? No way he could've stopped that.

''As expected from a Z-move. You really show great connection with your Pokémon.'' Meyer observed.

Ash surveyed the damage. The Z-move was already powerful without his training, but now that he's seen what it could do with a fully powered Pikachu he came to one conclusion.

''I think it's best we don't use that while we're here Pikachu.'' Ash scratched his head. The mouse nodded with him. No Z-moves against others while being in Kalos.

* * *

*A while later Ash and Pikachu were saying their goodbyes to the Luminose inhabitants.*

''So long Ash. Be sure to visit again after your done retrieving the GS ball.'' Clemont said.

''Problem is I don't know where to start. He said he would find me

The youngest of the group suggested something.

''Valerie is presenting a new line of fashion in Laverre City and Serena was invited to be a model for her. I really missed travelling with you and Pikachu. Maybe you can take me there?'' Bonnie wondered.

''I'm not sure that's a good idea. After all Ash is looking for a criminal you know.'' Clemont interrupted.

''Oh come on. You've seen how strong Ash and Pikachu are. I'm sure nothing wrong can happen so long they are with me.''

''I'll take care of her Clemont. And I was wondering if she was actually in Kalos. Aren't you coming with us?''

''I unfortunately have to stay at the gym. Some circuits in the gym got fried during your last demonstration. Say hi to Serena for me though.''

''Oh. Before I forget. Serena is…OW!'' Bonnie stomped on Clemont's foot. Why ruin the surprise?

'''What about Serena?'' Ash wondered.

''Nothing to worry. You'll see in time. Come on let's go Ash. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again.'' Bonnie took Ash's hand and pulled him along out of Luminose City. After being on a bus for a bit Ash asked Bonnie exactly why she wanted to him to accompany her.

''There are a lot of cute girls in Laverre City. One of them might be a keeper.'' Ash and Pikachu laughed at that one. Some things do never change. Even if they all matured there were still some habits they had when they were younger. Travelling just with Bonnie again, it sure brought back memories of the region.

And when he would see Serena again, maybe some more would pop up.

* * *

Bonnie's age was a real cracker for me. But the Azurilland wiki puts her at 8 so she's 13 now. About the same age I put the other three when they travelled through Kalos. Being ten forever doesn't work for me.

And Ash is a bit to strong even for his own liking. Not being under civilization for a while does that to you.

I'm going to be out for a bit. I hope to get the next chapter posted early December.


	4. Chapter 4, Out of a fairy tale

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 4, Out of a fairy tale

* * *

Ash and Bonnie arrived in Laverre City. The town still looked similar to how Ash remembered from all those years ago. But the last time he was here there weren't any banners hanging and the town wasn't as decorated as it is now. It seemed to him that they were preparing for some sort of Festival but as far as he knows, the gym leader only had a fashion show today.

They went to the location where the fashion show was being held. Bonnie managed to get two tickets for them for one of the front rows. The young girl was once a substitute model for Valerie and since then had some V.I.P benefits from the designer.

The two took their seats in the front row. While waiting for the show to start, Ash and Pikachu tried to look for someone suspicious in the crowd. Seeing if one of them could've stolen the GS ball.

 _'_ _He told me he would find me once I came here in Kalos.''_ He whispered into Pikachu's ear while brushing on the Z-ring he received while being in Alola. He knew that the person who stole the GS ball would know when he was in Kalos. Now that he was here in such a crowded environment he wondered if he should actually be here. He might endanger someone who doesn't have any business. He promised Clemont he would protect Bonnie. But he was worried he couldn't protect everyone else should the need arise.

''You seem tense Ash. Something wrong?''

''No. No I'm fine Bonnie.'' He lied to her again. That's now two times in two days he lied to Bonnie. He really should stop making a habit out of that one. Ash liked honesty and the truth. He disliked people pretending to be something they're not and he didn't want to go that direction.

''The Kalos Queen is being the closure off the show. Everyone wants to see her.'' Someone spoke out from behind him. He turned his head to look at the girl who spoke up. Since Bonnie won't tell him who the Kalos Queen is now maybe she could help him.

''Excuse me? Who's the Kalos Queen now?'' Ash asked. The girl looked cross-eyed at him like she has been insulted herself.

''Who's the Kalos Queen? Have you been living on top of a mountain?'' The girl sarcastically asked him.

''Yes . Actually he has.'' Bonnie interfered. She just couldn't keep her wit to herself. The woman looked at him and kept quiet having no response to that.

Then one of Valerie girls wearing a black furisode came out and announced the show was going to start.

''Wonder when we get to see Serena Pikachu.''

Bonnie already knew exactly when. _''_ _Ash is in for a long wait.''_

Miette walked with her Slurpuff. When on her walk she looked over the crowd for their reactions to her outfit. It was a white and pink dress modeled after the Slurpuff who walked with her. But the shape was ordinary like she was dressed for a special occasion.

While walking she looked over the crowd for people's reaction to her dress. From the corner of her eye she noticed someone that fits Ash's description sitting in the crowd. She went back behind the curtain and found Shauna.

 _''_ _This is going to be so good!''_

''What are you smirking about?'' Shauna asked her.

''Just remember our bet. I've already won.''

Shauna didn't understand what she was implying but she went out and performed her walk over the runway. Shauna in the meantime skimmed the crowd herself as if looking for something. Finding what she was looking for she walked back behind the curtain to wait for the end of the show.

* * *

Ash actually wondered if Serena was actually here. She still hasn't come out from behind the curtain. He took a quick glance at everyone in the crowd after seeing all the models walk on the runway trying to see if anyone was acting suspicious and if they were keeping an eye on him.

''And now ladies and gentlemen. The moment you've all been waiting for, our finale of the show. Our current Kalos Queen presented straight from a fairy tale.''

Ash saw the young woman walk out from behind the curtain. Her hair was colored a honey blonde reaching her waistline with a small ponytail at the end. Her eyes were blue, filled with hope and dreams of a better future. She wore a dress that was puffy and resembled Sylveon's color scheme. On top of her head was the crown the Kalos Queen gets to wear. The woman was accompanied by a Sylveon who walked the runway as if she done it times before.

 _''_ _Is…that…Serena?_ '' When he met her more than 10 years ago she was a scared little girl that hurt her knee. Ash had to get her up and walk her back to camp because she couldn't do it herself. But it seemed like all trace of that little girl was now gone, replaced with someone who shined with confidence and enthusiasm.

Bonnie looked at Ash and realized he was spacing out. To Bonnie it looked like Serena put a spell on Ash and left him speechless. This was even better than she hoped for. She nudged him with her elbow trying to snap him out of his daze. It affected him eventually.

''Is Serena the Kalos Queen?'' He silently whispered but loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

''Uh huh. For almost a year now.'' She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' He looked at her with a surprised look.

''You never asked.'' She stuck her tongue out to him.

''I did! And then you stomped on Clemont's foot!'' Becoming irritated at the girl, his mind was now from Serena and onto Bonnie's cruel surprise.

''No use crying over it now. And that's for lying you wanted to battle me.'' Ash needed to find a way to get back at Bonnie one day. But after hearing it was just payback for lying to her he let it pass.

While Ash was thinking about what just happened, he didn't notice Serena disappearing behind the curtain. Serena herself just focused on her walk so she didn't look into the crowd. As usual the models who all participated came out backstage and stood in line showing their dresses off one more time.

''Ladies and especially gentlemen.'' Serena knew what was about to happen. It was a tradition of the gym after Valerie took over and has been ever since.

''Normally Valerie will choose an opponent and he will have the chance to earn a Fairy Badge. But today we're doing something completely different.'' Or so she thought. The gym leader now stepped forward herself and continued speaking.

''As you might know, the Kalos Queen is still single. Maybe there is a young man in the crowd who she seemed fit to guide her to the ball. Two of the Kalos Queen's associates will each pick a young man from the crowd who will get the opportunity to battle for the honor of taking her to the Fairy Tale Ball Room Dance tonight. A tale inspired of two knights jousting for a maidens hand. What a marvelous way of promoting the stories of old times.'' Valerie ended her speech.

Serena wanted to choke her. Who came up with this idea? They knew she wasn't looking for a boyfriend. At least not until she heard Ash's opinion on all this. Shauna and Miette stepped forward on the runway and Serena wanted to jump them. Of course they were behind all this. Some of the models held her back on Valerie's instruction preventing her from mauling her two associates.

Shauna let her eyes fall on a red haired boy with a black jacket and blue pants. She motioned for the young man to step forward from the crowd and stand near a ramp that walks up to the stage.

Miette looked over the crowd and saw a lot of young men hoping she would pick them. But Miette already knew her choice. She played the crowd a bit to create a bit of false suspense before finally she stopped in front of Ash.

''You.'' Miette pointed her finger towards the young trainer from Pallet Town. All the girls on stage looked over to him and recognized him from years ago when he won the Fairy badge. Serena's gaze fell on him and her eyes widened not believing what she saw. Bonnie meanwhile was just giggling at Serena's reaction.

''Me?'' Ash looked around and noticed he was the only boy in the direction she was pointing. He would battle for Serena's hand?

 _''_ _Ash? It can't be. I'm dreaming at the moment. I must be.''_ Same style of jacket only you could see his shirt underneath, cap covering his black hair. His clothes looked worn and torn like he just came from an adventure and hadn't gotten the chance to freshen up. But the real giveaway was the Pikachu which was attached to his shoulder.

''If both participants would like to come up on stage and begin the battle.'' Being put on the spot Ash just followed Valerie's order and came up on stage.

 _''_ _Ah great. How am I going to battle here without wrecking anything?''_

Ash was pulled out of his thoughts by one of Valerie's servants as guest referee.

''Both participants will unleash their Pokémon at the same time.'' On a 3 count Ash and his opponent released their Pokémon.

''Furfrou. Let's go!'' As with almost any Furfrou, it was trimmed to look different from any other. The tail and tips of its legs were colored yellow and it's headpiece looked similar to a fedora.

''Swellow. I choose you!'' Being put in such a dense crowd with Ash could only go for one pick. Swellow was a physical fighter and didn't had to many moves that could destroy an area like Pikachu's Z-move did with Clemont's measuring machine which got destroyed.

Valerie thought on the choice of Pokémon they had.

 _''_ _Swellow is quite a physical Pokémon. While strong, it's movepool is limited. And with Furfrou ability, Fur Coat it would reduce the physical damage taken from that Swellow's attacks. He already has a good lead ahead of Ash. But let's see him if he can get out of this one.''_

''Furfrou, Cotton Guard.''

 _''_ _So he's boosting his defenses.''_ Ash figured. Maybe he could hit him a bit harder and not worry about hurting Furfrou too much.

''Swellow, Wing Attack.'' His wings glowed a bright white indicating Swellow temporarily hardened his wings with a mystical energy. Too fast for the poodle to react he took the attack head on. But thanks to his boosted defenses Furfrou took the attack pretty well.

''Swellow. Fly high up and use Double Team. _Let's see what kind of long range attack he has._ ''

''Charge Beam.'' A yellow beam of electricity shot out of Furfrou's mouth. It destroyed all the copies one by one. Furfrou then glowed a bit indicating it's attack went up. An extra effect of the Charge Beam that could happen.

''Wing Attack.'' Swellow wings glowed again and he flew low for a direct hit. Now that Ash knew he had an electrical attack he wanted to keep it as close as possible.

''Sucker Punch.'' Furfrou disappeared before Swellow could land the attack. Swellow couldn't change his trajectory when Furfrou hit him square in the beak. Surprised, the bird got knocked backwards into the air.

''Now Charge Beam.'' Before Furfrou finished charging it's attack Ash commanded Swellow's counter.

''Swellow, Mirror Move.'' Swellow summoned a mirror in front of him again and flew through it. It transported him in front of Furfrou before it could unleash its Charge Beam again. The blow by Swellow's wing knocked Furfrou off guard and the Poodle Pokemon became knocked by the surprise attack.

Mirror Move copies the last move both Pokémon used in battle. Charge Beam wasn't unleashed yet at that point so Sucker Punch was the last attack used.

''Furfrou is knocked out. The winner is Swellow.'' The referee announced. Ash thanked Swellow for his efforts and went up to the trainers Furfrou. Hoping he didn't hurt him to much he asked his trainer if Furfrou didn't take too much damage.

''Is he okay?''

''No worries. I'll take him to a Pokémon Center and he'll be good as new.'' Disappointed he lost a chance to go on a with date the Kalos Queen he decided to be polite and congratulate Ash on his victory.

''Your pretty strong. Hey, now I remember you. Didn't you came runner up in the Kalos League once?'' The two of them made some small talk before they were interrupted again.

''What a wonderful display of teamwork and respect between trainers. Both of you can be proud of your performance today, but only one can be the winner.'' Valerie then walked up to Ash and stood in front of him. The boy now man made a real impression all those years ago on her. His Hawlucha was so similar to him. His Swellow had the same air to him.

''Congratulations. You've have won the battle and are picked as a suitor for the Kalos Queen at the ball tonight. But you can't go looking like that.'' Ash outgrew the clothes he wore and it was also scraped on multiple places.

''Can you girls prepare him for a decent appearance tonight?'' Valerie questioned a few of her servants.

''Off course.'' Two girls in Furisodes jumped up and got close to him. They each grabbed one arm and pulled Ash of the stage towards Valerie's workshop to get him a suitable outfit for tonight.

''I just want to talk to Serena. Hey, is anyone listening?'' He then left Serena's sight with Pikachu trailing behind leaving her all confused.

Serena couldn't believe what just happened in the space of a few minutes minutes. She walked on the runway to present Valerie's prized dress. She met Ash again after 5 years. He won a battle for her hand and now was being taken away to get prepared for the ball tonight. She stepped out of line where most of the models stood and went where Bonnie was seated herself. She kneeled down and looked her in the eyes.

''Hey Serena. Great to see you again.'' Bonnie casually played off. But Serena didn't fell for it and demanded some answers.

''Bonnie. Why didn't you tell him I was Kalos Queen?''

''I wanted to surprise him. You should've seen the look on his face when he saw you in that dress.''

''What? What…did… he say?'' Serena just took her hair and tried to hide her blush behind it. It was a habit she had as a small girl that whenever she got embarrassed or flustered she would take it and hid her cheeks behind it.

''That's for you to find out. Ask him later tonight. Don't you have a date with Ash to prepare for?''

Her entire face was now covered by her long locks.

 _''_ _A…date…? With…Ash?''_

* * *

Troll Bonnie is best Bonnie.

And the reason I personally made Serena have her ponytail again is, because she looks just adorable trying to hide her blush behind it. Tried to finish this before Sun and Moon came out and I did. I just posted this after I just got home from my time away.

But dearest writer, you might be asking. It's almost 2 weeks since that game came out in the US. Why didn't you post this before that?

IT CAME OUT ON THE 23th HERE WHERE I LIVE! ALMOST A WEEK AFTER THE AMERICAN RELEASE!  
SCREW YOU NINTENDO!

See you in about 2 weeks.


	5. Chapter 5, Reunited again

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 5, Reunited again.

* * *

The sun was setting down on the day and Serena was waiting patiently inside Valerie's gym. During the day she got patched up her makeup artists and looked ready to leave for the ball Valerie was organizing.

Serena was waiting for the moment Ash would emerge from the dressing room he was taken in. She knew that Ash would be a pain for the two girls that dragged him off to get changed. She knew how much he disliked picking outfits. That time during preparations for the dance party years ago, Miette took him fitting outfits and she noticed how bored and annoyed he looked of it. She loved shopping sprees, but she would never ask him to carry all her bags for her. Although she was pretty sure he would if she asked him.

But then again.

 _''_ _It's been so long since I've seen him. Has he changed as much as I did?''_ Serena herself was the first one to admit that because of Ash she changed from a small girl who gave up on something she didn't like, to someone who didn't know when to quit. It became the core for her character and the journeys she's been on.

And therein lied the fear she had for him. What if he met someone who changed him the way he changed her? Did he still have the same qualities as a person to him? Would he still be nice to everyone? Would he be still nice to her if he hasn't achieved his goal of a Pokémon master and she already did as Kalos Queen? Would he after years of disappointment of not winning a Pokémon League, be jealous?

He wouldn't be Ash anymore and that thought made her restless.

Being lost in her thoughts about his sudden reappearance here in Kalos, she was snapped out of it by Bonnie. Sylveon who was with her wrapped her feeler around her wrist sensing her discomfort, hoping it would help her to calm down.

''Nervous Serena?'' Bonnie went with her this afternoon to get an outfit herself and wore a dress that was the same color of orange as Dedenne.

''N…No…of course not.'' That was a lie and Bonnie knew it. Serena was a nervous wreck after Ash's battle today and it was announced he would be her date for the ball.

And then Ash finally emerged from the dressing room. He was wearing a blue suit with a white cape flowing behind him. No cap on top of his head but a hat that seemed to fit with the style of medieval clothes they were going for. He wore black gloves and had some badges on him that were supposed to represent a military rank of some sort. He walked up to the two girls and tried to talk to Serena.

Before they could talk to one another Bonnie already was pushing them outside the building they were in.

''Outside you two. I'll meet you at the party.'' Now outside all the people were looking at them as they walked along the carpet guiding them to the road. Pictures were being taken of how great they looked together and people were just itching for a glimpse of the Kalos Queen and her male companion.

''Hey.'' They said at the same time. Not knowing what to say to each other a friendly hey was all they could think off. They reached the end of the walkway and noticed a man standing in front of them opening the door.

''Your chariot awaits.'' They looked up and saw the chariot they were going to ride in. it was a silver color and the lighting of the street lights shined off from it making it quite a spectacle. 2 Rapidash would pull them along and the man commanding them wore a jockey suit designed for special occasions. Designed by Valerie of course.

They then stepped in the chariot. Ash and Serena sat on opposite ends while Pikachu and Sylveon were sitting next to them already making conversation with each other.

There was still an awkward silence between the two humans. Now they finally were alone minus Pikachu and Sylveon. Serena decided to start talking to him. Nervous of being alone like this with him she gathered the courage to start talking to him.

''I guess we finally have time to talk in private.''

''Our reunion turned out a little different than I expected.'' Ash joked. Out of all the scenario's he came up with meeting Serena again, being dressed up like a prince from a fairy tale riding a chariot with her on the way to a ball was not one of them.

''Now you know how I felt so long ago. At least you remember me this time.'' Serena memories of their second meeting were still fresh in her mind. After seeing him on the news during the rampaging Garchomp she sought him out to return the handkerchief he used to cover up her knee and hoping he would recognize her. He didn't.

''I'm still sorry for that after all those years.''

Pikachu went from Ash's side and went to Serena. Pikachu jumped on Serena's lap. She petted the yellow mouse and it enjoyed the attention it was receiving from her.

''Has Ash been taking good care of you Pikachu?'' He nodded his head and flexed one of his arms as if to show he developed some muscle in the tiny limbs he had.

Ash smiled at the interaction between two of his oldest friends. Pikachu meant everything to him as a trainer. The yellow mouse copied Ash's behavior a lot and it showed in their battles. Always working in sync and never questioning their next move.

Sylveon noticed Serena being too busy petting Pikachu, she went over to Ash to the other side of the carriage. She now sat next to him on the couch and looked at him for attention. Ash then turned his attention to the Fairy type.

''Sylveon. How are you doing?'' She was just an tiny Eevee when Serena first met her. To say she was quite shy would be putting it lightly. Any form of contact from people other than Serena and Clemont's Bunnelby she turned her tail. And even after she evolved into Sylveon she still was quite shy around other people for a bit. Now that he thought about, Sylveon looked quite comfortable from what he could remember from the fashion show earlier today.

The last time Ash saw her, Serena's hair was still short just above her shoulders. But now it was growing back to the ponytail Serena had when they first met in Kalos.

''Your hair. Why did you grow it back? I thought you liked it short after you cut it.''

 _''_ _He actually noticed?''_ Ash never was one to study a girl appearance but the fact he actually saw she did something different as simple as her longer hair surprised her.

The reason she cut her hair in the first place was to show her new found determination. It was a new look for her to show that she has changed. Serena used to give up on something that didn't go well. Eventually she grew it back because she achieved what she set out to do. Becoming Kalos Queen. There was no need for her anymore to maintain that look and it started growing back on its own.

''Um. You like it?'' Serena was fishing for a compliment concerning the way she looked. All the make-up artists and designers did her absolute best to make her look as perfect as possible. And Serena agreed. She just hoped it got a reaction out of him.

''Long or short hair. I don't care how people dress or look like. You're still you Serena.'' An answer that she came to expect from him. Ash was just to pure sometimes. Never judging on appearance but on behavior. It was frustrating for a girl that she should spend all this time on her looks trying to make a boy notice her, but she came to expect it from him. But it also gave her some relief that maybe he didn't change that much from that many years ago.

''Still you look amazing. You really look like those princesses my mom used to read me stories about.'' Was that a compliment Ash gave her? She took her hair and used it to hide her cheeks. Ash wondered if she was blushing.

Ash Ketchum knew a bit more about romance then in his younger days. Especially because his mother forced him to read books about behavior around people, so he wouldn't grow socially awkward after not interacting with physical human beings next to the Nurse Joy stationed at the peak of Mount Silver. And Delia would quiz him on the phone to prove he actually read them. If he didn't, she would drag him by the ear back to Pallet Town. So he now possessed a basic understanding of what love is supposed to be and why some people he met on their journey were acting so strange.

''Thank you.'' Not trying to stay on the compliment to long before she lost herself in her thoughts, she tried to guide the conversation to his looks.

''Your outfit. Valerie's maidens did a great job.''

''I still don't understand why I can't wear my cap instead of this stupid hat.''

''It's not really suited for where we're going. You can't turn up in the scraped clothes I saw this afternoon. You looked like you've been on the road for a long time. So what did you do when you left Kalos?''

Ash told her about some of the adventures he had in Alola. The Pokémon school he entered, the friends he met and the Z-crystals he'd been collecting.

''What are Z-Crystals?''

''They can only be found in Alola. You see there's something called trails instead of gym battles there. The trials are testing the bond between trainer and Pokémon. Each Pokémon type has a trial in which you can earn a Z-crystal from a captain. Their kind of like the regions gym badges. But you can use them for an one off attack with a lot of power. That's mainly the reason I've been there. They didn't have a Pokémon League when I first arrived there. But then I saw new Pokémon and Z-moves and I just had to stay there. A bit of a change of pace after the Kalos League.''

And then the tricky part. How is he going to explain to her where's been after he was done in Alola? Three years on top of Mount Silver isn't really a fact you want to say to worry your friend. Ash knew Serena worried about him. But that's normal considering she's a close friend to him.

Hoping to get some more time to come up with a reasonable explanation for the time gap he decided to let her do some talking.

''Speaking of changing pace. How did your contests in Hoenn work out?''

''They were amazing. I never knew there were so many different ways of showing your Pokémon like that. It's like another world opened up for me. I learned so much from my time there, I felt like a completely different person. I could see why you like travelling so much. So many different cultures to experience. It helped me grow into a better person who has more knowledge about taking care of Pokémon and keeping them perfectly groomed. And I finished in the top 8 in my first Grand Festival.''

Serena then told him she travelled through Sinnoh to learn more there before returning to Kalos to compete in the Master Class. She overcame her final hurdle in Aria and was crowned Kalos Queen just over a year ago.

''Congratulations on achieving your dream. I'm really happy for you.''

''Thank you Ash. But there's something I need to ask you.'' Serena wanted to ask him this ever since she became Kalos Queen. She needed a person like Ash for this. There were a lot of people who fit her criteria but no one was more suited to this job then Ash. She just hoped with all her heart that he would accept.

''We're here.'' The rider interrupted them. They've arrived at the ball Valerie was organizing.

''You can ask me later Serena. '' He said as he stood up and they went outside towards the festivities and just enjoying the night.

* * *

So what was she going to ask him? What kind of job does she have for him? And how will the ball turn out for the two of them?

Find out next time. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out before X-mas because family matters. Always busy this time of year.

I'm trying to make each chapter about 2000 words each. Just the right amount for me considering my personal life.

Oh, and the reason I didn't mention their kiss in this reunion, is because I wrote much of this before the end of XYZ. As explained in chapter one. I didn't put it in because I have to chance so much and so I can't stick to my 2 week schedule. AU and all remember?


	6. Chapter 6, At the ball

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 6, At the ball

* * *

They both stepped out of the chariot that guided them towards the mansion just out of town.

The outside was decorated with the same sort of banners Ash saw earlier in the town and the lights inside gave it a real glow similar to how Luminose Tower would light up. They heard noises coming from inside as if a lot of people were already gathered there.

The halls were decorated with paintings of fictional characters from different scenes in storybooks. Serena remembered some scenes from the stories her mother told her when she was little. Pinocchio in the stomach of a Wailord. The ugly Ducklett. Snowwhite and the 7 Machop. The Torkoal and the Diggersby.

The pair and their Pokemon continued their way until they reached the main hall. It was decorated even more lavishly then the halls they just went through. Classic music played in the background. People were all dressed formally and it was all very impressive. It made Ash and Pikachu realize the situation they found themselves in.

 _''_ _I'm way out of my depth here.''_

Sensing his nervousness, Serena gently put her hand into Ash's. Sylveon did the same for Pikachu wrapping one of her feelers around Pikachu's paw. She gave him a look that no matter what happened, she would guide him through the night. Serena did the same for Ash by holding his hand. He nodded his head as if to say thank you. Ash realized Serena had a calming effect on him. When they went inside the ballroom there were already people socializing and complimenting each other appearance. Some people already took the dance floor stationed there.

It's been a while but now that she was over her happiness of seeing him again, she noticed more of Ash his features. He was a lot taller than most of the men gathered there and it suggested he was quite muscular compared to the others. He had a habit of training physically together with his Pokémon and his body reaped the rewards of it.

''There you two are.'' They looked around and saw two familiar faces. It were Serena's two friends who were together with her this afternoon for Valerie's fashion show. Ash noticed Miette and Shauna walking up to them accompanied by 2 males his age.

''Aren't you going to introduce us to him Serena?'' One of the males asked her. By the sound of it she knew the two of them.

''Is he the one who won this afternoon's battle?'' The other boy asked her. It was a night to be polite and make some new friends.

''Jean. TJ. This is Ash.'' Serena introduced her suitor to her two friends boyfriends.

''I'm Jean. Pleasure to meet one of Miette's friends. She told me a lot about you.''

 _''_ _Did she now? How about the part she tried to get close to him like she is with you now?''_ Before Miette dated Jean she saw Ash as a potential suitor, and the bluenette accompying him looked over Ash. She noticed that the years did him pretty well.

Her boyfriend Jean extended his hand to him to say welcome. Ash put his own hand into Jean's returning the greeting.

''I'm Ash. Nice to meet you.'' Ash put his hand into Jean's and shook it thinking nothing wrong about it. Jean's face contorted because Ash squeezed a bit too hard.

''Ah. That's a firm grip you've got there.'' Jean yelped and tried to wring his hand loose out of Ash's grip. Ash let go and he apologized for it.

''Sorry. I've forgotten that I don't know my own strength.'' The boy that was now standing next to Shauna made his greetings.

''I'm TJ. I'm from Hoenn and I'm here to compete in the Kalos League.'' Ash shook his hand and tried not to squeeze it at all. His grip was very loose so that he wouldn't hurt TJ's hand as well.

''It's time for the dinner service ladies and gentlemen.'' Ashs face lighted up after hearing the word dinner.

''All right. Food.'' He didn't have anything to eat ever since Valerie's maidens took him away to get all dressed up so his stomach was already ordering him to get some.

At least Serena knew that his love for food was still there. Maybe she could surprise with him with some new macarons recipes she picked up on her travels.

* * *

The guests all took their seats on multiple round tables. Bonnie joined them after she arrived at the party herself. All tables were filled with plates full of delicious looking food. Ash wasted no time and began eating everything in arms reach.

''He's quite the glutton.'' Jean commented. Being a chef ,he enjoyed a good meal and took great care in every recipe he made. To him it looked like Ash was eating without tasting anything.

''Ash?'' Serena stopped him. He looked up with a pile of pasta still hanging in his mouth. It looked a beard of spaghetti. The other 4 who didn't travel with Ash sweat dropped.

''Are you actually tasting something?'' Ash slurped up the remainder pasta hanging from his mouth.

''This is so good!'' He continued his feast while the others looked on. Surprised that a human being can eat that much without slowing down.

''So why are you in Kalos? Weren't you travelling around to become a Pokémon master?'' Shauna asked him. She didn't mind him being here but it didn't really belong in his motive to become a Pokémon master. Just why is he revisiting a region he's already competed in the Pokémon League before?

''There aren't any trainers where I trained, so I forgot what it was like to battle a trainer. I'm hoping to find some strong trainers here to test the results of my training.'' Leaving out the part of the GS ball which got stolen. He didn't want his new friends to be drawn into a matter that didn't concern them.

''Since Bonnie was with you, did you battle Clemont already?'' Serena asked. Clemont has gotten better as well as a gym leader and his reputation was only enhanced after the Team Flare incident.

''I did.'' Of course she thought. After hearing that from him she wondered if Ash actually changed at all. It was starting to plant doubts in her of that he still was as dense before just after he complimented her appearance in the carriage.

''So how did it go?'' Serena wondered she saw their gym battle against each other and it was quite close between the two of them.

''Since Ash is busy eating. He and Pikachu beat Heliolisk with their first attack.'' Bonnie answered for Ash. This surprised the group.

''You oneshotted a gym leader?''

''You mentioned there weren't any trainers where you were. So were you've been training the last few years then?'' Miette asked.

''Mount Silver.'' Bonnie said as Ash stabbed his fork into another plate to take a bite of some pizza.

''You went up to Mount Silver!?''Jean screamed drawing everyone attention to him. Yelling in a dining room was not proper etiquette. He looked around and sat down again apologizing for his outburst.

 _''_ _Why does everybody react like that?''_ Ash thought to himself as he took some bread from another plate. First Meyer and then Jean. Was it really that dangerous up there?

''Why did you yell like that?'' TJ asked him.

''It's considered the most dangerous place in all of Johto. The Pokémon there are rumored to be as strong as gym leaders because of the cold and unforgiving environment.'' Jean told the rest of the group. TJ now had to know. If Ash was competing in the Kalos League this year would he actually stand a chance?

''How long were you up there?''

''3 years.'' Ash swallowed and answered like it wasn't a big deal.

 _''_ _That explains the firm handshake.''_ Jean reasoned because he went up there, Ash himself would've gotten stronger to. From the stories he heard anyone who travelled to Mount Silver better be as tough as they come.

Serena didn't like this bit of info one bit. She knew he was pretty reckless and always willing to get stronger with some of the most intense training she knew, but he crossed a line this time.

''You should've told me! How could you be so reckless to go up there for 3 years on your own without us knowing?''

''I didn't go alone Serena.''

 _''_ _What a relief.''_ At least he had someone with him making sure he didn't do anything to dangerous.

''I had my Pokémon with me of course. It was a pretty dangerous at first but the rewards were worth it. Right Pikachu?''

 _''_ _Not what I meant with that.''_ Serena was really upset with him now. She knew he would do anything for his Pokémon. He proved when he dived of Prism Tower to catch Pikachu and he nosedived into a volcano to help his Fletchinder. But this was a bit too much. Those were flashes of bravery. This was a endurance training that could've hurt him really bad.

''So wait. You're telling us you've been to one of the most dangerous places known across the regions, survived there for 3 years and fought Pokémon who were as strong gym leaders every day?'' TJ said. He really was hoping he wasn't competing in the League a few months from now.

''I've been up there so long it just became normal to me.'' Ash told them.

''You consider that normal?'' Shauna yelled. Now everyone else in the room looked at the seven like it was contagious. Some of them put their plates away, scared that something was wrong with the food.

''So what could you do up there?'' Jean asked. There wasn't much to do on Mount Silver.

''Mostly training in the wild or looking for strong Pokemon. There was this pack of Ursaring I was looking for that gave me trouble a while ago.''

 _''_ _Pack of…Ursaring?''_ Serena started to sound more frightened the more Ash told about his time up there. The rest of the group except Bonnie went silent after that one. He risked his health just to go looking for some Ursaring?

''You willingly looked for a pack of Ursaring!?'' Serena blurted out. She never had much experiences with Ursaring, but she knew they were quite dangerous if handled without caution. The girl was now on the edge of tears. He could have been so reckless? Does he have no sense of self preservation?

''They stole some of our supplies when we were a bit higher than usual. They could've kept the supplies if a Teddiursa didn't take my hat.'' Serena's head was now down looking at her knees and she was tensed up. She clutched her dress and Serena felt powerless at that moment. It seemed like she couldn't respond or wasn't even listening to them anymore.

''Wait hold on. You went after a pack of Ursaring just because they took your hat? ARE YOU CRAZY?'' Miette wondered.

''I asked them nicely but they were quite aggressive. So we took it back by battling them. You should've seen the leader. He must've been at least over 6 feet tall.'' The entire group mouths dropped. Ursaring were known to be about 5'11 high. One towering over the others was just terrifying.

Serena couldn't take it anymore. Just hearing about how Ash was training and living so dangerously broke her heart. She thought the training she did was difficult. It was nothing compared to what he went through.

 _''_ _Ash. Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped. Why did you do it? Just what other dangerous Pokémon did you met there?''_

Serena started to have horrible images about him. Being stuck at the bottom of a pit without any food or water. The fresh cuts and broken bones he might've experienced. The days of sleeping outside in temperatures that only citizens of Snowbelle City would find acceptable and the Pokémon who were up there ruthlessly defending their territory because some kid couldn't keep his nose out of their business.

 _''_ _I can't take anymore. How can he proud of me if I had it that easy?''_

''I need some fresh air.'' Serena said with no emotion and walked away from the dinner table. Ash knew now that it was his fault.

''Wait Serena. Do you want me to go with you?''

''No, I need to be alone.''

He had his doubts about following her after she denied his request, but seeing Pikachu and Sylveon looking at him worriedly convinced him. Maybe he should've told her. Maybe then she wouldn't worry as much and she wouldn't be running away like that. Ash went out to look for her after excusing himself.

''Let's go Pikachu, Sylveon.''

The rest of the group were still silent after what just happened between them. It wasn't until Shauna's boyfriend decided to break the silence.

''Something going on between those two?'' Bonnie answered for TJ.

''Maybe?''

* * *

Real fun idea to give old fairy tales a Pokémon spinoff. So you might be asking why didn't I go for the most obvious one? The Froakie Prince. From the wiki page of ''The Frog Prince.''

(In the tale, a spoiled princess reluctantly befriends the Frog Prince (meeting him after dropping a gold ball into a pond), who magically transforms into a handsome prince. Although in modern versions the transformation is invariably triggered by the princess kissing the frog, in the original Grimm version of the story the frog's spell was broken when the princess threw it against a wall in disgust.)

Yep. Think about that one next time you're reading any story based on that one.

''Kiss me and I'll turn *SMACK* IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO WORK LIKE THIS!''

See you next year. TROLOLOLOLOL.


	7. Chapter 7, Clearing things up

GS ball unlocked,

Chapter 7, Clearing things up

* * *

Serena ran away showing no emotion as she left the ballroom. She tried to act as emotionless as she could so it might seem she might just went out to get some fresh air.

Eventually she found a log next to small lake. The stars in the night sky reflected against the water making for quite a stunning sight. But the stunning sight was nothing compare to Ash in her mind.

 _''_ _He's just so strong, kind, brave, compassionate, selfless. He doesn't deserve it.''_ Now that Serena had everything she ever wanted she would like to give back to people. But she wanted to give Ash just a little bit more than others. Hearing about the danger he was in and she couldn't do anything to help him tore her apart. She sat there crying. Depressed, worried about his well being, frustrated that she wasn't there for him. And horrified he went to such a dangerous place without even letting her know.

 _''_ _Just why? Why did you do something so dangerous? I care for you. More than you can imagine.''_ Serena was brought out of her thoughts by her Sylveon. She wrapped one of her feelers around Serena's wrist trying to comfort her trainer.

''I must have worried you didn't I? I'm sorry Sylveon.'' She petted Sylveon feeling sorry that she ran away without saying anything to her.

''There you are.'' Serena turned around looking to where the voice came from. The cause of the emotions she was feeling at the moment.

When she met him again in Kalos to begin their journey there she thought he was perfect. That Ash had no flaws as a person. How could she not? He's nice, caring, brave and always ready to come to someone's aid. To her he was the blueprint of a noble prince and was aspiring to as confident and assured as he was. But the blueprint was quite lacking in some departments as she discovered with time.

Ash had next to no table manners. Had an almost borderline obsessive fixation on battling Pokémon. Was painfully unaware whenever she or any girl tried to impress him. In his eagerness to get to his next destination mostly got lost on his own. Jumps into a training session head first without thinking about the consequences like when he got sick that one time.

But without those things he wouldn't be Ash Ketchum. It made her realize that no one is perfect. And during the rest of her travels she discovered that people and Pokémon needed each other. The world can't function if they can't live in harmony together. Those were some of life's lessons she was taught and it made her want to be a shining example of that very idea.

''It's nothing.'' Sylveon meanwhile rubbed head against her knee trying to distract her from her trainers worries. Her Pokémon were always there for her to comfort. If there ever was anything wrong Serena could always turn to her partners.

''There is something that's bothering you Serena.''

''I…I…feel so…'' Although he was the reason she felt this way, it wouldn't be fair for Serena to throw the blame on him.

''I pride myself into completing my training with Palermo and inventing a new style of performance. Her tutoring was as difficult as you could imagine. But it's nothing compared to what you went through. Hearing about your training and what you've been through, when comparing it to mine makes me feel so…''

''Minuscule?'' She looked up to him. How he knew that word she didn't know but it was exactly how she was feeling.

''Yes. ''

 _''_ _So that's why she left. She thinks she had it easy compared to me.''_

''Are you proud of me?'' Serena asked him. Ash being put on the spot by her question. Who wouldn't be proud of calling Serena your friend? She repeated herself.

''Are you proud of me? Do you think I'm doing wonderful things for people? That no matter who or what, I will always support them and guide them when they're feeling down? To protect everyone that I know, even if it costs me my own happiness? To be a person that inspires others to chase their dreams and to never give till the end? Do you think that makes me a great person?'' She'd been dying to know the answer. For years she wondered if Ash would approve what she did. And know he just appeared out of thin air today and she would finally know the answer.

''Your effort allowed to become Kalos Queen. Your effort to help people rewarded you with the title. And I'm sure that even if you weren't Kalos Queen you would still help people. It's just who you are. You're Serena. You help people. It's what you do. And even if they don't want it right away they'll always come around eventually. Believe me I should know.''

Ash regretted every day that he lashed out at her after he lost his Snowbelle gym battle. Serena that day tried to help him from his defeat as he did for her so many times. Remembering her first Tripokalon in which she failed in the first round, she hoped to get Ash out of his depression. But he just yelled at her that she didn't understand. Being angry at him she threw snowballs at him saying that the person in front of her wasn't Ash. Eventually he came to his senses and apologized later that day. It was the only fight they had that day and Serena hoped with all her heart it would be the last and only one.

''Yes. I am proud. Proud that I know such an fantastic person who's helping people before herself. Who's always supportive to others no matter how many times they fail. Someone I'm proud of calling my friend. And it just motivates me to become a Pokémon Master even more.''

 _''_ _Just a friend huh?''_ Serena disappointed being called that but calmed down a bit after that he was happy for her and that he try would harder to become a Pokémon Master. Serena started to notice Ash in a different way now. His hair was a bit longer than it used to be. Although older, his face still had that look of innocence to it. This wasn't a boy anymore in her eyes.

''Oh that reminds me.'' He opened his jacket and he grabbed a small bag he'd been storing inside his suit jacket. He opened it up and 5 Pokeballs came out. Serena looked over to the 5 Pokeballs Ash presented to her.

''Pokeballs from Johto.'' Serena knew what they were from her studies but she never saw some in real life. They looked pristine and like they just came out of the Pokeball factory in the city.

''I want you to have one.'' He offered one to her.

''Ash. These are special Pokeballs. I don't know how rare they are but I can't take…'' Ash interrupted her.

''The man who gave them, told me I could use them however I wanted. I also gave one to Clemont and Bonnie when I saw them again. I want you to take one. I won't take no for an answer.'' He smiled. With no option than to take one she looked over them.

''I like this one.'' Feeling bold, she took the pink Pokeball with the heart symbol on top. Hoping he would get the hint on why exactly she picked that one.

''That's a Love ball. You can use that to capture a Pokémon from a different gender of one you already own. Maybe you can use it to find another Eevee who gets along with Sylveon pretty well.'' The fairy type cooed at that.

''Then I pick this one.'' She noted it looked almost exactly to how her backpack was modeled after the first time she travelled through Kalos. Serena just liked the heart design on it and thought nothing of it at the time that it could be modeled after a Pokeball.

''Because it's pink right? As I remember you like wearing pink.''

'' _So he does pay attention to my looks somewhat.''_ Serena selfishly hoped he was looking at her and would try and find the changes she's been through. Ash was now staring intently at her face. She wondered what he was thinking about at the moment.

'' _Should I tell Serena her face is as pink as the Pokeball?''_ Shoving it aside for now he went to ask her something that's on his mind.

''Let's talk about something else. Could you tell me what you were going to ask me in the chariot?''

After what happened tonight at the mansion Serena completely forgot about it. She slapped herself forgetting something so important.

''Ash. I know you love travelling all over but there's no one I trust more to do this than you. I have a job for you.''

''A job? What for?'' Serena then explained everything about the organization her mentor Palermo set up. A charity foundation that does everything to improve and stimulate the relationship between humans and Pokémon. Ash listened intently to the entire back-story and was quite impressed with what she did on charity these last few years.

''You'll give demonstrations to show people how great Pokémon are. The pay is great and it might help you get closer to your goal of being a Pokémon Master. Nothing you do is a waste of time right?'' Hoping to convince with a thought he taught her. No matter how dumb and how much as a waste of time it seemed, you could always learn from it and use it.

''Why me? Aren't there other people you can ask?''

''With all your experiences travelling you've seen so much. I hope that you can show them something, that the rest of us can't. We have a lot people under contract who promote the idea of harmony with their Pokémon but none have travelled the regions like you did. You have so many stories to tell and met all kinds of different trainers who have their own style. From type specialists to Pokémon rangers. Maybe you could inspire the young people to find a path to follow. I once was their age and I didn't know what I wanted to do. It wasn't until Shauna introduced me to Pokémon performing that I really knew what I was trying to achieve. And since that moment I wanted young people to find their dream. I was so long stuck without one that I want no one to experience living without one. Please consider it. That's all I'm asking of you.''

''I'll think about it. First I need to take care of something here in Kalos for an old friend.''

 _''_ _It's nothing dangerous. Just a small errand for a thing from my past. It's not much to worry about.''_ At least that is what his gut feeling was telling him. He really didn't want her to get hurt or anything. But lying at Serena's face, something inside told him it would the most terrible thing he could do at the moment. He promised himself this afternoon he wouldn't lie to Bonnie anymore.

''Maybe I can help you with it? As long as I can make my performances I'd love to travel with you again even if it's just a short time.''

And he especially couldn't do it after Serena told him how much charity work she'd been doing between her performances and duties as Kalos Queen. She didn't deserve to be lied to.

''Uh, how to put this.'' So Ash nervously told her everything. How he was asked to retrieve the GS ball from the Orange Islands. That Professor Ivy wasn't able to open before he brought it to Professor Oak who then asked him to take it to Kurt. Before not hearing about it for years and he continued his travelling.

''One day during my training I received a call from the Professor Oak that Kurt's place had been broken into. But the only thing that was stolen was the GS ball. He left a letter for me that told would he would find me in Kalos. After I arrived in Luminose City and battled Clemont, Bonnie suggested I went to Laverre City to see you again after so long. And well. Here we are I guess. I'm sorry I've kept this for so long.''

Serena wanted to be mad at him but it just would be wasted effort. For some reason or another Ash had the remarkable talent to always attract bad guys to him. How else does Team Rocket always manage to find him? And to be one of the key players in stopping Team Flare.

''Clemont and Bonnie know as well but it feels like something I have to do alone.''

''Why? People can achieve more when they work together.''

''It's just. I spend so long up on Mount Silver I actually wondered if I was making progress. We've grown up now. We're young adults. You have so many responsibilities as Kalos Queen. I can't even imagine what it feels like. I feel like retrieving the GS ball on my own is a first step to adulthood for me. I'm sorry. I promise I'll come visit you after I bring the GS ball back to Kurt. I'm actually planning to do the Kalos League again.''

''You are?''

''Yeah. And this time we're going one better, right Pikachu?'' Serena looked at the two of them radiating confidence. It remembered her of that time he started doubting himself after he lost his first gym battle in Kalos. But with a few words of encouragement from her side he managed to win his first gym badge. And with the maturing attitude he displayed she would've had no doubt that he would succeed this time.

This talk refreshed her spirit. How is it possible that one person can make you feel surprised, confused, bedazzled, mad, upset, comforting and happy all in the same day?

''How about we go back?'' Ash wondered. He had no indication of the time they were outside and he was starting to wonder if people would miss them considering Serena was supposed to be the star of the party. He stood up and took her hand. He helped her stand up from the log and slowly made their way back to the party. On the way back she asked him something.

''Ash? Can we do this more often?'' He looked at her surprised. Did Serena really wanted him to go to these fancy gatherings more often? Ash found out he stood out like a sore thumb in occasions like this. He would try out everything believing it could help him be a Pokémon Master but this was maybe one thing that made him feel like he was wasting his time.

''Talking I mean. Just talking to you calms me down.''

''Oh. Of course we can. I like talking to you as well.''

''Just promise me no secrets from now on. If there's anything that's bothering you come to me immediately. I want to help you. No more secrets from now on. Promise?'' She spoke in a tone almost demanding it from him.

''Promise.''

* * *

Happy new year.

See you in two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8, Just our luck

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 8, Just our luck

* * *

Ash and Serena walked back to the mansion where the party was being held when suddenly a gust of wind erupted from it. Their hair was being blown up from the shockwave and they braced themselves. After recovering from the gust of wind they saw people running out of the mansion from the other side of the building. The windows were blown out and some of the interior also landed outside. One of the guests saw Serena and ran up to the pair as if to warn them.

''Serena! They are some people attacking the mansion. Valerie and some of the others are fighting back. Can you please go in and help?'' Ash heard all that he could stand.

''Pikachu, let's go.'' Ash and Pikachu sped off inside towards the danger and to try the people who were still inside fighting back.

''Always going in head first.'' Serena and Sylveon went after them but to the makeup of the dress and the slippers she was wearing underneath it was hard for her to run with him.

* * *

''So we already took care of some trainers here. Which one of you is next?''

Instead of the robe hooded men that Ash and Serena were dealing with right now, they were wearing a sort of armor that covered up their faces. Something what looked like a voice box hung around their necks making the four of them sound identical. It was hard to look and listen for any clues on their identity considering they were so well covered up. Not a bit of skin showing, they went all-out to stay anonymous.

''Don't be so shy! I'm burning with anticipation!'' One in an orange red armor yelled. A flame motive was running through it so it was probable that he was a user of fire types.

''Always a hothead. Learn to control yourself. A runner up in the Kalos League has to be strong. Or was it just luck. We'll see after I tested his power. If he shows up that is!'' Another one in grey armor told his comrade.

''You want a battle I'll give you one. Swampert Go!'' TJ send out his most trustworthy companion. Swampert was his starter Pokémon in Hoenn and even though he always took and switched his Pokémon on his journey, Swampert was the one he couldn't leave behind at Professor Birch.

''He's mine. Since I know just how much you hate to get wet.'' The grey armored one with the Nidoking told his partner. Unlike his comrade in red this one didn't seem to care about what type he was facing against.

''Swampert Ice Punch!''

''Overpower him with Poison Jab!'' The two fists clashed and tried overpowering each other. It wasn't before long before the effects on their fists disappeared. They both gave up their attack and grappled with each other seeing who had more raw strength. Nidoking eventually won out pushing Swampert away from him and a confident grin emerged on its face. Like he was reveling in the fact that he was the more powerful of the two.

''Mud Bomb.'' Not being able to overpower the Nidoking, TJ would try to hit a super effective move and hope it would lower his opponents accuracy at the same time. A ball made off mud, shot from Swampert's mouth and was directed at Nidoking.

''Iron Tail!'' The Royal horn Pokémon tail turned a silver color. He slammed his tail against the attack splashing the mud everywhere. The hardened tail protected him from any damage.

''Sludge Wave!'' Nidoking spouted a purplish goo out of his mouth, but its attack didn't hit Swampert directly. He used it over the floor around Swampert. Surrounded it had nowhere to go. The other people all looked for a table in hope to avoid touching the toxic waste. Nidoking still being capable moving in the toxic sludge without any drawbacks slowly made its way to Swampert. As if he was goading the Swampert even if had the type disadvantage against the Water/Ground type.

''Use Muddy…''

''Hold it.''

The one in a grey armor decided to test TJ just how much other Pokémon are worth to him. Cause the sludge wouldn't poison Swampert or anyone else. The Nidoking had the rare ability Sheer Force. It removes status ailments from attacks and makes them more powerful instead. So matter how many times he hit someone with a Poison Jab, the opponent wouldn't be poisoned.

''A warning. You might do so and do a lot of damage to Nidoking, but at the same time you'll spread it over to the rest of the room. Are you willing to risk other people's Pokémon just to beat me?''

The grey one started bluffing his way to victory now.

TJ and his Swampert were in a pinch now. He could use Muddy Water to wash away the poisonous sludge and allow Swampert to move freely without having the danger of being poisoned, but like the mysterious person told him. He would be poisoning everyone else in this room. And with a lot of people using Fairy types, he didn't want to have that one on his conscious. Being put on the spot he could do nothing more but wait for the inevitable big hit.

''Who are you people?'' Shauna asked the four figures.

''Ah the Tripokalon promoter, Sheena was it? Tell me something. How does it feel knowing you and your friends never be will able to draw out the true power of your Pokémon?'' This one wore a silver armor. But despite the voicebox it had hints of disdain. As if mocking her and everyone who ever dream about becoming a performer was wasting their time.

''Its Shauna! And what do you mean with that?''

''Kindness and happiness are overrated. Instead of giving you should be selfish. It's a lesson I will teach your precious queen and all young girls who want to be Kalos Queen. And I'm going to enjoy destroying _her_ dreams and everything _she_ believes in.'' A sort of glee emanated. The mere prospect of meeting the new Kalos Queen made the person shake from excitement almost. And the idea of ruining the ideal of Kalos Queen filled him/her up with a twisted glee.

''What do you want with Serena?! What lesson are you talking about?'' Miette came to the defense of her friend. With all the good they've been doing for the last couple of years, who's he or she to comment on what a performer should be.

''Who cares about your lesson? Magmortar Lava Plume!'' The one in red armor was maybe even more hotheaded than his Magmortar. The Lava Pokémon raised his canon shaped arms at Swampert and shot a wave of fire from both. TJ looked over Swampert and noticed he was cornered. And being trapped in one place he couldn't do anything but watch how his Swampert would take the attack. Although a Fire type move, it was a good shout Swampert would get burned.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. To the surprise of all inside the floor tore up and was lifted into a slight angle. The purple sludge on the floor went down into the crater created so everyone could move freely again. But before the searing heat could hit him, a blue hue appeared as if it doused the flame and created a curtain of fog.

Once Ash was inside the hallways leading to the main ballroom Serena finally managed to catch up with him. She noticed there were a lot of people wearing white robes. Their heads covered by the hoods, a symbol was sewed upon it. An Purple U-shaped ornament with the endings forming round coming together at the top. They all had an aura of mystique around them the pair already knew which direction this was heading too.

''Before you pass. You'll have to battle us.'' A group of 6 people stood in front of him all with Mightyena baring their fangs at them. Pikachu already jumped off his shoulder and cheeks sparking. Whoever it was Ash wanted to make short work of them fast as possible and he had just the Pokémon to do so.

''Infernape I choose you.'' The Flame Pokémon popped out of his Pokeball and was ready for battle. Ever since Ash told him he was a pick to catch a thief, he wanted nothing more than to help Ash. Considering the history the two have it's not surprising they wanted to test their strength.

 _''_ _Another one I don't know off.''_ First the Swellow Ash used in his battle against the Furfrou trainer and now the Infernape in front of her. Serena been to Sinnoh after she left Hoenn. She heard about the final evolution the starter Fire type Chimchar there, but it was the first time she saw one in person. It made her ask herself if Ash had even more exotic Pokémon with him.

''Infernape, Flamethrower. Pikachu, Thunderbolt.'' The two wasted no time aiming for the six Mightyena. Serena wasn't going to stand by. She promised she would help Ash with his mission here in Kalos and proving that's she's gotten stronger too would be a great start.

''Sylveon, Swift.''

A blue figure emerged from the vapor from Magmortar's Lava Plume. When the steam evaporated the figure standing in it looked like a humanoid frog with a giant throwing star on his back.

The red armored one was furious at his attack not being able to burn Swampert.

''Are you Ash's Greninja?'' Bonnie asked the mysterious Pokémon. It nodded yes.

 _''_ _So the Legendary Greninja is true after all. So that must mean he's here.''_ The final member of the four said. The person in the blue armor noted. The figure was the most quiet one of the four not having said anything yet until that point. Only giving out orders for their Pokémon to attack.

''Ash would be so happy to see you again. Hey, where's Squishy?''

Greninja was the only one from the two. It made Bonnie feel a bit dejected that her little green friend wasn't with the Water/Dark type. The two of them both left in order to protect Kalos from the vines that were released from the Team Flare incident and it made a promise it would one day see her again.

But the Zygarde core was still nearby. It was the one responsible for opening up the ground. But because it was such a crowded area it choose to stay hidden. It didn't like to be exposed to a large crowd for so long. So Greninja went in alone to help out and the Core would monitor everything that's going on above ground.

''Who cares? He's going to pay for putting out my flames!''

''That isn't like any Greninja I've ever seen! Why does it look like Ash so much? And why has the ground opened up?!'' Miette asked in a panicked state.

* * *

Ash and Serena had no trouble with the six Mightyena. After they knocked each one of them out the Mightyena's were returned to their Pokeballs and their respective trainer left as soon as possible.

Ash was ready to chase them down but Serena grabbed his arm and stopped him from going.

''Leave them. We need to go inside. People need us.'' He nodded and decided to follow Serena's advice.

Ash ran up to the door leading to the main ball room and using his shoulder barged the door open. When he opened the door open he was expecting a mess, but the first things his eyes laid on were the blue Pokémon with a throwing star on his back.

''Greninja? Is…that?'' He rubbed his eyes. He was so overjoyed at seeing his Greninja again, that the two nearly forgot everything that was going on around him. The two stared at eachother speechless at seeing the other again.

''I know you missed each other. But this isn't the time for a sweet reunion!'' Bonnie snapped them out of it. She knew exactly what this meant for the two of them but this wasn't a time for bringing up old memories.

''So you finally showed up. It was right to leave that little note to Kurt. Here you go.'' One of the armored knights threw a small object towards Ash which he caught. It was wrapped in, so he opened it to see what was inside. It was a Pokeball. Instead of red on top it had a pink/purplish color. The top has the initials written on it in the same style the GS ball had. But instead of GS it was BK. It shone underneath the chandeliers lights and some of the people in attendance eyed the ball like it was a magnificent diamond.

Ash stored it away in his pocket for Kurt later. He came here for the GS ball. Kurt might have been happy with such a pretty ball, but Ash wasn't going to return to Johto with something else than the ball Kurt asked him for.

''This is the answer to all your problems here.'' One of the four said to him.

''My problems? The only problem I have right now is you four!'' Ash yelled back.

''We've done what we came for. Kingdra, Draco Meteor!'' The blue armored one ordered Kingdra to use the strongest Dragon type move. A yellow ball of energy got fired from the Pokémon's snout and went straight up. Unlike an ordinary Draco Meteor which separated in tiny projectiles once the attack reached its highest point, it came straight back down as a concentrated ball of destruction.

''That's going to destroy the mansion!'' Someone who stayed behind to fight yelled.

''Greninja Water Shuriken, Infernape Flamethrower, Pikachu Thunderbolt.'' Ash ordered his Pokémon. Everyone who stayed behind ordered an attack to try and stop the Draco Meteor from falling on top of the mansion. The Pokémon's attacks combined together and it headed straight for the falling Draco Meteor. A huge explosion erupted a few feet above the mansion roof just preventing it from caving in. Everyone then turned his attention back to the group of four but they were prepared for it.

''Smokescreen.'' The Magmortar let out a black cloud of smoke from its arms concealing the group for everyone. After their sight was obscured and Serena managed to get her composure, she ordered Sylveon to use Fairy Wind to blow the smoke away. Through the hole in the roof the smoke blew off leaving nothing behind at where the four armored people were standing.

''They got away.'' Ash resented the fact they were gone. But there were four people he was having to deal with now instead of the one. Plus a couple of hooded lackeys. And they called themselves Team Union. When he saw everyone trying to gather their bearings from the assault, Ash made a ironic joke towards his partners.

''Another group of criminals. Just our luck.''

* * *

So it appears there's more than just one person who stole the GS ball. And what exactly is that purple Pokeball our hero has now?

And I know I didn't show much of Ash and Serena battling. But come on. It's two main characters against a bunch of minions. What outcome could there be?

See you in two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9, A friendly battle

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 9, A friendly battle

* * *

After the 4 mysterious knights and their henchmen left, Ash had been thinking about what just happened.

 _''_ _So they're the ones who stole the GS ball. Still, I wonder what they meant by the solution to my problems?''_ He eyed the crystal Pokeball in his hand.

 _''_ _Just why did they give this to me?''_

But this wasn't a time to just sit quietly and think. Some Pokémon were injured by Team Union's attack and had to get to a Pokémon center as quickly as possible. The trainers who stayed behind to fight, were already running towards the Pokémon Center to heal their comrades.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie decided to go to the Pokémon Center to get their rest and heal their Pokémon as well. They arrived at the Pokecenter there were already a few people from the party trying to get Nurse Joy to heal their Pokémon. It looked like she was preparing for an all-nighter. After a few hours Nurse Joy emerged from the back having good news for all trainers. All Pokémon would make a speedy recovery after a good night's sleep.

Greninja followed them as well not leaving his trainer's side. Greninja once was a troubled Froakie. Originally a starter Pokémon for young trainers who started their journey it proved quite to be a handful. It never truly made a connection to other Froakie he lived with and was so much of a handful that starting trainers always returned it to Professor Sycamore.

''Long time no see huh?'' Ash's focus was now on one thing only. He was excited and thrilled to see his old Pokemon again. The first Pokémon he caught in Kalos.

The two embraced each other the same way as when they said goodbye. Greninja knew it was him. Ash's looks might've changed, but from the inside Greninja still felt the connection was still there. No other person gave him a feeling like this.

Then on one faithful day it met Ash and from the start the two of them managed to click immediately. It assisted Ash in stopping Professor Sycamore's rampaging Garchomp due to Team Rocket trying to control. When Froakie saw Ash's bravery by jumping of Luminose Tower to save Pikachu, he decided that he would be its trainer.

There was a hidden connection between the two of them which they discovered on their journey. Even Ash's oldest partner in Pikachu couldn't perform such a feat. A bond so close that enabled them to trigger a kind of transformation similar to mega evolution. And after all these years it was still there.

Ash understood exactly what Greninja was telling him. Not with words but with feelings.

Greninja got rid of the vines he was tasked to search and destroy. Zygarde one day felt the region was purified and released him from his duties. He trained in solitude, growing stronger awaiting the day Ash would finally return to Kalos. He had a dream about their first encounter in Luminose City and memories of Laverre City. Seeing it as a sign he travelled from his training location to where he was now. And when he heard the explosions he sped towards it to finally meet Ash and Pikachu again.

Pikachu talked back to Ash's fellow Pokémon. But there was another who wanted to get known with the mysterious Water type.

Infernape went closer up and studied the frogs features. It noticed it the side of its head looked similar to Ash's hairstyle and the attitude he'd been emitting was familiar. The Fire/Fighting type stepped closer still wary of the Water type in front of him.

Infernape and Greninja made their acquaintances. Although both Pokémon belonging to Ash, they never met before. They were both clashing dual types. Fire-Fighting and Water-Dark would be a recipe for disaster in normal circumstances, but knowing the one thing that connected them was enough for them to respect each other. Both of them raised their paws and shook them to say hello to each other.

Serena was looking over their reunion, smiling at the interaction between the two. Both of them powerhouses, but closer than family. They've never seen each other before and yet it felt like they were long missing relatives greeting one another. Ash really had a way to treat his Pokémon.

They all decided to stay in one off the rental rooms inside the Pokémon Centre and called it a night.

* * *

*The next morning*

Ash woke up pretty early. But to his surprise his friends are already awake. This also included Shauna, TJ, Miette and Jean. They were waiting for him in the Pokémon Centre main dining room as if waiting for him. But at the moment their attention was directed at the TV screen showing the morning news.

 _''_ _Our main story today. What should've been a night of celebration turned into a night of chaos. Last night at Laverre City's Fairy Tale Ballroom Dance a group has shown itself to the region calling themselves Team Union.''_ The screen showed a picture of some hooded men before the armored knights were shown as well. The pictures were pretty vague but you could still determine form the silhouettes it was them.

 _''_ _But due to the efforts of the visiting trainers and participants including our very own Kalos Queen, any further damage was prevented and nothing of value was stolen. We tried to get a response from the Kalos Queen herself but she was unable to respond to our messages.''_

 _''_ _Authorities are gathering Intel about this new gang and as we speak, are hoping to get more information as the day progresses. The travelling advice is that if you necessarily need to go somewhere, bring someone with you.''_

 _''_ _Their actions last night seemed like an act of vandalism. Is this a new villainous team like Lysandre's Team Flare or are they former Team Flare members acting under a new alias? More on this later at the 12 o'clock news.''_

''You guys are up pretty early.'' Ash spoke up and everyone's look fell on him. He knew exactly what was coming.

''What's with those guys? And what exactly is that Pokeball they gave you?'' Miette didn't waste any time and went straight to the point.

''Don't know. But I know now they're the ones I was looking for.''

''Excuse me?'' Shauna asked. Ash explained everything what happened in Johto and how he got here to this point. This left them all stunned and quiet except for Bonnie and Serena who already knew the true reason he returned to Kalos.

''Anymore reasons you are here that you didn't tell us? Like catching a Legendary Pokémon? Mastering mega evolution. Or just something dangerous in general?'' Jean started to think that the young trainer from Pallet Town was a thrill seeker. He didn't mind some adventure himself but whatever Ash did went a bit away from his comfort zone.

''The way they talked to you seemed like they know you. Did you meet them before?'' Shauna asked Ash. One of those knights left a bad feeling at her yesterday. The way it spoke about the ideal of Kalos Queen being a fake ideology and how it was looking forward crushing Serena's dream and teaching her a lesson. She didn't tell Serena yet, to not worry her but she was waiting for a moment when they were alone to tell her.

''No.''

''Any idea where they went?'' Now Jean had a question for him.

''No.''

''Any clue what they want?'' Miette now with her own question.

''No.'' Ash was getting tired of all this. And he was pretty sure that to the next question, the answer will also be a no.

''Do you have this city's gym badge?'' TJ asked.

''No. Wait what?'' Already answering before his mind processed what the question was, he quickly retracted that statement.

''Since my gym battle is now postponed due to the mess here, I want to battle you to see where I stand compared to Valerie. Care for a battle?'' TJ was pretty nervous asking him for a battle. After meeting Ash last night and hearing about his exploits on the dangerous Mount Silver he really had his doubts about challenging him. But you can't be the best without beating the best, so against his better judgment he decided to go for it.

''Can't see why not?''

* * *

The group went outside to a battle field behind the Pokémon Centre. Ash and TJ stood on opposite sides. Now all they needed was a referee. Bonnie stepped forward. This would be the first time she unofficially became a referee and would do her best like her brother would.

''Since Clemont isn't here I'm going to be the referee. How about one on one?'' The trainers both agreed and Ash was quite eager to start.

''Torterra, I choose you!'' Ash threw the Pokeball and the final form of the Grass type Sinnoh starter appeared. Torterra was a giant Pokémon which looked quite like a tortoise. It's lower body was a brown color similar to the bark of most trees and patches of green around its body. On either side of the head was a spike which looked like a rock with 3 more protruding from its shell. A small tree was on top off the shell which small Pokémon in the wild used to build their nests.

''Awesome, a Torterra!'' Bonnie left the middle of the battle field and was looking over Torterra intently.

''I never seen one so close before. Look at the tree in its back. You think we can build a tree house for you there Dedenne?'' The make shift referee was already daydreaming about a Dedenne treehouse and what it would be like just laying on its back while its walking.

''I thought you were supposed to be impartial Bonnie.'' Shauna defended her boyfriend. It was quite an impressive Pokémon but she was pretty sure TJ would be able to give Ash a hard time in this friendly battle.

Serena decided to ask him about his choice of Pokémon. It's been eating away at her ever since he used Swellow and Infernape yesterday.

''Why don't you pick the Pokémon who actually were part of your Kalos team?'' The only ones she knew from the team he had now, were Pikachu and Greninja. His Infernape was already being great friends with Greninja, but she really missed Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern and wondered why he didn't take them with him again.

''I want some off my other Pokémon to see Kalos and let them see the regions they haven't been in. Let them experience something new. And the selection I made now is concentrated on power. Since I didn't know who I was going to deal with I took some heavy hitters with me. That included Torterra here.'' Looking at the Continent Pokémon he definitely fell in the description heavy hitter.

Torterra didn't look like he could maneuver that much, So TJ decided that staying away would be the best option.

''Tropius Go!'' Tropius is a large dinosaur Pokémon with a brown body wrapped in green leaves on its chest and head. It had four green leaves on its back. It has a long neck, where underneath its chin was growing fruit. These yellow, banana-like fruits can be picked and eaten by other Pokémon or humans and was said to taste quite sweet.

''Battle start.'' Bonnie gave the command to begin.

''Tropius, take flight and use Energy Ball.'' The four leaves on its back flapped and it was quite a sight to see such a big Pokémon fly with such ease. It opened his mouth and a green ball started to appear from it. Eventually gathering enough energy it launched it to the standing Torterra.

But to their shock Ash didn't order anything. No command to dodge or counter attack.

 _''_ _Isn't he trying to dodge it?''_ Serena noted. The only time Ash battled defensively was with Goodra. But he d\had the added effect of having Bide so it could repel attacks back. But there wasn't any action from Torterra indicating on a counterattack.

The green orb collided with Torterra head on creating a black cloud of smoke. The smoke eventually cleared and Torterra wasn't looking any worse for wear. He shook off the feeling he had and was ready for a suitable time to strike back.

''No scratch? Nothing?''

''You got to hit a bit harder than that to beat Torterra. Now use Energy Ball yourself.'' Torterra opened its jaw and started creating ball that looked the same as the one Tropius fired before.

''Dodge it.'' Torterra shot it and Tropius dodged by moving a bit higher in the air.

''Get close Torterra.'' The people watching thought Ash had gone crazy. How can such a lump Pokémon like Torterra hit a flying type so high up with his body?

''Rock Climb.'' Torterra yelled his name and his legs in front started to glow white. A giant pillar shifted up from the ground and went up right underneath Tropius. Torterra ran up the vertical pillar and was charging for Tropius head on. In shock TJ just managed to issue an order.

''Dodge it!'' It managed to just get away from the incoming Continental Pokémon and was quite surprised how close it actually was to hitting him. Torterra flew a bit threw the air before it landed on the ground. A small shockwave was felt because of its massive weight landing pretty hard.

''Now Leaf Storm.'' TJ ordered. It flapped its leaved wings and a torrent of green leaves bombarded Torterra. It stood his ground and took the attack head on like the Energy Ball before it.

''Torterra, Let's show them a real Leaf Storm.'' Torterra now fired a huge tornado of leaves from its body. It hit Tropius head on and for a good few seconds it was blown around in the whirlwind of leaves. Trying to regain his control in flight it struggled quite hard to get himself up right again. It managed eventually and it was already looking tired while Torterra wasn't looking any worse for wear.

''I think that's enough Torterra. Let's stop.'' Ash left his box on the battlefield and stepped forward towards Torterra congratulating and thanking him for the effort.

''Are you quitting?'' TJ asked him. The battle wasn't over yet. Tropius was still able to battle but Ash didn't want to push it too far. He still had trouble controlling himself and didn't want to knock him out with an accidental hit like Clemont's Heliolisk and the Furfrou yesterday.

Understanding his reasoning they called it a draw.

''Let's get Tropius healed in the Pokémon Center.''

''What about Torterra?'' Serena wondered. It seemed strange that Ash didn't heal his Pokémon after a battle. He always took better care of his Pokémon than himself so it surprised her.

''Already covered. Synthesis.'' Torterra started to shine a faint yellow and was absorbing sunlight. Whatever little damage was done already was healed instead.

''You still had a move like that?'' Shauna asked in shock. All confidence about TJ winning disappeared when Ash revealed his final move.

Serena now could see some of the fruits of his training. From what's she's seen so far suggested Ash improved indefinitely. He has absolutely no trouble against the Furfrou trainer yesterday, held his own quite easily against Team Union's minions with her help and overpowered TJ with ease. His abilities as a trainer were unquestioned. But she couldn't help but think about him alone.

 _''_ _Just how much did you change as a person?''_

* * *

And yes. Ash might come over as one of those ''betrayed Ash fics strength without the moodiness'' but he isn't perfect. Just wait next chapters.

See you in two weeks.


	10. Chapter 10, Preparing to set off

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 10, Preparing to set off

* * *

After TJ had his Tropius healed by Nurse Joy, Ash was preparing to say his goodbyes for now. He enjoyed hanging around with his new friends, but Kurt was counting on him to solve a mystery. Ash was about to make his next move known to the group before Serena started talking before he got the chance.

''I'm scheduled to have a surprise performance in Dendemille Town. You can see how much better we've become. I'm sure you'll enjoy our new performances.''

''We? Did you remember why I'm here? I promised I would come to you after I'm done here.'' Ash told Serena.

''Oh no. I told you I would help you with retrieving it. It's my turn to help you Ash.'' A bit mad saying that he would be travelling alone without her and Bonnie again she went up right in his face. But Ash was not backing down as well.

''I don't want you to get involved in this. I need to figure this out on my own.''

''Ever thought about what I want? Ever thought about what Bonnie wants? I'm not taking no for an answer. I don't care how much you think you've gotten stronger. I don't trust it. You'll be walking right into their hands. And Kalos has changed since the last time you've been here. You'll need a guide to help you through this. And as much as I hate to brag, I pretty much know the region inside out as the Kalos Queen.'' Serena boasted. A scowl appearing on her face. Just last night they made a promise not to leave any secrets for each other and that she would help him. Ash breaking it after one night wasn't going down with her.

This was a surprise for him. What happened to her? Wasn't she supposed to smile the entire time? And he really didn't want to argue with her but it was for her own good. At least he thought about it that way.

''But…'' Ash tried to give an explanation for travelling alone but Serena wouldn't have any of it. She loved him and would do anything for him. But a bit of tough love was necessary at this point.

''I'm not taking no for an answer. Now where are you going?'' Serena waited for his answer still looking angrily at him. This was a side he never saw before from her and he didn't like seeing Serena mad. Miette, Shauna, TJ and Jean were quiet during all this. Especially her female friends were quite stunned that Serena would lecture her crush like that.

Bonnie was just waiting patiently to help Serena out if Ash would speak up again. The whole idea of going with him in the first place was because she wanted to help Ash catch the thief as well. The young blonde gave a suggestion for their next course of action.

''Have you tried opening it that ball they tossed you?'' Ash explained that he tried last night but like the GS ball it gave no response. He tried to force it open, have Pikachu use Thunderbolt on it and trying to chip away at the crystal that decorated the top. But maybe it was made from the same material as the GS ball but just a different color.

''You do know there's a Pokeball factory here right? Maybe they can help you out.'' Bonnie knew if Clemont would notice her having a hidden motive instead of just going to Laverre City, the overprotective brother would come out again. Ash, Serena and her brother were doing dangerous activities at her age. She always felt left out because she was so small but now that she was a young teenager she was going to prove she was a grown up now.

''Whatever this thing is, it's not made in a Pokeball factory. You think a Pokeball this shiny would be locked away more secure. And they just gave it to me. Would you just give up an one of a kind Pokeball? They told me it's the answer to my problems, whatever that's supposed to mean. It just doesn't make any sense to me. Any idea where we should go first?'' If Serena knew as much about Kalos as she said she did, than the first suggestion would instantly be a success. He had faith in her that she wouldn't let him down. She never did.

''Back to one of Valerie shops.''

A shiver went up Ash's spine. It scared him more than any horror movie. Was she really taking him clothes shopping? He normally wore what his mom made for him for his journeys and that would suffice for him. He wasn't looking forward at being stuck in a clothing store for a few hours when he had more important things to do.

''What does having new clothes have to do with Pokeballs and bad guys? You're dressed great.''

Serena and Bonnie already grabbed his hands and was pulling him towards Valerie's workshop. Despite Ash's protests the two girls ignored him. But Serena was more distracted by his final comment. She was wearing nothing special in her eyes. Just a red top with some blue jeans with a light pink jacket with the sleeves hanging over her shoulders.

 _''_ _Did he just say I looked great?''_

* * *

*At Valerie's workshop*

''I still don't understand why you're getting clothes at a time like this.''

''It's not for us. We are going to get YOU new clothes. You can't run around chasing bad guys looking like that.'' Bonnie argued. Ash begged to differ. But the two girls were right.

The jacket and pants he wore were completely torn and were ready to be replaced. Ever since he came off the mountain he didn't had any new clothes to pull on. Ash put it away as a side thought but he knew she was right. Not that he would admit it. But still he had doubts. This was a shop for young girls. He saw dresses and all sorts of female clothing hanging on coat racks. Ash was not known with shops like this, but he got a pretty big hunch they don't have sports jackets or just ordinary jeans laying around.

''Why not? Its more comfortable than what I wore last night. And I doubt they will care what I wear.''

''But Serena cares how you look.'' Bonnie replied with a small smile. Ash didn't understood what she meant with that. Was she planning to dress up like him again in case he gets sick? Or did Bonnie mean something else with that?

Serena was already through the clothing racks trying to find something suitable for him. But she just couldn't help herself. She just loved fashion too much to not look for something herself. Not only that, her little experiment was about to start. She remembered the comment he made about her look last night and this morning.

 _''_ _Still you look amazing. You really look like those princesses my mom used to read me stories about.''_

 _''_ _What does having new clothes have to do with Pokeballs and bad guys? You're dressed great.''_

And those comments were, surprisingly flirty to her ears. Did Ash Ketchum finally develop an interest in the other gender? Was he now really aware of other people romantic expressions? Or maybe he was just nice towards her like he always is? It was egotistical to think like that considering he was here for the GS ball and this Team Union seem to be having business with them. Serena willed herself and decided to test her luck. Ash meant too much for her just to let go of him again like she did the last two times. Or at least let him know about her feelings somewhat.

But she couldn't wait too long. And even though he would say he would think about the job she would like to give him, she already had her suspicions he would say no. He liked travelling too much to stick to a schedule on where to appear. It went against his free spirited nature. He already had trouble sitting still when they travelled together but the fact he remained around one place when training gave her a slimmer of hope. But until then she would try to support Ash in every way she could so that he could accomplish his mission. She owed him at least that much after everything he did for her.

''I want him to try all of these just to see which one fits. But I doubt he has the patience to try all of them.'' Bonnie later joined her to try and find something for him as well. But the young girl was more focused on teasing her friend.

''How about you try them yourself first?'' Bonnie asked with a grin. Serena dressing up as Ash to battle in his place was a sight she would never forget. And she would make sure Serena wouldn't either.

''Bonnie!'' Serena now saw the torment Clemont had to go through whenever his younger sister tried to find a keeper for her older brother. Serena at first thought it was cute that your sibling is trying to take care of you, but in the long run she understood Clemont for being so embarrassed with her all the time.

''Just get whatever he would like. Why not something similar to what he has right now? Or what he did wear when we travelled with him? I'm sure he won't mind. He's not picky.''

 _''_ _Clever girl.''_ Serena thought. She returned all the clothing she had collected and went out to the back of the shop. If she couldn't find anything suitable for him then she would just make some herself.

While Ash was waiting for Serena to return Shauna and TJ walked in. A reluctant TJ was following her knowing exactly what was going to happen. The poor boy was under the impression that he was going with her just to carry her bags. But Shauna came to Ash to warn him.

''Hey guys. Why are you here? Where's Miette and Jean?'' Ash was still waiting for his female companions to return from their search. He decided to make small talk to them to pass the time.

''So how is Serena doing?'' Shauna ignored his question and looked at him worriedly. Something has been bothering her since last night.

Ash's thoughts wondered to last night. When he told his new friends about his time on Mount Silver, Serena reaction was completely different to that of Clemont and Bonnie's. They didn't bat an eyelid over the fact how dangerous he'd been living up there, while Serena nearly burst out in tears. And the fact that she promised him she would help him, even if he didn't want her help to keep her out of harm's way. But the girl had other ideas.

''Why?''

''I know your against the idea of Serena going on this adventure, but there's something I need to tell you. It's about one of those knights last night.'' Shauna told him that the one in the silver armor talked about destroying the idea of what a performer should be and that soon the Kalos Queen and all aspiring performers will be taught a lesson. What business do they have with Serena? She didn't even know what a GS ball was until last night.

''That's why I think that Serena should stay with you for the time being. After seeing you battle these last two days you're more than qualified to keep her safe. I know you're not here for her, but maybe staying with Serena for the time being can make them come to you instead. One of them clearly has it out for her. In the meantime I'm going to try and find out more about our mysterious visitor. Just see exactly who has it out for performers.''

''You want me to keep this a secret from Serena? But I promised her last night I would tell her if something is wrong. You've seen how she reacted this morning when I told her I would be travelling alone.''

* * *

Serena was finally done creating the outfit for Ash. When she came back she Ash was still thinking about what Shauna said to him. She decided to wrap up the conversation swiftly before Serena did return.

Eventually she followed Bonnie's advice and went for a blue jacket with a white stripe running across the zipper. Some blue jeans and red shoes made it a similar look to what he wore when he first went to Kalos. But for one small detail. Considering Greninja had agreed to join Ash again, she added a little shuriken on the back for decoration. Hoping that it will help them grow back together again.

''Are you ready yet?'' She just hoped she's gotten his measurements correctly.

''It's fine. Although the shirts a bit tight.'' Ash opened his jacket to show them.

''You're right. Wow look at those muscles. Can you train my brother one day? He needs to be in better shape if he wants to find a keeper.'' Bonnie was impressed with what she saw. You could see the muscles he's been developing from his training. The two girls stared at them with big eyes. Serena's stare was most the most intense. She's seen Ash sometimes in his swimming shorts, but never did she think he would grow this muscular.

''That's pretty neat. Right Serena?'' Bonnie complimented him while asking her best friend. Completely zoned out Serena was thinking how it would feel to run her hands on those abs. And to massage those shoulders of his. And…

''Hello?'' Bonnie waved her hand in front of Serena's face.

Ash found it weird that Serena was spacing out like that. He did notice ever since last night there were a few little quirks she had when it came to him. Her cheeks turned quite pink after he complimented her ballroom dress last night and how worried she was for him compared to the others. Maybe he'll figure it on this adventure.

''Well that do you think Pikachu?'' The small mouse pointed his small paw up and gave him somewhat of a thumbs up. Satisfied with his new clothes Ash was preparing to pay for them. Serena told him there was no need too because she made them herself. Thanking her for doing such a great job he complimented her by saying it was exactly what he would've picked himself.

And so the group started to make their way to Dendemille Town. But Ash didn't like it one bit about what Shauna asked off him. It started eating away at him. A feeling of guilt washed over him knowing he had to lie to Serena after he promised her there will be no more secrets.

 _''_ _I really hope Shauna comes up with something quick. This whole lying thing really stinks.''_

* * *

I'm actually a bit earlier with this one than normal.

And I promise the battles are going to pick up in the next few chapters.

See you in two weeks.


	11. Chapter 11, Prepare for trouble, back at

GS ball unlocked,

Chapter 11, Prepare for trouble, back at you

* * *

They continued their way to Dendemille Town but they stopped in a grassy plain to rest up. The group decided to catch some lunch Serena made. And Ash decided to do some special training.

''Right. Who wants to meet some new friends?'' Ash decided to introduce the girls to the remainder of the party he selected.

''Me, me, me! Let me see!'' The little blonde jumped up and down pretty fast. Bonnie's excitement didn't went down with age.

''I'm excited too. I can't wait to meet all your other Pokémon Ash.'' Serena was almost as excited to meet some of his other Pokémon. And wondering just how they would react to her.

''All right everyone come on out.'' Ash opened up his Pokeballs he was carrying on him. Swellow, Heracross, Infernape, Torterra and finally Greninja emerged from them. Ash selected this team on the base of pure power. But considering there was more than one thief and a team instead, he would change it up later so everyone would eventually get a chance. And to keep the villains guessing mostly.

''We can't stay behind. Come on out.'' Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon all appeared. Sylveon already had seen Pikachu and Greninja but Braixen and Pancham were wondering who the new Pokémon were. But for now they were just happy to see them again.

''All of you as well.'' Bonnie was the last to let out all her Pokémon. Growlithe, Bellosom, Nidorina, Jynx and finally her Eevee. The five of them looked around seeing all the new Pokémon around them wondering what to do. They were familiar with Serena's but the boy they just recently met appeared to have some giants.

''They're our friends go meet them.'' Bonnie spurred them on. Some of them quite cautious but soon they started socializing with each other. The three trainers enjoyed and were relieved at the scene before them. It wouldn't be that much fun to travel together if there were constant arguments like between Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Chespin.

Ash's Pokémon were eyeing the newest addition to the group. They've heard stories from Ash's other Kalos Pokémon at Oak's ranch and were quite eager to meet their new friend.

''Everyone meet Greninja. You might've heard about him from the others. And good news. He's joining us again. So say hello.'' Everyone except for Infernape who already met the ninja Pokémon, started welcoming Greninja to the group and were hoping they would be great battle partners.

''They all look so strong.'' Bonnie commentated. But that came as no surprise. Ash always made sure that he and his Pokémon were in top psychical condition and it showed. Serena saw them as well and scanned each one of them with her Pokedex.

''I'm going to train for a bit with Pikachu and Greninja. I need to see where he stands after being separated for so long. And to see if our bond is as strong as ever.'' He didn't want any repeats of his disastrous first gym battle against Wulfric. He was so desperate to get his final gym badge at the time he forgotten what it was why he became a trainer. They lost their ability to transform and lost pretty bad. And now with these new bad guys running around, he wanted to make sure there wasn't a repeat of that failure.

''Can I train with you? I want to get stronger to.'' Bonnie asked.

''Is that okay with you Serena?'' He didn't want her to feel left out already.

''Sure. I need to put the finishing touches on my performance anyway. I'll be a bit further away. Try to be easy on her.'' Serena worried for the small blonde from Lumiose. But after seeing how he handled the situation with TJ before, she knew Ash wouldn't take it to far.

* * *

They all started their training and Greninja was running a gauntlet on all of Ash's other Pokémon. During the time they were working out, Ash noticed Greninja was lacking in some departments compared to the others considering he didn't had the same training all the other Pokémon had. He wasn't as quick compared to Pikachu as he remembered and he was being overpowered in power struggles compared to Infernape.

So he had two things to do now to worry about as a trainer. Learning all his other Pokémon to control their power in ordinary battles and making Greninja catch up to the others. As a side quest he came here for the former, but now that the Ninja Pokémon is back he also had to work on growing stronger as well.

He returned Greninja leaving that problem for another day. Considering Ash's Pokémon were a bit tired now he now thought it was safe for Bonnie to train with him now.

''All right Ash. Time for us to show what we can do Dedenne.'' The young girl was looking forward to this ever since she saw Ash again.

''Dedenne huh?'' Of course Bonnie would go for him. It was with her even before she was allowed to become a trainer.

''Ready Pikachu?'' The small mouse stepped forward to face the smaller one. Sparks flying from their chheks they were ready to go at it. But before the two Electric types could attack each other they flew up into the air.

''Hey?!'' The two trainers saw their Pokémon being attracted to a giant magnet hanging in the sky. In closer inspection it was strung underneath a hot air balloon.

''Prepare for trouble''

 _''_ _Oh not this again.''_

''And make it dou…''

''Torterra, Energy ball!'' Ash wasn't in the mood for them. The cage that was holding Pikachu and Dedenne got blown up and they fell downwards. Swellow was already speeding off to catch them both on his back, and brought them back to Ash and Bonnie. This didn't sit well with the snatchers.

''You interrupted our motto you twerp.'' The female that was with them was wearing a white top that exposed her stomach and was emblazoned with an red R. Jessie felt personally insulted by Ash's attack.

''Infernape, Flamethrower.'' The three let out a yelp of panic. They barely managed to dodge the attack rushing toward them. The flamethrower just missed the Meowth balloon as if it was a warning shot.

''He's quite aggressive. At least most times he would actually let us finish.'' The blue haired Rocket member noted. James was noticing Ash was quite intent on doing some damage from the off. Not even waiting till they explained their plan or fantasy when they captured a Pokémon.

''What's up twerp? Aren't you going to say hello?'' Meowth was hoping to reason with him, as strangely as it sounded. Even he realized the Pikachu's trainer wasn't listening to them.

''You want hello? All you're getting is a goodbye. Thunderbolt!'' The mouse turned around and fired off a bolt of lightning to the balloon in the air. The three let off screams of panic knowing what was coming.

''Wobbuffet!'' A blue Pokémon jumped on the edge of the basket and it created a barrier around it's persona. The thunderbolt got redirected back at Ash and Bonnie. Torterra being part Ground type intercepted the attack feeling nothing of it. Ash thanked him for taking the attack before glaring towards the three high up in the air.

''I don't have any patience for you guys anymore. How many times do we have to blast you off to get the point. You're not getting my Pokémon or anyone else's Pokémon! It's over. I'm tired of you guys. LEAVE US ALONE!''

 _''_ _I know Ash always had trouble with the three of them, but this isn't like him.''_ Bonnie knows the trouble and history the four of them have together but even during all their encounters in Kalos, he never exploded like that.

''How long are you going to bother us? Ever since Pikachu and I started travelling you've been trying to take him away from me. I don't know if it's coincidence or sheer dumb luck you guys are always in the same area I am. You don't even know what I'm here for and yet you're still chasing me! I got bigger things to worry about than you three. So leave me alone. Leave Team Rocket. But if you don't listen I'll just blast you away again. And this time I'm going to try aiming where you actually land.''

The three villains were quite amused at this so called threat for him. He was just too nice to actually put it into action like that. They knew him as much as some of his former travelling companions.

''What's with the attitude? Did someone step out of the wrong side of the bed?'' Jessie goaded him.

''You don't have da guts for it.'' Meowth provoked him.

''Last chance!'' Ash had lost all sense of sympathy and patience with the TRio. He was about to reach a boiling point. It's been eight years since this story of Meowth and Pikachu started. It was time to bury the hatchet. And if they didn't do it willingly, he would do it for them.

With force.

He felt a small hand tugging on his new jacket. Looking down it was Bonnie who was pulling on it as if to ask for his attention. Ash just asked her what's wrong.

''Can I battle them?'' Ash clearly wasn't acting like he normally did. But she understood his frustration. Bonnie knew he had trouble holding back at the moment and didn't know his own strength. She didn't like Team Rocket as much as the next person, but she didn't wanted them to see hurt because Ash might get carried away. He wasn't in the right state of mind.

''Are you sure?'' Bonnie nodded yes. She wanted to show him that she was capable of being a help on his journey. She was out to prove she wasn't a little girl anymore.

The three villains thought this was an golden opportunity.

''Little twerpette thinks she can beat us.''

''How cute.''

''Don't take us lightly brat.''

''Gourgeist. Let's go.'' A large pumpkin like Pokémon appeared from the ball Jessie thrown.

''Inkay. Come out.'' James tossed his and a small squid like creature emerged from it.

''Jynx, Eevee. Let's go.'' The Human Shape and Evolution Pokémon were ready for battle. Ready to give them some payback for trying to kidnap Pikachu and Dedenne.

Ash and Pikachu stood on the sidelines. Whenever it would go badly for Bonnie and she was going to be overwhelmed they would step in to provide backup. Keeping an close eye for any tricks they might've had, he eyed them like a hawk.

''Inkay, Psybeam.'' The squid turned on its head and a rainbow colored beam was shooting towards Bonnie's Eevee.

''Gourgeist, Shadow Ball.'' The pumpkin put its arms in front of her and a black blob of energy showed up. It hurled the ball towards Jynx hoping to do some effective damage.

''Jynx, Powder Snow. Eevee. Shadow Ball too.'' Jynx let out a chilly breeze mixed with snow particles and eevee created a ball of dark energy herself. The attacks were fired off and clashed together to amek an huge veil of smoke.

''Inkay, Tackle Eevee.'' The squid adjusted its angle again before it shot like an arrow towards the small fox like Pokémon last known position.

''Go left Eevee.'' Eevee managed to jump out of the way letting Inkay shoot by. It turned around again and was now ready to strike Jynx instead.

''Jynx, Double Slap.'' The squid couldn't stop its momentum and landed straight into Jynx's Double Slap. When the poor squid was being slapped hard, Jessie ordered an attack to interrupt it.

''Gourgeist, Dark Pulse.'' A black beam of energy shot from Gourgeist hands directed at Jynx to stop the slapping of her partners Pokémon.

''Eevee, Hidden Power.'' Blue orbs appeared around Eevee and intercepted the Dark Pulse. It cancelled each other out and Bonnie was ready to turn the battle in her favor.

''Eevee, Yawn.'' Eevee opened its mouth and it let out a huge yawn. It looked it affected Gourgeist. It started rubbing its eyes seeming like it had trouble staying awake.

''Don't get drowsy. Use Dark Pulse.'' Trying to make most of it before her Pokémon fell asleep, Jessie ordered one final attack. The black beam sped towards Eevee seemingly unable to dodge it.

But Bonnie was ready for it.

''Toss it into the Dark Pulse!'' Jynx stopped her slapping and tossed Inkay directly into the beams path. Inkay couldn't do anything but take the full force of the Dark Pulse getting knocked out by it. Gourgeist meanwhile was now affected by the earlier Yawn and fell asleep.

''Jynx, Confusion.'' Both the sleeping Pokémon and beaten Inkay were lifted up in the air. Unable to do anything in return, Bonnie ordered Jynx to toss them back at the balloon hanging high in the sky. The two flew up eventually taking the three villains down and they all fell inside the basket of the balloon.

''Now Dedenne. Discharge!'' It rubbed it's cheeks and a giant stream of electricity that seemed to go everywhere shot out of the tiny mouse. A bolt shot up towards the Meowth balloon and it didn't take long before it exploded.

''Beaten by the little one.'' Jessie said. This was a huge blow to her pride.

''They grow up so fast.'' James lamented on how the small girl was doing the thing her friends always did to them.

''Unfortunately some things never change do they?'' Meowth ended their conversation before all yelled,

''WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!'' The sound of their voice disappeared in the distance and a twinkle was seen where they were send flying.

 _''_ _And there they go.''_ Ash and Pikachu looked up in the sky and smiled knowing that Bonnie would be able to handle herself if there ever was any trouble with Team Rocket again.

''We did it! Great job you three!'' And Bonnie started performing a small victory dance with Dedenne, Jynx and Eevee. Ash looked on with a smile. Memories reappearing about the first time he beat Team Rocket emerged. It was also his first win as a trainer so there was a history behind it.

''Congratulations Bonnie. Your Pokémon did well. Jynx and Eevee were great.''

''Thank you. We've been training really hard. Serena's Sylveon is so cute I just wanted an Eevee of my own. But I just can't decide on its evolution. A Sylveon would be so cute, but I want Eevee to evolve into the evolution she wants.''

 _''_ _Great answer. Clemont must be proud of his little sister._ Your first blasting off of Team Rocket. So how did it feel?'' Ash's hunch on his first journey was correct. Bonnie would be a great trainer once she grew up. He didn't have to worry about looking out too much for her right now.

''Pretty good. I understand why you and Pikachu always seem to so happy just blasting them off. I just hope we see them less after you scared them really good. I never seen you act like that before. What's up with that?''

''With what? Wasn't I reacting like I always do when there's something dangerous going on?'' Ash and Pikachu being surprised at her question. And wasn't it about time someone scared them off for good?

''I heard an explosion coming from here. Is everyone okay?'' Serena came back running just with Braixen alone. Looking at the scene to her relief everyone was alright. She was in the middle of her final act of her Dendemille performance when the explosion happened. She was so focused on her performance that she blocked everything out and didn't notice it till just now.

''We're okay. Nothing Bonnie and Dedenne can't handle.'' Serena didn't notice because of her worries about the explosion but Bonnie definitely did. The way Ash had been acting against Team Rocket was different than usual. He was intense, fearsome and was prepared to be ruthless when blasting them off again. As if to make a point that their game was over.

''Just what was it?''

''Nothing important. Come on, let's go to Dendemille Town.'' Ash shrugged it off. Nothing important indeed.

 _''_ _Who cares about them? I'll be happier if we never see them again.''_

The group continued their road towards the small town for Serena's demonstration. On the way to Dendemille Town Bonnie broke her pace a bit to walk up next to Ash out of Serena's hearing range.

''You still owe me that battle.'' A small smile came up on his face.

''I know.''

* * *

Well that's the last of time Team Rocket appears in this story.

HAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah right. What were they even doing here?

See you in two weeks.


	12. Chapter 12, back where it started

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 12, Back where it started

* * *

After a few days of travelling the group arrived in Dendemille Town. It was a surprisingly easy journey to the small town. Ash and Bonnie were worried that Team Rocket might've showed up again but to their relief they didn't manage to find them or left them alone after Ash's outburst towards them.

The building in which Serena was supposed to give her demonstration was now noticeable from a distance. The outer structure was mostly a deep red with some pillars on the sides. The entrance pillars were gold colored and it had a glass roof to let in as much light as possible. Ash and Bonnie continued walking forward until they stopped and saw Serena just standing there smiling. They looked at each other and knew exactly what Serena was thinking about.

''This building must be pretty special for you.'' Bonnie said. Ash and Pikachu looked at Serena. They knew what she meant with that.

''It is. So many wonderful memories here.'' Serena answered.

This was the exact place that she won her first ever princess key. After a Pokepuff baking contest, she advanced to the free performance round where she beat her rival Miette and other competitors who aspired to be the Kalos Queen. She was incredibly nervous when the votes were being counted but it all worked out for her.

''And today you get to create even more.'' The three turned around saw a long black limousine now behind them. The most back window of the limo was open allowing them to see inside. An elderly woman who wore sunglasses covering her eyes addressed them. She was dressed in mostly black but a dark red scarf hung around her neck.

''Ash. Pikachu. This is Palermo.'' Serena introduced the two visitors from Kanto to her mentor. On the way to Dendemille Town Serena told Ash about some of the training she received from the old lady and that she was grateful for creating the charity foundation she and her associates were providing so many events for.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu.'' Ash being polite as he usually was introduced himself.

''So. Was he the one who you were talking about?'' The woman still sitting in the limo changed her expression from a kind old lady to a strict one after the boy introduced himself.

''Yes. I'm sure Ash would be a great help for the foundation. His experiences and strength will no doubt inspire young children to a career path.'' Serena knew something like this might happen. The elder woman was quite critical when it came to people who she never met before. Serena went through that same order of judgment so she hoped Ash wouldn't take it to personal.

''I see.'' The elder woman eyed the young boy. Her old age and experience gave the producer a good judge of character. But she wanted to make sure he was the real deal.

''So how are you standing against the offer Serena made to you?'' Not many people declined an offer coming from the producer herself. Serena was one of the few who did. She rejected having Palermo teaching her at first. The young girl preferred to finish her Kalos journey with her friends and that she wasn't prepared to give up on travelling just yet. Palermo let the offer stand after Serena was content with her journey and decided to teach her when the time was right.

''Offer? Oh you mean the one Serena made? I haven't had much time to think about it. I have a more important thing to do right now. After that I'll give it some thought.''

''Is that thing about yourself or something else? Is it for your own gain or someone else's?'' The woman suspiciously eyed him. Ash took note of it. And the good behavior he showed so far was dropped immediately.

''What do you mean by that? What I'm doing is for the good cause. Just because you don't know what it is, doesn't mean you have the right to bother with it. How about you leave me to my own things and I won't bother you with mine.''

Already the two of them were in a standoff. This wasn't really how Serena was expecting it to go. From how much the two people liked helping people and Pokémon, she really would think that Ash would look past Palermo's stern exterior and would warm up to her. That clearly didn't happen so far.

 _''_ _I hope this is just a small bump in the road. I would hate to see them continue on like this.''_

Palermo wasn't also impressed with what just happened. Not a lot of people spoke up to her, even with good reason. From the way Serena persuaded her to give him a chance, she was not impressed so far. He was too easily provoked in her opinion.

''I want to see you in a battle after the showcase is over.'' That grabbed his attention.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other. They were thinking it wasn't a good idea to jump into random battles after what happened every time he was in a friendly battle. Quite overwhelming his opponents, he decided not to engage in unnecessary battles for the time being.

But the old lady gave off a negative vibe towards them and they were going to show her that they weren't just all talk. The way she'd been speaking to them sounded like they weren't taking seriously and she made it sound he was just another run of the mill trainer. While the whole reason he is here is to stop the criminals that stole the GS ball.

''You're on.'' Accepting the challenge Palermo set for him. After that it remained quiet for a few more moments, the two eyeing each other who would make the first move.

''Then I'll see you after the showcase. Let's leave it at that. You know where to find me in this town Serena.'' And with that the window of the limo closed and it drove away. When it disappeared into the distance Ash was as equally impressed with Palermo as the older woman was with him.

Ash had quite a hard time believing she was the one who set up the foundation and trained Serena. She spoke so highly about the old lady that he was willing to give her a chance. First impressions count, but a bad feeling washed over him like there is something wrong with her. And once they started talking the mood grew worse the more he was around the old lady.

Meanwhile Serena was quiet after what just happened. The first meeting between them didn't go to plan at all. Her expectations of the two meeting and discussing things about the charity organization didn't reach the level of disappointment she felt right now. She hoped Ash would not get overzealous in proving himself later today.

* * *

After they went inside the building where the showcase was being held, Serena went inside a separate room to dress up for her demonstration. Ash was waiting for her to come out of her dressing room. Planning a strategy to use against Palermo later, he was going planning to blow her away.

While Bonnie mentally noted that Ash's behavior against Palermo was the same as how he behaved against Team Rocket but on a lesser scale. But she would have to agree with him on this one.

 _''_ _The old lady had no reason to talk too Ash like that. She doesn't know him like I and Serena do. I just hope he doesn't get carried away like with Team Rocket.''_ Her inner thoughts were interrupted by Serena's voice.

''Well how do I look?'' Serena finally finished her change of clothes and Ash and Bonnie looked at her. She was wearing something similar to her old red performance dress that she always had on. The dress was outfitted with a big pink ribbon above her chest. The gloves she wore now reached up all the way to her arms when at first they ended at her wrist. Black stockings covered her legs and pink ballerina shoes completed the outfit. The choker which normally was outfitted with a small gold pendant was now replaced with the Love Ball she received from Ash.

'You look so cute!'' Bonnie told her. Looking over to Ash and Pikachu she tried to see what his facial impression was like. To Bonnie's delight, it was the same look he had on his face when he first saw Serena again.

''Ash? You okay?'' Bonnie tried to get a response out of him. Serena was starting to get worried.

 _''_ _Again? Why can't I say something to her? Why is it every time I see her in a new outfit I get like this?''_ He felt his heart speed up and his cheeks getting a bit warmer. Ash couldn't give a word on how she looked when she strolled down the walkway in Laverre City. She looked dazzling that time and now he had trouble finding another appropriate word for her look now.

It was an modified version of the dress she always wore for her performances, but something was different about it this time. He needed to say something now unless he wanted Serena and Bonnie to ask some questions about his strange behavior.

''Uh. That Love Ball looks great on you.'' Serena's face nearly turned as red as the dress she was wearing. She was hoping he would appreciate it using his gift for her as an item for her performances.

It was similar to the blue ribbon she received so long ago. Through the many wardrobe changes she went through over the years there was always one constant. The ribbon she received from Ash. Serena would always try and make a spot for it. The blue color faded with time. Bright blue turned a paler blue. But the emotional value it held to her couldn't be replaced. It was a good luck charm for her that she always had with her.

 _''_ _Can it be that's finally paying attention to her looks?''_ Bonnie was thinking to himself. At least Ash had grown up a bit quicker than her brother it seems. Serena was at least able to get a response from Ash, unlike any other girl who might've thrown herself at her brothers feet.

Her two friends stayed silent not knowing what to say to each other. Serena's mind was now spinning. This is the third time Ash complimented her appearance. The first time was probably because he didn't see her in five years and the second time was maybe he was trying to get out of clothes shopping for him. But still she hoped she didn't misunderstood his expression.

 _''_ _Could he really be thinking I look great?''_

''Miss Serena. You're on in five minutes.'' One of the people who worked backstage came to get her. This snapped her and Ash out of their thoughts. She had a duty to perform after all. Ash and Bonnie wished her luck and she was off for her demonstration.

* * *

''Ladies and gentlemen. Our beloved Kalos Queen. Please give a warm welcome for Serena.''

She accepted the cheers and bowed to them tipping the hem of her dress. She was prepared as always. But something inside her felt different from when she usually performed. Ash told her he was proud of her. But ever since he returned to Kalos he's shown a massive improvement from before.

But she couldn't get carried away in impressing him. She had to stay professional. Now with this new villain team running around the Kalos region, it was her duty to keep people together and to give a feeling that everything would work out for the best.

''Use Psychic.'' Braixen started to glow a faint blue. Using her mental power, she started levitating Serena. Serena continued making her motions in mid air when Pancham and Sylveon were up next.

''Use Swift.'' The stars that Sylveon normally fired off were being merged into one giant star. Pancham jumped on it and was now circling around Serena. The tiny panda was controlling Sylveon's attack and was using it as a hover board of some sort.

''Pancham, Stone Edge.'' The panda jumped off of the star and was slamming its arm into the ground. A few pillars of blue rocks shot up from stage. Serena landed gracefully on one of them and continued the dance she was performing. A smooth transition from mid air to solid ground.

Sylveon and Braixen jumped up the rocks and were joining the two into their dance now. Despite such a tiny platform they were all gracefully jumping between the rocks showing of their agility. Serena was able to keep up with her Pokémon's movements. Everyone in the audience was enjoying themselves to the fullest and were smiling now.

''Fire Blast!'' Firing the kanji symbol from her wand the giant Swift star came back and collided witht the Fire Blast. A huge explosion of sparkles were floating around the stage and audience right now.

''And finish!'' Serena and her Pokémon finished up her performance in her usual style. The crowd ate it up and were cheering even louder than before. Everyone was appreciating the time she gave for them and were looking forward to see the showcase even more. This is why she loved performing so much. She just hoped Ash and Bonnie enjoyed it too.

As much as Ash was looking at Serena he didn't allow himself to enjoy her performance. Not because she was bad or anything, but Shauna's last words before they left Laverre City had him focused on every single detail. Looking for something that might've been off whenever she's on stage, kept him focused like a hawk and would be ready if something would go wrong today. Fortunately everything seemed fine for now. Serena took the opportunity to give some inspiring words and to make people more comfortable with the looming threat.

''First I want to thank you for all coming here today. If it wasn't for you all we wouldn't be doing the thing we all love the most. Every person waiting in the back room has the same goal in mind that I once had as a child. I hope to see the future is shining brighter than ever.''

''But I also have to address this. Some of you might've heard about the incident in Laverre City. Fortunately everyone involved has gotten away without any serious injuries. But these people are a threat like team Flare was so many years ago. We do not know what their goal is yet or what they have in store for us. So I'm asking from all of you to help each other in this time of need. Do not go searching for them alone. Stick together. A group is much more stronger than going alone.''

''But if any of them is watching the showcase from their hideout hear this.''

''There are people who are also willing to fight for the good cause. People who value the bond between people and Pokémon. People who are willing to fight for their dreams. People who want to protect the things they believe in. No matter what, we won't give up until it's over.''

''Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy the rest of the showcase.''

* * *

Well Ash and Palermo aren't off to a great start. Wonder why?

See you in two weeks.


	13. Chapter 13, Palermo's challenge begins

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 13, Palermo's challenge begins

* * *

 _''_ _Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy the rest of the showcase.''_

Since the showcase was being televised around the region Serena knew that her speech would reach a lot people. Hoping to reach out to everyone she would assure people that everything would be alright and that this new threat to Kalos was stoppable like Team Flare. The crowd was seemingly more relaxed and were all going to enjoy the showcase that was being held today.

But there was one person watching who didn't feel better after her speech. It only made it worse.

''So she thinks inspiring people would make them feel better and make them not afraid of us? What a joke.'' It was the silvered armored knight who attacked during the ball in Laverre City. The knight wasn't wearing her mask and voice box anymore.

''Are you still watching that nonsense?'' This spooked the woman putting her on edge. A white robed person interrupted her thoughts. Seeing exactly who it was eased her scare.

''Can't believe you would submit yourself to this torture every time something like that is on screen. I'd thought you hated her.'' The robed person asked her. The woman let out a small chuckle.

''I don't hate her. I just hate everything she represents. She's misguided. It's not too late for her unlike a certain other.'' The robed person thought nothing about it. He didn't come here to discuss philosophy with the woman. He came here with a message for her that would grab her attention.

''One of your colleagues has gone out and is trying out **his** plan.'' She didn't even needed to hear his name to know who he was talking about. Knowing the man as well as she did, this could get quite ugly real fast.

''Figures he goes first. If the boy has trouble with him then how is he going to beat the rest of us? I don't understand why he of all people has the position he has now.'' The man she spoke about in her opinion, was even more useless than some of the grunts working for them. How a guy like him could achieve the second highest position while he was so incompetent, she would never know.

''Let's hear it.'' Wondering what her companion had in store for the boy she asked the robed man to explain.

 _''_ _Considering I'm going to act my own plan soon.''_

* * *

''I never expected you to jump along with your Pokémon while on the Stone Edge.'' Bonnie commented on Serena's demonstration. After Serena gave her big speech at the end she rejoined Ash and Bonnie backstage.

''Thank you. It took a lot of hard work before I'd gotten it down.'' She really wondered what Ash's opinion would be but he was awfully quiet. Normally he would always have an opinion ready for her.

''Did you enjoy my performance today?'' Serena asked Ash personally. Serena was happy the girl was pleased with her act, but she wanted to know her other friend's opinion.

Serena couldn't help but feel her heart speed up. She managed to focus on her performance without thinking about him, but nothing would make her happier right now than to know his opinion.

Unfortunately Ash was so busy looking out for her that he didn't get to enjoy her performance that much. He managed to get some glimpses of it, but he was definitely impressed with the final act in her performance.

''You were great. How come your so agile? You were so light-footed and perfectly in balance the entire time. And it looks like you barely broke a sweat. I would be finished after a performance like that.''

Ash wondered where all this endurance and grace came from, while Serena was thinking that it was him who showed her you shouldn't be afraid to get physical with your Pokémon.

Serena explained to them that all the hours she put in her dance routines had made her extremely agile. She was capable of maintaining her balance and flex her body like a proper gymnast. The routines she was coming up were getting more complicated and at a point she found out she couldn't keep up anymore. Serena didn't wanted to be left behind by her Pokémon and took it upon herself to get better at dancing.

''I need to congratulate the winner today. Can we just sit down and enjoy the other performances?''

She and Bonnie enjoyed the other performers coming on stage. Each one of them hoping to collect the princess key that could be won today. While Bonnie was gushing over some other performers and their Pokémon, Serena's gaze hovered over to Ash every once in a while.

She had trouble reading Ash's emotions. She didn't see any enjoyment on his face. To her it seemed like something big was bothering him. Like something could go wrong at any minute.

 _''_ _Maybe he's just thinking about his upcoming battle.''_

* * *

After congratulating the winner of the Dendemille Town showcase, Serena went backstage and dressed back into her normal clothes. Now that the showcase was over she knew what was next on the agenda.

''Alright Pikachu. Ready to show the old lady what we've got?''

It was Ash's battle against Palermo. Serena guided him and Bonnie towards where Palermo told her where to find her. But this didn't ease Serena's worries.

The two of them didn't like each other. From the moment Palermo decided to ask him something about his goal here in Kalos there was something wrong. She knew the producer wasn't one to shy from some tough love, but what's going on between them seemed like more than just a simple disagreement.

Guiding them through the streets, they eventually arrived in the center of a small building in the town. In the middle of the building was a battle arena. Waiting on the side of the arena was Palermo.

''I thought you said you had a more important thing to do. Are you sure you can afford to waste time here?'' The woman commented on Ash's attitude earlier today.

''This won't take long.'' Ash boasted. It looked to Serena that he was extremely confident about this battle. Almost hearing a tone of arrogance in his voice saying ''we've got this''.

''Being confident are we?'' The old lady asked him. He was pumped up for this battle unlike anyone she'd ever seen. It was just a friendly battle to test his strength, nothing more.

''We don't do things we can't back up. Are you able too?'' While it seemed to Ash there was a lot more riding on it.

Serena noted the hostility again. During the small time she did spend with Ash it looked like he didn't change much. Still easily excited about Pokémon, was willing to jump into a battle that came his way and he'd been treating her and Bonnie nearly the same after all these years. But Serena couldn't just wrap her head around the question, where the hostility towards her mentor came from.

Ash and Pikachu were starting to grow impatient at a lack of an answer from the producer. They had more important things to do like retrieving the GS ball for Kurt. And if he was supposed to work for her then forget about it. Ash would show his strength and nothing more. Something about the old woman put him off and he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

Someone else walked inside the arena they were in. Dressed in a musketeer uniform of some sort he tipped his hat and introduced himself to the Kanto visitors.

''Bonjour mademoiselle Palermo. Is it this boy I shall battle against?''

Serena knew exactly who this was. His name was Henri and he was a star here in Kalos because of his role in the TV-show the Gallant Gallades. It was a series that took place in a medieval Kalos and was about three young men who battled and protected the region using their Gallade. It was quite a hit under girls her age and under. Everywhere they went to promote their show, hordes of girls lined up to get a look at them. This was a private battlefield that Palermo had hired to prevent any interruptions.

''I'm not going to battle you?'' Ash sounded extremely disappointed, almost offended. All this time he went in with the idea that she herself wanted to test him. Instead sending one of the people who worked for her to do the battling instead. He was just relieved it wasn't Serena he was going up against.

''I don't enjoy battling as much as you do. And not everything goes as you expect it. If you are confident about your abilities you will have no trouble beating him right?''

''We'll show you. What are the rules?'' Ash wondered.

''How about best out of three? No switching in battle. If a Pokémon wins a round than it will be substituted for another and won't be able to battle again.'' Ash and Henri agreed with the stipulations and were going to their respective boxes across the battle field.

Pikachu wanted to show Palermo that she had no right to speak about them like that. In his eagerness to show her she's wrong about them, he jumped off Ash's shoulder onto the battlefield. Sparks already flying out of his cheeks, he was all set for battle.

'' Wait Pikachu.'' Ash called back his partner. It turned around confused at him.

''I know your want to prove her wrong about us, but I would like someone else to battle right now. You'll get the next one.''

Ash didn't know what Pokémon his opponent would use, so he decided to go with the one who hasn't seen any action so far in Kalos. All the other Pokémon Ash took with him had already battled in some way and he thought it wouldn't be fair if he brought him all this way and didn't get to battle even once.

''Heracross, I choose you.''

A blue beetle-like Pokémon with a long, pronged horn on its forehead. The horn ends in a cross on the tip signifying it was a male. Its forearms have a pair of spikes near the wrists, while its thighs have a single spike each. It has two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot.

''Haxorus, En garde.'' A yellow dragon like Pokémon came out of the Pokeball. It had tusks that were on the side of its face and formed the shape of an axe. On the outer rim of the axe was a shade of dark red while the inner blade were black and went through towards the face. Its arms were tiny in comparison to the rest of the Pokémon and it had red claws.

''Begin.''

Ash was more than eager to make the first move. But his time on Mount Silver had made him more patient. Just jumping head in into battle with the wild Pokémon there was a bad idea. So he decided to analyze his opponent while waiting for the first move. A habit he seemingly adopted in his current battle.

 _''_ _There had to be a reason why she picked him to battle me. Let's see what he's got.''_

''Haxorus, Dragon Claw.''

''Block it.'' The Bug type took a stance that seemed like he was bracing himself for the attack. Taken his position, he waited for the Dragon type to come close. Throwing his forearms up, the dragon took a swipe at Heracross. The Bug type managed to block it using his strength alone. They stood arms locked for a moment testing each other out to see who truly had the upper hand.

''Dragon Pulse.'' The dragon fired a huge purple beam of energy that took the shape of a dragon. Heracross being so close couldn't dodge the attack and decided to tough it out. A point blank shot forced him to let go of Haxorus and the two Pokémon skidded backwards over the battlefield. The beetle Pokémon's tough shell protected it from major damage but an attack like close up could do more damage than Ash would've liked.

''Now get close with Slash.'' Henri was again on the offense. The axe on the dragons head started glowing a bright white. Charging towards Heracross Ash knew he had to block it or else Heracross might've get into trouble.

''Block it with Megahorn.'' Heracross his horn started glowing and was ready to block the Slash with his power.

Both Pokémon slammed their heads together. Neither willing to give up their struggle they started to try and push the other back. Both of them pushing hard, eventually it was Heracross who started pushing the dragon back. The dragon tried putting his feet in the ground to prevent getting pushed back but it was no use.

Henri realized Heracross was stronger than his Haxorus and knew now he couldn't win this battle with power alone. Another big hit would help him along the way though.

''Now Dragon Pulse again.'' This surprised Ash. Was Henri really trying the same thing on him twice? All Haxorus needed to do to fire was turn his head. The side of his head which had the axe on it was clashing with the Bug type's horn.

''Heracross, grab his head.'' The beetle Pokémon gave up their head clash and took Haxorus his head like Ash asked him too. Grabbing it by the side prevented Haxorus from turning its head and preventing the Dragon Pulse being fired off straight to Heracross.

''Now lift him up.'' It shifted its blue body a little bit getting Haxorus off balance. It put his horn underneath Haxorus and lifted him up into the air using his huge strength. The dragon flew a few feet in the air before landing hard. Despite the damage it took, it could still get up.

''Heracross, Hyper beam.'' The beetle opened his mouth and it didn't take long before a powerful orange beam of energy shot out towards Haxorus. The dragon was still trying to recover from getting tossed when the Hyper Beam was speeding towards it.

''Quick Dragon Pulse.'' Henri ordered in a panic. Hoping that the Dragon Pulse would nullify some of the attack Haxorus opened his jaw and fired off a purple beam clashing with Heracross his Hyper Beam.

The explosion of beams happened close to Haxorus. The dragon stood for a few more moments, but it wasn't until long before it collapsed of exhaustion and the swirls in his eyes indicated it had fainted.

''Haxorus is unable to battle. Heracross wins. The first round goes to Ash.''

Stopping Haxorus from firing the Dragon Pulse a second time by forcing its head to stay in one position surprised the producer. She just wondered what he was thinking after such a quick win in the first round.

 _''_ _Argh, not again!''_

* * *

So one of the villains has a plan. Wonder how that will affect our heroes?

And Ash seems to be off to a good start. Even if it seems like he already finished the race before his opponent even started.

See you in two weeks.


	14. Chapter 14, Palermo's challenge part 2

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 14, Palermo's challenge part 2.

* * *

Ash face turned into a look of disappointment. Although he came here to show Palermo he was capable as a battler, there was still a bitter taste in his mouth. He was looking forward to having a battle on equal terms but Henri's Haxorus was taken down pretty quickly.

He thanked Heracross for a job well done and told him to get his rest.

Palermo was analyzing Ash's behavior. He won the first battle but his face told her that he was far from pleased with his win.

''Are you not happy with your win?''

''Not really. That battle wasn't really close.''

''Henri here is capable enough. Everybody can have a fluke win.'' Palermo commentated. She wasn't prepared for something like a Heracross with this much power.

''A fluke win? We'll show you. Your turn buddy.'' Pikachu jumped in front of Ash's box on the battlefield. Ready to show everyone just how much their training paid off and show off in front of the producer.

''Are you sure you want to go ahead? I might pick something that's strong against your Pikachu?''

''Escavalier, En Garde.'' Henri opened up a new Pokeball and a Escavalier appeared from it. Keeping up with the medieval theme the musketeer actor had going on. An insectoid Pokémon with a head sporting the red horsehair crest of a knight's helmet. The arms are tipped with red-striped protrusions resembling jousting lances.

It started trusting its lances towards Pikachu provoking him. Pikachu's started starting emitting sparks of electricity showing he was ready.

 _''_ _Like I expected he would do. This round is Henri's.''_ The producer sitting on the sidelines was thinking about the upcoming battle and the round after that already. Almost certain that her worker would be able to win against Pikachu.

''Begin.''

''We'll take the first move now. Extreme Speed.'' In the blink of an eye the yellow mouse shot off to deliver a rapid strike to his opponent.

''Quick Guard.'' Escavalier put up his lances in a X-shape and protected himself towards the oncoming Pikachu. Pikachu still dashing, it charged headfirst into one of the lances and was knocked back not expecting his opponent to block it.

''Fell Stinger.'' I switched its stance by now putting it's lances in front of him and was ready to strike Pikachu.

''Dodge it.'' Despite the Extreme Speed not working Pikachu was still quicker than the Bug-type. It jumped to the side dodging the lances

''Use Iron Tail.'' Pikachu jumped up in the air and his tail started to glow a metallic shine. Twisting its body in midair it tried to gain some more momentum to strike the Bug type in the head.

''Iron Head.'' Escavalier's head started to shine the same color as Pikachu's tail. Now standing still waiting for the impact. Pikachu smashed his tail on Escavalier's head and it didn't do any damage. The Iron Tail being blocked by Iron Head.

''Fell Stinger.'' Escavalier put one of its lances backwards and was ready to strike Pikachu with it.

''Use your tail as a spring.'' Ash commanded. Using its flexible tail it used it to jump away just before the Fell Stinger could hit him fully. Still by being so close, Escavalier managed to scrape Pikachu leaving a small mark on the side of its yellow body.

''Thunderbolt.'' Pikachu started pumping itself up ready to unleash an electric current. It shot out soon heading towards the Cavalry Pokémon.

''Drill Run.'' The bug Pokemon started spinning its body pretty quick. The Thunderbolt hit the spinning Bug type and it dispersed away from him leaving no damage at all.

''It blocked that as well?'' Ash and Pikachu surprised at how their opponent already blocked three of Pikachu's moves while Heracross seemed to have no trouble with Haxorus before.

 _''_ _Of course it did. Henri trained Escavalier specifically for your Pikachu.''_ Ever since Palermo heard Serena talk about Ash she took an interest in the young trainer. Serena told her that Ash and Pikachu were nearly inseparable. So there was a good indication he would use his partner in battle.

Palermo knew exactly what Ash's battling style was, therefore she had Henri had his Pokémon trained to counteract the ones he had in the Kalos League five years ago. The Heracross came as a surprise, so it was no wonder to her that Haxorus didn't manage to win.

It was trained to counteract his Hawlucha, Talonflame and Goodra. There was another Pokémon Henri had for his Greninja, but that one didn't need much training to counter him. If Escavalier would be able to beat Pikachu she would've had no doubt that Henri would win the final round as well. No matter what Ash's final Pokémon would be.

Despite not showing it much to the world, Palermo liked Serena. She grew protective of her during their time training. Serena reminded her of a time she was young herself. Full of life and always trying to put other people's happiness in front of her own. Serena grew every bit a Kalos Queen she hoped for.

But a recent phone call from Shauna made her worried about her latest student.

* * *

*Flashback*

 _''_ _Uhm miss Palermo.'' Shauna been dreading this moment ever since the attack in Laverre City. With Serena being there, the brunette thought that Palermo already heard what happened from the honey blonde performer herself._

 _''_ _Hello there Shauna. I would ask how your evening was if I didn't hear about the news. Is everyone alright at least?''_

 _''_ _Some Pokémon were injured. But everything worked out pretty well all things considered.''_

 _''_ _Good to hear. How's Serena doing?'' The producer knew Serena was invited by Valerie to model her newest prized dress. This wasn't an assignment that went through her agency but a job Serena wanted to take herself._

 _''_ _She's doing fine. She still can make it to Dendemille Town for the next showcase.''_

 _''_ _Honestly, that girl pushes herself to far sometimes. Just like another student of mine.'' Palermo thought to herself. Normally she had faith the girl could handle herself but it still was a pretty big event that happened._

 _''_ _I would be more relaxed if you would be travelling with her.'' Although Palermo never scouted her for her tutoring, Shauna had a special place in Serena's heart. Serena admired her friend and rival in the highest regard. If it wasn't for Shauna Serena might've never discovered Pokémon performing and for that the honey blonde would be eternally grateful for it. Palermo decided to give Shauna a chance and although she couldn't beat Serena to the title of Kalos Queen, the girl became a great ambassador for showcases after her two most successful students, Aria and Serena._

 _''_ _I asked someone else to look out for her. She'll be fine.'' This surprised the old woman. Shauna was pretty protective of her best friend. Almost acting of a manager of some sort for Serena, she would make sure that she could always make it to her scheduled appointments. The three woman made a appointment in Dendemille Town after the showcase there._

 _''_ _Who's with her now? I thought you would be going with her to discuss some things.''_

 _''_ _His name is Ash and he's an old friend of Serena. He's gotten pretty strong since the last time I saw him. And I'm terribly sorry I can't come to Dendemille Town.''_

 _As much as Shauna wanted to talk to her, she had to find out exactly who could be after Serena and other performers. She did not wanted to make the old woman even more restless, knowing someone is out to ruining showcases and destroying the ideal of Kalos Queen. An industry the old woman revolutionized and made it into the phenomenon it was today._

 _''_ _A boy hmm. What can you tell me about him?''_

 _''_ _He was the boy that won the battle in Laverre City to take Serena to the ball.''_

 _''_ _Why do I have a feeling you were involved with this?'' Palermo eyed Shauna. She knew about the tradition in Laverre City concerning fashion shows and the gym leader. It was quite strange to her that such an old custom would be broken just before one of the biggest nights of the year._

 _Shauna explained to her that Ash and Serena were childhood friends. Five years ago he came to compete in the Kalos League and along the way they've met up with each other. She had a few encounters with him when Serena was working on her Master Class qualification. It took Shauna a lot of self control to mention that the boy Serena had a huge crush on was him._

 _Although she and Miette enjoyed teasing Serena about her feelings for Ash, they held enough respect and self control to not tell it to anyone else. Though they had boyfriends themselves, it was just some friendly teasing they did._

 _''_ _Anyway I have to go now. Something important came up. Bye Palermo.'' Shauna abruptly ended the call leaving the producer quite flustered about what just happened. Normally Shauna had_ _a bit more manors than that._

 _After the call ended Palermo ordered her assistant to look up Ash's records. It didn't take long before she came back with the information she asked for. It showed that he competed in six Pokémon Leagues across the regions. But that he was a winner of the Orange League took an interest._

 _The Orange Islands didn't have an official Pokémon League like the other regions but she knew that it was more focused on completing different challenges and working together with your Pokémon. There were a lot of strong trainers in the world but few are really trustworthy enough with their Pokémon to even qualify for it._

 _The most note worthy one was runner-up in the Kalos League like Shauna told her. And he received the Honor of Kalos. The highest nominee that a person can receive in the region. After that it seemed like he vanished for five years. Not any record of him competing in any gym battles or any Pokémon Leagues._

 _''_ _A person can change much in five years. I need to test him. He might be powerful but I need to see what his behavior is like. I can't trust him with Serena if he's a loose cannon.''_

*end flashback*

* * *

With this new villain team in the region she was reluctant knowing that Ash would be travelling with her for now. Serena could still be able to perform her duties while he would be looking out for her like Shauna said.

But she still had to find out one more thing before she could completely trust him.

 _''_ _Just what exactly is he here for and why doesn't he want to tell me?''_

Meanwhile Serena was eyeing her mentor and knew exactly what was going on. She now regretted the fact that it was her that put Ash and Pikachu into this situation. She looked over Ash in worry. Knowing that it was her fault made her feel only worse and she couldn't believe Palermo would do something like this to him.

 _''_ _She must've known Ash would use Pikachu in his battle against Henri. That's why Escavalier is able to dodge and counter Pikachu's attacks. If only I didn't tell her so much about him.''_

Looking over her crush she just hoped Ash and Pikachu would manage to find a way out of this without going overboard. She knew just how much power his Swellow and Torterra had, she couldn't imagine just how strong one of Pikachu's electric attacks might be right now.

But to her relief she saw them crack a small smile.

Instead being annoyed that Henri managed to block three attacks from them, Ash really didn't mind much. Sure he came here to show the producer he was good at battling, but now he could show her just how creative they could be.

 _''_ _Now that's more like it. This is better than the last battle. Maybe we could drag this out a bit.''_

''Giga Impact!'' A purple yellow aura showed up around the Cavalry Pokémon. It was going to use all his force to smash into Pikachu and win this battle. Ash and Pikachu were prepared to go big themselves.

''You countered our moves, now we'll counter yours! Volt Tackle!'' Pikachu started dashing towards the oncoming Escavalier. Throwing caution out the window Ash and Pikachu would just show them that no matter how much they knew about them, they could beat him. Covering itself with electricity it threw itself at the oncoming Giga Impact.

Neither of them willing to back out or slowing down they clashed with enormous force.

The force was so great it send out a shockwave out towards the people who were watching. Serena's long hair was blown upwards while Bonnie had to hold on to her pochette to prevent Dedenne being blown away. Palermo shielded her eyes by using her sunglasses. A after a few seconds the cloud started to die down.

Everybody gathered their bearings after the clash and wondered what the result would be from the heavy impact.

 _''_ _Quite reckless from both of them. I warned Henri not be drawn in like that.''_

Henri was an actor. An entertainer. No matter just how much Palermo warned him not to get dragged into Ash's games he couldn't help it. He needed to show off. He knew that Escavalier had the advantage over Pikachu but he wanted to have a big and closing act worthy of his skills.

The young musketeer had been awfully quiet for his standards and wanted to show his audience a great performance. Even if it meant breaking character which Palermo warned him not to do.

When the cloud dispersed Pikachu was still standing. Due to the recoil Volt Tackle gives Pikachu looked a lot worse. It's small body was scraped in some places and it looked like the Giga Impact was quite successful in dealing the intended damage.

Escavalier now was visible and it seemed even worse than Pikachu.

''Escavalier is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. And since Ash has won two battles he is the winner.''

* * *

Palermo does mean well after all.

So Pikachu has Volt Tackle again. I wrote in chapter three that it had Catastropika as a Z-move but that was before I knew some Z-moves were bound to other moves. OOPS. Never liked Electro Ball anyway.

And updates might become a bit more frequent or in between. I've underestimated just how long this was going to be and if I keep updating every two weeks I'm finishing this in five years time. I'll try and keep the two week schedule for the most part intact but I've got to get a move on with this one.

And so the next one is going to appear this weekend.


	15. Chapter 15, Palermo's challenge end

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 15, Palermo's challenge end.

* * *

''Way to go buddy.'' Ash congratulated his partner on another win.

Henri didn't expect to be beaten like this so fast. Each one of the boys Pokémon resembled their trainer in personality somewhat.

His Heracross was pure power and was head on in everything it did. Using sheer power and determination in their battle to overpower Haxorus, the boy showed trust in his Pokémon's strength. And the bond between his Pikachu and himself was undeniable. They knew what the other was going to do before they knew it.

The stipulation was best of three. Considering Ash already had the wins needed Henri decided to congratulate his opponent on a job well done. A shame he couldn't do that final battle though.

''It seems you beat me fair and…'' Ash looked over to the producer on the sidelines. Her facial expression didn't change a bit during his battles. This didn't sit well with him.

''Let's keep going.'' He told everyone. This surprised Henri.

''You won already. Isn't it enough for you knowing you're stronger than him?''

''This isn't for me.'' Ash answered back to the old lady.

Ash already won the battle in his favor but he wanted to give Greninja a chance. Ever since he first trained with him again, he saw the Ninja Pokémon's frustration that he couldn't keep up with these new Pokémon Ash had with him.

Ash promised Greninja he would do anything as his friend and trainer to make him just as strong or even stronger. Ash came here to learn how to control his Pokémon's new found strength, but after the sudden reappearance and joining of Greninja that plan had taken a back seat somewhat.

They needed to rediscover the feeling of their Bond Phenomenon after being separated for so long. With the criminals he was chasing, Greninja's power would be perfect and it would maybe give him an edge against them.

It wasn't a high pressure situation Ash founded himself in right now, discounting Palermo's challenge. The last time he put an enormous amount of pressure on himself was against the Snowbelle City gym leader. It ended in quite a shocking loss for them.

This was the perfect opportunity to see just how close they still are.

''Greninja. I choose you!'' The blue frog Pokémon stood ready and posed for battle.

''This will be our first battle together in a long time. You ready?'' Bonnie and Serena were excited to see Greninja and Ash together again after so long. They had a lot of catching up to do after being separated for so long.

''Gallade, En garde.'' A white/green bipedal Pokémon came out. His upper body was green while it's legs were white. Some sort of green strap ran all around Gallade's waist. A red protrusion stuck out of his chest and back. His arms seemed like they could shape into swords. It was said to be a master of courtesy and swordsmanship. Perfect for a musketeer like Henri.

''Now use Retaliate.'' Gallade started extending the blade on his left arm. Retaliate was a move that was strong when you used it after your Pokémon was knocked out. Seeing from how he started he wanted at least to win one round against Ash. It came at Greninaj ready to slash at him.

''Use Cut.'' Greninja formed a small sword in his right arm and swong it at Gallade's left to block it.

''Fury Cutter.'' Gallade's started glowing a faint green. Trying to hit Greninja with a barrage of strikes with increasing damage on each one.

''Keep up with Cut.'' Greninja pulled out two small kunai instead of the blade. The two kunai were used to block Gallade's swings. Each one trying to get an opening but they both manged to parry, block or counter each other moves. Making no progress, both Pokémon were jumping back to create some distance between them.

''Aerial Ace.'' Using the power in its hind legs Greninja sped off towards the Blade Pokémon. Being surprised with his opponents speed, it took a kick from Greninja pushing him further back.

''Disable.'' Gallade's eyes shone a bright white and Greninja started glowing the same white before it vanished. Now that aerial ace was disabled they couldn't do effective hits anymore.

''Double Team.'' The Ninja Pokémon started making a few dozen copies of itself trying to disorient his opponent.

''Fury Cutter.'' Gallade started slicing his way through each copy and was looking for the real one. One after the other, the Greninja images vanished and now with nothing in its eyesight wondered exactly where the sneaky Pokémon was.

''Water Shuriken.'' Greninja was clinging onto the ceiling until all the copies were gone.

''Psycho Cut.'' Not been effective against Dark types, Henri hoped it would be enough to stop the attack from hitting Gallade. A purple wave that sliced through the air connected with the Water Shuriken cancelling it out.

''Fury Cutter.'' Gallade moved before Greninja could react. Hitting it with the blade on his left arm Greninja winced back a bit. A second strike followed and Greninja was pushed back and fell down to one knee.

''You okay Greninja?'' Ash's excitement grew. Finally he had a battle he could enjoy again. Gallade was capable of keeping up with Greninja and the other way around. This was the sensation he'd been missing for so long.

Henri meanwhile was started feeling the same. It wasn't everyday he met a Pokémon that was as adapt with a blade like Gallade. This was just a battle between the two men for some pride. But after losing twice today he was determined to win this one.

''This battle may last just a bit longer. Maybe we should show them our power Gallade. Are you ready for our power of justice?'' Henri removed a piece of his cloak covering a lance. Now exposed on the top there was a shiny looking stone imbedded in the hilt of the blade. Ash saw it sparkle. Wondering what it was he waited for Henri's grand reveal.

He started to have a big smile on his face, getting excited of finally facing a Mega Pokémon again after so long.

''You should've done this sooner!'' Ash screamed at the musketeer. The adrenalin in his body reaching a peak, he was pleading for Gallade to mega evolve already. Greninja felt the same way. He was starting to feel his trainers feelings again after so long.

''Gallade, Mega evolve!'' The young musketeer touched his keystone and his Gallade's mega stone started glowing. A purple glow engulfed Gallade. A purple glow Ash had seen many times before. The sign that it was in the process of mega evolving.

But when the purple aura disappeared it looked like nothing happened. Gallade still looked like before and the Mega stone didn't seem to react to the keystone the musketeer wore with him.

''Mega evolve!'' The young musketeer tried again. Again a purple glow appeared before disappearing completely leaving an ordinary Gallade still standing there.

''Is this your first time using mega evolution?'' Ash started to think back about Korrina's Lucario. Mega evolving it wasn't a issue. From the moment the two collected their mega stone they were immediately able to perform the feat. But whenever Lucario stayed to long in his transformed state he would lose all sense of reason and would go on a rampage. Only after making their bond stronger were they able to truly master it.

''No. We've been together ever since he was a little Ralts. We've been through so much. I just mega evolved him yesterday for a closing scene.'' Speaking of closing scenes, this battle ended in a anticlimax. Greninja had to catch up to Ash's other Pokémon and this wasn't helping him at all. Not to mention he couldn't test how strong the Ash-Greninja bond was after so long.

''Sorry Greninja. I can feel you're disappointed too. Maybe next time.'' Ash thanked his Pokémon for the somewhat hard work they've put in today. There was still a gap to bridge to his other Pokémon, but he was starting to feel Greninja's feelings again. Too bad the mega evolution didn't happen so they could truly test their bond again.

''You're leaving this battle unresolved?'' The producer wondered.

''We won't grow stronger if Gallade isn't able to mega evolve. That's why you picked him to battle in your place. I'll come back when you can activate it again. We'll finish this battle later. We won't get stronger if you're like this.''

 _''_ _He's kind towards his friends and Pokémon. He treated Henri with respect but when I questioned the reasoning he's here, his attitude became violent towards me. And when he battled Gallade there was a fire in his eyes. He wasn't content about winning the battle unless Henri and Gallade were at their peak.''_

He was nice to the two girls and the trainer he battled against. But when it came to her there was a shift in attitude. And it was like a switch was flipped in his head.

''Why are you really here? To gain more strength? The Kalos League? Mega evolution?'' She asked him. Ash would give her this one.

''Something that was stolen from a friend. I'm just here to take it back.'' Palermo wasn't satisfied with his cryptic answer.

''Aren't you doing the police's work?'' She asked him.

''This is our problem. This is a bit personal. I'll be fine.'' He answered. The last thing he wanted was for her to get involved and find out about the GS ball. He already thought he made a great mistake by telling Serena and her friends about it and now he was probably leading them into danger headfirst.

 _''_ _A shame. Great talent, terrible attitude. I wonder why Serena suggested him knowing he's like this?''_

At least he was strong enough to protect Serena from Team Union, Palermo noted. They just had to find someone else for the teaching application they had open. Palermo couldn't trust Ash with inspiring young children when he's having trouble with people who disagree with him.

''Are you sure you don't need help? Henri here isn't the only trainer that works for me. I have some powerful allies.''

''I don't need your help. Keep going on with the charity work. But if you ever do something that hurts other people or Pokémon, I'll know where to find you.'' Ash threatened her. Serena was actually horrified at hearing those words.

 _''_ _They've just met and it seems like they hate each other.''_

Serena had doubts that they would ever get along. Whatever it was about Palermo it put Ash off and the old lady wasn't looking happy with the warning that came her way.

''Very well.'' Palermo didn't bother asking him about the offer Serena made to him. If the boy really was like Serena told her he was, it was a far cry from what she told her. Contemplating exactly where his behavior towards her did came from, she was ready to leave to conduct her usual business and be on her way.

''It seems your capable enough. Make sure he doesn't over do it.'' With that the producer left him and Pikachu standing there wondering what she meant by that. She already turned going back to the limo that was waiting outside.

''Hey come back! Your just going to leave like that?'' Ash thought the producer's behavior was quite awkward. What did she exactly mean with overdoing himself? As if he didn't know he needed to learn to control his power.

The group were now on their way to Luminose City. Serena suggested to go to the capital to see Professor Sycamore again and ask why Henri's Gallade couldn't mega evolve. Ash wasn't really interested in going back to Luminose right now seeing he didn't get one step closer to one of the four knights. But since he promised Shauna to protect Serena from them he would go along with no argument.

Serena knew they would be passing by the Hotel they once helped from being all rundown. It was just a bit outside Dendemille Town and after a few days of travelling she needed a warm bed. She wondered how the owner Weston and his Rotom were doing now and it would be nice to pay a visit once again.

On the way to the hotel, she was pondering over what exactly happened today.

It didn't went exactly as planned. Ash and Palermo were supposed to get along. Ash would thank the older woman for setting something like the foundation up and training Serena personally. He would then ask if she wanted to help him retrieve the GS ball and when he did, after a while he could take up the teaching Serena talked about. Ash would be busy until the Kalos League started and they would be spending some more time with each other, so that she finally would gather the courage to tell her feelings.

Instead the two argued the moment they've met and it grew worse the longer they were around each other. It seemed to her that Ash was determined at making the producer admit she was wrong about him, while she was eager to prove she was right. His battles were won quite easily and when Greninja battled Gallade Ash wasn't happy that it eventually couldn't mega-evolve.

''Are you okay?'' Bonnie asked the young performer. She'd also been wondering why Ash would act so nasty to Palermo and vice versa.

She'd seen Ash act like that before. Against Team Rocket. The same hostility but to a lesser degree. She just hoped it was a fase he's going through and he'll soon return back to normal. Seeing her friends distressed face Bonnie tried to ease her. If not to make herself feel better too.

''I'm just disappointed they don't get along. You don't know how much it hurts to see two people I care about argue like that.''

''It's just Ash being stubborn. They'll come around eventually.''

 _''_ _I hope your right Bonnie.''_

* * *

Sorry guys. No Ash-Greninja just yet.

See you in two weeks (at least)


	16. Chapter 16, Ash's distrust

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 16, Ash's distrust

* * *

The group decided to set up camp for the night. It was an easy path they took to the hotel Serena made reservations at, but it was still a few days of travelling. During this time the long haired performer had been contemplating exactly on how she would ask Ash a question that been bothering her.

 _''_ _Why don't you like Palermo?''_

Serena had been watching Ash from a distance. She'd been studying his behavior ever since they left Dendemille Town. After the meeting between her mentor and her crush didn't go as planned, she needed to know just how he behaved against other people.

And to her relief, everyone they encountered on the road were treated with kindness and respect. He politely introduced himself whenever a trainer came up to ask him for a battle. They all ended in the same fashion all his other battles had ended up so far. An easy win and an Ash that was more disappointed than his opponent, from making it another quick victory.

Serena didn't understand why Ash wouldn't be happy with all these wins under his belt. He worked hard for his strength and now he'd been reaping the rewards of it. Just like she did when she became the Kalos Queen after her studies with a former Kalos Queen.

Ash didn't make any mention of the old lady and treated Bonnie and Serena the same way as usual. Always making time for them and telling them some stories about his adventures in the Alola region. Ash didn't tell anything about the encounters he might've on Mount Silver to not make Serena even more worried for him. The story of the pack of Ursaring that stole his hat, was a reason not to go any deeper.

And Serena was pleased that Ash decided to stay silent in that subject. No need for her to know anymore danger he might've put himself in. who knows how she would've reacted hearing even more dangerous and reckless things he did.

 _''_ _Ever since he came back here he seemed like he hasn't changed much. But why can the two of you can't get along?''_

Ash in the meantime had more important things on his mind. He'd been polishing to the purple crystal Pokeball on some nights to keep it as clean as possible. Even though it wasn't the ball he came looking for, he'd have to agree it was quite prestigious looking thing.

After he tried to open it in Laverre City after Team Union's attack it behaved the same way the GS ball did when Professor Ivy experimented on it.

No reaction whatsoever. No dent, stretch, chipping or possibility of shattering it, it seemed impossible to open it to see what's inside. Ash had a feeling that after all these years he was close to finding out what the GS ball could really be containing. And whatever was inside, if these villains took an interest in it, it can't be anything too good.

 _''_ _The answers to all my problems? Wonder what they mean with that? Could it be related to the GS ball?''_

The group were sitting around a small campfire they made. The sound of the fire crackling and the heat radiating from it made it quite comfortable to just sit around and enjoy the night sky. But there was still a strange chill in the air.

Bonnie decided to break the ice. She'd been studying Serena the same way she studied Ash. The young blonde saw the performers face scrunch up a lot these last few days and knew she was asking herself just why two people so similar in character traits, seemed not to agree on a single thing.

''Why don't you like Palermo?'' Ash looked over towards Bonnie. After they left Dendemille Town not a single word was spoken about the producer. And Ash preferred it that way.

''She questioned me about what I was doing here. She doesn't have to know everything about me. ''

''Did you meet her before?'' Even though Bonnie asked the question, Serena had to gather courage herself to find out exactly why. If she ever wanted Ash and Palermo to cooperate she needed to take the role of counselor herself.

Ash shook his head as if to say no. He had reasons to be cautious around the producer but he didn't wanted to hurt Serena's trust in him.

''So why?''

Even if Serena asked him to give Palermo a chance, he'd still be pretty reluctant. Ever since Serena told him about the teaching offer they had open he grew quite distressed over the fact that Serena was involved in something like that.

A foundation set up to protect and rescue Pokémon and promoting the idea of coming together with your Pokémon?

 _''_ _It's like the Aether Foundation all over again.''_

The leader of the Aether Foundation was Lillie's mother Lusamine. Lillie, one of his classmates in the Alola region, was one of the nicest girls he'd met. Caring for her Vulpix Shiron, she'd been treating it like a mother would raise a child. Lillie had a mansion where wild Pokémon could come and play with each other. She fed them their favorite food, no matter what Pokémon would come and treated them all with love. After some days at school he and Mallow would come over and play with all the different Pokémon that were there and would have a blast playing away till sunset.

It was hard to believe for him that a kind girl like Lillie was raised by someone like Lusamine.

Lusamine pretended to be a nice woman who had nothing but the best interest for Pokémon. Even going as far as making a manmade island as a refugee home for Pokémon. It all seemed so perfect until it came crashing down one day upon Ash and his classmates. It turned out Lusamine had slowly gone crazy from interacting with creatures from another dimension called Ultra Beasts.

One trip to another dimension and Lusamine being fused with an Ultra Beast later, made him question exactly what else was going behind the scenes of the Aether Foundation.

Luckily Lillie's brother Gladion and Mrs. Wicke were two people who were willing to stand up and return the foundation the way it was meant to be. Lillie decided to take her mother to Kanto in order to find a cure for her. Lusamine had been poisoned by the Ultra Beast and hoped that Bill would be able to find a cure for her, considering the rumors he once fused with a Pokémon.

 _''_ _Now that I think about maybe Bill knows a bit more about me and Greninja. After I retrieve the GS ball I might pay a visit.''_

With the four knights of Team Union concealing their faces with their armors and not being eager to show them any time soon, everyone was guilty in Ash's eyes until proven innocent. He didn't even start to imagine if Palermo was evil in some way and she'd been using Serena to move her own disastrous plan along.

It might've been paranoid to think like that but he wasn't going to take any chances. It sounded farfetched, but Palermo could've heard about it one day about what happened in the Alola region and decided she fancy a bit of the Ultra Beasts herself. It won't be the first time somebody disguised themselves and fooled everyone.

After all Alain was used in the same way by Lysandre. Gathering mega-evolution energy under the guise to make Mairon's Chespin better, the mega Charizard X-user was played like a violin. Lysandre pretended to be while in reality he wanted nothing but to create a world for him and Team Flare alone.

But he couldn't let Serena know. She 'd might judge him for making up such a bizarre theory and would break up their friendship because she was indebted to the old lady for teaching her how to become Kalos Queen.

''When I told her I had something else to do first, she was already questioning if it was for myself or someone else. I told her my name and when I told I didn't have time for the teaching offer she immediately started interrogating me as if I were a criminal.''

''It's just her way of trying to motivate you. Please don't take it to personal. She showed me the same tough love when she asked me to become her student. And she also did it with Aria.''

''You are good enough on your own to become Kalos Queen. You never needed her help.''

''I know you don't like her but she taught so many things I never imagined about Pokémon performing I would never figure it out myself.'' Serena came to the defense of her mentor but this didn't sit well with Ash.

''You would do it on your own. You never needed her help. I really believe that. Don't let her or anyone tell you otherwise. She didn't make you Kalos Queen. Everyone else did. It wasn't her decision to appoint you the Kalos Queen. You've worked hard for it and should take the reward for it yourself. It's okay to be grateful others, but you shouldn't downplay your own achievements because you needed help from someone.''

Serena cheeks turned a faint pink over the praise Ash just gave her. Normally she had to share some of the credit because if it wasn't for Palermo and Aria she wouldn't be where she was now. But hearing that her crush had complete faith in her abilities made her heart flutter.

''Once your done with getting back that Pokeball, can I meet some of your other Pokémon?'' Serena asked him turning the conversation to a lighter topic. And now seemed to be a good time for her to make a step making clear to him she likes him.

They say a man's love goes to his stomach. Ash was pretty much a dictionary definition of that term. Always ready to make his favorite sweets for and Pikachu, she remembered when they started travelling the first time that she stayed up late to make freshly baked cookies for him after he learned to Rhyhorn race.

Food was a good way to get to him, but another one was more important in her eyes. His Pokémon. If she really wanted to become Ash's girlfriend she knew that she **had** to get along with his Pokémon. Luckily for her Pikachu and Greninja already knew Serena pretty well. It were the others she was concerned about. They could get along with her, but they didn't show a particular interest in her.

Serena knew that Ash valued his Pokémon's opinion more than his own judgment sometimes. Meeting his mother would seem like child's play compared to the work she had to put in to get Ash's Pokémon to approve of her. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if one of Ash's Pokémon wouldn't like her.

''Me too. I would really like to see Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern again though.'' Bonnie asked him. She was getting along with Ash's other Pokemon right now but she'd been really missing the Kalos Pokémon she knew so well.

''And Goodra.'' Ash looked down towards the ground. After all this time he'd been in Kalos he hasn't had an opportunity to visit Goodra in the wetlands. The memories when it was just a frail little Goomy came back to him.

Bonnie saw how sad Ash was looking.

''Cheer up. Over the years we have visited the wetlands and Goodra is doing just fine. You can visit him anytime you want since you're staying for the Kalos League in a few months. You'll have something to forward too.''

Bonnie let out a yawn. It's been a long day on the road and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Not wanting to be put to bed again like she when she was a little girl she decided to go before one of them decided to tug her in. Ash and Serena wished her goodnight before sitting alone around the campfire right now.

''She's right about Goodra. He's been really missing you. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you reunite with him.''

''Huh?'' Ash looking confused over to her. Serena noticed her slip of the tongue and waved her hands in front of her face, trying to nervously correct herself as if she said something bad.

''I mean uhh…Goodra might be happy seeing…all of us together again. Yes…that's what I mean.'' Hoping he didn't notice what she said in fear he might've gotten any suspicions about her feelings for him. She might've gotten off the hook with that one but she had to be careful around him with her words. Can't make it all to sudden for him.

''I'm going to bed as well, goodnight Ash.'' Ash wished her goodnight but something about Serena was bothering him now. Ash felt something weird going on in his chest. He did notice Serena's first sentence in him seeing the Dragon Pokémon again. But he was still confused about what she said.

 _''_ _Why would she be happier than me?''_

He knew that as a Pokémon performer she wanted to make people smile. He admired Serena's honesty about him seeing Goodra again in the future, but her comment still bugged him somewhat. He thought that bringing other people's smiles made her happy. Why would he be more important than Clemont and Bonnie?

Being it too late he would think about it on the road to the hotel. His sleeping bag wasn't the ideal place to think about his friend. Ash went towards his tent and went for a good night's sleep. Cause if everything went according to plan, he would be sleeping in a warm and comfy bed.

* * *

A one week update for once. Score!

Ash doesn't seem to trust Palermo. Can you blame him? After all the disguises Team Rocket pulled of, Lysandre being a kind man and in the future probably Lusamine a normal person would be a bit more careful around people like them.

A few bad apples ruin the bunch.

See you in two weeks (at least)


	17. Chapter 17, a warm reception

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 17, A warm reception

* * *

On the way to the hotel Serena was going through a few thoughts of her own. As much as their latest conversation went about Ash and Palermo's dislike towards one another, her mind wondered to another thought she had last night.

 _''_ _How to impress his Pokémon?''_

She'd been walking around with her Pokedex all day studying Ash's Pokémon descriptions and trying to find whatever their favorite foods, behavior or little quirks they might posses. It was difficult for her not to ask Ash to tell anything about his Pokémon and then coming up with the things they liked because he told her.

She wanted to surprise them. Serena believed firmly it would make her score some points with Ash.

 _'''_ _Let's see. Swellow, Infernape, Torterra and Heracross. What would they like?''_

All day she'd been pondering about how similar they might be to their trainer. But to know how similar she needed to see him battle with them more. These quick wins didn't do any of them justice. Ash looked at his happiest when battling. The expression on Ash's face was a joy to behold whenever a tough battle was ahead of him.

 _''_ _Maybe his other Pokémon feel the same way as well? Let's hope Ash meets someone strong soon that he can really battle at his best.''_

* * *

They finally arrived at the hotel just after sunset. The hotel still looked as prestigious since the last time they were there. The outside hadn't changed a bit and was well maintained as expected from the kind hotel owner Weston. The group entered the lobby and to their surprise it was empty but for the hotel owner.

He wore a well tailored brown suit and his hair was just a bit more grew. The man looked awful. The bags under his eyes were noticeable as if he hadn't slept for days.

''Why is it so quiet here?'' Bonnie wondered. Wasn't this place supposed to be booming with people?

''Excuse me. What happened to all the guests?'' Serena asked Weston.

''I can't say.'' He spoke. This didn't satisfy Ash's curiosity.

''Why not? Is someone threatening the hotel again? Where's Rotom?'' It was the same scenario as last time. They still wondered where the Rotom was that belonged to Weston. Surely with all his different form changes it would've been capable of beating the one who took the hotel away again.

''Please don't. Rotom wasn't capable of beating them.'' The owner said that his Pokémon couldn't beat the invader despite going through all the form changes. The poor Pokémon was hiding away in fear something terrible might happen if he showed up again. The one who made the threats was adamant that he would burn the hotel down to the ground if Rotom showed himself again in his presence. Out of fear the Electric/Ghost type stayed away hiding in the power grid of the hotel.

Ash had heard enough and knew what his next step was going to be. No warm comfy bed for him just yet.

''Where is he?'' Ash asked Weston again. The owner remembered the last time he was here in the hotel. For someone who had helped him regain his hotel fifteen years ago he still looked surprisingly young. The same could be said for his travelling companions. He didn't wanted to drag them into his problems again.

''Just go to…'' The owner didn't want them to get into trouble. It was dangerous right now. Ash interrupted him again. Not content not knowing who's behind all this.

''Where...is…he?'' Ash changed the tone of his voice sounding as demanding as possible. Glaring towards the hotel owner he demanded to tell him what was wrong. If he didn't he would turn the hotel inside out himself until he found the culprit.

''This way then.'' The owner reluctantly took them to the battle hall. It was a slow walk for them as if the owner wasn't really in a hurry to get his hotel back. He recognized the group from the picture they've taken when the hotel was saved last time. But this wasn't anything unlike last time.

Opening the door to main room where the battle arena was located the lights were all out. You could hear a pin being dropped it was that silent. It was an eerie feeling that washed over Serena realizing something terrible was happening.

Or about to happen.

''Show yourself. Don't make me come and find you.'' Ash boasted. Not really patient or tolerant with was going on he called out the one who created the trouble this time.

A sudden bright flash erupted from the opposite end of the battlefield. Seeing two pillars of fire shooting besides the space where a trainer would normally stand. The rest of the hallway was lighted with torches that been hanging around the entire casting a warm orange glow.

''What is all this?'' Serena thought that this would look more at home during one of her performances with Braixen. But whatever it was it spelled trouble.

''Like what I've done with the interior? You'll warm to it eventually.'' A voice appeared from behind the flames. Eventually dispersing they saw some standing in the opponent's box.

''I am called Mixture. Master of flames and petrol in my veins. And one of Team Union's four knights. Are you liking my warm reception?'' Taking a closer look at the man's face he had next to no hair left on top of his head. His skin was different colored all over his face. A various degree of burns lined over his entire face making quite a sickening sight. The flame pattern on his armor made it seem like he was bathing in flames.

Ash felt he was in luck. He'd get the hotel back to its owner and at the same time take care of one the people who invited him to try and take the GS ball back.

''Where's the GS ball? And what about the rest of you?'' Ash demanded to know from him. If they were all here it saved the trouble looking for them. He owed them some payback for nearly collapsing the mansion where the charity ball was being held.

''Bit of a short fuse. I like that.'' The man complimented him. Serena and Bonnie weren't exactly calm under the threat of this man. Showing off his fondness for fire and explosives didn't calm their nerves anyhow.

''My colleagues are busy with other affairs right now. You shouldn't worry about them though. Maybe you need to take a closer look to our guests?'' Ash thought he was probably talking about the one Shauna was talking about. The one who's after the Kalos Queen. If Serena and Bonnie weren't there he'd been asking questions about that specific knight.

''Guests?'' Bonnie asked. She grew fearful that other people who were staying at the hotel were taken hostage and would be used as a leverage over Ash to limit him in his battling somehow.

''You will ignite your passion for battle, if you don't,'' The curtain that was behind him opened up and revealed something that looked like a fire arrow. Looking closer the group noticed something on top of the rocket.

It was the Team Rocket trio strapped to huge rocket themselves. If he wasn't so focused on the man in front of him he would actually laugh quite a bit about their current predicament. After all the trouble they gave him and Pikachu they deserved all of it.

''Like their team name says, they're going sky high! And don't try sending out any water, ground or rock types. Anything else then that, I'm sure you can figure it out.'' He started playing with the remote which seemed like it was the one that would set the rocket off while having a distasteful grin over his face with his burn marks accenting it.

The TRio started to muffle through their gags, looking like they panicked for their safety. Trying to struggle to get their bounds any looser so they could ask Ash to rescue them. They were looking hopefully at him knowing that he would save them from their current predicament.

Threat or not, Ash was not backing down. He knew that beating this hothead would bring him one step closer to the GS ball. And Team Rocket would not slow him down no matter what they did. They've been a thorn in his side for too long. And he was about to prove he didn't care at all for what may happen to them.

He warned them to stay out of his life and stop stealing Pokémon. The last time he saw them he warned them, but the three took it as threat he wouldn't go through with it.

He was going to make sure they would realize it right now.

''That's cheating!'' Bonnie yelled at him. Who was he to decide what type of Pokémon Ash could use? Greninja would be able to take care of him if the man seemed as fond of Fire types as he is of flashy entrances.

Serena started feeling the nerves fill her even more. A chill went down her spine. She had been scared more times in her life but she only ever experienced a fear like this before. When she was just a little girl getting lost in the forest.

They were willing to harm people to get what they wanted? How much disturbing imagery did she have to see like the man's face? Just what kind of handicaps and sinister game are they planning to impose on him? Why are they after Ash specifically? Why leave the note for him to go and find them? Why give him that crystal Pokeball? And what is exactly that mysterious Pokeball Ash came here for to retrieve?

Still something big was off. Ash didn't seem to pay attention to it but why did they hide their faces at the ball in Laverre City, if he was going to show it to them anyway? They've been trying really hard to conceal their identity all this time and yet here was one of them face bare for all to see. With the burn marks she preferred it that way. And weren't there four of them? Why did he came seemingly alone?

''It isn't my job to look after those guys. They wouldn't be in this situation if they weren't following me around everywhere. I'm not here for them.'' Ash coldly stated. Everyone in attendance was stunned at the trainers shift in attitude. If Serena could clutch her hands even more she would. It wasn't like Ash to bring them into danger.

''I'm here for you. So blast them off if you want. We won't care, right Pikachu?'' The mouse nodded his head with his trainer. Always being the target of their schemes being put into cages to be taken to a man who's exploiting Pokémon made his cheeks sparks in frustration. How long would this go on until they realized that his Pikapi and him will never be separated no matter how hard they tried?

The man grinned and decided to call Ash's bluff. The boy was supposed to be too good of a person to let other people get harmed. He did receive the highest honor in Kalos for stopping team Flare and was considered a hero. There was no way he would do something drastic as that to beat him right?

''Prove it. Houndoom light it up.'' A black dog Pokémon with two curled horns on the top of his head, a black skin, baring fangs at Ash. His tail was quite long with a triangular tip on it and some sort of skull ornament was on his neck. Making it look like quite a scary Pokémon.

He unclipped a Pokeball from his belt. Serena and Bonnie both had a good idea on where all the Pokémon on his belt were placed and knew which one he just picked up. Panic started to flood their very beings. Ash was really going to put them in danger.

''Greninja, I choose…'' The three strapped to the giant rocket started to scream through their gags. The twerp was serious about cutting all ties to them. Knowign now that his words before weren't all tough talk, they lost their composure completely. Serena noticed how scared they looked and called out to Ash.

''ASH NO! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR DOING! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!'' Serena screamed from the top of her lungs stopping his movement. He stopped distracted by her distress call. She didn't know how to feel. Panicked, scared, restless, depressed, lifeless, shocked or ashamed.

''I know they've been nothing but trouble for you. But…they…they…deserve a second chance.''

''Eight years.'' He muttered.

''They've been bothering me for more than eight years. Ever since I started my journey they've been trying to steal Pikachu. They don't care about me, you or anyone else. Give them a chance and they will try to steal your Pokémon. They would sell every Pokémon you have for a mere penny. Can you stand the idea your friends getting stolen? Your partners? Can you really forgive them if they did?'' Ash argued with her. If they weren't willing to change after eight years what would make them change their mind now?''

''I can't. But this isn't the way. You're not them.'' Serena tried to convince him and Pikachu. They've been trying so hard to get rid of Team Rocket and this was a perfect opportunity to get the point across. But seeing Serena and Bonnie's distressed faces he knew he couldn't do it. They guy in the flame colored armor was his first priority now. Team Rocket would come later.

''Listen. I'm only doing this because she asked me too. GOT IT! I meant it when I said I never wanted to see your faces again! Understand that?'' Eventually Ash conceded in her words and decided to play by his rules. It still put him at an disadvantage.

Greninja was suited best for the Houndoom in front of him. Heracross and Torterra were out because of type disadvantage. He normally would try his luck in gym battles sometimes, but this wasn't a friendly gym battle to test his strength.

Even though it was pretty late now, Ash never felt more awake than all day. He stood across one of the knights he was looking for. He was the major reason he came back to Kalos. Finally he had a battle where he had to get serious and didn't have to be afraid to hurt other people's Pokémon.

Memories of his return to Kalos flooded him.

Meeting up with Clemont and Bonnie, seeing Serena be Kalos Queen and meeting new friends in Jean and TJ, the return of Greninja, the announcement of Team Union, Serena practically forcing him to travel with her again, Shauna's warning and the not so well meeting with Palermo, this was a moment he'd been pumping himself up for days.

 _''_ _Time to see what these guys are really made off.''_

* * *

And here we go. One of four or maybe more.

Will Ash be able to take the heat?

 _See you in two weeks (at least)_


	18. Chapter 18, Rules of Conduct

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 18, Rules of Conduct

* * *

''Swellow, I choose you.'' Ash's flying type burst out from his Pokeball. It spread its wings and let out a cry that seemed he was ready for his battle. Both him and his trainer were ready for a battle of any caliber. There was no need to hold back anymore. All this time had been limiting himself to make sure he didn't beat his opponents to quick.

''Flamethrower.'' The knight ordered the first attack.

''Dodge it.'' Swellow adjusted his angle and managed to dodge the flames. Speeding towards his opponent Ash gave him next command.

''Knock him back with Wing Attack.'' Swellow's wings glowed bright white and was speeding towards Houndoom. Swellow managed to land a hit sending Houndoom reeling a bit. It flew around and was preparing a second hit.

''Use Bite.'' Houndoom opened its jaw and waited to clench them into Swellow's wing. Using its jaw it caught Sweollw's wings with precise timing. The bird Pokémon let out a cry of pain being hit at such a sensitive spot.

''Use Peck.'' Ash commanded. Using its beak it started pecking Houndoom rapidly forcing the dog to let go. Swellow took flight again creating some distance between them again.

''You okay Swellow?'' Ash asked his Pokémon. Despite the damage taken to his wing Swellow still looked capable of flying without difficulty. Still Houndoom being able to catch Swellow's Wing Attack like that was an impressive feat, that Ash had to admit.

 _''_ _At least these guys aren't pushovers.''_

''Dark Pulse.'' Mixture already ordered the next attack. Not wanting to stall this battle he wanted to defeat Ash as quickly as possible. Houndoom focusing his inner energy let out a black wave of matter out of his body.

''Mirror Move.'' Swellow made a screen in front of him and a similar looking dark wave shot out. The two attacks collided cancelling each other out.

''Double Team.'' Multiple copies of the Swallow Pokémon appeared in the air. All around the Dark Pokémon multiple Swellow now were flying around it.

''Flamethrower.'' Houndoom started shooting all the copies out of the air. All of them were gone leaving nothing in the air again with the real Swellow still missing.

''Use Peck.'' It nosedived from right above Houndoom onto the Dark Pokémon's head. Scoring a direct hit it flew back upwards. Swellow's wing was starting to bother him now. It wasn't able to fly as fast anymore after the Bite attack he suffered before. Mixture saw his chance at hitting the fast bird.

''Use Overheat!'' Houndoom's body started to glow a bright orange changing its color from pitch black to flaming orange. Firing a enormous wave of Fire at the Swallow Pokémon it couldn't change it trajectory fast enough due to the damage on his wing now taking its toll. The Overheat hit Swellow dead on.

Being shot out of the sky it landed in front of Ash and Pikachu looking over their friend. Inspecting Swellow's Ash saw the damage. Swellow had taken enough damage that he couldn't fly anymore and for his sake Ash returned it took his Pokeball.

''Sorry Swellow. You did great.'' Ash taking the blame for letting his Pokémon down. He was way too confident after how all his previous battles in Kalos went. This was just the wakeup call he needed.

''One down. Is that all you got?'' The man boasted. This didn't sit well with Serena and Bonnie. If only Ash could use Greninja and his Water typing. The fact is that Team Union's Flame knight had Ash agree to a battle with his hands tied behind his back sickened them and seeing there wasn't any prospect of the situation improving didn't help either.

''Serena? Do you think Ash can win?'' Bonnie asked Serena. Despite Ash's training on Mount Silver Mixture was capable of beating one of Ash's Pokémon. Bonnie really thought that he would have no trouble with them after seeing how easily he'd been winning battles recently.

''Of course he can. He still has Pikachu and the others right?'' Serena tried to comfort her.

''But isn't everyone else but Infernape weak against Fire types?''

''He'll find a way. Ash always does.'' Serena had seen it before from him. If anyone could work with a type disadvantage it's Ash. It will be difficult but she had no doubt that he would win.

''You won't be able to handle this one.'' The man dressed in the flame themed armor took this a signal that he would break the stipulation that was placed on this battle. Ash was about to unclip a new Pokeball from his belt and Mixture noticed it was close to the Pokeball he grabbed before.

Serena and Bonnie once again on edge studied exactly where his hand would reach. To their relief he picked one up next to Greninja's Pokeball. As much as they wanted to help him, interfering in their battle might prompt Mixture to send the rocket flying where Team Rocket was strapped too.

The Fire type user was more skilled with his Pokémon then they thought. Even after Ash's training he was able to force Ash into losing one of his battles. The two girls wondered if the others were as strong as him.

''No water, ground or rock. So it's time to fight fire with fire. Infernape, I choose you.'' The Flame Pokémon from Sinnoh was ready to continue on where Swellow left off. Priming to lash out, the flame on top of its head grew brighter and a bit bigger symbolizing his fighting spirit.

As much as Mixture was gushing in the inside about him using a Fire type, he regained his focus after remembering what secondary type Infernape had.

''That's type advantage!'' The Fire/Dark type Houndoom against the Fire/Fighting type Infernape. This didn't sit well with the pyromaniac. He started playing with the detonator again. Eagerly letting his finger stroke the button on the remote that would set the giant rocket off.

Ash was getting sick of him. No matter what he did, he tried to impose all sort of disadvantages on him. At this rate he would run out of Pokémon too battle with. His opponents irritating attitude getting to him he spoke out about the man's cowardice.

''You said water, ground or rock. You never said anything about Fighting types. Mach Punch!'' Infernape's fist started to glow white and dashed off with top speed towards Houndoom. Before Houndoom and his trainer realized it Infernape's fist already connected with the dark/fire type sending it reeling backwards. It skidded along the ground before laying down in front of the pyromaniac. Already having taken a lot of damage from his battle with Swellow it fell down defeated.

But the two girls weren't glad with Ash's win. Ash used a Pokémon that had a type advantage. Bonnie eyes started to tear up and Serena gave the three Team Rocket members an apologetic look. Knowing what was coming they braced themselves for it.

Lifting his arm high up in the air in dramatic way it seemed like the man was winding up the moment. Mixture wanted to make the moment memorable and enjoy their distress overseeing the rocket flying.

''You used type advantage that means…''

''MIXTURE!'' A loud yell came from one of the upper balcony's interrupting the pyromaniac's claim. Everyone looked over to where the noise came from and what they saw didn't put Ash's travelling companions to rest.

''But he broke…''

''Silence.'' It was another member of Team Union. The one Ash and Serena fought in Laverre City who seemed like he commanded a pack of Mightyena trainers. Serena knew they could take them on, but seeing him made her worry that others were here as well and they were surrounded by them.

''The boy is right. Are you really changing the rules as we go along? That wasn't the plan.'' Serena thought they were finally going to hear about their plans for the region. They've only made themselves known once and disappeared later on in thin air. Understanding how and what they operated for was still a mystery to everyone.

''Screw the plan. It's my plan. I can change it however I want.'' Mixture complained. This was his idea for defeating Ash and any plan that's yours should be modified to make sure you complete what you were set out to do.

''You broke the ''Rules of Conduct''. Even if you defeat him, how will you think our leader would react?''

 _''_ _So those four knights are working for someone?''_ This was the last thing Bonnie wanted to hear. Ash was having difficulty with this Fire type user and knowing there's a guy who's commanding them made her realize the hurdles Ash just had to take to get the GS ball back.

''Rules of Conduct? And who's your leader? Does he have the GS ball?'' Ash interrupted them. From the way they spoke to one another they might give him some more information on why exactly they stole it and they invited him here back to Kalos. For his amusement the robed man decided to answer only one of his questions.

''We live by the ''Rules of Conduct''. These are stipulations that we put on ourselves and our opponents in order to grow stronger. This hothead over here has put up a rule for you, not to use any of the previous named types. Since this idiot hasn't called out on Fighting types in particular, you still haven't broken the stipulation. Three on Three. First one to knock out three Pokémon wins. I don't care if you have more than three Pokémon on you. Three down, you lose.''

Now that are actual rules in this battle he didn't have to worry about his opponent sending out more Pokémon that guarantees he has type disadvantage. Infernape and Pikachu would be enough to get the job done today.

''So currently its one all.'' Bonnie deduced.

''That's right. And if he manages to defeat Mixture's two other Pokémon I'll guarantee their safety.'' He pointed towards the three still strapped to the rocket. Serena looked at him with raised eyebrows. Did he really expected of them to trust them?

''Wait. You said the ''Rules of Conduct'' are there to put limitations on yourself and your opponent. Then why isn't he under one ruling at all?'' Serena argued. All this time Ash was being put on the back foot while his opponent was declared free from any cheating. If they really lived by these rules the Fire type user should have a handicap as well.

''The rules are sacred. And since this hothead hasn't put a limitation on himself I'll create one for him. From now on he's only allowed to use three moves his Pokémon know instead of the usual four.'' Ash and Pikachu were in for a stipulation like this. Knowing Mixture could only now use three moves per Pokémon, it made it easier for him to predict his attack patterns and counter accordingly.

''If you break your rule, you'll be joining them.'' The robed man finished his threat to the fire type user. Stepping back behind the Fire type user with his Mightyena lurking for an opportunity to lash out if it was disobedient again.

While Ash was to focused on his battle, Serena and Bonnie didn't understand what was going on. Why exactly does an evil organization challenge you to battle while sticking to rules? The mere idea they followed a set of rules was ridiculous. This went beyond a sense of pride or any type of confidence. These ''Rules of Conduct'' they spoke about, sounded more like a philosophy then a goal of creating a ''beautiful world'' like Team Flare wanted.

 _''_ _Just who are these people?''_

''Darmanitan, Light it up!'' A red ape like Pokémon with eyebrows that looked like they were on fire as well stood in a squatting position. His hands and feet had a tan to them and on his belly were three ovals with the same color. But one of its more noticeable features were its grin. His large mouth supported spiked teeth which gave almost the same maniac expression Mixture wore.

Serena felt uncomfortable by its grin. They say trainer and Pokémon resembled each other after a while. This rang true for Mixture and his Darmanitan. Except for the burn marks on the man's face they made a perfect pair.

''Ready Infernape?'' The Flame Pokémon was all set. He had experience with the Mightyena trainers at Laverre City and was eager to see just what else they had in store for him and Ash.

''Belly Drum.'' The smaller primate started beating its chest like a gorilla quite hard. Darmanitan kept beating its chest so hard it seemed to hurt him a lot. The effect of Belly Drum is that it cuts your Pokémon's stamina by a lot, but your attack goes all the way up. Mixture must've been looking for a quick end to this round.

 _''_ _It takes a while before he's done._ Flamethrower.'' Ash took this opportunity to deal some damage before Darmanitan was finished performing the move. Infernape shot out a sea of flames from his mouth heading towards Darmanitan. Still in the process of beating his chest, Darmanitan took the Flamethrower still standing. It endured the heat from the flames and stopped beating on his chest.

''Fire Punch!'' Darmanitan shot out of the flame Infernape engulfed him in and right fist became engulfed by fire. Taking a huge slow swing at Infernape gave Ash enough time to counter it.

''Mach Punch.'' Infernape's fist glowed white and was ready to intercept the Fire Punch. As soon as their fist connected Infernape lost out immediately and skidded back across the arena floor all the way back to Ash.

''Rollout!'' Darmanitan rolled up into a ball and started rolling around the arena gaining more speed the longer he was in that form. Rolling towards Infernape it was aiming to deal as much damage as possible.

 _''And that's three._ Dodge it and Dig.'' Infernape with his speed jumped up over the rolling Darmanitan and he dived into the ground below.

You're wasting time by hiding underground. Darmanitan won't stop rolling until he comes up. What will you do now? You can't stop Darmnitan when he's like this. We call it our Locomotive combo.'' Mixture taunted. When Belly Drum and Rollout were combined it made for a combination that would hit as hard as a freight train. And the longer Darmanitan would roll, the more powerful it would become.

Serena hated to admit it but he was right. One eye on the battle and the other on the captured trio, it seemed like they were cheering for Infernape. It was a strange sight for her to see them cheer on Ash's Pokémon but since they were in danger there would be a first time for everything.

''We'll put a stop in your tracks. Flare Blitz!'' Bonnie and Serena weren't confident about Ash's next command. Even if Infernape was reappearing from the ground Darmanitan still had speed in its Rollout. Using a Flare Blitz after hiding for so long while your opponent actually gained momentum sounded like the most reckless choice he could make.

But Infernape didn't came out of the ground. In fact the ground started heating up. The temperature in the room started to rise even higher. This wasn't as much as a battle hall, but an oven where Serena could bake her treats in.

Flames erupted from the floor disrupting the entire field and making the ground loose. Pieces of dirt shot up slowing Darmanitan's roll until he rolled on piece of rock that flew up and knocked him out of his Roll Out. Now dangling in the air it didn't have the ability to move around in the air flailing helplessy waving his huge limbs around.

''Go Ash.'' Bonnie started to cheer. They had him exactly where they wanted him.

''Use Mach Punch!'' Leaping from out of the ground Infernape readied its fist ready to strike. Darmanitan being flung of course and to his surprise he saw the Flame Pokémon now hanging above him with a glowing fist.

''Fire Punch.'' Darmanitan desperately swung his arm trying to hit Infernape but before his fist even caught fire, Infernape's connected with his. The Blazing Pokémon couldn't do anything but take the hit and crash landed onto the battlefield. When the dust form the impact collided Darmanitan had swirls in his eyes meaning it could no longer battle.

''Awesome job Infernape.'' Ash didn't expect anything less. He didn't have any doubt that Infernape would be able to pull off the same trick they used to get rid of Toxic Spikes. And if that didn't work Ash could always use the strategy he used against the Goldenrod gym leader Whitney. Darmanitan basically was Whitney's Miltank for a minute there, so with experience on his side he didn't waste any time dealing with it.

Even though he took a big Fire Punch from the powered up Darmanitan, Infernape wasn't anywhere close to being tired or being pushed to its limit. Still being able to keep going unless his trainer said so.

Mixture meanwhile was stunned. He was sure that his Locomotive combo would steamroll this brat. And not only that his Infernape produced a Flare Blitz equaling his mastery of fire? This was unacceptable in the man's eyes. And if only the Mightyena user weren't here. His colleague explained Mixture's current state of mind to Ash and the others.

''I know how annoyed you are right now. You see his Darmanitan knows Protect. He could've stopped that Mach Punch if he was a bit more patient and decided his moves better. That's what we understand as the ''Rules of Conduct''. It seems your locomotive has run out of steam, huh Mixture?'' The robed man with the Mightyena joked. Mixture had it coming to him. Being too eager to show the leader he could defeat the boy, thinking his plan would be good enough. He enjoyed making fun of the man's current predicament.

''ZIP IT!'' Mixture had enough of being made a fool at. He was going to show only he was worthy of defeating the boy and inheriting power.

''Magmortar, Light it up!'' Mixture send out his final Pokémon. This one would burn everything in his path and would give him the win over the brat.

 _''_ _Isn't that the same Magmortar from the ball?''_ Bonnie asked herself. It seemed a familiar Pokémon to her. She did see a Magmortar when they invaded Laverre City after all.

Ash knew Infernape could still keep going. And even if Magmortar was capable of dealing damage to Infernape, Ash wanted to save Infernape's Blaze for when it was necessary. Best not to show all of your cards just yet, Ash would like to keep them close to his chest for the moment. Since he had three more knights and a leader to go through, he had to keep some secrets from them. Won't be good if they were wanting to battle him and they knew everything about him before they started.

''Return.'' Ash returned the Sinnoh starter to his Pokeball. His two friends didn't understood why he returned the Flame Pokemon even though it was still capable of battling.

''Why did he return Infernape?'' Bonnie asked Serena.

''Maybe Ash is saving him for later when he comes across a secondary typing again?'' Serena also asked herself that question. Infernape didn't look that worn out from his battle against Darmanitan. Darmanitan's Belly Drum did more damage to it than Infernape did. It should still be fresh enough to battle Magmortar making Ash's final Pokémon's battle easier.

''But isn't this his last Pokémon?'' Bonnie had a point. Houndoom and Darmanitan were already two Pokémon Ash knocked out and if these ''Rules of Conduct'' were as important to them as they said it would be, Magmortar would be Mixture's last Pokémon.

But was it a wise move to trust people who stole a Pokeball, attacked during a ball in Laverre City, took a hotel from its owner and put people in danger by strapping them to rockets?

''I don't know Bonnie. Nothing makes sense anymore.''

* * *

Getting more adapt at writing battles for my feeling. I was really looking up against it, considering I have to write at least four ''Rules of Conduct'' battles over the entire story, but once I got going it was quite easy.

This was a blast to write. Sorry.

See you in two weeks (at least)


	19. Chapter 19, Rule breaker

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 19, Rule breaker

* * *

''Saving him for later is not going to help you.'' Mixture still had confidence his final Pokémon would be enough to beat Infernape and Ash's final Pokémon. His Magmortar's Fire type moves would be enough to overwhelm anything put in front of him.

''He doesn't need to anymore. You're up buddy.'' Ash send out his first partner from his side. The small mouse had been itching the entire time to take this knight on. And it would be a good way to let all that pent up electricity go after holding back for so long. Sparks emitting from his red cheeks it was eager to let it all go.

''You're using a Pikachu? My Fire types are as hot as a desert. Are you seeing mirages boy?'' The Fire type user was mocking Ash for his choice of Pokémon. He was expecting something bigger like a Dragonite or a Slaking. He would've accepted a Raichu but its pre-evolved form? Seeing such a tiny creature facing him with no fear made him wonder if the boy was actually taking this seriously.

''You're the one who won't believe your eyes .'' Ash called back. It seemed like they knew a lot about him but if they did they would know that Pikachu wasn't one to mess around with.

''Like it matters. That Infernape will be out again before you know it. Lava Plume.'' Heat started coming off the bulky fire type. A wave of heat shot out to Pikachu with all intent of burning him.

''Don't underestimate us. Dodge with Extreme Speed.'' The yellow mouse used the speedy technique to dodge to the side avoiding the wave. Making a sharp u turn it now dashed to its opponent. Magmortar being big and slug didn't move fast enough to counter in anyway.

''Iron Tail.'' Ash and Pikachu wouldn't let up. Trying to overwhelm Magmortar with sheer speed compared to its size, it twisted its body quickly

''Knock him down with Brick Break.'' Magmortar's right arm glowed white. Smashing its arm towards the shining tail of Pikachu, he would be sure that the mouse was about to take a huge hit on its head.

Tail clashed with arm and to Mixture's shock Pikachu wasn't being pushed back. How such a small Pokémon could go toe to toe with one relatively large compared to it, made him start to worry even more.

Mixture had his back against the wall. He clearly underestimated his opponent and didn't expect the boy to be this strong. The boy was only supposed to be a threat with his Greninja, but that piece of information was clearly false. Wondering what exactly this kid did to gain such power baffled him. The ''Rules of Conduct'' were supposed to be the best way to grow stronger.

''Smokescreen.'' A black cloud came out of Magmortar's left arm being unused during the clash. Blinding everyone in the hall, Ash gave out a command to stop the clash between the two.

''Pikachu, you know where to go.'' Ash yelled through the smoke. Trusting Pikachu blindly he knew exactly where he told his starter to go. The faith and trust buil up over the years would be put to the test right now.

''Lava Plume.'' The same heat as before shot out of Magmortar's body. Not being able to see Pikachu, Ash trusted his buddy to make the precise place he told him to go. The smoke disappeared after a minute and everyone was waiting for the result of Magmortar's Lave Plume.

Nobody saw a sign of Pikachu. Seemingly disappearing inside the smoke, scanning the room gave no indication where it could be.

''Where is it?'' Mixture and his Pokémon started looking around for a clue where it could be hiding.

''Use Thunderbolt.'' Ash commanded and Pikachu shot out of a hole. Although the battle field was partly destroyed from Infernape's Flare Blitz there was still a hole he made where Pikachu could hide in. Now hanging high in the air it charged itself and let out a devastating Thunderbolt.

''Smokescreen. Cover everything!'' Another black cloud shot out of Magmortar's arm. This time covering the entire field except for his side. Ash and Pikachu were blinded by it and knew they couldn't use the same trick twice. Ash could only wait and respond to what Mixture's next move would be.

''FIRE BLAST! And aim for them!'' And that was his fourth move. He pointed to the three Team Rocket members strapped to the rocket and Magmortar aimed its arm in response. Not only did he broke his own ''Rule of Conduct'', he was now actively aiming for the three Team Rocket members.

''I knew we couldn't trust him. Volt Tackle!'' Hoping it would put Magmortar off balance and it would misaim its attack. Pikachu dashed through the smoke at top speed covered with electricity. Just before the Fire type could launch the devastating move it looked like Pikachu could make it in time just barely. Moments before Pikachu hit the fire type, the symbol for the Fire Blast shot out of one of his arms. Magmortar's arm was knocked away by the speeding Pikachu but it was too late.

Just before the Fire Blast connected with the rocket a dark wave shot out of a corner of the room. Serena and Bonnie let out a sigh of relief but that feeling didn't long after seeing who it was. Now other robed men like the Mightyena trainer were inside the battle hall.

Serena clutched Pancham's Pokeball ready to throw it should the need arise. Bonnie herself was holding her Nidorana's prepared. Even though Mixture broke the rule that was set up on him they had no idea how the Mightyena trainer would react. It didn't take long for an answer.

''You used your fourth move Mixture. You know how the ''Rules of Conduct'' are set up. Swarm him.'' The command came from the white robed man. Other Mightyena appeared from all corners of the room. In fear they would swarm Ash and Pikachu, it was quickly gone cause two of them ran past them paying them no attention. To their surprise they were surrounding Mixture instead baring their fangs at him.

Everyone was confused at the scene in front of them. All this time they thought Ash was their target and now they're turning on one of their own?

''Punishment awaits you Mixture. We'll let the leader decide your faith.'' The burned man had no words for it. He knew he messed up and now he was going to have to explain himself to his leader. Being silent with fear he was busy how exactly he would his actions to the leader.

''What about Team Rocket?'' Bonnie asked the hooded man. In the confusion in what's been going she reminded everyone of them. As unlikeable as it was he gave her an answer.

''They're taken care off.'' He pointed towards the top of the rocket where Jessie, James and Meowth were strung up. Or were supposed to be.

Team Rocket was cut down from the Rocket. From the corner of their eyes the group saw them being carried away by some minions and put them in the back of a van. The Team Rocket gang kicking and screaming were driven away wherever destination they had in mind. Serena wanted to go after them still trying to help them.

''Let's go…''

''I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want something other than a Draco Meteor crashing down on the building you're in.'' The Mightyena trainer threatened interrupting Serena's line. Knowing she had no choice but to comply the group annoyingly watched the van drive away not being able to chase him.

''What do you want with them? I thought you were here for me.'' Ash demanded to know. He agreed to this battle and since he held himself to the rules the entire time he demanded some answers.

''And we appreciate the fact of you coming here. We don't need any more interruptions here, do we now? Congratulations on your win on Mixture. Don't feel too proud though. He was just a warm-up.'' The way he spoke about Mixture didn't give Serena and Bonnie much relief. It sounded condescending the entire time and if these other knights were at least as powerful as him then they would have some big problems during Ash's journey.

''Why these ''Rules of Conduct''? Don't they give you a disadvantage against other trainers who don't follow them?'' Bonnie had to ask him. Ash this time got granted a rule of his opponent that definitely helped with winning this battle. Just what other rules would they have in store for him?

''It's a Philosophy our leader promotes. The rules are set up to create adversity. After all, the harder something is the stronger you get from it. The rules are forcing you to adapt to any situation. You never know how a battle goes once you're in it. You can plan a strategy to the tiniest detail, but if you opponent has a way to disable it on their first go, then immediately you are on the back foot. We teach ourselves to adapt to any combat situation.''

Surprisingly Ash agreed with him. Despite him being an enemy right now he could see where he was coming from. Even though he knew some of the gym leaders specialties in typing, every basic counter strategy he had got countered one way or another forcing him to create a counter to his counter.

''All in order to receive the grand prize.'' He ended his speech.

 _''_ _Is the grand prize that Pokeball Ash was talking about?''_ Serena asked herself. Just what was inside it that was so important to them? And what does Ash have to do with it of all people? He told her that no matter what you would do to it wouldn't budge.

 _''_ _So if they know what's inside of it, why won't they open it? And what exactly is that crystal Pokeball Ash got from them?''_

''Who's your leader?'' Ash asked him. So far he was quite telling him some things about them and maybe he would them who's in charge.

''Beat the three other knights and he'll come to you. And you might even find out what the GS ball does.'' He pulled out a small black spherical object from underneath his robe. He smashed it against the ground revealing a huge cloud of smoke. Everyone was stunned by the sudden emergence from the smoke pellet. When the smoke disappeared they saw no one on the other side of the room anymore.

''Next time they won't get away.'' Ash was making plans for tracking them down later on. And it would be a good time for switching his Pokémon up. Knowing there were four people he had to beat, Mixture might give some information on what Pokémon he had and what their abilities were. If he and Pikachu were to be successful retrieving the GS ball, they'd have to call upon the other Pokémon at Oak's lab.

''They're gone.'' Bonnie lamented. As much as she wanted to chase them down, she knew Ash and Pikachu had to recover from their battle. And Swellow's wing had to be taken care of before the wound on it could grow any worse. She just hoped she didn't have to see anyone of Team Union for a long time.

Serena had a huge sigh of relief at seeing the hotel back in Weston's hands. She hoped the owner would finally get a break from getting the hotel getting taken over. How a nice man like him got into trouble like this all the time wasn't right.

But the way Ash acted in his battle today was different than the Ash she'd seen so far. She didn't see any enjoyment being pushed in battle. No matter how bad a person was, from her experience he never insulted or put anyone in danger directly. He nearly goaded the man into blasting the three on the Rocket off. She knew Ash grew more powerful, but the way he was behaving against Team Rocket was out of character for him.

When the dust settled down a bit more she would have to ask him about it.

''Thank you so much for saving the hotel again.'' The owner Weston thanked Ash and his friends again. For once he just hoped there would be no more trouble with the hotel after all these bandits come to seize control.

''Don't thank me. I wish we could've caught him though.'' This only thing Ash wasn't satisfied with at the moment was how easily they got away. He'd be sure to chase the next one back to their hideout.

In the meantime Bonnie was taking care of Swellow's burned wing. Spraying a potion Serena brought with her the Swallow Pokémon cried out even more at the stinging feeling of his wing. The Pokémon Center was just a bit too far away so she had to bandage it and wait until tomorrow till Nurse Joy could fix him up completely.

In the meantime Officer Jenny and other police men had arrived. It seemed they received a call from a Mister Motor who was living in the hotel and told them someone had taken control of it. Strangely this Mr Motor only spoke in Morse Code. It took a while for them to deceiver it, hence the reason they were so late.

Despite how huge the rocket was they had little trouble moving it out of the hotel. They had to destroy one of the halls of the hotel to get it safely outside where specialists in defusing would disarm the rocket leaving it nothing more than a prop.

Weston was quite annoyed at having to wreck his hotels walls just to get the rocket outside. But still it was better than having the ceiling knocked down. He offered Ash, Serena and Bonnie the most luxurious room he had in thanks of saving the hotel.

They accepted. It was quite late and Ash's latest battle worn them out even more. Going up to their room they all planted themselves on the beds. The girls and his Pokémon fell asleep quite fast and Ash finally had that warm and comfy bed he'd been asking for since last night. Despite the luxury he was enjoying right now he wanted to think about the robed man with the Mightyena. But being to fatigued after such a long day and his late battle he drifted asleep.

His thoughts about Team Union would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

YES! I'm finally finished with the first knight. Three more to go.

See you in two weeks (at least)


	20. Chapter 20, Making plans

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 20, Making plans

* * *

 _Serena stood in the battle hall of the hotel. She saw the team Rocket trio strapped to the giant rocket. Even if they were in danger she knew Ash was going to safe them despite their bad history._

 _''_ _It isn't my job to look after those guys. They wouldn't be in this situation if they weren't following me around everywhere. I'm not here for them. I'm here for you. So blast them off if you want. We won't care, right Pikachu?'' Serena was experiencing today's events again._

 _The man in the fire clad armor grinned. It was a sick smirk that Serena never wanted to see again. Even in her worse nightmares._

 _''_ _Prove it. Houndoom light it up.'' A black dog Pokémon with two curled horns on the top of his head, a black skin, baring fangs at Ash. His tail was quite long with a triangular tip on it and some sort of skull ornament was on his neck. Making it look like quite a scary Pokémon._

 _Ash unclipped a Pokeball from his belt. Having experienced it before she screamed Ash's name to stop him. Serena opened her mouth to stop him, but this time nothing came out. Serena wanted to scream but couldn't. No matter what she did her vocal cords were not cooperating with her._

 _''_ _Greninja, I choose you.'' Ash finished and the Water type now stood ready for battle. This was all the incentive Mixture needed for sending the rocket off. He pushed the detonator and the rocket was starting_ _Ash and his Pokémon stood there doing nothing. Like they didn't wanted to waste any effort into helping them._

 _''_ _You deserve it.'' Ash yelled before the ignition system started to do its job. The rocket took off and smashed through the ceiling taking them to wherever the machine was programmed to land._

 _Serena couldn't believe it. Bonnie was weeping against her leg and her world started to shatter. Whoever this person was it wasn't Ash. This wasn't the boy that helped her in the forest during Professor Oak's summer camp. This wasn't the boy she travelled with. There was no way he could be so reckless with other people's safety._

 _''_ _NOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

''Wake UP! Serena! Serena wake up! Please WAKE UP!'' In her dazed state she heard someone crying out her name and shaking her heavily. Being groggy and tired she had trouble adjusting her vision. It took Serena a moment to realize it was Ash.

''I heard you crying out no. Did you have a nightmare?''

''Yes. But next time can you find another way to wake me? You've shook me pretty hard.''

''Can't believe Bonnie is still asleep though. From the noise you were making you could wake up a Snorlax.'' To Serena's relief she saw the small blonde still sleeping peacefully. She didn't wanted Bonnie to worry as well because she had a bad dream.

''How about some fresh air?'' Ash suggested. The two walked to the balcony outside of their room. Serena leaned on the ledge of the balcony stabilizing herself. Taking a moment to gather her bearings, she tried to find a way to explain her nightmare.

''What was it about?'' Serena heard his question but ignored it for now. How could she explain she was concerned for Team Rocket while they've been nothing but trouble for them all along. She needed a bit more time to come up with an explanation.

Ash saw her shivering. Thinking she was cold, he went back inside and grabbed his jacket. Walking up to Serena he put it around her shoulders hoping it would keep her warm. Ash grew used to the cold up on Mount Silver so he wouldn't miss it for the time being.

Serena appreciated the gesture. Normally if a guy would give you his jacket, it was a sign for him wanting you to take care of you, but her mind or heart weren't up for it right now. She did notice a singed smell coming from it. Must be from all the Flamethrowers being flung around today. After a while Serena still didn't say anything so Ash tried again.

''Please. I want to help you. Remember what you told me at the lake in Laverre City?'' Ash wanted a hole to open up and sink him into the ground. While she had only been keeping her nightmare from him for a few minutes, he had been lying to her for days on end now. He really hoped Shauna would contact him soon and hoped her research came up with something quick.

 _''Just promise me no secrets from now on. If there's anything that's bothering you come to me immediately. I want to help you. No more secrets from now on. Promise?''_

Serena finally was ready to explain her nightmare. Still looking over the balcony into the forest she didn't dare to make eye contact with him.

''Team Rocket. Why didn't you care for them? Why didn't you want to save them?'' Not the slightest shiver of remorse was coming from him when Mixture threatened to blast them off. Ash was going to send out Greninja after all when the Team Union knight warmed him not to use Water types. Maybe Ash was calling his bluff with his own, but the fact he was willing to let them get hurt made her afraid. Her nightmare reinforced the thought that Ash would push the detonator himself if she weren't there to rethink his options.

''I don't know honestly. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment.'' Serena looked over to him eyebrow twitching being extremely agitated at his choice of words. After dealing with the Fire type user today she just heard about enough of fire puns and quips.

''Sorry. Not meant to say that.'' Ash quickly apologized before he went to the matter at hand.

''I'm just tired of them. Tired of them always following me around. Tired of not being able to enjoy my journey, knowing they are hiding in a bush ready to strike. Tired of their attempts and failures of stealing Pokémon. Tired of them seeing them fail all the time. Tired of them always getting in my way. I'm just tired of them. Why can't they just leave us alone?''

''Did you threaten them like that before?''

''While you were practicing for your demonstration in Dendemille Town Bonnie and I battled Team Rocket. Well Bonnie did.''

''So that's what you meant with nothing Bonnie couldn't handle.'' A small smile graced her face. Bonnie sure had come a long way from being the little girl she knew when she started her journey.

''I did warn them something would happen if they went looking for me again. They just laughed it off like they usually do. I wanted to them to realize I was serious this time.''

''Is that why you took Greninja's Pokeball?''

''I was more focused on Team Union than them. Knowing they're causing problems around here is the least I can use right now.'' Ash told her.

''I don't approve of what they're doing. But if you are willing to get rid of them at all costs it makes you no better than them. People like that lose more than they win. The obsession with winning only makes you lose sometimes.'' Ash knew she made a great point. His obsession beating the Snowbelle City gym leader the first time cost him a victory. It was a loss he never wanted to repeat again so he made sure to make a mental note of that one.

''Um Ash?'' It might not have been in his plans to hunt Team Union down, but if she didn't try it she would never know. She hid her blush again behind her long hair seeing she was about to ask him something that might be a distraction for him right now.

But she had to try.

''I want to go to make a Pokevision with Shauna in Camprier Town. And after that the Battle Chateau is holding a dance party like the one years ago. Would you like to come with me?''

''Can't see why not.'' It would be a good way for him to stay close to Serena. And his hopes were especially up since Shauna invited her knowing he would be with her. Ash was desperate to know if Shauna found something. This lying to Serena hurt him more than any physical injury he received on Mount Silver.

But he wasn't on planning to dance with her. The reason he was travelling with her right now was to protect Serena and keep her from getting hurt. Ash admitted he was an absolute klutz at dancing and it just wasn't for him. He felt sorry for Miette for almost giving the blue haired girl a concussion when they butted heads all those years ago.

This was a good point for Serena to cut off the conversation. Ash needed his sleep and she started to feel drowsy as well. Knowing that Ash agreed to shoot a Pokevision with her gave her the opportunity to maybe impress him some more. He seemed to react well to the dresses she wore so far, so it was a good chance to get another response out of him.

''I meant it. Just talking to you makes me feel better. I'll think I'll watch the night sky a bit longer.'' Serena told him.

''You want me stay with you?'' He offered her.

''No. I'll be fine. Just get your rest. You earned it.'' Ash wished her goodnight and went back to bed again. Crawling underneath the covers he made a short recap of their conversation.

Although they came out here to talk about Serena's nightmare Ash was also feeling better. Just talking to her alone without any interruptions was something he enjoyed more then he thought he would. Just talking about things that's bothering them made him happy that Serena had such faith in him that she would tell him such an awful nightmare. Not to mention that Ash was always willing to listen.

 _''_ _Maybe we should do this more often.''_

* * *

Having this talk with Ash cleared the air somewhat. She might now have a explanation for why Ash was so harsh towards Team Rocket. The feeling of responsibility is strangling him. They had experience with poachers, bad guys and all types of nasty people, but they were just along the way on his journeys. This was the first time Ash was actively seeking out bad guys for himself.

The Team Flare attack was unexpected and they jumped in to help stopping them. There wasn't an added pressure of him being critical in stopping their plans. Knowing this, Serena would do everything she could, to help Ash stay calm and not take too much responsibility all by himself.

Serena just hoped they didn't run into more trouble later on. Unbeknownst to Ash there was another group causing problems in Kalos but since Ash had already competed in the Kalos League they shouldn't have any interest in him.

The ones Serena was thinking about were called ''Wipers''. In short they were a group of people who steal other people's gym badges and princess keys and sell them to collectors in outer regions. Or just getting rid of a competitor who collected more keys then you did, as long as the price is right. Where they came from or who they are is a mystery but she doubted they and Team Union were working together.

The Wipers preferred the darkness of night compared to Team Union's outspoken offenses. They struck at night when people and Pokémon were tired from the day's travelling and made for easy targets. The police were hunting them down all over the region, but so far only a few were caught and they refused to speak about their location and who was responsible for setting up the mercenary group.

 _''_ _Please don't let us run into them. I don't want him to take responsibility for them as well._ _Although knowing our luck, we'll run into them eventually.''_

Serena was now exhausted and went back into bed. Ready to hang back Ash's jacket where he got it from she eventually decided against it. Bonnie might make fun of her in the morning but it was a risk she was willing to take. Serena was craving for some more comfort right now. She took it into bed with her not minding the singed smell one bit now. She held his jacket like a baby would hold his favorite blankie and went to sleep hoping tomorrow would be more calm.

* * *

See you in two weeks. At least.


	21. Chapter 21, meet the leader

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 21, meet the leader

* * *

''I…can…explain!'' A man with disfigured face and a red/orange armor resembling flames was out of breath. He was speaking to a figure who had his hood and was entirely dressed in black compared to the clean white other members of Team Union wore on their robes.

''Did I tell you to talk back?'' The Fire type user immediately whimpered and started peddling faster.

After his failure of beating Ash and breaking the ''Rules of Conduct'' the disfigured man was brought back to Team Union's hideout. The Fire type specialist was strapped to a bicycle on a plateau of some sort. The man had to generate a certain amount to keep the facility running with enough electrical power.

Accepting his punishment he was strapped on the bike and was peddling for what seemed like hours now. Having witnessed the persons power and ferocity firsthand he knew better than to talk back like that but he had to defend himself. If the lights in the facility even lost a bit of their glow, an electrical Pokémon that usually would provide power for them would shock the pyromaniac until he would start again.

''You came to me with a plan. I told you I approved it. You know what happens when you turn away from it. You'll always stick to the plan unless I tell you too. You'll know this little stunt gets reported to the press! I don't mind a little publicity but how do we pass our philosophy with you harming innocent people?'' The figure in black scowled at him. This figure was the leader of Team Union.

''You told us…to blast…the mansion…with Draco Meteor!'' The black figure went up on the plateau and kicked the bicycle with Mixture still on it. Falling off and being unable to peddle further, the lights went out for a few seconds before the other electrical Pokémon that were stacked in their engine room would provide power again.

The man now was hanging above Mixture's face leaning over him with a presence of threat.

''Because it was in a city where the gym leader has Fairy types you numbskull. I was counting on everyone to stop the mansion from collapsing. That Draco Meteor would've done nothing if a Fairy type move was used.''

The black figure wanted to impose an ideology on the Kalos region. The attack on Laverre City was only to announce themselves to the world. It won't help if people were getting hurt because of their actions. If they wanted the general public to agree with their stance on certain things, no one could get hurt.

''They weren't really…innocent. And you heard from your spies…how he spoke about them. How could I know that to him…their comparable to trash?'' The Fire type specialist defended himself while trying to regain his breath. The man who he was talking to now agreed by letting him use Team Rocket as hostages and leverage to put the Greninja trainer at an disadvantage. Why he took those words back now, was quite hypocritical in his eyes.

''Out of my sight. You lost your chance. From now on you'll be getting send on errands like the pack. Be glad I don't demote you too doorstopper.'' And with that the scarred trainer left licking his wounds. He got away from it quite well knowing the black figure's temper in some cases.

An urge to protest against his demotion was unbearable almost, but a small part of his brain was yelling at him to let it go. Worse things have happened to those who failed before.

One other knight that was part of the Laverre City attack took great pleasure in seeing Mixture run off like a dog with his tail between his legs. Nothing felt better to her then seeing that sad excuse for a type specialist leave like that.

Despite her thoughts she was still focused on her duty and she came with a request to her leader.

''He might've had an earlier encounter with Team Rocket before. Want me to go deal with them?''

 _''_ _Maybe I can get more out of them than Mr Combustion over there.''_ The one in blue armor thought about it. It might make her score some bonus points with the leader and she would have an edge over the boy they were ordered to defeat. No doubt with her unique skill set, she was confident that they would spill some information about Ash and Team Rocket themselves.

''No. I'll deal with them personally. I'm more interested in what the rest of you have in store for the boy. Unless you want the same power I have, you have to defeat him. Isn't that the entire reason why you came here?''

Now that Mixture had failed, he lost his chance of proving himself being worthy of wielding the leaders power. But he was sure his other three knights were more than capable enough of beating the boy with his Greninja.

''Without endangering anyone.'' He warned the one in blue armor.

''Considering the others already have left for their plan, I would like to explain mine now.'' Since the leader told her that he would take care of Team Rocket himself it was time for the blue knight to move on to her scheme of defeating the boy from Pallet Town.

''You think you can beat them to it?'' The leader asked her. The other knight who had shown a disdain for showcases and the Kalos Queen had set out to enact her plan for defeating Ash. While the last one was working on a way to draw the boy towards him instead of ambushing him like Mixture did. The element of surprise didn't work so a more direct approach would be more suited in his eyes.

''Don't compare me with that rundown old woman and the arrogant one. They should get with the times. I'm the future.''

The leader intently listened to all the blue knight had to tell him. It was quite an elaborate plot she thought of and despite her past successes in Team Union, the leader wasn't as convinced about her plan as he was with Mixture's.

''Admiring. But do you have the skills to pull it off?''

''I'm hurt sir. Do you remember how I came here in the first place?'' She acted like something terrible has happened to her. Trying to sound as sad as convincingly possible she was always trying to make the leader believe her claims. Everyone else in the team always fell for it, but the black hooded one had never fallen for her ploys.

''I do. And I'm still cross about it.'' It was safe to say that the one wearing the blue armor didn't came to join their ranks, in the usual way the others did or would join an organization. He didn't trust her as much as the others.

He'd think that his henchmen would be a bit more disciplined than allowing her to following them to where their hideout is.

Still the blue knight had proven herself in the eyes of the leader and whatever trial he gave her, she performed admirably and never had a single failure thus far. And she could sell ice to an Beartic, she was that good with words.

Some of the grunts even suggested that she was the leaders favorite henchman seeing as he let her get away with matters other members would be punished for severely, but whenever she heard those acquisitions she beat them back hard with her own strength.

She was her own woman and no one else's. She just came here for the leaders special power, nothing more. And she would do anything to obtain it.

''Just remember if you change it too much. My hounds will hunt you down.'' The six Mightyena trainers that formed a pack together were loyal to the leader and him only. They were trained to follow his commands and never questioning his motives. Despite how strong his knights were he kept a tight lease on them.

''You've seen how strong he is and that is without his Greninja. Are you sure you're up for it?''

Standing in the doorway she turned around and faced him. Did he suddenly have doubts about her defeating the raven haired boy? Was he that scared of him now? Like beating the Fire type user was such a big accomplishment. She knew he did it to make her stay focused and Mixture's fate won't fall on her.

''Are you afraid that failure is contagious? Mixture is a buffoon. He never beat me before. Despite the circumstances he was always failing against me. The boy won't be much of a problem.''

''Very well. Best of luck, Lady Unity.'' Were his final words before he would set his attention to the Team Rocket trio. The way the Greninja trainer talked about them was intriguing to him. His spies told him they had history for years and that he was getting sick of their charades. Maybe the leader could get some intel out of them regarding the boy.

On his way to their prison cell he was already thinking on how to proceed with the three. If they knew him for so long, the three might have some uses for the leader. He just had to convert them to his cause.

 _''_ _After all. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.''_

* * *

 _''_ _IF IT WASN"T FOR YOUR STUPID PACK I WOULD"VE WON!''_

Still fuming over the punishment and demotion the leader gave him he was ranting inside his head. He was quite outgoing but he knew the walls have ears and eyes here. Nothing escapes the black figure's attention in this compound.

Entering his private room he started to remember how exactly he came here in the first place.

He wanted nothing more in life than to be the strongest fire type trainer. Ever since he was a young boy he found comfort in fire. It soothed him, gave him comfort and warmth during cold nights while he was alone and yet when handled in a different way had enough capability to destroy something.

Mixture took it to himself to be the greatest Pokémon trainer alive using only Fire types.

So he started his journey learning everything there is about Fire types. Traveling through Sinnoh he arrived at Pastoria City. The home of Crasher Wake.

Water type gym leader and Wrestler, the burly man was quite known for being as tough as they come.

He trained for this moment intensely. Knowing he would face up against a Water type expert he devised a dozen strategy's against that specific type. He would have no doubt that despite the disadvantage he would be victorious.

He tried vaporizing the water in the gym. He lost. No amount of flames was enough to get rid of all the water inside the gym.

He taught his Pokémon electric type moves. He lost again because the gym leader would always spray the platforms with water making sure his Fire types would always electrocute themselves.

How was it fair that Water Pokémon had such an advantage over Fire Types? And Water was the most common species found in the Pokémon world. How could he ever be a fire type master with so many water Pokémon around that he couldn't beat? One day losing himself in a fit of rage at his failures at defeating the gym leader, he decided to burn the gym. He couldn't stay around to admire his work because he knew that now that he was a fugitive.

He continued travelling the world despite him being a wanted man. With nowhere to go he took small jobs as a demolition expert for people who wanted to get rid of something. Seeing how much people were willing to pay for his services he could make a decent living out of it.

One day he was found by the Mightyena pack of Team Union. Their leader wanted a meeting with the self proclaimed Fire type specialist and wanted him to work for his organization alone leaving behind his life as a hit man of some sort. He declined telling him that someone like him wouldn't understand him and never would be able to match his expertise with flames. But seeing that the man was willing to pay him well, he decided to stick around for a bit.

It was a standard job. He did it a hundred times before. Plant a small bomb and detonate it from a distance. Being told to blow up the Pokémon Centre in Shalour City he went through an underground tunnel and was preparing to set the charge.

He was nearly finished planting the bomb when he noticed a ticking noise. The bombs timer went from 10 minutes to 10 seconds. Panicking he dropped it and ran as far away as he could before the charge would blow up.

The explosion happened but the tunnel didn't collapse. It was quite a controlled exploding to what he normally used and the blast wave came rushing to him while he was still running away from it. Being hit by the wave and some falling debris he was knocked being let at the mercy of the flames.

The pyromaniac woke up. Calling it a miracle that he survived, he felt his face was hurting like never before.

He came crawling out of the tunnel still being woozy after such a blast. Just how long was I out he wondered? Crawling over a small lake the water reflected his face off of it.

He was horribly scarred on his face. Skin started to peel off and he knew from this point on there was no turning back. His face was forever singed in burn wounds before he passed out from exhaustion.

Being brought back to Team Union's compound by the Mightyena pack he woke up in the room he was given to from the leader. The leader clad in black told him he was sorry for having his face disfigured like that.

The now scarred man didn't mind. It made him remember his commitment to mastering the Fire type. It made him remember the times he was defeated by a Water type user. It made him remember the reason he fell in love with fire and why he would grow to respect it.

He saw it as a message. Fire had consumed him partly and it had accepted him as his master. It didn't turn him into a pile of ashes so he must've had complete control over it. From that day on, every time a flame was set on a Team Union target, they knew who was responsible for it.

The leader was so impressed with his commitment to burning things for them, he offered him the title of knight in Team Union. It was the highest title you could receive except for leader himself.

His former life now long gone he know was known as Sir Mixture.

His leader gave him that name seeing that a mixture of chemicals could create a massive explosion. Seeing how much he loved setting things on fire, it was only suitable he was named after a chemical blend that could cause an explosion.

And it suited the whole Union thing he was going for.

And now as a knight he was offered the opportunity of the Grand Prize. Mixture knew that the leader had complete control over a certain ability and he knew that the power that the prize would give would make him able to vaporize every Water type user that stood against him.

While the leader and Lady Unity were of doing their own things Mixture was stumbling through the halls of the compound Team Union took shelter in. Despite everything that the leader put him through and said that he lost his chance at the Grand Prize he still was plotting and needed to prove himself worthy of the Grand Prize.

But not against the raven haired boy that humbled him during battle in the hotel. The boy was nothing but an obstacle to overcome. He was plotting his revenge against Lady Unity.

 _''_ _She thinks that kissing up to the leader makes her the best? I'm going to burn that pedestal with you on it.''_

* * *

I had real trouble finding a punishment for Mixture without making it seem like torture. Continuously running an electrical current through his body went a bit too far for the rating I put in this story.

I thought it was about time to flesh out our villains a bit. What's one of the reasons that makes Batman so great? His villain cast is arguably one of the greatest ever assembled for one guy.

And next time you're going to hear bit more from the leader himself and how he's going to handle the TRio.

I wrote Mixture's past in less than two hours this morning. WHY CAN'T I WRITE LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME!

See you in two weeks (at least)


	22. Chapter 22, Expanding the ranks

GS ball unlocked,

Chapter 22, Expanding the ranks

* * *

Being stuck in a dark prison cell in some underground facility wasn't exactly how the three Team Rocket members thought they would be spending their day.

Back in Kanto, Team Rocket spies heard rumors in the underground about a new group called the Wipers which their boss took interest in and would've liked to recruit some of them for some tasks he had in store. After all, money makes the world turn and the boss of Team Rocket had plenty to burn.

That's the reason why Jessie, James and Meowth were in Kalos again. With their so called success at disbanding Team Flare, Giovanni chose them to return to Kalos. But instead of encountering a Wiper, they saw Ash again training with Bonnie and wanted to take away Pikachu like old times sake.

Seeing it as their calling and a sign, they always focused on Pikachu more than their actual objective. Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket was willing to let it slide, actually believing them to have a hand in dismantling their competition in other regions.

The plan as usual was to have the element of surprise, cast a net around Pikachu and any Pokémon near him, call their motto and then fly off making the boss happy. However after Ash's other Pokémon had freed Pikachu and Dedenne something changed.

''Hey. Do you think the twerp really meant it the first time?'' Meowth asked his two human companions.

''About blasting us off and aiming where we would land?'' James asked him to confirm the topic his feline friend wanted to discuss.

After Bonnie blasted them off the three landed near the hotel where these people in white robes were busy setting up something. Trying to find out what was going on, their curiosity got the better of them, got caught and eventually got themselves strapped to a giant rocket.

''Who cares? I want to know why exactly the twerp after them?'' Jessie spoke up. The long haired woman always showed more hatred and disdain towards other people thinking herself to be superior to everyone. Whoever this new group was that held them prisoner, they would end up the same way as Team Flare.

Their cell door opened up and they saw a figure dressed up completely in black. His face was covered up from the hood he was wearing being not to keen to showing his face to an outsider of Team Union.

Behind him were two other people dressed in the standard white hood with their U-logo on them. The leader didn't needed their protection but having the same amount of personal while interrogating them might scare Team Rocket enough that they couldn't ban together against one person.

''Did you guys walk out of bed with the sheets on?'' Jessie mocked them for their sense of dress. You wouldn't catch her wearing something like that ever. Always ridden with a sense of delusion, she always made comments she couldn't back up.

Even if her life depended on it.

''Team Rocket. Why exactly are you here?'' The man in black robes spoke to them.

''Like we would tell you.'' James countered. They had no business with these people at first but since they seem to be rivals to them like Team Flare was, he wasn't going to spill any Intel about them.

''How about you explain what's your business with the twerp?'' The smallest one of the group countered.

''Twerp?'' The leader grew confused at the naming they gave someone.

''The boy with the Pikachu.'' James rephrased it being a bit more respectful to the man. He knew better than to take on someone who had every possible advantage at the moment. He was cautios than usual seeing as they held all the cards in his current predicament.

At least the leader now knows that the one they were talking about were the same person.

''Who cares about a Pikachu? There are so many Pikachu out there. I can catch a hundred Pikachu and train them all to be stronger than his. Why are you chasing after such a regular Pokémon?''

''Who are you calling regular you oversized bed sheet?'' The woman with the curled hair spoke up. This guy came here to know something about the raven haired trainer they've been chasing all those years and she wanted to get it out of him. Just why exactly are they so interested in the twerp? It clearly wasn't Pikachu they were aiming for.

The leader knew the boy by name and the things he did when he was in the Kalos region. Stories emerged from the Pokémon League a few years ago about a boy with a Greninja that's capable of mega evolving without a Megastone. Ever since he heard how Ash performed and how he lost the final to a trainer with a Mega Charizard, the leader knew that Ash was the one he was looking for.

Hearing how Ash reacted to the three when Mixture strapped them to a rocket, he was pleasantry surprised to hear the boy was willing to do anything to beat the Fire type specialist. Going as far to call Mixture's bluff in shooting them off, it showed the black figure that he did have potential.

''All will be revealed soon. How about you come working for me? I can use someone with experience in thieving.''

He wanted to use them to get closer to Ash. And a few former Team Rocket members trained in breaking and entering would be a welcome addition to his ranks. Team Union had gathered strength over the years but now it was time for some subtlety.

A few members of Team Rocket, a criminal organization willing to do anything to get results would suit his plans nicely. He found it a shame that they would waste their talents on something as trivial as money.

''That's a good one. Why would we quit our jobs and come work for you?'' Meowth laughed at the offer. He always wanted to be the boss his lap kitten. There was this Persian in the way and he would prove that he was better than it's evolved form.

Just like a certain mouse he's been chasing for years.

''Yeah. No matter what, we won't betray the boss. The paycheck probably isn't that great.'' James joined in their praising of their boss. The leader grew amused at their assumption that he would give them money for their services.

 _''_ _The more you have of something the less value it has. You can't put a price on one of a kind objects. How much money do you need to pay in order to grow stronger? Power that I speak off has no price. I can tell you right now that no amount in the world can buy what I have.''_

The leader went up to one of his men and whispered something in his ear. The robed person nodded and went outside the cell to go and carry out the task the leader asked of him. With one person leaving the room the TRio started fancying their changes a bit more. Maybe if they kept talking like this they might scare them into releasing them.

A blue powder appeared in the cell. It was sleep powder extracted from some Grass type Pokémon they possessed. Knocking the three out using large dosages it didn't take long for them all too fall asleep.

* * *

Jessie woke up.

She noticed she was no longer in the cramped cell. Regaining her vision she noticed she was now standing in a large room. Pokeballs adorned her feet and after scanning them closely she realized they were hers.

''A battle field? What's going on?'' Jessie asked. Wasn't she a prisoner of Team Union? Were they really this dumb to cut their binds and actually give her a chance to escape and warn her boss over this new threat? But where are James and Meowth?

''Ready to begin?''

The woman with the long curled hair heard a voice coming over from the other side of the battle field. It was the leader. Still wearing his hood, he never gave up his identity. Next to the leader another figure was standing. This one wore a dark purplish robe with a hood covering the person's face. The posture of the figure hung over it looked lifeless until the leader spoke again.

''Yes my lord.'' An emotionless voice came from the purple figure. From what Jessie could tell it was a bit higher pitched compared to a males. It must've been a woman that was underneath them. Jessie's arrogance shined through again mocking their sense of clothes even more.

''She's probably ugly. That's why you have them wearing those robes. How will they ever take you seriously when you look like a Feebas?''

The two Team Union persona, ignored it. The purple figure didn't responded at all since her master told her she was not allowed to speak. She was only summoned here to battle. She would obey her leader's command.

The leader admitted this woman had some spunk. He would enjoy seeing his henchwoman put her down a peg or three.

''Prove that you can one of my men in battle. You were talking so high and mighty a few minutes ago. I'm eager to see if your skills are as good as your tongue.''

''Liepard, appear.'' A slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside. It has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip.

The Mightyena pack were extremely loyal to the leader but they had it a bit too easy. The way they were set up meant there was not a single group around that could defeat them. Trying to keep them motivated , the leader created a new group so that the Mightyena trainers would have some sort of rivalry with them.

 _''_ _It gets boring being on top of the food chain.''_

Unlike Mightyena who were dependent on teamwork and coordination, this new unit filled with Liepard would be able to work alone as well. Cats were more independent than dogs, and for his future plans he needed to have more people at multiple locations at the same time.

It was his way of keeping his staff motivated to always improve. The strongest should rule and if that was the group with the Liepard or Mightyena he didn't care. Only the best would do for him.

''Gourgeist! Shadow Ball.'' The female Team Rocket member wasted no time.

''Liepard, Shadow Ball.'' The purple figure countered with the same move. Two dark spheres shot over the battlefield and clashed in a stale mate.

''Hone Claws.'' Using the smoke cloud that emerged from the spheres clashing, the Team Union member made use of the time to boost Liepard stats.

''Leech Seed.'' Not having an exact position of the cat like Pokémon made it hard for the Gourgeist to aim at something. The pumpkin on Jessie side fired off small seeds hoping that one eventually would hit and would drain Liepard's energy slowly.

When the dust cloud vanished Gourgeist was still hovering where she was before but of the Liepard was no sign.

''Where did it go?'' Using the time to boost its power and using its new found power the Liepard had its eyes fixated on her helpless prey. Luring from a shadow in the hall it eyed her opponent waiting for her trainers command.

''Night Slash.'' The Cruel Pokémon claws extended and leaped out of the shadow. With an attack and accuracy boost from the Hone Claws it slashed with the Ghost type with frightening accuracy and tremendous force.

It's dark paws slashing the Gourgeist out of midair and onto the solid ground waiting for it. No hint of tangibility was detected of the Ghost type when it crash landed on the ground.

After just one hit Gourgeist was defeated showing off the Liepard's impressive power and cunningness. The black hooded figure expected nothing less really, still some salt in the wound of humiliation would be quite suitable seeing how arrogant she showed herself to be.

''Well. That was quick. I've expected more from Team Rocket. How about I make you so much more than you are?''

''You think that after one defeat I'll be as compliant as the rest of your gang?''

''I know you will. Malamar!'' A dark-purple squid-like Pokémon shot out of a Pokeball and stood before the Team Rocket member. It has a pair of fins on the bottom of its body that function as its legs. Its body has six light-yellow spots on the front and back and a light-yellow stripe nearly wrapping around its body above the spots. Its long arms giving the impression of tentacles. It has a red beak, half closed eyes with black sclera, yellow irises and wavy "hair" made of eight tentacles.

Nightmares of the squid creature came rushing back at Jessie. A bunch of Malamar tried to hypnotize everyone so that they could create a new world order all for themselves. Luckily James his, Inkay was against the maliciousness they had in store and stopped their plans. After these events the three made a vow to never evolve it, despite the benefits it could bring them.

''You know what to do.'' The lights on the squids chest started glowing. Jessie couldn't close her eyes on time ,but the hypnosis of this Malamar wasn't as potent as the ones she encountered before.

''Like…I'll ever…join you.'' The Team Rocket member still defiant as ever. The leader huffed at her resistance.

''I'm sure you'll come around soon enough. Show her your face.'' He spoke to the one in the dark purple robes and left the battle hall. Removing her hood her face was now noticeable enough for Jessie to see who it was.

''You…?…''

The shock of seeing the woman's face was enough to break her concentration in keeping her mind intact. Feeling herself drifting away into nothingness Jessie ceased her struggles now being influenced by the Malamar's bright lights.

* * *

While his newest recruit and Malamar was working on Jessie's mind, he had some time to think about all that happened and what was about to happen.

The whole reason he set up all this up was to test the boy with the Greninja. He kept the reason for himself why he wanted his four knights to test their skills against Ash and would try to defeat him. They experienced the leaders power first hand and wished for nothing more but to have a piece of it. Even a small taste of it was enough to start a thirst for his power. He promised them it, if they followed his commands and were capable of outsmarting and beating the leader himself.

But they never were able to beat him. Countless months went into their routines and yet no one of the knights ever came close to beating the leader. Despite his superiority over everyone he was determined to find an equal.

Hearing about the boy with his Greninja was like finding a needle in a haystack. And after realizing the raven haired boy had experienced a certain situation in Kalos, that needle turned out to be 24 karat gold.

That's the whole reason the ''Rules of Conduct'' were invented. His knights would be fighting Ash and his Greninja, so he trained everyone that served him to fight at a disadvantage. After all the knights would be battling against a power which they didn't have making it an unfair fight.

The success of this operation depended on one of the Team Union knights being able of beating Ash. The leader was confident enough that he could do it himself but he wanted to stick to the shadows a bit longer until the times is right to show himself to the world.

But there was now a possibility that his knights could fail. Despite Mixture being the weakest member of the four knights Ash still had some relatively fresh Pokémon in his Infernape and Pikachu. The pyromaniac broke his ''Rule of Conduct'' which he once swore by, so how far the boy's strength goes is still a mystery.

The leader was counting on the fact that Mixture was going to be the first one. The man never had a tendency to be patient so it made sense he was dying to try first. His other knights except for Lady Unity already had their plans ready when they stole the GS ball but he wanted them to wait until the pyromaniac would've failed.

 _''_ _If the other three fail I might've to change my plan a tiny bit. That's_ the _problem of letting others do things for you.''_

His plans always worked. He had schemed up everything for the past thirty years and soon the result of all that planning would be unleashed upon the Kalos region. This was his life's work and soon the fruit of all that labor would be ready for the picking.

* * *

See you in two weeks at least.


	23. Chapter 23, Back to Luminose

GS ball unlocked,

Chapter 23, Back to Luminose

* * *

''Say. Where is your jacket Ash?''

After Ash's battle with the Team Union member last night, Bonnie went straight to bed and didn't open her eyes till this morning, completely unaware of the conversation Ash and Serena had.

Bonnie knew exactly where Ash's jacket was but decided to faint innocence. The young girl woke up before the rest of her companions did and when looking at them she saw that Serena was sleeping with Ash's jacket in her hands.

She would enjoy teasing the Kalos Queen later today on their way to Luminose City. The group had to travel to a Pokémon center on the way first to get Swellow's wing fixed up. When she treated him last night, Bonnie didn't had the necessary equipment to heal the swallow Pokémon's wing properly.

''Serena took it since she couldn't sleep. She was outside on the rooms balcony and decided to star gaze a bit.'' Ash didn't tell Bonnie about the nightmare Serena had. He didn't want to worry the young blonde even more after last night.

The two and their Pokémon quietly had their breakfast. There was an strange atmosphere hanging around them. Bonnie didn't dare to ask As about his behavior towards Team Rocket last night and he didn't want to explain to Bonnie the same thing he did to Serena.

The silence was luckily broken by Serena, who finally woke up and decided to bring Ash's jacket to him. Seeing him eating his breakfast with Bonnie at the table, the performer knew she had to explain her actions to the younger girl and was stressed by the fact that Bonnie would most definitely tease her.

''Thank you for borrowing it.''

''It's your jacket as well. After all you made it for me.''

Serena face started to turn red a tiny bit. The performer didn't say anything after that enjoying what Ash just said. She didn't know if Ash knew but giving your jacket to a girl is a pretty obvious sign that he wants to take care of you.

She made plans with him to make a Pokevision with Shauna and to attend another dance party. Maybe she can finally grab that dance with him she was denied all this time.

But Bonnie's need to tease Serena ruined her thoughts.

''Are you going to wear the rest as well?''

* * *

''So did you come up with a strategy for the next time we see them?''

On their way to Luminose City the two girls wondered how exactly Ash would battle against the next knight of Team Union. Not knowing what kind of strategy or rules they would implement, Ash already had it figured out.

''Best to let one come to me and then track them down. Knowing that they have Team Rocket, they might try something again pretty soon. Next time they won't get away. I just have to change my team a bit and then this will all be over soon.''

Ash had already made his selection for the next party he would pick after going to Professor Sycamore. He would keep Greninja and Pikachu and would switch out the rest for a team that's more focused on tracking and training. Greninja needed to get into tip top shape as quickly as possible, so that they can test their Bond Phenomenon and see if they can get to the giant water shuriken.

''Oh.'' Serena sounded quite sad.

''What's wrong?''

''Why are you changing your Pokémon?'' The performer asked.

''They know some things about Infernape and Swellow. I know they're going to come after me eventually and knowing what Pokémon I have helps them form a strategy against me.''

''And Ash-Greninja?'' Bonnie wondered.

''I'm hoping to get that fixed in the next couple of days.''

''So can you tell us something more about them? I want to make sure they will always feel at home in Kalos.''

Serena wanted to know Ash's current Pokémon better. She couldn't stand the thought of Ash's Pokémon wouldn't like her. And with a new party that Ash was going to get she had enough time to get acquainted with them the next few weeks or days. Depending on when Team Union would attack again.

From the moment Serena asked him, Ash kept talking about his party the whole way to Luminose City. From the moment he met them, bonded, captutured, battled and journeyed with them Every little quirk, habit, eating habits and everything was well documented in Serena's head. Next time they would be with Ash she would make all the Pokepuffs they wanted for them.

But Bonnie noticed something in particular.

''What about Infernape?'You talked about the others more than him.''

Truth is Ash didn't want to talk about Infernape's history. The two girls might feel sympathetic and sorry towards the Flame Pokémon treating it differently to the others.

Once found in the wild by another trainer named Paul, he witnessed it using a Flame Wheel that had more firepower than he had ever seen. The Chimp Pokémon was being chased down by a bunch of Zangoose and out of desperation draw upon his Blaze ability.

When the Sinnoh trainer saw it he needed to have that power for himself. Taking Chimchar under his wing he did everything he could to draw out that power on will. Paul's brutal training regime was aimed to draw out that firepower by putting him in stressful and dangerous situations.

Even going as far to critically injure Chimchar. At his failure to motivate Chimchar, Paul eventually released it giving up on it and calling it a weak Pokémon not worthy of being his Fire type.

Being there when Paul released it Ash did see the potential in Chimchar. Knowing how hard the then Chimp Pokémon had trained, Ash asked Chimchar if he wanted to be his Pokémon. Chimchar gratefully accepted and the two went on to become stronger together, in the end proving Paul wrong by beating him in the Sinnoh League.

During his training at Mount Silver Ash, never came across a situation where Infernape had to use Blaze in order to defeat a wild opponent. After seeing the damage his Pokémon could do in regular battles, Ash was just wondering how far Infernape's Blaze would push his strength even more. The Fire/Fighting was more powerful than ever before and with Infernape's special Blaze, a Flamethrower might just be enough to rival a Fire type Z-move.

''He's like Greninja. But also different. Maybe you'll see it someday.''

* * *

''Clemont!'' The little blonde girl ran up to the male boy in the blue jumpsuit. Pretty much jumping at him she knocked him over to the ground.

The groups journey to Luminose City was uneventful. The road was smooth the sun was out and they had a slight breeze coming from behind making their progress even faster. They decided to visit the Luminose gym first. Clemont must've been worried about his little sister coming with Ash so they decided to update the gym leader on their latest adventures first before going to Professor Sycamore's lab..

''Bonnie are you safe?'' His big brother sense activated he worried for his sister. Knowing that Ash was looking for some bad guys, didn't ease her worries.

''Uh huh. Ash took care of one who also attacked during the Laverre City ball. Unfortunately he got away because he had Team Rocket strapped to a giant rocket .''

The inventor started asking question about their recent travels.

''Wait? Ball? Attack? Team Rocket strapped to a rocket? Can't you go anywhere without them following you?''

''Seems we have some catching up to do. Speaking of catching up.'' Ash replied breaking out a Pokeball and opening it.

''Greninja has returned. That's wonderful.'' Clemont knew that Greninja was chosen to help Zygarde and seeing the Ninja Pokémon with Ash must mean that all remains of Team Flare's attack were finally gone. He asked just how far their Bond Phenomenon extended after being apart for so long.

''Don't know. I couldn't use him against them.''

''What do you mean? Can't you bond anymore after all the time you were apart?''

''About that.''

The three explained to Clemont that these criminals held themselves to something called ''Rules of Conduct'' and what exactly they meant.

''That's strange. Why set up rules if their evil?''

From breaking the rules by stealing something and then holding yourself to it during a battle made no sense even for his clever brain.

''That's what I've been thinking recently. I also don't understand why they gave that crystal Pokeball to you.'' Serena interrupted. Ever since Ash received it from Team Union they had no clue exactly what it did do and why exactly Ash had gotten it.

''Crystal Pokeball?'' Ash took out the purple Pokeball he held in his backpack. He showed it and handed it over to Clemont hoping he could make some more sense out of it. After studying the Pokeball Clemont spoke up.

''The amount of craftsmanship is astounding. This must be produced by an expert jeweler or a Pokeball maker like the ones you gave me and Bonnie. It's made out of a material I never seen before. It looks like an ordinary Pokeball but a lot more shinier and I frankly have no idea to open it.''

''So I'm back to square one. I know as much about this thing as the GS ball. Namely nothing.''

''But you don't have to wait long for it. The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!'' Clemont pulled off a curtain he had draped over a new device he just made.

''I thought that we would encounter a situation precisely as this one.''

 _''_ _There he goes again.''_

Bonnie knew what was coming up. And quite frankly she grew quite bored of it at one point. Having a clever brother could be cool but at times like these, he always got carried away whenever a problem surfaced itself.

''I call it the Inside Pokeball Scanner. Or the I.P.S for short.''

Due to Bonnie's constant comments and the long names he tended to give his inventions, Clemont has started picking the names a bit more carefully now.

''This machine analysis's a Pokeball and gives us an estimated guess what type of Pokémon you can catch with it. And it gives a perfect percentage on what Pokémon you can catch with a Pokeball making sure you'll always pick the right one for a certain situation.''

''Science is so amazing.''

''So this thing tells what's inside? Then how do we open it?'' Bonnie asked her older brother.

''We'll see soon. Analyzing now!'' He put the crystal Pokeball dramatically inside the machine before hit a button to start it's analysis.

Lights started to flash and beeps were coming from the machine. In anticipation of the results, Serena started to see the machine shaking a bit.

''Is it supposed to do that?'' She asked worriedly. She's experienced this enough times to know what's coming up.

''Just a few minor adjustments and we should be okay. You'll see it works.'' Clemont started tinkering with his machine in hopes it would stop shaking. Despite his efforts the machine started shaking even faster and Serena's premonition was coming true.

A loud explosion happened and the room was filled up with smoke from the machine malfunctioning. No one was able to see through the smoke cloud Serena knew she would spend the rest of the day fixing her appearance.

When the smoke cloud vanished Serena looked over herself trying to see how bad the damage was this time. Scanning over her clothes and running her hand through her locks they were completely smooth with no indication that she was near a huge blast.

Everyone was covered from head to toe in black soot except Serena. Her clothes were a bit dirty but is was nothing compared to the rest of the group who were covered all over. Seeing her surroundings a bit more she realized that a figure was holding her tight.

She looked away not trying to look him in the eyes knowing exactly her cheeks were bright red right now. Being this close to Ash she managed to utter a response but she didn't know how long she could keep her composure being reduced into a stuttering mess.

''Um Ash. Thanks for shielding me from the blast.''

''I know how much you hate to get dirty. I don't mind doing it again you know.'' He told her softly. The only one who could hear it was Pikachu who was still on his shoulder. Although his Pikapi voice held concern before, it was more noticeable then before for the small mouse.

''Another failure bro.'' Bonnie said. It was to be expected really after so many failures. You'd think he grew out of the exploding machines a while back.

''Progress also means failure sometime.'' The inventor defended himself. If you don't try, you'll sure to fail.

* * *

''Well since that has failed, how about we see professor Sycamore and ask if he has an idea on why Henri's Gallade didn't mega evolve.''

Bonnie suggested after cleaning themselves up. That's the real reason they were here. Despite Ash chasing the newest threat to the Kalos region down, there was another matter that they would like to put their attention on.

''Who's Henri?'' Clemont asked them on their way to Professor Sycamore's lab.

''He's one of Palermo's employees for her production agency like Serena is.''

''So Ash must've met Palermo.''

''Unfortunately yes.'' The boy with the Pikachu responded.

Ash didn't want to tell his reasons for disliking Palermo until he took care of Team Union and its leader. He had more important matters on his mind than that teaching offer she had open for her charity foundation. The GS ball took priority and he would handle the situation with the old lady later when this all would blow over.

''So Mega Evolution didn't work? Did he carry a fake mega stone like a prop? You did say he was an actor.''

''Henri sounded genuine. Though I wouldn't be surprised if ''that'' was one of her tests to put us off.''

Ash cynically made a quotation gesture with his fingers. Clemont wasn't used to seeing Ash talk down about someone like that. Not about someone as seemingly nice as Palermo. Serena always praised the woman whenever she came to visit him and Bonnie in the gym. Slowing his pace down a bit he walked next to his sister and tried to get a clue about what's wrong.

''What happened between the two of them?''

''They just don't get along.''

''Really? Seems strange for Ash to talk about someone like that after one meeting.''

Bonnie pondered on the fact that if she should tell Clemont about his recent actions against Team Rocket. Not wanting to worry her brother even more about her safety, she decided to keep it for herself.

 _''_ _You haven't seen nothing yet.''_

* * *

So what kind of Pokémon do you think I'll let Ash get?

And yes I like Infernape more than Charizard. Sue me.

See you in two weeks at least.


	24. Chapter 24, Mega problems

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 24, Mega problems

* * *

Ash took in some more sights on his way to Professor Sycamore's lab. Since Luminose City was so big he only saw parts of it the last time he was here. The damage from Team Flare five years ago was now nonexistent. Seeing and hearing from his Kalos friends that everyone seemed to have helped restoring the city to its former glory, made him feel at ease.

People and Pokémon worked together and as long as there are people fighting for what they believe and want to protect, he would know that the foundation of this world would always stand. But he didn't enjoy the feeling knowing there are other people out there who want to lay their claim on the Kalos region.

Team Union had no moral issues about blowing up the ballroom in Laverre City, strapping team Rocket to an actual rocket and destroying the hotel they were staying at. Ash had a small fear that they would attack the city as a statement like Team Flare did all those years ago.

 _''_ _Will something like that happen again now that I'm chasing after the GS ball? Will these guys attack in Luminose like Team Flare did? And what type of damage will they do?''_

''Pika-pi?''

The small Pokémon travelling on Ash's shoulders sensed his feelings. The two of them were inseparable and Pikachu would know when something was bothering his trainer. It was arguable that next to Greninja, Ash and Pikachu had a closer bond than all his other Pokémon.

''Just thinking about some stuff Pikachu.''

But he would know that in the next few days he would have a target to chase after. Remembering Serena's question if he wanted to join her and Shauna in making a Pokévision, Ash knew exactly why the showcase promoter wanted to see them.

 _''_ _And what does Serena have to do with them? Shauna told me there's a knight who has it against performers. Why exactly is she a target? I thought that letter told me they were after me and not her? A leftover from Team Flare maybe? Or a performer she'd beaten in the Master Class?''_

Whoever it was, when Shauna would say who she saw as a suspect, they would have a lot to answer for.

* * *

''Serena, Bonnie, Clemont. Great to see all of you again.''

Characterized by his dark, unkempt hair, and the trademark white lab coat of all Pokémon Professors, Augustine Sycamore looked the part. A well renowned researcher in the field of Mega Evolution, if there was anyone who could answer something about that topic it was him.

''Hello professor.'' The three Kalos residents greeted back. Ever since Serena returned from her journeys in other regions, they've been visiting the professor from time to time in order to stay updated about involvements on his research in Mega evolution.

''Can it be?'' Studying the new character that was with the three his eyes opened up. It's been years since he'd seen the raven haired boy with the Pikachu and it looked like he'd been taking great care of himself.

''Ash. Wonderful to see you again. I barely recognized you. What brings you back to Kalos?''

''Entering the Kalos League again in a few months. We've been training really hard these last few years and this time we're going one better than before. Right Pikachu?''

Ash spoke with confidence. With all the training they did on Mount Silver seemingly paying off so far Ash would feel pretty confident entering the League but he knew he couldn't slack off just because he had an easy ride so far.

''I must say Pikachu looks in marvelous shape. I have no doubt that you'll win next time round. And how's Greninja doing?''

The Kanto trainer grew quiet. His enthusiasm curbed by the fact he had to do without the Ninja Pokémon for so long and that they lost their ability to merge so effortlessly.

Bonnie seeing Ash's sullen mood answered for him.

''Squishy asked Greninja to help get rid of the vines Team Flare was responsible for.''

''So the two of you have been separated for so long. It's sad to hear about the two of you apart. I remember when he was just a Froakie.''

Greninja was a Froakie that was given out to starting trainers as their first Pokémon. Froakie asked a high standard of training of those trainers which really didn't suit a starter Pokémon. Many starting trainers came and it only took a few hours sometimes before they would return it, in which the professor gave them a more docile Pokémon that wouls listen to their commands.

Many people came and as many went before the small frog met Ash. Saving Pikachu from Team Rocket's Wobbuffet Mirror Coat returned Electro Ball, he was critically injured from the attack. Ash and his new friends took it to Professor Sycamore's lab where he explained Froakie's past.

And when Ash wanted to save the professor's Garchomp, Froakie followed him every step of the way. Eventually pretty much demanding that Ash would take him with him. The professor found it strange that out of all trainers that visited his lab, this boy from another region was the one Froakie wanted to go with. But when he found some old scripts about something called Bond Phenomenon it all made sense.

He was waiting for Ash.

''Something wrong?'' Ash noticed the professor was looking at his left wrist.

''Oh nothing much. I was wondering if he knew a bit more about that ring on your wrist. That's not a Mega Ring right?''

''That's a Z-ring. It's awesome! First Ash and Pikachu do like this and then like this, before Pikachu goes high up into the air and then boom!'' The youngest of the group started moving in weird ways. Seeing the motion that she pinched her cheeks and made imaginary ears. To Serena it seemed strange that Ash would order an attack like that.

''I heard about them. They can unlock a Pokémon's power like Mega Evolution. Can you show me sometime Ash? I'm interested to see if these Z-crystals have any correlation with keystones. Maybe they can unlock a further level of strength when combined with mega evolution. ''

Ash wasn't sure what Sycamore meant with correlation. But hearing something about Z-crystals and keystones was more than enough to say yes.

Always to eager to help someone, there had to be a reason behind their visit. With all the new happenings going around the region he just knew that the four trainers before him were involved.

''We need to talk to about Henri's Gallade.'' Clemont told him.

''Who's Henri?''

''He's an actor from the show the Three Gallades. And he's supposed to have a Mega Gallade. But when Ash battled against it, it didn't mega evolve at all no matter how hard he tried.'' Bonnie continued.

''Either the bond between them isn't strong enough or it was just a prop.''

''Are you claiming that Henri is a liar?'' A voice came around the corner. Wearing a lab coat herself, she was one of the professor assistants.

''And how do you know Cosette?'' The professor asked his assistant. Someone with a dark shade of red hair wearing a lab coat who looked like she was between Ash's friend and the professors age group.

''I'm a huge fan of the three Gallades. Henri would never lie about something like that.''

The assistant listed of the episodes of the show in which Gallade Mega Evolved and rounded from the top of her head the similarities between Gardevoir and Gallade.

''I conducted proper analysis during all the scenes of Gallade Mega evolving. They are identical to the symptoms Diantha's Gardevoir display when Mega Evolving. Seeing as Gallade and Gardevoir are from the same evolutionary line, there is a big possibility that there might be something going on we've been missing.''

''That's awkward. When the bond between trainer and Pokémon is strong enough nothing should stop them from performing Mega Evolution. It seems strange that a trainer with such a strong bond with his Pokémon is unable to all of a sudden.''

''You had trouble with Garchomp recently? Or Meyer's Blaziken? Or Alain's Charizard?'' Ash spoke up.

''Speaking of Alain can you tell me where he is?'' He wondered. Alain would be a perfect candidate to test his new found strength out and to test Greninja's Bond Phenomenon.

''Sorry. Alain and Mairin have been doing an errand lately for Diantha. I'm sure that when the League comes around you'll have met him and Mairin soon. I'll let him know you're here in Kalos again. You'll be bound to run into them sooner than later. Back to the subject at hand. Positive that if I try to mega evolve Garchomp there would be no issue.''

''Great. Then let's try it out.'' Bonnie left the room in her excitement in seeing Garchomp again.

The group made their through the laboratory towards the inner greenhouse. The Pokémon who lived in the lab were there and appointed guardian of this small little piece of calmness was Garchomp.

Who would've known that one of Ash's first experiences in Kalos was stopping Garchomp rampaging through the city because Team Rocket can't just leave things be. He had a pretty good feeling those three won't interrupt them this time seeing their current predicament.

The Mach Pokémon came up to the group greeting them. Going to Ash in particular he put his snout in Ash's hand wanting to be petted.

''Hey Garchomp, how you doing?'' Ash started to pet it the same way he did with his. This Garchomp didn't have the biting habit his own did. He expected Gible to grow out of it but his gnawing only became worse the more it evolved.

Some of Ash's Pokémon evolved during his years on Mount Silver and his Gible was one of them. Maybe later when he would know a bit more about Team Union's knights he would pick him up for a battle. But his team selection was set for the next knight he would be up against.

''Garchomp. There's something I want to know. It only takes a little time.'' The professor took out his keystone and showed it to the dragon type. Understanding what it meant she waited for the command.

''Garchomp, Mega evolve.'' The professor touched his keystone and his Garchomp's mega stone started glowing like Henri's did before. A purple glow engulfed the dragon type and it was in the process of changing shape that was shown through the purple aura surrounding the Mach Pokémon.

But when the purple aura disappeared the results were the same as Henri. Standing in front of them was just an ordinary Garchomp and like Gallade the evolution was stopped before it was completed.

''It's the same as with Gallade.''

 _''_ _I don't understand. Is there something going on out there which disrupts the energy of mega evolution? Is there something that interrupts the energy the energy released when a trainer connects with their keystone?''_

''Professor?'' Deep in his thoughts he was taken out of them by Serena.

''How strange. I never have heard of such a happening.'' Garchomp looked depressed not being able to change his form like she did so many times before. It looked like it was embarrassed into letting her trainer down.

''Don't worry Garchomp. It's not your fault. I'm sure that we'll get to the bottom of this.'' Bonnie tried to comfort the Mach Pokémon on the failure that just happened. The young blonde couldn't stand seeing a Pokémon sad and would try to cheer her up to make him realize it wasn't his fault.

''So any idea why people can't mega evolve?'' Clemont asked the million dollar question.

''I'm happy I have a new research project, but the feeling of worry overshadows the excitement. I'll get on to this case right away. Cosette, call Alain and the gym leader in Shalour City. See if they are able to mega evolve. If not then I need to make a trip to Shalour City and the Sundial in Anistar City.''

The professor instructed his assistant to call with other mega evolution users and to see if it was a new disturbance that was going on. Not wasting time, Cosette left the auditorium.

''While we are researching how about you guys stay in Luminose for about two days? I'm sure I'll be able to find something by then. I'll look forward to your visit next time. I'm hoping to know more by then.''

''Thanks for your time Professor. It's fine. I'm just happy it doesn't affect me since I don't have a Mega Pokémon.'' Ash answered the professor.

And even if he did have one he was pretty sure Team Union would use the ''Rules of Conduct'' that would stop him from Mega Evolving. But his Bond Phenomenon with Greninja was technically not a Mega evolution, so maybe he could get away with it next time he would battle one.

Ash needed to get to get to a Poke Center to switch his party around. The city was known for having a Poke Center at almost every block and he was sure that one of them had to have a transportation device which allowed him to connect with Professor Oak and switch his team around.

''I'll see you guys at the gym. I need to call home and change my Pokémon.''

''Can you tell me what Pokémon you're going to pick now?'' Clemont asked him.

''That will be a surprise.''

''Can you at least give a little hint? Maybe your Kalos team in really bringing everyone back together?'' Bonnie was missing the original and hoped he would bring everyone back together. It would be great to see them again after so long.

''Later!'' Already running to who knows where, the three couldn't wait to meet some more of Ash's other friends.

* * *

Drinking game. Take a shot when I write mega evolve or a variation of it. Drink at your own risk.

About Ash's Garchomp. After thinking about it, I played it a bit too safe concerning some of Ash's Pokémon. I have some of them evolved, while others are still at their first stages. Seems weird that after being on Mount Silver so long you could beat a wild Ursaring with a Gible on a daily basis.

Pikachu is the exception to the rule. Evolving him is sacrilege.

*UPDATE* Thanks to Rogue Deity Master for telling me that Sycamore's Garchomp is a female. It's a nasty habit of mine to give Pokemon genders based on their looks.

See you in two weeks (at least)


	25. Chapter 25, Certain quirks

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 25, Certain quirks

* * *

The Kalos gang went back to the gym to await Ash and Pikachu's return with his newest team of Pokémon. Clemont and Bonnie were pretty much excited while Serena was more nervous then ever before.

 _''_ _Would they like me?''_

Her Master Class performance didn't give her this much uncertainty than meeting some of Ash's new Pokémon. When she finally thought she was starting to bond a bit with them, Ash decided to swap them around for another party to face Team Union.

Who knows how this new batch would react to her? Or maybe Ash has his Kalos team with him so that the entire group would be reunited again.

''It's just some of Ash's other Pokémon we're going to meet. I don't see why you're so nervous?'' Clemont asked her. He noticed the girl fidgeting and decided he wanted to know right now.

The performer didn't wanted to tell her true motives behind her nervousness and luckily she didn't have to answer seeing that Ash had returned from the Pokémon Center.

''Who's ready to meet some new and old friends?''

''I wanna see, I wanna see!'' Bonnie's youthful excitement shined through once again.

''Don't keep us in suspense.'' Clemont also eager to see them.

''Come on out.'' Ash threw all his Pokéballs in the air and his new team came out. Sceptile, Staraptor, Noivern and Lycanroc all materialized. Still keeping with Pikachu and Greninja, the focus of this team right now was tracking and training.

Sceptile was one of his most powerful Pokémon and had the battle side of things covered. With his agility and jumping prowess, no matter what forests they would to try to escape trough he would be following them through the trees, while being camouflaged by the leaves.

Keeping up with that motto was Staraptor. Aerial pursuit and with all the flying competitions they always did at Professor Oak's lab Staraptor was probably one of his quickest flying types bar Talonflame's Flame Charge boosts.

Noivern's sonic waves would be perfect for if they were hiding in a cave with multiple pathways. One quick echolocation and he would know where to go. It helped him and his Kalos friends during their travels through dark caves and if that all would fail, the Twilight form Lycanroc would smell them out.

Lycanroc was like a true hunting dog. Once he's got a scent, he will chase them down until he's found them. A sniff would be enough to follow them back to their hideout so that he could take the GS ball back from there.

''Seems like those two are already challenging each other.'' Bonnie saw Sceptile and Greninja studying one another. The Grass and Water type had already started eyeing each other and provoking themselves with their cool attitudes.

Ash knew that Greninja had a rivalry with Sawyer's Sceptile and having his own with him, might ignite the Ninja's Pokémon fighting spirit. It was just some friendly motivation to close the gap of power between Greninja and the others.

They were both known for their cool level headedness, but seeing how they both can get competitive when meeting another strong Pokémon appears in front of them, Sceptile would be the goal for Greninja to pursue.

Greninja so far had no trouble with his other Pokémon attitude wise, but Ash wanted to test them a bit with a kind of Pokémon Greninja had history with.

''You two can go at it later.'' Knowing exactly what they were thinking right now the two stepped down somewhat so Greninja can meet the others.

''How you doing Noivern? And how's Hawlucha?'' Serena went up to the Pokémon she knew best. Hawlucha always kind of acted like a surrogate father for the dragon. Just being born it had trouble staying in flight but with the Wrestler's Pokémon guidance, he learned to hold it. They shared a strong bond despite not being the same species.

Bonnie meanwhile was more fascinated with the Wolf Pokémon from Alola she never seen before.

''Such a pretty Pokémon. And his tail is so bushy.'' She started to pet the orange Lycanroc while he was sitting like a good dog but never keeping an eye of his trainer.

Serena grew relieved at seeing how they interacted with them so far. None of them seemed hostile and about as nice as Ash's former group. Now actually knowing Serena grabbed a basket from her backpack which she had filled to the brink with Poképuffs.

''Do you want to try a Poképuff?'' All of Ash's Pokémon took one from the basket and started eating one except for the Wolf Pokémon. Lycanroc sniffed out a puff he would like and grabbed it gently from the basket. Taking it a bit away from the others and putting it down on the ground. It was like he was studying this the new treat he was given. After smelling it he carefully took a bite out of it before swallowing the puff whole.

Serena watched his actions closely. All of Ash's other Pokémon under guidance from Pikachu took one no problem but he was the only who reacted quite differently. Seeing the swallowing motion of the Wolf Pokémon's throat he finished consuming it and waited for his reaction.

Lycanroc ran and jumped at Serena, pushing her to the ground. The Wolf Pokémon started rubbing his mane that was filled with small sharp pointy rocks on her.

''Ow, that hurts, get him…off me.''

It felt like sanding paper was being pulled over her skin. Seeing it as a sign that she was being attacked her mood fell drastically. Serena plans for bonding took a step back seeing how the Wolf Pokémon was reacting to her Poképuffs.

Was this a Pokémon who didn't like her?

Clemont and Bonnie looked at Ash not knowing why he would let his Pokémon hurt their friend. He just looked on a with a small smile on his face at his Pokémon's actions as if he approved of his behavior.

''Why do you allow Lycanroc to attack Serena like that?'' Clemont asked him while the performer was still trying to get the Pokémon off of her.

''It's not attacking. He's a rowdy one. That means he likes you. The more it hurts the more affection he shows you. It's his way of saying thank you.'' He made a whistling motion directed at the affectionate wolf. The Wolf Pokémon heard his command and dashed back up to his master. Jumping up in Ash's open arms he started rubbing it's mane even harder than he did before with Serena.

''Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow.''

Serena let out huge sigh of relief seeing that the Wolf Pokémon seemed to hug Ash in the same way hurting him as well. It was also a lesson for her to learn if she was to become closer to them. Ash's Pokémon all had certain quirks to them that other trainers wouldn't find acceptable. What normal people would frown upon, Ash accepted his Pokémon as they are and didn't change their weird habits to standards that people would see as normal.

So Serena would have to get used to those painful hugs.

''Can I get cuddled too?'' Bonnie walked up to the pair and the wolf jumped out of Ash's arms. Now it started rubbing his mane against the little girl now.

''Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow. So cute.'' As much as Ash wanted them to get to know his friends better they had some serious training to do.

''Alright everyone. Time to train. We all need to be in top form if we're going to stop Team Union. Who's ready for some serious training?'' All of them cheered together. Greninja and Sceptile were still eyeing each other and knew that it wouldn't be long before it was their turn.

There was something Serena wanted to do with Ash in Luminose City, but when she saw how excited he was to train again she would ask him tomorrow.

After all they have two days to spare right now in the most recreational capital in the world. He wasn't going to be spending two days in the gym training away when there is so much more to see.

* * *

This is more of a transition chapter to show which Pokémon Ash has right now. Next time I'll be back to the usual 2000+ chapters.

I love Ash's Rockruff. Good boy. But when it comes to the evolved forms my money is on the Midday form. Just suits him more you know. And it will evolve.

From looking up to other Lycanroc and Ash seeing it in his eyes, and interrupting his other Pokémon's training so that he could get stronger himself. He's determined to evolve and no doubt will be one of Ash's strongest when properly trained.

Âugust 7th 2017 update (Screw the anime)

(Small update too keep up with the Dusk form)

See you in two weeks (at least)


	26. Chapter 26, Restaurant meetings

GS ball Unlocked

Chapter 26, Restaurant meetings

* * *

Ash spend the entire day away training at the gym while Serena wanted him to go outside and see a bit more of the city he once fought so hard to protect. Despite Ash being incredibly strong she was still worried about how he reacted to Team Rocket. She wanted him to see he's been fighting for something and not see his current objective as some sort of trial he has to overcome on his own.

Maybe the prospect of food was enough to temporarily knock him out of his training regime. Even with all the power he now had, Ash was completely focused on getting Greninja up to speed. Almost ignoring everyone but his Pokémon it was almost time for dinner.

Clemont was already fixing up dinner for everyone but Serena wanted Ash to see a bit more of the city at night. She already explained to the Lumiose siblings that she wanted to take Ash out for the night after such a long day.

Bonnie snickered at her suggestion and might've known about her real motives but she wanted to take care of Ash's Pokémon after such a long workout. Greninja's progress was remarkable seeing that Ash's Sceptile always put him on to come at him. And with Lycanroc's own desire to grow stronger, all of his Pokémon could train themselves.

Clement was a bit more reasonable. Ever since Ash had gotten back here he was jumping from one place to another with the GS ball in mind. Serena didn't have any private time with him in which they could just sit down and talk in peace alone. Maybe this dinner she was talking about would help her in that regard.

''There's this restaurant I've been wanting to try out. Maybe we can grab a bite.''

''What's wrong eating with Clemont and Bonnie?''

''I just want you to see the city at night. Lumiose changes a lot when Prism Tower is lit and it's a sight I haven't been able to enjoy too much after becoming Kalos Queen.''

Ash was at first reluctant to leave all his Pokémon behind like that. Bonnie argued that they all would be safe and that the two should just enjoy their ''dinner'.

''What if one of those knights showed up?''

''In the middle of Lumiose City? No way they're going to be that out in the open. If there's something going on then the police would be there in an instant.''

* * *

So the two made their way to the place Serena had in mind. She'd been waiting for an opportunity like this. Sadly it was not to be a private night between her and Ash she wanted it to be.

''Miette? What are you doing here?'' Out of all the sights Serena was talking about, Miette in a waitress outfit wasn't one he was expecting at all. The city does change a lot at night.

''Part time as a waitress. So any luck with getting what you came for?''

''Sort of. I managed to beat one of them. Too bad he got away from me. At least I know I can take him on.''

''Are you sure your okay with letting him go like that?'' Miette knew why Ash was here. All the dangerous things she heard about in the Hotel was all over the news and she knew her friends were somehow involved.

''There wasn't much I could do. Either that or the hotel we were staying at would've been destroyed. And they outnumbered us by a lot. Next time they won't get away though. We'll just have to keep on going, till we find one of them again.''

''I know she wanted you to meet Palermo. How did it go?'' The mood around the table dropped significantly. Ash was here to have some good food. Talking about the producer would only leave a bad taste in his mouth.

''The lesser said the better.''

He answered. He didn't wanted to show his distrust towards the producer because Serena might suspect something. It would be a long day if he had to explain his actions. The blue haired baker looked over to Serena and she didn't even came to the defense of her mentor.

 _''_ _Poor girl.''_

Miette knew exactly how much the producer meant to her rival. Seeing that two people she loved, didn't go along wasn't reassuring to hear. As a performer rival she grew jealous over the fact that Serena was offered to train under a former Kalos Queen. But in the end her love for baking was bigger than the joy of performing.

And seeing it was during baking she met Jean, she grew to love it even more.

''So where's Jean? I thought he would be with you.'' Serena asked her.

''You know him. Always stuck in the kitchen.''

Jean's dream one day was to own a restaurant of his own. During his travels he'd been working as an intern in other restaurants in order to learn the trade. Wanting to be the taught by the highest quality chefs in the world, he was currently searching for Siebold. An Elite Four member who was also known as the greatest chef in Kalos.

''Jean's with you?''

''Of course he is. He's my boyfriend.'' Miette stated proudly.

Ash's mom forced him to read books about social behavior while on Mount Silver so he wouldn't grow unsocial from society. Ash never had shown any interest in relating with a girl like he'd seen on his journey. He came across some couples and married people but the idea of him settling down because of a girl was a strange idea for him.

''Wait? You have a boyfriend? Does she have a boyfriend?'' He questioned Serena.

''That's what she said. For nearly three years now.'' Serena explained him. Ash went deep in thought.

''Huh. I thought he won you the same way I won Serena with a battle. As did TJ with Shauna.''

 _''_ _That reminds me. I need Shauna to keep up her end of the bet.''_ But after the ball Shauna became quite distant from her. But Miette was going to get her prize from winning their small bet. And she had Ash to thank for it.

The bet was whoever would pick the winner of the battle for Serena's hand after Valerie's fashion show, would receive an all inclusive spa treatment from the loser. Shauna had been untraceable ever since she left Laverre City. Even TJ grew worried that she was growing so distant from him.

''No. TJ is Shauna's boyfriend.'' Miette told him. Maybe it was about time she would talk up on some things that happened during the time he was gone.

''Well it has been a long time since I was in Kalos after all.''

Pondering about this new information, he was thinking exactly about what this all meant.

''Does Serena have a boyfriend?'' Ash asked out of interest.

The Kalos Queen couldn't believe he would ask something that crucial in a public place like a restaurant. The honey blonde performer was pretty close to the definition of dying out of embarrassment. Her face was as red as Pikachu's cheeks right now being flustered that he actually asked her if she was seeing someone.

Miette nearly belted out a laugh that would rival Serena's embarrassment. Maybe Ash did have some clue about Serena's fondness for him and that he was a bit jealous if she had one. And being the tease that she is, Miette decided to give a small push.

''She doesn't. She likes someone, but she's still waiting for him to return her feelings.''

''MIETTE!'' Being afraid that Ash would now realize just who she was crushing on she grew full of fear. Her plan was to bring it slowly to him and to not scare Ash away. She promised herself to tell him before the League started in a few months but things were happening to fast right now.

''Whoever he is, he better treat Serena right!'' The Pallet town trainer boldly proclaimed. Serena let out a huge breath of relief at her secret still being save from him. Even when everybody else already knew.

 _''_ _He isn't as far as I thought he was. Oh well.''_

''So what is it what you're doing here?''

''Unlike you not anything dangerous. Jean's looking for the most exquisite taste here in Kalos. He's travelling far and wide to taste the most delightful flavor in all the regions. And to create the perfect 5-star three course meal for human and Pokémon. I'm just doing this to pay for all the ingredients he's using.''

''Well, what do you recommend?'' Ash asked her and Miette like an expert listed down all the different types of food that was on the menu. Ash was speechless. But not because he was willing to try all this delicious sounding food, he just had no idea what Miette meant with that.

''Yeah sure. Let's go with that.'' Doing a terrible job at hiding his confusion over it all he just took whatever it was they offered.

''What do we do now?!'' A loud yell came out of the kitchen and the three rushed back to see what was going on. Seeing a chef on his knees pretty much praying to the sky as if he was asking thecreator himself for an answer.

''Um yeah. Hey Jean. Long time no see. So why are you screaming?''

''There's this customer who always comes along with his Munchlax. They're always eating the entire supply away together. How can I possibly satisfy all sort of stomachs if I have to feed an enormous one!?'' Ash had the answer for his dilemma right in his pocket.

''Try this.'' He handed over a note which looked like an ingredient list.

''This is a recipe for a single Pokéblock. How do you think this is enough to keep a Munchlax satisfied?''

''Professor Oak keeps feeding these to my Snorlax. One Pokéblock is enough to keep him fed for a few hours at least.''

''You have a Snorlax?'' Serena sounded scared when she asked it. The amount of Poképuffs she would have to make to keep his stomach satisfied would be infinite.

''Serena? How about a competition for old time's sake?'' Miette asked her. She might've been the better performer but when it comes to Poképuffs Miette considered herself Queen.

''What kind of competition?''

''Taking this recipe let's make a Poképuff for this Munchlax. We both serve it and whoever it likes most wins.''

So the girls set off baking. Both of them incredibly focused on their task not willing to be outdone by the other. After some time they were finally finished and they each made three Poképuffs for everyone to try.

''You want one Ash?'' She wasn't one to taste her own creations, but Miette knowing that Ash would try one himself made her curious a bit after all.

''They taste awful. I tried one before and I've regretted it ever since.''

 _''_ _So there is something you don't eat.''_ Serena was thinking to herself. Ash wasn't one to be known to be picky what he eats. If it's on a plate and edible, he would consume it.

''I'll try one.'' Jean told them. Ash was looking at him as if he'd gone mad.

''As a chef I have to taste one. If there is any imperfections in my servings I have to start all over again. It's my duty as a cook to make sure every dish is to the highest quality.'' Ash gave him a final warning.

''Don't say I didn't warn you.'' The young chef took one in his mouth and started to chew on it. Miette and Serena were anticipating the chef's feedback on how exactly they tasted.

To Ash's shock Jean actually managed to swallow one. The young chef was quiet for a few moments until Miette asked him how hers were. She was certain that with all the extra baking practice she did, they would blow Serena's out of the water.

''Awful isn't the word for it. They're repulsive. It's impossible to make these taste good.'' Miette let her Slurpuff out of her ball to smell them. As soon as the Meringue Pokémon was out of her ball, she turned back into red energy immediately wanted nothing from it.

''Oh come on, they can't be that bad.'' Miette took one not convinced about their opinion. When the block hit her tongue she spit it out immediately in a nearby garbage can.

''Burn the kitchen.'' Was her response. How could anybody consider these tasteful at all?

''Well Serena. How about yours? Aren't you going to try one?''

''You don't have too if you don't want it Serena.'' Ash told her. He didn't want her to be pressured by Miette just because of some bet.

 _''_ _Here goes nothing.''_

Like Miette did, Serena swallowed hers not to be shown up by her blue haired rival. As soon as the Pokéblock went through her throat she regretted this decision. She was trying to come up with a new word for how they tasted. And it wasn't exactly complimentary.

''Let's call it a draw.'' Their rivalry in baking had to be settled some other day.

After Ash finished his courses he went back to the kitchen to see if the three had already recovered from their Poképuff tasting.

''You guys okay?''

''At least it was enough to feed the Munchlax. That's a positive.'' Jean replied. The amount of calories stuffed in this one Poképuff might've been useful in the future for small courses and yet still leave a full stomach. But as for the fact of tasting one ever again?

''So what next on the agenda for you two?'' Miette asked them.

''A visit to Professor Sycamore in two days and a trip to the Battle Chateau.''

''So you two are free tomorrow?'' Jean wondered as well.

''Why?''

''There's this place here called the Juice Shoppe. This place makes all type of juices out of Berries. These juices can make a Pokémon more friendly or even stronger by drinking it. But there's this special juice they only sell to customers who beat a certain employee of them. There's this one girl who works there who's never been beaten before.''

''You're asking him to battle in your place? Who do you think you are?''

Miette scolded Jean. The chef wasn't as much focused on battling as he was on cooking. He tried to beat this girl with his LickyLicky but to no success. Seeing how strong Ash's performance against TJ was he might have a better chance at it but Miette didn't approve of him using Serena's crush to get what he wants.

''I'll think about it. No promises.''

* * *

I should've made my story M-rated. That way I could Gordon Ramsay Jean instead.

''IT'S RAAAAAAAWWWWW!''

See you in two weeks (at least)


	27. Chapter 27, Green fingers, hands off

GS ball Unlocked

Chapter 27, Green fingers, hands off

* * *

Our heroes decided to take up on Jean's suggestion the next day. It would give them an opportunity to see a bit more of the city and fill the time till they could return to Professor Sycamore's lab the after for more information on why Garchomp couldn't mega evolve.

Entering the store, tables all over were setup for people and Pokémon to enjoy their drinks. On the other side you could see people making their own concoctions with the Berries they picked themselves during their travels.

''Welcome to the Juice Shoppe. Our juices will quench your throat and your Pokémon's. How can we serve you?'' The female shopkeeper asked them politely. It was always good to treat new customers friendly so that they always come back. Afterall, the customer is king.

''I'm here to battle this trainer who's working for you. A friend of mine told me about her.''

''Ah. So you're here for our special beverage? One moment please sir.''

The woman behind the counter knew what they were here for. Leaving her position behind the counter she opened up the curtain that led to the back of the shop.

''Lurline! You have a challenger!'' The manager yelled.

''Is it that chef with his LickyLicky again?! Tell him I'm busy!''

From that the group deduced that Jean must've been here a lot more then he let on at first. The voice that was calling from the back sounded feminine and annoyed.

''Not this time. Somebody different is challenging you.''

''Coming!'' The voice sounded chirpier the moment it heard it was someone else then the chef in making.

A girl their age came from behind the curtain in the back. With long light green hair that was separated in three big ponytails and a straw hat was covering her head. Her eyes were emerald green and her legs were bare only covered up by some Daisy dukes. A tight brown top showed off her upper body and her arms were bare as well showing a lot of skin.

''Welcome to the Juice Shoppe. How may I help you?''

A kind smile appeared on her face as she greeted the new customers. When Bonnie saw her she became enthralled immediately. She was incredibly pretty and with how happily she smiled, Bonnie wasted no time performing her usual routine.

''WOW! You're a keeper please take care of my brother!'' As she went down on one knee to think about the proposal, Clemont grew red out of embarrassment. How many times did she have to do this before someone till his little sister gets the point he's not looking for someone.

''Is he your brother? Cause if he is then yes.'' Bonnie eyes lit up not knowing who she was pointing to while Serena's were filled with anger.

She pointed to the figure with the Pikachu on his shoulder.

''No. I'm her brother.'' The boy in the blue jumpsuit stated. The green haired lady looked at him not letting on to be disappointed. She really was hoping the young girl would be talking about the black haired trainer instead of the one in the blue jumpsuit.

''I know the Lumiose Gym leader is an Electric type user. I thought since that Pikachu was on your shoulder it would've been you. So who's going to battle me?''

''I am.'' Ash told her.

''Then what are we waiting for? If you wait any longer you're going to sprout root yourself.'' Her mood changed as quickly as snow melting in the midday sun and she clasped his arm and dragged Ash to the back where a small field was located outside of the shop.

When outside, the terrain was surrounded by all kinds of Berry trees. This was the place where they would grow all the Berries necessary for their special drinks and the group were looking at them seeing types of Berries they've never seen before.

While the group was admiring the trees filled with berries Lurline was admiring something else. The boy she dragged with her seemed quite athletic and had quite a handsome face to go with it. The Z-marks on his cheeks were a distinctive feature she hadn't seen before on a boy and wondered exactly if they were birthmarks or scars.

''Are you taken?'' Serena heard her say that and she reacted if she was struck by a Thunderbolt.

''WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!'' Serena screamed drawing all attention to her. Clasping her hands in front of her mouth, scared that people might ask her about her weird behavior. Knowing she had overreacted on the new girls advances she tried to correct herself.

''Oh uh. I've just seen a tree filled with Starf Berries. You know how rare they are?''

Ash's reactions to some of her dresses made Serena have faith that Ash might've started noticing things he didn't do before with her. With this new girl coming along and trying to undo all that hard work she put into it didn't sit well with Serena, but decided to have faith in Ash if he really started to have some feelings for her.

''Taken? I'm not kidnapped. I don't know what you mean.'' Still oblivious to the green haired girls flirting, Serena meanwhile let out a sigh of relief.

To her expectations Ash wasn't as shallow to only look for a nice package. But seeing how this girl tried something she realized she didn't had all the time till the Kalos League. Serena would have to step up her game if she wanted to tell Ash she liked him before someone else did.

 _''_ _Hihihihi. So innocent.''_

Lurline found the raven haired boys reaction interesting. With such a good looking guy she would've expected he was already dating someone.

''Lurline. What did I tell you about flirting with male customers?'' The manager went with them. Lurline was an excellent worker but she could be distracted sometimes.

''Sorry, sorry. Can I help it he's so handsome.'' She dreamingly thought away.

Serena pretty much was fuming right now. Ash and her weren't an item, but after all the progress she seemed she made with him, Serena wasn't willing to give up on that progress just because some florist can't keep her hands off him.

 _''_ _That little…scheming…''_

Lurline was ready to send out her Pokémon.

''Leafeon, bloom for us.'' The Grass type evolution of Eevee came out of her Pokéball. Since Ash has seen her choice he decided to copy it with his own Grass type.

''Sceptile, I choose you.'' The reptilian looking Grass type appeared and adjusted the twig in his mouth.

''Oh my gosh a Sceptile!'' The green haired girl cheered loudly and ran up to it, she started analyzing it from top to bottom. Touching his arms and feeling the tree that was sticking out from behind she concluded it was quite a healthy specimen.

''It looks so strong! So cool! So mysterious! And those leaves on his arms look sharp. He must have one powerful Leaf Blade.'' Lurline started her daydream about Ash's powerful Grass type. How perfect would they make a couple with one of her other Grass types.

Ash looked confused to Lurline's boss. This girl was acting pretty strangely and was she really the strong battler Jean told him about?

''Lurline loves Grass types. If there is anything to tell about berries and nature she knows it. Nobody but her has better green fingers and knowledge of the forest. But she can get a bit overboard quickly.''

''He must jump so elegantly through the woods. I can see why he earned his name of King of the jungle.'' She complimented him hoping to get on Ash his good side. Who knows what other powerful Grass types he had with him? Maybe Ash could become the Tarzan to her Jane.

''Strong and precise. Must be taking after his trainer.'' Lurline dreamingly thought and she winked at Ash. Being too much concentrated on his upcoming battle, he didn't notice this action but Serena did.

 _''_ _Is she flirting with him?!"_ The shopkeeper decided to get this battle going before people get to distracted.

''You've been so unfocused, you haven't explained the rules yet Lurline. Since Lurline likes to take her time with battles we set a timer for you to beat. Beat the Clock and you'll get our special juice. Lose, well there's always next time. START!''

''Sceptile, Quick Attack.'' Sceptile ran as fast as he could and delivered a quick body tackle to his opponent. Leafeon skidded back a few feet and despite Sceptile training on Mount Silver it took the attack pretty well all things considered.

Lurline wasn't impressed with Sceptile's display of speed. If this was as fast it could go then he wouldn't take the shops special juice with him today. And nobody but her knew how to handle Grass types most effectively.

''Sunny Day.'' A small orb of yellow energy came from Leafeon's mouth and it shot up into the sky. The ball burst open intensifying the sunlight they were under.

''Dragon Claw.'' Sceptile claws extended in a green glow and ran up to Leafeon to deliver another strike.

''Dodge and use Leaf Blade.'' Leafeon moved with a swiftness that Ash hadn't seen before. The Leafeon's ability was Chlorophyll which meant that the speed of the Pokémon was raised to a faster level.

Ash at least now understood why it was so hard to win from her.

''Quick Attack to get close and then Leaf Blade.'' Trying to match speed for speed Ash was trying to keep up with the Leaf Pokémon's speed but since Sceptile was a lot bulkier than it, Leafeon had no trouble avoiding his strikes.

''Dodge and Shadow Ball.'' Leafeon shot out a black orb that hit Sceptile from behind. Looking behind him the Forest Pokémon grew a bit rattled at this Eeveelution being able to keep up with him so easly and sometimes even had an upper hand on him.

Time was running short. Lurline was better than Ash thought she would be and the only way to beat her before the timer runs out is if Sceptile would use his most powerful move.

''Solarbeam!'' It sounded more as a final attempt then a command. Thanks to the effect of Sunny Day it only took a moment for the Solarbeam to charge. Having Leafeon clear in his sight Ash gave him the command to let the move do its devastating damage. Leafeon was shot with the powerful move and the beam made contact with the Grass type Eevolution. The dirt that was kicked up from the explosion covered the Grass type and the two waited to see what type of damage it did.

To their shock and surprise Leafeon was still standing and not only did it look untouched from the attack but in better shape than before the move as well.

''Solarbeam did nothing?'' Just as Ash finished his line the timer ran out.

''Leafeon uses photosynthesis to feed itself. Since Solarbeam is a move focused on light, my Leafeon has just gobbled it all up like it was her dinner. Come back anytime so I can teach you some more about Grass types.''

As the green haired girl went back tending to her trees, she left as mysteriously as she came hoping Ash would be a regular customer for a time. He was interesting to say the least and Lurline had a feeling it wouldn't be long till they would see each other again.

'' _And maybe we can do a bit more than that._ ''

* * *

They decided to get some drinks themselves from the Juice Shoppe. The place was packed so the group had to share tables. Ash and Serena on one and Clemont and Bonnie at the other. After waiting for a few minutes the waitress brought their drinks to their respective tables. All of them received exactly what they asked but Ash and Serena's table had another one which they didn't order.

''We didn't order this.'' Ash told the waitress.

It was a big glass with a straw in it shaped like a heart that you can sip on off two sides. Serena being somewhat of a romantic knew what a shake with a straw that you could share was intended for.

The waitress smiled and explained.

''Our policy is if a boy and a girl of similar age are sharing a table they get our special Cherry Berry Honey shake on the house. This is our most famous product and a huge success under couples.''

''Uhm, we're not a couple. Just really great friends.'' Ash stated.

Having discovered yesterday that Shauna and Miette had boyfriends made him question exactly why Serena didn't had one yet. He would've thought that out of everyone Ash knew in Kalos, Serena was definitely on top of his list for someone who would get a boyfriend. Miette told him Serena did have interest in someone but who exactly it was he didn't know.

 _''_ _Maybe I'll ask her later when we're alone.''_

The waitress smiled at the boys answer. She heard this before from other pairs. The boy on the table might not have noticed, but the blonde girl sitting across him looked a bit sadden when Ash said they were just really great friends.

''It's on the house anyway. Enjoy.'' She left to tend to other customers.

The four of them drank and enjoyed all of the shakes they originally ordered. Ash eyed the extra they were given and took a sip out of it.

''Mmm. This is really good Serena. Try some.'' Ash tried to be nice to her and not drink everything by himself. The waitress did say it's for the two of them.

''Uhm.'' Serena had her doubts about it. Him losing to Lurline didn't do her mood well and know that Ash knew how strong she was he might come over a bit more often to her liking to battle the Grass type specialist.

 _''_ _Ash probably doesn't even know what sharing a drink like that means.''_

''Come on Serena. Take a sip.'' Bonnie teased. With her friends spurring her on she took a sip out of the giant glass.

Her taste pupils exploded with delight. The combination of all the different berries mixed with the cold Moomoo milk they used to mix it was enough for her to take it all to herself. Ash noticed she kept drinking and quickly put his mouth back on his end of the straw before she could drink it all. Both of them now drank from the shake itself. Bonnie nearly jumped for joy at how cute they two of them looked while Clemont himself was observing wondering exactly if Ash knew what he was doing with Serena right now.

''Serena. You look redder then the shake. Did you drink too fast?'' Ash asked after they both emptied the glass.

''I'mfine! I'mgonnapayforourshakes! Seeyououtside!'' She sped off faster than a Rapidash to pay for their drinks.

 _''_ _What was that all about?''_ Ash asked himself seeing his friend run away with a red face.

While Serena was trying to navigate her way through he shop to the counter, she bumped into the waitress who delivered their special treat.

''Did you enjoy your Cherry Berry Honey?'' The waitress asked Serena seeing she was on her way to pay off for her drinks.

''And how did he like it?'' The attendant leant over the desk and eyed her like a hawk while her eyes squinted shut as if she was interrogating her.

''We're not like that.'' Serena said disappointed looking down to the ground. This day went from bad to worse and despite her and Ash having a moment like that, she knew he was probably thinking nothing of it.

''Oh. Isn't he?''

''He's not my boyfriend.'' Solemnly looking at her feet the Kalos Queen answered her.

''Don't look so gloom. We had couples like you before. Their partners told us after they shared the Cherry Berry Honey they slowly started returning the affection their significant other showed. The boys liked the experience and memory of sharing with the girl so much they wanted more off it. Some of them keep getting back all the time.''

 _''_ _Sounds too good to be true.''_ Serena took it as an advertisement add for the shop as a cheap ploy to draw in couples.

''I know what you're thinking. It's the same way I found my fiancée.'' The waitress showed off the gold ring around her finger. It was imprinted with a message of love and a small diamond on top of it showing it wasn't just an ordinary ring.

''Your getting married? Congratulations.''

''You understood what it meant to share your drink with him and I'm sure he knows too. No boy is that dense. At least not at that age.'' Serena with all her heart hoped that she was right.

* * *

Yes. Still made the weekend deadline.

A new challenger has appeared. Better get moving Serena.

See you in two weeks at least.


	28. Chapter 28, Finally some answers

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 28, Finally some answers

* * *

Serena couldn't wait to leave the city and start making that Pokévision Shauna talked about. It would be a nice little distraction from everything that had been going on recently. Despite sharing that Cherry Berry Honey with Ash yesterday, her mood wasn't exactly great seeing that one of the employees decided to blatantly flirt with her crush.

It made Serena figure out she couldn't wait forever till he would get the hint. She would have to tell it straight to his face but with his task of stopping Team Union it could be a distraction he didn't needed.

 _''_ _But how can I tell him when I've been lying against him?''_

As much as she was trying to create the courage to tell Ash she loved him, the thought that she had been lying about another group that was running around causing problems. Ash might take up that challenge as well and then he'd been torn in stopping Team Union, the Wipers, Team Rocket wherever they are and the Mega Evolution problem they were going to see the professor for.

Ash was struggling with a dilemma of his own.

He enjoyed yesterday sharing the shake with Serena. Of course he was happy to share things with her. Serena had been doing so much good work as Kalos Queen and doing charity that except for the big problem that is the GS ball everything seemed perfect in Kalos.

But the fact he'd been keeping quiet about one of Team Union's knights made him feel worse and worse every day. If Shauna didn't come up with anything quick soon he was going to explode out of grief of lying to her. He'd been bottling it up for weeks now and the moment that knight would be gone the better.

 _''_ _I'm going to go insane with guilt at this rate.''_

It wouldn't be long until he would see Shauna again. And that they could finally get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

As the professor expected the group arrived at the time they agreed on two days ago. All of them eager if his research found something that causes these Mega Evolution problems.

''Hey Professor. Found something?''

''I called with Korrina, no problem. I called Alain, no problem. I even had Meyer evolve Blaziken while you guys were out in town and no issues.''

Lysandre had a plot to harness mega evolution energy to control Zygarde and recreate the world in his own twisted ''beautiful'' image. With the help of Ash and his friends that plan was foiled. It still made Professor Sycamore curious in what way the Team Flare boss would use the energy after he achieved his goal. All that amount of Mega Energy Lysandre collected couldn't be just used to control one Pokémon, Legendary or not.

''So everyone but you is able to mega evolve?'' Ash asked him.

''No. I tried it yesterday while you were gone and Garchomp was able to Mega Evolve.'' Did they came for nothing all this time? Was it just a fluke that two people Ash knew had problem with Mega Evolution?

''So it's like nothing happened? So why does it happen only around him?'' Bonnie noted. Or was there something more behind it? She didn't know much about Mega Evolving Pokémon, but it was weird that the problems only happened when Ash was around.

''Ash? Could it be that Pokéball they gave you?'' Clemont asked him. Except for the Z-moves the only thing he had on the rest of them was the crystal Pokéball he received from the knights in Laverre City. Did this new group found a way to stop the reaction that happens when Pokémon Mega Evolve?

Opening his backpack, Ash took out the puplre crystal Pokeball en dshowed it to the professor. After studying it for a short time the professor came to a conclusion. He'd seen this type of crystal before. Many times before.

''This Pokeball is made from the same material as the sundial in Anistar City. As you know the Sundial is connected to Mega Evolution. The crystal is the exact same color the sundial has.''

''But I thought the sundial was emitting the same energy as mega evolution. Why would something that's emitting the same energy cancel the other out?'' Bonnie asked the professor. The rest of the group agreed. You would think if there's two of one thing they should be stronger because they are the same thing.

''It might be a matter of math. In calculus 2 times minus equals plus. So maybe the resonating makes them cancel the other out.'' Sycamore explained to the group. This going over Ash and Bonnie's heads Clemont tried to simplify the explanation.

''Think of two Thunderbolts clashing. When working together they are more powerful but when they clash, they cancel each other out.'' Now that the rest understood where this was going the professor continued.

''Ash. Did you ever mega evolved a Pokémon?'' The professor asked him.

''No. The only one that changes form is Greninja. I don't even have a keystone.''

''There is a story in Hoenn that differs from the one in Kalos. While people in Kalos believe that the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas and Yveltal had a hand in creating them by emitting evolution stones with their life energy, people in Hoenn believe they are meteorites that fell from the sky. Some Pokémon are rumored to come from space. Do you think the mega stones followed them all across the universe to our planet? Does that explain why some Pokémon can Mega Evolve and others can't?''

Ash knew what he had to do know.

''Easy. We just have to hunt them down and take away any crystals Pokéball they have on them.'' Ash and Pikachu knew that they just added another on their to do list concerning Team Union. Meanwhile the others looked at him as if he didn't understand what he just said. Only Ash could make something so dangerous sound so simple.

''So how do we destroy them? If they are made from the same material as the GS ball you keep mentioning these things are impossible to break.''

Serena remembered Ash's story about the GS ball and its indestructible properties. If some of the world's most renowned scientist and Pokéball makers couldn't crack it, what chance would they have to open or even put a mark on it?

''Ash? Do you mind if I keep this here for a while? I want to study it and see just how it reacts to keystones and mega stones. See if we can figure out what exactly is going on when it's near a keystone.''

Ash felt conflicted over the question. Here he had something in his hands that could help him on his quest in retrieving the GS ball. It would be useful if Team Union had a Mega Pokémon with them. But that didn't make sense. If they gave him something that could stop Mega Evolution, why would they just give it to him?

 _''_ _Does this have to do with the ''Rules of Conduct?'' they seem to follow? Is one of their rules no Mega Evolution?''_

''Before I give it to you I want to try something. Got a place where I can't destroy something?'' This was question the rest didn't expect. Why would Ash ask something about destruction?

''Not really. Everything inside is quite expensive. What are you planning to do?'' Sycamore wondered.

Ash held up the white Z-ring he wore. He and Pikachu made a pact not to use it until they've learned to control their strength in battle. But it was a matter of knowing in preparation for his next battle.

''Since that thing affects keystones, I want to know if it works on Z-Crystals as well. Better safe than sorry.''

* * *

''Let's do it Pikachu!'' The group went outside of the lab and found an empty battle field. This was a perfect place for them to use their Z-move without affecting anything in their surroundings.

Serena heard Ash's tone in his voice and was surprised at how serious he sounded. Ash just wanted to try something but instead he reacted as if a very dangerous opponent was facing him right now.

''Alright. Here we go!'' He started crossing his arms in front of him in a X-shape. The ring on his wrist let of a small light before it disappeared. Pikachu seemingly imitating the gesture. He then put them outwards still maintaining the X-shape with the ring on his wrist starting to grow even brighter. He finished by striking a pose of some sort that she'd never seen before. Pikachu now started glowing yellow himself like the ring on Ash's wrist.

 _''_ _Is this the Z-move he mentioned on the carriage?''_ Serena amazed at the amount of energy they were letting out right now. This was the first time she had seen Ash use a Z-move and when he said he didn't wanted to destroy the carriage they were riding on she thought he was joking.

''GIGAVOLT HAVOC!''

He pulled his arm backwards and trusted it forward like he was making the world's strongest punch, firing off the electric attack that was hovering in front of Pikachu sending it into the air where it could do no damage. The attack exploded in the air and it affected the clouds in the sky so much it turned dark.

Electric types were known for discharging some of their electricity in the air in order not to overload themselves creating some small thunderstorms. After Ash's Z-move you could hear people running inside to find shelter from the oncoming rainstorm. Everybody stunned at this new display of power Ash and Pikachu weren't exactly bothered with it.

Serena was speechless having seen a Z-move for the first time in her life. Ash still had this much power hidden and yet he didn't use it against anyone he met so far. Was there a condition that hurt both him and Pikachu? Just like whenever Ash-Greninja was activated? Power like that should come with a cost but besides Pikachu looking a bit tired, there were no side effects noticeable.

''At least our Z-moves still work. That's good to know.'' This was a surprise he could against Team Union. Since the crystal Pokéball affected Mega Evolution, he wanted to know if it also worked against Z-Crystals. To his enjoyment it didn't.

''So what are you guys going to do now?'' Clemont asked his friends.

''Meeting Shauna and making a new Pokévison.'' Serena answered.

''I prefer to stay here and help with your research professor.'' Clemont told them. Accepting his offer they would work together on unlocking the secret of the mysterious Pokéball which Ash received from the evil group. Expectign bonnie to go with his other friends she answered completely different.

''I'm staying with big brother. If this ball affects Mega Evolution energy they might use it to control Squishy. They are not getting their hands on Squishy!'' Despite knowing the core's true identity Bonnie still named it the nickname she gave it.

If this crystal Pokéball affects Mega Evolution energy they might do something again with Squishy. She wouldn't let that happen ever again. Wanting to help as much as possible to protect the Legendary from this new group of villains, her resolve was solid.

So with everyone determined on what they were going to do, they would have to say their goodbyes for now. Ash and Serena would go to the Battle Chateau for the dance party and the Lumiose inhabitants would try and solve the mystery of the Crystal Pokéball.

From the short time Bonnie had been travelling with Ash and Serena she noticed some weird quirks Ash got whenever the Kalos Queen dressed up.

It made Bonnie believe that there might be something inside of the young trainer for Serena. Ash might be nervous acting on his ''true emotions'' while the threat of Bonnie budging in was there. Deciding to give them the privacy they might need, Bonnie decided to find out a bit more about the strange crystal Pokéball and to protect Zygarde at the same time.

 _''_ _The next time I would see them they'd better be a couple.''_ Bonnie made one final mental note, before seeing the two disappear from the city. After all, they had work to do.

And so did they.

* * *

What's this?

A chapter I created in a week and not have any previous drabbles to go on? Preposterous.

And so the web untangles a bit. Any clue yet what function I'm giving the GS ball?

See you in two weeks (at least)


	29. Chapter 29, Shauna's plan

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 29, Shauna's plan

* * *

Ash and Serena agreed to meet up with Shauna again at a small town on the way to the Battle Chateau. While Serena was coming up with ideas on what exactly the topic was going to be for the Pokévision her best friend wanted to make, Ash was more in thought about what exactly she discovered that she wanted to see him for.

It was about time Shauna came up with something. Ever since the day after the attack in Laverre City and that she told him about one of the Team Union having beef with Serena Ash was on edge. After what felt like an eternity for him, he was confident he would finally get an identity on his mysterious foe.

''Shauna! Great to see you again.'' The Kalos Queen started to run up to her best friend. Ash smiled at the interaction between them. He still owed Shauna for all those years ago for setting Serena on the path of becoming a Pokémon performer. And now it was time for him to return the favor by taking out the knight who seemed to hate showcases.

''How's TJ doing?'' Ash wondered. It's been some time since he'd seen the trainer from Hoenn who was busy with the gym challenge.

''Great. He just won his final badge in Snowbelle City and is on his way here now.''

Some more good news in Ash's case. Since TJ now had all eight badges it was prove he'd gotten stronger since the last time they battled in Laverre City. From the tone in her voice Shauna sounded fine. It gave Ash some hope that the promoter managed to get a lead on who they were talking about. Nobody could put on a tone like that without being sincere or being a great actor.

Now if only there were a way Ash could talk to her in private.

''So what's the idea for this Pokévision?'' Serena wasted no time getting straight to the case. She'd been dying to make a new video after everything that happened recently and it might take her mind of some things.

''We're going to show just how great Pokémon performing can be. We'll dress up as one of our own Pokémon.'' Seems like quite a standard Pokévision in the Kalos Queen's eyes. But since Shauna became a promoter for them she'd agreed with the topic of the video.

* * *

The two girls went inside a clothes shop to change their outfits to fit their Pokémon. Serena was going for a Braixen motive while Shauna was dressing up like her Florges. Shauna stepped out her changing room with her outfit looking unfinished.

Ash and Shauna finally had the time to themselves that they wanted. Shauna would do the rest of her outfit while discussing the pact only they knew off.

''Please tell me you've got something.'' The brunette shook her head. Ash let out a sigh of disappointment.

''Sorry Ash. Every time I think I've found something it's a dead end. I don't know anyone or anything who could possibly hate showcases or Serena. I'm starting to think they just said something like that to put our attention elsewhere while they execute their real plan.'' Not wasting another thought on it they needed to move the conversation along as quickly as possible before Serena showed up.

''You might be right. I can't see how Mega Evolution and Pokémon performing are connected.''

''Excuse me?'' Ash rapidly then explained that the crystal Pokéball he received from the knights was capable of cancelling Mega Evolution. That the crystal Pokéball reacted in some weird way to didn't allow Professor Sycamore's Garchomp to Mega Evolve.

''You think they are after the same thing like Team Flare?'' Shauna asked him knowing the disaster that happened all those years ago to well.

''I heard about your battle at the Hotel.'' It was all over the news. This new villain team took control over the Hotel scaring all the guests away until the Kalos Queen accompanied by a boy and a younger girl took care of it.

''For some reason only the guy in the flame colored armor was there. I have no idea why he wanted to battle me alone though. The only ones from them who were there were the Mightyena trainers.''

''And they didn't interfere?'' If he was as outnumbered as he said he was why was he still here then? Wasn't their entire goal to beat him?

''No. I was as surprised as you. So why a Pokévision now if you don't have anything to tell me?''

''This video is going to go online and attract thousands of views. With Serena's popularity and my promoting skills we'll lure that Team Union knight right to us.''

''So you're setting a trap?''

''The idea is for that one knight to show himself at the Battle Chateau during the next dance party Serena is attending.'' Shauna's intention was the right thought but Ash head was screaming at him furiously.

 _''_ _Bad idea. Really bad idea. Worst idea EVER!''_

''Why the dance party? Remember Laverre City and what a disaster that night turned out to be? And with all those other performers there we're taking in even more risk. I want as few people around there after what happened at the Hotel.''

''I know. But with you there I'm sure you'll keep her safe. You've been acting as her bodyguard the entire time and I'm sure you won't fail now.''

''What about everyone else? These guys don't come alone. I don't think I can beat him and protect all you guys at the same time. Can't we just make the video and that you never post it?''

''Serena's always checking regularly for new video's. She'll have even more questions if she doesn't see it online. And some friends are going to come over and help. Now she might be almost finished. Keep quiet now.'' As Shauna went on to make the finishing touches to her outfit Serena appeared from her changing room.

Serena was wearing an outfit that made her look like her Braixen. Carrying a wand in one of her arms and a big bushy tail from the back, Ash would even go as far as saying that she looked cute. His cheeks turned as red as Pikachu's and Serena inwardly smiled.

 _''_ _Seems it's working. Another response from him.''_

There was no longer any doubt in her mind. After all the dresses she fitted in front of him and studying his reactions, Serena knew that Ash was physically attracted to her. Now having something to go by on what she would wear during the Dance party, Serena was certain that would be the night where he would realize what exactly it is he would feel for her.

Just an attraction or something more?

* * *

The shooting went as predicted. Shauna wanted to edit the video but Serena insisted on doing it herself. It's been too long since she made a video and edited it herself. Having already discussed everything what he wanted with Shauna earlier today now he had some spare time.

''Miette told me about you and TJ. How did you meet?''

He didn't know why he asked this too begin with. Maybe it was a setup to a remark why Serena didn't have a boyfriend yet while her friends did. He was actually curious to know why exactly. And the best way to start is to ask her friends over their relationships.

''It was after a showcase just about a year and a half ago. Serena came back from her trip in Sinnoh and we entered the same showcase.''

 _''_ _Uhm…H…Hi.'' A young man with a light blue jacket and black pants came up to the two aspiring Kalos Queens. His skin was a bit dark like Shauna's and he had brown eyes. His face had a red hue to it as if he was embarrassed. From the tone of his voice you could make out he sounded incredibly nervous._

 _''_ _Another one? Let's see how she lets this one down.'' Shauna came to expect this. Ever since Serena returned from her journeys through other regions she gained quite a following. But unfortunately for all those young men, Serena had her heart set on just one._

 _Shauna knew about her best friends crush for the trainer from Pallet Town. It was painfully obvious to see for everyone except the intended target for Serena's affections. Shauna knew Serena contacted Professor Oak to find out where he was travelling but the old professor refused to tell her where exactly Ash was._

 _But the brown haired girl knew that he would come back to Kalos one day. After he probably accomplished his dream of being a Pokémon master, he would travel around the regions to challenge all the other champions. Then he would see Serena be the Kalos Queen and be happy for her. Until then she could do nothing more but wait for him._

 _''_ _Hello. Can I help you?'' Serena asked the boy._

 _He felt his legs trembling and felt something in his chest beating against his ribcage. It was pretty much impossible for him now to make a sentence without stuttering in the presence of such a pretty girl._

 _''_ _I enjoyed…your…performance today. It's…better than the contests in Hoenn.'' He praised her._

 _''_ _Uhm. What's your name?''_

 _''_ _Tyson Jacobs. But everyone calls me TJ.''_

 _''_ _I'm Serena. And this is Shauna. Nice to meet you.''_

 _''_ _I think you…should've…won.'' Serena looked at him weirdly. She did win today. The only other competitor who was with her now was…_

 _''_ _Wait. Are you talking against me?'' The brunette girl spoke up. She sounded surprised that a guy actually meant her instead of Serena._

 _''_ _Ye…Yes?'' Serena saw what the boy was planning to ask Shauna. His behavior was exactly the same whenever she would get flustered by Ash in the beginning of their journey. During their time travelling she managed to suppress it somewhat but TJ resembled herself whenever her crush decided to compliment or praise her._

 _Deciding to take advantage of an opportunity like this Serena left Shauna to her fate. Shauna and Miette had been pestering her about getting a boyfriend for the longest time, so it felt good that the shoe was on the other foot for once._

 _Leacing the two alone there was an awkward air around them. One boy to nervous to speak and the other not being used to be called the prettier girl in Serena's presence._

 _''_ _Uh…Would you…want to get something…to drink?'' Shauna asked him after not hearing anything from the poor boy._

 _''_ _I'd love…I mean like too!''_

''We've been going steady ever since.''

Ash listened to her story and he had to admit. TJ was quite brave for stepping up like that. Maybe he would eventually find a girl himself but he had other business to take care off right now.

''I might be a bit late but congratulations. Miette also told me Serena was interested in someone. Any clue who she meant with that?''

Shauna couldn't believe her ears. He was actually interested in hearing about who Serena's crush is. She wanted to scream to his face it was him, but Serena might not forgive her if she found out. Enjoying her teasing of the girl in question it wasn't Shauna's place to reveal Serena's deepest secret to him.

But she might be able to give out some small hints instead.

''I do know some things. He's quite a strong trainer. A great role model as well.'' She knew the offer Serena had on the table for Ash. She made a mental note to ask later on if he accepted it.

''Is always ready to help his friends. Can be quite reckless at times. Has a healthy appetite, never backs down from a challenge and helped Serena become the person she is today.'' She finished.

Hearing Shauna talk about another guy like that was…shocking. Did Serena really think this much about this guy she was having something for? He started to have a strange feeling in his chest. Like an urge to hit something for no reason that came out of nowhere.

''Sounds like a great guy. Wish I could meet him.'' He tried to hide his uneasiness but Pikachu discovered it. Travelling with his trainer for so long he understood exactly what he was going through.

Even if Ash didn't understood himself yet.

* * *

After the three agreed it was a successful shooting, they said their goodbyes and they would meet up at the Battle Chateau in a few days. The dance party that was scheduled would be happening and Ash was extremely nervous for all the wrong reasons.

''Would…you like to dance…with me?'' His travelling partner nervously asked. All these years ago she was denied a dance with the love of her life and after seeing another reaction from him today to her witch outfit nothing was going to stop from getting one this time.

The dumbest thing Ash could do is say yes. For all his battle prowess he was woefully inept in the art of dancing. But it was a perfect way for him to stay close this entire time to Serena so he said yes.

It was just two friends in a dance but from his mom's books he knew people saw dancing as quite intimate. He didn't understand why. He danced with over a dozen girls years ago and yet Serena was making him more nervous than all those others combined. Maybe it was the fear of disappointing her with his sloppy footwork.

Or maybe the fact Ash already knew that the night was going to turn into a free for all at one point.

* * *

Bad idea Shauna. Really really bad idea.

See you in two weeks (at least)


	30. Chapter 30, Waiting in anticipation

Gs ball Unlocked

Chapter 30, Waiting in anticipation

* * *

Ash and Serena arrived at the place the Dance party was going to be held. The Battle Chateau.

It still looked pretty much the same as he remembered. A building decked out in a historic atmosphere with a small battlefield outside over a small pond. Normally this place would be used for trainers to experience battles that copy the setting of medieval times and to battle with dignity that knights showed so long ago.

Ash wouldn't mind having a battle or two with some by passers. But he knew that he would have to save himself for tonight. If Shauna's little scheme worked and Team Union would take the bait he would have his hands full. And he would need everyone at full strength if tonight would go as planned.

''Right. I'm going to have to separate with you for a while to get ready. Are you sure you can manage yourself?'' Serena said to him. She was just going to fit her dress but she wanted to look perfect tonight. This would be the night that Ash would admit he finds her pretty and would start to contemplate on what exactly he was feeling all this time.

''Shauna said she'd be here with TJ. Trust her to pick out something decent for me.'' As much as he hated to leave Serena alone right now he had no choice. He had to keep up the act of that everything was okay up until he finally got his hands on Team Union's knight.

Waiting outside for the brunette he was trying to come up with a strategy for tonight. Weighing his options and the aftermath of the battle. Even the slightest clue would be enough for Ash to chase them down and finally get his hands on the GS ball he'd been chasing around.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone.

''Well well. I don't know about any other people with a Pikachu on their shoulder so it must be you Ash.''

One was a pudgy boy with a Vanilluxe T-shirt while the other was quite smaller and the notice able thing was a green camera that was hanging around his neck.

''Tierno. And Trevor.'' Two of some of his older friends in Kalos.

''How's it going?''

''Pretty good. I've nearly collected over five hundred pictures from different Pokémon. You see there was this Florges that had a different pattern on its flower compared to others and…'' The young photographer started getting too excited and continued on telling stories about some Pokémon he'd seen. The Ash and Tierno decided to let him rave out and when he finally stopped talking he was waiting for his friends opinions. Ash thought Trevor would never finish up but he wanted to be polite.

''That's great Trevor. I'm sure that you'll have a picture of every Pokémon out there someday.'' Also helping out Tierno with that comment. They grew quite bored with Trevor gushing away and Tierno was relieved that Ash decided to do the word for them.

''So Ash. How about we battle?'I'm sure our new rhythm strategy will blow you away.'' Tierno challenged Ash. When he found out that Serena was being given away as a date during Valerie's latest fashion show he was upset he didn't get the opportunity to battle for her hand as well.

''Believe me Tierno. You don't want to face Ash right now.'' Shauna arrived with TJ and told him. Tierno might've developed a new dancing style for battling but what she'd seen from the trainer from Pallet Town against TJ, Tierno wouldn't stand a chance.

''You know you're making my curiosity grow. Come on. Just one battle.'' Ash still said no.

''Even Trevor and his Mega Charizard?'' Tierno edged Ash on. If he didn't want to battle him maybe his buddy can. Shauna had just about enough of it.

''He won't battle you. Drop it before I drop something on you.'' Shauna came to Ash's defense. Tierno was a childhood friend but she was getting angry at the fact that he kept pestering Ash for a battle. Pretty much leaning over with her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face, Shauna made it no secret she was annoyed right now.

''Did you already forget why I asked you to come here in the first place?'' Shauna said. Ash figured out what she was talking about.

''So this is our backup?'' Nothing against them, but Ash was hoping for a bit more.

''I'll have more on the way but they're coming later. Well since you have experience dealing with them what can you tell us?''

''Biggest thing you need to know. They have something that prevents Mega Evolution.''

''So Charizard can't Mega Evolve.'' Trevor was not thrilled hearing this. No doubt a Mega Pokémon would be helpful during the predicted battle tonight.

''And when someone says ''Rules of Conduct'' let me deal with them. They're after me.''

''What are those?'' TJ asked him. He'd been battling a knight before and never did one of them mention something like that. Ash explained they were a set of rules battlers had to keep themselves too. Everyone had the same question for him. Why rules if they are bad guys?

''Why I don't know. But you'll have to promise me you'll keep everyone safe while I take care of him.'' Ash told them.

''So Shauna. This was your idea. What are we going to do tonight?''

''You stay as close as possible to Serena. TJ and myself will scout the other attending dancers. If anyone acts suspicious we'll let you know.'' After the plan was setup they all went inside and got their outfits for tonight.

* * *

People and Pokemon gathered for the occasion. Performers of all ages and other people with their Pokemon who were interested joining the party and having a good time. After looking over everyone in the hall Ash started to have doubts. There were too many people for him to watch out for and to keep safe while he's battling Team Union.

 _''Why did I agree to this?''_ Ash really thought he and Serena were going to be the opening dance. But once inside he found out that the one who would were her and some other guy who's a frequent visitor in the facility they were in.

''Who's Serena going to start dancing with?''

''Some guy called Leo. He currently is considered the strongest trainer in the battle Chateau. Not having lost a battle ever since he first stepped foot in the building. He's really strong.'' Shauna said to him while still looking over everyone in the room.

''Friend of yours?'' TJ wondered.

''No. But he might be a huge help when it's time.'' While everyone was trying to make small talk, Ash was on edge. Impatience ruled his thought process.

 _''_ _Pop out already. The longer this waiting takes the more I get anxious.''_ He never had this before. He knew a battle was coming but he didn't know exactly when. He got used to Team Rocket popping up but he came to expect that after some time. This was different.

''Tense?'' Trevor asked him. After studying and taking pictures of Pokémon in the wild he developed a talent for seeing the slightest of errors in something. He could tell that Ash was almost ready to explode. Knowing how much of a good friend Serena is to him he must've felt horrible for putting her in this situation without knowing it herself.

''I need to battle someone and fast. I'm pumped up yet I have no one to take it out on.''

''Should've taken it out on me.'' Tierno joked with his Raichu by his side. He really wanted to battle Ash today and he would be sure he would've if it wasn't for Shauna. Still he was curious just how strong these guys were that Ash and Shauna talked about.

''Quiet Tierno. Serena is about to come out.'' Shauna once again talked him down. This wasn't a time for joking knowing she might be the one responsible for unleashing utter mayhem tonight.

Serena was dressed in a snow white ball gown. This time Braixen accompanying her. Tierno eyes filled with hearts saying how lovely she looked. Ash had made it a habit of checking out her outfits but he was more distracted by the guy and Pokémon by her side.

The guy Shauna spoke of earlier was dressed in a purple resembling his Pokémon. Black hair on the top of his head and dark green eyes. He took the matching your Pokémon style a bit too seriously for his own comfort. But the Pokémon that was accompanying her Braixen was a questionable decision.

 _''_ _A Toxicroak? Not really what I consider a dancing type.''_ A frog humanoid looking Pokémon with two long red spikes protruding from its arms stuck out like a sore thumb. All the other Pokémon present were at least smaller and nimble on their feet.

Serena and Leo walked down the staircase and made their way to the center of the room. The music started playing and the two began their dance. Ash kept studying Serena to see if anything was off. Serena looked happy while dancing but he felt something strange. Feeling his Pokéball holder shake a bit it came from the spot where Greninja's ball was hanging on.

 _''_ _I feel it too.''_ He said. That Toxicroak gave out a different vibe than any other of the Pokémon that were currently out of their Pokéball. A vibe he felt not too long ago. Back at the Hotel.

''You're a good dancer.'' Serena complimented her new dance partner. He was quite exceptional in maintaining the pace and beat of the song playing in the background. He'd probably been doing this more often and was either a dance instructor or someone who admired the art of dancing.

''At times like these a certain etiquette must be maintained. On occasions like these guidelines have to be followed. For example never step on a lady's feet.'' He playfully said.

As much a smooth talker he was, Serena couldn't wait for her dance with Ash. After this song ended she would dash up to him and ask for one. He might be a nervous wreck right now but she had a good feeling her plan was foolproof.

 _''_ _This night is going to be great.''_

But a few words from her current dance partner dashed those idea's.

''You can say those are the ''Rules of Conduct.''

* * *

Updates from now on will be far and in between. No more update in two weeks at least schedule.

I'll still try and finish my stories but right now I can't make any promises since I'm on a major crossroad in my life. A chance I may not can pass up on has presented itself, so this will influence the time I have writing stories.

So the new Sun and Moon episode preview. If you hear something loud next Thursday it's me. If Rockruff evolves into a entirely new form I'm going to scream. Since Lycanroc is a big focus in the next few chapters I want to get the form correct. I never expected it so flipping soon.

Just seen the CoroCoro leaks. OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Small update on chapter 25. Nothing changed majorly but a small rewrite to keep up with Ash's Lycanroc. It now is the new Dusk form instead of the earlier mentioned Midday.

See you around (I hope)


	31. Chapter31, Shauna's trap has been sprung

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 31, Shauna's trap has been sprung

* * *

Time stopped for the young performer. Did her current dance partner really say what she thought she heard him say? Was it just a phrase he used in everyday life and had no relation to Ash's current enemy's?

''What did you say?'' Serena softly spoke up with voice trembling. The music was still playing but it was loud enough for her partner to hear. Too scared to raise her voice in case her current dance partner turned out to be who she think he was.

''As much as I enjoy dancing with you, I want another dance partner. The one with the Greninja would suit just fine.'' He calmly answered. Now it was time to panic for Serena.

''ASH! HE'S TEAM UNION!'' Her voice filled with dread it drew everyone's attention to the two dancers. Braixen meanwhile was unable to break away from the Toxicroak's grip. The Poison type held a firm grip and pointed one of his toxic spikes towards the fox in case she might make a sudden move to help her trainer.

''Serena!'' Her friends yelled. Safe to say Shauna's plan failed miserably. The whole point of this was to get him out to challenge Ash and keep Serena as far away as possible. Not to have her walk right into his arms. This was a decision Ash and Shauna were going too regret for the rest of their life.

''At least I have your attention now.'' The Team Union knight mocked them while still holding Serena's arm in a tight grip. Ash's anger was starting to boil at seeing her being held captive. He was probably going to use her as leverage for his ''Rules of Conduct'' battle.

''Let her go. Tell the rules already so we can get started. I've met your Fire type buddy. I know all there is to know. Keep her out of this.'' Ash said with clenched teeth. Never before did he hated someone as much he did the purple clad man right now. Leo noticed his behavior. Like his Team Union Fire type partner this boy was quite impatient. Or maybe it was an effect of having taken the Kalos Queen and her Braixen as a hostage.

To everyone's shock, surprise and relief he let go of her. His Toxicroak also let go off her Braixen and they sped their way to their group of friends. Hiding behind Ash and Pikachu she knew what was coming right now. Ash's long awaited battle with the second Team Union knight. And if the last encounter with Mixture was anything to go by, this wouldn't be pretty.

All eyes of the visitors were on the Battle Chateau champion and the trainer with the Pikachu on his shoulder. The Kalos Queen screamed that her dance partner was part of the organization that attacked in Laverre City. Having heard about the atrocities they committed that night no one dared to speak up.

Pikachu's cheeks were already sparking. Right now they didn't care who he was, just another target for them to mark off their list. After being worried for so long about Serena's safety they were going to make this guy regret ever targeting her.

''How about we go outside. It's a bit too crowded for our battle.'' Leo turned around pretty much ignoring everyone but Ash. It's like nobody but him existed before him. Neglecting all the other visitors as if they weren't there.

Leo walked out to the balcony that would lead outside to the battle platform the Chateau housed. This platform was used for battles in the Chateau whenever trainers came along. Tonight it would be used for only one.

But since Tierno and Trevor and TJ were guarding the door outside, Leo asked them to move over.

Seeing Shauna's two closest friends being here made Serena weary. As far as she knew they didn't have any dates to come with here. Why exactly where they here?

''What makes you think we're just going to stand by and do nothing? You're outnumbered about fifty to one. Swampert, let's go.'' TJ called out his trusty partner. He wanted to get some revenge for what happened at the ball in Laverre City. He collected all eight badges now and surely the result wouldn't be the same as last time.

''A Swampert?'' The Team Union member was thinking about a Swampert he battled recently back at Laverre City. The night he and his partners announced themselves to the Kalos region.

''Now I remember your face from before. You were that kid I battled during the ball. Forgive me. I don't tend to remember weaklings. Or cowards. My Nidoking's ability is Sheer Force. I'm sure you know what means.'' He gave away Nidoking's ability to rub in his previous loss even more. In Laverre City, Nidoking used Sludge Wave to cover the entire ballroom. Convincing the Hoenn trainer that he would poison everyone around him if he would wash them away with a water type move, TJ now realized it was a bluff which he fell for.

''You got played boy. I hope you aren't as easily persuaded as he is.'' He turned around looking at his opponent. He did it to goad him into losing his temper.

Ash scoffed. He had encountered enough trainers and rivals who were condescending towards others and where so sure of their own strength. And the best way to deal with them was to beat them in their own game.

''Let's go already.'' Going down the staircase Leo stopped at the bottom of it.

''Oh before we start.'' Ash stopped his descend down from it and stood still on about eight steps above him.

''The name is Unit.'' Giving Ash his Team Union identity. It was another wordplay on the military divisions with multiple people forming one unit. Like his other Team Union knights he had to adapt an identity to signifies oneness.

''So what rules do you have?'' Ash already accepting the conditions of the battle. If he really was similar to his previous opponent, he would state what they would have to keep themselves too.

''Nidoking. Arbok, overwhelm.'' One was a reptilian looking Pokémon with a pointy horn on his forehead while Arbok looked remarkably similar to a cobra. The Arbok's hood had a painting on it that looked an extra face and was quite intimidating for everyone watching them.

''That thing is scary. You sure Ash doesn't need our help?'' Tierno wanted to join up with Ash. That Arbok looked pretty dangerous. Not to mention just how rough the Nidoking looked.

''You're about to see why I warned you Tierno.'' It stung TJ for a bit that his girlfriend held him in such high esteem. But after how easily Unit handled him at the charity ball in Laverre to how overwhelming Ash's Torterra was the next day, he was prepared to sit this one out and see what exactly what they both could do to each other.

''Double Battle. Pretty simple. Notice the platform we are standing on? If a Pokémon falls in the water around us, that trainer loses automatically.'' Unit explained the ''Rules of Conduct'' for this battle. It was a fairly simple one compared to Mixture's, but with such a small space to move around in, it would make things interesting.

 _''_ _So Poison types for this one? Like the last one he seems to hold too one type. Are they all this obsessed with their typing? I need Sceptile, Lycanroc and Noivern to track him down after this battle. Can I give up on one of them to beat him?''_

Ash had too. And Pikachu currently wasn't an option. That Nidoking would a huge trouble with its immunity to Electric attacks. His possibilities were quite limited with all the trackers he assigned to his current party.

 _''_ _Or maybe.''_

He didn't know if Greninja was ready for a battle like this. The Ninja Pokémon had worked continuously to catch up to Sceptile and the others. He wasn't there yet, but they also didn't know how far their bond reached yet.

But one thing was for certain. Taking Greninja's Pokéball from his belt in his hand he looked at it.

 _''_ _It's been a while since we battled together with something big at stake. We've been separated for so long. But the stronger our opponent the stronger we get. And it's time to see how strong we truly are.''_ He finished up holding up the two Pokéballs.

''Staraptor, Greninja. I choose you.'' He threw the Pokéballs and the Predator and Ninja Pokémon came flying out of it. The Flying type flew over the platform where Ash and his opponent have been standing on, it eyed his opponents before completing the circle and landing in front of Ash and next to his assigned partner.

Ash didn't have much luck with Swellow last time but he just knew Staraptor would try his hardest to make up for his flying friend. All that time at the ranch with their speed competitions made all his Flying types form a strong bond. Just a little competition to pass the time till Ash would need them again.

Like their trainer, Staraptor and Greninja were itching for battle. They felt their trainer uneasiness lately and knew this guy was the cause of it. This would Staraptor's first battle coming of their training at Mount Silver and Greninja was determined to show Ash all that training paid off. The Predator Pokémon spread his wings and let out an intimidating cry. It didn't seem to affect the two opposing Poison types as much as the audience that was observing them.

''Woah check it out. He has a Staraptor.'' Trevor excitedly let out. Having his camera in one of his pockets he started taking pictures of the Pokémon that were now on the platform. Tierno now could understand why Shauna told him that Ash wasn't okay with battling him.

''It looks different than any Staraptor I've ever seen. Is that what you meant with us not wanting to battle him? Looks like a tough Pokémon.'' TJ could relate having been on the opposing side against Ash. He counted his lucky stars it was just a friendly battle and not the serious Ash that was in front of them.

''Just because you managed to take out Mixture doesn't mean I'm going to be that easy. Sludge Wave and Coil.'' Nidoking's jaw opened up and purple goo came flying out of it. Arbok went hiding behind it coiling his long body ready now in position to strike as soon as anything comes near it.

''Staraptor, grab Greninja and fly up.'' Knowing that the normally toxic sludge would be harmless to poison, Ash didn't wanted to risk anything so soon. This wasn't really a combo attack he was used from in double battles and it's been a while since he's been in one.

With surprising ease Staraptor managed to lift Greninja as if he weighed nothing. Now flying high up in the air they could see their opponents clearly.

''Staraptor, use Aerial Ace on Arbok.'' With Greninja still hanging on one of the birds feet they swooped down on their enemies together. But he would have to fly over Nidoking to get to it.

''Greninja, Use Cut.'' Letting go of the birds feet, he fell towards Nidoking and pulled out a shiny white blade of light. Both of Ash's Pokémon now flying and falling towards their targets Unit commanded them.

''Intercept and take the hit.'' Both Poison types did as asked wanting to test just how strong they really were. And to set up phase two. Greninja dropped down on Nidoking and delivered a slash letting the Royal Pokémon reel a bit. Staraptor flying over it took the snake head on. Delivering a powerful blow the cobra went flying having such a small surface to hit looking like it was falling into the water already.

''Wrap yourself around Nidoking's tail.'' Just before falling into the water Arbok wrapped the tip of his tall body around Nidoking's tail preventing it from flying any further. Using the muscles in his long body it now held itself up on Nidoking's tail preventing it from getting wet.

''You didn't think it would be over so soon did you?'' Unit mocked him. He was a knight of Team Union. The leader only took the best for granted and he was one of them.

''I was hoping it wasn't.'' Although Ash wanted to end this battle fast, he would be let down after waiting so long and then eventually winning that easily.

''Drill Run.'' Nidoking's horn gave off an imagery that it was spinning like a drill. It then started to run towards the grounded Greninja.

''Dodge it.'' With his speed it was easy for Greninja to avoid the oncoming Pokémon. This speed was nothing compared to the Sceptile he'd been training against. A simple step to the left was he needed.

''Poison Fang.'' As Nidoking ran past the Water type, Arbok still hanging on its tail Greninja managed to evade the Nidoking but he didn't expect the cobra to shot out of its coiled position and sink it's fangs in him like that. Letting out a yell of pain he tried to get rid of the fangs in his arm before poison could kick in.

''Aerial Ace.'' A fist glowed white and hit the Arbok square in the head forcing it to let go.

''Greninja grab Staraptor and up again.'' The Ninja Pokémon jumped up and grabbed Staraptor's feet again. Now hanging high up in the air Ash took the moment to make a counter for the joined combo.

''Nidoking, Iron Tail.'' The Royal Pokémon started a slow spinning motion which looked like it would be easily dodgeable for Greninja.

''Slam.'' Suddenly Arbok extended his long body and shot up into the air like a slingshot. Wrapping itself around both Staraptor who was holding Greninja up, it proceeded to smack them into the ground below. Landing with a heavy thud on the floor they didn't look that much worse for wear but still a bit rattled after the surprise attack.

Arbok was slithering back to his partners positon before he wrapped himself around the sturdy tail of Niodking again raising itself up above everyone on the battlefield. Now towering above Ash and Pikachu it glared at the two Pokémon he just hard handily pulled out of the air.

''You guys okay?'' Staraptor already opened his wings and took flight again. Greninja looked a bit worse not being used to such powerful Pokémon. His lack of training on Mount Silver was really showing itself now. Ash kept faith in his Pokémon.

 _''_ _You never let me down. I'm sure you won't start now.''_

Ash tried laying a mental link with him. The longer this battle went on the more chance there would be of them getting it rougher. The Ninja Pokémon didn't mind at all. This is what he was waiting for. All those extra hours put in into making him catch-up with Ash's other Pokémon would finally pay off.

Now it was time for them to grow together again.

 _''_ _I'm feeling it too.''_

The battle died down somewhat. The participants taking their time to catch their breath. Trevor analyzed the current situation.

''So that's what the Coil was for. Coil is a move that raises attack, defense and accuracy. He boosted Arbok's stats so he could use it as a defense mechanism for Nidoking. Pretty much making it one Pokémon with a very long reach.'' Trevor told his friends. After being a wildlife photographer he gained a great knowledge on Pokémon move sets and what they did.

''And with Arbok being that long, it can strike from any position. He's got long and short range covered with their moves.''

Suddenly the silence was broken.

''LET'S GO! FULL POWER!'' Ash yelled out and a veil of water covered Greninja and the shadowy form inside began to change. They spend their time trying to get that familiar feeling and when they found it decided to risk it.

A completely different Pokémon was standing in front of everyone. The style on its head completely changed now looking almost the same as Ash himself. His head plate on the sides had something that looked like Ash's raven haired spikes and the top looked like it was modeled after one of Ash his trademark hats. The water veil that covered him up before changed shape and formed a giant star on its back.

 _''_ _So you've finally come out of hiding. So this is what the leader has kept mentioning all this time.''_

''Let's hit them with something they can't stop. All or nothing! Brave Bird on Arbok!'' Neglecting the possibility of a Nidoking counter Ash went for broke. The Predator gathered some more altitude and shined a bright blue after gathering as much inner energy as possible before it recklessly sped off towards the combined pair.

Willing to keep his combo attacks going Unit didn't want to risk Arbok taking too much damage from the Brave Bird right now. The speed it was carrying was a bit too much for Arbok to react, counter and sink his fangs into it. Even after the accuracy boost Coil gave him he had no other option.

''Dodge it.'' The snake didn't have to be told twice. Relaxing the muscles in his body it fell towards the ground. The speeding bird passing over him, this was the moment Ash has been waiting for all battle.

''Water Shuriken.'' Greninja grabbed the throwing star on his back and was fully intent on separating the cobra from the reptilian looking Nidoking. Throwing it with precision it aimed exactly where the snake's tail was connected with Nidoking's own.

''You forgot one.'' In Unit's eagerness to inflict poison on Greninja, he forgot about the bird that was flying behind them. Having recovered from the Brave Bird, Staraptor awaited Ash's next command. Seeing that he Water Shuriken still was flying over to him, it stayed perfectly calm putting complete trust in his trainer.

That trust would be rewarded with an order.

''Close Combat.'' Using one of his huge wings it send the shuriken flying back with full speed towards the nearby Nidoking.

 _''_ _It actually hit the shuriken back?''_

Having no time to react to it, the super effective move hit Nidoking hard in the back. With no defense behind him it took the full brunt of a maxed out Water Shuriken and stumbled for a bit before passing out from the sneak attack.

''Look at that. Guess two are better than one. Give up unless you want Arbok to be double teamed.'' Ash was feeling it right now. Having no issue about cornering him and wanting to extract the information he wanted to know. He already won the battle by knocking Nidoking out and so the rulebook could be thrown out the window.

 _''_ _Time to find out why he's after Serena.''_

''Well done. Another one gone it seems. Though I think it wasn't the one you were expecting to draw out.'' A loud clapping came behind everyone who was on the ground floor watching over the platform. Shauna's eyed widened and the figure she was seeing confirmed her worst fears.

It was the knight in silver. The one Shauna meant all this time.

 _''_ _Oh no.''_ All this time Shauna was thinking they'd lured the silver knight who spoke negatively about performers. But it turned out all along that one knew of the ploy and didn't take the bait. So even they hooked someone on their fishing line, they caught the wrong fish so to speak.

''I'll take care of you now as well. Come on then.'' Ash looked up to the balcony where the knight was standing. After dealing with the Poison type user, Ash was in the mood for another battle. The tracking plan gone out the window he would get two of them in one night.

''We'll battle on my terms. Next time we meet. We'll be doing Sky battles. Only bring Flying type Pokémon. Those will be the next ''Rules of Conduct.'' I've given you time to prepare. Don't disappoint me when we meet again.'' A giant Fearow flew in grabbing the knight by the arm and flying the silver knight away from the Battle Chateau.

Ash concentrated back on his first target seeing that he was gone now. Looking in the distance he was now surfing away on a Kingdra. He could send Noivern after it but seeing that the other knight was here, he decided against it. He knew what happened at the Hotel and those Mightyena trainers might also be lingering around somewhere.

Now it was time to track down the one with the Fearow. Still scolding himself for letting him get away that easily, it was nothing compared to the moment he would've have to explain himself to Serena for this evening.

''Guys. What did he mean with you drawn out the wrong one?'' The Kalos Queen asked. Ash and Shauna were looking at each other. Though Ash successfully manage to take care of one knight, the result wasn't exactly one to write home about.

One thought went through their heads knowing they had tell Serena the truth now.

 _''_ _We're screwed.''_

* * *

Had real motivational problems finishing this chapter. I'm not very happy with the ''Rules of Conduct'' stipulation but I couldn't think of anything better for now.

At least the next one is nearly done.

Now if you excuse me, I have a date with Sonic Mania.

See you around (I hope)


	32. Chapter 32, The gig is up

GS ball unlocked,

Chapter 32, The gig is up

* * *

''Ash? What did he mean with you've got the wrong one?'' The Kalos Queen looked down on the boy and his Pokémon on the battlefield. Confused on what the knight meant with it. It sounded like Ash was expecting him to be here.

Shauna felt sorry for the trainer. She could read the shame on his face. Having just won a battle against his enemy, he should be elated but he looked more down than she's ever seen him before. Even after the loss in the Kalos League final didn't seem to faze him this much.

''Well you see.'' Before Shauna could explain the buzzing sound of rotator blades filled the sky. Looking up a helicopter stated to descend on the platform Ash and his Pokémon were still standing on. Shauna knew exactly who they were.

 _''_ _Better late than never.''_

The helicopter touched down before the blades spinning slowed down. Two people stepped out dressed as fancy as everyone else attending the dance party. But they were two faces Ash knew as well.

''Viola and Grant.'' Were the two Kalos Gym leaders the backup Shauna spoke about? There was another person coming out of the helicopter who wasn't dressed in anything fancy. She looked dressed as if she was ready to go out to the field at all times with a camera in one hand.

''Alexa as well.'' The older sister of the Santalune Gym leader was there as well. This was the woman who informed him there was a Kalos region while he was travelling through the Unova Islands. Meeting the reporter was a life changing experience he would always be thankful for. Who knows where he could've ended up if he didn't met her.

''Sorry we're late. So has the party started already?'' The Rock type Gym leader Grant asked the boy in front of him. Shauna went from the ground floor running down the towards the chopper. This was the backup she spoke about to Ash before and she was afraid there was some bad news.

''It got crashed already.'' She said. The two were surprised at this.

''They already attacked that quick? I was at least thinking they would strike a bit later.'' Alexa meanwhile started recording. She heard from her younger sister something big was going down tonight.

''We too. But luckily Ash already took care of him.''

''That's Ash? I barely recognize you. Have you sure grown. It's been too long. How have you been doing?'' Alexa started to point the camera in his face. Despite only knowing the boy for a short time he was definitely able to leave an impression. Hard to believe that some random boy she met in Unova would turn out to be one of Kalos's heroes.

''Could be a lot better.'' He answered. The joy of seeing old friends was clouded by the anger he knew Serena would have when he would have to explain himself.

''Most important thing is that everyone seems to be safe. So who was it?'' Viola asked them. For the mayhem that Shauna predicted to her there only was some notable damage to the platform where the battles where held.

''Some guy called Leo before he called himself Unit.''

''You beat Leo?'' The two Gym leaders being regular visitors of the Battle Chateau knew the name all too well. Ever since he arrived there one day he'd been storming through the ranks there reaching the title of Grand Duke in record time. Wanting to congratulate him on beating him, they saw the trainer was too serious for his own good.

''Like it matters now. I'm still not done for today.'' Returning both Staraptor and Greninja, Ash pulled out another Pokéball.

''Lycanroc. I choose you.'' The Dusk form materialized and stood ready for whatever Ash was going to ask for him. People who were witnessing the scene in front of them saw a Pokémon that wasn't registered in any Kalos Pokédex.

''He has a Dusk form Lycanroc!'' Trevor being the collector he is was incredibly jealous at the moment. Pulling out his camera he took pictures of the orange Wolf Pokémon. Trying to get closer he was stopped by TJ. There was a time and place for everything and he knew that ash and his girlfriend were in serious trouble. Tierno still wondering what Ash had been up too all these years and how he got his hands on such a rare Pokémon.

''Can I ask all of you to see if everyone is okay? We have a major issue that only we can answer.'' Shauna asked the gym leaders and reporter. Just because their night is ruined doesn't mean anyone else couldn't have fun. Shauna and Ash were about to be put on the spot by the Kalos Queen. This night couldn't go over fast enough.

Ash went up to the balcony where the silver knight was standing hoping to get a trace of it. After looking for a bit on the balcony they found a brownish looking feather. Must've been from the Fearow that took him away. After Lycanroc indicated he got a memory of the scent he was ready to track down whenever Ash would call upon him again.

''I'm counting on you to tell me when he's close next time okay?'' Returning the Wolf Pokémon in his Pokéball Ash knew he no longer had any excuses to avoid Serena. He been dreading this moment for weeks now. Now with all his friends on the balcony, Shauna went over next to him and asked everyone if they could leave them alone with Serena. All of them complying they weren't willing to stay around to hear this. After the two explained themselves why, Serena started to fume.

''You've been keeping this from me the entire time! You promised me no secrets Ash!'' The boy looked down towards the ground not even attempting to defend his actions. Everything that was coming to him he deserved it.

''Don't blame Ash for this Serena. If anyone has to take blame it's me. I asked him to keep this a secret while I was looking for clues about who might've been after you.'' Shauna came to the aid of her friend. She never should've done this plot to trap one bringing everyone here into danger.

''So you were in it as well! I can't believe you two! Was that thing about the Kalos League an excuse as well to not make me worry so you didn't make me feel any worse then I already did that night? Did you know before you came back to Kalos they were after me as well?''

''NO! I was the one who warned him about it in Laverre City. I take full responsibility Serena. He was practically exploding to tell you.'' Shauna once again defended Ash. It was like they were being on trial and Shauna was his attorney while Serena the judge who wanted him behind bars.

''Then why did you do it in the first place? You should've told me.'' Serena tried to hide her fury but doing a pretty bad job at it. When the two so called friends didn't gave her an answer she decided to take action into her own hands. If this Team Union person was after her and fellow performers there was only one person who could help her right now.

''I'm telling Palermo about this.'' This was enough to break Ash's quiet attitude. Anyone but her.

''Don't call her.'' For the first time since they were left alone Ash spoke up. Serena was getting enraged right now. First this lying and now the behavior to her mentor? Enough was enough for the performer.

Shauna knew that Serena wanted Ash for the foundation because of his experiences around the world. But the tone in his voice suggested he sounded distraught. As if the proposition of the producer helping him put him off.

''Why are you so mad at her? She loves Pokémon and would like nothing more for other people to smile and strengthen their bonds. At least she doesn't lie to me.'' Serena twisted the knife in even further. She had no mercy for Ash after the lies she's been fed all this time. Nothing he would say right now would ever make up for it.

Shauna being unaware of Ash's relationship with the producer was surprised by this. She knew Serena wanted Ash for some sort of tutoring job, but hearing that Ash and Palermo had a war of words was something she didn't knew.

''Did something happen between you two?'' This time the brunette asking questions.

''We don't agree on things. The lesser we talk about her the better.'' A simple reply was all he would give her.

 _''_ _Serena must've been torn about it.''_

Shauna was stunned at this discovery. Ash and Palermo were two people Serena cherished. From knowing both of them they seem so similar yet they didn't get along? She didn't even try to imagine if Tierno and Trevor hated each other. They were childhood friends and they all started their journey on the same day. And now she was blaming herself for putting Ash and Serena in this situation.

''It's similar to what I've experienced in my Alola journey. Have you ever heard about the Aether Foundation?'' The Pallet Town trainer finally revealed the reason why he didn't trust The Kalos Queen's mentor.

Ash told them that the Aether foundation was quite similar to what Palermo set up. Same type of kind woman act. The purpose of it bringing people and Pokémon closer together and protecting their bonds. He heard it all before. And seeing Serena was quite close to someone like her was a fact that Ash would rather not know.

''So if it seems I have trouble trusting Palermo, you know why.''

''You really think she's behind a scheme like that?'' Both girls couldn't believe the nonsense he was spouting.

''That's what we were thinking about Lysandre and look how that turned out.'' Ash trying to solidify his argument against Shauna. From the look his friends gave him they thought he turned delusional. Did he really just now put them into the same category without even knowing what makes the producer tick?

''Unbuckle your Pokéball belt.'' Serena was finished. This wouldn't do anything between her and Ash. More drastic measures were required into making this right again. He heard her call and did unbuckle his trainer belt on automatic pilot not even the slightest of resistance.

''Shauna? Can you look after Pikachu and the others for a little while? They don't have to hear this. You. With me now.'' She ordered him. Moving to a separate room inside the Battle Chateau Serena locked the door.

''Sit.'' She demanded from him. He complied without any argument. Ash knew he messed up royally. He knew now that nothing he would say would excuse him for the sin of lying against her.

Serena looked over at him. He looked like a broken man right now and he deserved it. If they were going to keep travelling together they needed to clear the air. And Serena already found the perfect way to do it.

''I don't know how to ride a bicycle.'' Not the way Ash expected the conversation to start. He was expecting a scolding like no other and yet she just told him something that some people might consider embarrassing.

''Huh?'' Confused about his current situation he didn't understand what this had to do with their current situation. Serena went on.

''I don't know how to ride a bike. My mom always used Rhyhorn to go around places and she taught me as well. She found there was no need for me to learn how to ride a bike since I could take Rhyhorn instead.''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''Because I wanted no more secrets Ash. If we are going to continue travelling together I need to know if you really trust me or not. All this time you've been keeping something this important involving me and never asked my opinion about it. Do you think I can't defend myself?''

As much as he said he trusted Serena, Ash would be shooting himself in the foot saying he did. All this time he'd been lying to her about her own safety and knew he no longer had any right to argue against the point she was trying to make now.

All this time he'd been protecting her, he didn't even consider Serena could handle herself. This wasn't the small girl he helped in the woods so many years ago but a full grown trainer who was the Kalos Queen.

Admitting defeat he was going to tell her about some of his deepest and embarrassing secrets.

''Remember the time you took my clothes? I've cross dressed one time to get into a gym. Sorry. I've cross dressed multiple occasions actually.''

''My mom's Fletchling has a habit waking me up in the most unpleasant ways possible. One time when I tried to catch it I fell face first in one of my makeup sets. I looked like a Mr Mime for the rest of that day.''

''As you know I never cook. And one time when I stayed over at Professor Kukui I nearly burned the house down trying to do the laundry.''

They kept exchanging secrets. Ash told his deepest secrets to Serena while Serena would tell some strange things that happened to her after she became the Kalos Queen. This went on for a while until it was Ash's turn again.

The Kalos Queen demanded to know the things he did up on Mount Silver despite knowing they were dangerous stories and would worry her. But the anger she was feeling right was enough to keep her focused. He told everything.

From provoking a group of Machoke in battling him, to a bunch of Weaville trying to take over a cave while looking for shelter, to nearly getting crushed multiple times by Steelix. Every dangerous thing he did while training with the dangerous Pokémon on Mount Silver was revelaed until he suddenly grew quiet.

Serena didn't like it. She knew he wore his heart on his sleeve but he can't have this few secrets. He'd been travelling the world for years. Surely there had to be something more than that?

''Remember when you asked me in Laverre City if I liked your hair better longer or short.''

As expected back then he gave her an answer that didn't make her feel bad or worse. Long or short it didn't matter. Serena's expectations matched the reality of his answer back then so why would he bring this up again?

''I wasn't honest. I always thought you look better with short hair.'' After having an answer ready the entire time if he told a secret, the Kalos Queen was now lost for words. Ash **did** have a preference for how she looked like.

''You really think I look better with short hair?'' Still mad at him her heartbeat sped up. This was the first time ever Ash had an opinion on how she should look like. After she asked this he kept silent. Ash scolded himself for the umpteenth time this night. Looking at her face that was red told him enough.

 _''_ _I shouldn't have told her. Who am I to judge how someone should look like?''_

Serena patiently waited.

''Ash? I'm not going to be angrier if you say yes. No secrets remember?'' But she would wait a bit before cutting her hair again. Ash would have to earn the right to see her like that again after the stunt he pulled these last few weeks.

''Yes.'' He confessed. Serena was content for now. Ash told her some of his biggest secrets and in return he knew almost all of hers.

''This is good for now. But I still haven't forgiven you completely.'' He nodded. He already made the resolve of making it up to her in any way possible. Even if he would make a fool out of himself, he would regain Serena's trust and fix their friendship the way it was before. He had arguments with his friends before but it never hurt this much. All the fights he had with Misty, the losses against his Sinnoh rival Paul and losing the final of the Kalos League didn't do this much to him as Serena being disappointed with him.

Serena hasn't told the biggest secret of them all yet and she would let him know it when he regained her utter trust. He didn't deserve to know it. At least for now.

 _''_ _I know I said no more secrets. But I have one more secret left. And this is one you'll have to earn again to hear it.''_

* * *

Well. That went well.

For those coming on. I updated chapter 25 that it now features the Dusk Lycanroc. That is all.

See you around (I hope)


	33. Chapter 33, Licking your wounds

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 33, Licking your wounds

* * *

It's been almost two hours since Serena took Ash into a separate room and left Shauna alone with Ash's Pokémon. The showcase promoter was starting to wonder what exactly they were talking about and how bad Ash would have it right now. Serena wasn't one to get mad, but the storm that was most probably coming out of her mouth right now was more furious than any cold blizzards in Snowbelle City.

''I'm sorry for all of this Pikachu.'' Looking towards the boy's loyal partner. Pikachu looked scared himself knowing just how much this had hurt his buddy and for their sake they would be able to repair their friendship with the Kalos Queen.

''I wish I could've been there supporting him. Who knows what's she's doing to him right now.'' Normally when it concerned the raven haired trainer and the honey blonde performer it would involve all kinds of mushy things that would make him fall in love with her. This time it was the complete opposite fearing on the punishment Serena had in store for Ash.

After waiting some time the door finally opened up. Coming out of the room where the two had their special secret share session the raven haired trainer looked a bit shook. The brunette afraid of what happened inside asked.

''How did it go?'' Pikachu wondered as well waiting on the answer.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' He told her. No reason Shauna should know every little thing that happened in there.

''I get you.'' Shauna handed back his Pokéball belt which Ash deposited because Serena wanted to talk in private. Putting it back on his waist before Pikachu jumped back up on his shoulders rubbing his cheek against Ash's in hopes of comforting him. Serena came out after him. Seemingly having calmed down a bit. She still had another person to lecture but she would have to wait. Serena looked over to her best friend with a glare.

''You'll come up another time. I still have to perform my duty as Kalos Queen. Let's at least make something out of this night. Maybe some dancing can get my mind to forget what just happened. And if anyone else battles tonight they'll get it.'' Not in the mood for any funny business she threatened them. They took noise to it and Serena left to go to the main room so that her guests could at least have a small chance of dancing with her.

* * *

The night went on as originally planned and despite the mayhem that happened before everybody was dancing with each other. Well except for Ash. He knew Serena wanted to dance with him but after everything that happened he thought it was best to keep his distance somewhat.

Seeing all of his friends on the floor dancing the night away there was one Ash needed to talk too. Dodging himself through the various pairs on the floor until he came up to a particular pair.

''Mind going for a walk?'' Ash interrupted the dance between Shauna and TJ. TJ was hoping to cheer her up a bit by doing a thing Shauna loved doing. Even though his girlfriend also had to blame for the situation she currently found herself in, TJ put most of it on Ash. Seeing the look he was giving Ash Shauna told him to back off.

''It's fine. This was my fault. Not his so don't ever look to him like that again.'' TJ let go of her and Ash went outside for some air with her. This night was too much for them. They needed time to discuss about what just happened and what was their next move. After leaving the Battle Chateau they went to the bridge outside that led into the facility. Needing some alone time with his partner in crime Ash opened up the conversation.

''We messed up big huh?'' Whatever it was Serena and Ash talked about at least he still kept has a sense of humor. Shauna didn't know to let out a small smile or scoff at his remark.

''Unbelievably.'' The silence lasted for a few seconds before the raven haired trainer spoke up again.

''This blows.''

''Still great job on beating him. Guess all that training really paid off after all. I knew you would return to Kalos one day to see Serena again but I never would predict it would be under such circumstances.''

''Life has a weird way of working. But that's all what makes it one great adventure. All the adventures I spend with my Pokémon and friends are something I never would've missed for anything in the world. I'd rather would've skipped this part though.'' Ash responded in quite a philosophical matter. They say that the destination doesn't matter, only the journey. If the journey involved lying to Serena he would rather take a shortcut or stay home all together.

''Guess we've all grown a bit. Sometimes I think we've grown apart. You especially.'' Shauna said. Times changed since they were little kids and they all met at Sycamore's camp. Most of them had jobs and responsibilities to take care of now. Serena and Shauna were known as two of the greatest promoters for showcases in the Kalos region. They loved doing the work but it could cut into their spare drastically.

''What do you mean?'' Ash didn't understand what she was talking about. Except for some muscle growth and his ability as a Pokémon trainer he thought he didn't change that much.

''The way you've battled against that guy. The fact that two gym leaders commented that they had difficulty with him at the Battle Chateau and you took care of him. Have you tried your strength against anyone but them and TJ?'' Shauna knew a side quest of his was here to control his new strength. He probably didn't make much progress ever since he got here with the whole GS ball chase he was on.

''I've come across multiple trainers and mostly they were all quick wins. Why?'' He answered her question.

''Serena said you were going to compete at the Kalos League again. Is that true?''

''Pikachu and I are hoping to go one better than before. Before this whole Team Union thing happened.''

''You might be stronger than Henri.'' Remembering the actor from his first encounter with Palermo. Now that he knew what was wrong with the Blade Pokémon they could finish their battle with him while being Mega Evolved.

''I battled him as well. Same results. Well except for Greninja who just joined back then. Unfortunately Gallade didn't Mega Evolve back then.''

 _''_ _Him too huh?''_

Hearing from Ash what type for trainers he encountered and beaten ever since returning here made for quite a resume. From one shotting a Gym Leader to almost obliterating TJ without even trying, to his battles with Team Union thus far were quite impressive in the brunette's eyes. This new Ash was impressive but she hadn't seen him push his limit yet. From the things she's seen from him, Ash loves performing under pressure.

His battle against Sawyer proved it. The Hoenn trainer was analytical in every aspect Ash did. He studied him for countless hours and could predict Ash's moves and strategies. But with clever and quick thinking he eventually overcame his Hoenn rival. If it wasn't for Alain and his Mega Charizard he would've been a League winner.

And when Team Flare attacked the Kalos region Ash was one of the people on the frontlines. With the fate of the region resting on his and Alain's shoulders he managed to keep it together. Not to see the giant monolith that was crossing the region which he went inside the monstrosity to save Mairon's Chespin.

' _'_ _Wonder how he would do against Diantha now?''_

A Champion was considered the ultimate challenge for a trainer to overcome. Arguably the most powerful trainer in the region everyone's desire was to test their power against one. And the only way to qualify for it was to defeat the Elite Four before the Champion would even glance at you. And to do that you'd have to win a Pokémon League but with Ash's new power Shauna had a feeling that part was already covered.

''Have you heard about the Wipers?'' A mercenary gang stalking around the Kalos region looking for people where they can steal their gym badges or princess keys. Serena let something slip like that during their secret sharing. You couldn't say League challenge without including them. There were talks about it postponing it until the group was fully disbanded but the decision hasn't been taken yet by the authorities.

''Serena just told me. After I recover the GS ball I'm going after them next. I want to battle everyone who has collected eight badges fairly. Not just people who paid for them.'' Ash wasn't in the right state of mind when Serena told him. As soon as he thought Serena calmed down a bit he would tell her. No excuses.

The two decided to go looking for a bed in the Battle Chateau. It was getting late and some rooms in the facility were turned around for one night so that people could go stay over for the night. And if all rooms were taken a couch would do for them.

* * *

''Uh morning. What's all this?'' They couldn't believe he slept through all the noise. On the platform where he had his battle last night and the helicopter with the Gym leaders landed a different one. This helicopter had a symbol on the side that was familiar to him. He knew this was the symbol of Serena's mentor unfortunately.

''We're flying straight over to the canyons.'' Serena told him. His friends still with him knew this was no time to interrupt. They wouldn't dare after what they did last night.

''What for? And why can't we walk?'' Ash protested.

''Because that would take too long for us to get there. And that guy challenged you to a Sky Battle. You'll need time to prepare yourself for it so you're going to take some emergency classes right now. We're going to the Sky Trainer facility.'' If Ash was going into a Sky Battle with that silver knight he needed to relearn everything after five years. Sure his Swellow, Staraptor and Noivern would be capable at flying but what about him? Even though she was still angry with him she had no wishes of him seeing him falling into a cliff.

''Can't I change my team around first?'' Since there was going to be a Sky Battle as the next ''Rules of Conduct'' he needed some more Flying types on his team. That knight might've seen how Staraptor battled and Ash wanted to keep the element of surprise of changing Pokémon constantly.

''We'll do it when we get over there. It would take too long before we go to the next Poké Center. And I already told Palermo about what happened here. Aria is there as well and all together will form a plan to keep everyone out of harm's way. No more secret plotting as far as I'm concerned.'' His day couldn't start any worse. First recovering from the scolding Serena gave him last night and now meeting up with the producer again. Ash could almost classify this as the worst couple of hours of his life right now.

''Good luck Ash. Maybe we'll have that battle another time.'' Tierno said. The dancing trainer really wanted a battle with him but after the events of last night and Serena's warning to everyone before the music started again it was better to postpone it just for a little while.

''Ah. I was really hoping to see Lycanroc in action. He would make for some great action shots.'' Trevor feeling a bit sad about not seeing Ash's Dusk form Lycanroc in action. Maybe another time. While everyone was saying their goodbyes Shauna kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

''Uh Shauna. What are you doing?'' TJ asked his girlfriend at her spontaneous action.

Leaving TJ behind Shauna climbed inside the helicopter. Serena asking exactly what she was thinking Shauna replied.

''I'm coming with you guys. I haven't gotten my telling off yet. You can do it on the way there.'' It was best to get this out of the way as quickly as possible. She wanted to get this out of the way before they would meet the producer again.

 _''_ _Anything but Serena lecturing me on front of Palermo.''_ Were the brunette's final thoughts before the helicopter took off towards the canyons where the Sky Trainer facility was located.

* * *

See you around (I hope)


	34. Chapter 34, Aerial assemble

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 34, Aerial assemble

* * *

Inside a dark room inside Prism Tower Clemont was working on his newest machine. After working for a few days on the mystery of the crystal Pokéball the inventor had a reason to be optimistic. His mind closed to his surroundings he bolted the final screw with precision.

 _''_ _Just a bit more of this and…''_

Currently working on a device that can measure energy waves and put a number and unit to them he made it on Sycamore's request. He theorized that if they knew the numbers behind the process that stopped the keystones reaction they could discover a way to neglect it and reverse the reaction speeding up the process of Mega Evolution instead.

''Clemont! Have you watched the news already!?'

His sister's loud voice interrupted his concentration. The young inventor sighed. Bonnie knew he was working on something important to help their research to discover how exactly the crystal Pokéball worked that Ash deposited.

''No Bonnie I haven't.'' Taking a remote from his desk he turned on a TV that he had installed in his workshop. A news report came on showing a picture of the Battle Chateau. Weren't Ash and Serena going that way for the dance party? He started to worry. After hearing about the attack during the ball in Laverre City he feared the worst. A news reader started the story.

 **''** **Last night during the dance party being held at the battle Chateau a member of the fugitive Team Union appeared. This man was known as Leo, a regular visitor to the Chateau and considered one of the strongest trainers there.''**

 **''** **He opened up the night by dancing with the Kalos Queen. After revealing his identity to her she broke out in panic and screamed for her friends to help her. Luckily he released her as soon as he made himself known. A battle took place between him and former Kalos League finalist Ash Ketchum.''**

 **''** **Unfortunately the Gym Leaders Grant and Viola arrived on the scene after the conclusion of the battle and the escape of the criminal, so our reporter doesn't have any footage of the battle that occurred with the Chateau Champion and the League finalist. We do have witness reports that describing the battle that took place though.''**

 **''** **It was crazy. This trainer with the Greninja of the trainer all of a sudden changed shape. I never seen anything like it. At first I thought it was Mega Evolution until someone pointed out he didn't touch a keystone.''**

''Looks like Ash is making inroads himself.'' Clemont knew that after being parted for five years they Bond Phenomenon might've suffered because of it. Now hearing reports of a change occurring during battle the inventor knew everything was alright between them.

And with Korrina on the way Clemont had faith that he would discover a way to cancel out the effect of the ball Ash gave them. The Shalour Gym leader was on her way to Lumiose City. Ever she received the call from the professor and heard about the effects of non Mega Evolution, she pretty much begged her grandfather to let her go to the capital of Kalos.

Korrina was a Mega evolution successor. Someone in a long line of people who came from Shalour City and had a Mega Lucario as their partner. She was the latest one who kept the honor of the Shalour Gym high and made a vow to instruct and teach people who wanted to learn Mega Evolution.

After hearing from Professor Sycamore about Garchomp's failure to Mega Evolve and after getting another call that a Pokéball was to blame for it she made preparations to leave for Lumiose. And hearing that Ash was back in Kalos after so long she hoped to meet up with him and get a battle with his Greninja. He didn't learn that thing he did with his Greninja and now after so long she wished to battle him again.

''Ready to go Bonnie?'' His sister was already packed up and ready to go. Clemont packed up his new machine in a bag and asked his sister to go back to the lab where they had been spending most of their time recently. Clembot was luckily there to take care of challengers who would go to the gym but he rather wanted to come with his two companions on the road but he had more use here as Sycamore's assistant.

 _''_ _I hope Ash and Serena are doing okay.''_

* * *

Ash heard the pilot of the helicopter say something over the radio but it was distorted by the noise of the rotor blades. Landing a bit outside the facility a path was formed for them to land safely. After thanking the plot for flying the over here left instantly saying something about freeing the landing space for another chopper. As the group watched the helicopter disappear out of sight Ash could finally get some business in order.

''Now that we're here I'm going to change my team a bit. I want to see her as less as possible. It's not like she wants me around anyway.'' Ash needed to prepare for his Sky Battle and used it as an excuse to not see Palermo. Sure the two girls who were with him had a good relationship with her but after the last meeting they had Ash wasn't exactly happy with seeing the producer again. Serena objected quite loudly.

''You're not getting out of it that easy. Palermo wanted to see everyone of us and that means you as well. You're going to have to discuss this with her because this concerns you and Pokémon performers. No buts or ifs. She will be here in about an hour or so. Change your team and get back here. That's an order.'' Despite having a good talk last night about it Serena was still angry at him. Falsely accusing her mentor of criminal activities without any evidence didn't sit well with her. Palermo in her eyes was a saint. Someone who could never do the horrible things that her crush told about Lusamine and the Aether Foundation.

After Ash changed his party around he came back sooner than the girls expected. Was it possible to change your entire team around like that in just a few minutes? Did they have some sort of high speed connection here that allows trainers to swap Pokémon faster?

''So your back. Are you going to let them out?'' Serena's upset act disappeared as snow in the sun. Wanting to get on his new Pokémon's good side the way she was acting against him currently wasn't a way to properly introduce yourself. There was no need for her to react Ash's deceit on his Pokémon.

His party right now existed out of Pikachu, Greninja, Lycanroc, Noivern and two new ones in Gliscor and Charizard. Ash stuck with the majority of his previous party. Pikachu and Greninja were a given and Lycanroc had the scent of the criminal they were looking for. Noivern while being suited for aerial battles still had use as a tracker. Gliscor didn't have wings to flap with preferring to hover on air currents and that's the reason Ash picked him. Since the fly suits Sky Trainers wore worked on the same principle it was also a good chance to get closer to the Fang Pokémon and for him to be Ash's trainer for once. An imposing Charizard completed the set of six.

Serena and Shauna being familiar with other species of Charizard could tell this one is different. It was bigger than Trevor's by a big margin and looked as imposing as Alain's even if it wasn't Mega Evolved. Gawking at it the two girls knew they were in the presence of even more powerful Pokémon. Just like the ones they saw before, they looked pumped and ready to go.

Greninja and Charizard were already facing off. The lookalike dragon had heard stories about the frog humanoid and the feat he could perform with Ash. It bruised his ego somewhat that his Kalos team were thinking Greninja was actually stronger than him. He had to show this new guy just who's actually boss.

Gliscor meanwhile was covering Ash with his entire body. It was the Fang Pokémon's way of showing affection. Sticking his tongue out in a comedic fashion towards the two new females in front of him they giggled at seeing him act silly. Shauna's giggling stopped sooner than Serena's and she was amazed at what was being shown now.

''Ash. You're scaring me. Every single one of your Pokémon I've seen so far is as threatening as they are powerful. And yet they don't seem to lash out unless you tell them too. Just what did you do up Mount Silver?''

''Dangerous things. So this is your sky team?'' Serena answered for him. After hearing the difficulties Ash experienced during his time on Mount Silver and hearing the crazy thing she did up there she didn't wanted to send her brunette friend into shock. Best to leave some things untouched in this case.

''Yep.'' Shauna wasn't convinced.

''But the knight said only Flying types. You'll sure they'll be enough if he challenges you six on six?''

''These guys will be good enough. Right?'' Ash walked up next to Charizard who was still in Greninja's face. Ash separating the two looked over them. It was like Sceptile and Greninja but even worse. Charizard fired off a flamethrower towards Ash setting the trainer on fire. He jumped around all over the place trying to put the flames out. Stop, drop and rolling they finally went out.

This just reminded Serena the last time she met some of Ash's other Pokémon. Seems like Gliscor and Charizard had some weird characteristics like the ones she'd seen before.

''Guess you're pretty pumped as well.'' He shrugged it off. Even though Charizard's fire attacks were stronger than ever Ash had no problems enduring it. Some of his Fire types had a tendency to show him love by setting him on fire or fill his lungs with smoke like Torkoal sometimes did.

''Right! Who's ready to train for a Sky Battle!'' All of Ash's Flying types let out a cry of excitement. Just like the others they were glad to be given the chance to see if all that hard work the last three years paid off.

''I'd hate to ruin your reunion but somebody wants our attention.'' Ash returned all his Pokémon except Pikachu.

Looking towards the sky they saw another helicopter coming in. Landing just in front of the building people started to gather round it. Once it touched down Ash could make out that it wore the symbol as the chopper he rode in earlier today. Two people stepped out of it once the rotor blades died down.

One was a red haired female with red hair which at the tip extended into two curved pigtails. Wearing white pants, a black top and a hat she'd been holding onto from the wind that was blowing through the canyons he recognized her. Aria, the former Kalos Queen and good friend of Serena and Shauna.

And then there was the other one. The woman who Ash trusted as much as far he could throw his Snorlax. The woman who talked down on him and his Pokémon. The woman he wished Serena didn't knew.

 _''_ _Palermo.''_

* * *

I don't even like Charizard that much. Team Infernape for life.

Well. Let's see how this reunion goes next time.

See you around (I hope)


	35. Chapter 35, Pride as a trainer

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 35, Pride as a trainer

* * *

''I'm expecting you to be on your best behavior Ash. Until you've proven your crazy theory no trash talking or a word to Palermo.'' The Kalos Queen warned him. After hearing his reasoning for not trusting Palermo and the lies she'd been fed about her safety Serena wasn't tolerating any misbehavior towards her mentor. The two who just arrived by helicopter went up to the group who was waiting for them.

Reluctantly agreeing Ash would keep his mouth shut. But if the producer had any wrong accusations of her own towards him and his Pokémon he would stand up and fight like he always did. The producer might have a moral edge over him now with his issues with Serena, Ash wasn't going to back down. He knew too little about Palermo to completely trust her. For all that he knew she could be the face behind the knights armor.

''I see you've brought him as well. So I'm guessing that person was his reason for being with you ever since we tested him. How do you feel about him using you as bait Serena?'' Well this got off to a good start. Ash did say to Serena that he wouldn't speak a word to her but the old woman wasn't exactly making it easy for him. Luckily Shauna was here to defend him like she did the night before against Serena.

''Don't go there. Ash has been keeping Serena safe all this time. I asked him to keep quiet over it and if you start insulting someone you better start with me.''

''I'm disappointed Shauna.'' Two people definitely needed lectures about keeping secrets from friends. Aria noticed the look on Palermo's face and tried to lighten the mood before it could get any worse. She was sure her successor already did that on the way here.

''Come on Palermo. I'm sure they had a perfectly fine reason to keep it hidden from us. How about we hear their side of the story before we start judging them so harshly? They were wrong yes but at least give them a chance to explain why they did it.'' As Shauna tried and explain herself to Palermo, Aria was more interested in the boy with her. She'd ask her mentor for the story later on when things died down a bit. Not wanting Ash to feel left out she went up to the raven haired boy to keep him entertained.

''Ash. Serena has also told a lot about you. Are you sure you don't want to accept the teaching offer Palermo has for you?'' Aria being the gentle woman she was tried to lighten the mood a bit more. From Serena's stories about him personally he would be a perfect fit to bring inspiration and help young people find a goal for themselves.

''I'm currently busy with something else. And with the Pokémon League coming up I want to get in all the training I can get. We're going one better this time around.'' He boldly proclaimed. Despite his new found strength he wouldn't take anything for granted. He did that a few times before and it cost him dearly.

''Serena's been telling great things about what you did for her and Kalos.'' Ignoring the producer just like Serena said, Ash went to talk to a friendly face. A face he at least could trust. From Serena's stories Aria was a saint. Never hurting anyone and always ready to bring smiles to people. He had experience with the girl before and she was one the few he didn't suspect at being a member of Team Union.

''That's a shame. You could do so much good. I do hope you and Palermo can get along. There's more to her than it seems. It's hard to earn her trust at first so don't be surprised if she behaves unusually. At least give her a chance okay?''

''Glad to know your impartial to all this. Thanks. It means a lot to me.'' At least Aria made an attempt for them to reconcile perhaps. Happy thoughts were interrupted by the old woman's nagging.

''If you are done talking we'll skip the lecturing for now and get to business. I would like to continue and explain exactly why I wanted you all to come here. As long as we are here we are safe from anything and anyone.'' She eyed Ash as she finished her sentence. The three girls listened intently on why they were all brought here. Knowing the situation of the knight in question they followed her every word. Meanwhile Ash was stuck in his thoughts.

 _''_ _Is there a diva section for people like you?''_ Serena didn't say anything about insulting Palermo in his head and he needed a way to vent his frustrations about the producer after the remarks she made and Serena didn't allow him to talk back.

''The facility is going to be put on lockdown. All flying Pokémon will be used as surveillance with changing of the guard. Nobody gets in or out this area without anyone not noticing. Currently this is the safest place in all of Kalos.''

 _''_ _Not with you in here.''_

''As for you I want to introduce you to a Sky Battle instructor.'' Palermo addressed Ash directly again.

''How did you know I was here for that?'' Ash breaking Serena's tenant and confused on how she of all people would know this.

''Serena told me about the people you were facing and I thought you might need help. I'm sure he'll give you a tougher time since he doesn't depend on Mega Evolution cancelling like you did the last time.'' Ash did held up the word to Serena that he wouldn't trash talk back to her but this was a comment that went too far.

''I didn't know that at the time. And I gave up that thing what caused it to Professor Sycamore. What is your deal?!'' He didn't know exactly why she was so condescending towards him and his pride as a trainer started to burst out.

''Ever wondered why that guy is after Pokémon performers? Those knights I met so far are all after me. The last one I battled even had Serena in his arms and he let her go to focus on me. If you really have as much power and authority in the Showcases as Serena and Shauna say you do, then maybe you're the one to blame for bringing Serena and everyone into danger and not me.'' Serena could see the thunderstorm coming from a mile away fearing the words that were now going to be thrown around.

 _''_ _Please no.''_

''You try to be right in what you say. What will happen if you lose to him? You aren't content with your power and your Pokémon. You just said after your little crusade against them you're going to train again. There's more in life than training you know.'' The producer told him that. To her he was nothing more than another run of the mill trainer. Looking for strength and nothing else.

''Like I don't know that. You're just acting as if nothing else is more important than that teaching offer you have. Ever since I shot it down the first time you've been insulting and looking down on me. I told Serena I was going to think about it but if you keep acting like that I never would accept it while I might've when things calmed down. You're not exactly making it hard to say no.''

''What happened to your Kalos Pokémon? From the things I've seen of you and your last battle with Henri, you toss them out and switch them around for new ones who could get the job done. Why else didn't you have them with you when you battled Henri? Weren't your Heracross and Pikachu capable enough to deal with them?''

''He challenged me to a Sky Battle. I accepted. What else is new?''

''They are bad people and yet you follow their rules? Your ego is out of control and why are you actually going with them? I don't see why Serena suggested you. Your only interested in strong Pokémon.'' This was the moment Serena knew that things would never would work out between them.

Ash didn't care if Serena admired her or not. This woman needed a taste of her own medicine and he was going to give it to her. Always taking the moral high ground in front of him like she never did anything wrong he cracked. If anyone was going to back up his statement about Pokémon it was him. Ash opened up the Pokéball which held his Charizard.

''Say that to him if you dare.'' Ash threatened the producer. He was making a mistake threatening her with his Pokémon but all sense of compassion he might've had for her was gone. Charizard being as far removed from weak as could be, the lookalike dragon would vouch and defend Ash. Palermo didn't get the point.

''So? He looks strong. That only solidifies my comment about you.'' Telling Charizard exactly about the claims the old lady was making he glared at her. He wouldn't attack her but he would make her afraid of insulting his trainer like that.

Everyone who was watching over the conversation felt uncomfortable. Here was this towering Charizard looking down on one of the most influential people in the Kalos region and showed no hesitation or doubt. Fearing for the worst Ash brought the awkward silence to an end.

''Want to know how I caught my Charizard? Some guy called Damian left him on a rock in the middle of the road.'' Just hearing the name of his previous owner unsettled Charizard. If only there was a moment in time where he would meet the man and prove just how weak the trainer himself was. The faux dragon knew Damian would be groveling before his feet and beg for him to come back.

''He left him as a Charmander and told him that he would return to him after some time. He of course didn't and left him to soak in a heavy rainstorm while he was being attacked by Spearow. Me and my friends got him out of there, brought him to a Pokémon Center to get healed up and even after all that he did he returned to the rock where Damian left him.'' Ash's two travelling companions Serena and Shauna didn't know that behind such a strong Pokémon was such a dark history.

''He only wanted him back after he learned Flamethrower. Charmander finally saw the horrible person he was and turned his back on him. I asked him, I repeat asked him to come with me instead. Eventually he evolved into Charizard. Yeah, we had some problems at first. But there never was a moment I gave up on him.'' Remembering his disobedience like yesterday. It was a reason he lost a match in the Kanto Pokémon League after all. But it's not like he had much choice that time after some Team Rocket shenanigans.

''So don't think for one moment I don't care about any Pokémon. I love Pokémon. They are the greatest things this world has to offer. I risked my life countless times to keep them safe. And I will never make them do something they wouldn't want too. And I will stop those who do like Team Rocket, Lysandre, Team Union or anyone else who will come after them.'' Pikachu's cheeks were sparking in agreement while Charizard's glare only grew more bitter. It was clear to see that these two were ready to defend Ash's honor and will do everything to show the producer she was as wrong as she could be.

''Are you finished?'' Palermo didn't exactly had a response ready and didn't know how to continue on with him not being impressed at all. Answering her remark Ash said.

''I'm going outside. Have fun sipping tea or whatever it is you do in your old age. Just make sure you watch yourself cause I won't be around to help you out. I'm ready to help Serena, Shauna and Aria. If you have that much faith in your security then they should be able to handle things and keep you safe. Stick your teaching offer elsewhere.'' He ignored the rest of his companions and went outside to finally start his training with his Pokémon. He had a task to complete and some wrinkled old lady wasn't going to keep him from it.

Ash's Charizard followed him out of the area they were in and looked over the producer one more time. If she had this little faith in his trainer then maybe that knight that would come around could help change her mind. The Fire/Flying type was fired up and ready to show the old lady what they could do together whenever the crook Ash spoke about finally turned up.

Serena nearly started to shed tears. Ash wasn't one to pour his heart out like that about his Pokémon. That did explain why on the first few days on their travels he didn't tell anything about his Infernape. He didn't want her or Bonnie to feel anything different for him like they did just now for his Charizard.

''Well? Aren't you going to follow him?'' The producer eyed her student. Serena spoke so highly of the boy it was a miracle that only against her the raven haired trainer acted like that.

Serena felt conflicted about staying with her mentor or following her crush. She had to pick a side and this might have consequences for her relationships with Ash and Palermo. For the first time in a long time Serena didn't know what to do. She was the Kalos Queen, she was supposed to give a good example but what could she do now seeing how they actually hated each other. Seeing her inner conflict Aria put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

''Just go after him okay? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like falling into a cliff.'' The honey blonde thanked her idol and went chasing after Ash trying to see if she could make the situation a tiny bit better although it might be in vain after the conversation they just had and he would be fully focused on his training. Shauna followed her outside trying to catch up to her and hopefully comfort her somewhat after the disaster of a talk that just happened.

* * *

Ash vs Palermo. Round two. FIGHT!

At least I have something lighthearted planned next chapter.

See you around


	36. Chapter 36, Like an open book

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 36, Like an open book

* * *

Not knowing how to come close to him and try to talk to him, Serena went to sit down on a rock that was nearby. Ash was already releasing all his other Pokémon and set up a training schedule for today. After meeting the old woman again, he and his Pokémon needed to blow off steam. Seeing her ruined his day even more and he didn't regret one word that was said.

Serena didn't why understand why. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. She would have to make a choice seeing that her crush and her mentor disagreed on so many things. She knew the two of them well enough to have enough clues that they would get along before they ever met. Maybe it was a bit much to expect that it would've been that easy and that people could clash over some things but this went beyond silly arguing.

 _''_ _Why did it have to be like this?''_

She knew that some things in life didn't come easy, but she had a feeling that no amount of hard work could bridge the gap between the future Pokémon Master and the former Kalos Queen. They were too similar or just too different. Whatever it was she needed to find a way to make them understand each other.

What could possibly be the one thing that connects them together and that they could agree on?

They loved Pokémon for starters. Ash's fondness for the creatures was no surprise and Palermo wouldn't be a former Kalos Queen without great partners. But Palermo's statement about strong Pokémon was completely wrong. Goodra was the example Serena was thinking about right now.

Goomy. Known as weakest of all Dragon types, a Pokémon that no strong trainer should take an interest in was adopted by one of the strongest trainers she knew. Ash spend his time making him stronger while he could've taken on more powerful Dragon types to train. He never talked down on him or criticized him for being so scared at first. If there was one person who would improve himself before focusing on his Pokémon it was her crush.

They loved different type of tournaments to compete in.

When Serena rejected Palermo's offer for the first time she went to Hoenn to compete in Contests. The old lady explained that it would make her a better Performer and after travelling through Hoenn and Sinnoh she agreed. And Ash always enjoyed himself watching performances. He could've easily skipped time to focus on his Gym Battle training, yet he always made the time to watch her compete even if he had more important things on his mind.

Trying to come up with another similarity she felt a hand on her shoulder and was a bit startled. Seeing it was the hand of her best friend calmed her down a little. Shauna knew exactly why she was here and what she was thinking right now. Shauna looked compassionate and tried to think of something to say that might cheer her up a little bit.

Shauna blamed herself for the situation they were in. Palermo was quite protective towards Serena and herself and knew that she wanted nothing but the best for them. The woman was experienced but she had no clue with who or what they were dealing with. She was happy that Ash was with them the whole time especially after his training these last three years.

Shauna heard the story about their first meeting but that it went this bad was shocking this fast. Hopefully Aria was talking to Palermo right now about this and maybe could bring some sense into her like they were going to try with Ash later after he finished his workouts.

''It hurts.'' Serena spoke up. Shauna nodded understandably. Keeping quiet she hoped that Serena would poor her heart out right now which she did.

''You do know how I feel about him. You know how close we are to Palermo. You know how much I wanted Ash to accept her offer.'' She started to sob. This must've been what Ash felt like yesterday when she scolded him for the Battle Chateau incident. He didn't cry that time but he must've felt like he'd been in the gutter like she was right now.

''He has a lot on his mind. He wants to keep you and everyone safe. That's just the kind of guy Ash is. He cares more than you think. And I think she does too.'' The Kalos Queen being eyes and ears listened.

''I think they're scared. Scared of losing you. They want to keep you safe at all costs. Maybe there methods of keeping you safe clash. '' Ash was one who always wanted to stay near Serena and was confident in his new abilities to protect her. If he wasn't he wouldn't have agreed with Shauna's plan of luring one of Team Union's knights in a trap. Palermo on the other hand had a lot of political power and a small army of actors who were all respectable battlers. So it was Ash's one man army against Palermo's organization.

Ash would prefer to face him head-on by accepting the ''Rules of Conduct'' while the producer would be more inclined to keep everyone hidden away and eventually planning an ambush. They both had clearly different strategies for handling the knight and Shauna wasn't sure about which method was best herself. Ash was capable but she doubted if the knight they were looking for was as cooperating as Unit who Ash beat in the Battle Chateau. He had no ill will towards her best friend letting her go just like that. The brunette had a big hunch this one wasn't as cooperating.

''That might just be because he wants to be a good friend like you said. I've tried so hard to make something known to but I'm starting to think he doesn't care about me. Why else would he do this all the time to me? After aging a bit I hoped he would notice a bit more you know. But no matter what I do I always seem to run at a dead end. I'm starting to think it's a hopeless effort after all.'' Obviously referring to her feelings for the raven haired boy. It was elfish to think about them right now but she knew that **if** she could become Ash's girlfriend the two would see each other more often. They say that when people get older their emotions change with time but apparently like a lot of things those didn't apply to Ash.

''Well. He has been training on a mountain for three years. I'm saying he needs to find his feet in society again. He did tell there was nothing much to do up there but train. Wonder how he still knows how to interact with people. I would go crazy after a month of not seeing anyone.''

''What did you say?'' Serena's mood changed on the spot. Shauna made it a point that after three years in somewhat seclusion he was still sociable to a degree.

''Are you that distressed that you forgot? He has been secluded from other people but Nurse Joy for three years. I'm surprised he's doing this well. Except for a few people of course.'' Referring to the producer. Even Shauna wasn't sure things would ever work out between the two of them but maybe after the security lockdown on the canyons is gone and they handled the knight she would try and persuade Ash and Palermo to talk again.

Suddenly Serena stood up and went up over towards the boy who was training. Shauna immediately sat up and wanted to go after her but Serena reassured her that she wasn't going to talk about Palermo to him and that it was something only for her to hear.

''Where are you going?''

Ash was deep into his training. Not doing much aerial training right now he would get to that when he calmed down somewhat. He wasn't in the right frame of mind right now and it would affect his own and his Pokémon's performance when trying to learn how to Sky Battle again.

Nothing could break his concentration. Except for one thing.

''Ash!''

He knew the tone well enough to know it was Serena who wanted something from him. Looking over to his Pokémon he told them he needed a minute with her before going on and that they could take a temporary break. Waiting for what Serena would ask him he knew he had to tell the truth. He was on a strict no secrets base with her now trying to bring their friendship to where it was before.

Her eyes looked red. He figured she must've been crying from the arguing he did before with her mentor. He felt rotten for making her cry but he couldn't stand the old lady disrespecting him and his Pokémon. Ash had no intention of talking with the producer so soon. Serena might want him to talk to her again, but that was a line he wasn't going to cross until he's finished retrieving the GS ball and he would tell Serena if she would bring this up.

''I've been discussing things with Shauna and she brought up a pretty good point. How are you so good with people and conversations?'' Looking confused at her question Ash said he didn't get where she was going with this. He was thinking she might've been asking something from him that considered the producer. Sure his interactions with her mentor were different than anyone else's but why would she ask this now? Serena explained herself further on why she wanted to know.

''I know you went up Mount Silver and did dangerous things up there. You also said there weren't any people around there but Nurse Joy. So I'm asking from you how are capable of talking to people normally and why did you keep this a secret after the session we had?''

''Because I thought it wasn't really important. And it's not really a secret of some sort. When Professor Oak gave me permission to go up Mount Silver and my mom found out she packed my bag full of books.'' The Kalos Queen didn't know that Ash read. During their Kalos journey Ash never read a book in her presence. The furthest he went was reading a newspaper looking for messages about an upcoming tournament or strong trainers around too challenge.

''What type of books?''

''Mostly about how to behave to people. Making a good conversation. Listening and speaking. Types that teach people how to behave normally. But she also put in a weird bunch as well.'' Thinking about it for a moment he listed the titles off.

''Don't lead them on'', which was a detective story. ''First base to second'', which was a sport story. ''Head in the clouds'', in what was a story about something that happened on an airplane. ''Hooking up'', which I first guessed was about pirates or a story about fishing.''

 _''_ _That's odd. All of those sound like…''_

''Strangely most of those books the main characters ending up with each other.''

This went on for a while and he went down the list of books that were similar. Serena's jaw dropped at every title she heard. Almost not daring to ask for more titles she did. Ash continued on listing them her not believing at what she was hearing. And every single one confirmed her suspicion.

 _''_ _ALL OF THOSE BOOKS TITLES ARE SLANG FOR DATING!''_ Needing a moment to compose herself she tried to react as normal as possible.

''And you actually read those?'' Even if it was a question her voice was filled with amazement.

''Mom forced me. Every once in a while she would take pop quizzes at me to see if I actually read them. Or else she would've dragged me down the mountain with me kicking and screaming.'' The Kalos Queen turned around and went back towards the rock Shauna was sitting on.

''Was it something I said?'' Ash still being oblivious at what exactly he told Serena and why she walked away like that. He knew she was mad at him for what happened with Palermo but this wasn't a response he wasn't expecting. Maybe Serena liked reading as well?

At least he reasoned it that way.

''Where are you going?'' Shauna watched Serena passing her. After her talk with Ash her entire demeanor changed. She wasn't looking angry right now so it must've been something surprising that set her mood a bit alight.

Continuing her march the Kalos Queen only responded that she had some required reading to do. Anything to get her mind off of some things. After this all settled down, Ash and Palermo had a better relationship and would leave the canyons Serena would try again to tell Ash her feelings for him. She has found the lock to making Ash realize her crush for him and he pretty much gift wrapped the keys to her. If Serena's actions didn't make him realize that she was crushing on him than she would just have to copy the actions in the books he mentioned.

Shauna went after her not willing to let Serena alone. This might be the safest place in Kalos but she wasn't going to take any chances. She called out to Ash that she would go with Serena and keep an eye out while the boy returned to his Pokémon and training.

* * *

''That boy is unbelievable. I can't believe Serena ever suggested him.'' The producer was fuming like the raven haired boy was. She was expecting an argument with him like before but he tried to put her on the spot. After hearing about what he and Shauna did to Serena it was a perfect opportunity to teach the boy some humility. She figured he was just another young trainer who loved battling to show off and go for glory. At least until he told his Pokémon's story about being left in the wild.

When his trainer told the story she saw everything she needed to see. Every word that escaped Ash's lips was given strength and conviction by the look in Charizard's eyes. This wasn't a story he made up to get Serena and Shauna on his side.

''Some tea maybe?'' Aria offered. Remembering the boys remark about her sipping tea all day she wasn't in the mood for tea. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of being right about her like he didn't grant her the pleasure of lecturing him.

''Coffee will do.'' Not a fan of the bitter taste of it she wouldn't let Ash have the privilege that he was right about her. The boy had his pride as a Pokémon trainer and she had a pride as a Pokémon Performer.

She had seen it all in her old age. Male and female. Trainers, Coordinators, Performers and everything that consisted as an occupation with Pokémon. But like Aria and Serena he was different. There was something about him she couldn't place and it bothered her. He was looking forward to proving people wrong about him and held his honor as a Pokémon trainer in high esteem.

''I'm thinking he has too much pride. Who's actually crazy enough to accept their conditions for battle? Pride becomes for the fall.'' It was clear she didn't agree with the boy's naivety to accept the villains rules for battles. He should be focusing on keeping Serena safe and not go his own personal gain in battle. If anything would happen to one of her girls he would live to regret it.

 _''_ _Maybe you should look at yourself first before you say that.''_

Aria thought it was pretty ironic since Palermo herself was akin to making mistakes like that even with all her experience. And Aria knew one day those mistakes would come back to haunt her mentor. And the red head had a feeling that Palermo had a few skeletons in the closet that were going to show themselves soon.

* * *

I had some time to spare recently so I was able to make this one a bit quicker than usual.

So what's the bigger threat? The Team Union knight? Or Ash and Palermo in the same area?

See you around


	37. Chapter 37, It just goes on

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 37, It just goes on

* * *

''Alright guys great job. That's enough for today I think. Let's get rest up and continue tomorrow right away.'' His Pokémon having made progress and getting accustomed to the harsh winds circling the valley he was pleased with the progress. After his earlier ''meeting'' with the producer set him off a bit and he felt better having to have released some tension during his workouts.

Returning everybody but Pikachu back to their Pokéballs and thanking them for their hard work today he promised them that their food would be served soon. Making his way back to the Sky Trainer facility his path was blocked by a man in a black suit. Must've been a security guard since he wore Palermo's symbol on his jacket. Ash already huffed at seeing the official in front of him. If the old lady wanted something from him let her come by herself and not send someone else to do her dirty work.

''Ash Ketchum?'' The man politely asked. The boy confirmed he was who he was looking for. This better be good.

''Miss Palermo has requested you to join her at dinner with the others tonight. Will you be there as well?'' He wanted to eat and enjoy his meal in peace. Having that diva around would only spoil his appetite. And he wasn't ready to see Serena again after she left him like that this afternoon after his book story.

''If she wants something from me let her come by herself. Any place where we can get something to eat?''

''That way sir.'' The man pointed towards the area that was reserved for guards and other employees to eat. Ash thanked him before the guard left to tell his boss the news.

''That sure hit the spot, right guys?'' Ash and his Pokémon already had the nutrition they needed when another guard came around for him. All of his Pokémon staring at the guard wondering what he wanted from their trainer. This one was quite a bit bigger than the last one. Having a more muscular build than the last one he was more intimidating than the guard Ash met earlier today.

''Once again miss Palermo has requested your presence.'' After seeing Ursaring for everyday for three years straight the man was more a Teddiursa compared to them not being impressed with the act the producer was trying to use on him.

''Not interested. Let her get me herself.'' Ash repeated himself. Maybe there was some leftover dessert he could take but before he could go back and check the guard took a hold of his shoulder. Clearly he wasn't taking no for an answer.

''She insisted you'd come.'' Taking out a Pokéball the guard took on a more imposing tone. Ash looked weird at him. Didn't she tell him that challenging him was the dumbest thing he could do. Ash was never one to think he was better than anyone else but it was really tempting to send him packing back to Palermo. Looking to his Pokémon he asked them one question.

''Which one of you wants a workout after dinner?''

* * *

Palermo was growing impatient. The guard who was send to get the boy second time round was gone for far too long. If anybody could get that brat to cooperate it was him. Surely he would've been intimidated by the large man. All of the girls in attendance were nervous not being used of seeing the producer in such a state of stress.

To get their mind of things the females were going to discuss plans for future showcases. They had meetings like this every once in a while to determine what themes will be used for the first round. Aria had the idea of including Ash and seeing an outsiders perspective of things. If he was as traversed as Serena claimed he was, Ash might have some great ideas they could take inspiration from and implement in the showcases.

Their waiting was interrupted by a loud noise. The doors were immediately locked and all access to the room they were in was restricted. Nobody could get in or out. All of them waited in anticipation of a report from outside and to hear if the Team Union knight was here. A few seconds passed before the intercom that covered the building was run.

 ** _''_** ** _False alarm everyone. It's just that someone's Noivern used Boomburst on another trainers Hariyama and set off the alarms. Return to your stations.''_** The message ended while the four females looked at one another. Palermo wondered.

''A Noivern with Boomburst? I don't have someone under contract or a Sky Trainer who has one.''

''But I know who does.'' Shauna already feared Serena's reaction when she found out who she meant.

The four women left the room and went to where a location they suspected the boy was right now. Arriving at the scene where the loud sound came from the area told them what they already suspected.

Laying on the ground was a Hariyama while a Noivern was hovering above it. The Noivern belonged to who they thought it was while the large guards Hariyama already being taken care of by doctors on the scene.

''ASH!'' Serena yelled at him. What was he thinking battling Palermo's personal guards? What happened to that control training he was talking about? This was as far removed from control as he could be.

''He grabbed me. It was self defense.'' Ash defended himself. Not knowing what to do with him everyone was at a loss for words. Ash was getting closer and closer to a loose cannon. He was a wildcard in the controlled and safe environment set up for the performers. Unpredictable and proving to be unhinged he was playing with fire.

At least Aria explained what they were going to discuss and if he wanted to join them. The producer wanted to deny him after his actions against her personnel but before she could speak up the boy said sure.

Ash rubbed some salt in the wound by saying.

''See. Is it that hard to ask yourself?''

* * *

The five of them were now back inside the room where the showcase discussion was being held. It wasn't much of a help that Ash and Palermo sat right against each other. Instead of a discussion it seemed the two were locked into a staring contest.

Aria tried to lighten the atmosphere by asking Ash something. And maybe it could get a response out of her mentor too and proceed with the discussion they had planned.

''Now that we're here in a more private setting I want to discuss themes for the next showcase. Ash, do you have any suggestions yourself? I'd love to know the opinion of someone who hasn't competed in one before and travelled all over the regions.'' Serena was relieved Aria broke the pressuring silence. The blonde was going to go crazy if no one talked.

''You're asking him to come up with a theme performance?'' The producer immediately put him down again. Ash had a feeling that no matter what he would do, the producer would ignore his opinion completely.

Palermo talked to him negatively when they first saw each other. Ash having said her teaching offer wasn't on the table right now and saying he had something more important to do cooled her attitude immediately. And the second time after she insulted him as a person and trainer by saying he only cared about strong Pokémon cooled their relationship even further.

''How about a witch theme? Since you and Aria have Braixen and Delphox. Maybe something like making some sort of drink like your Poképuff contests?'' Ash responded calmly not being drawn in by the producer's comment just now. Serena became somewhat happy with his answer. Maybe this would be the first step in a long healing process.

''You mean like stirring a pot? Like berry blending and create some sort of berry juice out of it? The Juice Shoppe in Lumiose is becoming quite popular. Maybe we can do something similar?'' Shauna tried to do the exact thing Aria did. By talking about a topic every person on the table liked it should be something that Ash and Palermo could relate to a bit.

Ash admired Aria's opportunistic nature in trying to get them to reconcile a bit. But both times Palermo was the one who instigated the negative emotions. This time Ash would be the one to throw the first punch and he wasn't going to hold back.

''And Palermo should be able to appreciate that theme since she's so similar to one herself.''

Everyone in attendance stopped dead in what they were doing. Cold stares were being shot across the table. One boy and one woman facing off already in a contest of words after a few minutes. Serena's day went from bad to worse. Was it a cruel joke fate was playing on her? How can two people actually dislike each other that much?

Scratch dislike. More like hate.

Ash showed her the determination he always showed in battle. When the boy was in a tough battle his brown eyes glistened and there was a look in them that couldn't be copied in any other scenario. A small but excited smile came over his face that challenged the producer to come up with a retort. The Kalos Queen could only describe it as his game face and while she loved seeing it, it was aimed at the wrong person.

The old lady grew tired of their bickering. What was it with this boy that he seemed nice to everyone else but her? As a strong trainer she wanted him to learn how to be a bit more humble and not waste the power he had on something mundane as battling alone. Guess he was quite stubborn and she would keep this up until he learned his lesson.

''How about a battle round instead? It's something primitive that you can relate too.'' And this was the moment it all reached breaking point.

''Primitive. Funny. Is that your age as well?'' The girls gasped. The flood gates were open now. Nobody dared to speak until Palermo started again.

''No wonder you've never won a League. You don't have what it takes.'' Hitting a sour spot inside him he wasn't going to take that.

''But what I have is enough for what you have. How about you battle me in person and find out?''

''How about that Sky Battle trainer I…''

''There you go again putting someone else in the firing line. If that knight comes around you'll have no trouble sacrificing everyone to safe yourself. So who's the first to get used as a make shift shield? Serena, Shauna or Aria?'' Ash provoked her having lost his cool completely.

Hearing someone sobbing they all looked where it was coming from. A honey blonde girl had her arms across each other on the table and her head between them. Serena sat bend over. She didn't want to hear anymore. She broke down in tears. They stopped their arguing and looked over the poor girl. Being stuck between the middle was tearing her apart. Losing the will to do anything right now but cry. Nothing could or would cheer her up right now. This was truly the worst day of her life.

Shauna looked over her best friend. It wasn't hard to see why's she was crying. Even before Ash returned to Kalos for his mission Serena spoke nothing but admiration for him and Palermo. Seeing them being reduced to playground children throwing insults around was not the scenario Serena had in mind. Feeling sorry for her she could nothing for her being powerless to say or do anything that would make the situation better.

Gently rubbing Serena's back in comfort Shauna wondered what to do now. How to salvage an unsalvageable situation was being asked of her right now and she was guilty of not having an answer.

''If you don't mind I'm taking Serena away from here. You two can squabble without her around. At least don't hit each other.'' Aria told the two of them while she and Shauna lifted the poor girl and would bring her to her sleeping quarters. Clearly this wasn't the place to be and the two would need to think about what they just did.

Shauna wondered if leaving the two of them was the best move right now but Serena was more important right now. Having hoisted an arm over shoulder they guided Serena to a calm and silent place where she could cry her heart out without anyone seeing her.

Seeing the three girls leave the dining room made the two finally contemplate on the issue.

Ash knew he was half of the reason why the Kalos Queen broke down like that. And on hindsight he maybe went a bit too far. And this was the second time in two days he felt like he betrayed her. Some friend he was being right now. It was a miracle Serena still wanted to be friends with after last night and what happened just now.

He felt everything leave his body seeing her like this. He hated seeing her cry. He wanted her to smile. How could she be a proper Kalos Queen with a sad face while the whole point of it was to give smiles to others. And he didn't wanted to be responsible for Serena's depression because he didn't get along with her mentor.

He knew would have to tolerate the producer as long as he was here. He would do it for Serena's sake. And maybe admit he was wrong to judge so quickly. How many people did he know that where actually in a position of power like she was and were really evil?

Sure Lusamine and Lysandre were a handful of those. But how many directors or executives of companies did he meet during his journey that were helpful to him and his friends. Maybe if he would actually give her a chance she might be not that bad. Understanding why she was like this to him would be a good step to start.

Even with all her experience Palermo didn't know what to do. She could've been the smarter person but he was just so stubborn. The current Kalos Queen must've had a reason for the teaching offer she had for the charity foundation and Shauna vouched for him as well. Did she miss something?

From Serena and Shauna he was strong. He might be the strongest trainer walking in a fifty mile radius right now. The actor Henri was known as quite a capable battler who's contracted under her agency and was considered one of the best she had. And yet Ash had no trouble sweeping him aside during her first test for him.

Did it have to something with his training? Did he witness something terrible and wanted to make sure that would never happen again? He was one of the cornerstones of stopping Team Flare five years ago so that might've something to do with it.

Or maybe it was the five years since he left Kalos. Her research showed her that was quite a successful battler before he seemingly vanished for five years and came back one day. Maybe him telling what he did during that time might explain why his behavior is the way it is now.

Both knew there was only one thing they could do now.

Discuss why things escalated like this and put an end to it for Serena before it would destroy her mentally and would never smile again.

* * *

This one just came on its own. When I started writing this, there was no way I could stop till I was finished. Next one will take a bit longer though. This is a one off in how fast it was.

See you around.


	38. Chapter 38, Trying to understand

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 38, Trying to understand

* * *

The two didn't really know where to start. After all the fighting they did and seeing the Kalos Queen break down left a nasty feeling in their mouths. As much as they wanted to blame each other it would only make the situation worse.

Palermo as a person knew she was a bit susceptible to showing tough love. The boy must've interpreted it wrong and saw it as a challenge since he always was so eager to prove himself. At the slightest hint of someone doubting him he went defensive and showed his confidence in everything he did backing it all up. She started with her first question.

''Why do you purposefully want a Sky Battle?''

Ash on the other hand didn't understand why Palermo was against him having a Sky Battle with Team Union. Ever since they showed themselves and explained the ''Rules of Conduct'' he'd been going along wanting nothing more but to beat them at their own game. He knew if he went through the ranks their leader would show up eventually carrying the GS ball.

''And why exactly are you like this to me?''

''I've seen how sure you are of yourself. These are dangerous people.. I can see Serena cares about you a lot. You're not a specialist in that area of battling. He challenged you to a Sky Battle for a reason. He must have years of experience while you only a few hours at most.'' She worried about his safety. Sky Battles were allowed under strict regulations but this would be a no holds barred battle. Everything goes and that would include attacking the other trainer. Sure the boy won't do that to his opponent but can you say the same about his foe?

''It's the only I can get back what I'm after. They stole something a friend of mine had and he asked me to get it back. That's the whole reason I came back here in the first place. They wanted me and so here I am.''

''I know you were a key player five years ago in stopping Lysandre. Aren't you sacred what could happen to you now? Team Flare might've had a different motive than they do, I can tell they're a bit more open than them and especially to you.'' This was the whole reason she didn't like Serena being around him. Team Union might've been a remnant of Team Flare and were targeting him specifically since he had a hand in their leader's disappearance. Sure Serena helped that time as well but him and Alain were the first line of defense that time.

''Why are you so compliant when it comes to them? There's a reason you came here and I want to know why.''

''I don't see why I should involve you in this. This is my problem.''

''And yet you involve all your friends in this.''

Serena knew the danger when she first went with him. Reports of the Laverre City ball, Hotel missile and the Battle Chateau mayhem which that group was associated with the producer wanted the current Kalos Queen in eyesight.

''I've been protecting Serena this entire time and it was her who wanted to come with me ever since I came back to Kalos. Even if Shauna didn't tell me about the knight who's after she would've come with me either way. Few things can stop her when she made her mind up.'' He wanted to clear that it was him that asked Serena to go with him on this dangerous mission. Before Shauna came to him and told him about that one knight in particular Serena forced him to take her with him.

 _''_ _I get the feeling.''_ Palermo and Ash did have something in common. Both were well known with the honey blonde performer and knew just how persistent she can be in some cases. Ash remembered how she went up in his face forcing him to take her with him.

''You still didn't explain why you're here. And details this time.''

''There's a Pokéball they stole from a friend in Johto. I'm here to get it back.'' Palermo wasn't satisfied with this. No way he travelled across the world for a regular Pokéball. Those things were extremely cheap and pretty much everyone could get their hands on one. Ash coming all the way here for one ball didn't make sense unless it was a Masterball of some sort.

''There has to be more than that. What's so special about it?'' As reluctant as he was to tell her the full story he started by saying that he once had the GS ball which he, Professor Ivy, Professor Oak and Kurt couldn't open not knowing what's inside. He continued on until the point where they are now in time.

''So you are friends with Kurt the Pokéball maker and one day he contacted you saying it got stolen and send you to get it back correct?''

''That was the plan. Although I was only expecting one thief and not a whole team again.''

''Repeating my question. Why do you follow their rules?''

''If I beat them with the rules they set up it takes me one step closer to the GS ball. Now you owe me an answer. Why don't you want me to have a Sky Battle?''

''It's because I don't like Flying type Pokémon.''

For the first time when the producer said something Ash didn't have any comeback. Wasn't a Kalos Queen supposed to love all types of Pokémon no matter looks, typing or behavior? Only going from the description Serena gave of Palermo, she loved Pokémon as much as she herself did. Not coming along with her was partially his fault but a Kalos Queen disliking a type was unheard of.

Then why were they here at the first place? If the producer hated Flying type Pokémon so much she willingly surrounded herself with them. The conversation shifted from moot to tense. He could see her stiffen up and not willing to say anything more.

''I'm only doing this for them. I don't want to be here at all. I hate this place. If there was any other place as safe as this I would go there instead.'' She turned around and asked herself if she should tell him. This was a closely guarded secret of hers and been bottling it for a few decades now.

From the way she shook Ash could tell she was about to shed tears. Whatever happened must be a bad memory for her and might even be something her students and Shauna didn't know.

''Then why here of all places? What happened?'' Showing compassion for the first time in the presence of the producer. She'd been bottling something up and it might help them both bring a tiny bit of closure.

''I once had a student named Francine. If you didn't know she was a Kalos Queen in the time gap between my reign and Aria's. She was my very first student. Just like Serena and Aria trained beneath me. She begged me to become her mentor. I wasn't really accepting anyone but she was pestering me so much that eventually I conceded. Sounds familiar?'' Throwing in a small joke in her story. Ash understood about who she was talking about. It was hard not to know.

''She loved to fly. She gained fame because of her Skydances. She and her Pokémon were always in sync and it always seemed she flown with them during her performances.'' Fondly remembering her.

''Francine performances always had flawless executions and always left the crowd in all sorts of emotions. Flying all over the place as it were. She was a risk taker. Kind of like you are right now.'' She could see some resemblances of Francine in Ash and it scared her. All the signs were there.

''One day I received a call. She…flew into a ravine. People looked for her for days, weeks, months. But never found something. Even her Pokémon were missing. Since that time I never took on another student for decades. I distanced myself from showcases to focus on other forms of entertainment and to get distracted not thinking about her. Everything to get my mind off her…'' Ash already knew what she meant. But if Francine was the reason she never wanted to do anything with showcases anymore begs the question.

''Don't put this on Flying type Pokémon. Just because something happened to her doesn't mean you can put the blame on them.''

''I know I shouldn't. But it's so difficult seeing one since she loved them so much.'' She know it was wrong too have this mindset. But it was so inrooted into her mind that for decades she didn't change her attitude towards them. In the beginning she drowned herself in work just to get her mind of things and not to deal with her problem with the specific type.

''So why did you train Serena and Aria then?''

''Aria was just so stubborn. She just would take no for an answer.'' This is what Palermo always meant with their would never be another Queen like Aria again. Despite Serena's achievements, it was the red headed performer that rekindled her love in showcases.

Ash could see where this was going and understood her situation. Serena did tell him she wasn't shy of tough love and he might've seen it wrong. Despite reading up on social etiquette there still might be some things missing in that area. Just another thing to train up with.

''I want Serena to be safe as well. Thinking about it being my fault that he's after her instead of me is just…''

''Infuriating and makes you lash out in frustration even if you don't mean it?'' With all her experience she ended his train of thought. Their ways conflicted but they had the same goal in mind. Keeping everyone safe with their methods and even ignoring other people's advice cause their way was supposed to be better.

''I can now see why she wanted you. You're a good friend.'' The first bit of kind words from Palermo to Ash. Even if she meant it he couldn't enjoy it. Not after all the things he did to her.

''Lying, cheating, arguing with the people she loves. I didn't even know she was the Kalos Queen ever since I came back. Some friend I am.'' The old lady found it strange he didn't know. A new Kalos Queen is always a major occasion in Kalos and even other regions at least had some sort of report on it. Had he'd been living under a rock for so long?

''Where did you train?''

''Mount Silver.''

 _''_ _Close enough.''_ If he left for Mount Silver right after his Kalos journey and been there for five years without a news report it made sense why he didn't know at the time. And it also explained where all that power and confidence came from.

''Truce?'' The old woman held out her hand in apology. Most of their differences weren't settled but at least put on ice for the time being. Time and place for everything Palermo figured. First thing on her mind was Serena and how exactly she and him were going to make up for every nasty little thing they did the last few days.

Ash shook her hand for now. Hoping that this act would to make the Kalos Queen at least a fraction happy and cure her of her depression. Seeing something white on his rest Palermo rolled up his sleeve and took a look at the wristband he was carrying. Her eyes widened at seeing the shiny ring with the yellow crystal placed inside it.

''Where did you get that?'' She hadn't seen one of those since forever.

''What's it to you?'' The mood changed again for the worse. What was it to her in how he acquired a Z-ring in the first place. But the truce factor played in and he decided to tell her. It was the least he could do after she poured her heart out about her first student.

''I got it in Alola from the Island Guardian of Melemele Island. Tapu Koko gave it to me.'' Reaching for something in her pocket she pulled out a wristband similar to Ash's. It looked pretty much worn down and not well kept as his was.

''I've received mine from Tapu Bulu.'' Contrasting the ring was a green crystal in the middle. Ash recognizing it as the Grassnium-Z he also possessed.

''You have a Z-ring too?''

''Perhaps these rings also give an indication of the kind of character you are. The guardians are sometimes battling against each other to see who's the strongest. Maybe their situation applies to us as well right now.''

 _Tapu Koko_ is a special Pokémon that protects the area where it lives. It's called the guardian deity of Melemele Island, one of the islands of the Alola region. Although it's known as a guardian deity, it's a fickle Pokémon, and will not necessarily come to your aid if you need help.

Ash and Pikachu battled against it on multiple occasions. Every time they've grown stronger the Guardian challenged him and Pikachu to a battle. Every time the two had a feeling they got closer to beating him until his in Alola came to an end. Maybe on a return trip one day he could find and challenge the Pokémon again.

Tapu Bulu, despite its fearsome power it is largely inactive, leading some to consider it a lazy Pokémon. It has is quite peaceful and does not like to cause trouble. For this reason, it rings the bell on its tail to alert others of its presence in order to warn them of its arrival. The ruined Tapu Village stands as another example of the guardian's wrath.

One day a project developer had the bright idea to build a mall on top of sacred ground. Tapu Bulu thought otherwise and stories went about he scared the humans away swinging around tree trunks on its arms destroying everything around it until they would flee. The situation the two found themselves in resembled the Tapu's. Both characters had a similarity to their Z-ring granters and it was only logical they clashed on different levels.

''Do you know how to use it?''

Z-rings despite their regularity in Alola weren't given out that easy. Only if the Island Kahuna's had a good feeling about the trainer or a reward for performing an amazing feat that benefitted the island they were on.

''I feel like I've been giving a lot of demonstrations with it lately. I can show you the poses though.'' He told her. That wouldn't do. Having a Z-ring is one thing. If his story about Tapu Koko is true and he knew how to use it would be a good step into trusting him fully.

''Show me.''

* * *

Ever since I came up for the concept for this story this part had been in my head for about a year now. Feels good to finally get it out.

See you around.


	39. Chapter 39, What are they exactly

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 39, What are they exactly

* * *

Shauna and Aria had set Serena down on her bed. Every since she arrived in her room she'd been doing nothing but crying into her pillow. No matter what Shauna said the current Kalos Queen was inconsolable. Aria had been strangely quiet according to the brunette. Normally she would speak up and had an idea what to do but even she seemed shaken by the fighting that had been going on.

Shauna had to be strong for her. It was her fault they were in a situation like this. If only she would've been honest to her best friend from the start about the Team Union knight. She put the blame between Ash and Serena's distrust on herself. Seeing Serena broken on her bed was nearly enough for the brunette to tear up as well.

 _''_ _What did Serena ever do to deserve this? All she wanted was for everyone to get along. They must be having a war of words right now. Was it really a good idea to leave them alone? They're so stubborn and I don't think after everything that happened today things will ever work out.''_

Ever since Shauna heard about an available offer to be part of Palermo's charity organization, she knew Serena would put Ash forward as a candidate. How could Serena not recommend him? He was a terrific battler, a kind person, loved his Pokémon more than himself and was ready to risk life and limb for his friends.

Aria on the other hand had enough of the crying Serena. Someone needed to go back there and teach those two a lesson and she was just the woman to do so. She received so many lessons from Palermo that it was finally time to lecture her. Serena and Shauna's issues would be resolved later. For now it was best to let them cry out since they already were at their lowest point.

''Listen, I'm going back and see if those two thought about what they've did. Can I trust you with her?'' Shauna nodded in understanding. She might not know Ash that well but she knew Palermo like the back of her hand. The former Kalos Queen went away to conclude her business with the two of them. Aria had been wanting a word with the two alone for the longest time and this was a perfect opportunity for her to do so.

Leaving the room where the weeping Kalos Queen and her friend were left behind. She made her way through the hallways of the facility and already had an idea how to handle both Ash and Palermo for the longest time.

 _''_ _Time to teach them a lesson.''_

* * *

''Happy now?'' After demonstrating the Normal type Z-move Breakneck Blitz to Palermo he waited on her response. Ash at first wanted to show off Gigavolt Havoc but she gave a solid argument that he would have to watch out for all the Sky Trainers. It won't be good for her reputation if she willingly unleashed a thunderstorm on people who were risking their health for her and her girls safety.

''I'm pleased.'' Clearly impressed with the demonstration of power. He had the purity of heart and a connection to his Pikachu to use Z-crystals. Maybe there was something else to him than she thought at first. It gave her some clue he wasn't as ordinary as she at first thought he was. Still.

''Listen. I know we are on the same page right now but don't think I trust you completely. I'll be keeping an eye out whatever you do around them. And the next time you attack one of my guards I'll have you removed from here quicker than that Z-move you just showed. Got it?'' Ash nodded. His thought process was the same as the producer.

''As long as they don't touch me we're fine. I'll be doing the same thing.'' Ash still didn't trust Palermo completely. He would be going with his business and he would stay out of hers. Even if a guard would grab him for no reason he'd still would act the same way like he did before defending himself. They might be on the same page for now but the old lady couldn't tell him what to do.

Aria opened up the door and was prepared to see Ash pulling Palermo's hair out. They argued so much about the most trivial things that she was sure they were still going on like before. Leaning her ear on the door trying to hear something about what they were talking about it was surprisingly silent.

 _''_ _What happened to all the bickering?''_ The former Kalos Queen asked herself. Knocking on the door her mentor gave her the permission to enter. The vibe around the room was tense but not hostile. Something did happen to make them a tad nicer and she wanted to know what caused without asking it directly in fear of rising too much suspicion.

''How's Serena?'' The eldest in the room asked. Even though there was a rivalry between her and the raven haired trainer it had to be put aside for now. Her student took priority right now.

''What do you expect?'' Aria grinded her teeth. She went all this way to see the argument out and now that's she's here alone with them they stopped? This wasn't going to her original plan at all.

''She's in her room with Shauna. You've done a quite a number on them.''

* * *

''Hey.'' Ash said to Shauna.

Both him and Palermo arrived in Serena's room. Looking past her they still saw Serena balling her eyes out. It pained him to see her in that state. He should've been the bigger man. The guilt he was feeling was nothing compared to when she busted him on the lie that he was only travelling with her as a make shift bodyguard. He tore a pretty big gap in their friendship that time and he hoped that after he did today to Palermo it didn't turn into a margin he couldn't fix.

''Hey.'' Shauna answered back not knowing herself how to respond. At least the two of them were in the same room now without conflict breaking out.

''Could you leave us alone for a bit?'' Palermo asked her. The brunette nodded. It seemed like they reached an agreement for Serena's sake. She wanted to see if they buried the hatchet but she'd just had to listen from the outside with her ear on the door.

Ash went sitting down next to the weeping Serena. She was still busy sulking had had no clue that the cause of her sadness were in the room right now. Sitting on the bed next her he gently put her head in his lap. Using his lap as a pillow for her Serena continued to sniff and cry.

''I'm sorry.'' He gently rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her. Seeing Serena broken like that wasn't how he was used seeing the performer and he knew he was guilty of causing it. So Ash took it on himself to make her feel better.

''We're sorry. I know it's not much we can give you right now but it's the only thing we can do for you. We just want to keep you in healthy condition Serena. We're both worried for you and it changed our actions.'' Palermo spoke up. Explaining her and Ash's reasoning for their actions Serena was somewhat relieved they had the same goal in mind.

Ash didn't really enjoy the time he had ever since he went down off Mount Silver. Always on his guard for Team Union and their knights he never took the time to really look over Serena and see how much she changed.

''Sorry for everything.'' Ever since he came back to Kalos and went on this mad quest of his, Serena became a victim of circumstances. He never wanted her to come along. She had more important things in life now. She was the Kalos Queen and had responsibilities to fulfill.

''It's seems like I don't care much but I do.''

He also had to figure out why exactly he would feel funny when the Kalos Queen would dress up fancy and he became speechless. Reminding him about his comment about his mothers reading material about Mount Silver he put himself into a situation. There were multiple books who had character act crazy because someone would dress nicely. This indicated a physical attraction but the mere thought of himself finding Serena attractive was terrifying. He didn't have a physical attraction for her right? She was just a friend right?

So why did all of a sudden these strange feelings to her emerge? It distracted him from his goal of retrieving the GS ball and he didn't understand what to make of it or how he would tell this to her since they were currently on a no secret basis in their friendship.

''I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're the last person I want to see get hurt.''

''I know…it's just…'' Were her final words before falling asleep. Seemed that the emotional turmoil of today finally took their toll on her. Still laying with her head in the boy's lap she started snoring lightly.

''I know.'' He spoke softly. He didn't dare to remove her right now. She looked just so comfy and the last thing he wanted was to wake her up.

Palermo studied her student intently. From the way she was responding to his words and actions she got a suspicion there might be something more than just a friendship from the honey blonde performer towards the raven haired boy. Now it was a mystery if he did. Taking a pillow from somewhere in the room she told Ash to lie down in a commanding tone.

''Your making me sleep with her?'' Whispering in a scared tone.

''You're leaving?'' Eyeing the producer leaving the room. Wouldn't they solve this problem together? Serena listened and a tiny bit of hope emerged that maybe they could stop their fighting because of her.

''I know you two have some catching up to do. And she looks so peaceful. I have someone else to talk too. Goodnight.'' Leaving the two teenagers to a more private setting. He would be enough to comfort her for now. Finding the brunette waiting outside Palermo wanted to know more about the two inside the room now.

 _''_ _If they aren't willing to talk then maybe Shauna will. She owes me something.''_

Seeing Shauna outside the door the old lady knew she listened in. Saved her the trouble of looking for her. She had some questions for the promoter she wanted answered.

''What exactly are they Shauna?'' Ash and Serena's relationship was complicated to her. She didn't like the boy all too much after their first meeting but Serena always stood behind him no matter his actions.

''Childhood friends.'' Shauna spoke honestly.

''Friendships can be broken after the things you and him pulled off. I know Serena is forgiving but this is a step too far even for her. What's really the deal?'' Shauna sighed. This was turning out to be one giant mess. One thing after another and she had a hunch it only was the tip of the iceberg.

Shauna had one critical rule when it came to Serena's personal life. Never ever tell anyone she loves Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Reminded off all the times someone asked the current Kalos Queen out she always said no and to her and Miette the reason was clear.

''She's crushing on him.'' It started to make a bit more sense now for the old lady.

''Can you say for certainty for certain she's crushing on him?''

''All those date requests she shot down after becoming Kalos Queen? She's waiting for him. Her heart is dead set on Ash.'' That Serena was willing to go back and forth for Ash despite her arguments with him did explain why she stood by him even after all the lying, arguing and fighting he did to her.

''Does he love her back?'' Serena's emotions were clear to her now but the raven haired boy was still a mystery to her. Not once in her presence but now on the bed did he let on to care for her student as more than a friend. Was he toying with her emotions or did all that time on Mount Silver make him so ignorant to other emotions then friendship?

''Worst part is he hasn't got a clue she does. He's denser than a Steelix when it comes to her feelings. She pretty much gives her heart to him and has no clue.'' Shauna pretty much confirming her thoughts.

 _''_ _Sounds like I have a bit more research to do then.''_ Were the producers final thoughts before she went to her sleeping accommodation and get some shut eye. After all it was a rough day in the end but it was nothing compared to Serena's. Her hopes were that the causer off all this would reveal himself pretty soon and they could put all this drama behind them.

* * *

Nearly a 100k on words.

When I started this a year ago I never thought I would even reach half of that amount. I'm still mad that I posted the first chapter just before I'd seen the last episode of XY.

Serena just had to kiss him in the end didn't she? Oh well. Too late now.

See you around.


	40. Chapter 40, Breathing space

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 40, Breathing space

* * *

Serena's eyes started to blink, a sign that she was waking up. Having had a goodnights sleep over the cataclysm that was yesterday she felt a bit better. Trying to sit up she noticed she couldn't move. Scanning over her surroundings a pair of blue colored sleeves was embracing her. Knowing the owner of the fabric all too well since she made it for him she concluded it was him.

 _''_ _He stayed with me all night?''_

Before an even bigger realization dawned on her.

 _''_ _He's embracing me in his sleep.''_ Having only dreamed about moments like this with him she pinched herself. Feeling herself hurting it wasn't a dream. She could've stayed like this forever. But there was a bigger matter at hand that currently took more importance.

 _''_ _I don't want to wake him up but I need to know.''_ Serena tried shaking him awake. After some time it started to have the effect she was looking for.

Ash rubbed his eyes waking up. Seeing where exactly he was he remembered everything he did last night before he fell asleep on Serena's bed with the performer laying on his lap. Now busy gathering his bearings he realized that she wasn't sleeping on his lap but with him holding her.

Ash's face turned beef red. Here he was on a bed holding a girl in his sleep. It was a good thing Pikachu was asleep and nobody else was around or else people might get the wrong impression of him.

''What did you do last night?''

Serena wasted not a moment in asking her crush what happened between him and her mentor last night after she broke out in tears. The only thing she heard before exhaustion took over was that they were like that because they both wanted to keep her safe. But was this only a temporary truce until they found their target and would get back to fighting after the culprit was caught?

''We agreed to go on our own business. She'd been doing her things while I'm doing mine. Just as long we don't cross each other ways. And that means no guards touching me.'' At least Serena didn't had to be scared about false alarms anymore cause Ash couldn't help himself. The day did start decently seeing that the two of them would work together in finding who's after her.

Now Ash had to bring her some bad news.

''Listen. I think it's best if you stay here with everyone for a while. I'm going to venture in the area and going searching on the ground.'' No matter how many eyes were in the sky Ash would be doing his own method of searching. They were quite faraway so maybe something was hiding in plain sight and they looked over it because he was too busy arguing with an old woman to really pay attention.

And he needed time away from Serena. Nothing against her but she'd been messing with his head lately. Maybe some the time he would spend apart from her might help him clear things up. The matter that she looked to cry again didn't do his mood good either.

''I'm only doing this because I want you to stay safe. You'd be safer here for now. If anything happens I can get a ride from Noivern and I'll be here in a flash.'' Assuring the Kalos Queen if she needed him he'd be there in a jiffy.

She didn't want him to go out all alone. It might be an excuse to get away from her mentor and that they were pretending to be nice just to cheer her up.

''Why can't I go with you?''

''The terrain out here is rough. I'm planning to go and check places that are hard to reach on foot. I want to cover as much ground as possible in a day. Maybe there's a cave they missed.''

''Are you sure I can't go with you?'' Of course she wanted to come with him. But Ash had other ideas in mind.

''You'll be better off here. I'd have to look at for you and I'm planning on scaling cliff sides to get a better look out points. As much as I want you to come along it's better you stay around here surrounded by guards and people you know.'' As he finished his line his stomach started to grumble. Serena wanted to continue this discussion and make the point she would follow him but there would be no arguing on an empty stomach.

''We'll discuss this after breakfast.''

Instead of going where Serena and her female associates had dinner last night they went to the buffet table Ash used to feed himself and his Pokémon last night. The room was littered with Palermo's personal who looked with an indifferent look towards the raven haired trainer.

Serena felt quite uncomfortable at seeing everyone looking upset at Ash. It looked like from one problem to another. First he rekindled somewhat with her mentor, now Palermo's personal were an issue.

''Seem you made some friends last night.'' It was the producer herself who joked about it. She had given Ash a bit of a loose leash here but that would end today. A few more people dressed in black suits with her logo were standing next to her. They probably wanted a bit of revenge for the stunt he pulled on their colleague yesterday.

''Morning to you too.'' Ash replied. It wasn't a friendly good morning but at least the insults weren't being thrown around. Looks like they both stepped with the right foot out of bed. Shauna was with Palermo as well wanting to see how exactly this would play out between her boss and her best friend's crush.

And especially with the added dynamic that Palermo now knew Serena had a thing for Ash. Serena meanwhile noticed someone was missing.

''Where's Aria?''

''She had to do something for herself. She would meet up with us later.'' Shauna told her. Aria didn't tell exactly what she would be doing but whatever it was there wasn't much that could happen considering there's always an escort with her when she isn't with the rest of the group.

''So are we at a wedding ceremony or something?'' Ash meanwhile was wondering why everyone from Palermo's personal guard was here. The producer stepped up to him and explained why everyone was gathered here.

''Since the little alarm you raised yesterday I couldn't convince my guards to leave you unattended. From now on at least two of them will accompany you when you go out in the canyons or anywhere while the lockdown is up. They want to keep an eye out on you. Any issues?'' Ash understood that he created this situation and had to take the responsibility for it.

''No. Not for now. Just make sure they can keep up with me and my Pokémon since we're going out today.'' Serena nudged him.

''Did you already forget about what we were talking about before breakfast?''

''Could you give us a moment?'' Taking Ash's arm she pulled him out of the dining room just outside back in the hallway. They needed to continue their previous conversation.

''So why don't you want me to follow you?'' She asked.

''Because I'm going to scale cliffs and I don't want you to get hurt. All this time on Mount Silver I learned a few survival tactics on my own that I'm going to use. And I worry for you.''

''What about my performance you've seen? I'm more than capable of jumping on rocks.'' When they visited the Cyllage City Gym, there was an option for challengers to climb walls. You could take the elevator up to the battlefield but of course Ash wanted to scale the wall. Serena back then had doubts if she could climb with him but she no longer that little girl anymore that was worried she could not make it.

''I know. But I need some breathing space right now.''

''What do you mean?''

''I just need to be alone with my Pokémon for now. Get some things in order. A lot of things happened recently between us and maybe some time away from each other will put me at ease.'' Serena's heart started to shatter again. Did this mean he didn't want to see her? Wasn't yesterday enough to let all her tears out? Just how many times was he going to break her heart?

''Do you mean you don't want to see me right now?'' Afraid of the words he just said to her she needed confirmation. They were still on a no secret basis to each other but it still was hard to swallow. Ash could see her whimper again. He knew this was a bad idea but it was for her own good. Or at least he tried to convince himself of it.

''It's me, not you. I never wanted you to come with me in the first place cause I didn't know how dangerous these guys could be. I feel like I'm just pulling you along on this wild chase of mine. You never had anything to do with the GS ball before.'' Ash tired thinking about his response and trying to justify it before she interrupted him again.

''Don't ever feel guilty about me coming with you. I wanted to come with you. Never once did I think it was a bad idea to follow you around knowing they are after you. You needed someone in Kalos to guide you and I was happy I could finally see you again after achieving my dream. I couldn't have been more happier to hear you were proud of me. Unfortunately things aren't the way anymore when we were children. And it scares me. Scared to see you have changed. You lied to me. You purposefully lied to my face that everything was alright. It must've been difficult for you to keep it hidden as I know you wear your heart on your sleeve. The Ash I knew won't ever keep the truth from me.''

She finished her heart filled rant. Ash could see where she was coming from but there was no way he was going to change his mind.

''Your right. I'm not that guy. Or at least I thought I was _._ I know we are on a no secret agreement yet I feel like I'm still keeping so much from you. I've been through so much on my journey and I still feel like that I haven't even scratched the surface of it all. I might be on better terms with Palermo right now but I still have no intention of grabbing up that offer she has. It's not your fault or anyone else's but I'm just not the teaching kind of guy. How can I teach other people when I haven't finished learning myself yet?''

He knew that there was a new world out there. He still hasn't figured out what exactly the phenomenon is what occurs when he battles with Ash Greninja. He had access to the form that was comparable to Mega Evolution.

When he battled Unit at the Battle Chateau they were unaffected by the Mega Evolution stopping Pokéballs they were supposed to carry around. Ash was doubting if he would ever discover the history and secrets of the form. If the world's most renowned expert on Mega Evolution didn't know about it, only having an old scripture and nothing more than who could?

Some time passed before Serena asked softly.

''Are you really okay with me staying behind with the others?''

''You heard what happened when Noivern used Boomburst. Not even a Kecleon with his stripe covered up could sneak in here.'' Taking a phrase from a book he once read which he kind of liked. Kecleon were known for being able to blend into their environments. The only thing that didn't changed was a red zigzag pattern on the Color Swap Pokémon. From the alarm yesterday he had some proof on how secure the place really was. And with the producer around the place this was the safest place for Serena to be right now.

''Things have happened and I need some time too. Maybe it is a good idea to be apart for now. I have some things I need to think about too. You still want to be alone with them?'' She asked him one last time.

''Yes.'' Serena didn't agree with it but she had to respect his decision. There was one final thing she just wanted to make sure.

''Just please. Don't do anything stupid around them.'' Refering to the two gaurds that would be accompanying him the entire time.

''I won't.'' Ash promised her. And unlike the previous ones he made, he intended to keep this one.

The two returned to the area where everyone was waiting for them.

''Shauna? Can we go to a separate room and practice? I would feel a lot better if I do my routine's with someone and give me pointers.'' All to get her mind of the fact that Ash would be left alone with two people of Palermo's guard. Shauna was more than eager to oblige. This all became uncomfortable real quickly and everyone was on edge for now.

''My name is Ville. And this is Hall. We'll be accompanying you wherever you go.'' A well dressed man with black slick hair introduced himself to Ash. He was not as buff as the guard Ash and Noivern dealt with last night but still a decent physique.

Looking at the other person named Hall Ash noted he couldn't be that much older than he himself. Still not fully grown and he seemed a bit nervous being given such an important task by his boss. In comparison to his partner his brown hair wasn't combed as smooth as his Ville's.

The raven haired boy saw this as a test from the producer herself. Palermo had to also watch out for her employees well being next to the girls as well. Having a mix of someone experienced and someone who just seemed he was starting out would probably test his patience with them both in different ways. Just as long they didn't slow him or his Pokémon down he would be fine with them.

After all of Ash's Pokémon had eaten up for the day he returned all of them back to their Pokéballs except for Lycanroc. The orange furred canine would be the focus of Ash's tracking project today. Having a strong memory of the scent Ash would follow him around all over. And Ash had faith in the fact that by the end of the day there would be at least a trial to follow.

* * *

A real nasty habit of mine is having trouble coming up with names for OC's. I spend way too much time on finding suitable names when I can just use Joe and Jack for instance.

Thanks for suffering with me.

See you around


	41. Chapter 41, Frustration

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 41, Frustration

* * *

Serena and Shauna had been spending the entire day in a separate room away from everyone. Palermo had it set up just in case any of the Performers would like to practice and it was decorated the same way her dance studio was with all the necessary equipment needed.

''Are you sure you don't want to take a break?'' They'd been going at it for a few hours until Shauna finally wanted some rest. She didn't know what happened between Ash and Serena but it didn't do the mood of her best friend any good.

''I'm fine.'' Serena responded with a bite. Ever since they started their training she was a perfectionist that almost bordered on obsession. Serena had a standard to maintain as the Kalos Queen but despite looking great there wasn't any enjoyment to be found right now.

''Really? I haven't see you this mad since…'' She was rudely cut off by Serena.

''I'm not mad. I told you I'm fine. Now from the top.'' Serena was already preparing to repeat her routine she did the entire day. Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon themselves looked like they had enough for now and were ready for some rest. They didn't mind some tough training but their trainer went a bit overboard today.

''I want to take a break and it seems they do too.'' Shauna knew Serena wanted to vent a bit but her Pokémon didn't had to be drawn into it. Serena was distracted and it affected her Pokémon as well.

''Fine.'' The Kalos Queen conceded this one to her friend. Serena wasn't one to give up that fast but she just was not focused on what she was doing today. Not after the discussion she had with Ash this morning and that he wanted to apart from her for a little while he's out there into the rocky cliffs. Maybe it would've put her more at ease if he defined a little while. A day? A few maybe? Or is he going to back to Mount Silver for another three years? The fact that she not knew just how much a little meant bothered her and it was noticeable to her best friend.

Serena's Pokemon let out a sigh of relief. Each one dropping down to lay in a resting position trying to catch their breath. Shauna told her Ivysaur and Florges to hand out a couple of Soda's which each of Serena's Pokemon chugged down with delight. Seeing the Pokemon enjoyign their time off it was time to tend to their owner.

''Your heart just not into it.'' Shauna pulled Serena out of her thoughts while offering her a can of Fresh water. Snatching it out of the brunettes hand insulted the honey blonde fired back.

''How can you say that? You know the way I perform is complete surrender to myself. When I'm performing I'm as free as I can be. All my thoughts and worries disappear when I do the thing that I love most.'' Serena opened up the can and took a huge chug out of it. It was clear to Shauna that she was agitated. Still she wanted to do her best for her friend making her see reason on why she was acting like this.

''At least you thought you could. But now you can't clear your thoughts because you're thinking about something else that's on your mind.'' Shauna would be Serena's physiologist right now until the honey blonde performer admitted what was bugging her. Serena answered with a glare.

''And what might that be then?'' It wasn't that hard to see for Shauna.

''You're worrying about Ash and his two guards. Relax. You know how strong Ash is and how capable Palermo's guards are. And nothing can happen here. We're fine for now.'' Shauna praised the security measures taken. Palermo wasn't one to do things half heartened. Kind of like a certain raven haired trainer from Kanto.

''Am I that transparent?'' Serena hit the nail on the head.

''No. Just predictable.'' Shauna joked back. Calming down a bit Serena tried to explain. Looking to her knees it was incredibly hard not to think about Ash recently.

''It's hard. Not knowing where he is. And knowing Palermo she ordered Valle and Hall to make it him as difficult as possible. And even if she didn't I'm sure they want a little retribution after what Ash and Noivern did last night.''

Shauna did remember on how everyone reacted to Ash's little outburst after Palermo had send two people to get him to join them in their conversation. Everyone who was outside looking for something considered Ash an unknown quantity. Hearing someone's murmurs the other day made it quite risky for Ash to be around the others right now. Maybe it also was for the best that he was away for a bit letting people calm down. Not that Shauna would let Serena know that.

''After his display last night I'm sure they don't want any of Ash. And I'm sure he has no intention to do anything to them for now. _Not with the breakdown you had last night.''_ But it wasn't enough for Shauna to worry all too much for him. Serena on the other hand was an emotional mess right now. After everything she went through the last few days it was a miracle the Kalos Queen was still standing.

''So relax. Palermo must've set up some more things to do for us to do in here. Boredom is not going to be a risk knowing her. And why don't we go looking for Aria? She might be happy we invite her to join us on our practice.'' Not having heard much from Serena's predecessor today Shauna did worry a bit for Aria. Sure she just said that everything in here would be okay but better safe than sorry. Seeing Serena's reluctance to look for her Shauna had a feeling she was thinking about her crush and what he was doing right now.

''He's fine. It's Ash we're talking about. Except for me telling him to keep quiet when has he ever let you down?''

''I still haven't forgiven you completely for what you made Ash do.'' Referring to the veil they kept over her and her safety the entire time. They were on speaking terms but it would take a good long while before Serena would be completely over it. Nodding over to Serena she understood.

 _''_ _I know. And I'm sure you'll never will knowing how much you like him.''_ As Shauna asked herself if Ash and his two tagalongs were faring any better.

* * *

''There's nothing out here. Why are we here?'' As the young brown haired guard complained as he climbed a small cliff. He and his partner were only supposed to make sure the boy wouldn't do anything out of line. It looked to him like Ash was purposely scaling small cliffs in order to shake the two off.

Ash and his Pokémon had decent walking pace to them yet the two guards that were following him had trouble keeping up. They weren't used to traversing such rocky terrain preferring the city more than the wasteland they were in.

''Because Lycanroc led us here.'' All the reason he needed. Ash continued following the Rock type around. Wherever his Pokémon would lead them Ash would follow right behind him. If it wasn't for his two guests right now. Ash looked up to his Lycanroc who also looked down waiting on them and cursed himself for actually making that mistake yesterday.

 _''_ _For Serena. You promised her.''_ Talking to himself in the third person made him show that his patience was running thin. He didn't make the distance he wanted because Ash and his Pokémon had to slow down continuously to allow the men to catch up. Sure they were just doing their job but he wanted a bit more privacy then this to think about Serena in peace.

He didn't know what came over him when he told her he wanted to be alone. This was the first time he actively separated himself from a friend on purpose. He had times when he lost a battle and needed to be alone, this was the first time a person was the reason he wanted nothing to do with anyone.

There was just something about Serena that confused him but in a good way. All this time on Mount Silver he believed he was as strong as they come. Having a history of being knocked down a couple of pegs by another strong trainer it prevented him from being too cocky but he was confident he could give anyone a good battle right now. In the face of danger he was as calm and collected you could be.

Facing Legendaries, Champions, criminal organizations like Team Rocket and Team Flare, wild Pokémon, League battles and disadvantages all around didn't make him scared the slightest bit. So why is Serena capable of making him nervous just by being around him when they were alone? It was stressing Ash out. More than a Team Union knight ever did. And it infuriated him on why he couldn't figure it out by himself and that he left her in the dust.

 _''_ _After everything I did to her why is she so patient with me? She should've turned her back on me a long time ago. Especially after what I just did to her. Am I really deserving of her friendship? It's like I keep making one mistake after another. Just what is wrong with me? It isn't affecting my battling in anyway but when I'm not working out with my Pokémon I feel lonely. But how can I feel lonely when Pikachu is always on my shoulder?''_

And his two well dressed followers didn't make matters any better.

''Are you sure there's anything here? Anything of relevance whatsoever?'' Ville complained too. The elder of the dressed men was trained to protect people in city environments and the desolate wasteland that the Sky Trainer facility was placed in was not one of them.

''No. All the more reason for us to go deeper into the canyons.'' And Ash's behavior against Valle and Hall showed that Serena was getting under his skin. This reaction was met with reluctance by one of the two guards.

''Even deeper? Oh come on!'' Hall's call echoed of the walls and was heard by some Sky Trainers who came flying above them circling to see what was going on. Cursing his luck again he hoped that Shauna, Palermo and Aria were properly taking care of Serena while he was out here getting frustrated. Hoping with all his might that the Dusk Lycanroc would find something soon.

* * *

A bit shorter than normal. Any complaints of chapter length won't be heard. I won't hear you over the sound of me drowning in nostalgia. Team Rainbow Rocket!

And Sonic Forces comes out this week. And Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon the week after that. And my private life is really catching up to me now. And it's almost X-mas. And it's nearly 2018. Where does the time go for crying out loud?

Boy am I going to be busy these next few weeks. This means updates might not come as frequent as I'd like too but I'll still work on my stories in between.

See you around


	42. Chapter 42, Someone else is searching

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 42, Someone else is searching

* * *

In a quiet forest somewhere between Cyllage City and Shalour City a young teenage girl was enjoying the forest's tune. She enjoyed the outside much more than the city life itself. There was just something peaceful of being all alone out here with nobody around to bother you. Being raised and taught in a green environment allowed her to appreciate the wonders of nature even more.

 _''_ _You just can't get a view like this in the city. All the street lights affect the glow of the stars. It just isn't pure anymore.''_

She had long silver hair trailing off the back of her head and ocean blue eyes. Her hair being contained to a ponytail by two strings of pearls flowing just below her waistline. A pink star was being used as a hairclip to keep it from falling into her eyes. A small jacket opened up that exposed the white shirt she was wearing and a frilly skirt was placed around her hips. White sneakers and dark blue pants completed the outfit.

Not saying anything her enjoyment of the night sky was broken by a scream filled with terror. With this dark night currently in the sky she had a pretty curious tendency to check out where it came from. The silver haired girl ran up to the place where the scream came from.

 _''_ _Might as well check it out.''_

Going to where the desperate scream came from the female saw a younger female on her knees next to two Pokémon crying her heart out. She wasn't dressed in much but her red pajama and her black hair was all out of shape. Going up to the younger girl asking what's wrong her green eyes were filled with tears.

''I…he…Swinub and Hoppip…couldn't do…'' The teenage girl looked over to the two fallen Pokémon. Two tiny creatures compared to the hulking polar bear that was facing them. Just from looking at it the girl didn't stood much chance. The white bear looked like he was enjoying its domination against the Swinub and Hoppip.

''Only two. What a shame. I was hoping for a full set.'' A man covered his head with a large hunting hat covering his hair leaving his face hidden in the darkness of night. Dressed up in a brown leather jacket, brown shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots was swinging something around what looked like two colorful keys fixed to a key ring.

''Ah perfect. Another victim. Care to battle me?'' Seeing the teenage girl looking over the scene he eyed his next victim. Seeing the girl broken on her knees next to the ball of fluff and pink didn't do her peaceful mood from before any good. She needed to vent out her frustration and this guy was going to be a suitable target to her wrath.

 _''_ _So this guy thinks he can get away with stealing people's trophies? I might get some enjoyment out of this one.''_ Her resolve certain the silver haired girl challenged the man.

''I guess I can spare a few minutes. This won't take too long. Before I start beating you what's your name?'' She clearly was confident about her abilities as a trainer. The man didn't want to give away his own name preferring himself to be shrouded in secrecy like the rest of his group.

''Let me introduce myself. I'm part of a group called the Wipers.''

''Wipers? Does that mean you do windows?'' The girl placing a hand on her hip smugly right now. This infuriated the man on the opposite side hiding behind a Beartic.

''I'm not doing anything until you bet something of your own. How about that ring your wearing on your wrist? A shiny ring like that would make a good profit. How about it Beartic, you're up for another one?'' The Freezing Pokémon roared loudly trying to impose his large stature on the silver haired girl. The teenage girl was knowing what it was trying to do.

 _''_ _Let me show you scary.''_ Clutching a Pokéball in her hand she was ready to end it pretty fast for the young crying girl and to get her keys back. And she had a Pokémon on her that was quite impatient to battle.

''Kommo-o. Battle Dance.'' The ball popped open and a smaller Pokémon then the Beartic showed up. Kommo-o is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon covered in scaly armor. Most of its body is gray with some lighter gray areas as well as yellow and red markings. The top of its head is covered by an elaborate arrangement of scales as well as the rest of his body and the tip of his tail.

 _''_ _So this guy thinks he can get his hands on my Z-ring? If he's lucky I won't have to use it.''_

''A Dragon type. Perfect. Use Blizzard.'' As the attack's name said a huge chill erupted from the Freezing Pokémon's mouth. Lenore was frozen in fear having experienced the attack before. This was exactly the same cold feeling she felt when her keys were stolen. The girl and her dragon didn't look like they were being affected at all despite the type disadvantage they had.

''Iron Defense.'' The Scaly Pokémon rolled up into a ball and it shone a bright silver. To the outside eye it was like the Dragon was going to cover himself with a thick sheet of metal to keep the cold of his body. The Beartic kept piling on the cold with the Scaly Pokémon still being curled up.

''Was that your attack? Sorry, I thought it was a nice midnight breeze.'' She mocked the Beartic's weak attack. Is if this was all he got she'd better end this quick. Her Kommo-o always wanted to test an opponent's strength and didn't like to face weak opponents. She'd better finish this fast before the scaly Pokémon would get the wrong idea that his opponent was pathetically weak.

''Now use Fury Swipes.'' The white bear again came out with his claws to shave away the health from the Scaly Pokémon. The silver haired girl had enough of it. This guy wasn't all that strong and she wanted to get back to her relaxing night and decided to wrap this up.

''Clanging Scales.'' The Dragon type uncurled startling the Beartic stopping it's swiping. Kommo-o smashed two of his scales on his arms together creating a loud noise that echoed through the forest and a shockwave that blew the white bear away. Continuing his flight the Beartic became unconscious because of the impact against the tree.

The young girl next to her Pokémon was stunned. Unable to say anything after the display of power and her ears still ringing from the last attack. Not really happy but more stunned that she won that easily. The Wiper meanwhile didn't wanted to held up his end of the bargain.

''I might've lost. But you'll never get them back.'' Holding the key ring teasingly in front of him. Suddenly a brown flash swooped in to the end of his arm and yanked the keying out if his hand leaving him with no more leverage on the two girls.

''Great catch Noctowl.'' The silver haired girl praised the Flying type Pokémon. The brown plumed bird flapped his wings keeping his position beside her. Now with the prize safe there was just one more thing to do.

''Could you use Hypnosis on him?'' She asked of the Flying type. His red eyes shined brighter and he stared directly at the mercenary for hire. The attack was quite potent with the man already blinking and struggling to stay on his feet.

''You…you…ll..pay…'' He didn't finish his line before he fell to the ground with a thud. Using a rope she normally used to climb small cliffs she used it to tie up the Wiper and to keep him secure till someone would find him. What happens from this point on with him she didn't care. She had more important matters to attend to.

''I think these belong to you.'' The Noctowl with her landed on her arm and presented the key ring in his beak to the younger girl. With her keys back in safe hands the Noctowl took flight again going into the deep and dark forest away from the two girls. Leaving them and their Pokémon alone.

''Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you then I would never…'' The silver haired girl cut her off knowing where this was going. She was just relived she got her awards back.

''You've worked hard for those. I might not know much about them but they definitely meant a lot to you and your Pokémon. Just be careful next time okay?'' The Noctowl came flying back with two Sitrus berries, one in each talon. Throwing them next to the small Swinub and Hoppip the two eagerly swallowed the berry each one feeling immediately better thanks to the berries mysterious healing properties.

''What are you going to do with him? Aren't you scared he's going to come after you with some of his friends?'' The performer pointing over to the sleeping man. She found it weird the elder of the two would just leave him tied up there without calling the authorities. She might've won this one but maybe next time he would bring a few others with him and overwhelm her perhaps.

''Won't be much of a problem. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself.'' The silver haired girl reassured the young girl that nothing could or would happen and if he was going after her then the young girl would be safe.

 _''_ _I hope they will come up with something better than this guy. I need a proper go at someone before things really go south. I need a proper warm-up.''_

''Once again thank you. You too Kommo-o. And especially you Noctowl.'' The young girl ran up to the dragon and hugged her intensely. She cuddled and petted the Pokémon saying thank you over and over. Kommo-o kept his cool demeanor and didn't understood why he was being thanked. They only did the right thing. Noctowl was next with his head being petted.

''You raised them both well.''

 _''_ _Noctowl isn't my Pokemon. He belongs to the man who trained me. I'm just borrowing him for now and he's along for the ride.''_ No reason for the young girl to know that piece of intel. She didn't had to know anything about why she was here to begin with. They were on a mission that her mentor send her out on.

''How can I ever repay you?'' The performer looking at her in appreciation. She was indebted with the silver haired girl and owed her a huge favor. The teenage girl meanwhile returned her Dragon type into his ball.

''Well there's something you can do for me. You're a Pokémon performer right?''

''Uh huh. That's why I have two Princess keys. I'm going to compete in the next Master Class and become the Kalos Queen after Serena and keep doing the good work she's been doing. Do you know how wonderful she is? Did you see her perform one day? Isn't she amazing?'' It was clear the young girl was a big fan of the Kalos Queen as she continued to ramble on. The teenage girl however didn't have much interest in showcases.

''Were you at the recent dance party at the Battle Chateau?'' But seeing as this young girl before her was a Pokémon Performer maybe she could help her more then she just did.

''No. I was training for the next showcase. I only need one more key. I really wanted to go though and see her in person. But it won't beat the feeling I'll get when we're on stage together for the first time.'' The teenage girl was not happy to hear she wasn't there in person. She wanted to know about something a bit more specific that happened that night.

''Did you hear about a trainer with a Greninja who was at the Battle Chateau? I'm looking for him right now. Any idea where he might be?''

''Team Union is after Serena and her friends. She's being held at the Sky Trainer facility and nobody is allowed to go in and out of the area without Palermo's permission. I don't know for sure and it's a guess, but if he's friends with her then it's a good shot he's there as well.''

Of course the talk in the Performers society was about the Kalos Queen and her associates being guarded because somebody had it out for them. It was hard not to miss so why the silver haired girl didn't know about it was a mystery to her but decided to refrain from telling just because she saved her skin just now.

''So that's only through Reflection Cave by going in at Shalour City and then I'll pretty much come out the other side of it right?'' The performer nodded yes. The silver haired girl had heard enough. Saying her goodbye she wished the young girl the best of luck in the future and to stay out of trouble.

''Can I go with you for tonight? I'm scared. Could you help me get to Shalour City?'' The teenage figured something like this would happen. But shooting her down after what she just went through might leave the wrong impression. She was about to go to sleep herself before this little situation happened.

''I never got your name though. I'm Lenore.'' The young performer introduced herself. The silver haired wasn't really one to give her name away freely. But seeing how she helped her with a huge detail of information on where the person she was looking for would be, the least she could give her was her name.

''Nina. I'm Nina.''

* * *

Yeah, just like Ash and Serena right now I needed a break from them. So I figured it would be a good opportunity to introduce a new character(s).

So yeah the Wipers. Not much to worry about in the end. Not in the way I've been writing Ash thus far. They're the Kalos version of Team Rocket. Just a nuisance and nothing more. Or is there some bigger intentions behind them?

Speaking of intentions. Meet Nina. Seems like a nice girl. So why is she looking for Ash like our main baddies are?

What do you think? Friend or foe?

See you around.


	43. Chapter 43, Moving along

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 43, Moving along

* * *

"Why not? If stories come out of you beating Wipers with ease they would think twice before messing with people badges and Princess keys again."

"Keeping the element of surprise is all. If too many people find out about me it will take away any shock they can have. I'd like to keep them guessing."

"Who's them?" Lenore wondered.

Nina was related to the criminal threat in Kalos known as Team Union. She knew there will be a point where she would show herself to the public as well but now wasn't the time. All she could do right now is to distance herself from people who have nothing to do with them.

"People you should avoid at all cost. The way things are going I'm sure you'll find them out soon enough. Just try and avoid anyone dangerous." Nina warned her new friend/associate.

"Why are you looking for him anyway? Is he a bad guy in some way?"

Lenore and Nina were on their way to Shalour City. Nina agreed to escort the young performer to the safe area of the city. When the young black-haired girl would be safe the silver haired girl would continue her way looking for the trainer with the Greninja.

"I'm looking for a good battle with him. He's a former finalist of the Kalos League. And I always wanted to battle with a Greninja."

Lenore found it quite strange. Greninja is a common Pokémon in Kalos because it evolves from the Water starter Froakie. What made this particular Greninja so special compared too anyone else's was the question she asked her savoir.

"How well is your history?" Nina asked in return.

"In what subject?" Performers had to train themselves in all types of subjects. The open round of a showcase was always a surprise. You never knew if it involved dressing up Pokémon, baking or a quiz of some sort.

"Rocks, crystals and spirits." Lenore took a wild guess at Nina's topics.

"You mean like fossils, Mega Stones and Ghost types?" The savior shook her head. Lenore had one of them right but it was better for the young girl to know as little as possible at what she meant in the first place.

At hearing the cryptic topic the young performer knew she wasn't getting anything out of Nina without getting to deep into Kalos history. Just why exactly was her rescuer being so secretive? Why not have a history lesson on the road? It would shave of time of their journey and maybe the performer could learn something from the older girl.

"You're not making any sense."

"A lot of things I do don't make sense. I don't want anyone to know about me yet I saved you from that guy knowing fully well you want to talk about my heroics. I have a weak spot for people who need help even if I don't show it very well." Lenore meanwhile was getting more and more confused about the silver haired girl. Instead of getting to know Nina better only more questions on who she really was came to her.

"Listen. I promised I would help you get to Shalour City safely. If you want to repay the favor you think you owe me, make sure not to tell anybody about me." Forget secretive. Downright suspicious right now.

"Is the guy you're looking for a bad guy? Is Serena in danger? Is she going to be okay? You're going to stop him right?" Lenore started to get worried right now. The Kalos Queen was her idol and if she was in danger she'd have to warn her somehow.

"No need to worry. If he does anything wrong I guarantee you that Serena would be okay. I'd help her the same way I did with you. You just focus on getting that last key. As long as you do that you get to go on stage with her." If the boy wasn't anything like how Nina was expecting him to be he'd be her enemy. She knew nothing about him but that he was Greninja's trainer and that her mentor send her out to locate him.

"This is where we part ways." Nina found a good enough spot to leave Lenore to her own fate. At the edge of Shalour City Nina had her own path to follow. A path that would bring her closer in completing her training under her mentor.

The young Performer was saddened by Nina's goodbye. The silver haired girl was a mystery Lenore wanted to solve. She could learn so much more from her and would've liked at least one training session with her to get stronger and defend herself from a Wiper next time she would run into one.

"Don't you want to stop at the Pokémon Center?" The Performer wondered. They'd been walking together for a while and maybe Nina needed to catch her breath.

"No need. Kommo-o and Noctowl aren't really that tired and I really need to get a move on if I want to find him." Lenore hoped she could have stayed longer with her. But it was clear the girl was in quite a hurry to find the Greninja trainer. Before Nina could walk away and resume her path to locate the trainer Lenore said her goodbye.

"Good luck Nina. I hope I get to see you again. If I make it to the Master Class will you come watch me?"

"When. There is no if." The silver haired girl told the younger one.

"When you get to the Master Class. You are going to make it there right?" It sounded if Lenore was doubting her own abilities. Was she going to fail at the final hurdle? Lenore shook her head and was for sure she would get her final key and get to perform alongside Serena.

"Depends on what is going on at that point in time. I'll at least try and watch somewhere." Nina couldn't make a promise she might not be able to keep.

The mysterious girl made her way through Shalour City on the way to the Reflection Cave. Saving the girl from a thief was some sort of blessing in disguise. At least she had a clue on where her target could be and didn't wasted anytime before she was surrounded by mirrors.

* * *

As the day before Ash and his Pokémon were making quick work of the terrain. Not a cliff to steep or deep to walk on they were making good progress. The same couldn't be about both Ville and Hall.

"Can we take a break?" The younger of the two asked. Hall really had trouble keeping up and it was starting to wear on Ash's patience.

"Fine. Guess we can sit down for about 5 minutes." Now that the two were sitting on the ground catching their breath Ash was getting closer and closer at just telling Charizard and Noivern to grab the two gaurds and fly them back to the Sky Trainer facility.

Taking an quiet little place away from the two complaining gaurds he tended and checked over his Lycanroc.

It was times like these Ash looked over his Pokémon and reminisced about who they were before this point. Like most of his captures, the Wolf Pokémon had a story behind it and it always brought back fond memories about how they met in Alola.

As a Rockruff it just lived at Professor Kukui's house until he started to play with it daily. And when the pup came back home one night bruised and burned, the two humans discovered what it was doing the writing was pretty much on the wall.

Ash caught him after Kukui suggested it and since then became another part of his ever growing family.

He had an ambition to grow stronger and evolve into a Lycanroc. Eventually evolving into one but not the regular type of evolution you came to expect from the Rockruff line.

And remembering the times Lycanroc grew enraged over his fur being messed up. Sure he grew out of it for the most part but there were still occasions that the Wolf Pokémon grew angry at someone messing up his mane.

Serena was quite good at grooming her Pokémon. Always looking in prime condition for their performances. Lycanroc didn't allow anyone but Ash clean him. But he liked Serena's Pokepuffs so maybe she would be the first. Maybe as a reward for finding the knight they're looking for.

Speaking of the Kalos Queen the two gaurds started talking about her.

"So Hall. Did you ask Serena out on a date yet?"

Palermo gave the two guards the objective to find out more about Ash. Ever since the producer found out Serena was crushing on the trainer she wanted to know a bit more about him.

What were his hobby's , what is his favourite Pokémon, what's his favourite type of food and what exactly does Serena mean to him?

And they were intent on making it as awkward as possible after the stunt he pulled on their collague.

"No I haven't yet Ville." The younger security guard played along with the plan his comrade explained to him before they went with Ash into the valley.

"Charizard and Noivern starting to sound really tempting right now." They were just talking about Serena. Nothing wrong with talking about someone who you work with right?

So why exactly did a nasty feeling crawl all over him?

"Ash. You know Serena pretty well right? Can you tell me what she likes so I can impress her?" Hall asked. Ash not being aware of their ruse grew slowly agitated.

"Can't you figure it out yourself? You work for her teacher after all."

"The relationship she has with the boss is pure business. Can you tell me what she's like when she's not performing her duties as Kalos Queen?" The older man noted. Serena has never been on a date with anyone as far as they knew. Loads of fan mail always came in for the performer and she even shot down other famous people who requested one.

"She likes baking, dancing, training with her Pokémon and dressing up. Figure the rest out yourself." Pikachu and Lycanroc weren't used to their trainer being so defensive about someone. Just what was going on with their trainer?

"Is that all you know about her?"

"I said figure it out for yourself. I'm not going to make your job any easier. And you don't stand much change anyway. I heard from Shauna she already likes someone else." This bit of information would certainly help them to get a raise from their boss.

"And who might that be then?"

For guys who were just watching him they were definitely asking a lot of questions about his friend. Luckily for Ash the 5 minutes of rest were over and he couldn't wait to continue on in the direction they were travelling.

"Ask Shauna if she wants to tell you. Now shut up and follow me." He had no intention of waiting on them anymore. As long they would keep in eyesight Ash would venture on, only stopping if he went to far ahead.

* * *

Spelling mistakes might happen because of reasons. Also why this chapter is shorter than usual. I need to pick it up next time though.

Question for you guys. Every time a new Pokémon appears in this story I always give a description of what it looks like. Since you guys are Pokémon fans as much I am, should I just skip the explanation of how they look like? I feel like I am just wasting time.

See you around


	44. Chapter 44, Infiltration

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 44, Infiltration

* * *

Looking from on top of a hill Nina saw the valley where the Sky Trainer facility was located. According to the performer she rescued the boy she was looking for should be around the canyons she was observing from afar. Nina made her way on the path that lead to the Sky Trainer valley seeing it being guarded by a foursome of men dressed in black suits.

"Seems like the place is shut down just like Lenore said." These guys really took the security of there Kalos Queen quite seriously. People in flight suits were flying over it all around. Travelling by foot undetected would be a hard ordeal but it was a risk she needed to take. Coming with a plan to get in she took a Pokeball from her belt.

"Swanna. I need your help." Nina called out her trusty Flying type. The White Bird Pokémon was ready to hear her trainers command.

"Fly through the canyons and search for the boy with the description I gave you. Meet me inside after you found something. If not go approximately 20 miles northwest from this spot. I'm counting on you." The swan took flight leaving her trainer behind. Nina would have to find another way in. Flying over them was impossible with all the aerial personal around. Going by foot would be a bit more subtle.

"Can you put them to sleep with Hypnosis?" She turned to her mentor's Noctowl. He would be a crucial part of a plan to slip past the outpost they had set up. With her strength she could probably plow through them but subtlety right now was required.

The Noctowl flew towards the outpost and was sitting on a make shift table they had set up. One of the guards looked over to the table and noticed the owl just sitting there doing nothing. One of his colleagues asked him what's wrong.

"It's just a Noctowl from out of the woods." The man sitting at the table replied.

"Aren't they not catchable in Kalos?" The other noted.

"You need to brush up on your Pokémon locations. They are catchable. Just not around here. They tend to make their nests more east of the region."

"So why is it here then?"

"Must be looking for berries or something in the woods nearby. It probably wants nothing from us as long as we just let it be."

"So why are his eyes glowing red then?"

The two men couldn't look away and fell asleep because of the Flying type's sudden attack. Having no chance to defend themselves a thud was heard with their bodies crashing to the ground.

This drew the attention from the two other guards. Wanting to check what was going on they also became ensnared by the Noctowl's glowing eyes.

Seeing everybody at the outpost fast asleep, Nina knew this was her opportunity to sneak in.

Not making too much noise she went past the outpost without anyone or anything noticing her. Asking her mentor's Pokémon to look over them until they would wake up. She didn't want them to be defenseless too other wild Pokémon and be the cause of them being taken away.

Looking for a sheltered place to hide from the Sky Trainers she would now wait for her Swanna to return.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the canyon Ash had took on to cover more ground today. With Lycanroc leading the pack.

It was clear that putting up with Palermo's men was putting a strain on him. And Lycanroc not being able to find something made him wonder if he wasn't just wasting time.

And with his two "observers" asking about Serena during every break they took he was ready to snap if he didn't find something soon.

 _"As if Hall has any chance on going on a date with Serena."_ He didn't know why this was bothering him so much. Serena was free to go out with anyone she pleased. The books he read during his time on Mount Silver mentioned that the age he was now people would be developing other interests. Interests Ash never had any interest in.

The younger guard just asked something about his friend. So why was it every time they started talking about the Kalos Queen he was ready to hit back in a negative way.

She was driving him up the wall. He still felt regret about lying to her but every time the honey blonde Performer came up it started a feeling in him which he never felt before.

His heart would speed up but he would be filled with guilt at the same time. Always ready to praise her but every time someone else did it Ash did become a bit angry. The happy memories they made during their first journey, were overshadowed by the negative stuff that happened the last couple of weeks.

He would do anything for her. Not because of any type of guilt but because he wanted to. Serena deserved everything she has ever worked for and he felt it wasn't nearly enough. Serena never asked for much, yet he was ready to give the world to her. If she asked it from him to jump off a bridge he would do it in a heartbeat.

Ash found it disturbing she had so much control over him and yet he didn't mind it one bit. Just what was it that made him act like this?

Unbeknown to Ash and his Pokémon, a white bird Pokémon was eyeing them from up high. Now having located the boy her owner send her out to find she flew to the rough location they would meet up again.

* * *

The silver haired girl was resting up waiting for trusty Swanna to return. Ever since she and her mentor heard about Team Union they were making preparations for the upcoming conflict.

It was still crazy a girl like her was in the situation she was now.

Being raised in Fortree City in Hoenn she was always close to nature. Spending her day's just playing in the forest with Pokémon made her love them with all her heart.

Fortree City was a good home to her but she knew there was so much more out there. Nina has only seen a small portion of it when she was a child.

Eventually setting out into the world to discover more beauties in nature, a fateful encounter one day changed her whole perspective on the world.

There weren't a lot of people who had a connection with her Pokémon like she did. Not until she met her mentor one day.

The man showed her the potential she could unlock within herself. At first when she started her training with him she was a bit sceptic, but as the days went by she devoted herself entirely to her mentors teachings.

He taught her how to battle, he taught her how to scheme, to stay calm in any situation and keep pushing through till she reached her goal. Nina wouldn't be the person she is right now without the mans guidance and for showing her a world she never knew existed.

And the moment she heard there would be another person like her, she was more determined than ever to find him and recruit him for the upcoming conflict.

Despite the upcoming conflict she was looking forward to putting all her skills she gained during training to practice. And the Greninja trainer would be the first one to see the full results of it. It would be a good warm up before things turned really bad and the best way to get to know him.

Seeing something white land in front of the shelter she was in she eagerly waited her response. Nodding its long neck Nina knew the time was near.

"You found him? Where?" The excitement was easily notable in her voice. Finally she would meet him after all this time. Getting up from her that she knew she now had a date with destiny.

"Lead the way." The Long Neck Pokémon took flight and was going to lead the silver haired girl to her target.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and once again Ash and his companions made camp for the night. Another day gone without picking up the trail of any kind made him all believe that the knight they were looking for wasn't around.

If anything these last few days were just a waste of time and energy. Not even once did Lycanroc get triggered in anyway out here in the canyons. Maybe it was time to head back to the Sky Trainer facility and do some additional Sky training for his upcoming battle.

Speaking of the type of Pokémon that was going to be used during that battle a Pokémon of that type landed next to him.

"A Noctowl? Don't tell me this is one of you two right?" It didn't look like anything like Ash's own Noctowl which had a rare yellow plumage and was smaller than the regular one sitting next to him.

Before either of the two guards could answer, with red eyes glowing the Owl Pokémon put the two gaurds to sleep. Ash appreciated the silence right now but where did it come from all of a sudden and was it going to put him to sleep as well?

"Hey you. What's the idea?" The bird flew up a cliff and sat down on a girl's shoulder. One of the most distinctive features of the girl was her long silver hair which was braided into a ponytail with two pearl hairbands.

"For a guy who likes to show his face in public your pretty hard to find. I've been looking all over for you." A Swanna on her left side this girl seemed to posses two Flying type Pokémon.

And the next "Rules of Conduct" battle he would be involved in, putting two and two together he came to a conclusion.

Meanwhile Nina herself was also observing him. His clothing looked nearly the same as a Greninja but it could be just coincidence. His ability and Greninja's appearance would be more important.

"Are you the Greninja trainer from the Battle Chateau?" The intruder asked him. Pikachu's cheeks were already sparking ready to take down the girl. The Dusk Lycanroc bared his fangs. Even if the silver haired girl wasn't the person he was trying to smell out she was still trespassing.

"What if I am? Are you a knight of Team Union? I've dealt with two of you already and you'll be number 3 if you are." There had to be a reason why she would ask for Greninja specifically. Ash knew he had the advantage. Even with his two followers asleep the moment a battle would break out every Sky Trainer within 10 miles at least would be here.

"So you've met them already. Good. Then you know why I'm here." From the way she spoke about them the girl wasn't a part of Team Union and had earlier encounters with them.

Nina meanwhile started to have hope it was him. He already battled two of them already and those guys didn't challenge any other trainers often.

But only one way to know for sure. The method her mentor told her to know someone best. And it was a method she came to love.

"Battle me."

* * *

So Ash and Nina finally meet. I wanted to get this one out of the way since this is the point I've been working towards which is going dictate the rest of how the story goes.

I hope I won't disappoint you guys next time round.

See you around.


	45. Chapter 45, People and Pokémon like us

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 45, People and Pokémon like us

* * *

"Primarina, Rhyperior. Battle dance." Nina send out her two Pokémon. She was on a strict time limit. Knowing exactly that every noise that came from here would create an echo she wanted to make this quick let's see if the boy was exactly what she thought he was.

"Pikachu, Lycanroc. You ready?" Even with the amount of distance to travel the last couple of days Ash had all the confidence in his Pokémon's stamina.

"Thunderbolt." The small yellow mouse gathered up electricity and fired it like he did so many times before. The streak of lightning speeded towards the mermaid looking Pokémon they wanted to get more information out of the female trainer.

Nina meanwhile was on a strict time limit. She would have loved taking her time with him but with all those trainers and guards around she had to make it quick.

"I'm not going to waste any second. Time is short. Primarina, Aqua Tail." The mermaid like Pokémon slapped her tailfin into the ground and small torrent of water came out shielding her from the Thunderbolt.

"Rhyperior, Rock Blast." Raising it's bulky arms it fired off small rocks towards the Wolf Pokémon. Lycanroc effortlessly dodged the rocks and was ready for a counterstrike.

"Stone Edge." Instead of fighting fire with fire Ash was going to fight rock with rock. Small sharp pointy pebbles started to rotate around the Wolf Pokémon and fired them off to the two enemies stationed.

"Primirina, Bubble Beam." The Soloist Pokémon created a bunch of colorful bubbles from the tip of her nose creating a shield made of bubbles protecting herself and Rhyperior.

Ash having experience with the balloons the Popplio line produced was still impressed that they managed to block Lycanroc's Stone Edge like that.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." Firing of another bolt of lightning at the bubbles Pikachu managed to pop them. The bubbles all but gone Ash took the moment to learn a bit more about his mysterious opponent.

"You're not from around here are you?" As far Ash knew about it there weren't many people with the Alolan Water type starter in Kalos. And the longer he battled her the more curious he became about what she could do.

"Clever observation. Like I said. But time is short. I wished to talk to you somewhere else when we have some more privacy." The defensive route was to test his strength. Despite his attacks not working they had proper power behind them. Only a short list of people managed to break her balloon shield. At least Ash's other Pokémon packed a punch. But now was the time to kick it up a notch.

And to see if he really was the one.

"Let our hearts combine in song. Like notes of a melody to create perfect harmony." The Soloist Pokémon became engulfed in a sphere of water. Thinking it was a new attack he didn't hear about yet Ash was on his guard.

The sphere of water disappeared and Pikachu couldn't believe what he was seeing. He only saw something like this only once before and it involved his best friend.

Instead of the light blue hair that the Primarina line normally possessed its hair was now just as silver as his female opponent. And in her right fin she held a small harp that was made out of water. The girl mimicked her Water type's stance as if she was a mermaid herself.

Even if Ash wanted to do anything his mind screamed that he should not be battling her and listen.

Ash thought he was the only one who was capable of doing a feat like that. And now this girl with her Primarina came out of nowhere and showed him there were others with a Bond Phenomenon.

"You're just like me…"

"Your Greninja?" She read his mind. Ash wasn't curious anymore. Intrigued by the girls knowledge he didn't have the mental capacity to ask the silver haired girl anything. Ash realized she knew about him and Ash Greninja. And more then he ever would find out on his own.

"Now that I have your attention you know about the coming conflict right?" This was the whole reason Nina was send to find him. Together they would stop the upcoming conflict that her mentor predicted and the reports of Mega Evolution not working.

"Who are you? Do you know what's going on between me and Greninja and why you can do that as well? And what is the upcoming conflict?" Ash meanwhile was filled with so many questions. This meeting with the mysterious girl gave him the possibility to find out what exactly his bond with Greninja meant. And what was the conflict she spoke about?

"Who is your master?" The silver haired girl asked him. Was he honestly clueless about it all?

"My master?" Nina raised an eyebrow over this. Didn't he receive any training before?

"The man who trained you to use your Battle Bond?"

"Battle Bond? Wasn't this called Bond Phenomenon?" The boy ignorantly responded.

It's no wonder he was missing the most basic of knowledge. If the boy was going to be of use he needed to get up to speed rapidly. Looks like her master needed to give him a crash course. Who knows how long they have left.

"I urge you to come with me and meet my master. He will answer all the questions about you and your Greninja."

"Is your master also capable of what you are now? What we can do?"

"He told me everything there is to know about this. I thought I was a freak. But he showed me this is a gift and that I should embrace it. And if you like battling as much as I do, he is much more powerful than I am. He'll tell you everything you want to know." The key to his and Greninja's Bond Phenomenon was standing right in front of him. And she claimed her master could do it as well.

"And why exactly Team Union is so eager to battle you alone." Nina added. The lure of going with her was almost irresistible now. Ash found it weird that they only came out to battle him. What made him so special compared to anyone else? And the reason why he was picked compared to Champion's and Gym Leaders who were held in higher regard.

This could've been an once in a lifetime chance for him. But sadly he couldn't go.

"I need to find someone who's looking to hurting my friend. I want to come but I can't. Can you tell me what I want to know?" Ash still needed to find the guy who's after Serena. Until that chapter was a closed book he didn't wanted to leave her. The girl gave him a suggestion.

"You tried seeing him out?" Ash looked confused. This look didn't do Nina's hope any favors. Again he was missing the most basic of Battle Bond knowledge.

"You do at least know you can see intention right?" Another skill her mentor taught her. This ability gave her a good judge of character. Lying to her was impossible when she mastered it. It made her believe him even if she didn't see Greninja's special form in person.

"I…what? You could do that?" He was really testing her patience.

"For crying out loud. You see if a person is hostile or not. Or see how friendly they are. Depends on what you were blessed with." Maybe if she told him what exactly it entailed he would come and look for her and her mentor. A more private place in which only they could talk. For their ears and eyes only. Until then.

"I'm giving you this one for free. You can see the evil or good in a person depending on your partner. I can see the good in you. You're bright blue. Not many people have that much positive energy." When the girl finished her explanation, Ash remembered why exactly Zygarde choose Greninja to help him.

Just before he would leave Kalos the first time round, Greninja and Ash could see the negative energy left by Team Flare. That ability was the reason Zygarde asked him to help him get rid off the vines. Only the Ninja Pokémon could help him speed up the process.

Now that Ash knew he could also use this ability on people he is going back to the sky training facility and scout every last one of Palermo's entourage to see if there isn't a mole in their midst. And Palermo herself as well.

But it still begged the question.

"Who are you and how do you know this?"

"My name is Nina. My Battle Bond partner Primarina. We travelled from far away to find you cause we need to stick together. We are a dying breed."

"Dying breed? What are you talking about? And you still didn't tell me about the conflict." Seeing the guards stir a bit Nina had to keep it short. And seeing some Sky Trainers come to them because of the commotion she had to go now.

"I'm not going to give anymore answers. If you want them all come see my master. I'll be going to Snowbelle City. You'll find me at the edge of the forest. You have one week. If you aren't there in time you'll never find out what type of power you could have." Returning Primarina and Rhyperior in their balls Nina climbed on her Swanna and flew away in the direction she said she would be waiting for him with Noctowl following her.

"Follow that Swanna. Get the girl who's on top of it!" Some of the Sky Trainers followed the girl out of the canyon. Even if the silver haired girl was an intruder Ash hoped she would get away.

After all, she was just like him.

Seeing her flying away the two started to wake up. Ash let out Greninja out of his Pokeball and together they assumed their special form. Greninja now being linked to his memories about the silver haired girl saw what happened. Were there really others like them? And if so, how many?

Sensing that Ash wanted to test their ability of sight Greninja eyed the two waking guards. It was incredibly faint but sharing each other's eyesight Ash could see a tiny sliver of red.

"Something happened after that Noctowl put us to sleep?" Ville wondered.

As well a good time to test it out was Ash's mindset. And to find out why they were so privy with Serena.

"Why is that Greninja looking different than any other?" Hall commentated. Why did it have a black head plate that looked like the trainer they were following? Ash meanwhile was more interested in what type of scheme they had.

"You're hiding something from me aren't you?"

"Quite a false acquisition you're giving us. What makes you think we're hiding anything?" Ville defended his young partner. The younger guard feeling relieved his superior spoke up.

"Then maybe a few more days through the canyon following me will get you to talk. See that cliff over there? We're going all the way up to get a good vantage point." Ash pointed towards the highest point in the area. Hall's face paled at seeing the peak they were going to climb.

"The boss asked us to find out what your relationship is with the Kalos Queen." The young guard confessed. So Palermo did send these two to spy on him. Ash was not in the mood after finding out that Palermo still played a trick on him.

Telling Lycanroc and Greninja they would be let out again once he flew back to the Sky Trainer facility on Noivern's back.

Palermo and him needed another talk. And it will be a good time to test his newly discovered power with seeing emotions on other people and see if there is a mole among them.

* * *

So Nina's secret is out. I have a feeling we'll see her a bit more often in the future. Yes some people have used Battle Bond OC's before and unfortunately I can't escape it either.

And yes the battle was short. Canyons tend to produce echo's. They'll have all the time in the world later.

But I had this in my head when the Sun and Moon demo came out. Too late to change it now.

Trust me. I'm bringing the lore later to back it all up.

See you around.


	46. Chapter 46, Seeing red

GS Ball unlocked

Chapter 46, Seeing red

* * *

"Something is coming this way. Looks like a Noivern." It landed in front of the tuxedo men and the who was riding it asked him something.

"Where's Palermo?" Even before Ash jumped off Noivern's back he was already questioning the guards stationed at the entrance.

"She's inside her office. Why do you want to see her?" Storming his way past them Ash was not a lot to deal with them after Hall and Ville were spying on him. On the producer's command no less.

Storming inside her office Ash was lived at the producer. In his opinion she sent two guards with him to purposely slow his progress. And the moment he found out about them interrogating him about Serena, she had quite the explaining to do.

"Ah. I see you've returned from your canyon excursion. Did you find something interesting?" The older woman feigned innocence.

"Greninja, I choose you." As the Ninja Pokémon came out of his Pokeball Palermo saw it have a completely different form than any other she'd ever seen in her old age.

"You send those two to spy on me." The producer gave her men the assignment to be as thorough as possible with the boy's emotions.

"How did you…"

"Answer." The gig was up she knew.

"I needed to know just how close you are to her." Partially true Ash wanted more. There still was a tiny bit of red around her. Faint but enough to rouse his suspicion.

"You're lying. There's something else your hiding aren't you?"

"What I'm keeping from you is not mine to tell. If you want to know that much ask Serena or Shauna. They can fill you in on it better than I can." Shauna told the producer about Serena's feelings for Ash. It was not the old woman's plight to tell the boy. Tension kept rising between the two if them again.

"I heard Ash is back. Did he find…someone on the way here and...battled him?" Seeing Ash Greninja standing in Palermo's office made Serena worry. For good reason. They only took out the form when there's a threat around.

" _Please no."_

"It's nothing. Just gather everybody in one room. If you do that I'll drop it for now."

''Drop what?" Serena asked him.

"Nothing important." It could wait for now. He was a man on a mission.

* * *

As Ash instructed Palermo gathered up the personal who weren't on duty right now.

"Why do you think she called everyone here?" Shauna asked from her best friend. Ash had just gotten back and already was causing trouble. Or did he wanted to share his findings?

"I don't know. But when I came in Ash ask for her to gather as much people here as possible." Serena had no idea what he was planning.

"So what is he going to do then?" Aria wondered herself.

"Let's wait and see."

To everyone's surprised they saw the aspiring Pokémon Master with a Pokémon that defied all description. The Greninja with the Shuriken on his back looked over every person in the room as if it was scanning them for something.

Everybody had their turn until he came to the three Performers, Serena, Shauna and Aria. When Greninja turned his gaze on the redhead he shared his sight with Ash.

While everyone in the room was mostly blue, Aria's aura was redder than her hair. The last time something was this red, were the roots that troubled the Kalos region.

"I met someone in the canyons. She told me I can see things I didn't think about before. And from what I see now is you're not Aria." Everybody in the room looked at him as if he went mad.

"What are you talking about? That's Aria. I know her better than anyone else. I've put up with a lot with you but you just crossed the line. Hereby I deny you access to the canyons." As Palermo guard was ready to get Ash out of here Lycanroc's Pokeball popped open.

The Wolf Pokémon bared its fangs and growled with blood red eyes. Any body who was going to lay a hand on Ash would have to go through him first. In his anger he smelled something foul. The same scent from the feather his trainer asked from in the Battle Chateau.

Directing his attention to the source of the smell he barked right in Aria's face. This was all the confirmation he needed.

"Quite entertaining you found me like this. Right Sheena?" Aria told the showcase promoter enjoying the bickering that was going on.

Shauna had a shocking revelation. One person calling her like that before. During the announcement of Team Union at the ball in Laverre City.

"You're the silver knight!" The brunette immediately ran over to Ash's side. If anyone was going to keep her safe it's him having already been on guard ever since he got back here.

Serena meanwhile was frozen on the spot. Was Aria really who Ash and Shauna thought she was? Was her predecessor the knight they were looking for? The one who caused her friends to lie to her?

"Aria?" Serena pleaded to her idol.

"I was hoping to stay hidden a bit longer. Drive you both a bit more crazy. Enjoy the show between you and Palermo. But it seems my cover is blown." A confession as much as they needed one. Still it begs the question.

Why is a former Kalos Queen aligning herself with a group like Team Union? The redhead looked around and was surrounded by Palermo's guard nowhere to go but looking quite relaxed.

"Oh well. Its not like you can cuff me and take me away." Serena reminded herself the previous times they were face to face with a Team Union knight. They all had some sort of leverage that prevented anyone from interrupting their battles with Ash.

"Your surrounded by a few dozen men. Why do you even have the slightest idea that you're going to Sky Battle Ash? What are you waiting for? Slap those cuffs on her." Shauna gave Aria an earful. Even if she was a long time friend and idol they had a job to do. One guard showed initiative and handcuffed the former Kalos Queen.

"Reconsider. Because if you don't you'll never see your precious Aria again." An evil smirk came across Aria's face. Making a threat that made Palermo listen. From the way she was talking she was an imposter.

This made the three women in the room uneasy. Team Union had Aria in captivity? And who just was her replacement?

"Where is she?'' The fake Aria stayed quiet. This was a clear signal to everyone that as long as she was kept her mouth would be shut as well.

"Take the cuffs off her." The producer gave the order. Now with her hands free again she rubbed her wrists and the invader started to talk.

"Instead of her let's talk about myself first. I am Lady Combine. Silver knight of Team Union and soon to be empress of the sky. Soon my legacy will extend any type of fame. But you can call me Francine."

The old woman's face grew pale. As if she had seen a ghost and in a way she did. Francine was the girl she told Ash about after their argument. There was a chance this was a different Francine but why would she say her name in front of them like that?

Tearing her face of it was made of a plastic material that functioned in giving the former Kalos Queen's appearance showing her true face now. Taking of a red wig the woman now in front of her looked like an older version of another former Kalos Queen.

A woman in her mid 40's with black hair and brown now stood before them. A huge smile on her face she got reacquainted with her old friend.

"Surprise! I can't believe you've forgotten about little old me. How's it going master?" She mockingly bowed for Palermo.

Serena and Shauna couldn't believe the situation they were in. From the sound it this Francine knew Palermo pretty well. Even going as far to calling her master.

"Thanks for those acting classes you made me do. They really came in handy these last few weeks. You never had any idea it was little old me right?"

"What's going on? And is she calling you master?" Serena just couldn't make sense of things.

"Is that hard to understand? She trained me. Just like she did you and Aria. I was the first as you will be the last." The producer could only say one thing.

"What happened to you? I thought you were gone forever."

"You never looked for me. Instead of looking for me you went looking for a replacement. You never cared about me. I was just a tool to make you money. I never should've asked you to train me." You could taste the bitterness in her words.

"She would never do that! She wants nothing more but to make other people happy. That's what being a Performer is all about." Shauna spoke up. The Team Union knight laughed loudly over that joke.

"Keep telling yourselves that Sheena. I used to be the same way. That is until she took on another student. You forgot about me didn't you? I meant nothing to you. I thought you were different. I can't believe I actually fell for the making others happy gag. A comedy act as big I've ever heard. You producers are all the same. Like a piece of clothing once you go out of fashion you're disposable. Always looking for the next trend. How about you tell the blonde about the one you think that's going to be a top contender since you and 'Aria' like to scout talent."

Serena's world shattered. Was Ash right all along about Palermo? Was she really someone like this Lusamine of the Aether Foundation in Alola? Would she end up one day like her?

"I'm here to stay. And this will be a performance you remember for the rest of your life. As long as my co-star is ready." Directing her attention to the raven haired trainer. Now that he found the source of his troubles he returned Greninja and Lycanroc. They did their job and now it was the other's turn to shine.

Ash had a lot of pent up frustration relating to this woman. She was the reason he started lying to Serena. For the longest time he's been wanting to deal with her. All the times he battled against a Team Union member they always put him in a situation in which he could not ask for help. And this time he didn't mind one bit.

"I've been ready ever since I heard about you from Shauna. This entire time I've been waiting for you. About time you showed up. I was almost afraid you were getting cold feet." Not being as emotionally attached to Aria as the people around him were he was able to put his current feelings aside. That's only because he didn't know how to feel.

He was pumped that she finally showed herself but worried about Aria's fate. And the sooner he dealt with her, the faster he could get to Snowbelle City and find the silver haired girl's mentor to tell him about his and Greninja's Bond Phenomenon.

And after he clipped her wings Francine would squeal about Aria's location.

"And now you have me all to yourself. Any of you interfere and you'll never know about my successor and what she is doing right now." Again the only against Ash clause came into effect. Leaving the room Ash followed her outside.

Everyone who was inside followed the two out, except for Palermo who slowly shuffled herself after them not much in a hurry.

 _"Just what happened to you? What did I do wrong? Why did things end up like this?"_

* * *

Finding a suitable location for their Sky Battle over a deep ravine Francine spoke out against her opponent. The poor boy had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Ready to take on the greatest Kalos Queen that has ever lived?" Ash on the other hand wasn't going to put up with any talk of her anymore.

"I've come across hundreds of you claiming to be better than Serena. And they all ended up the same way. I've got a few weeks of pay back to give. The only regret I have in all this is that I won't see her beating you instead."

Serena couldn't exactly enjoy the praise he gave her. Being too disturbed by Francine's and Palermo's past she wanted to know more about the former Kalos Queen. What happened to her to turn out like this?

"Don't worry. After I dealt with you she's next on the list. Salamence, Sky dance." The Dragon Pokémon let out a massive roar that echoed throughout the canyons showing off it's menacing power.

There was not a single bit of grace noticeable in the Dragon Pokémon. This Pokémon looked purely trained for battle and there was no trace of it ever being a Performers Pokémon. Which would be right in Ash's element.

"So it's power you want? I'll show you power. Charizard, I choose you."

* * *

Props to Rajiv A. Rajiram for guessing that Francine is the silver knight. But just showing up like the other two members would be too easy.

Next chapter. Showtime!

See you around


	47. Chapter 47, Game of Thrones

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 47, Game of Thrones

* * *

Ash's Charizard came shooting out of his Pokeball. He was more than ready to take on the Dragon type in front of him. At least this one looked challenging and not like the Hariyama Noivern Boombursted.

He'd been looking for a decent challenge. His first battle since Ash's training on Mount Silver mixed with his Charicific Valley time left many opponents feeling lackluster. Salamence looked at least decent. Maybe this one could put up a decent fight.

"So you caught a Charizard as well. Went looking for one after your League loss?" Francine looked at the Fire type. It looked more powerful then the other Charizard in his base form.

"We go way back. Not as far back as you and her but still far enough. If you think I caught him after the Kalos League you've got another thing coming. And aren't we supposed to be in flight suits for this?" Wasn't the point of a Sky Battle flying with your Pokémon. Those were the "Rules of Conduct" Francine set after all.

"A Sky Battle isn't necessarily performed in midair. I need you in one piece. I don't want you to crash like I did. At least not yet. And let's agree the first one to lose two Pokémon loses. Can I say something before we begin?" Ash wasn't in the mood for it. He wanted to use her as a stress reliever. After all the things she did to him, she would be a great stress reliever.

"Unless your telling me why you turned out like this, otherwise I won't care. I've got my own business to do after I dealt with you." He had to go and see Nina and her Primirina's mentor in Snowbelle City. And he was one battle away from knowing the truth about him and Greninja's Bond. No way was she going to stop him here.

"The two guys I faced before. The hothead and the pretty boy at the Battle Chateau?" Ash remembered them all right.

"Don't compare me to them. I actually achieved something before they joined Team Union." Lady Combine didn't held a high opinion of her fellow knights. They were just two runts who didn't know any better. At least she had purpose.

"And you threw it all away. I don't feel sorry for you. You've got something I want. Unless you're here to give it back, make the first move.'' Ash more then eager to start. Time for talk was over. And Francine opened up the act.

"Dragon Pulse." Salamence's jaw opened and a big purple energy wave shaped like a dragon blasted towards Ash's Charizard.

"Flamethrower." Smoking hot flames emerged from Charizard's mouth and collided with the Dragon Pulse. A smoke cloud came from the resulting explosion.

"Take flight and use Thunder Fang." Flapping his huge red wings the dragon took flight. His fangs filled with electricity it was more than eager to sink them into the Fire type.

"Dragon Claw." The nails on Charizard's paw extended and glowed green. The two winged Pokémon clashed with ferocious force. Due to Salamence's electric field surrounding his bite colliding with the Dragon Claw it flew back up into the sky.

"Chase him down with Dragon Claw." Charizard increased his speed in order to catch up with the Salamence. Slashing away to get a direct hit the Dragon Pokémon suddenly stopped in midair. Charizard flying over him was now ahead.

"Giga Impact." Salamence gathered all his energy and slammed into the Flame Pokémon crashing into a rock side below the two trainers a dust cloud from the impact in the rocks. Salamence now seemingly victorious Francine didn't understand why her team mates had so much trouble with him in the first place.

"Empress of the Sky like I said. Send out your next Pokémon so I can win already." The knight more than a certain over her victory.

"You okay Charizard?" Ash called over to his partner. A stream of flames shot out the dust that was created from the impact. Ash's expectation was met.

"That's the spirit. Ready to fire it up for real?"

"No matter how fired up you get. You can't win." A minor setback. It was only a matter of time before would be able to claim her price.

"We'll see about that. Flamethrower." Another stream of flames shot out the lizards mouth.

"Heat Wave." Flapping his red wings the temperature started to rise. Visible flames travelling on a gust of wind.

"Power through it." Hotter flames merged with the Heat Wave and absorbed the heat making the Flamethrower more powerful. The flying Dragon Pokémon started to wince from the intense heat.

"Grab it." Ash's Pokémon flapped his wings and shot up from the bottom of the canyon. Putting his arms around Salamence he had a tight grip on him. Knowing what was coming next he pulled the dragon with force higher.

"Seismic Toss." His physical might in full effect he threw the Dragon Pokémon like a ragdoll back towards the earth. As an exclamation mark he aimed the dragon right next to the female knight.

Landing next to Ash, both trainer and Pokémon thought it would've been enough. But as the smoke disappeared the Salamence was bruised and still looking as feisty as before.

"Use Dragon Claw."

"Ash wait." Stopped by Serena's voice. He didn't dare take his eyes of his opponent but he was all ears for the reigning Kalos Queen. Of course Serena took an interest in his opponent.

"I want to talk to her. She used to be like us. I want to know just why she's fallen so far.''

"Don't try and philosophize with me. Unless you figured out Palermo's true intention and join with me in destroying her empire I won't listen. I've been living with a grudge for more than thirty years. I've known the old lady longer then you're alive. There's nothing you can teach me."

Something was bothering Serena about her story. It didn't seem right that Francine was booted in favor for Aria. If that were the case, why did the producer offered to train her?

"I want to try." This was her dream on the line. Everything she ever achieved was being ridiculed by this woman. Was the life she choose right or just a lie? And what about the people she was supposed to inspire? Was she telling them a lie too?

"This will be amusing. Can we have a minute?" The knight asked the boy. Serena earned this chance so he reluctantly agreed. She started.

"She never told you about me. Can't say I'm surprised. I never was a favorite like Aria was. I had to pester her for training. How hard did you have to beg?"

"I didn't. I actually shot it down the first time she asked. I wasn't ready at the time." Francine didn't believe her.

"Impossible. Palermo doesn't offer training out of the bottom from her heart. Tell me what exactly you did to convince her." Serena again told her the truth. It was the producer herself who came to Serena with the offer.

"Then maybe you can see it from my point of view."

Switching her attention to Serena's brunette friend. She was a Performer too at one point and now a promoter. Maybe she could see it better from her point of view.

"What about you Sheena? Ever asked yourself why she was chosen instead of you? Of all Performers why was she picked to train under Palermo's eye?"

"It's Shauna. And never once was I jealous about her training. Serena deserved everything she achieved till this point. I won't let someone like you tarnish the reputation of Performers. We want to make people happy." The knight sighed.

"Spare me the sentiment. I've heard it all before. Make sure you give to others. Never be selfish. Make sure you give the right example. Never use your fame for your own gain. Never give up till the end. Always wear a smile. Sure I've forgotten a few, but I don't care. Did I mention brush your teeth yet?" That last one was mocking them but it was all Serena and Aria once told Serena about. Seems like the woman received the same lecture.

"Francine!" Finally having made her way dragging her feet over Palermo now stood face to face with her former student.

"We just can't have some privacy. Price of being a celebrity I guess."

"Who did this to you?"

"You did of course. When you decided to get rid of me."

"I never wanted to get rid of you. Who told you that?"

"Your actions showed it. You sheltered yourself after my disappearance. Admit it. It wasn't until the redhead came along that you took interest in showcases again."

"I saw in Aria what I haven't seen in anyone since you. Determination. She's as persistent as you were. And I'm determined to forgive you."

She was her responsibility. The producer wanted to make amends for the supposed mistreatment of her first student. It would be a long healing process but she was willing to take the blame for sending her on a dark path. The woman scoffed at her mentor's naïve nature.

"You can't be serious. Do you have any idea of the things I did? If I was caught and confess the things I did I'd have a rap sheet the size of Prism Tower."

"Despite everything you've done I still want to help you. Just tell us where Aria is. I still want to fix this. I want to fix everything you think I ever did wrong to you."

"Thirty years of this. You think a simple apology would be enough to satisfy my lust for revenge? Old and senile. Still you haven't let yourself go like Aria did." In the heat of the situation most forgot about the former Kalos Queen. But from the way she said it she was more then reveling in the redheads situation.

"Oh, the things she's doing right now. Just thinking about it gets me going. Even if I get captured I'll keep smiling."

Things became too much for the old woman. Her former student kidnapping and doing what knows what to her. Dropping to her knees she started to weep. Serena and Shauna joined her side trying to comfort her. Serena had never seen her cry. Always pulling up a stern front the producer broke down completely. It was saddening to see someone as strong as the producer being broken.

Seeing the producer grovel before her motivated the knight to finish up her little skirmish against Ash. Wanting to see just how much she could break her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Shauna yelled furiously. Aria was the last person who deserved something terrible happening to her. She was Shauna's and so many other girls role model. Everyone admires her. Even after losing the title to Serena she kept doing charity work. And always with a big smile.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you. How about we continue where we left off? Me and them we will have all the time in the world to discuss things. After your failure of course." Redirecting her attention back to Ash.

He never got along with Palermo. Frustrating him constantly about the praise Serena always gave her. Never agreeing on things, always taking the moral high ground and sending those two guards with him to act as spies. But she didn't deserve this.

"Let's keep going then. The less we talk the sooner we can both get on our way. And it looks like our Pokémon are starting to get impatient to finish this round." Both winged Pokémon were snarling at each other. Time to finish things up between them.

* * *

Next time.

Yeah I don't watch or read Game of Thrones. But it involved three Kalos Queen's all with different motives. And a fourth one who isn't there. I just had to go with a chapter title like that.

Wanting to get this one out just before the holidays. Time to take a week off and get refreshed for the new year. Recharge my batteries and round this up next year. But don't worry. This tale is far from over.

Merry Christmas.

See you around.


	48. Chapter 48, A win that's a loss

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 48, A win that's a loss

* * *

Both Flying types were determined to finish it off. The women had been talking far too long to their liking. It was time to wrap this round up.

"Giga Impact." Gathering up all his inner energy the dragon was going to put Charizard with both his wings to the ground.

"Dragon Claw." Charizard as well put everything into his swinging claw. Power clashed against might in a struggle for dominance. A huge explosion erupted from the impact covering up the two Flying types.

A big frame crashed in front of both Ash and Francine. Both Flying types had struck a direct hit on each other and both were barely able to stand.

Salamence and Charizard looked through. It didn't take long before both would fall down tired from exhaustion. And it was Salamence who dropped first.

Charizard sniggered before he followed as well. Both trainers returning their Pokémon they now only had one left. Both still sure of their upcoming victory they let out their next Pokémon.

"Oricorio, Sky Dance." The Team Union knight called out her second Flying type. The Dancing Pokémon was red colored giving it the look of a passionate dancer. This was the Baile variation of Oricorio.

"Gliscor, I choose you." His Sinnoh Flying type ready for battle. This was going to be the signing round and both trainers were eager to get on with their lives.

"Revelation Dance." Waving her wings around the Dancing Pokémon performed a passionate dance. A blast of red energy shot towards Gliscor. And Ash knew this battle was won.

"Ready Gliscor?" Ash had his Rocknium-Z put inside his Z-ring since Lycanroc was with him these last few days. Just because Gliscor is a Flying type doesn't mean he can't use Rock type Z-moves. Going through the motions Ash and Gliscor started to glow with a yellow energy.

Gliscor used his tail as a spring to launch himself avoiding the attack. Rocks started to fly up into the air surrounding the Fang Scorpion Pokémon in what their spectators could only describe as a small meteor.

"CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"

Dropping the giant boulder on the still dancing Oricorio it was beaten in record time. The Team Union knight was at a loss at how easy her shot passed her by. Years of plotting revenge, gone just like that?

"What just happened?" Ash couldn't help but put a huge smile on his face. That felt way better then it should have.

"You aren't my first Oricorio. I know it has a need to dance." Oricorio has the ability Dancer. Meaning it is forced to perform a dancing move like Swords Dance or Dragon Dance. Francine locked her into the Revelation Dance giving them the time needed to perform their Z-move.

During his time on Mount Silver Ash trained all his Pokémon in the art of Z-moves. It wouldn't be fair if only his Alolan team knew them. So everyone of Ash's Pokémon knew how to perform them now. Time well spend he would say.

"I've been saving that one for you. Now tell us what you did to Aria." He wanted to save his Z-move for the leader of this whole operation. But knowing how she created a rift between him and Serena he couldn't contain it. She had this coming to her.

"You want to know what we did to Aria?"

Taking a moment to overcome her sudden failure, Francine recomposed herself to take a moral victory. She lost the battle, but the war would be hers.

"How familiar are you with Malamar?" Never before did six words give someone that much joy and so many others despair.

The blinding light.

The feeling of not being in control. To let someone else determine your actions at their whim without any regard to the person performing them. To have no input your actions whatsoever. Chills started to run over Serena's spine and her hair was standing on end. It was something she didn't wish on her worst enemy.

"Our leader has one. And let's say he's been recently expanding the ranks with talent." Ash and Serena knew what this meant.

"So she's being controlled?" From one bad thing to another. Not only did they have to find the former Kalos Queen, now they also have to find a way to break Malamar's hold over her.

"And those three Mixture strapped to the rocket? The woman suffers the same fate as Aria. Using them as leverage against their own team. Take our time pulling the information out of them. See if we can use something against their own team." And they also knew what happened to Team Rocket after unceremonious departure from the hotel.

"I'll be eagerly waiting for Aria to break me out. I can't wait for you to see her."

"What? Your friends aren't around. Usually you have an escape plan."

The Team Union knight kept quiet. In fact wanting to be captured if she failed. She knew the females in the group that are or were Performers would want to talk to her. And maybe in that time she could influence one of them. But for now a little lie would help her turn the situation to her favor.

"You cut off all entry points for an escape. I have no option but to be taken into custody for now."

Ash didn't buy it. If the silver haired girl with the Primarina was able to get in so could they.

"Get her out." Shauna took command of the situation. Palermo was in no condition to issue orders and Ash felt the need to warn the guards who were escorting Francine away.

"Don't take your eyes off her. If she gets away you'll all end up like the guy with the Hariyama." Putting a small dose of fear into them. Sure it was a bit of character for him but he wanted nothing more but to see her put away.

Serena meanwhile was still trying to comfort her mentor. Things just went from bad to worse and even though Ash took care of the third knight the amount of work to do just increased.

Not only did they have Ash's mysterious Pokeball, crystals that prevent Mega Evolution and holding Aria as a puppet against her will, there's still one more knight missing.

"Good job Ash. But what was that you just pulled off?" Shauna never having seen a Z-move before was a bit frightened of Ash now. He'd been keeping a move like that as a surprise. It made the brunette wonder what other surprises he had left in store. And she knew she didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Listen. Can I count on you to look out for them? I don't feel like I belong here now."

Shauna gave him her word that she would handle things from now on. The work just keeps pilling on and on. And be thought about words he never said before.

" _I need a break."_

* * *

"Let's get you cleaned up."

To get his mind of things Ash started to clean up himself and his Pokémon. And no one more then his Lycanroc appreciated the wash he was giving him.

"Hey." Turning his attention to the voice behind him he saw Serena standing in the doorway. Just what was she thinking after today's events? She is something Francine used to be right now.

"Congratulations on your victory today." Serena didn't had the chance to thank him yet. She had too much on her mind right now.

"Did you try talking to her again? I'm not really someone who knows much about this show business. I don't know how I can help you with it." She looked scared. Was she worrying about the abduction of Aria?

"Don't be. I promise everything will be alright. I just got to beat the last one and if things go right their leader would show up and Aria with him."

"It's not that." She finally spoke up.

"What if something happens that makes me…" So that what was bothering her. Ash interrupted her immediately.

"No. You're you. I may not know much about this Performing business but don't think all the things you've been doing in the past few years was a waste. The charity foundation, being Kalos Queen. You are that. I can't see your future but I know that even if you aren't Queen anymore, your friends won't forget about you. And the next one in line has some pretty big shoes to fill."

His speech didn't have the desired effect. Just what could he do to get Serena out of this funk?

"Check it out. Doesn't this look like Pancham?" He showed a figure made out of the soap bubbles that were on Lycanroc's fur. It was a half heartened attempt at cheering her up but might as well try it. You'll at least be left with something.

"That looks nothing like Pancham."

A failed attempt it seems. Thinking of another thing he could do Serena told him why it didn't look like Pancham.

"You forgot the sunglasses." Happy to hear she still had a sense of humor. How to go further from here though?

"Anything I can do for you?"

"No. I know you want to help me but this is something I have to do myself. I don't want you to be drawn into this. It's our business. You just work on getting that Pokeball back." Whatever what was going on between Francine and Palermo wasn't Ash's affair. He did his job. Now it was time to do theirs.

"I'm just tired from everything. Goodnight Ash." With that Serena left him and to see if she could get through the night nightmare free. He saw her leave but it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Ash knew no secrets. But the announcement he wanted to go to Snowbelle City might not sit well with her current mood. At least till they had a plan to rescue Aria. He just hoped it wouldn't take more then a week and he would lose his chance at seeing Nina's mentor. So he had a choice to make.

Help them find and rescue Serena's idol?

Or be selfish for the first time in his life?

* * *

"My lord." Somewhere in a dark corner of the Kalos region a purple robed woman was addressing one dressed in black. Turning his attention to her he listened to what she had to say.

"Lady Combine has failed. And we couldn't get to her in time. The place was shut down from all sides. We had to compromise our presence and take too many risks if we wanted to get her out." Expecting her master to scold her and the others for failing to get Combine out of there. Instead the leader sighed.

"It's fine. We have leverage. I'm certain if we offer her up for trade they'll bite. Combine will be free before our grand assault and reshaping of the region. We'll get her back." A minor setback. But a minuscule one in the grand scheme of things. He would succeed in his plans for the region and his utopia.

"But there is still something that needs to be addressed." The leader got off from his seat and started to wander around his makeshift throne. He was looking for a successor at the same time and none of his knights so far passed their final test.

"Their constant failure against the boy. We don't make a good figure if they keep losing to him." Deep in thought about what to do with the boy exactly. He was stronger than earlier expectations.

"Now Unity still has her chance at him but people need a reminder on why our philosophy is best. It's time to send a message. Where's she right now?" Asking for a specific person the robed female told her location to her master. He'd been keeping this in mind just in case things didn't go to plan.

"Excellent. She will figure as the first example for what I've got in store for this region."

It would be no good if you promote a policy of strength and can't back it up. And what better way to make a statement then to go after the one that's on top of the food chain?

* * *

First off all happy new year. Have some Ash ownage to celebrate it.

How much do you want to bet that Ash's Z crystals are going to turn into their signature Pokémon's? Like the Grassnium Z is going to be Decidueye's and the Rocknium is going to be Lycanroc's Splintered Stormshards.

Might as get the mileage out of the regular ones right now since I'm stuck with the white Z ring.

See you around


	49. Chapter 49, Making a statement

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 49, Making a statement

* * *

After sleeping over it for a night Serena came back to Ash. The conversation they had last night after Ash's battle didn't satisfy her. As much as the situation with Francine is on her mind Ash currently took precedence.

Seeing him at the dinner table stuffing his face with breakfast. Nice to see he hasn't lost his appetite over all this. But she tapped him on the shoulder asking for his attention.

"Can we talk?"

"What's on your mind?" He asked her. Serena told him she wanted to talk to him alone without any staff around. Following her to her sleeping arrangement she closed and locked the door behind her.

Ash didn't like this. The last time she locked the door on him was at the Battle Chateau. Opening about the subject she wanted to talk about with Ash.

"I see why you did it. You were wrong but I see why you did it." Serena said.

"And in hindsight I would've done the same thing to protect you." Referring to the act he'd been pulling on her till the Battle Chateau.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I let my emotions run wild and I used you and Shauna as scapegoats. I'm way to hard on you and her for what you did. Some Kalos Queen I am."

She needed to clear the air with him before questioning the captured Team Union knight. She would've had too much on her mind with so many things going on at the same time.

"Me too. I'm sorry for ever keeping this from you." Ash apologized once again. Serena told him he shouldn't be anymore.

"You apologized enough for it. Everyone deserves a second chance. I gave one to Team Rocket when they were tied to that rocket and after all the stuff they pulled you might think I'm crazy."

"Wasn't my second chance when you tossed snowballs at me all those years ago?"

Ash remembered it clearly how much he hit himself for it. He had to no right to criticize her after his failure in the Snowbelle City Gym.

" _I pushed her away that time and regretted it instantly. So why was I doing it again? Just what is wrong with me?"_

In some way he enjoyed his latest win like never before. Serena was safe and that was all that mattered. He's been asking himself why the thrill of victory felt so good but for now he had something else to tell her.

"I got to tell you something. I met someone in the canyons."

Better to blur it out than to think about how to say it he figured. Better to tell Serena about Nina before the whole rescue operation is going to be set up and it might help him make his choice later on.

* * *

"And cut! Perfect as always Diantha."

World famous actress and Champion of the Kalos region had just finished up another shooting session for her latest movie. As much as she liked her profession the lady wished she could at least spend some more time on her own.

Being an actress is nice and all but it left so little spare time for other things to do. Wanting to go back to her trailer for some rest, her plans were interrupted by the movie shooters screaming. Black and grey blurs were jumping around the set till they finally stopped moving making their forms clear.

A bunch of Mightyena snarled against the staff daring them to move from their spot. Hearing a voice belonging to a male all she saw was him covered up with a black robe with an U on top of the hood.

"Gardevoir. I need your assistance." The Champion's signature Pokémon stood in the middle of the pack. Diantha reaching for her keystone was ready to activate it before a voice stopped her.

"There's no need for violence Lady Diantha. We insist you stay longer. Disperse." On his command the pack scattered and left the staff alone. They weren't important in any way.

"And you are?" Diantha asked the leader of the intruders. The man chuckled a bit. He was here on business but a little fun and games won't hurt anybody.

"Dear Champion. I'm sure you've heard of my loyal disciples running around the Kalos region causing trouble." After Combine's most recent failure news about the fate of the former Kalos Queen would spread. It's a start but not the huge leap he needed in his plans for the region.

"If I can introduce myself, I am Lord Fusion. Leader of Team Union and soon ruler of the Kalos region." He politely introduced himself.

"Where have I heard that one before?" The Champion not impressed by his claims. Lysandre talked about a beautiful world for him and his Team Flare. He failed, and so will this new group.

"What exactly are you planning? Are you all left over from Team Flare? Or are you just the Wipers and work under a different name to throw us off?" Wanting to learn about the groups motives hoping they'd spill some secrets and objectives. People like them usually had delusions of grandeur and had loose tongues.

"Dear lady Diantha. Don't compare me to Lysandre's lack of vision and a group with no objective but money. As you know you can't buy power. And my power exceeds yours."

"That's a bold claim you make." Looked like these guys tongues aren't that loose after all. And quite a confident air around them as well.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't back it up. I have all intention of making an example out of you." Turning his attention to his henchmen with Mightyena.

"Gardevoir. Are you prepared?" The Champion called her signature Pokémon standing next to her. Her trusty Gardevoir was just as compassionate as the actress herself. And could be just as fierce.

"All of you. Don't interfere. You will follow the same fate as those who disobeyed me." Mixture's recent punishment disobedience well documented. It's not that they wanted to betray. It's because they couldn't.

"Just the one I've been wanting. This will be the start of my revolution." Grabbing a distinctly gold and silver Pokeball he threw it releasing its content.

"Shiftry, Battle Stance." The Grass and Dark type appeared from the sphere. Something eerily hung around the Wicked Pokémon. There's something different about this Pokémon and the Champion and her Gardevoir felt it.

"Throat Chop." With the intent to match the Pokémon's description of wicked it targeted the throat of the embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir turned her head a bit and made eye contact with her trainer. Diantha nodded her head.

The Embrace Pokémon dodged the strike by dodging left. Shiftry chopped again on his trainers command. Keeping this going for a while till Gardevoir gathered enough distance between them.

"Very well. Moonblast." As if a magical chant sounded Gardevoir collected mystic energy between her arms. A purple whitish sphere of energy was fired to the Dark type.

"Hurricane." Flapping his fan hands it blew away the Moonblast with a wind descriptive of the attack it used. Set pieces were thrown around too showing off the power the Hurricane possessed.

"Shadow Ball." The Champion not did get distracted by this show of power. She'd battled against powerful trainers herself and was used to the situation.

"Leaf Blade." The fan hands started to glow bright green. Diantha again gave a nod for her Gardevoir to dodge. Swiping away again trying to hit her Gardevoir skillfully dodged until the robed man gave a command.

"65 degrees to the right." Exactly as he said the Embrace Pokémon dodged towards that exact spot. Staggering a bit backwards from the hit she skidded in front of the actress.

"I know all too well about your little trick. Don't insult me and please take this seriously. I don't want this to end too soon. I would've come all this way for nothing."

It sounded to her he figured out what their eye contact meant. The signals deciphered by the robed man.

"You've been studying us for quite some time haven't you?" It explained how easily it was to decode her instructions.

"I'll give you points for effort my lady. But it's time I'm going to claim my prize. And my grand statement." Taking a deep breath he'd been preparing for this moment.

"Shiftry. Show the definition between power and delusion. Blow them away with your awesome strength and make them feel the winds of change."

A tornado of rotten leaves encircled the Wicked Pokémon and was protecting it from outside interference. The leaves around him dispersed and now a different looking Pokémon.

The white mane that flowed along his back turned black. Brown wings made of rotten leaves was sprouted from the black mane giving Shiftry a more dreadful appearance. The leaf fans that functioned as hands grew a sharper appearance like the blade of a knife designed for cutting.

The actress and everyone in attendance blinked twice. Was this some sort of trick he was playing on them? Diantha was the only one who had any clue on what was in front of her. She's only seen something like this years ago.

"Surprised? The look on your face says it all." The air around them grew chill. The temperature dropped rapidly and she started to have chills of how cold it was.

 _"There's another one like Ash?"_

"Are you thinking about the Greninja trainer?" Still maintaining his condescending attitude. He knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"How do you…" Shocked that he could read her thoughts.

"Would you believe a lucky guess?" The leader told her and the Champion could just sense how much he was enjoying this.

"You know about him. You are connected to him somehow."

"Yes and no. But how exactly is for me to know and for you to find out. But for now Leaf Storm." With an even stronger wind mixed with glowing rotten brown leaves circled towards her.

"Reflect." Trying to decrease the damage by putting up a reflective barrier it proved no use as it was quickly shattered by it. Hitting Gardevoir quite hard it needed a power boost of her own to keep up.

"Gardevoir, Mega Evolve." Touching the keystone on her pendant a purple orb started to surround the Embrace Pokémon. But after a short time the orb disappeared and Gardevoir still looked like before.

"What happened? Are you the people Professor Sycamore research has pointed too?"

"Leaf Blade." Ignoring her comment nothing mattered to the leader and his Pokémon. Achieve victory with any means possible.

"Dodge it." Eye contact no longer an option Gardevoir did.

"Shadow Ball." Firing a quick barrage of miniature black energy it stopped the Shiftry somewhat in his tracks.

"Moonblast." Gathering the mystic energy again she fired it towards the Dark type.

"Cut it with Leaf Blade." Cutting up the Fairy attack again this time Diantha was ready for a second stage assault.

"Psychic." Mental energy was now being used to pelt the Dark type with miniature versions of the powerful Fairy type move. Not having her Mega Evolved form going for her really worked against her so she had to work around it.

"Hurricane again." Being tired of being pelted with weak attacks the biggest torrent of wind was released yet. This enveloped the Champion's Pokémon and she was now being twisted along with the Hurricane.

"Use Psychic to hover yourself." In an attempt to stop being taken away by the wind she hovered herself in the Hurricane.

"Dive into the Hurricane and use Throat Chop." Extending his leaf wings it flew into the Hurricane. Heading straight to the Embrace Pokémon using her energy to float in place leaving her prone to attack.

"Reflect." Hoping that another reflective barrier would be enough to reduce the damage so she could fight on.

Using the bottom of his feet it delivered a kick to the Embrace Pokémon throat. Knocking her out of Psychic concentration by the Dark type she was once again taken away by the Hurricane.

"Finish it." The black robes men gave the order to end it. Shiftry used his fans to control the flow of wind slamming Gardevoir into the ground.

Leaving a white and green Pokémon on her back being overwhelmed by the relentless attacks. Before the actress could run over and check on her the black robed man wasn't finished yet.

"Take it." The black robed man gave his command to the Mightyena pack.

One of the Mightyena yanked off the pendant the Embrace Pokémon bringing it to his trainer's master. Taking the pendant from the Bite Pokémon the leader got what he came for and made his statement.

"My Mega Stone. What purpose do you have for it?" The actress tending over to her Pokémon and the empty spot around her neck. Where normally the Gardevoirite was hanging now was nothing left.

"Nothing actually. Just getting rid what stains my utopia."

"That stone is proof of our bond and you're just taking it like that? What kind of people are you? You're no worse than the people you just talked down. You're just like them." Scolding about his common theft.

"Mega Evolution is not a connection between trainer and Pokémon. A mere pebble compared to my strength. As I've proven by besting your Champion and taking her Gardevoir's Mega Stone as a token of my victory that my method is superior. Follow me and create a new era of strength with me. As for every one else who possesses a Mega Stone, consider this a warning."

"We will let you be the one to bring the news. Wonder what explanation you'll give your fans when they see your Gardevoir doesn't have her Mega Stone. Leaf Storm."

Shiftry moved his fans again creating another brown leafed tornado blinding everyone. When the breeze stopped the Team Union members were gone leaving only the actress, her Pokémon and the filming staff.

Seemed like there was a new threat in Kalos and the trainer from Pallet Town again was in the middle of it. The Champion had to find him and see if he knew more about this second Bond Phenomenon user.

And just why he was this ruthless and cold.

"Diantha?" The director of the movie couldn't believe she lost. Going over to his star actress she only had one thing to say to him.

"Get me in contact with Sycamore now." Skipping the formalities she immediately took a helicopter to Lumiose City needing to get to the bottom of this right now. Knowing another disaster is about to happen to Kalos.

* * *

Seems like everybody is looking for something right now.

Remember what I said last chapter. Top of the food chain. Think Diantha could've beaten him without the Mega block?

So we have another one with Battle Bond. Or do we?

See you around


	50. Chapter 50, Be selfish for once

GS Ball unlocked

Chapter 50, Be selfish for once

* * *

After seeing a news report about what has recently happened to the Champion of Kalos a well dressed man was running through the Sky Trainer facility towards his boss her office. Barging open the door he addressed her.

"Miss Shauna. We have another problem." The gaurd adressed his now boss.

"NOW WHAT!" The brunette being stressed out yelled at the well dressed man.

Since Palermo was in no condition to run a business Shauna had to take charge of the entire operation. If the producer grew ill or something happened making her unable to perform her duties Aria would be a temporary substitute.

Seeing as Aria was out of commission too Shauna had no choice but to take command of the producers business, guard and all other affairs. Her current plans were to locate everyone to Cyllage City and set up a search and rescue for Aria.

Just before he could tell his story the phone placed on the desk ran. This call was the last thing she needed right now. Shauna had way too much on her plate right now to distract herself with other affairs.

"Palermo isn't here right now. Can I leave a message?" She'd deal with this later. But hearing the voice on the other side of the line made her think twice.

"Professor Sycamore?" Hearing the brunette's voice on the other side of the line made the man ask just was going on.

"Not the person I was expecting. Where is Palermo? And please tell me Ash is nearby."

"Why do you need him?" Shauna knew that the professor had the crystal Pokeball Ash had gotten from the knights way back in Laverre City. Did he make progress and wanted to tell Ash about what it does?

"Actually I don't right now. But Diantha does." Shauna found it strange that the Champion asked for Ash to be there. The brunette didn't like where this was going.

"What happened?"

* * *

"And that's the whole story."

Ash had taken the time to explain to Serena about what happened when he was out in the canyons. Especially his meeting with a particular person.

"So there are others?" Serena had been listening intently about what has had been up to during the days they were separated. He told her about the silver haired girl and her Primarina.

"Yeah. And now she invited me to talk to her mentor and find out about our Battle Bond." A golden opportunity. Ash wanted to know more about Nina and why exactly she was another one having a Battle Bond with her Pokémon. Only one way to find out.

"Are you going?" She wondered what his next move would be. Serena knew Ash would be in two minds about this. They haven't asked him personally but she knew he would say yes in helping find the hypnotized Aria. He was just that selfless and Serena knew it.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked her. Wanting nothing more but to go and see Nina again and question her mentor. But he couldn't go. They needed his help.

"Of course I want you to help and rescue Aria." Of course Serena would pick the side she was on. Aria was her role model and close friend.

"This might be the only time you might ever find out about you and Greninja. No matter what happens and what choice you'll make I'll support it. But if you want my honest opinion. Be selfish for once. Nothing is wrong with being a little selfish from time to time." She finished up hoping it would make her crush make the choice he wanted. And Serena wanted him to meet others like him.

Which made him ask the question to her.

"Have you ever been selfish?" Ash asked. Serena did have selfish thoughts from time to time but never acted on them.

"There's something I want to be selfish with but I can't since it involves two people." How else could Serena phrase it without lying to him?

As a Kalos Queen she was taught to give. Think about others before you think about yourself. And she did most of the time. But she also fantasized about nights being alone with Ash telling how much he likes her.

It was the only thing she could ask for after achieving her dream. She felt she was making progress but after all this calmed down maybe she could reenact some scenes of those romances his mom forced him to read. Maybe then he would finally get the hint.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. Serena knew from Shauna Ash could get quite protective of her when it came to another guy she might be close with and he didn't do a good job hiding it from her.

"Have you ever asked that someone to do it?" Ash started off. Least he could do was support her. Something he thinks he hasn't been doing enough recently.

"I'm scared to how he would react. I feel like I'm not ready to ask yet." Unaware she was talking about him.

"Maybe you should just ask. At least you would be left with something." After he said it, it left a sour taste in his mouth. Why was he pushing her to being selfish? Why was he acting so much out of character?

"It's not that simple. You don't ask for the thing I want to ask him." Ash having matured a bit knew what she meant. As a kid he didn't care for these type of things but now that he's a bit older he started to understand what his mom talked about one day.

" _You're coming to an age when you start to see and feel things you didn't do before. Make sure you take in the sight like you always did on your journey and be patient. It seems strange at first but in the end it will all make sense."_

And now he finally started to understand what she meant with it. Even with all the turmoil going on he could feel his relationship with Serena shifting.

From a reunion, a new adventure, discovering new things to betrayal and fixing their friendship things would never be the same again between them and he knew it. Now to figure out exactly where they stood.

As good friends or something he didn't have a clear understanding in yet. And at the same time it infuriated him. This should've been the last thing on his mind with all the danger going on but he just couldn't help it. Why did she manage to cloud his thoughts and make his head start spinning?

Being pulled out of his thoughts by a screaming voice Serena had already opened her room door trying to hear what was going on.

"ASH! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Shauna was running through the facility looking for the raven haired trainer. Skimming every single hallway she eventually found him in Serena's room. The brunette out of breath Ash asked her what's wrong. From the way she was reacting Francine escaped her custody.

"News…huh…report…huh…see it."

Looking for a TV screen it didn't take long for the news report to show up again. This was the talk of the region right now.

 **"Reports have come in that during the shooting of Diantha's newest movie an ambush by Team Union has overwhelmed the Champion and that her Gardevoirite was stolen. Reports from the film staff reported a Shiftry that grew wings and the signature white mane turned a dark black. As another warning. Do not engage them under any circumstance and contact the local authorities in any sighting off them."**

 **"** They got Diantha? Just what kind of guys are we dealing with?" Serena's confidence in a proper ending took a hit. The actress was supposed to be the strongest trainer in Kalos. Now with her defeat and loss of her Mega Stone things looked a lot worse then right after Ash's last win over Francine yesterday.

"And Professor Sycamore also called about it. Diantha wanted to talk to you personally." Shauna expected Ash to come with her immediately but to her shock he turned the Champion's request down.

"Tell them I can't come. At least not yet. I've got somewhere I need to be."

First the silver haired girl and now the leader of the group that was crossing him. Something bigger is going on then he at first thought and he knew there was only place where he could get his answers about what's going on.

So for the first time in his life he would have to be selfish. Aria had to wait a little longer.

"I need to go to Snowbelle City and find her. She's the one who told me about me and Greninja's sight. If I can see her mentor I finally know what is happening with our Bond Phenomenon and what it is."

Having made his mind made up it was time to be selfish. To Snowbelle City and find Nina it is.

"And I'm coming with you." Coming right up in his face again like she did before. Unlike last time Ash actually grew nervous right now. Just what was it about this girl that made him so unsure yet certain at the same time?

"I don't trust it right now. You just happen to meet a girl like you and now the leader of Team Union shows up and does the same thing. If they are in it together you need backup. There's no way I'm letting you go alone now." Serena finished her speech at which he smiled about. She didn't give him much choice. Like he was actually able to deny her.

"I was hoping you would be coming with me."

* * *

And so with their new destination set Ash and Serena were preparing for a long flight.

"Be safe you two."

A lot of pressure was now on the brunette's shoulders. As much as she wanted Ash and Serena with her to govern things after Serena explained Ash's situation the brunette agreed to let them go. Here's just hoping it won't take too long.

"If everything is going as planned we'll be joining you in about three days." It still felt like an eternity for the promoter. Ash and Serena going away was the last thing she needed.

"Good luck Ash. I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thanks Shauna. Just keep an eye out for Palermo." Despite not getting along and still having a score to settle with her Ash did hope she would at least try an d succeed rekindling with Francine. It must've been hard knowing that someone you cared for that much turned out the way she did.

"I've got a million things to worry about right now. But I'll try." Shauna gave them her word. She would just have to cope for now.

So Ash rode on his Charizard while Serena went on Noivern's back. The Kalos Queen never expected to fly on the Dragon types back. Remembering after it just hatched having trouble staying airborne it was hard to believe how much he matured and Ash deemed him capable of flying Serena safely over the region towards Snowbelle City looking for the answers they needed.

And right now they could use all the help they can get.

* * *

I took a huge risk last chapter letting a Champion take a fall. Good to know it played out quite well.

This is one of the most important chapters in Ash and Serena's relationship seeing what I have planned for the future in this story. And why is everybody so scared about me cutting Serena's hair?

See you around


	51. Chapter 51, History lesson

GS Ball unlocked

Chapter 51, History lesson

* * *

"Thanks for the ride you guys."

Arriving in Snowbelle City Ash thanked Charizard and Noivern for the service. Returning the two Flying types to their Pokeballs Serena sped inside the Pokémon Center looking for some warm clothing. Ash on the other hand was taking his sweet time getting inside.

"Aren't you freezing?"

"Some days on Mount Silver were colder than this." But not to worry her he dressed in the appropriate attire for the cold. Taking a coat Ash went to the part of town that the silver haired girl would say she would be waiting for him.

"She said she would be around here."

"Is that her?" Serena pointing to a girl mostly dressed in white and long silver hair that went down her back with two bands in them.

"That's the one. Nina." Recognizing the voice of the male trainer she turned around and saw the figure of the boy she invited and an unwanted guest.

"So you came after all." Ash came up walking to her with Serena following behind him.

"Who's she?" Nina asked him.

"This is Serena. She wanted to come with me." Nina studied the honey blonde girl. Serena didn't like the way she was looking at her. It's like the silver haired girl was trying to get a response out of her.

"So you're the famous Serena. I heard a lot about you. _Most of it since Lenore couldn't stop talking about you after I rescued her."_

Her mind wondering back to the young Performer that gave her the clue on where Ash could be. Serena wasn't very trusting yet of Nina.

"And Ash told me about you. If I'm honest I'm on two thoughts about you." Nina understood why as she explained it to them.

"On the good side you're relieved there's another one like Ash and can tell him about the things he doesn't know. The other is my presence around the Sky Trainer facility isn't appreciated by sneaking in the way I did putting those suited men to sleep." The Kalos Queen eyes bulged. Was this girl a psychic? Or did she had a better understanding of the trick Ash used to sniff out Francine?

"That was you? Never mind that. How did you?"

"I've trained long enough to…" Nina stopped for a moment before changing the subject completely. Ash would hear about it soon anyway. Nina did need to know something from the Kalos Queen if she was to come along.

"I was hoping you would come on your own. How much do you trust her not to tell anything that you're going to hear today?"

"Why?" Ash asked her.

"We're quite secretive. I need guarantee she doesn't spill anything whatever you might hear today? If she doesn't, she stays behind."

"I can assure…" Nina raised her hand to stop Serena from talking.

"I want to hear it from him." Only Ash's answer would do. As one Battle Bond user to another.

"I trust her. Serena won't tell anything you wouldn't want. You won't find a more reliable person than her." Serena happy to hear the praise her crush gave her. Hiding her current blush she thanked him silently.

This answer would have to do for now. Nina's mentor had been waiting for far too long and it was time for Ash to get his answers.

"Shall we get going? He's waiting for you."

Our two heroes and one mystery girl traversed through the thick forest in which Nina claimed her mentor was living. The forest wasn't exactly the most friendly of places and with every twist and turn Serena became more convinced that they were lost.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Nina responded to Serena's question with sheer confidence.

"I walked down this path so many times I can do it with my eyes closed. We'll be there soon enough."

The cold of Snowbelle City wasn't very attractive but the longer they walked the warmer it seemed to become. Eventually the group discarded themselves of their winter clothing.

Coming to a darker section of the forest Serena felt quite uncomfortable. As if something was eyeing her from many directions. Unable to surpress the feeling she asked Nina if they were still going the right way.

"Why does it feel like we're being stared at?"

"Because we are." Nina grew used to the feeling of being spied whenever she walking around here.

"My mentor is closely befriended with all the Noctowl in the forest. They keep an eye out and he looks out for them." The Noctowl that had been travelling with her was the leader of the group. Whatever issue might arrive in the forest you could bring it to him and if the need arose Nina's mentor would help.

Arriving at an old house in the woods Nina stopped her walk. A small little hut in the middle of nowhere with only a small plume coming from the chimney.

"We're here. He is waiting for you inside." Ash too a deep breath and recomposed himself. Finally he would get to meet Nina's mysterious mentor and get the answers he's been craving for.

Serena wanted to follow him before she was stopped by the silver haired girl.

"You're not going in." Sounding a lot stricter then before Nina made it clear there was no room for bargaining. Ash didn't understood why she was being denied. Didn't he tell Nina earlier Serena can be trusted?

"Why isn't she allowed to see him?"

"This is something that isn't meant for her ears. My mentor values secrecy above all. Go in alone or don't go in at all." The silver haired girl explained that while Serena was allowed to hear about today. Seeing her mentor in person would be another thing.

"I'm sure he won't mind Nina."

An old gentle voice coming from an old lady with short grey hair and blue eyes that slowly started to lose their color. Wearing a dress that seemed to have known better days and was stitched together.

"Are you Nina's mentor?"

"Oh no. I'm his wife. I'm Vivian. But you can call me Vivi. So are you Greninja's trainer? Do you want some tea dears?" Seemed like the old lady herself was expecting them.

"Nina. I'm sure you don't need to hear the story again. How about you go to your Pokémon and relax a bit? They did miss you during your search."

"Very well Vivi." So Nina did as she was told leaving the pair alone with the elderly woman.

"I'm sure you're jumping with excitement to meet my husband." Vivian asked the young boy. Why else would he be here?" Ash politely answered he would.

"Dear. He's here. And he brought company."

An old looking man with a cane made out of an old branch and dressed in the same sort of outfit that seemed pierced together like his wife's eyed the trainer from Pallet Town.

"So you are Ash?" A deep gruff voice sounded from him. Despite being quite old it seemed the man still had enough livelihood to him.

"Yes sir." Ash politely introduced himself and his Pikachu. That still left Serena as the odd one out. She now was doubting herself that she should actually be here right now. This wasn't her place to be and felt like an unwanted guesr guest despite Vivian's approval.

"I'm Archer. What about you?" The old man asked the young female accompanying the boy. She didn't give of a negative vibe but he still wanted to know.

"I'm sorry for intruding. If you want too I'll leave and wait outside."

"Did Nina tell you not to come inside?" The mentor asked. Nodding yes he sighed.

"Excuse me for my student's behavior. Nina is a fine girl. My only regret is she has forgotten to enjoy herself. She takes things too seriously after we started our training. She means no harm."

It was the only regret when he took on the silver haired girl as his student. Blaming himself for dragging her into all this. His only hope for her was when this is all over she would loosen up a bit.

"I'm sure your Pokémon wants to hear the story as well. Let him out." As Ash did both him and Greninja sat down on the floor more than ready to be at the lips of the man. Serena took a seat away from them wanting to hear the story too.

Ash started with the main one.

"Battle Bond. What exactly is it?"

"The ultimate union between trainer and Pokémon. People have always tried to get as close as possible to them. We are the pinnacle of that. Legends and myths passed through history telling about heroic and disastrous Pokémon joined by someone worthy of their power. You are just one in a long line of Battle Bond users throughout history. You're familiar with Greninja's exploits in the ninja village?"

He didn't know at the time that his Greninja was the one the mural in the ninja village was made for.

Archer pointed to a bookshelf filled with old dusty books that seemed to be centuries old.

"That book. Read through it. Try and find Primarina's tale too." Serena took the old dusty book that's the older man pointed too. Ash went from his sitting position and leaned over her shoulder reading with her. Flipping through the pages she saw all different types of stories being told.

A famous painter with a Smeargle which created the most beautiful of paintings, a sumo wrestler with a Hariyama who protected the dojo who was invaded by others, a pair of witches with a Mismagius and a Delphox which caused trouble and misery all around. Stories from ancient times of heroes and villains alike till she found the pages she was looking for.

" _One day a group of Gyarados rampaged through the oceans looking for destruction. Tidal waves and hurricanes wrecked the land and left many homeless. The Atrocious Pokémon were opposed by many, but none could stop its rampage. As their rage grew the land grew more barren leaving nothing but a wasteland behind."_

" _Until a song of hope started to play. A voice as mysterious as the depths it came from. The Gyarados stopped their destruction and were calmed by the song. Men described it as the siren's song. The sea serpents disappeared into the ocean never to be seen again. The song later returned and brought rain which made the land fruitful again."_

" _Nobody knew who sang the sung but a small few saw a mermaid like figure on the surface where it disappeared with the Gyarados. People in the town created a statue of the mermaid in memorial and honor her with a yearly festival where people try to emulate the song of hope as it became to be known."_

Serena paged through the book and eventually saw Pokémon that the knights of Team Union used.

Mixture's Darmanitan, Unit's Toxicroak and lastly Francine's Oricorio. Each one of the species had an entry in the book retelling a legend of some sort relating to an heroic exploit or destruction of an area.

"Are they trying to unlock a Battle Bond as well? What makes them think they can? They are the complete opposite of Ash." Serena on hindsight apologized thinking she spoke out of line. To her relief Archer answered quite calm.

"They probably got their hands on the one thing that bypasses the chosen Bond. The Grand Synchronization ball." That started to ring a familiar bell in Ash's head.

"Please tell me that thing isn't made out of a silver bottom and gold top." That's the whole reason he was back in Kalos in the first place.

"It is." The mentor told Ash. So the GS ball is also tied into his Battle Bond tale. So Team Union has it, question now is how this all ties together.

"It was created by black magic so that people could access our power without any of the drawbacks we experience. But they lack the additional powers that we possess. Like our sight for example."

"What does that have to do with him?" Serena asked the man this time.

"It is the one thing that can gift any random person the power of Battle Bond. But you can't open it until you fulfill a condition. Take a guess?" Ash knew exactly what he meant.

"Beating me."

"So you were nothing but a key to them all this time?" Serena put it together. So all this time Team Union stole a lock which Ash is a living key for. Only it wasn't as easy as just putting the key in a lock and opening it.

"Or another Battle Bond user like Nina and myself. A distinctive energy is released when we revert our Pokémon back to their regular forms. Since you went in public a few years ago in the Kalos League you put a target on your back. Why do you think Nina is so secretive? It's to protect ourselves. And if someone who has a fake Battle Bond meets someone who's beaten one they can open the ball and unleash the power too. The question now is, how did they find out about it and where it was?" As all knowing as the mentor was he didn't know every little thing.

"So their leader beat another Battle Bond user? I thought Nina said we were a dying breed. There can't be too many of us. What happened?" Ash asked and he wasn't expecting the thing that came out of the old mans mouth.

"Mega Evolution." The mentor took a moment to recompose himself and to tell the painful truth.

"Battle Bond precedes Mega Evolution but Mega Evolution had none of the drawbacks we experience." Serena knew all too well what he spoke about. Sharing the same pain, being knocked unconscious and other side effects that also affect Ash in painful ways.

"Eventually they started to hunt us down. We don't know why but one day we were all forced into hiding. Forced to destroy most of our archives that's why there isn't much on us. All to keep hidden from them."

"And what about the crystal Pokeball? When I had it in my hands it stopped Gallade and Garchomp from Mega Evolving. You have to know what it does since you know them so well?" The mentor couldn't help not feel any sympathy for Mega Evolution users. They where the reason so few like Ash, Nina and him were left.

"They've been busy. You have it on you?" Ash told him he left it in the hands of Professor Sycamore.

"Big mistake. We're not really trusting of people who Mega Evolve their Pokémon. I already explained why. I really don't care what happens to them. All I want is for these people to be stopped and protect the purity of our Bond. Whatever happens to Mega Evolution is their issue. Not ours. So don't expect any help on that front."

Ash understood why they were reluctant to help. Maybe if he knew this before Mega Evolution was a thing he might've wound up the same way. Serena was counting her blessings in the meantime. If Ash found out about this before he met Korrina, Professor Sycamore and Alain things might've turned out completly different. Instead of being good friends they would've been enemies for her crush.

"What else can we do? Besides seeing intention?" Ash knew what a Battle Bond was. Now that ask how far he could go with it.

"I'd rather not tell with her around." Archer wasn't going to give away abilities that easily. He would answer the basic questions but for the inner workings of it Ash would have to be on his own.

"Compared to Nina and myself you're a beginner. You need to have Greninja out of his Pokeball and in his form to see it. The two of us can tell without our partners outside."

Serena still had questions of her own.

"So why do you need Ash? Surely you two can handle him if you know this much."

"I'm too old for this. And Nina isn't ready herself. And even if she was she couldn't beat him on her own." That was his student's job to figure out. Nina was a near master of it but she was missing one crucial thing to fully unleash her power.

"Why's that?"

"Primarina uses her voice to control her attacks. Nearly everything she does involves her voice. If he has beaten another Battle Bond user changes are quite large his Pokémon know Throat Chop. You do remember we feel it too right?" Reminding the pair of the shared pain drawback.

"If she gets hit by that it will render her helpless. More than the rest of us. We were hoping you could cover for her during that time. Together you will have a chance of beating him. Tagging in and out while the other recovers." Seems like they already made a strategy to beat Team Union's leader. And with Ash and Nina working together to stop the fake Battle Bond user things were finally looking up.

"But you're no help to us if you know this little." Or at least Serena thought before Archer brought the bad news.

"Nina told me you were lacking the basic knowledge. I never expected it to be this bad. Asking questions you should know from the start. You can't pull out your Bond's full potential the way you are now." This didn't go well with Ash.

"What do you suggest then? That I just sit around and wait for Nina to do all the work?"

Archer was hoping for this response. So he made an offer to the rookie Battle Bond user. One he couldn't deny.

"I'll whip you up into shape and show you everything I have to offer. Train with me. Prepare you for the upcoming conflict. And I'll show you a level that only a few ever achieved."

The offer was almost too good to be true. Here was an opportunity to learn everything about Battle Bond and be even stronger. To learn all the secrets this power had to offer.

Maybe in another lifetime. If only Ash would've met Nina and Archer earlier in life. He was already selfish enough to postpone the search for Aria and go to the other side of the region.

"Thank you for telling me everything but I can't stay. I need to help Serena find her friend Aria. She had been hypnotized by Team Union's Malamar. I need to find her and break the hold they have over her."

The Kalos Queen expected it really. Always putting others needs in front of his own. It's just the kind of person Ash was.

" _Of course he would say that. But."_

"Can we talk outside Ash?" Serena asked him to leave things as they are for now.

This was a lot of information to take in. Maybe things needed to settle a bit before anymore decisions could be taken. She knew that Ash had Aria as his first priority right now but as he followed her outside she told him something he never would've expected from her.

"Stay here and train. It's the best for all of us."

* * *

Boy this was a long one. And I've yet to tell who Archer's partner is and how Nina met Primarina.

So it all ties together. And the reason these guys are so interested in Ash. He's a key to them. That's why they insist in battling him alone and why he's so important to them. Nina would've experienced the same thing if she went public.

That's one part unveiled. The other has to come from the leader himself. GS ball, which Battle Bond user he beat for it and what his final motive is by destroying Mega Evolution and why Battle Bond users hate it.

And yet I have Ash date Dawn in my other story who has a Mega. Funny how things work out.

See you around.


	52. Chapter 52, Our own path to follow

GS Ball unlocked

Chapter 52, Our own path to follow

* * *

"What did you say?" Didn't Serena wanted his help finding Aria? He blamed himself for Aria's capture and what happened to her and wanted to get the former Kalos Queen out of the situation he created. While Serena had other idea's.

"Stay here and train. Learn everything there is to learn. You want to get the GS ball back right? That's the whole reason you came here."

While Ash was doubting about Archer's offer Serena already made peace with it. As much as it hurt Serena to see him leave again this would be the right decision. It would be the best for the region right now if Ash would get even stronger.

"But what about…" With him still having doubts about it Serena showed him some tough love. As a Kalos Queen it was needed to give it to people who needed it.

"I know you want to help. But after what I heard today made me realize what you were denied."

With this new knowledge about how exactly Team Union was connected to him Serena knew there was a new world and abilities he should've discovered in the five years since he left for the first time.

"You and Greninja earned this. You've been separated when you never should've. Maybe if you stuck together you would discover all your hidden powers in time. Now you have a chance to learn everything about it in record time."

Today made Serena realize that Ash and Greninja's parting never should've happened. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be to leave one of her Pokémon behind without knowing how they were doing. And Ash had to leave his Chosen partner behind.

"You always did things for other people without asking anything in return. You and him have been missing out on so much. And doesn't Greninja want this too?"

It wasn't like Ash to disregard his Pokémon's feelings to do something he wanted for himself. Greninja was a Pokémon who chose Ash because he had an ambition to grow stronger. He picked her crush to draw out his maximum potential and now that they could Ash refused it.

Even without looking at the Ninja Pokémon Ash could sense it. Greninja wanted, no. He needed this. This would haunt Ash for the rest of his life if he would not take Archer's offer.

"Can I make a case on why you should stay dear?" Vivian had been quietly listening in on their conversation. It was noisy of the old lady but it was clear to her the young man needed guidance. She might not be as powerful as her husband and his student but she still had a few things up her sleeve to make him convince otherwise.

"They are after you and nobody else since they think you're the only one with a Battle Bond. If you disappear for a while you'll drive them crazy and force them out in the open. They'll come to you and will expose themselves to lure you out. Nobody knows we're here except for the five of us."

The two youngsters had to agree. When Nina guided them through the forest they went through so many twists and turns that you would at least have to walk it twenty times before you would get a decent enough sense of direction on where to go.

"And if you stay hidden they will have no choice but to bring out your friend as bait. They need you more than you need them."

Serena agreed with Vivian. Trying anything to convince Ash to stay.

"It makes it easier for us for them to get out. Now that we know why they need you let's see them bring up the patience you did while waiting for one to pop up. Give them a taste of their own medicine."

She hated the feeling of them popping up out of nowhere. The thought of the shoe being on the other foot for once gave her some comfort. But not as much as Ash's next words would do.

"We'll do it."

Serena didn't feel hurt at all. At least she knew what he would be doing right now instead of him just strolling in the canyons. Being apart from him again might not have been her choice but it was for the best.

Archer then joined them and asked exactly why Ash and Greninja were separated. After explaining the cause of their separation Archer now had an indication of the time needed for them to get up to speed.

"At least a month for the basic abilities. While Nina's complete training lasted for two years at the least. That's knowledge related. Something you can pick up after battle training."

"That's too long. I want to train with you but a month is too long. I can't stay that long." Ash was prepared for maybe a few days. But knowing a whole month would go by was something that made him doubt again. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Ash. We can manage." Serena comforted him. Ash had to focus completely on his training or else it might take longer than that. All she could do now was comfort him and clear his thoughts so that he would do his best.

"Are you sure?" He would feel terrible if something happens to her and he could stop it.

"But what if they go to far? With Aria they didn't show any limits. What happens if one shows up and they'll go after Serena? You know how dangerous they are?"

"You worry too much. We have a more than capable substitute who can keep your friend safe." Archer called his own personal Noctowl to fetch his first student just before Vivian stopped him.

"I'll go tell her myself. It might come as bad news for her." A bit more emotion was needed for bringing the message. Nina was loyal but she still had feelings. And Vivian already knew how the silver haired girl would answer.

* * *

"He wants what from me!?"

The silver haired girl cursed her luck. Was the thought of finally working with a Battle Bond user her age finally coming true, was she stuck locating another person just after she could find Ash.

"Terrific. Another search."

And the worst part is she was stuck with a girl who knew a bit too much about Battle Bond users despite not being one herself. The blonde haired girl gave off a proper aura that she wasn't hostile but the outsider's knowledge on the subject was a bit too much for the silver haired girl's liking. Outsiders having knowledge of this would only cause problems.

Ash's current issues with Team Union proof of it.

Vivian watching from a distance noticed her frustration and knew exactly where it came from. And she didn't need special powers for it like her husband and Nina would.

"I know how much you've been looking forward to this. But truth is after discovering they've been apart for some time Archer need to focus all his attention on him. And you know what you have to do complete your training entirely."

There was one thing Nina was lacking in order to have a perfect Bond with her Primarina. Even with her mentor's guidance she had trouble achieving it, since this was something the female pair had to figure out by themselves.

"Yeah. I know. But no matter how much I practice I just can't seem to get it right."

And it was infuriating. Vivian continued giving her advice. Anything to help her come to terms with the situation.

"I know how hard you've been working. Maybe you need to look at it from a different angle. Learn from an expert in that area. Try it out and listen to what they have to say."

"They have to listen to me first. And you know I'm not keen on others hearing my issues. People can get noisy."

"What you think noisy might be caring instead. The girl with Ash seemed noisy."

"She knows too much." Defending her stance on the Kalos Queen. Vivian disagreed.

"She knows what she needs to know. I can clearly see she cares. Maybe you'll make a new friend with her. She seems like a nice girl. And you wouldn't let her come with the boy if she didn't give you a positive aura." Nina knew exactly why she brought her along. And it had nothing to do about who Serena is acting to be.

"I did it because I could see…" The trick with the sight well known to the old woman.

"You need to trust people more Nina."

After her training started Vivian had the feeling that not a day went by without Nina having her sight up. This was great for now but in time of peace there was no need for it. First impressions count but the silver haired girl judged people before they even talked to her.

"I know who I can trust."

"Without using your sight to identify them." The old lady warned her. This earned a small groan of annoyance from Nina.

"You need to open up more to people. You can't go on like this forever. What are you going to do after Ash and you beat Team Union? Have you been thinking that far ahead?"

Nina didn't think that far ahead. She was more of a person that followed the road and would see where it would end up. Her travels never brought what she expected so she never had planned that far ahead. Seeing that the girl had no response the old lady would leave Nina alone for now to ponder on it.

"Try and take some time off after you rescue the girl. Maybe you'll discover new that you'll come to love."

The old lady had nothing more to say for now. Her husband should be finished by now explaining what the Greninja's trainer was in for. Nina having selected the Pokémon she decided to take on her rescue mission slowly walked back to her mentor's home.

The two trainers she brought here were standing outside. The girl looking a bit gloom. Ash already had his Noivern out. The Dragon type would fly Serena to whatever destination the Kalos Queen wanted before he would join up with Ash again.

And now the moment Ash had been dreading all day. His goodbye to Serena.

"Keep her safe." Ash told Noivern. It wasn't as much as a question than a demand. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. Serena for the umpteenth time reassured him.

"You just worry about your training. I'll be fine." And being away from Ash for now gave Serena the opportunity to get her own affairs in order.

She still wanted to hear Francine's complete story on how she ended up a member of Team Union and why she thinks Palermo left her lying in the scorching canyons. With Ash around the former Kalos Queen might be more reluctant to tell her story directing her attention on him rather than her.

"I want to talk to her you know. I don't want to bother you with it."

"You can always bother me." Ash told her. A second later he realized what he said and immediately went back on it.

"I mean…You're not a bother. You've never been a bother. Why would I say you bothered me? Just forget I said it."

"I know what you mean. I won't let it bother me." Serena making light of the situation by joking. Having said what needed to be said she enveloped him in a hug.

"Stay safe." Serena didn't know what came over her. Even when she knew he would see him again she reacted as if he would be away for another five years. But there was no denying she enjoyed the contact.

" _I wish we could do this more often."_

Ash as well was enjoying it. The fact that she hugged them after all the tricks he played on her made him realize things would be okay between them. She didn't bear a grudge and he was planning to make it up to her by asking her to hang out and do whatever Serena wanted for a change.

It gave him the vigor to finally put himself to his upcoming training. Serena was counting on him to get stronger and he would. By the end of the month he will be a master of Battle Bond and use the power Greninja and he should have to beat Team Union's leader and get the GS ball back.

"You too."

Releasing the hug he went over to the person who was the reason he was here in the first place. Nina might be like him but he wasn't going to give her a free pass. Now that he was forced to leave Serena in her hands his attitude shifted.

"If something is wrong call immediately." His mood was as serious as just before a battle. Serena felt happy that he worried about her this much. Nina took up the challenge.

"I'll be expecting a battle to the end next time with you. No interruptions like in the canyon." Nina herself didn't agree with some things. She was hoping on an all out battle with Ash after he finished his training.

"I'll hold you to it." At least he had someone to test the results against without any fear of going too far. The silver haired girl now directed her attention to her new companion.

"Ready to go?" Saying her final goodbye to Ash, Serena climbed on Noivern's back ready to head to Cyllage City to meet up with Shauna again. Nina went on her Swanna and together the two girls flew towards the opposite side of the region leaving Ash behind.

As the trainer from Pallet Town saw them heading to the horizon he felt Archer's hand on his shoulder giving him a stern look.

"Ready to begin?"

Class was now in session.

* * *

I was never that keen on Popplio but I love its evolutionary line. Unfortunately you get stuck with a male starter most of the time. So I had a male Primarina. Guess after who I named him.

EEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIL!

Also screw Ultra Necrozma. Like that thing needs a stat boost to begin with. Here I am just enjoying my adventure when suddenly that thing showed. Well, time to spend all my money on Revives.

See you around.


	53. Chapter 53, Getting to know Nina

GS Ball unlocked

Chapter 53, Getting to know Nina

* * *

"There are some things we have to go over."

On their way to their destination Nina wanted to go over a few rules with Serena. She agreed to come with her to fill in for Ash but there were some things Serena knew that nobody else could.

"First of all, you don't say a word about my Battle Bond to anyone else. I have no need for them to go after me the same way they did with him. Second. Not a word about my mentor and where he is." Shouldn't be that hard. Serena wanted to keep Ash away from the limelight too. But it was the third rule that stung a bit and the Kalos Queen realize that despite being like Ash as a trainer, Nina was nowhere near his character.

"Third. Don't ask anything from me when it comes to Mega Evolution. Maybe you've heard about our history with it and if you didn't don't ask. If you remember those three rules there shouldn't be many issues between us."

With these rules set Nina wanted to start looking for the former Kalos Queen right away. The sooner they would find her, the sooner she could join Ash and her mentor and experience just how much he's grown after a few days of training. Nina's focus now was at finding the former Kalos Queen and keeping the current one safe.

"My friend has set up her base in Cyllage City and is currently working on a plan to draw them out." Serena told her new companion. The coastal town was the closest city for Palermo and her personal to move to. Nina disapproved of this.

"That's exactly what they want from them. They're going to tire them out and then strike. One thing to remember when it comes to them. They're always going to fight on their terms. Not yours. They're only going to bring Aria out when it suits them. Let's get to her before she does too much damage." Serena didn't like the way Nina talked about Shauna. How would she respond if someone close to her was being mind controlled into doing terrible things.

But since Nina was the only one with relative experience dealing with their true goal, she decided to tolerate this for a little while. But one wrong word about Shauna or Palermo and it was over. Serena wasn't going to put up with a Battle Bond user vs someone close to her again.

* * *

The two riding on top of the two flying types saw the coastal town of Cyllage City in the distance. Long clear beaches where filled to the brim with the local residents or tourists.

Landing at the location that Serena agreed with Shauna for their reunion the two Flying types were thanked before Noivern would hurry back to his trainer in the woods.

Having heard the thanks Serena gave Noivern Shauna sped outside to meet her friend. Serena seeing the brunette run towards her and asked about the current situation. Her mentor must have been currently in rough times knowing the terrible things Team Union would probably make Aria do.

"Not to well. With constant asking for updates and lashing out if you don't have something for her. Safe to say she's not doing that well." The longer they went without any usable information the producer seem to lose it more and more.

"Where is Ash?" Not seeing the trainer with Serena made her worry that something must've happened to him. The new girl filled her in.

"Ash asked me to fill in for him. He's on a journey of self discovery right now. He will be back in about a month." It took a while before the coin dropped with Shauna.

"A MONTH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! How could he just go and leave like that? And how do you know Ash?"

Nina shot Serena a glare that warned her not to tell anything about her heritage. Too many people knew about Ash already and if people found out she had a similar thing going for her like Ash's Greninja people would start asking too many questions.

"You can describe us as mutual acquaintances." Shauna found it strange that Nina wasn't telling a lot of things only keeping it to the bare minimum. If the white clad girl was going to help locating Aria they needed to know more about her and in what way she could be useful.

"You know Palermo is going to blow when she finds out he isn't with you." Ash did say after all that he was going to help. In her questioning Shauna completely forget about the second person standing next to Serena. Things were so hectic recently the brunette forgot the most basic of greetings.

"I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Shauna. Nice to meet you."

"Nina. You friends with her?" The silver haired girl keeping it short.

"Yes I am. We've been friends ever since we met at summer camp years ago. Since then we've both been Pokémon performers. Do you what Pokémon performing is?"

Nina knew what a Performer was just after she rescued Lenore from a Wiper. Since the younger girl could not stop talking praising Serena on the way to Shalour City.

Only now noticing the silver hair on the girl with Shauna remembered the message in the Sky Trainer valley about a report concerning an intruder.

"By the way. Where you the one who got away from the guards recently in the Sky Trainer canyons?"

"Why? They want to try again to catch me?" Not one of her proudest moments but a necessary evil to find the Greninja trainer. Shauna continued her speech annoying Nina.

"And also why Ash went looking for you since you know what's going on between him and Greninja."

"What more did he say?" The boy had loose lips. A bit too loose for Nina's liking. All this time she's been living in secrecy while Ash happened flapping his mouth.

"No more questions about Ash and what he is doing. I came here to help rescue your friend. The more you keep asking about where I know these things, the more time wasted. We're keeping this strictly professional." Nina shutting the brunette off quite harshly.

Archer warned Serena about this. Nina was not even trying to make a friend out of Shauna. In the coming days Serena would try and get the silver haired girl to open up more. It was clear she had issues of trust and needed to relax.

It became clear to Shauna that Nina didn't want to discuss any more about Ash, Greninja and how exactly the silver haired girl tied into their special Bond. On their way to a room where they would plan their search and rescue Shauna tried to make some small talk to Serena's new friend and find out a bit more about her.

"Where are you from?"

"Fortree City in Hoenn." Nina answered. Serena relieved that she would at least give out a honest answer to her friend.

"You've come a long way then. How has Kalos been treating you?" Serena was also hoping to get to know another Battle Bond user better.

"Great region. Just a shame about Team Union and these guys who harass trainers for their badges or keys." The description of the second group made the promoter wonder if it was exactly who she was talking about.

"You battled a Wiper? Did you beat him?" Nina confirming she did Serena was glad to hear it.

"At least there's one less of them. Nice to hear another one is behind bars."

"Don't know what happened to him. I left him tied up there without calling the police." Or at least Serena thought so.

"Why? He probably wants revenge on you now. He could've been in prison right now." Both Performers found it a dumb move and Nina explained herself further.

"I'd like to see him try. And I certainly want him to bring someone else with him." Nina was playing the long game with the Wipers. Let him scurry back to his allies and bring out a lot at once. It was a lesson she learned in Alola.

Release the small Wishiwashi and catch the big school later on.

"Aren't you worried?" Serena asked her.

"Not really. The amount of miserable people I've come up against is more than a handful. Some of the strongest trainers I battled with had nothing to with Gym's or the League."

And it was the same with her. Nina's mentor was more powerful than anyone she could dream about. Believing that few could match her and Primarina's new found power at a time she was utterly decimated by her teacher.

Incredibly she was offered a place as his student and never looked back. Incredibly confident in her skills as a battler but never taking anything for granted. Archer beat that out of her during her training and the silver haired girl knew exactly the trouble Ash was going to face.

And there was Vivian. Of course Archer put her through the toughest training sessions but the elder woman always was there to offer a helping hand. Always patching her and her Pokémon up whenever they were down.

Vivi as she liked to be called was always there when she was struggling with something. Smallest of hints being enough to put her in the right direction. A talent of explaining the most difficult things and making it sound so easy showed her wisdom and understanding.

Vivi didn't have the power Nina's fellow Battle Bond users had, it didn't stop Nina from admiring her. Their latest talk being about Nina's vision being constantly switched on seeing people's characters being point of it. When she met Shauna she didn't have it turned on making her wary.

A weird feeling telling her not to turn it off, she did it anyway just because she respected the old woman so much and would try for her.

Speaking off her mentor and his wife she heard the two girls talk about the boy who was with him right now.

"I still can't believe you let Ash go and train again. What made you change your mind?"

Shauna knew that Serena would be the last person to allow Ash to go on another training trip for who knows how long. Wondering exactly convinced the Kalos Queen to allow him to leave like that again Serena's answer was not what Shauna expected.

"He didn't. I was the one who told him to stay." Unexpected that it was Serena that told him that Shauna still had to ask.

"So why the secrecy?"

"I've heard things there that goes beyond anything I've heard before. If Ash is going to beat Team Union he needs this. I can tell you some things but I promised I would keep the more important things secret. I just need time to figure out what I can say and not." Serena wanted to share more with her best friend but her hands were tied.

Having a clue that they were finally finished discussing her private life Nina called them out on what she came here for in the first place.

"Can we get started on making a plan to save Aria?" Nina clearly getting impatient. Shauna put it back for now.

"First I want to know how strong you are. It isn't personal but company policy. I hope you understand."

As much as she wanted to get started, she now was the temporary manager of Palermo's company. There were still rules to follow even if Shauna was the one in charge.

"So who's my opponent?"

Nina in the mood for a quick battle. Maybe it would give her an idea on what type if trainers she would be teaming up with. Seeing a guy with a musketeer outfit coming into vision Serena feared the worst.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Shauna. Is it this girl I'll be battling?" It was the same trainer Ash faced when Palermo went to test Ash. Henri, the actor Ash faced before introduced himself.

Nina scanning the new person she found him strangely dressed for an occasion like this. But not judging him until she saw a small sparkle coming from the sword's hilt.

"Is that a keystone on that toy of yours?" Nina immediately spared her thoughts on the actor. Just what Serena was afraid of.

"Indeed mademoiselle. Together with my Gallade we will show you the ability of a swordsman from a more noble era." Seeing the keystone wielder being full of himself Nina shot back.

"Sure. I'll play with you for a bit." While going to a suitable place for their battle Serena's worries grew by the second.

Archer told Serena about Battle Bond users having a dark history with Mega Evolution users. Henri has a Mega Gallade. It failed the last time when Ash was in possession of the crystal Pokeball Team Union gave him. Now Ash didn't know anything about the animosity. The same couldn't be said about Nina who already had a negative feeling to the Mega Evolution user.

And she could only hope Nina wouldn't go overboard with her definition of "play".

* * *

No time skip. I came up with the whole Aria/Francine subplot to keep the others busy while Ash is getting his Battle Bond training.

These next few chapters are focus on rescuing Aria and Ash is getting his training on parts beside it. Also more time to delve more into Nina's backstory and show exactly why she's pretty distant.

See you around.


	54. Chapter 54, Nina shows her power

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 54, Nina shows her power

* * *

"Haxorus, En garde." Like his battle with Ash the yellow Dragon type was going to be send out first. The axe head shining as bright as before.

"Espeon, Battle Dance." From Nina's Pokeball the Sun Pokémon appeared. The jewel on it's forehead shining brightly it was filled with psychic power ready to be unleashed.

"Guess this is it." Quietly Serena had been looking forward to see what Nina could do. Just under different circumstances and not against an ally of her.

"Think we'll see her transform like Ash can do?" Shauna had only heard a few things about Nina. A girl who claimed to know where Ash's connection with his Greninja came from. Her attitude not really welcome in the grand scheme of things.

"With how she's been acting, I'd be more surprised if she brings Primarina out in the first place." Serena knew about Nina's Battle Bond but only heard from Ash about it. As much as she would love seeing it Serena expected nothing like that would happen today.

"Any idea how strong she is?" Shauna continued asking wanting to know more about her new friend.

"Ash only battled for a really short time with her. But he was more than happy to battle against her after his training." That really told Shauna the whole story.

Ash was already terrifyingly strong as it is. That Mount Silver trip clearly paying benefits. It seemed that with every battle with Team Union, Ash slowly started to show more of his full power. The Z-move he used against Francine having it held back for the longest time proof.

But to go from what he is in one month to beating a guy who stole the Kalos Champion's Mega Stone might be a step even to far for him. But Ash did the impossible before and after the confidence the silver haired girl showed, Shauna wanted to know if she wasn't all talk.

Especially if they had the same mysterious power.

Nina and Espeon had been waiting long enough and asked if they could get started already. And her opponent answered the call.

"Dragon Claw." The Axe Jaw Pokémon's claws started to glow a bright green. Running to his opponent to deliver a strong swipe

"Reflect." The orb on Espeon's head shining it brought out a yellow barrier that would lower the power of physical moves. The Axe Jaw Pokémon connected trying to smash the barrier had no success and stumbled back a bit.

"Dragon Pulse." Haxorus opened his jaw and a purple energy shaped like a menacing dragon shot towards Espeon. Reflect wouldn't help against attacks from a distance so Henri changed his approach. Nina had a more than suitable counter ready.

"Dazzling Gleam." A blinding light erupted from Espeon enveloping the entire area. The Performers watching had to shield and close their eyes to not see any spots.

Both girls expecting the Dragon type having taken quite an amount of damage, when they regained their sight Haxorus didn't had a scratch on him.

Serena let out a sigh of relief. Seems like so far Nina wasn't trying to hurt Haxorus too much. Nina only used the Dazzling Gleam to guard the Psychic type against the Dragon Pulse.

"Dragon Claw." Not being deterred by seeing the Fairy type move Haxorus charged head on.

"Dodge it." Even with the protective Reflect barrier up Nina wasn't going to let her Espeon get hit.

"Rock Tomb." The Dragon type stomped on the ground and boulders hovered in front of him. Using his huge tail he shot them with full force to the Sun Pokémon.

"Dodge them." Espeon nimbly jumped between every boulder thrown and now hung high in the air out of the Rock type move range.

"Iron Tail." The forked tail of the Psychic type glowing silver moved her body in such a way bringing extra momentum in her strike.

"Slash." The side of Haxorus head glowing white he turned his head and used the blade of it to connect with Espeon's Iron Tail. Espeon used his tail as a spring and landed on all her feet in front of Nina.

Shauna so far wasn't impressed with what the silver haired girl was showing. Certainly Ash would've ended the battle by now.

"Guess Henri is giving her a tougher time than she thought." It looked like to her that all that bluff couldn't be backed up.

The Kalos Queen didn't believe her best friend. Nina's commands to her Espeon were completely calm. Not even once did the silver haired girl seemed to try and even do any damage expect for the recent Iron Tail.

"All right Espeon. Get in close." On Nina's command the Eeveelution started to come up close fast to the Dragon type.

"Slash." Finally seeing an opportunity to deliver damage Haxorus moved hid head again ready to slash at the incoming Psychic type. Just before a yellow barrier appeared in front of Espeon and shattered after Haxorus lost all momentum in his swing.

"Dazzling Gleam." Again blinding everyone in attendance there was nothing the Dragon type could do to escape being trapped inside the Barriers. When the light died down again the spectators saw Haxorus lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Thanks Espeon. Great job as always." The Psychic type walking to her trainer. Nina knelt down and touched the Psychic Eeveelution just behind the ear. It purred at the affection shown by her trainer. It was her favorite spot to be touched.

The jewel started to shine on her forehead and Espeon drew a blank stare. The silver haired girl knew what she was doing and waited till Espeon snapped out of it. Espeon started to talk to her trainer in words not using her Psychic power to communicate.

"Thanks Espeon." Nina coming up from her crouched position directed her attention to her opponent. He'd been holding out on her as he returned the stricken Haxorus back to his ball.

"Can you bring out your Mega Pokémon instead of Escavalier?" This making everybody speechless. Only one explanation how she knew what the actors next Pokémon would be.

"Wait. Timeout! She's Psychic? Is there something about her you can tell me!" Shauna yelled from the top of her lungs. Buried in secrecy the mystery about Nina grew bigger and bigger. And the insistence of Serena that she had her lips sealed.

"One moment." Serena coming up to Nina was filled with questions herself. She had a suspicion on how she could understand the Psychic Eeveelution but wanted to make sure. Whispering so that no one else could hear them.

"How did you do that? How did you understand Espeon? Can you talk to Pokémon since your close to Primarina?"

"And before you ask yes. He'll learn it too." The silver haired confirming her hunch. Serena's next thought realized that Ash staying in the forest to train was the right choice.

Her crush never made it a secret what his dream was. To be a Pokémon Master. Who knows what he's being taught right now. And if the silver haired girl could talk to Pokémon because of her Battle Bond there was no reason Ash couldn't do it either. He would be a Pokémon Master unlike any before.

"Gallade, En garde." The actor calling out his costar. Seeing the Mega Stone strapped to one of his arms Nina knew this was the one in which she would show a glimpse of her power.

"Thanks Espeon. Return for now." Returning the Sun Pokémon for a nice rest Nina called out her next Pokémon.

"Primarina, Battle Dance." Seeing the Soloist Pokémon out of her Pokeball Serena grew worried. Sensing her friends nerves Shauna asked Serena if this was the Pokémon Ash talked about.

The one he went looking for.

"According to Ash yes." And she knew the only reason Nina brought her out is because of their history with Mega users. She showed mercy with Henri's Haxorus. Gallade might not be so lucky.

" _I don't like this."_ Clenching her hands together Serena hoped with all her heart the battling girl could show some restraint.

"You first fair lady." This guy's act is getting old. Nina wanted to break that façade and knew exactly how to do it.

"Bubblebeam." From the Water type's snout a wide array of colorful bubbles hovered all around Primarina.

"Retaliate." Gallade started extending the blade on his left arm. Glowing white he dashed to the Soloist Pokémon wanting revenge for his fallen comrade.

Coming up to one of the bubbles in front of the Water type he wanted to plough right through them. But when he hit a bubble he bounced back to where he started. Seeing that there was nothing to fear after her bubble shield protection it was time for some relaxation.

"Play time Primarina." Taking one of the hovering bubbles she bounced it on her snout having seemingly no worry about her opponent not even wanting to attack.

"Fury Cutter." Gallade's arms glowing green it slashed at the bubbles hovering in front of him. But no matter how many times he put the sharp edge of the blades on it they wouldn't burst.

Serena meanwhile was relieved. Nina did say she was going to play with him. But her friend was getting agitated.

"What are those things made off? How can he not pop a bubble?" Shauna complained. Nina and her Pokémon hearing it entertained the promoter.

The Water type used her snout to pop the bubble she'd been playing with. The big bubble now separated into smaller ones and started to use her tail fin to juggle with them. The silver haired girl and her Pokémon enjoying the moment.

"Are you taking this seriously or not?" Shauna had just about enough of the silver haired girl's arrogance. Think she could just walk in here and make a fool of a colleague of hers?

"Why? He's not being serious about this. Why should I? Mega Evolve it." Nina setting her ultimatum. Shauna yelled at Henri to Mega Evolve Gallade already which he complied too.

"Are you ready for our power of justice? Gallade, Mega Evolve."

Unlike the last time Serena was in the presence of Henri, the Blade Pokémon successfully Mega Evolved. Now with a sort of cape flowing behind him and his arms turning from green to white with a shade of red, their full power was now in display in full form.

A shockwave from Mega Evolving blowing away the bubbles Gallade now had a clear path.

"Psycho Cut." With a purple blade now travelling to her chosen partner the pairs mood shifted. Primarina taking the hit and shrugged it off and synched her thoughts with her trainer.

"Play time is over."

Nina's and her Pokémon's attitude shifted from seemingly arrogant to serious. Now with the Mega Pokémon in their presence they would dispose of him quickly.

"Let our hearts combine in song. Like notes of a melody to create a perfect harmony." Nina did her chant and linked her heart with her Pokémon's. The sphere of water surrounded her and hid Primarina away from view. Like the very first time Serena saw Ash Greninja she saw a torrent of water surrounding Primarina but it did not disappear and show the Pokémon's true form.

"Moonblast." Nina's voice changed with her attitude. The two girls looking on thought there was a completely different person in front of them. No longer happy go lucky, it was filled with determination.

From deep in the water tornado the Soloist Pokémon gathered mystical energy and shaped it like a sphere. Firing it at the Mega Pokémon it flew faster through the air faster than any Moonblast the girls had ever seen. Surprising both actor and Gallade the sphere hit him dead on creating a big explosion.

When the dust settled a purple glow covered Gallade and he was back in his regular form. Brushing aside a Mega Pokémon like that Shauna knew now Nina would be good help. Despite the attitude.

"I guess you pass."

"We pass." Nina spoke for both her and her Pokémon. After that the tornado around Primarina disappeared leaving the Soloist Pokémon back in her normal form. Looking no different than any other. Nina walking up to her Pokémon petted her on the snout gently.

Now that they were standing next each other Serena could see where the mystery girl sense of fashion came from. Dressed in the same way to her Pokémon like Ash's dark blue jacket resembled Greninja's.

Serena filled with even more questions about Nina's power. She thought that the silver haired girl had full mastery over her Battle Bond. So why did it look like they only discovered it?

"How did you do that? Why didn't you go the full form?"

"Cause if we went all-out we would've hurt him. Just because I have a grudge against him doesn't mean his Pokémon should suffer."

Nina and her Pokémon had no issues humiliating Mega users. They still drew a line at excessive force. They were the better and stronger pair.

"What do you mean grudge? I've never met you before mademoiselle." The musketeer being surprised. He'd remember someone as powerful as her. Like Serena's male friend from before.

"And because I have to tolerate you till we found Aria." Pointing to the actor and telling he had just about enough of his act. This was the line crossed for Shauna.

"Okay! What is it with you? Henri never hurt a fly before. So why are you so aggressive?" Nina's answer only made Shauna angrier.

"Ignorance is bliss."

For the first time ever Shauna truly grew upset at Serena. What was she thinking replacing Ash for her? Power and all is nice but if she was going to be like this without reason she needed answers.

"Thanks for you coming here Henri. Could you leave us alone?" The young musketeer left the three girls alone. Clearly his presence was no rather requested and he went out to get his Pokémon all healed after the clobbering they just received.

"Start talking. I want a reason why you hate Henri."

Nina not opening her mouth left Serena no choice. If Nina was going to hang around any longer here than a few days they needed to get along.

"She hates Mega Evolution because she was a target." This would get her on the wrong side of the silver haired girl but the brunette needed answers. At least the bare minimum might be enough to satisfy her for now.

* * *

No chill Nina. No chill.

See you around.


	55. Chapter 55, Hidden past

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 55, Hidden past

* * *

The showcase promoter listened to Serena's tale about the female Battle Bond user history with Mega Evolution. Nina listened as well to Serena's explanation. Shauna would now get the basic story but any word about where Ash and her mentor were right now and she'd correct her.

" _Maybe switching off my sight wasn't such a good idea after all."_ Vivian asked her to do this and she obliged. Although hindsight is twenty-twenty now she wished she wasn't that stupid to listen to her. Vivi might gave nothing but good intentions but sneaking a peek once in a while wouldn't hurt anyone.

Seeing Shauna's aura she was pretty blue. That color indicated she had good intention but it wasn't as bright as she would've liked. Might because of her questions or discovering her dark history.

But that's nothing compared to what she experienced herself.

"Then why are you here in the first place?" Which was the biggest question on Shauna's mind after hearing the reason why the new girl hates trainers who use Mega Pokémon.

"Because what they are pretending to be. What they are not."

"Who are they? Team Union?" They were getting nowhere like this. Serena needed more time alone with her friend because clearly they weren't going anywhere fast.

"Can we be alone for some time?" This suited Nina just fine and her chosen partner just fine.

"We need to do something ourselves. And we rather don't want others watching. Got somewhere abandoned for us?" Strange request but one Shauna was willing to honor. There should a warehouse nearby where nothing had been set up yet.

"Just don't get into trouble with the guards." The brunette warned her. Nina shot back.

"As long as they don't direct at me they'll be fine. And don't mention anything about him. I'll know when you do." Nina gave Serena a warning not to say anything about her mentor.

Nina and her Primarina left the area and Shauna started her private speech with Serena. Nina wasn't free giving with knowledge if her type of people but Serena might know a bit more since she has a crush on one.

"How many of them are left?"

Was the brunette's first question after hearing people like Ash and Nina were hunted down at one point. It wasn't a miracle knowing that there were so little of them left but now it made sense on why Ash was the only person she knew of that could do it.

"Maybe a small hand. Maybe a whole bunch. They're hiding and I can't blame them."

The Kalos Queen could understand Nina's view. But knowing some of her friends are Mega users and would eventually interact with the female Battle Bond user was not something to look forward too.

"You think that's why she's so protective on who she is? Why she doesn't want to say anything?"

Serena wondered that too. The only other Battle Bond user she knew next to Ash and Nina was the girl's mentor. But Archer seemed willing to tell the Kalos Queen a few things while the silver haired girl was as tightly closed as a bank vault.

Something more personal must've happened to her concerning her Bond, because there was no way after reading her Primarina's story her chosen partner had a character like that before they met.

Froakie choose Ash because of who he was. Not a chance the same thing happened to the female pair.

"I have difficulty trusting her. She hates Mega Evolution as much as Team Union. Think they are connected somehow?"

"They are connected. I don't know what their agenda is compared to hers."

"So she must know what he did against Diantha. There are evil people like that. Maybe she's one too." Shauna reasoned.

Serena heard the tale that evil Battle Bond users existed but there was one reason why Nina and Primarina didn't belong to that batch.

"She hates Team Union more than Mega Evolution."

"Why?"

"They are fake. Ash and her are pure. And that's why they want to battle him alone." Leaving out the part on why exactly they wanted to battle Ash. Shauna had a question for Serena concerning her crush.

"Aren't you worried? About Ash ending up like her?"

"I trust him. You know I do. He's made too many friends who have Mega Evolution."

Korrina, Alain, Professor Sycamore, Trevor, Clemont and Bonnie's father Meyer. All of them Mega users. Too many memories happened between them for Ash to drop them like a bad habit.

But what if?

Serena shook her head. Did she have that little faith in him? Things must've been getting to her because there's no way he would ever let her down.

Full of conviction she told her brunette friend this.

"It's Ash we're talking about. I'm not worried. He won't ever turn his back on me. I know he lied to me once but I understood afterwards why he did it." To protect her. The same way she would protect him now.

"And I'm doing the same thing right now to you by leaving out big chunks of why Nina is so strong. I can't tell you where Ash is right now but trust me when I say he and Greninja need this. You know their leader beat Diantha and if Ash has any chance of beating him he has to master his Bond with Greninja. He won't ever let me down."

Shauna knew just how much faith Serena put in him and barring one incident that was her fault Ash never had ill will towards anyone. He might not have gotten along with Palermo at first but that was more because he was cautious. And the brunette knew how crazy he went keeping Serena in the dark.

"I'll take your word for it. Just know we're even now. Now how about we go and find ourselves a former Kalos Queen?"

The Performers burying the hatchet had work to do. Only now the question is if the original one would join them or not. Serena questioned.

"Where is Palermo by the way?" And Shauna gave her an answer. Only one place she would be right now.

Or rather person.

* * *

She'd been dreading this moment. She knew they had a job to do and design a plan to rescue an abducted Kalos Queen. But Palermo couldn't help but drop everything to do this.

Making her way to a warehouse which was turned into a makeshift jail cell some of her personal guard was protecting the occupant inside. Handing over the Team Union knight to the authorities would take away any opportunity to discuss things without the paparazzi sticking their noses in. A Kalos Queen gone rogue is bound to be the story of the century.

Still wondering how it came to be this way Palermo addressed the woman in the cell. Knowing that she was the main reason she was in there. Although it would be best to hand over Francine, there was just to much history between the two women to just lock her up in a normal cell.

"Francine." At least not until the producer knew what happened in the time from the former Kalos Queen's disappearance till now.

"Master." Mocking the producer the Team Union knight by the way they were connected. How much it must hurt the old woman to know one of her students was a criminal. The exact opposite of what she taught her girls.

"Not really a five star resort is it? The room service is lousy. And don't get me started on the food. Don't they have anything better than bread and water?" Francine continued messing with her. She only expected silence from her teacher letting her wallow in her sorrow but she actually answered back.

"It's the best we could manage on such short notice." This set the tone for the rest of the conversation.

"Finally got the nerve to talk?" Francine addressed her former teacher. Palermo being silent pulled out an old picture from one of her pockets.

"After you took a look at this." Throwing the piece of paper in the makeshift cell the convict picked it up and scanned it. It was her from a time long by.

Long flowing black hair while wearing a white dress placed in the air together with a Vivillon and an Emolga. It was from a time long ago when she was still trying to be the best Performer out there.

A goal which she eventually reached.

"Better times for all of us."

It was strange to see her former self. She thought she threw away that personality decades ago. Why did it feel to her she was lamenting the past? Being brought out of her thoughts by her mentor's words.

"We can still go back at it." Francine scoffed at this.

"Even after all I've done you still want to convince me to return? I'm not bargaining with you. I've did that years ago with you. And look where it got me."

Francine had to beg to Palermo to learn underneath her. Doing the most menial of tasks till the woman finally gave in. But it was worth it at first. Palermo taught her all she needed to know about being a better Performer. Francine thought she meant something to the producer.

"I blame you for all this." Which is also why she held this grudge to her former mentor. Palermo sighed deeply. And she wasn't going to argue with her about it.

"You have every right too. And I'm not going to ask for forgiveness. Too much time has passed for it. All the time lost is not going to be undone by a simple apology." That's why she didn't ask how she crashed. The former Kalos Queen made it clear she didn't care how she crashed into the ravine, only that Palermo never found her. If only the producer looked harder, then maybe they wouldn't be separated by metal bars.

"Then what are you going to do?" Francine wondering exactly why she's here for if she wasn't to say she was sorry. She gave the producer a minute but no answer came from the old woman.

"The great Palermo doesn't know what to do? That's a first. And it doesn't matter anyway. I've already made my point. You don't care about who we are as people. Your lessons are the only thing that matter to you. If you keep following them like a good little Performer you don't care who's the Kalos Queen." Palermo staying quiet had no response. Francine continued on what she would say next would hit the point across.

"Aria is living proof it. You didn't even realize it was me instead of your precious redhead. You said Performing is an art. Like an empty canvas. You start filling us up and don't care about the end result. You stroke the lines but leave it to us to color the rest. And for the first time someone disagreed with your lines. I painted lines over your portrait. Just like I'll paint Serena in the way I want."

Stopping her walk for a moment Palermo continued to listen to her student's words.

"You know it's inevitable. She's to curious to let it go like this. She interrupted my battle with the brat to get answers. She'll come to me eventually. And what will you do when she's the one who releases me? With no Malamar hypnosis to force her?"

Still saying nothing Francine tried flickering the flame a bit more.

"Either she or Aria is going to free me. One way or another, one of your students will open the cell. Now only question is which one." She wasn't in a hurry to get out and she knew it. Even if her battle against Ash failed there was a second stage to her plan.

Convincing the current Kalos Queen to turn her back on what she is. If the reigning one would step down willingly because of what the producer did to the title the old woman's life's work would be ruined. And that would be more satisfying than a battle victory against anyone.

Having nothing more to say the former Kalos Queen went to the back of her cell and waited till the old lady would finally leave her sight so she could prepare for another Performer visit. And her eventual freedom. That was until Palermo uttered these words.

"About what you said. About her begging to me for training." Francine was listening. During her brief interruption during the battle with Ash Serena claimed that she didn't ask for Palermo's guidance. A point Palermo would underline.

"She didn't. I was the one that asked her."

Out of all the situations the Team Union knight had planned this wasn't one of them. Stunned and convinced she was lying she had to know.

"Why?"

Palermo having her full attention left her alone after these words.

"I'm sure you'll know. You were like that once. And I can see that's what your lacking right now."

Leaving the warehouse Francine went to think about what just happened. Still holding the picture of her younger self in hand she continued to stare at it.

It was a memory of her past. Something she discarded long ago to get revenge on Palermo for leaving her in that canyon. The picture nothing more but a reminder of how Palermo wanted her to be. After throwing away who she was she would tear up the picture.

Taking both her hands she tore a small rip into it. Slowly doing so to savor the feeling of separating with her past again.

But no matter how hard she wanted too, she couldn't bring herself to tear up the picture anymore.

" _Stupid old woman."_

Not understanding why she couldn't go through with it she reasoned it must be because she could show it to Serena when she would come to discuss matters with her. Using it as leverage to get her point across.

" _Yes. That must be it."_

Putting it away in a corner where she didn't have to look at it all she could do now was wait for the Kalos Queen's eventual arrival. And her release.

* * *

I should really start breeding a max IV Primarina.

And updates might be slower on this one. I want to finish up my other story first but I'll keep working on this one in between. Depends on my mood. We'll see.

See you around.


	56. Chapter 56, Nina meets Palermo

GS ball unlocked,

Chapter 56, Nina meets Palermo

* * *

Going to the abandoned warehouse Shauna told her about, Nina would have preferred a more secluded area but it would do for now. Getting into position with her chosen partner. She and her chosen partner always did this daily workout together to get stronger.

"All right. As usual from the top."

The Soloist Pokémon started chanting a song with her trainer joining soon in.

The two together started to sing in perfect harmony. Nina and Primarina always did this in order to maintain the feeling their Battle Bond gave them. When they were connected and Primarina attacked Nina's own vocal cords started to strain as well. Too maintain the strength in their vocal attacks Nina joined in and toughened up her own voice.

But it still wasn't enough. Nina and Primarina just couldn't learn their signature move Sparkling Aria, Primarina's signature move like Greninja's Water Shuriken or her master's Pokémon. No matter how much Nina and her partner trained they couldn't hit the notes needed to initiate the attack.

When their duet ended Nina directed her full attention to Primarina. She was sure they had it this time.

"Sparkling Aria."

Standing on her tail fin straight up the Water type raised her arms and tried to gather enough water to collect in a sphere. Keeping the note they thought they needed the two kept it up. But once the orb reached a certain size it lost its shape and whatever water they gathered turned into a puddle.

"Again. Just what do we need to do to get it right?"

Nina scorning herself on the most recent failure was getting more and more desperate. And why were they unable to do that one attack while others of Primarina's species learned it upon evolving? Seeing her partner just as distressed Nina comforted her.

Coming closer to her partner she kissed her on the snout to comfort her. Despite her rough exterior towards people she always showed compassion to Pokémon. Knowing that there were real evil Battle Bond users did nothing to change her mind about them.

On her way through the warehouse compound after the latest discussion with her rogue student, Palermo's ears were filled with a calming and gorgeous tune she never heard before. Wanting to find the source of it she followed the music and found the originators from it.

Seeing a girl having an intimate moment with her Primarina she was slowly studying their interaction. They seemed incredibly close and nothing could distract them from the moment they shared. But there was something suspicious about her.

Only now noticing the girl's hair color she remembered a report from the Sky Trainer facility about an intruder who got away. Could this be the same girl her staff talked about?

Not taking any chances she called on two nearby guards. Coming over to their boss one of them confirmed the girl looked remarkably the same. He and his partner send out their Pokémon. One having a Machamp and the other a Conkeldurr. Now with some insurance with her Palermo confronted the suspect.

"I heard about a silver haired girl and a Swanna that got away. You don't happen to be that girl?" The producer spoke up. Turning around the silver haired girl noticed an old woman with two well dressed men with two big bulky Pokémon flexing their muscles trying to intimidate her and her chosen partner.

Nina being brought out of the moment by the old woman was not in the mood to deal with anyone. So she kept it simple.

"I'm not going to apologize because I put your men to sleep if that's what you're here for. I did what I had to do and you would've too." Nina not even denying her involvement. This upset the two men.

"Machamp, Cross Chop." All four arms of the Superpower Pokémon crossed running to the Water type.

"Conkeldurr, Hammer Arm." The Muscular Pokémon lifted one of his concrete pillars and wanting to slam it downwards on to the Fairy type.

Primarina effortlessly slithered away from the two Fighting types attacks. Asking her partner mentally on what to do with them and if she could have some more fun.

"I'm not looking for a battle. But if you guys want one who am I to deny it?" Looking over to Primarina one nod was enough, the Soloist Pokémon understanding her gesture. Nina returned her to her Pokeball. It was time for another to have his fun.

"Arcanine. Battle dance." The Fire type materialized and growled to the invaders. Arcanine more than ready to defend his trainer. Loyally waiting for an attack the silver haired girl would give him.

"Cross Chop." Again Machamp ran towards one of the girls Pokémon with all four arms crossed, this time determined not to miss.

"Hammer Arm." Conkeldurr having the same idea wanting to smash a concrete block on his opponent. Nina being bored from her earlier battle with the Mega user wanted to make it interesting.

"Flare Blitz." The Fire type entire body erupted into flames. Charging with full force to both Fighting types a huge eruption of flames happened. The force was enough to blow out the windows that were set in the roof. Palermo and the two guards not expecting the amount of power braced themselves.

Although wincing a bit from the recoil it was enough to knock out both Fighting types at once. Nina felt bad for her Arcanine but knew he could take it. He always was a bit more reckless than the others.

Arcanine still standing on four paws growled at the three uninvited guests. This didn't satisfy his fiery nature and barked wanting to battle some more. But since the three couldn't understand Pokémon speech Nina decided to translate.

"In case you couldn't tell, he wants to battle more. Got anything else?" The two guards grabbing another Pokeball were stopped by Palermo's command.

"What were you doing? Why were you so determined to get inside?" Palermo asking why this girl invaded the Sky Trainer valley.

"None of your business." With her usual attitude Nina responded back. Why was this old lady so eager to know about her affairs in the area? The two men still clutching their Pokeballs waited till the boss gave them the order.

"If you wanted to see Serena you just could've waited till her next demonstration." Nina now understanding where she coming from. Misunderstanding on who she was more eager to see.

"I had no interest in her. She's just a victim of circumstance. Like Aria." Surprising the producer with her name this girl definitely knew more than she let on. But since she was being disclosed she would have to play around and try and make her accidently spill something.

"How do you know about her?" Aria's disappearance wasn't common news yet. How did she of all people knew about her predicament? Was she partly responsible for it? Reading the expression on the old woman Nina saw it was fill of concern.

"Because she's the reason I'm here in the first place." Nina answered her. This whole Kalos Queen abduction was nothing but a distraction. The sooner she would find her the better.

" _If Serena wasn't her objective then who was?"_

By process of elimination only Serena's most recent travelling companion remained. Clearly there was more to him than just being Serena's crush.

"The boy then. What interest did you have in him?"

"Something that goes beyond your understanding." Nina again talking in circles. It's just something she became pretty good in when it concerned Battle Bond.

"Then help me understand." The producer wanting more intel. The cryptic messages just won't do right now.

"Better you don't." Not going anywhere fast Palermo tried a more subtle approach. People confident about their strength like to have their ego stroked.

"You have a beautiful voice. Ever thought about going professional?" A compliment is always a good way to get someone to loosen up. But the girl's response is not what she was expecting.

"Meh. I don't really care what I sound like. And other people won't get to hear it." Palermo knew she was in for a tough one. Trying to break her shell a bit to try and get information about her student and how she knew of her.

"You should consider it. It would be a shame if so few get to hear it. Stage fright is a common thing under people who just start out. Nothing to feel ashamed about."

"Is it stage fright if I never want to be on stage to begin with?"

"Ever entertained the idea? You'd do pretty well."

"Not for a single second." There were more important things than a professional singing career. Nina lived in secrecy due to her Battle Bond. Being a famous singer would only conflict with it.

But she knew it was only a matter of time till Ash and her would face off against the fake Battle Bond user in Team Union. Until that time she would try and cover her tracks. Even if it meant shunting everyone.

"You should. Why keep it a secret?" The producer trying to persuade her. It was a tactic to get her lips loose but there was a truth that she sounded great. If it wasn't for the hostility maybe she could introduce her to an old friend looking for a successor herself.

"Keeping secrets is what I do. But I'm not the only one keeping them. We all have something we don't want others to know. What's yours?" Nina turned it around.

"For someone not sharing you ask a lot from others. You should think better about having me against you. Tell me about Aria or else." Palermo being through with the silver haired girl's antics. If she was withholding information about the former Kalos Queen that could help find her it was time to force it out of her.

"A threat?" Nina interested to see what she could do. Perhaps she could throw something her way that was the least bit challenging.

"What's going on here?" Serena and Shauna came running to where the sound of shattered glass came from. Realizing it came from the warehouse Nina was directed to they hurried.

Entering the scene Serena saw a scene even worse than Nina in battle against a Team Union knight. It was Nina against her mentor. Slapping her hand in front of her eyes in frustration slowly drawing it lower along her face.

" _What is it with Battle Bond users and Palermo that makes instant enemies?"_

"What's going on here?" Shauna tried to understand what was going on.

"She's withholding information about Aria." Palermo accused the silver haired girl. While Nina knew just as much about the missing Performer as much as she did.

"We know. Serena brought her here." Shauna called out. Explaining to her that Nina is going to help out because Ash isn't anywhere to be found.

"Journey of self discovery. Your stuck with me until then." Nina answered. Now with Ash's sudden disappearance Palermo knew now that they were related. Only thing left to figure out is how. But from the power she showed the silver haired girl at least could be useful. Walking up to the new girl her Arcanine growled and bared his fangs. Nina called on her Pokémon to calm down for now.

Serena waiting in tension was afraid what would happen next. To her relief her mentor extended a hand.

"Nina. So you're Serena's boss?"

"I prefer teacher." Shauna tried to lighten the tension by asking what Palermo's opinion was of her new friend.

"Powerful. But anything else. Not impressed."

Nina giving a small smile agreed on the producer's view. Cause she saw her in the same way.

"Guess we have something in common then."

With introductions over Serena felt incredibly stupid. She should've known that leaving Nina alone was a bad idea. Nina just HAD to meet Palermo without her around.

" _What did I do to deserve this?"_

* * *

So Nina's Battle Bond isn't perfect. Yet. Let's see what we can do about that.

Poor Serena. A group of people pretty much part of her love's life clashing against a group of people in her profession. Can't catch a break.

See you around.


	57. Chapter 57, Making a plan

GS Ball unlocked

Chapter 57, Making a plan

* * *

"I've seen him in action. You might bite off a bit more than you can chew. Are you sure you can equal his skills as a battler? If you think you can then maybe one of my top employees can…" Palermo wanted to put her through the usual procedure but Nina had already passed the part.

"Yeah yeah. Company policy. Done that. Just come up with something fast. I've got things to do." Nina shrugged of her challenge to take on Henri. Shauna confirming of the silver haired girl's performance it was good to know she was capable.

"Are we done for today?" Nina wanted to get her Pokémon healed up. They didn't take to much damage but she wanted to be sure nothing was wrong with them.

"Yes we are." Hearing Palermo's answer Nina jumped on her Arcanine and rode off to the Pokémon Center. Now with the silver haired girl gone the producer looked at her two Performers.

"Like I need another one."

Palermo left the warehouse rubbing her head. She already had enough on her mind. Actually hoping on Serena's crush to be here. Although there was still a score to settle between them with Ash wanting to know exactly why she was so interested in his feelings for Serena.

Serena and Shauna went to the room they were sharing together. Shauna couldn't help but ask more questions about the female Battle Bond user. Their first day together was interesting to say the least.

"So. Any more like them?"

Despite knowing they were hunted down at one point Shauna couldn't help but wonder if any others like Nina were in hiding.

"I honestly don't know. But from what I know all of them were incredibly powerful. Hard to believe they're almost…gone."

There was no doubting the girl's strength. If only she could be tamed a bit. It was hard to imagine but she was even worse to Palermo than Ash was at the start according to Serena. Shauna continued.

"I can't imagine anyone else but Ash have that power. Ash showed glimpses of a bad attitude but with her it's all the time."

"There's more to it. She's definitely hiding something about what happened. You don't have that type of power and act like that without being put through something rough." Serena responded.

"Palermo is going to want to change her attitude you know. _And if I know you, you as well. She's going to be a tricky one."_

Serena took a pledge as Kalos Queen to put a smile on everyone's face. Nina might as well be made of solid rock. Not once did she crack a joke or relaxed her spirit a bit. She might be under a lot of pressure but so was Ash. At least he managed to enjoy himself a bit after coming back here despite his mission.

"Don't remind me."

"So any idea how to loosen her up?" Shauna asked.

"Besides being target practice?" Serena joked.

"Let's see what the plan is tomorrow. After that let's try and bond with her a bit." Depending on what the rescue Aria plan would be Serena and Shauna would try and bond with the Battle Bond girl and get her to loosen up.

A job easier said than done as they would come to find out in the coming days.

* * *

The morning came and time to make a rescue plan for Aria was in full effect. A large chunk of Palermo's staff gathered in one place to discuss their options. But the discussion among the staff was more about their new guest.

"Is that her?" Nina stood in a separate corner away from everyone. But one of Palermo's staff asked another if it really was the girl who got away in the Sky Trainer valley.

"According to the Sky Trainers yes." Another one who was stationed at the checkpoint she snuck through.

"I still want to get back at her and her Noctowl." He went on.

"We can rattle her a bit." A colleague of his had a plan that certainly would work. Even if she was a guest right now they still wanted to get back at her for embarrassing them.

A big tall muscular man went to Nina and addressed her. It was the same man Palermo send in the Sky Trainer facility to get Ash who proceeded to get blown away by Noivern's Boomburst. Something which was not going to happen today.

"What do you want?"

"You owe my friends an apology." The big burly man threatened her. She just shrugged it off.

"I said to your boss yesterday I'm not going too. Don't waste your breath." There were so many bigger things going on. Not wanting to waste her own breath on them she just closed her eyes.

"Careful girl." The big man started to crack his knuckles hoping to intimidate her. The silver haired girl being amused by the poor display.

"Cute." Still with her eyes closed.

"I'm warning you." His voice being raised Nina still stayed calm. After all her sight allowed to read him like a book. He had no intention of actually hurting her.

"It was a necessary evil. After all this has blown over you'll get why I needed to get in."

"Still not an apology."

"And you're not getting one. I'm not looking to get on your good side. Now can you be quiet and be a part of the planning or are you just going to keep yapping?"

Their discussion was interrupted by the screaming Kalos Queen.

"We're not doing that again!"

Serena immediately shot down Shauna's idea for making another Pokevision to lure them out. Everyone else stared at the brunette as if she went mad. Didn't the brunette learn anything from the previous disaster?

"Do you have any other way to contact them?" Shauna protested. It was incredibly stupid and she knew it. But how else were they going to challenge them. Even with Francine as a captive it's not like she would tell where to find Aria.

"Did I miss something?" Nina confused on why they all reacted like that. After hearing the whole backstory about the secrecy it certainly was the best way to contact them. Vouching for Shauna's direct approach Nina needed a bit more to convince the others.

"Serena has dealt with them because she stuck around Ash. What can you tell us about them?"

Serena surprised that Nina wanted her opinion. So she told them a bit about how they were set up. From the knights, to the Rules of Conduct and the Mightyena trainers who figured as the leaders henchmen.

Nina hearing about the Mightyena had an idea to get them out. Not much to go on it was all she got right now.

"Challenge the Mightyena pack with a pack of your own. Arcanine, Weaville, Pyroar to name a few. You have enough money to set something up. An open challenge. He won't be able to resist."

"Or Gallade." Someone yelled.

Having a whole bunch of actors with Gallade under contract made up the numbers. Nina doubted their abilities after yesterday when she defeated Henri with ease. They needed a bit more incentive to follow it through.

"Why would they come out just because we challenged them?" Palermo wanted to know the newcomer's reasoning. They are criminals.

"As if they would respond to an open challenge which easily could be a trap?" The producer again.

"Because that's what they did with the Champion." Nina said.

"They ambushed her. Completely different."

"Why did they ambush her?" Shauna wondered.

"You have Ash to blame for it." Serena didn't like how Nina spoke about her crush but the Battle Bond user quickly defended him.

"What I mean is that he already beat three of those knights. You don't show your face at a party, declare yourself a threat to the region and lose to some boy three times. What do I have to fear from them then?"

"So they stole Diantha's Mega Stone just to scare people?" It still didn't explain why they stole the Mega Stone in the first place. They have a crystal that stops Mega Evolution after all. Why go through the whole effort of stealing something that isn't a threat to you in anyway?

Palermo grew a bit suspicious of Nina. Just how did she know so much about politics and why they would go after Diantha? Making a mental note to keep an close eye on her during her stay here. After discussing the plan to save her student she wanted some more alone time with the silver haired girl.

"And if you really want them come running offer up the Mega Stone." Still her side that showed she hates Mega Evolution users shone through. Palermo disagreed on putting the jewel on the line.

"There's no need for that since we got something more valuable to them." The two Performers and crowd not believing she would even think about it.

"Can you stay at Francine's cell and guard her?" Nina's part in the plan was simple. Prevent them from taking back the Team Union knight at all costs unknowing exactly why it would be best to keep her away from her as possible.

Serena knew what was at stake if Nina lost against one of them. Having thought before Team Union might've had a personal grudge against Ash turned out to be so much more than she could imagine.

"Who's she?" Nina questioned. After hearing who the prisoner was she grew pleasantly surprised. It will be a great opportunity to study her and see exactly what she was going up against.

"You actually caught one?" Taking an interest in the captured knight.

" _Of course she would._ " Serena thought to herself. Still thinking about her oncoming conversation with the former Kalos Queen. She wasn't satisfied after her short conversation during her battle with Ash. She wanted to talk to her despite the things she did. There were some major holes in Francine's story and Serena wanted to fill them up, desperate for answers on how someone like her ended up like that.

"But what if…" Fear started to settle in. If a fake Battle Bond user was strong enough to defeat a Champion than another one would be just as bad. But with the advantage they didn't knew her new friend was one, it should be fine. Still enough to express her worries though.

"They won't." Nina full of conviction.

She's been training for this for years. And despite knowing what's at stake she felt relaxed. Calm even. The time for hiding was over. She knew what she was in for the moment Archer told her everything about Battle Bond and the history of it.

"You think it has anything to do with…" Nina let out a cough reminding Shauna not to tell anyone about her secret. Palermo growing suspicious of the mystery girl needed to know exactly why Nina had to do something with Team Union.

"With what?" The producer knew they were hiding something about their new friend.

"Never mind. Go on."

"I'm not letting you two go. I don't want the two of you to end up like Aria." Before the two Performers could open their mouths in protest Palermo already silenced them.

"No buts or ifs." They didn't give any hearing to it and protested it anyway. But no matter what the producer didn't budge. So the new girl made a decision about keeping the Performers safe.

Nina would have to do it without her chosen partner. She promised her mentor she would find Aria and keep Serena safe while he was teaching Ash. So reluctantly she offered this up.

"I'll leave Primarina with you. She should be enough to keep anyone busy."

"Your strongest Pokémon?" Palermo wondered still blissfully unaware about Nina's true nature. Unless she was going to sing them a lullaby what was she going to do on her own without her trainer giving commands.

"Is she going to listen to us?" Shauna asked herself. Would a Pokémon destined to be with a trainer going to listen to anyone but her?

"No. Even if I'm not there she will protect you."

Serena understood after a while what she meant. Just before her Kalos journey ended Ash showed the ability to look from Greninja's point of view. Who knew what a master of Battle Bond like Nina could do with that ability.

The more Serena started to see from Nina about her Battle Bond abilities, the more her insistence on Ash staying with Archer and Vivi looked like to pay off. With the secrecy the female Battle Bond user issued she just knew there was a whole world of possibilities opening up for Ash. Possibilities Nina kept hidden from them.

And while were they busy setting everything up her mind wondered off to the young trainer thinking about what he was learning right now.

* * *

Back to Ash next chapter.

So the Spider-Man PS4 gamerelease date and Spyro remaster has just been announced.

…

SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!

And Ash has caught an Ultra Beast.

Bet here. Before the end of the year he will have released it. If not I'll write myself an Advanceshipping oneshot.

See you around.


	58. Chapter 58, Ash's training starts

GS ball Unlocked

Chapter 58, Ash's training starts

* * *

Ash's first day of training under Archer was about to begin. Yesterday was all getting known with your new home for the next month. He would be living in a forest far removed from any type of society. Ash had experience with living in an isolated environment before. It certainly was a greener area than he was used too.

Both trainer and Battle Bond partner ready for their first lesson. Both of them were looking forward to it all night and they only got a few hours of sleep in. Archer came out of his small shack and he saw the two of them being prepared.

"I think it's time you meet my partner." Getting straight to the point and no introduction needed Archer called upon his partner. Ash saw a brown figure descend from the trees and landed next to his master. Ash recognized the form of the figure since he has a Pokémon who belongs in the same evolution line.

"A Decidueye?" Wanting to introduce himself Archer told him there was no need.

"He knows who you are." Decidueye had been watching through Archer's eyes the entire time and knew the lack of knowledge from the new Battle Bond pair. The old Pokémon was going to be Greninja's mentor as his trainer was going to be the boy's.

"Stand over there you two." Archer directed them to a spot a small distance away from them. Ash and Greninja made their way over and wondered why.

"What better way to show you what's in store than experience it? Actual experience beats any textbook." Having a battle as their first lesson would show them exactly what potential they were going to try and unleash.

"All right Greninja. You up for it?" Ash and Pokémon pumped up ready to show them what they got. Even if they didn't had the full knowledge their mentors had they still wanted to impress them.

"One more thing. Don't use your form." Archer gave the command for his new students to start their practice battle.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace." Running up to the Grass/Ghost type with glowing fists wanting to deliver a good hit from the start.

"Away into the trees." Jumping up into the dense forest he hid from his opponents vision. Blending in seemingly they had no clue where he was hiding. Ash and Greninja heard a small ruffle of leaves in one tree and acted on it.

"Water Shuriken." Convinced of the location of the Arrow Quill Pokémon Greninja formed his trademark compressed throwing stars of water. Throwing them to where the Decidueye was supposedly hiding a brown form fell from the tree to the ground.

"Yes a hit." Instead of the Grass/Ghost type crashing to the ground something more similar to a stuffed animal lay at the root of the tree it fell down from.

"What the? A Substitute?" Being fooled Ash and Greninja looked all over to see if there was another of Decidueye's hiding spot.

"Spirit Shackle." From deep within one of the trees a long narrow arrow squeezed it's way through multiple trees. Greninja being unaware recieved a good hit in the back. Now that the two younglings knew where they were the Grass type leapt out of the trees and headed for Greninja.

"Leaf Blade." The brown coat of Decidueye glowed a bright green with sharp edges on the end of it.

"Use Cut to block it." Greninja on his feet formed two kunai in his hands and clashed with the full form of Decidueye. Greninja started too gain ground on the older Grass type. Strong enough to push it back in the air they had a clear shot now.

"Water Shuriken." Quickly forming two small throwing stars in his hands Greninja threw them at the Flying Grass type. Ash was sure they gotten in a hit now.

"Spirit Shackle." Extending his left side Decidueye pulled three arrows from his coat and tensed them on a vine acting as a bow. Shooting the three arrows without looking in the direction the Water Shurikens were coming from two of them changed the trajectory of the Water Shurikens while the other flew towards Greninja's shadow pinning it down.

The young pair stunned at how easy the Arrow Quill Pokémon stopped the Water Shuriken. They couldn't win. Ash never stopped before in a battle he knew was going to lose but this was different. He knew it had something to do with their Battle Bond but how?

"How did he do it?" Ash asked how Decidueye knew the exact spot their final attack was coming from while having his back turned. And this was going to be his first exercise his teacher told him.

"You need to learn to battle with your other senses. You have double the senses than a regular opponent since you share it them with Greninja. Listen, feel and sense what he does. You share your senses."

"So how do we go about this?" Ash eagerly wanting to start already. But his teacher's response was disappointing.

"Figure it out yourself."

"What am I supposed to do then? Weren't you supposed to train us?"

"Be innovative. I'm not going to hold your hand the entire time. Find your own way to learn it fast."

Finding a tree stump to sit on he laid his cane next to him and analyzed his new students. There was no lack of motivation but you would need more than that to succeed for the trials he had planned for the boy. That's why he told him to figure this out himself. He wanted to see how resourceful Ash could be when forced to.

Ash's Pikachu started to fire Thunderbolts at Ash and Greninja randomly while the pair had a blindfold on. Guess this was going to be his way of training then. They had to get better regularly. That way when they do perform the transformation it would be more potent. Seeing the Water type dodge a bolt Archer studied it's behavior.

The yellow bolt was controlled without any wasted electricity leaking. The small mouse might've dialed back the power output to prevent hurting his two friends. Instead of looking worried for them Pikachu went with his trainer's suggestion not even doubting if he could hurt him. It showed that Pikachu had trust in his trainer's plan. Even at the risk of hurting him.

"Tea dear?" Being broken out of his stupor by his wife she carried a cup of tea for the two of them. Being interested too in the boy she eventually joined them and saw that he was blindly practicing.

"Yes please." Taking the cup filled with herbal tea it always did wonders for his old bones. It became increasingly difficult to draw out the full power of Battle Bond over a long period. He could still handle short bursts but prolonged bonding could do more harm than good to him. But he knew that Ash would want to battle him soon at full power. But only after a few weeks would he allow the boy to have another go.

Vivi looked at her husbands new student. She could see from only a short time there were no issues of distrust between him and his Pokémon. Pikachu kept firing Thunderbolts at Greninja with Ash joining in.

"They sure are keeping at it."

"To be honest it's easier to train him than Nina."

"Because he's similar to you?"

"Exactly. I taught Nina the knowledge needed but she has a unique way of battling. Her and Primarina have a completely different style to them. They had to figure out what was best for them."

No way he could tell her how to sing. It's something that came with her Battle Bond. He and Vivi didn't know anything about music. The only hope for Nina to learn more was to ask someone else but with the trust issues she has they knew it was easier said than done. The silver haired girl wasn't one to put her defenses down.

"Are you going to give him the same rough treatment you did with her?"

"He's not like her when I first met her."

Remembering his first encounter with the girl and her Primarina. Confused and angry at every thing and everyone it took him a long time to gain the girl's trust. There was no reason to give him the same strict schedule if it wasn't for one thing.

"But with the battle approaching I have to be." Seeing Greninja dodge another Thunderbolt. They were doing well so far. But he was just waiting for one of them to slip up. Their luck would run out sooner than later.

"How do you think she's doing?" The old lady being worried for Nina's sake. She was the last one to talk to Nina before she went with Serena. To say the silver haired girl was displeased was an understatement. But it might finally help her with the thing she's been struggling with.

"We can only hope for the best. And it's not like she's going after them alone. I've been more than clear." Archer made it clear to Nina that going after Team Union's leader was madness. And especially when she and Primarina couldn't perform Sparkling Aria.

Being brought out of their discussion by the painful screams of trainer and Greninja. Seeing the boy crying out on the ground it seems like one of Pikachu's electric attacks hit the trainer this time round.

"I'll go make the herbs again."

With a heavy sigh the old lady went to prepare her patented medicinal powder again. Since living in the forest for so long she couldn't rely on potions or any medical equipment the Pokémon Center has. With the ambition the raven haired boy and his partner were showing Vivi knew a few knocks and bruises were on the horizon.

Pikachu came running to check up on his best friend. Feeling a bit guilty about shocking Ash despite it not being the first time. Ash shrugged it off and told him everything was okay.

"I'm okay buddy. Get back will you?" Listening the Electric type ran back to his spot and charged up another bolt. This went on for some till another figure joined the master.

"Noctowl." The same Noctowl who'd been travelling with Nina to find the boy. He hadn't gotten a proper impression yet of him. But his curiosity brought him here after word got around the woods that the master had a new student.

"What do you think?" Archer asked his old friend. Noctowl with its keen eyes noticed something glimmer on his left wrist.

"Very observant. Seems he did some trials." Not even noticing his Z-ring until now. Guess they have something new to discuss over dinner. But with the discovery of the Z-ring Archer was thinking about a new exercise later for him. And a limitation being put on him. But it would be best to let him feel it instead of telling about it.

"Your decision. Should we already let them meet him?" Another who's been living in the forest for a long time might have an interest in meeting the Battle Bond pair. Noctowl flew away to inform the person they spoke about. Archer smiling at what new surprises he could come up with for the boy and his Greninja.

* * *

Updates aren't as fast as normal but that's because I'm currently finishing up my Pearl story. Should be back to normal next month though. And I need to make a small buffer for Ash's side. I have Nina and Serena's section all figured out for the most part. Just need to come up with how I'll fill in some gaps I have open.

See you around.


	59. Chapter 59, Meeting new friends

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 59, Making new friends

* * *

With nothing to do until the challenge was recorded Serena and Shauna tried to become better friends with Nina. So the two Performers and their Pokémon indulged themselves in one of their favorite hobbies.

Baking Pokepuffs. The silver haired girl was making something too having taken a bowl filled with Berries and all kinds of spices she brought with her from the forest she received her training in. Nina had always an interest in organic materials found in the wild and making something out of it. A practice she perfected under Vivi's watchful eye.

Pancham was taking care of the batter, Braixen and Sylveon in charge of the toppings and Shauna's Ivysaur in charge of sorting them on flavor. The two Performers knew exactly what type of sweets their Pokémon loved but after asking the Battle Bond user about what her Pokémon wanted they now knew as well.

"Arcanine with a dry flavor. Swanna likes hers sour. Kommo-o and Espeon like theirs spicy. And Furret likes his plenty."

Shauna never had a critic like her before. Still amazed that Nina could actually understand Pokespeech and actually tell what they were saying. But still the one Pokémon that made Nina special was lacking.

"What about Primarina?"

"She needs a special type of treat you can't make. I don't think you can make it perfect." Nina responded. Primarina's voice was sacred and she didn't trust anyone but her mentor and his wife to make the treat the way it needed to be. Seeing the Battle Bond user being busy with ingredients of her own made them wonder if that was the treat she was talking about.

Serena wanted to try her hand at it. Was there a special type of Poketreat for Battle Bond Pokémon only? And if so maybe she could make some for Ash's Greninja in the future.

"Could you at least give me the recipe? So I could try?" Serena wondered.

"No." Nina putting that argument immediately to bed. Guess it would take a lot more to make Nina open up about her Bond with her Pokémon. Serena hoped that today would be a good step in becoming friends with her and her Pokémon.

"And don't try and copy what I'm doing. This isn't Pokémon food."

"So what are you making now?" It wasn't Pokepuffs, Pokeblocks or Poffins. It wasn't even meant for a Pokémon at all.

"When eventually we get your friend back we still need to knock the Hypnosis out of her. And without violating her mind with another Hypnosis from a Malamar I'm making a cure for it." Silently going on about her business Shauna asked her where exactly she knew a thing like that?

"Living in the forest makes you rely on what nature gives you. I've depended on Berries more than Potions."

"Still doesn't explain how you know a cure like that." Serena now butted in.

Why didn't they just leave her alone? The Battle Bond user was getting more and more annoyed at the questions being thrown her way. She just wanted to keep to herself.

"Fine. There are stories of a Battle Bond Malamar." Maybe telling them a story about one of the most evil Battle Bond users would make them stop questioning so much. Throwing information around would only cause trouble.

"One with an even more powerful Hypnosis than usual. Instead of putting your mind to sleep and making you do what it wants it could rewrite your entire personality. With a simple look in his lights your mind was filled with the darkness he determined for you."

The Performers and their Pokémon started to feel chills. Serena's skin was now crawling knowing how terrible the loss of control of your own body was. And that was just a normal Malamar. Not boosted by the power of Battle Bond.

"Knowing that one look into it could make them lose everything they were. Friends, family, Pokémon. None could resist the urge to see it, despite knowing what faith was in store for them. People obeyed freely or out of forced compliance. They made no distinction." Nina continued.

"Without the sense of sight none could stand up against the mind numbing pair. They ruled the land and their terror grew by the day. Instead of the dark, people feared the light. People even started to fear the sun. That is until one who had mastered the sense of smell visited the land."

"Telling the scared people that she and her partner were drawn by the foul stench they wanted to cleanse the land. Following their noses they found the light and after hearing about their crimes looked for them."

"Another Battle Bond user?" Shauna interrupted the tale.

"How did they beat them? Are you immune to the Hypnosis? Is Ash as well?" Serena more eager to find out about her crush his people so to speak.

"Can I finish or?" Annoyed at the interruptions the girls apologized and now kept their mouths shut.

"Apparently the trainer was blind. She honed her senses so much that there was no need for sight."

The two Performers not knowing the trick that Battle Bond trainer and Pokémon shared senses were more than impressed. Or scared. Convinced at least. Still there was the question of which Pokémon it was that stopped them but they knew Nina wasn't going to give it to them.

"After defeating the evil duo there still was the matter of the people they ensnared. The trainer and Pokémon had a vast knowledge of herbs and spices from their journeys and managed to create a cure for the light that clouded people's minds. Close your nose."

Confused that the story ended like that both Performers saw the silver haired girl throw in one last ingredient and suddenly the kitchen area was invested with a terrible smell. Invading the noses of everyone present trainers and Pokémon all made attempts to stop the smell from molesting their sense of smell.

The two Performers were wondering if her 'cure' wasn't meant to poison their kidnapped friend.

"Why does it smell so awful?" Shauna asked while Nina scooped the multi colored mush in a jar and closed the lid tightly. Opening a window to ventilate the kitchen the Battle Bond user explained why it reeked.

"Because in all this mush I'm missing one ingredient. Mind telling your boss to send a guy out to get it?" She would've gotten it herself if she wasn't stuck babysitting Serena and the captured Team Union knight.

"What do you need?"

"Luminous Moss. From deep inside Glittering Cave. And not just what you can find at the entrance. Preferably at a point where no light shines in the cave. For better reference. You can't even see your own hand in the darkness. Only then that stuff will do it's job."

Serena pulled out her pad and looked for the ingredient mentioned. While she was busy doing that Nina sat the jar in front of her which contained Aria's cure.

"Tell him to mix it with this stuff and bring it back. Then we should have no trouble getting your friend back to her senses."

"You think this will work? It was created for more powerful Hypnosis than the one Aria is under. Aren't you afraid it's an overdose?" Serena putting out her worries. Wasn't Nina supposed to test or taste it before applying it to the hypnotized former Kalos Queen? Even before mixing it with cave moss?

"It is an overdose yes. But any weaker and it doesn't have any effect. It might cause numbness for a while." The two Performers now wide eyed being a bit reluctant to feed it to their friend. Being numb wasn't that much different to not having any control.

"I said might. It's just the senses rebooting themselves after being numb for a time. Shouldn't last for more then a few hours before she's back to normal."

Shauna more than impressed at her knowledge of the subject. Even when her friend Ash was one he lacked all the knowledge the newest Battle Bond user was showing. Shauna now more than convinced the silver haired girl being the number one authority when it comes to Battle Bond Pokémon. Which begs the question.

"Where did you learn all this?"

One of the three major rules Nina went over with Serena was not to mention her mentor in any way, shape or form. Not even knowing how to go around that without lying to the brunette Nina gave her the solution.

"I read a lot. Just don't ask me where I got the books from." A half truth if Serena ever heard one.

"How about I tell you Primarina's story instead?" A more happier tale than the one Nina just told.

"I'm all ears." While the Kalos Queen was telling the promoter the tale of Primarina and rampaging Gyarados the Battle Bond user didn't like how she knew it went. Only one explanation came to mind on how the Performer knew it.

"So Archer did allow you a look into one of his books. Why would he?"

This was going to bug her for the rest of the day. But she wanted to do something more productive today. A small singing session with Primarina later today trying to master Sparkling Aria might do her some good despite the frustration of not getting it no matter what.

While the Performers were busy creating their Pokepuffs Nina let out her Pokémon. The before mentioned six gave of a similar vibe like the Pokémon Ash introduced to his Kalos friends. But it was a bit different. What the Performers knew that Ash's Pokémon were all really friendly. But Pokémon tend to resemble their trainers character and Nina so far was quite a polar opposite to him.

Serena's Sylveon started to make small talk with Nina's Espeon. Serena afraid of her Espeon ignoring Sylveon actually spoke back. Both of them being an Eevee at one point in her life got along pretty well. If only like Nina she could understand them too and know what they were talking about.

The Flying type the silver haired girl used to get around, started to fix her plumage. Using her long beak she arranged her feathers making her look a bit more presentable. Just being absorbed in her own little world she paid no attention to the others.

Arcanine was sniffing around getting known with his new environment. Having seen the girls yesterday he knew the situation in which he was now in. Not much explaining was needed on his side.

Her Furret smelled the sweets and starting running around the room in excitement. With his long nimble body he twisted and turned around the furniture like an obstacle course. Both girls couldn't help but laugh over his antics.

Kommo-o meanwhile looked for a quiet corner for himself and curled up with his scales making a powerful shield. If it wasn't a battle he couldn't be bothered. Eventually some light snoring came from him and Nina told the others not too think to much about it.

"Just ignore him. He does that to most people. He has motivational issues. He only shows interest when someone really, really strong is around. Even I have trouble getting him fired up sometimes."

The only one missing right now was the Battle Bond Pokémon herself. But she would get her own private treat later on. Serena and Shauna were finally ready with the treats and Nina's Furret jumped ahead of the line eagerly waving his little paws for a Pokepuff.

Nodding his head to say thank you he swallowed it in one bite before asking for another. All of Nina's other Pokémon snarled and yelled at him to wait his turn again. Guess this was a regular occurrence since Kommo-o was still curled up in a ball sleeping.

"I see you three are getting along nicely."

The producer entered the kitchen looking to see if the two Performers and the mystery girl were actually being friendly. Palermo didn't had any trust in the new girl having showed up out of nowhere as a replacement for Serena's crush. There was much more she wanted to know and so she came here for another talk to discover a bit more about her.

And to give her an attitude check she desperately needed.

Arcanine growled at Palermo remembering the old lady from yesterday. Her men attacked his trainer and her chosen partner and he wasn't going to let that happen again today.

"Arcanine. Let's hear her out." Nina letting her Fire type stand down, he made his way over still guarding her not trusting the old lady.

Serena unaware of her mentor's true intentions had made enough to go around for everyone. Asking if she wanted one the producer said no while smiling. Serena and Shauna knew something was wrong.

The old lady must be going through some torment knowing Aria's current position. She looked strong, but the two Performers knew there was a point where she'll eventually crack.

"Actually I'm here for your new friend." The Arcanine's mouth opened up and he breathed hot air. A warning sign, his trainer told him to calm down again and listen to what she had to say this time.

The silver haired girl now directing all her attention to the old lady was more than ready for another showdown. They didn't get off on the right foot yesterday and the female Battle Bond user still had a score to settle after the acquisitions Palermo thrown her way regarding Aria.

"It's okay. You enjoy your sweets." Nina petted Arcanine on the head and told him she could handle herself. Going over to Serena's Pokémon holding the basket he picked one and started to chew on it while still keeping an eye on Nina.

"What do you want?" The tone in her voice told the two Performers more than enough.

"A better attitude from you for starters." Nina started to smile. So they were going to do this now. More than ready to fight back with her own words the female Battle Bond user shot back.

"Can you blame me? Oh wait. You'll do it regardless."

It was clear no one was going to back down in this war of words. Normally the two Performers would know what Palermo was getting herself into when she started to lecture someone. But if Nina was more stubborn than Ash this could end up badly.

And they could do nothing about it seeing it was the producer who started it this time round.

 _"And here we go again." Th_ e brunette whispered in Serena's ear. They talked about it last night before going to sleep after all. Serena again was going to witness an exchange of words between a former Kalos Queen and Battle Bond user.

* * *

So according to the game Pokedex Furret is taller than Charizard. Furret is as tall as I am.

That…makes no sense.

See you around.


	60. Chapter 60, Mysteries around

GS ball unlocked

Chapter 60, Mysteries around

* * *

"Why are you here really?" This was the question bugging the producer. Sure Nina was here to help get Aria back but what exactly did the producer know about her personally?

"I've got a score to settle with Team Union." Serena and Shauna knew she was putting that lightly. Still being secretive about her Battle Bond Shauna just knew how lucky she was to know her true goal and how the silver haired girl was roped into all this.

The producer didn't believe her. There was more to it. You don't willingly seek out people who are stronger than a Champion. Even after Nina's claim earlier that she wasn't afraid of strong people there wasn't exactly any caution being exerted by the new girl. Conflict was a part of her nature and the girl seemed to want to battle and argue against every thing.

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing yet." With this the suspicion only grew. She was expecting to go up against them?

"Are you using me to get to them?"

The boy with the Greninja would fulfill that condition. Just because the producer and the Performers were famous didn't mean they were the center of it. A fact Nina let everyone know.

"I don't need you for that."

"An exchange of information will help us both. Is there anything you want to know?" Trying to get a bit more out of her Palermo extended a deal. Nina kept quiet not telling anything. The more people know the more trouble it would cause. Serena tried convincing her it was a good idea to tell why her teacher should know.

"She's just trying to help. Aria means a lot to her. It's normal she would be so worried."

"If you're good to people they'll be good to you. You could try and be nicer Nina." Shauna threw in her opinion. The new girl was also getting on her nerves slowly. She was helpful, the female Battle Bond user attitude made it difficult to stay nice to though.

"And the things I just told you two isn't being nice?" Underlining that the Performers knew a story only few did.

"Whatever is bothering you, we can help." Serena wanted to help Nina with her issues. Get to really know her. She knows because Nina has Battle Bond powers there was so much more to her behavior.

"Even after the way I acted you still want to help me?" Activating her sight all of them were showing quite a blue aura. Even if they seem trusting there was no way she was going to accept their help. She made that mistake before and it cost her almost everything.

"Does the knight you caught deserve help? Even after all the things she did?" Referring to the prisoner testing the extend of the hand they reached out to her. The Battle Bond user unaware of their relationship of master and student. All the Performers didn't know how to answer.

"She does." Palermo answered with a bit of reluctance. Nina was right but since it was her own mistake Francine ended up the she is, made her feel responsible for all that happened. She took it on herself to try and get her to see reason.

The Battle Bond user didn't believe it. Abducting one of the people she cared most about and willing to let it slide? Trying to get a reason why she edged on.

"Really? Let's go over the list of the things she did. Invading, kidnapping, threatening and brainwashing. I might be missing a few but answer me. Does she deserve help?" Palermo hesitant to give one Serena answered instead.

"It's not that simple."

Serena jumped to Palermo's defense. She still wanted to talk to Francine after Aria's rescue. Knowing there is a miniscule possibility that one day another Kalos Queen might end up like her. Serena's life goal was on the line and she needed to know what happened to one of her predecessors.

Nina waited for an answer. Nothing coming out of it she grew more and more impatient by the second. Till finally the producer spoke up.

"What would you do if someone you love turned out not to be who you think they are?" Not trusting the silver haired girl enough to disclose the true identity of the captured knight the old woman tried going around the question. Without even blinking Nina answered it.

"Then you cut all ties with that person." Without hesitating, Palermo wanted more depth from her answer. It sounded like she has been there before.

"Would you be able to do it when the time comes? You speak as if its easy for you." Trying to figure out the identity of said person.

"I did it before. And if I could do it with that person I'll be able to do it to anybody."

Now all the girls were dying to know who they were talking about. Maybe something happened to the female Battle Bond user to make her this way? Did her behavior stem from the fact a loved one hurt her?

"If that's done, I need something from you." Pointing over to the jar in which her mixture was contained. The producer having no clue what it raised an eyebrow.

"Once we get Aria back we need to snap her out of it. She made a cure that will help her. She needs one more ingredient to finish so that it will work." Serena told Palermo. Stunned that a cure was made for Aria's condition even more questions popped up.

"This will help Aria?"

"Not without the last ingredient." Underlining the final ingredient missing and that she should send a guy to get it. Seeing that she went through the effort a small piece of gratitude was needed. Palermo offered her thanks.

"Thank you for taking the time and making it."

"Don't think my behavior to you or anyone else mean I don't care about Aria. I just have people issues. Leave me alone and we'll get along just fine." Being honestly blunt with Palermo. With their talk over Nina returned all her Pokémon in their containers. She had an issue of her own to solve. Something that in her mind took priority over anything else.

"Anyway. I need to train with Primarina. And don't follow me." She threatened to others in the room. Palermo had a good hunch though on what she was going to do.

"Going to sing again?" Grinding her teeth in frustration Nina told her it was none of her business. Storming out of the kitchen Palermo said to Serena and Shauna it might be a touchy subject for her.

"Singing?" The two Performers not believing for one moment she would do something as singing for a hobby. For how sheltered she is singing didn't really fit a closed character like her. Palermo wasn't known for lying so there must be a core of truth in it somewhere.

"And believe it or not, she's quite talented in it."

* * *

It took them a long time but finally the pair arrived at their destination. A girl with a long blonde ponytail, a white skirt with red accents and white roller blades with red wheels was skating through the city of Lumiose on her way to the famous Pokémon lab of Professor Sycamore. Her partner a blue wolf like Pokémon on two legs ran with her. His natural speed allowing him to easily keep up with his trainer who was on roller blades.

"All right. We're finally here Lucario!" Now in front of the lab she and her partner made their way inside. Being greeted by one of the Professor's assistants she would get him for her.

"Ah Korrina. Lucario. Marvelous that you're here." The Mega Evolution expert greeted the newest researchers with open arms. The girl is the successor to Mega Evolution at the Shalour City gym. Old stories that the knowledge originated from that place might help them in cracking the mystery of Team Union's big discovery.

"Sorry for taking so long. I was really busy with the gym and grandfather didn't let me leave until I finally got every thing in order."

And not to mention the countless challengers that came on her way. Even when she wasn't acting as the Gym leader the blonde still felt responsible for accepting challenges. Korrina and Lucario were currently on a 49 winning streak. They were hoping on number 50 before arriving in Lumiose City. Guess that one would come later after they finished their research on the mysterious crystal Pokeball.

"It's important you're here anyway. Let me show you." Guiding the Shalour pair to the research chamber where the crystal Pokeball was stalled.

"So is this the thing that stops Pokémon from Mega Evolving?" Staring at the little crystal Pokeball that's been causing so much trouble. Even her grandfather had no clue about the jewel's existence and something being capable to stop Mega Evolution. Eager to prove herself to her grandfather and show she wasn't a little kid anymore she would solve this mystery and show that she was ready to take the mantle of Mega Evolution guru.

"Indeed." Sycamore confirmed.

"Is this what he used against Diantha?" After the recent news report of the Champion's Mega Stone being stolen rumors emerged how exactly the leader of Team Union managed to defeat her. Was it underhanded tactics or sheer force? With the knowledge of the jewel they suspected the former.

"We think so." Again he confirmed.

"So what did you find out about it?" Wanting to know exactly how much progress he made while she was getting towards the capital.

"Not much. We've been trying to find the frequency that it emits whenever it disrupts Mega Evolution. My first theory was that if there were two similar signals cancelling each other out since it's made from the same material as the sundial in Anistar City. But it's emitting a wave different to the one a keystone does."

"Diantha is coming here soon too right?" The Shalour City gym leader asked.

"She already made contact." Of course she wanted to pitch in. After the Gardevoirite was stolen Diantha took it personal. That stone was the proof between her and Gardevoir's bond. Someone stealing it couldn't go unpunished.

Hearing a big explosion coming from another part in the building they ran to see where it came from. Black smoke filling up the area it cleared after a time leaving a blue jump suited boy with messy blond hair in the middle.

"Clemont."

"Oh hey Korrina. Always nice to see a fellow Gym leader." Getting himself up and dusting himself off a bit he turned to her fully.

"Where is Bonnie?" Being polite Korrina asked where his little sister was.

"Taking care of the Pokémon here."

As much as his little sister wanted to help she didn't possess the scientific mind her brother had. That's why Sycamore came with the argument that the Pokémon inside the lab needed counseling. Never one who wanted to see a sad Pokémon Bonnie took up the job with no issues.

After a few words of exchange and updates what was going on since the handover of the mysterious device till Korrina came to the subject of the deliverer.

"So I heard a trainer with a Greninja beat one of them at the Battle Chateau. It's Ash isn't it?" Remembering the unique form his Greninja showed during the Kalos League and the disaster that followed.

"How did you guess?" Sycamore told her she was right. Seems like wherever Ash went trouble followed him. First Team Rocket, in the middle of Team Flare's attack and now a vocal point in the Team Union plot. Whatever that might be.

"So how is he doing?" Korrina wondered. Clemont explained.

"Don't know. I haven't heard much from him and Serena ever since they left for the party there. Last time I checked they were at the Sky Trainer valley." It wasn't like Serena to not call for such a long time. He knew she can be busy with her affairs as the Kalos Queen, she always made time for her friends. Maybe the whole situation with Ash combined with the threat of someone chasing her caught up to them.

"You think Ash is up for another battle?" Clemont almost had to laugh at her question.

"He always is. A word of warning. He's gotten a lot stronger." Her fellow Gym leader warned her. Ash always was a capable battler but after his recent battle with him and the demonstration of Z-moves he was like a new trainer to be reckoned with.

"Well. We've gotten stronger too right Lucario?" The Aura Pokémon barked excitedly. He still wanted another go at Pikachu after receiving his first loss as a Mega Pokémon during a Gym battle.

But for now they had things to focus on. Eager to get started on solving the crystal Pokeball and find a way to reverse it effects takes priority over everything else now.

* * *

Ah. She does care. Slowly revealing a bit more about Nina's past.

And it was about time I got back to our friends in Lumiose. I've been ignoring them a bit too long. On the subject of Clemont. He's better fixing things than building them.

No doubt he can build a few good things. More often than not they blow up instead of working.

See you around.


	61. Chapter 61, Burden

GS Ball unlocked

Chapter 61, Burden

* * *

Ash and Greninja were still busy dodging Pikachu's Thunderbolts. They were slowly getting the hang of the shared senses Archer told them about but all off them were slowing down. Ash and Greninja started to get tired from all the repeated dodging and electrocution and Pikachu started to get low on stamina himself. Something who was watching them noticed.

"Break time!" The voice from the old lady living in the woods interrupted them. Ash taking his blindfold off saw the lady living in the woods with a plate filled with sandwiches and Pokémon food.

"Oh. Hi uhm.. " Ash didn't how to address the old lady who is the wife of his current teacher.

"Vivi is fine dear. No need to be so formal." Happy to see she isn't as strict as her husband Ash relaxed a bit before eyeing the plate filled with food.

"I've brought refreshments. You and your Pokémon are working hard and you all need your energy for the rest of the day."

Ash was so into it he forgot the time. But now slowing down he did feel his stomach starting to growl. The old woman came at the right time for all of them. Finding a nice quiet spot under the shadow of a tree he sat down and eagerly took a bite from the sandwich. Thanking her she started a small conversation with wanting to know more about the boy who's fate is connected to her husband and student.

"What's your story? How did you and Greninja meet?" Ash went over their history. From the first time in Lumiose City to their separation and eventual reunion in his quest to retrieve the GS ball. The old lady regretted their separation. Knowing exactly how dear the partner Pokémon of a Battle Bond human is.

"And the girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Nearly choking in the sandwich he was eating Pikachu used his tail to give him a good smack on the back. The piece of bread now dislodged from his throat he tried composing himself over that claim.

"What makes you say that!?" With a small hint of panic in his voice hinted at before he defended himself even more about his single status. Serena was a very close friend but to go as far as to calling her a girlfriend was a step to far.

"She holds quite an influence over you. There's always one person a Battle Bond user can't beat, no matter how many hours you've put in your training. From how she convinced you to stay it might've been." And that was even without their prolonged goodbye hug. It lasted a bit to long for just two friends and that was the reason she grew suspicious. But she can't be that bad. Nina would've never allowed her to come to this place if the girl didn't gave off a proper aura. Thinking about the silver haired girl she started to wonder if she followed her suggestion of turning her sight off.

"Really? I can't beat Serena?" Thinking about all the times he battled her and the results of it.

"Well I battled her twice before and beat her once. I think."

Ash didn't know if he should include the Serena from the Mirror World. Sure he battled and beat her, but could that really be counted as the Serena he knew? The one in the world he lived in? They were such contrasting personalities it seemed he was battling a different person all together. The only other time was just right before his departure from Kalos.

" _He doesn't get it."_

Just as Archer didn't get it while he was younger. No matter the circumstances her husband was never been able to defeat her in battle. And it wasn't for the lack of power. Just the will to use it. No matter how pumped up he was about finally defeating her there was always an overwhelming force that limited him.

"How did you meet him and Decidueye? And how did you end up all the way out here?" Ash asked her. Quite secluded from any contact how did a Battle Bond user end up all the way out here?

"Circumstances." Vivi told him.

"Same with us." Ash joked. This was supposed to be a quick trip to get the GS ball back. Not another regional disaster.

"From what I've learned, whenever a new Battle Bond Pokémon shows up it's nearly an exact copy of the first time it ever happened. You and Greninja experienced it too in the Ninja village."

"I know how your husband and Nina are into this because they're like me." Ash was asking how exactly the old lady met and found out about Archer's ability to fuse with his Pokémon like he can do.

"You're asking how I got involved in this little world of yours?" Reading his mind she started her life's story.

"I come from a very small village. My family's knowledge of herbs and spices surpassed even the best pharmacies. If there was a sickness or disease, people came to us looking for a cure. We never found something for the common cold though."

Fondly remembering the times anyone came to their doorstep with a running nose and her family had to turn them down. A thousand medicine for all sort of rare conditions except for the one that happened most.

"One day a man in a suit showed up. Someone decided it would be more profitable to manufacture our medicine and sell it. My family never was in it for the rewards so we declined of course. He didn't took it lightly. He cut off our supply roads leaving us deprived from creating our goods. We still managed to get by for a while but supply was running low and demand grew higher."

"What happened then?"

"Archer and his Decidueye showed up. He needed a guide for the area in which the businessman was taking place and I volunteered. His own town was victim of the same man and after he kicked him and his minions out started chasing to make his life miserable." And if she was honest the business man deserved it.

"Did he knew Battle Bond back then?"

"No. He didn't discover it till his final encounter with the man. He had enough of our little rebellion and lured us into a trap. Being pushed to his limits and in need of power to stop his evil practices they unlocked it."

"We didn't know what it was until we started travelling more and finding old tablets and temples dedicated to Battle Bond Pokémon. Finding them was a real piece of work."

Knowing that the boy will soon visit one for himself. They've been setting up a small excursion for the boy and partner which can only go on after they get the hang of their shared senses. A bit of history won't hurt the battle training here. Continuing her story she skipped a few years of her life.

"I've been with him for a long time. Eventually we fell in love, settled down somewhere nice and cozy and lived our lives in peace with our Pokémon. That is until someone found us and challenged Archer to a battle. It wasn't an ordinary battle. His opponent pulled out every cheat in the book. He wanted him and Decidueye gone. I jumped in to help and together we beat him. We couldn't stay anymore after he promised he would be back to finish the job." Ash had a good hunch on who it was after his recent history lesson.

"Part of that group that hunted us down? Didn't they think they've gotten all of us? Or was it Team Union's leader?" Vivi answered that it was the former. Warning about the nature of the hunters and what the future will have in store for Ash and Greninja.

"They're still out there. A small miracle they haven't found you and Greninja yet. But if you ever meet one remember, they don't battle. They destroy. When you see one, prepare to go all the way. I've seen it happen twice. My husband and Nina after she already battled one."

"Nina battled one?" Surprised at the female Battle Bond user has faced one. From only the short interactions they had she is extremely cautious.

"Two at the same time. And they were more difficult opponents than anyone will ever be for her."

When she and her husband found the poor girl she seemed broken beyond repair. Only her Pokémon as companions it took a while before she opened up a bit to them. Archer's training and her medicine classes gave the girl a new purpose and an new outlet for her after her first dream was smashed by the hunters.

"Who were they?" Ash asked Vivi.

Knowing that she talked beyond what she was supposed to talk about. The girl's secrets were her own and as much as Vivi wanted to use her story to warn the boy it wasn't her right to tell him. The girl's story was only hers to tell.

"You have to ask her." Now with this new bit of information Ash and his Pokémon looked at each other..

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"To make you aware of the risks you're taking. You've had it easy compared to the rest of them. The power you own makes enemies. Team Union won't be the last time you'll be a target because of your Bond with Greninja."

"Lysandre tried to activate our Bond years ago to control us. It did happen once to us."

"And it happened again." Reminding Ash of his current relation to Team Union.

"Now eat the rest of your lunch dear." It was to talk to him but some of the Pokémon in the forest needed tending too. The Noctowl came around earlier and informed her husband about a small conflict going on between some of the wild Pokémon. Nothiing to big for Archer and Decidueye to solve.

"Thanks for the food Vivi." Adjusting his cap he stood back up. They can't slack for to long.

"Alright. All filled up. How about we keep going?" Both Pikachu and Greninja leapt up and took their spots from earlier. Pikachu fired off some more Thunderbolts while Ash and Greninja were dodging them blindfolded.

" _You're special like two other people in my life_." Seeing the young pair working on perfecting their Bond it certainly brought back memories of her youth with Archer.

Her husband, the girl and Pokémon meant so much to her knowing they didn't deserve the struggles they went through. Nina took up her medicine skill and a bit of her family lived on in her. The girl and her Primarina came as close to a daughter as possible. Hoping that over the next few weeks she will get to know the new Battle Bond user a bit better and learn what makes him tick.

" _I've seen how dark this world can really be. But I also know there are people like you who can be a shining light. I want that light to shine for many years to come. You and Nina will be in the same role in the future as mentors or protectors."_

Archer was getting in years and depending on when another Battle Bond pair appeared the duty of guiding the new one will fall on the two Water type Pokémon and their partners. Hoping that the next one that shows up will have more luck than they did andd gets spared from the dark history this particular power gives most people.

* * *

Bet you can't wait for Ash to understand Pokespeech huh? Let's keep that one hidden from him for now. What's the point of a training arc if I just gave it to him? Also 150K in words. And by the rate I'm going this going to reach 200K by the end of the year.

And since I finished up my Pearl story I can put all my focus back on this one. Still bummed I've still not made a buffer for Ash's part.

I've got to making that perfect IV Primarina after so long. God, breeding can be such a chore. At least I got one now. And it's a female! Screw the gender ratio!

See you around.


	62. Chapter 62, Shauna's friends join in

GS Ball unlocked

Chapter 62, Shauna's friends join in

* * *

Serena, Shauna and Nina were waiting for a small group of people to arrive at the brunette's request. Shauna has invited her friends and boyfriend to help with things around here. With the upcoming recording probably resulting in an all-out battle between Palermo's staff and Team Union it will be nice to get as much help as they could get.

"Will they be able to keep quiet about me?" Tossing two of her Pokeballs juggling with them in one hand. Nina didn't have a high opinion of them. They could be a few more people who knew about her true nature which will only cause trouble along the line.

"Two of them are friends since I was little and the other my boyfriend." Speaking off the three.

"Shauna! Serena!"

"TJ! Tierno! Trevor!" Happy to see all of them again after the recent disaster of the Battle Chateau. The five friends all started to talk about what they've been doing after Ash's battle with Team Union at the Battle Chateau. Until they came to one that is missing.

"What! No way! He's training even more now?" Tierno wanted to battle Ash after his display at the Battle Chateau. Disappointed that he will have to wait a bit longer to feel Ash his progress for himself.

"He needs it. Ever since Diantha's Gardevoirite was stolen by their leader he knows he needs to get stronger." Serena missed him but knew he had a job to do.

"So you told us about Aria and why Ash is training. What's her deal?" TJ pointed to the silver haired girl who was still juggling her Pokeballs secluded from the rest of the group. Shauna dropped the big surprise.

"She is going to battle the knights."

"What!" The three boys who joined them were all shocked. Stopping her juggling she slowly stood up.

"They're really strong. And dangerous." Trevor expressed his worries. The new girl not too bothered inspected the boy who spoke to her. Seeing something shiny in his camera which was many colors she was already turned off.

"Question. Is that a keystone in your camera?"

"Yes." Trevor admitted. This meanwhile scaring the Performers knowing what's about to happen next. The change of behavior whenever Mega Evolution is involved is the one thing they should've warned their friends about.

"No wonder you think they're strong if you're not much yourself without that marble." The female Battle Bond user more than honest with her impression.

"Hey. No reason for you to act like that to him."

Tierno leapt to the defense of his friend. Not even knowing him she judged him. Shauna felt sorry for her picture taking friend. Even if Nina has a history with Mega users and why she disliked them there was no reason to act to her friends like that.

"Hey come on. We're all on the same side." Shauna tried calming everyone down. They were in this together and any infighting between them might hurt their teamwork.

"Cute that you come to his defense. Shame he can't do it on his own."

"How about a battle to knock you down a bit?" Tierno wanting to show his moves and make the girl pay for her comments. Nina got the reaction she wanted from one of them.

"Sure."

Anything against the boredom of waiting for the real test that's coming for her soon. All ready for the confrontation against the knights she felt that she went to long without a battle and needed to get the rust off. Finding a good open spot on the she let out her Pokémon.

"Furret, Battle Dance." The Normal type popped out and ready to battle. One of the Pokémon who didn't get a battle yet was pretty fired up. With his little paws he made some punching movements.

"Cool! Check out the pattern on it!" Trevor always excited to see a new Pokémon and snapping a picture of it for his collection. Not knowing he just took a picture in front of the wrong person.

"What…is he doing?" As if someone stepped on her foot Nina gave a threatening glare to the photographer. Everyone a bit scared now of her she put the fear in the two Performers especially knowing how dangerous she can be if she wanted too.

"Your Furret is pretty rare. The rings around Furret's body are a bit further separated than a regular one." Blinded by excitement Trevor didn't notice it. But the Performers did.

"Battle is cancelled until he deletes those pictures."

Nina wasn't going to play around. Certainly not with a Mega Evolution user. It was going to be her demands or sheer consequences. She's willing to tolerate Shauna's boyfriend and chubby friend. The photographer won't be getting it as lightly.

"Delete it. I just don't like people taking pictures of me or my Pokémon." Some call it paranoia, she calls it a need to be left alone. Who knows who else gets to see those pictures.

"It's just a picture. What harm is there in it?" TJ asked her. Shauna knew she is cautious but isn't Nina overstepping her boundaries a bit? It's just a Furret. Not her one of a kind Primarina.

"Furret. Be a dear."

At Nina's order the Long Body Pokémon quickly ran to the photographer in the blink of an eye and using his body wrapped himself around Trevor's right arm. Surprised at the sudden Furret at him he questioned why she had him do this.

Before he could get an answer Furret used his tail to lift the keycord of his neck and slapped the camera out if his hands with his paws. Furret caught it before it hit the ground and bringing it to his trainer who picked it up.

"Hey! What gives?" Tierno again coming to the aid of his friend.

"I'll be keeping this with me till we're done. No pictures." Nina put her foot down. If Tierno wanted this battle he'd have to play by her rules.

"Why not?" Trevor again asked. What's wrong with this girl?

"Geez you need to calm down." Tierno told her.

"Just send out your Pokémon already." Nina annoyed at him.

"Go Blastoise." Tossing the Pokeball which contained his starter. A big blue turtle with cannons sticking out started to move his feet dancing around.

"Let's go!" Tierno and Blastoise started to show their steps in sync.

Dancing around Nina knew she this battle won. Furret is just perfect for opponents like him. Time to do what she set out to do.

"How about you two start off? You wanted this to begin with."

"Okay. Rapid Spin." Blastoise tucked in his limbs in his shell and started spinning in mid air like a top. Spinning to Nina's Pokémon at high speed she didn't look to worried. With the Softshe

"Dodge it." A simple command from the silver haired girl. With blitzing speed the Long Body Pokémon quickly moved to his left with Blastoise passing by him. The Soft Shell Pokémon stopped spinning and landed on his feet.

"Use Agility Furret." His fur glowing a bit red his raised his speed.

"They think they have good footwork. Let's see them keep up now."

"Skull Bash." The giant turtle tucked in his head in his shell and launched forward with his full weight to the Normal type.

"Keep doing what you do best Furret!" Rolling out of the way it easily dodged it. The small Normal type regained his footing while the huge Blastoise slid through the sand making a ditch.

"Not much of a dancer is he? Slips up all the time on his moves." The silver haired girl not impressed with what she's seeing currently. But then again it's hard to impress her as both Performers know.

"We're just getting started." A claim Nina immediately answered to.

"Use Shockwave." Furret raised his head and concentrated. A yellow electrical current came out of him that moved as fast as he did to Blastoise. With no chance to dodge it the electricity enveloped the turtle and tried to stand his ground. The move completed he shook it off.

"Precision doesn't work. Give me something he can't dodge." The girl edging him on while Furret started to groom himself. This was getting boring real fast.

"Hydro Cannon." Taking aim with the cannons on his back the Water type took aim at the little Normal type.

"Better." Nina commented as a small smile appeared on her face. Blastoise fired a forceful blast of water to Furret. Tierno certain to get a good hit in now.

"But still not good enough." Without even a word the Normal type easily dodged it.

"Stop dodging." Nina more than happy to fulfill his request.

"Okay. Shockwave again." Another electric current shot from Furret and again Blastoise started to get electrocuted. The current gone now the Water type started to breath a bit harder. With the electricity gone it was starting to struggle a bit now. The multiple electricity taking a toll on him now.

"Okay. Furret now that he's recovering. Use Agility again."

"Is she rubbing it in that they can't hit them?" TJ impressed with the showing right now. It reminded him of the time he battled one of the Knights in Laverre City. Being entirely in control of her actions and doing whatever she wanted to do with her opponent. Pretty cold, but not doubt it got her results.

"It's even faster now." Trevor feeling sorry for getting Tierno into this. If only he had more guts to stand up for himself but his camera was on the line. His lifework contained inside it. Losing it forever will hurt unlike anything he can think off.

"I feel like she's going a bit far." Serena feared Nina could get carried away a bit. Now it wasn't just the Mega users, it was the friends of them. The Kalos Queen had to sort out this issue soon or else some of her friends in Lumiose City will get the same treatment.

"What to do?" Tierno was starting to feel he was in trouble. Blastoise was starting to get tired while Furret didn't had a scratch on him. If only they could hit it once than maybe the battle was going to be turn around in their favor.

"Trouble getting a hit in? That's fine. This time we'll go head-on."

The Long Body Pokémon quickly played along with his trainer goading their opponents. They've done this so many times in the past the end of this battle was only a formality. The way it ended was up to Tierno though.

"Huh?" Serena confused at her action as was everyone else.

"What is she planning? Why go for all that speed and do nothing with it?" TJ asked himself the same question. Being fully in control giving Blastoise a chance to turn this around screamed confidence.

"It's a trap. She'll dodge it at the last second." Shauna didn't believe a word of what Nina said.

"You're bluffing." The dancing trainer was getting sick of her.

"Then call it." The Battle Bond user made no change in expression. All according to plan.

"Hydro Cannon Blastoise!" The cannons on his shell near his shoulders took aim at the Normal type. Now with their attacks known Nina knew exactly who and what to go for.

"Alright Furret! Time to let the tides of Alola flow in our favor!" Raising her left arm she showed the ring on her wrist. Serena and Shauna have seen this once before and knew the result could devastating. Going through the poses the energy from the ring reached Furret and a yellow field of aura started to come out of him.

"Furret, Z-Me First."

"Z-Me First?" Nobody understanding what this new move is waited for what would happen. As promised Furret moved straight towards Blastoise.

"HYDRO VORTEX!"

To everyone's surprise a sphere of water around all the Pokémon started to form. Furret circled around the Water type on the outer rim of the sphere putting Blastoise in the middle of it. The current too strong he couldn't move in his natural environment. Everyone in shock at the power on display the silver haired girl and Pokémon showed their real power.

The sphere spat out the Soft Shell Pokémon in front of his trainer with swirls in their yes indicating he was knocked out. Furret ran with his speed straight for Nina and wrapped himself the around her neck like a scarf.

"What did you do?!" Her opponent yelled at her. How did one little Furret knocked out a fully evolved Water type in an area made of water? And how did they summon it?

"Yeah yeah. Not so fast." The silver haired girl knowing what Furret wanted.

"Me First is a move that steals an opponents move and uses them before they can do. It only works when they're faster though." Deducing her strategy Trevor went on.

"So that's what all the Agility was for! Combine that with the attack boost Rain Dance gives Water type she used his own strategy against them. But what the Z stands for I don't know." Trevor went on never having seen one before. Before any of them could continue they were broken from their little discussion by the sound of someone clapping.

"Impressive display of power. But was it really needed to show off?" The producer had been silently watching from a distance. The silver haired girl gave Furret a treat as a reward which he quickly nibbled away on. The silver haired girl petted her Furret at the same time while starting to talk back to Palermo.

"I thought someone of your history would enjoy a good show. You asked for it when you said I should test them."

"What!" Serena and Shauna screamed. This was Palermo's idea all along?

"I wanted her to give your friends a taste of the opponents that are going to be coming our way. She's the only I could count on to give your friends a hard time. All my other staff can't come close to it. She was the only candidate."

"You could've told us from the start!" The Performers furious with the producer and female Battle Bond user. They knew that the behavior to Trevor wasn't an act. Nina returned Furret to his Pokeball and left to do what she always did.

"Like I said. Just because I don't seem like I care doesn't mean I don't." Now with that out of the way there's still one final matter to discuss.

"Can you at least give him his camera back now?"

Shauna happy it was just a test but still fearing for Trevor's photo collection. Nina slowly picked it up and slowly went to the owner of it. Holding the casing out Trevor took it into his hands. But before he could claim it again she held a hold on the neck strap preventing him from taking it back.

"Like I said. No pictures. Or else I **will** break it." Putting emphasis that this wasn't part of the test the owner nervously promised no pictures from her and her Pokémon.

The producer having noticed her Z-ring earlier and the choice of Pokémon, she had something for Nina that might help her in the future. Clearly troubled in some ways there was a good person buried underneath that lonely behavior. Eager than ever to strip down her identity and discover the real Nina.

Palermo wanted to unravel the mystery of the new girl and was pretty sure her gift will get a reaction out of her. After all, Nina's one of the few who might know the real value of it and might actually use it properly.

* * *

 **Not much this time round. Huh.**

 **See you around**


	63. Chapter 63, From A to Z

**GS ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 63, From A to Z**

* * *

"Anything else you need?" Now that Nina had shown what exactly Shauna's friends were in for she wanted to get away and practice Sparkling Aria again. As much as she wanted to put Shauna's friend Trevor down there were more important things on her mind.

"Any of you want to go?" Palermo wanting to know if either TJ or Trevor wanted to test their skills in preparation for Team Union's future visit.

"I battled one before. I know how strong they are." TJ's experience in Laverre City and the Battle Chateau with them being confirmed by Shauna he got off the hook.

"What about him over there?" The producer referring to Trevor. Palermo being unaware of Nina's history with Mega users Shauna quickly made an argument to protect him.

"I think it's best Trevor sits this one out." Wanting to save the photographer froom Nina's real power. The Z-move was only the tip of the iceberg and her Battle Bond Primarina will easily overwhelm anything his Mega Charizard Y can throw at her. She didn't wanted to see another one sided battle involving her friends again.

"So can I leave now?" The silver haired girl not wanting to wait longer. She has practicing to do. The producer had a little surprise in store for Nina. Stopping her from leaving she's sure that the new girl knows exactly what it is.

"I have something for you that might help you in your battles against them."

Opening her right palm she revealed a small light blue crystal. With a small caricature of Nina's chosen partner on top of it. The silver haired girl eyes widened. Out of all the places to find one this was one of the last ones on her list.

"Where did you get this?" Nina filled with wonder asked. Knowing fully well what it is her blue eyes glistened the same color at the crystal. Seeing it in person she heard it calling to her. Tempting her with promises of power and at the same time reminding her of her failure.

"I have it in my collection for years. I never had any use for it. You on the other hand might need it when you go up against them."

Every little bit helps in getting Aria back. And with her display of power from her Furret and Arcanine Palermo knew it was in good hands. And that her assumption that the silver haired girl knew the real value of the crystal she's holding was right.

"Nina?" Serena tried to snap her out of her trance. No matter what Nina was hypnotized by the small jewel in her teachers palm. Just what was it that drew her attention? Looking at it, it did look like the crystals Ash has been carrying around and what she just used in her battle against Tierno.

"It's a Primarium-Z. It allows her to use a Z-move only Primarina can do. You've seen the results." Palermo told the group. To the Performers it explained at least why Nina was so deep in thought. Anything that concerns her chosen partner might tend to spike a reaction from her.

"You have a Primarina?!" Trevor asked in excitement about a Pokémon he didn't have in his photo collection yet. Serena and Shauna covered up Trevor's mouth hoping the silver haired girl didn't hear him. If he thought she is being stingy with her Furret, it's nothing compared to what Nina will do to him with Primarina.

Temptation took over. Taking the crystal between her thumb and index finger she kept staring at it. Seeing her own reflection in the small gem she knew it belonged to her. And just how much she didn't deserve it. The condition to use Primarina's Z-move is that one would have to know Sparkling Aria.

" _It's not like I can use it even if I wanted too."_

* * *

"This is going to be mine and Greninja's first time like this."

Ash didn't have to time to practice his Z-moves with Greninja yet. With the whole Team Union crisis going on there wasn't a time to properly introduce Greninja to them. In the three year gap from Alola to getting the call that brought him here Ash had trained all his other Pokémon in the use of Z-moves.

His current mentor watching over them. For every second he left Ash alone, one of the Noctowl in the forest would spy on him and report on his progress. Being told the pair were getting the hang of their shared senses it was time to see if they really were closer together.

"Which is why I want you to do it." Ash and Greninja took their spots and the raven haired trainer wanted to get going already.

"Wait." His mentor stopped him.

"Do it in your Battle Bond." Not questioning Archer why Ash did as told. It didn't take long before Greninja transformed into the form only he can achieve. Now in his Battle Bond form Ash and him were ready. They've gone through the movements and now Ash was going to see just how powerful a Battle Bond Z-move can be.

"Let's do it Greninja!" The Ninja Pokémon copying his trainer's movements perfectly. Now glowing with Z-power Greninja felt supercharged. Acquiring their target, a huge rock about four times bigger than Greninja is going to be the receiver of their attack.

" **BREAKNECK BLITZ!"** Greninja charged towards a rock and tackled it with full force. The rock shattered on impact not being able to withstand the mixed power of Battle Bond and Z-power. Ash more than happy with the result. The move completed Ash knew he had a new weapon to use against Team Union's leader.

"That's great Greninja! I knew you could…" Suddenly feeling his legs disappearing underneath him he fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. The muscles in his right shoulder started to throb. Grabbing with his left hand on his shoulder to ease the pain, Ash came the realization he felt nothing in his left hand at all.

"What…just…" Panicking why exactly he was having trouble to stand. Over the years on Mount Silver he gained a ton of stamina and never before he was feeling this tired. Trying to get up by using his arms as support he didn't even manage to push the ground. Pikachu worried for his buddy came to check up on him. He's never seen him this bad before.

"You'll feel like that for the rest of the day." Archer finally ready to tell the true purpose of today's training.

"Since you trained with Z-moves you know a Pokémon performing them for the first time gets drained. Battle Bond variation of Z-moves are almost unmatched in this world. I haven't seen anything or know of something that can overpower it directly."

"So…why?"

"Since your senses are closer linked than ever you experience first hand the energy a Z-move needs from a Pokémon. And the closer the Bond the bigger the strain will be. It's impossible to do a Z-move while bonded and still stand at the end of it. So if you think you were going to be clever and do one against their leader, don't."

Archer wanted Ash to feel the exhaustion and pain. That's why their first few days were all about linking themselves closer. Now that they did it's time for the next step in their training. After some rest of course. Ash and Greninja will be in no condition to do anything after today. A point Archer was going to hammer home.

"Feel free to grab any book that grabs your interest. We're done for today."

Archer giving his new student the rest of the day off. The fact Ash is experiencing the drawbacks let him know that progress was swift. Happy with his current development, the meeting he has planned with another inhabitant of the forest might come sooner than expected.

* * *

"I can't take this."

Giving the crystal back to the one who gave it to her. Being silent Palermo studied the girl's facial expression. Not showing much emotion she can tell from her experience from dealing with people that she was suffering from an inner struggle. Her eyebrows moved just a bit to see her squinting. Being hesitant a bit before putting it back in her palm she can tell that Nina regretted her choice.

"You don't want it?"

Srenae found it strange Nina just gave it back. Here is something that can draw out even more of Primarina's power and she turned it down? Seeing Ash and Nina's Z-moves she knows they can be a big help during their battle with Team Union 's leader. Why say no?

"Even if you don't want it, take it. If you use it or not it's up to you." The producer didn't have much use for it. For years it had been collecting dust. It will be better off in possession of someone who can use it.

Nina kept staring at it. The lure of it became to great to resist. Taking the Primarium-Z back from the producer's palm. Taking out the Normalium-Z crystal from her ring she put the Primarium-Z inside the slot on the ring on her wrist.

" _A perfect fit."_ And another reminder of her failure at the same time.

"So. How about you show us the Z-move?" TJ being interested in seeing more of this Z-moves they've been talking about. Eager to learn about a new power that might make an appearance in the next Pokémon League. All the others happy he asked instead of them.

"I can't. Z-moves take some time to recharge. I can't use one so quickly after just performing one." Lying to do just about anything to get out of it. Nina didn't want too let anyone know about her big secret.

"You can't perform one with the Pokémon you just used. If you switch the crystal with another and the Pokémon it resets. You should have no problem doing it."

" _How does she know that?"_ Trying to stop herself from grinding her teeth. Frustrated that the old lady knew about it she tried finding another way out without revealing her Battle Bond weakness. Palermo's suspicion grew on what she's thinking about.

" _What else are all those hours of practicing for when you don't care what you sound like?"_

That call with an old friend might come sooner than expected. Maybe she can help the silver haired girl to get the notes she's currently missing. Only after Aria is rescued of course.

Palermo had another deal going on. Something related to the two Performers and their friends.

"Well. With that done I've a request for you two. The local school asked if one of you can go visit them and tell the children about Pokémon Performing. And some of them are a bit scared with Team Union. Can you go and comfort them by giving them a good time?"

"Of course." Shauna always happy to teach young children about performing.

"That sounds like a great idea to get to know each other better. You want to join us?" Serena knows it was her mentors fault that Nina and Shauna's friends got off to a wrong start. Maybe a relaxing day will do something to fix it.

"Of course we'll come." Tierno's entertaining dance battle style will surely be a hit with the children. TJ and Trevor wanted to come as well. Only Serena was doubting to take her new friend along. How will Nina be around children who keep asking questions the whole time?

"I'd have to come anyway to keep you safe. And I will try and keep it to a minimum. Don't worry about me." Nina did show restraint when asked for it. With nothing but her word for it Serena and tge group went to the school Palermo told them about and to give the children a good time. Palermo went on with her business and that call that's been on her mind for the longest time.

* * *

 **So Nina has a Primarium-Z now. Doesn't do her much good.**

 **Not everything is rainbow and sunshine with Battle Bond. So much for Z-moves being a get out of jail free card.**

 **And a few more weaknesses on the way for our Battle Bond users.**

 **See you around.**


	64. Chapter 64, Nina snaps

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 64, Nina snaps**

* * *

Serena has been breathing relief all day. As promised Nina kept herself in check around the children of the school they visited. She was afraid that at even at the slightest question the silver haired girl would act out of line like she did with her friends. But she showed patience and like a pro managed to direct attention to the others keeping her out of the spotlight.

"I've got a soft spot for little kids. They haven't done anything wrong yet. They just need a good person to tell them what is right and wrong. Children are eager to learn, you just need to know what strings to hit and how to keep them motivated. A job easier said than done though."

"You sound like a teacher." Shauna surprised at her opinion of them. Ash might have shot down on Palermo's offer to be a part time teacher thanks to his issues with but maybe if the Battle Bond user can relax a bit it will make for a nice change too.

"I learned from the best at the school of hard knocks. And I'm happy I did. I wouldn't be the person I am today."

Serena guessed she was referring to Ash his current teacher. Knowing how protective of him the female Battle Bond user can be. Even if Shauna knows about Nina's Battle Bond not a word was spoken about her mentor.

"They did a lousy job teaching you manners." Any excuse to put the girl down for change the dancing trainer took it.

Before Tierno knew it Nina jumped at him and grabbed his collar throwing him to the street. Looking up at the girl sitting on him and staring into her eyes, seeing a whirlpool of emotion flooding through them. Most notably rage.

"You haven't seen the worst of me yet! One more bad word about my teachers and Team Union will be the last thing on your mind to worry about! That's a promise! Nothing will stop me from chasing you down and deliver the torment you're asking for!" Feeling her grip tighten she was deceptively strong. The people in the street looked at them wanting to know what was going on.

"Get off him!" TJ pulling her off Shauna's friend. The silver haired girl struggling to break his grip and get back at threatening Tierno. Serena knew Tierno crossed a line after all the warnings she recieved from her not to talk about her Battle Bond mentor in any way.

"Okay calm down! You're making a scene!" Serena trying to calm her down wasn't having much effect. Dragging the fuming girl to a quiet alley the group tried to tell her they're sorry. Nina closed her eyes and counted to ten. Knowing that Primarina can tell how she's feeling she tried calming down.

"Not...a...word about this." Knowing she acted out of order she didn't even try to say sorry. Hoping that Team Union showed up soon. The faster they rescue the kidnapped Kalos Queen the faster she can leave them behind and get to the real important stuff and not waste time just waiting around.

* * *

The Performers and their friends decided to unwind a bit at the local beach. Every body was dressed to go swimming except for Nina. She was still dressed like she usually was looking like she had no intention of going into the sea.

"Did you forgot your swimwear?" Serena asked Nina. This whole coming with her to find Aria was a last minute arrangement and maybe she forgot a few minor things. And after the whole insulting her teacher business she guessed Nina wasn't in for much socializing.

"I don't feel like swimming."

"Are you sure? We're going to dive and see what's on the bottom? Don't you really want to come?" Shauna asked the female Battle Bond user.

"No. Primarina might be my partner but I like having ground beneath my feet." Still mad at the group.

Still a good time as any to let the Pokémon out to play. Everyone releasing their Pokémon from their containers, Trevor was impressed by the rare selection of Nina on display.

"Awesome! You have such a rare collection of…"

"Don't…you…dare." Putting power behind her threat. Warning the photographer again not to snap any pictures of her and her Pokémon or else he will have to live with the mental image of it being smashed to bits.

"You know, you need to chill." Tierno told her. Even if their first meeting was just an act there was no reason to continue this behavior to his best friend Trevor.

"And you're the reason I'm in a foul mood all day."

"Okay! Enough!" Shauna has reached her breaking point. Nina's behavior had to stop. Coming right into the girls face she was ready to make her stand.

"Will it hurt you to be nicer to my friends?"

"He's as much a target as Aria. That keystone of his is going to be a bonus for them. And chubby asked for it when he insulted my teachers."

"That's an excuse! I know how you are against Mega users. Henri was no exception. He's just excited about Pokémon he hasn't seen before. Were you never excited to see a new Pokémon for the first time?"

"This is all to keep myself and my Pokémon safe. You know the type people I have to be careful off."

"You're pretty paranoid."

"It's the reason I'm still around."

"Just be nicer okay?" With a heavy sigh she reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. I'll cut him a break. But he isn't getting off that easy." Trevor will be let off the hook but Tierno will now be the target of her wrath. A good time to get some privacy of her own she schemed up something that will make them leave her alone. Since they were going diving this is a perfect opportunity to get some peace and quiet.

"Primarina! Could go you go with them?" Calling out to her partner who was happily swimming away. Coming closer to the shore side she waited for them to come near her.

"Blastoise is coming with us. We don't need your help." Tierno wanted to do as few things as possible relating to her. TJ's Swampert will be coming too so there was a bit of extra protecting when they were submerged.

"Not my fault if you drown. Oh. And Shauna and TJ together." The couple followed her instructions. Now standing near the Soloist Pokémon the group were wondering what she was going to do. Primarina blew three huge balloons from her snout. They soon enveloped and trapped the trainers except for Tierno inside.

"What are these?" TJ feeling the orb he was trapped in. From the touch he could tell it was a bit moist but incredibly sturdy like a wall. Everybody confused the owner of the bubbles pushed them further into the sea one by one.

"And for picture boy over there, the moment Primarina sees you taking a shot of her she'll burst your bubble. If that's literally or figuratively is for you to find out." Nina giving the photographer a warning he was in a bit more danger than the rest.

Before Serena can think about it further Primarina pushed her bubble beneath the surface.

"SERENA!" Worried for the girl Tierno and his Blastoise dived after her. Equipping a rebreather he followed her down and saw her trapped in the bubble.

Holding her breath the moment she went under she was expecting the pressure of the water to come over her. Feeling nothing she opened her eyes and saw the thin layer she's trapped in distorting her vision a little bit. Taking a chance she took a small breath. Being able to breath underwater she told Tierno all is okay.

"Air bubbles. These are air bubbles." Trevor realizing in what they were in.

"Won't they pop?" TJ still a bit distrusting about the new girl. Serena calmed him being quite sure of herself and the toughness of their prison.

"I've seen these take a Fury Cutter from a Gallade." And the Battle Bond user quote that popped in her mind. Just because she doesn't look like she cares, doesn't mean she doesn't. As long as Trevor kept his end of the deal and not take a photo of Primarina he should be fine.

"Seems like she has to be mad at someone to screw them over." TJ feeling a bit sorry for Shauna's other friend who was swimming in the open sea outside the safety of aa bubble.

"It's just how she is."

* * *

"Glad to know they're enjoying it." All the Pokémon on shore but Nina's didn't get her. Now that she was finally alone with the other trainers Pokémon she could do some research herself.

"So Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon. Tell me more about your trainer." All three of the Kalos Queen's Pokémon reluctant to start talking. Not like she can understand what they were saying.

"I shouldn't be too surprised on you three giving me the cold shoulder after all the things I did. I know I haven't been the friendliest to your trainer and friends. I just feel more comfortable talking with Pokémon than humans. What's she like?" Nina's Furret came up to the three of them and tried convincing them to give his trainer a chance. Braixen started off.

"You were her first huh? You must've been through a lot together if your with her right now." The Fire type's eyes wide open. The silver haired girl actually understood her when she said that they met in Lumiose City.

"That means she's been taking good care of you. What about the others?" Nina spend the rest of the time talking to Serena's Pokémon. Slowly learning a bit more about the honey blonde's motivations and character. Their history now known to her one of the trio didn't talk much.

"You're a quiet one." Nina telling the Playful Pokémon. Pancham kept his distance and kept up his cool attitude. Braixen and Sylveon were easily impressionable but he won't fall for her scheme. The silver haired girl had other idea's.

"If I remember right it should be…here." Using her finger tips and patting his head. Nina could see his cool facial expression falter and a huge grin came on his face.

"Nice glasses. Did she give them to you?" Sylveon answered for him seeing that Pancham was enjoying her affection a bit too much. Looking at the sea she could see the air bubbles her new associates were in are coming up one by one.

"It's been nice talking to you. I know a bit more about her now. Just bear with me okay?" Apologizing to them for what they were about to hear.

"That was so cool! I have so many new pictures that are so much clearer than normal!" Trevor happy with his recent session.

"That field of Corsola was stunning." Shauna happy to have experienced it.

"Are you sure you don't want a look?" Serena asking Nina.

"I know how easily you all are impressed. It probably wasn't that much." And if it was she could've seen it through Primarina's eyes.

Braixen and Sylveon couldn't believe what they were hearing. It's like a switch was flipped and the girl went back to her old behavior. She showed them nothing but kindness and a willingness to listen to what they and Serena have been through. And now that her human friends resurfaced it was back to being the girl who didn't want to be here.

"This is an one off. Don't expect this on a daily basis. Especially for her who snuck a quick kiss in." Pointing to the couple inside the bubble. The pair blushing that she knew about it. Shauna thought it qoukd be pretty romantic to give TJ a quick peck underwater while the others were busy with the local sealife.

"Wait?! How do you know what we did underwater?!"

* * *

 **Remember the first Japanese ending from XY? Fennekin was actually swimming underwater in one shot. Sure, no biggie. And I promise the challenge is coming soon. Just need a bit more time to wrap up the plans I have for it.**

 **Also I need a better term than Battle Bond user. Battle Bonder or something else. Suggestions please.**

 **See you around.**


	65. Chapter 65, Telling another

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 65, Telling another**

* * *

"Primarina, Moonblast! Arcanine, Flamethrower!" The Battle Bond Pokémon fired the orb of energy straight to the heat coming from Arcanine's mouth. Both attacks clashing, the power from them both was similar so they cancelled each other out.

"All right! Your attacks are looking sharp."

Since her battle with the knights was coming up, the silver haired girl was brushing up on her Pokémon's moves. Like all the days before she did it privately away from everyone. So far all of them seemed ready for battle. Just a little mental session with Primarina left so they both will be ready for it, if the Performers would get into trouble.

The Fire type started to growl. Someone was here who wasn't supposed too. Looking at the direction Arcanine is facing, the girl saw a familiar figure. The girl calming down her Fire type. The Pokémon still not like trusting of the individual after their first meeting.

"Preparing for your battle?" It is the producer who decided to pay her a visit.

"Yes." Keeping her answer short and simple. Asking what the old woman wanted from her and why she interrupted her practice.

"We recorded the challenge and are sending it out whenever we're ready." Finally some good news. All Nina has to do is wait for the signal go.

"You heard her you two! This is our last session before the big day! Give it all you got!" Nina firing up her Pokémon. Palermo wanted to talk a bit more about her unique situation.

"They told me about your outburst against your teachers." The mood changed rapidly. Whatever idea Nina wanted to do for training is gone now.

"Judge me how you want but I'll do it again." Nina defending her actions. A point Palermo can use to get her point across. She hoped the girl would react in that way.

"I think you would understand my dilemma between a master and their student since you value yours so much."

Nina thought her role can't be clearer. Maybe the producer needed another favor? The producer took a deep breath and told Nina an important detail over her assignment.

"The knight is a former student of mine. Like Aria and Serena."

The mystery on why everyone here was so tolerant even after all the things the knight has done is solved. Not that it changes things .

"And you tell me this because...?"

Nina's own opinion of the prisoner didn't change. She is just another enemy on the long list of Battle Bond users. Her reaction wasn't what Palermo was counting on. A bit more shock was expected from the new girl's side.

"If you were afraid her words would get to me and make me turn on you, you're wrong. I don't care if she used to be like you. She deserves what's coming to her."

Palermo wished that at least it changed a little perspective of the struggle she's currently in, but the silver haired girl remained as stubborn as before. Still, teamwork is going to be important and the producer needed to know if they were on the same wavelength.

"Why are you always training alone? You could help them get stronger with your experience and prepare them better. And you can try to be better friends with them."

All the others were training together for what's to come but the silver haired girl always kept her distance quite content being alone. Despite the Performers best attempts of opening up the new girl, Nina always did her training in private. She didn't get why they were trying so hard.

" _It's best they don't get too attached. After this is all over they'll never see me again."_

If the news ever came out that she was critical in stopping Team Union, the hunters she escaped from so long ago will find her. Even if she was infinitely stronger than last time she battled them, it was an encounter she would love to evade for as long as she can.

"What I told you the other day about having a great voice is true. A shame you never thought about going professional with it. You can be a real star." Palermo praising her. Still a painful point for Nina.

"And like I said I just need to hit a note." Maybe the girl didn't care about how talented she is in the art of song, but the producer was.

"I've got an old friend who's interested in meeting you. Will you visit her when this is over?"

"I have more important things on my mind than visiting someone. And like I said before, I don't care how I sound like." How often did she have to drive the point home till people will drop it? Palermo was growing a bit suspicious on why she didn't care and had a pretty good feeling on why exactly she's singing. Time for a bit of tough love.

"Can your Primarina perform Sparkling Aria?" The girl might not be willing to tell her but her Pokémon certainly are. Palermo can see that Primarina looked a bit sad while her Arcanine's bared his fangs at her. The reactions told the producer what she wanted to know.

"My guess is she can't." Nina more than mad that her big secret is out. As much as she wanted to go away , she knows it will only confirm her guess is correct. Asking how the producer knew.

"Not checking the Z-crystal to see if it works. Making stuff up on why you can't perform two in a row with different Pokémon. For someone as cautious as you, I find a bit strange you didn't test it to see if it's a fake." Despite the silver haired girl best efforts someone still found out.

"The friend I spoke about, she's an expert when it comes to Pokémon singing. I can arrange a meeting between the two of you." Palermo telling about her old associate.

 _"I know how hard you've been working. Maybe you need to look at it from a different angle. Learn from an expert in that area. Try it out and listen to what they have to say."_

Vivi's words echoed through Nina's head. Years of practicing on the move and still nowhere where she wanted to be. The move itself wasn't necessary in her future battle against Team Union's leader but she could never call herself a Mistress of Battle Bond if Primarina didn't learn the move that caused the rain that dowsed the Gyarados flames in the old story.

"Your silence says you're interested."

"You're not offering money instead?"

"Someone like you sees no value in it." Not once did she ask for a reward whenever Palermo had a job for her. Testing Shauna's friends and visiting the school. Agreeing with it without hesitation. No, you needed more than money to handle a person like her.

"What do you want in return?" Even if the old woman is trying to help, Nina knew she's also a businesswoman at heart. You don't set up and maintain something like the Showcase circuit without gaining anything from it.

"The real reason Ash isn't here and you are. And the complaints I received from you from Henri and Shauna's friend Tierno about Trevor. Why they are being singled out."

"Give me a minute." This isn't a decision she can make alone.

" _What do you think?"_ Asking Primarina mentally about telling the basics at least. Since the offer is on the table it also concerned her chosen partner. Nina knows just how much it bothered Primarina as well, that a move so normal for her species turned out to be so difficult.

All these years of trying and not getting it down can come to an end. Their only fear is that her history on why she might not be able to learn it comes out. But it was either that or maybe never learning the move at all.

So after discussing with Primarina about it, for the first time in a long while she conceded defeat and got straight to the point. Better show than tell.

Nina and Primarina bonded and a whirlpool of water hid the Soloist Pokémon from view. The producer wondering what the idea was behind this magic trick. When the sphere disappeared, it showed the Soloist Pokémon hair being as silver as her trainer and a harp of water in her right fin. Only having heard about the phenomenon from Serena about Ash's Greninja, it was a big surprise for her to see another.

"That's…quite an ability." The producer didn't know how lucky she was. Not even Serena and Shauna have seen the Soloist Pokémon true form. Only getting a glimpse of it during Nina's self proclaimed level one power boost.

"And the reason Ash is being targeted by Team Union."

So Nina told the basic story Serena told Shauna. The Battle Bond power, the GS ball that Ash has been searching for, her dislike for Mega Evolution users, how Team Union is connected and as a bonus why Francine being Palermo's student didn't make an exception on the rule.

"That's…a lot to take in." The secrecy part now made sense. The more people would know about the silver haired girl and raven haired boy's special Pokémon, the bigger the bulls eye on their backs will be. Speaking of Ash.

"And about where he is?"

"Training to improve his Bond with Greninja. Who do you think told him about the red sight trick he used to identify her?"

That Ash was lacking in basic Battle Bond knowledge didn't shock her after she found out about their separation. Still it would've been great if he at least has the additional abilities down, like aura reading and understanding Pokespeech.

"Are you using it on me right now?"

"No. I have another color that's popping up for me. Tells me how much good intention a person has compared to Ash his evil."

"You're not resenting me for letting her turn out like this?" After her story the producer wondered if she wasn't mad that she involuntarily made an enemy for the new girl.

"Serena and Shauna have a pretty good aura. Met a girl who couldn't stop talking about how great the Kalos Queen is. You must be doing something right."

Palermo knew this was as big a compliment she's going to get. Even if she blamed herself for Francine's faith, Nina didn't harbor any more negative feelings. The girl being put on a quest unlike any other the producer understood why she knew so much about the things going on with Team Union and why she felt confident of taking the knights on.

"I'm going to make the call for you. I'll leave you to it." Palermo leaving as she said gave Nina one last look. The girl already back to her training, she didn't let the conversation with the producer bother her. There was work to do.

" _The things I do for you._ " Primarina crawled over to her still in her special form and gave her a kiss with her snout. Happy that another chance showed up in learning the move that eluded them so long. Hoping that this attempt might actually stick.

* * *

Palermo made her way to the other group of trainers Shauna has asked to help out. But the more she walked the more her mind drifted to the new girl and boy with the ability to fuse with their Pokémon.

It wasn't often people went into long discussions with her and came up with solid counter arguments. It made for a nice change of pace. Her reputation made people cautious of her knowing that crossing the producer can be a wrong idea. She never misused her authority but still most people had a healthy dose of fear or respect for her.

" _Interesting people you meet Serena."_

Not to mention that the boy might still have a bone to pick with her after he found out that the two people she send with him were actually spying on them. And yet somehow she's looking forward to it. Taking out her cellphone, she made the call holding up her end of the deal with Nina.

"She said yes. You'll see her soon." Leaving the voicemail behind the old lady had to make sure all her other employees were ready for what's to come.

* * *

 **Sometimes you just got to swallow your pride. But overwhelming power in exchange for it?**

 **Let's solve Nina's Sparkling Aria issue after the whole Aria thing blows over. Next up, the challenge and start of the mayhem.**

 **I personally hate voicemail. Either text me or just call me back at a later time. The worst part is listening in on people who try to be funny with theirs and leave a small storybook before we get to the peep. But I'm rambling now.**

 **See you around.**


	66. Chapter 66, Final preparations

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 66, Final preparations**

* * *

"Switch it up with Skull Bash!" The giant turtle leapt to his opponent and shot to him like a bullet.

"Catch him Swampert!" The Mud Fish Pokémon prepared himself for the full weight of Blastoise homing in on him. Using his rear legs to brace himself the Mud Fish Pokémon blocked the flying tackle.

"Now use Superpower!" Swampert using his power picked up Blastoise's his shell. Holding it above him he threw the giant turtle through the air.

"Way to go TJ!' Shauna can't help but taking the side of her boyfriend. Even if she knew Tierno longer than the boy from Hoenn, he's meant just a little but more to her. Blastoise his shell crashing on the ground, TJ was happy with the results.

Ever since battling the Team Union Poison type user at the Laverre City party TJ has been training endlessly. His introduction battle with Ash and seeing the raven haired trainer defeating the criminal he had so much difficulty with, told him he had a literal mountain to climb. Not to mention the new girl called Nina showing up who's proved to be quite a confident battler herself.

"Looking good TJ!" Tierno functioning as his practice partner. All of them hard at work to see if their moves were as good as they should be. Tierno didn't mind helping someone to get their training completed.

" _Unlike a certain other here._ "

He didn't like Nina. He found the girl always thinking high of herself and to good for them. So what if they weren't as strong as her? The Champion and Elite Four were stronger than anyone else and they didn't go around with a sense of superiority. Actually hoping that one day one of them will battle her and show her what it's like to be on the receiving end.

"Awesome Swampert! This time we will overpower him!" Palermo had been silent watching on. Seeing them hard at work she would relieve the tension.

"So you're going to be a bouncer. I have a job opening for that if you like." Everyone looking the direction of the old woman. Knowing she is visiting everyone who has even the slightest contribution in operation rescue Aria.

"If Nina does her part, there's no need to worry."

Tierno wanting to impress the producer. He didn't need Nina and he was going to prove it. A fact lost on the old woman.

"I just had a talk with our human mermaid. She's all ready."

Telling the group there's nothing to fear from the silver haired girl. If anybody here is ready it's the female that can fuse with her Pokémon the same way Serena's crush did. The rest of the group trying to wrap their head around it.

" _Human mermaid?"_ Serena thought to herself. Did her master figure Nina's real power or was it just some joke to lift the tension a bit seeing how she reacted to the Z-crystal she gave Nina?

"Reminds me of another person I recently met. Likes to argue a lot with me as well. Quite rare you meet two like them in a row."

If there is any doubt about the meaning of her words, they disappeared quickly. Serena and Shauna gawked at each other in shock and both had the same thought.

" _She found out! How!"_ Nina only told them the bare minimum. What kind of trick did she use to make her talk? Seeing the confused faces of her girls Palermo knows they also get her big secret and her behavior.

"We've cleared a lot of air between us. A few misunderstandings here and there but nothing a good talking too can't fix."

Hearing that the producer can get along with the new girl the dancing trainer he grinded his teeth. Wasn't she supposed to dislike her since Nina doesn't promote good behavior like Serena and Shauna do?

Why is she so forgiving with her? What did she have that he didn't?

"That's great to hear!"

Coming over her initial shock Serena was happy the girl shared her big secret with her master. Maybe this is the first step in becoming good friends with her. A fellow Battle Bond user like Ash is worth it getting to know better. And if Nina will allow it maybe Serena can tell stories about Ash-Greninja and what they went through together.

" _Even Serena?"_ Having a small crush on the honey blonde girl ever since he's seen her first ever Pokevision. The Kalos Queen's feelings for Ash no secret he still tried giving signs to her. But no matter what he did Serena won't give.

He tried forgiving Nina, he really did. But the insults and threats to his buddy Trevor and the crushing in battle she did, couldn't let it slide. Something had to be done about her. After the whole thing blows over he'll battle her again and show Nina you don't mess with his friends.

"I still think it's a bad idea for her to go up against them alone. It's going to be one on three." Shauna concerned about her new friend. Nina willingly went into this ridiculously outnumbered.

"And without Primarina as well."

Serena knowing without a doubt it being her most powerful Pokémon. Sure as long the silver haired girl kept her Battle Bond a secret from Team Union they wouldn't take her as serious. But the Soloist Pokémon without her transformation still proved to be quite strong.

"I think we don't have to worry too much." Palermo didn't think Nina bit off more than she can chew. The girl pretty much has an answer to everything and being as cautious as she is, must have a backup plan if the knights would gang up on her. The producer having to ask the group of friends.

"Now. The question is if you are ready?"

"What for? With the way you planned things we won't see any action." TJ so far has been going a long with things but his current role didn't suit him. He wanted a part of the action outside.

"I still don't like that any of us are not helping in some way." The two Performers wanted to help in the battle to get Aria back. Still trying to convince the producer to allow them to have a helping hand in it.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Serena as well agreeing that sitting on her hands isn't an option.

But the producer won't budge. The Performers and their friends will be safely hiding somewhere. The last thing Palermo wanted was another Aria scenario in which one of the girls will be abducted, brainwashed and turned against them.

"What do you think what happens if Ash gets back from his training and finds out you suffer the same fate as Aria?"

Ash is still a bit upset after finding out her two people only went with him to study him and figure out his feelings for her most recent student. Making him even madder was not a point on her agenda.

"Knowing him he'd turn Kalos upside down till he found you." And the group knows it wasn't a figure of speech.

"I still wish he was here. We could've used him. We need someone to keep Nina in check." Trevor said. If anyone can take a stand against Nina it was the trainer from Pallet Town.

"Like I said don't worry. She's ready. Now the question are you?" Palermo wondered again. After getting word that they were ready there wasn't anymore waiting.

"Wait!" Serena stooped her mentor from leaving. There was one thing she needed to know.

"How did you know to make her talk?" Palermo smiled.

"Tough love. Lots and lots of tough love. She is extremely disciplined. If you want to break her shell nice things won't do you any good." Serena listening to what she said.

"You need to break your own character and forget every thing I ever taught you. Find the key for yourself. You always try unlocking people's heats with a key. Fir people lije her, you need a crowbar." And there was another reason Palermo told Serena this.

The producer knew the current Kalos Queen wasn't satisfied after only her little talk with Francine. If Serena stood any chance of making her former student remember what it meant to be Queen she needd to treat it as a battle. Not just another misguided soul.

Checking up on all her other employees some of them quite nervous looking. But all of them ready to focus on probably the most important assignment the boss will ever give them. Knowing how much the former Kalos Queen meant to her they still won't believe Palermo set up something like this.

The producer has some capable battlers under contract, Henri being the best of them. But in short succession the current Kalos Queen introduced two trainers who swept away his Gallade. And one of them being with him being Mega Evolved without using a Mega of their own. Having witnessed the battle between Ash and Francine, they hoped they will actually follow the challenge to the letter and send the knights to release their captive.

The date has been set, the challenge send and the Gallade actors ready for the battle of their careers.

Operation Rescue Aria is a go.

* * *

"My lord?" A figure dressed in black entered the personal domain of his master. After stealing the Champion's Gardevoirite they laid low for a bit. But now the choice of staying hidden wasn't an option. At least not in the servants mind.

"What is it?" The deep voice of Fusion himself addressed him. Still admiring his recent conquest and spoils of battle. Gardevoir's Mega stone in the palm of his hand, he put it away for now. The servant telling about the message that was just broadcasted the leader laugh echoed throughout the compound.

"Hahahahahaha! They think it's about their precious little princess." The only reason he went after her to begin with was because Combine wanted her for her plan to get the Grand Prize. He can get servants like that on a whim. Now that Combine's plan to beat the boy failed, the former Kalos Queen meant nothing anymore.

" _They can have her for all I care. She's worthless."_

Looking at the recently acquired rock and knowing who challenged them, he might walk away after the battle with a bit more then first.

" _How amusing. Combine must have told them what happened to her and now they've set up a little rescue party. So instead of just a simple trade, they actually want a fight?"_

He had to admit. Quite gutsy from someone like them. Guess the woman Combine pretended to be was a bit more valuable than he at first thought. It wasn't often people threw reason out the window like that and threw out an open invitation to come and get them.

All the more leverage he has coming into it.

"Send the pack to them. Give them what they want. Mixture and Unit will handle the rest. No need for Unity to come with them. She still has her shot."

Although it's been taking a long time. If he had to wait any longer he will have to accelerate his final plan sooner than expected. Unity better hurry or else he will put her chance on hold and permanently lose her shot at true power. Back to the captured knight in question.

"The boy must be guarding her. No way they're going to leave her unprotected and will put their strongest asset on it. I know how much she hates it when they come and show up. Oh, and tell them to gloat. They'll know what to do."

His other two knights will love the fact he will allow them to rub it in. All of them escaped after losing against the Greninja trainer but her. The rescue of Combine was a long time on the cards. Just waiting for a precise opportunity to strike back.

"Understood my lord." The figure bowed and left to inform the Mightyena pack of the leader's permission to seek battle.

Even if by some miracle they managed to get the former Kalos Queen back it won't do them any good. No way to break Malamar's hold over her without going after the Pokémon in question. Which will be safely with him in the hideout.

Having covered all the countermeasures needed his followers were preparing for battle. If all goes well he will walk away with more treasure than what the producer and her people were trying to get back.

" _Let's see how much they are willing to lose to gain one_ _thing. A thing I barely care about. I'll teach them to challenge me."_

* * *

 **Well. The stage is set. The actors ready and all lights on them.**

 **Next time, the carnage begins. Let's see how things turn out for the better or worse.**

 **See you around.**


	67. Chapter 67, Cyllage showdown part 1

**GS ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 67, Cyllage showdown part 1**

* * *

On the top of the mountain looking over the coastal town of Cyllage City, a small dozen of figures dressed up concealing their faces and identity's eyed the area they were going to invade.

"A warehouse area. How cliché." One of the knights spoke up. The person known as Unit being the leading invader of the group. Lord Fusion made a plan and appointed the Poison type user as commanding general. Since he couldn't exactly trust the other with him.

"You think there's any paper or gas laying around?" The Fire type user burning with desire for another round with the Greninja trainer.

"As much as I wish for you to set the place alight for them challenging us, we're here to gloat."

Remembering his leaders orders. The two knights accompanying the assault team weren't here for a battle personally. And the Poison type user had to remind the Fire type trainer of it constantly. Mixture still wasn't in his good graces after breaking the "Rules of Conduct". If he were the leader of this whole operation instead of Fusion he might've done more than just embarrass him.

"But gloating isn't as fun. Besides I want another go at his Infernape. And don't tell me you don't want payback for losing."

"At least I lost to the one that mattered. You lost to a Pokémon that any kid in Sinnoh can get depending on the choice."

"Enough! Lord Fusion dictates that you start the battle at the time he requested." The leader of the Mightyena pack reminding the two of their standing in the organization. While Unit was appointed leader it was the Mightyena trainers that were key in this.

"Let's just get this over with. I can't wait to 'gloat' against Combine."

The group making their way to the docking area where their challengers were supposed to wait. Making their way through the city without being recognized was a tall order. Luckily for them the leader provided an Excadrill. Now with the Subterrene Pokémon at their side going underneath the busy streets towards the coordinates given to them.

The Ground type stopped moving horizontally and started digging up. Team Union following the burrowing Excadrill came out of the hole and checked their surroundings. The Poison type user chuckled a bit amused looking at the dressed up group. This was definitely the place.

Even when he knows which type of people these actors were working they sure took there role seriously.

"So these are the people that challenged us. Are we on a movie set?"

" _Or they just went mad with fear."_

"Let's spice things up with some pyrotechnics!" The scarred man yelled out. His partner face palming on why he got stuck with this idiot.

" _Honestly what did the boss ever see in you?"_

"I. The illustrious Henri challenge you and your followers to battle!" The main actor and leader of the group of Gallade's took charge with his own Pokémon extending his left wrist blade.

"You're not going use your keystone?" The invading group toying with the actor knowing fully well why not.

"I know it's no use in your presence. Mr Ketchum has taught me this."

Speaking off him the two knights still had a bone to pick with Ash. The leader not allowing them to try again for the Grand Prize wanted revenge on the raven haired teen. And to know if he at least has some thanks for them for giving them the crystal that stops Mega Evolution.

"Where is Ash? We'd like to get reacquainted with him."

"As you are looking for someone too I propose an exchange."

"Ah yes, the redhead. She's here with us. Only where?" The Poison type user played along. Might as well have some fun before he started to look for Combine.

"Speak up! We desire her location!" Still playing the part Henri demanded to know where the woman is who they set this up for.

"You'll be too distracted to find her. She'll pop out soon enough. She is here with us. Now the boy." Unit smiled it off. More interested in Ash.

"Guarding your ally in another warehouse. Which one, I don't know." The main actor spoke up still keeping his role. Knowing fully well that what was waiting for them near their associate is worse than the boy.

"It won't last long before we find her anyway. Now. You guys have your fun. The hunt is on!" Unit gave the order for the pack to do their thing. Now with their leashes off the six Mightyena growled. All eager to sink their teeth into the Gallade's.

"For lord Fusion!" The leader of the pack yelled with the Intimidate Pokémon leaping at their prey with fangs bare.

"For mademoiselle Aria!" The Gallade leaping towards their foes. Now with the battle starting the two Team Union knights went looking for Combine.

"Retaliate." Gallade started extending the blade on his left arm. Glowing white he dashed to the doglike Pokémon.

"Use Crunch!" Mightyena sinking his fangs into the Blade Pokémon. Wincing a bit from the pain Henri tried to fill his Pokémon with reassuring words.

"Do not give up my dear friend! Use Fury Cutter!" His other arm glowed green and smacked the biting Pokémon with it. The hound leaping back a bit pulled himself together angry at the counter strike. The look in his eyes changing to a deeper red , his feral nature taking more control. Growling menacingly the Gallade didn't waver.

"Good. It won't be fun if they just turned tail and ran." The pack leader more than pleased with how things were going. At least he knows now they were here to fight.

" _But we always win in the end._ "

* * *

All the others actors in a battle of their own didn't realize there were still a few others who weren't a part of the Mightyena pack running loose through the warehouse area looking for something else but battle.

"They weren't part of the challenge! GET THEM!"

Palermo's guards were loosely stationed throughout the area to make sure outsiders won't interfere. These new people not fulfilling the requirement of the description Serena gave them took a stand to make sure things don't get messed up by them.

Slowly behind the scenes the leader started to recruit others as a rival for the Mightyena pack. And to make them more solitary when hunting. One of these trainers met a guard while searching for something.

"Machamp use Cross Chop!" The quadruple armed Pokémon ran with crossed arms to his opponent.

"Liepard, Shadow Ball!" The catlike Pokémon firing off four small black orbs aimed at each one of the Machamp's arms. Each one being slapped away by the bulky Pokémon, he didn't stopped his running. But now not primed for chopping, he tried grabbing the Dark type. The Dark type nimbly jumped out of the way too fast for the Fighting type.

"Thunder Wave!" The Cruel Pokémon fur standing on end released a small current. The Machamp being close by was hit by the current slowing his movement. Now with his four arms wide open the Liepard trainer saw her chance.

"Hone Claws!" Sharpening her claws on the pavement they looked sharper than before. Focusing her eyesight on the target looking for a weak spot. Seeing the Fighting type struggling a little bit the Liepard trainer waited for her prey to move so she could strike.

"Seismic Toss!" Machamp running back at the Dark type trying to grab it and smashing it into the ground.

"Now use Night Slash!" Liepard's claws extended and leapt to the prone Fighting type. Cutting through him the Liepard passed him and stood with her back to it. Machamp buckled over his own weight and couldn't stand anymore.

"We've found her location."

One of the other purple robed trainers specialized in Liepard came up to her and told her off the place their main target is.

"For lord Fusion."

No excitement, regret, happiness or any other emotion coming from the voice. Just obedience for the master. Being send to fulfill the task without hesitation the figures made their way to where the Liepard trainer came from. Obediently following the leader's orders as told, instructed to wherever the purple robed trainers told him to go.

Ready to claim what their master desired.

* * *

Unit and Mixture had finally found their partner. Seeing the woman locked up in a makeshift cell they found it funny.

"Hey there Combine. You look like a bird in a cage." Knowing off the woman's desire to achieve flight Unit joked.

"Looks like you flew to close to the sun!" The Fire type user laughing with his partner. They came to 'gloat' and now that they were here would make the most of reminding the woman of her failure.

"I don't need your help. I got this under control." The former Performer not wanting them to release her from her cell. That honor was reserved for one of two others.

"In control with a few inches of bars between you."

Not seeing someone on the ground with them, Unit grew suspicious. Coming to her was just to easy. Knowing her past with the woman who employed the actors they should be more security. He noticed some boardwalks with a shadows covering what can be standing on them. A detail his partner also picked up on.

"We can do one of two things. One, you show yourself boy. Two, we'll burn the whole building down with you in it!" Mixture threatened to blow it all up if the person hiding didn't show himself.

Hearing a slow clap coming from high up in the building they waited for the originator to come out. Slowly stepping from the shadows and making their way down the stairs to the floor the knights were on.

They looked at the person clapping. It wasn't the trainer from Pallet Town with the special Greninja but a girl with long silver hair looking down on them. Amused at her being all alone and had the audacity of mocking them with a slow clap.

"First. Wrong gender. Second, I've heard rap battles that are more heated than that threat." In her quest to learn Sparkling Aria, Nina resorted to pretty much every kind of style of music. Even the distasteful ones.

Nina not hesitant to insult her opponents knowing exactly who they were and what they did. She's been working to this point for years and was excited to test her training against them. Excited even.

Seeing the smirk on her face Unit found it going to be a pleasure embarrassing her. No one talks like that to the four Team Union knights and gets away with it. Preparing a strategy in his head to beat her down the girl studied them too. After Serena telling her a bit about how they battle and how they acted it was easy to come up with a few.

"Don't play with fire kid. You're going to get burned. How do you think I got these scars?"

"An unfortunate accident with sandpaper?" The Poison type user chuckled at her while his partner was fuming.

" _Hmm. I like you already._ " At least the girl's wit is on point. A fact Unit let her know.

"I hope for your sake your battling skills are as fast as your mouth."

" _Oh don't worry. They are."_

"Now that this bickering has gone on for a bit how about you be a doll and release her?" Unit still acting friendly even when he knew the girl will not be.

"I got a better idea, I'll be a doll and stuff you in there with her." Nina determined to see it through. If they wanted Francine they'd have to go through her.

"Shouldn't you be running away? You don't stand a chance. We defeated the Champion after all!" Mixture telling her.

"Your leader did. You lost against some boy from who knows where." Nina not impressed by the Champion's defeat and fully aware of Ash his real meaning in all this. Tired of waiting for the fun to start, she grew impatient and threw a Pokeball.

"Let's do this! Arcanine, Battle Dance!" Nina calling out her trusty Fire type. Flames already coming out of his mouth At seeing another Fire type the scarred man lost his cool.

"Mine mine mine mine mine mine!"

"Go help yourself." His poisonous partner letting his partner go on his personal pyro spree. Maybe if he blew off some steam he'd remember the actual plan for once.

"Fire is the solution to everything! Darmanitan. Light it up!" The Fire type with the wide grin pounding the ground with his arms as a display of power. Nina's Arcanine braced himself to start off and let out a howl, realizing her Fire type was just as much looking forward to this.

A confident and happy smile on her face appeared. All her years of training finally put to the test. This is going to be the first time she's facing against people who want a copy of her Battle Bond power.

Without knowing it at first, during her training she realized she was born for moments like this. As a child her plans didn't include her being a battler but with the things she went through and the battles she's experienced to get to this point in life she wouldn't have it any other way.

" _Time to see if all that hard work paid off."_

* * *

 **Time to put Nina really through her paces. Let's see how it goes.**

 **I told about the Liepard plan before but since it's a while a friendly reminder.**

 **Next up part 2. Quickly. Maybe. I hope.**

 **See you around.**


	68. Chapter 68, Cyllage showdown part 2

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 68, Cyllage showdown part 2**

* * *

"Arcanine! Use Crunch!" Jumping at the grinning Pokémon with his mouth open ready to sink his teeth in him.

"Protect!" Raising his huge arms Darmanitan raised a green protective barrier. The girl's Fire type flying headfirst into it made contact with the barrier and was forced to abandon his attack.

"Darmanitan, Fire Punch!" Now it was Mixture's turn to attack. The Meditation Pokémon ignited his right fist and was making his way to the still recovering Arcanine.

"Dodge it!" At the girls order he did. Faster than Darmanitan expected he swung miss and only hit the ground. A small hole formed in the ground from the impact. Slowly raising his fist from the hole he and trainer had similar smirks. The girl asking what the smirk was for since the battle just started.

"It doesn't have Flash Fire. Which means I can fire away!"

"Guess that's no longer a surprise then." Nina grinding her teeth on the fast discovery. Guess what Serena told her about him he isn't exactly a hothead as she exaggerated.

"Darmanitan use Rollout!" Curling up into a ball he started rolling around. Gaining speed he rolled faster and faster.

"Arcanine, Dragon Pulse!" Arcanine opening his mouth fired a purple dragon of energy towards the rolling Pokémon. The dragon finding it's target a small explosion erupted.

"Arcanine! Use Take Down!" The full weight of the canine behind him charged head on against the rolling Darmanitan. Arcanine's head ramming into Darmanitan stopped his momentum somewhat but had to concede due to the recoil. With Darmanitan still rolling Nina told Arcanine to dodge it. The canine jumping out of the way had no trouble dodging.

"Fire Punch Darmanitan!" Coming out of his rolling motion Darmanitan's fist ignited itself again making a swinging motion. Now no longer having to fear the chance of him boosting her Fire type moves Mixture could let loose till his hearts contend.

"Take it!" Arcanine not moving from his spot did so. Darmanitan punched him with flaming fist but as he made contact the flames around his fist disappeared.

"It does have Flash Fire!" The shock of having fallen into her trap coming on to him Nina was going to let him know.

"Yes he has! Thanks for the boost! Use Crunch!" Biting on the arm of the opposing Fire type it winced in pain. Arcanine started to increase the pressure of his bite making Darmanitan yell louder.

"Superpower!" Flexing his muscles Darmanitan lifted the canine Pokémon up in the air. Swinging around Arcanine was forced to let go. Landing with a thud in front of his trainer he got up quickly again.

"You okay Arcanine?" Knowing he's been through worse she asked anyway. The Fire type breathing out some steam, gave her the assurance all is okay.

"Why did you dodge my first Fire Punch!?" Mixture irate she's been keeping this firepower from him. Nina shrugged her shoulders.

"Will you believe me if I said I forgot?" Nina said sheepishly.

" _Maybe this one is more fun to play with than I at first thought."_ Unit already was interested in her since she started talking quite confidently at them. The silver haired girl seemed to have a knack for getting under her opponents skin.

"You obviously underestimated her. So much for being just a girl huh?" The Poison type user silently watching on studying the girl. Normally their opponents are a bit nervous and scared for facing them the first time but so far she kept her calm quite well.

"Shut it!" Mixture again letting his temper get the best of him. Now with his focus gone Nina took a chance.

"Flare Blitz Arcanine!" His whole body ignited in flames. One huge Arcanine shaped fireball rushing to his opponent, Mixture couldn't contain his excitement over the fireworks on display.

"Protect!" The on fire Arcanine charged fully into the barrier. Again being pushed back by the barrier he landed on his feet again.

" _I just got to keep going till his Protect runs out._ Dragon Pulse!" Arcanine fired another purple wave of energy.

"Protect again!" Darmanitan shielded itself with his huge arms. Another barrier came up that protected the Meditation Pokémon from the Dragon Pulse. Seeing his partner struggle against the assault the girl and her Arcanine were giving Mixture, Unit always had a criticism on ready for his Cire type collague.

" _That's your problem. You battle like an explosion. If it doesn't work the first time you're burning out slowly like a candle."_ Unit being a Poison type user preferred a whole different approach. Instead of doing the hard work, let the poison do the damage instead.

"Rollout!" Nina was already on it.

"Extreme Speed Arcanine!" Before anyone could react and roll up into a ball the canine tackled Darmanitan. Sending the Meditation Pokémon flying into a wall nearby. Darmanitan imbedded into it due to the impact now had swirls in his eyes showing that he has had enough.

"Awesome Arcanine!" Praising her Pokémon on a job well done. That's one down. Let's see what else they have in store for them.

"Arcanine, return!" The silver haired girl returning her trusty Arcanine.

"Hey! What gives?" Mixture upset at not getting to see the Fire type at work longer. Unit asked why she would return it.

"Not going to use your boosted Fire type against me?"

"For you it will be too hot to handle." Unit's smile grew bigger.

"I really like you. You know Combine. Instead of you, let's take her instead."

"This cell is big enough for the two of us. Why don't you come in?" So far enjoying their struggles against this new girl. Maybe if Palermo came around next time she'd secretly ask a bit more about her. They still have so much catching up to do. And if not she'd ask Serena sooner than later.

"And miss out on the fun of knocking her down a peg or two?" A remark the silver haired girl had a retort too.

"Oh. I insist you join her. There's room for three." Although amusing Unit was done listening to her jokes.

"Toxicroak, overwhelm!" Toxicroak with his spikes on his wrists already dripping with poison. His chin sack bulging with potent toxins. Having missed out on battling the special Greninja didn't sit well with him considering he is going to be the Pokémon that gets the leader's Shiftry power boost.

" _A Toxicroak huh? Espeon will have no problem handling you. But where's the fun in that?"_

"I'll show you the meaning of overwhelm! Kommo-o, Battle Dance!" The Dragon Fighting type seeing what's standing against him flexed his arms showing off his impressive scales. Shaking his entire body the scales clashed making noises that were supposed to sound threatening.

" _Finally in the mood huh?"_ The girl smiling mentally at his response. It wasn't often she's seen him this fired up for a battle. Pretty much an acknowledgement of their power that the Dragon type Pokémon showed them.

"Brick Break!" Kommo-o clenched his left fist and made a running jump to the Toxic Mouth Pokémon ready to slam his fist on his head. Toxicroak jumped out of the way dodging the strike.

"Toxicroak, Poison Jab!" The point of his right arm glowing purple he jumped off the wall and made a stabbing motion. Fist clashed against stinger and both Pokémon slid back on the ground after the clash.

" _Got to watch out for those stingers."_

"Shadow Sneak!" Toxicroak disappeared in the shadows Nina used to make her entrance on the boardwalks.

"Iron Defense!" Curling up into a giant ball the Dragon type was going to wait for his opponent to come out. Completely closed off with no openings he and trainer waited for Toxicroak to reappear with attacking intent. Nina counting the seconds, which might be more of use later in the battle.

" _33, 34, 35, 36."_ Till she reached a minute. Sixty seconds and still no strike.

" _I don't get it. What's the holdup?"_

* * *

"I feel awful just sitting here doing nothing." Tierno was getting frustrated at the wait. It certainly didn't help the main Pokémon of the new girl kept eyeing him as if he had done something suspicious.

"Wonder how she's holding up." TJ also wondering about the girl who volunteered to battle against the Team Union knights. Having experienced a battle with one before he knows just how dangerous they can be.

Serena looking over to the Pokémon without her trainer here. Having her eyes closed this whole time as if she were taking a small nap, Primarina didn't seem to worried right now. Nothing that showed nervousness, worry or any fear.

" _Seems she's doing well so far."_

Still feeling bad that she would have to do it without her chosen partner. If only Ash was here as well it would've calmed her nerves intensely. The more the merrier.

"I'm not sure. She's sure of herself but this is a whole other battle she's ever been through." Shauna said. Nina's confidence in her abilities spoke for herself. A fact Palermo enforced.

"She accepted her role without thinking knowing what happens if she loses. She's the last one I'm worrying about." One of the few who knows what's really going on. Knowing the silver haired girl was more prepared than anyone else on her payroll ever will be.

Speaking off people on her payroll after talking with Nina the producer was quite eager to add her as an employee. A talented singer, powerful battler and knows her medicine. The producer would be mad if she didn't at least make an effort to recruit her.

"You sure have a lot of faith in her." Shauna not used to the producer praising someone she's known only recently.

"Yeah. What makes her so special?" Tierno said a bit annoyed with his minor feud with the new girl in his head. Since they were stuck here anyway Palermo explained.

"She buries herself in her training and duties." Serena knew this. If it didn't had anything to do with Battle Bond or Team Union Nina secluded herself from everyone.

"At one point I did the same. And Nina suffers from the same thing." Her history with Francine and the gap between her disappearance and Aria's discovery well documented.

"You aren't that good in something you claim you don't care about." Having heard her singing before the producer knew there is a reason why Nina never pursued a career as a singer. And the producer was determined to find out why.

The Soloist Pokémon of said trainer listened in on the conversation but decided not to relay it to her busy battling partner. And her point that the producer made about her trainer being a great singer but didn't care how she sounded didn't make sense. Primarina and Nina loved singing together. It's one of their favorite activities when they weren't training and studying under Archer and Vivi. On lonely nights together before the whole 'hunter' disaster occured. It's because of that they can't let anyone hear it in fear of being found. And Primarina was sure the silver haired girl will never tell anyone why.

Suddenly a huge explosion and a chunk of a wall of the warehouse they were hiding in disappeared. Now with a giant hole in the wall anybody could step in. Which someone did. A black hooded figure with the U logo of Team Union on the hood stepped through the hole in the wall inside the warehouse.

"How did they!?" Palermo wanted to know how on earth they found out about their hiding spot. All precautions were taken to keep herself and Serena away from the mayhem.

The monotone voice of the person spoke up. The group of friends now on edge themselves on who the mystery figure can be.

"My lord requests a meeting with you. There is no choice in the matter. Come with me." All the trainers inside drew their Pokeballs ready to defend themselves, all on edge with the unwanted visitor. With the figure now inside the hiding spot Primarina opened her eyes and linked her vision with her trainer to let her know the bad news. Her chosen partner had to know about this

* * *

" _What? Now?"_

While Toxicroak still hiding in the shadows Nina's attention was directed elsewhere. Still being busy with Toxicroak, Kommo-o held himself well as expected but this threw a whole spanner in the works.

Thinking back to the actions the two knights were doing. From not actually releasing the prisoner to joking around and wasting time. The daunting realization came over her. Instead of playing with them she's been played with.

" _They never were here for Francine! They were here for them! But who exactly? The old lady, Kalos Queen, promoter or the keystone picture boy has?"_ No use thinking about now.

 _"Still to be sure!"_

Now through the shared vision with her partner seeing that the Kalos Queen and her friends were the main targets she'd better wrap things up here. But with the Toxicroak still hiding in the shadows they can't do much.

"Time to bring you out! Clanging Scales!" The Dragon type slamming the scales on his arms together to create a shockwave Unit smirked.

"Sucker Punch!" From out of nowhere Toxicroak showed up before Kommo-o and smacked him in the face. The attack being broken the Dragon/Fighting grew a bit more angry. While Unit and his Toxicroak were challenging them to come at them.

"You seem to be in a hurry to end it. What's the rush? Let's play some more." Knowing that if things went to the leader's plan they'll have a valuable new ally today.

* * *

 **Took way longer than I would've liked. Anyway here's part 2. Let's hope part 3 is sooner than this one. I'l just keep ploughing on.**

 **Get to work puppet!**

 **See you around.**


	69. Chapter 69, Cyllage showdown part 3

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 69, Cyllage showdown part 3**

* * *

The Team Union intruder facing the Kalos Queen and her friends released the Pokémon they brought along. Tossing three Pokeballs three figures started to materialize.

"Delphox, Aromatisse, Vivilion." Trevor running down the trio. With the selection of Pokémon on display a bell started to ring with all the woman in the room. Quite a familiar selection too seeing it was the same as another person they knew pretty well.

"Aria?"

The identity of the figure guessed by the Performers. As soon as the figure heard the name, ordered by her master she took the robe off. Staring at them was the woman this whole operation was set up for.

"Aria!"

The red lifeless soulless eyes was a vision that is going to haunt Palermo for a long time. Not a small smile on her face indifferent to seeing her associates. No response coming the normal lively redhead Palermo didn't say anything. Her Pokémon also affected by the Malamar's light not showing any emotion even when about to fight their friends.

" _What did they do to you? You used to have a wonderful smile."_ In her attempt to forgive Francine for what she did all compassion and regret she felt went out the window. Maybe it will return later but the producer knew there was only one person to blame for the situation they were in.

" _So that's what it looks like from the outside in."_

The goosebumps started to appear on Serena's arm and back of her neck. Even if she's seen before how people act under Malamar's hypnosis it was something she hoped to never see or experience again. Shauna surprised that instead of them looking for the former Kalos Queen, Serena's predecessor came to them.

"Why is she here?!" Tierno not understanding how easily the former Kalos Queen was handed over. This was almost too easy.

"We'll figure that one out later! We can't pass up on this." TJ getting over his shock made the first move.

"Swampert, Mud Bomb!" TJ's Swampert opened his mouth and spat out a ball of mud to Aria's Pokémon. Serena quickly composed herself and joined him. Somewhere inside the redheaded shell was her idol just waiting to be rescued.

"Braixen, Flamethrower!" Twirling the branch she carried around Serena's Braixen pointed it at the Pokémon of the former Kalos Queen. Braixen didn't wanted to attack her friends and idols but knows that they weren't in any condition to talk.

"Ivysaur, Magical Leaf!" Shauna's Ivysaur emitted leaves circling around her. Sharing the same feelings as Braixen she fired off her attack.

"Raichu, Charge Beam!" Tierno's Pokémon powering up some electricity in his body to fire it.

"Florges, Moonblast!" Trevor's Fairy type, the flower like Pokémon making a mystical sphere to join in the attack. All of the friends Pokémon combining their attacks they rushed to the three hypnotized Pokémon.

"Mystical Fire. Charge Beam. Silver Wind." The monotone calm voice of Aria commanded them. All three the Pokémon firing their respective attacks to the oncoming fused assault.

"Shadow Ball!" From out of the groups view two black orbs merged themselves with Aria's Pokémon attacks. The two merged beams clashing gave off a huge explosion.

"What was that!?" Two figures dressed in purple robes joined Aria and her Pokémon. Now five on five the new characters repeated Aria's earlier claim.

"Like she said. Our lord request a meeting with you." Pointing over to Serena and Shauna. Palermo started to get full of fear. Wasn't Aria enough? Shauna on the other hand started to get angrier and angrier.

"We're not going anywhere! Ivysaur, Solarbeam!" A comment Serena wholeheartedly agreed with.

"That's right! We're staying right here! Braixen, Flamethrower! Now the two Performers Pokémon mixed attacks and fired it to the two Liepard. The two Liepard jumped out of the way with their speed.

"Delphox, Psychic on Braixen and Ivysaur." Braixen and Ivysaur trapped in the mental power of Delphox had nowhere to go. The two Performing Pokémon stuck in midair were prone.

"Raichu, Help them with Focus Blast!" The Electric type charging an orb in his paws fired it off to one of the Liepard's.

"Light Screen." Aria's Aromatisse threw up a barrier that blocked the Focus Blast. Soon after that she ordered a Reflect up boosting their defenses even more.

"You leave Aria to us! You focus on the Liepard!" TJ didn't want Shauna or her friend focus on the dilemma of fighting their idol. TJ didn't had as much attachment to her as well as his male friends.

Now with the male friends ganging up on the redhead the Performers could focus their attention on the Liepard. But not before Delphox send their Pokémon flying.

"Braixen!" Serena powerless to stop her starter flying through the air. A fate her brunette friend shared.

"Ivysaur!" The Grass type flying through the air on his way to a painful landing. But just before hitting the ground the Pokémon landed on a yellow bubble softening the impact. The Performers looking to the Pokémon without it's trainer here knew was responsible for it.

"Thank you Primarina!" The brunette grateful for her help, the Water type started to blow even more of them. A colorful array now floating through the warehouse they were in it didn't exactly impress the real Team Union members.

"Now use Hone Claws!" Liepard started to sharpen their claws on the ground. Their nails shining now, the eyes took on a different look too. Both Cruel Pokémon squinting them to eye their prey, ready to pounce.

" _That gives me an idea."_ Serena had a plan to deal with one of the opponents Pokémon. Not much of a battler herself she decided to do something that might make Ash proud if he were here.

"Jump up Liepard!" One of the Liepard trainers send her Pokémon after the elevated Braixen. Using her nimble body it was easy for the Dark type to get up to Braixen's level.

"Use Shadow Ball!" The Dark type on a balloon opened her mouth and a black orb gathered itself.

"Use Flamethrower!" Braixen quickly firing from her branch, the two attacks clashed in midair. The shockwave blowing away some of Primarina's bubbles now, Braixen had nowhere to jump to. Trapped on the bubble the Liepard trainer saw her chance.

"Night Slash!"

The two Liepard who joined Aria extended their claws. A black energy coming from the sharp tips of them. Liepard leaping from her bubble flew through the air towards the prone Fire type.

Primarina's voice echoed through the building and moved the balloon out of the Liepard's path. Flying past it in midair Serena saw her chance.

"Fire Blast!" Braixen fired a huge kanji symbol to the still descending Liepard. While Aria and the other Liepard tried to stop the Fire Blast but the group of friend interrupted it with their own attacks allowing the symbol to hit it full on.

"Way to go Serena!" Tierno complimenting her. The Liepard landing closely to Primarina the Soloist Pokémon's tail surrounded itself with water. Slapping the stricken Leopard with her tail sending flying through the building. The Cruel Pokémon smashing into a wall it left a hole with the feline like Pokémon buried by the rubble.

"That's…a bit much won't you say?" Trevor not used to such a relentless hit.

"Did you forget who it belongs too?" Tierno reminding that trainer and Pokémon don't fall far from the Berry tree.

Now with the Cruel Pokémon gone the Kalos Queen turned her focus back on the balloons the Performers Pokémon were using.

" _I know she can do whatever she wants with those bubbles. That also means she can move them at will. We have air platforms on our side!"_

"Stay up there Braixen! We've got the high ground now!" Serena now feeling more confident about their chances wanted to press on. Primarina now moved the balloons into the right place for Braixen and Ivysaur to abuse. Giving her partner a short update with the vision before her.

* * *

Nina mentally smirked at Serena's little plan. But her focus here was needed now.

Toxicroak meanwhile had slipped back into the shadows. Now that the silver haired girl knew they were stalling for time to keep her away from the Performers she went with it. Unlike them she knows what was going on at the scene thanks to her link with Primarina.

A choice her other Pokémon didn't agree with.

The Dragon Fighting type clenching his fist had enough of his cowering opponent. He was here to battle, not to play hide and seek. Slamming it into the ground around him hoping that one would find it's mark Nina knew there wasn't much she can do to stop him.

"Looks like you don't even have control over him! How lucky can you get!?" Unit mocking the girl because she couldn't control her Pokémon. Nina ignored him and let Kommo-o throw a fit. Stopping the swinging of his huge arms he took deep breaths.

"You done?"

Asking the Armor Pokémon if he was finished throwing his childish tantrum. He stared at her angrily. Nina knowing exactly how to push his buttons, crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. While a disciplined approach wasn't one she preferred to do with her Pokémon, Kommo-o is the one rule to the exception.

"If you keep this up I won't pick you to battle him." Threatening him to leave him out of her party when she went back to pick up Ash from her mentor and her inevitable confrontation with Fusion. The prideful Dragon having to admit defeat this time. No way was he staying at home while the others get all the fun. Nina seeing he calmed diwn gave him the next command.

"Kommo-o, use Brick Break on the ground!" Slamming his fist into the ground it crumbled beneath him. Now with loose chunks of rubble flying through the air Nina followed up.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Using his large tail that started to shine a metallic color he started to smash the chunks in the air. The chunks now turning into pebbles they were now scattered on the floor.

"You don't think it was going to be that easy? I'm not like him." A simple trick if Unit has ever seen one. She needed a bit more ingenuity than just throwing rocks to draw his Pokémon out. And the one thing she did was only make more shadows for Toxicroak to hide in.

"Attack me then if you can." Unit gave the order testing her claim.

"Poison Jab!" Giving Toxicroak the attack order to reappear from the shadows. The silver haired girl keeping her eyes closely on the ground and opening her ears she looked for something Seeing some pebbles move Nina knew where he was hiding. A small grin plastering on her face.

"8 o'clock! Iron Tail!" Without even looking Kommo-o slammed his tail into the ground. The ground shaking forced the Toxic Mouth Pokémon from the shadows. Now with him in the air from the small tremor Nina saw her chance.

"Now use Brick Break!" Jumping at the Toxicroak still being in the air, the Dragon type jumped up and made his way to the distracted Poison type. With his fist clenched he slammed it on the top of Toxicroak's head.

" _That's the thing with him. He isn't fast, but when he hits, he hits."_

The Poison Fighting type now falling to the ground left a big crater on impact.

"Who's lost to a nobody now?" Mixture couldn't help but turn the roles around.

"Shut it!" Unit responded back.

Even if they weren't here to take the Grand Prize or Francine losing a battle to a no one like her embarrassing them. The leader was going to have their heads if he found out about it. The Greninja trainer was acceptable but her? After all that effort they went through stealing Diantha's Mega Stone scaring the public into not interfering with them, this was a strange turn of events.

Seeing that they were stunned for a moment the silver haired girl let her attention drift somewhere else.

" _I'll let them argue for a bit. See how they're doing."_

"Hey you!" At least that was the plan.

The prisoner talking to Nina now she turned around. Unit and Mixture still bickering over things Nina could care less, the mystery girl was having the time of her life right now. That would teach them going after her kind.

"What's your name?" The prisoner asked.

"Francine."

"That's mine. What's yours?"

"I told you. It's Francine."

"You're really funny." Annoyed at how she answered. Nina didn't get her look.

"What's funny? That's really my name." Not even pulling her facial muscles.

"You two! Leave now!" Francine telling the arguing pair to leave her behind. This wasn't part of the Performer's original plan. Aria or Serena should walk in here and open the cell as told. Now with the silver haired girl appearing more capable then at first, changes had to be made to the original plan.

"Fine! We weren't here for you anyway!" Mixture and Unit screaming at the same time confirmed Nina's Primarina vision. Turning around running away through the hole in the wall Nina didn't go after them.

"Be warned girl. The leader will hear about you and you'll regret ever being here!" The scream from one of them flew back.

"Keep it to the facts! Tell your boss you ran away with your tail between your legs!" Screaming back to bring it, she turned back around to look at the prisoner. Her pale skin contrasting with her long black hair Francine was filled with fear.

"You don't know what you just did." The voice shivering. The silver haired having no idea of the chill winds and the terror her master can bring.

"Pretty sure I do."

The silver haired shrugged her shoulders actually wanting this to happen. The Team Union might not have an interest in her to begin with, but now that she send them fleeing she was sure the attention was on her now.

* * *

 **Couldn't help myself. Had to make the reference when Braixen was on the balloons.**

" **It's over Liepard. I have the high ground!"**

 **"You underestimate my power!"**

 **And Nina can be such a troll when battling. Just don't get on her bad side.**

 **See you around.**


	70. Chapter 70, Cyllage showdown end

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 70, Cyllage showdown end**

* * *

"Let's wrap this up! Flamethrower!"

"Ivysaur, Solarbeam!"

"Swampert, use Mud Bomb!"

"Raichu, use Thunder on Aromatisse!"

"Florges, Energy Ball!"

With all attacks combining together the Kalos Queen's Pokémon stood no chance. A huge explosion knocking all of them out leaving Aria without any Pokémon to battle. The redhead returned her Pokémon and together with the Liepard trainers wanted to escape through the hole in the wall she made.

"After her!" Serena yelling at her friends and Pokémon. Now with their objective so close she wasn't going to back down now. Nina was one step ahead of them. Now fully focused after the Team Union members ran away from her wasn't going to let them get away.

" _You're not going anywhere! Primarina, Bubblebeam!"_

Primarina's snout started to blow a huge amount of bubbles forming a wall in front of the hole. The Team Union members now with their escape road blocked tried pushing them away but with the Soloist Pokémon having complete mastery over them kept placing them back with her voice.

Primarina started to sing a bit and when someone touched a bubble it started to envelop their arms. Aria trying to push it away from her became caught inside one. The Liepard minions now not touching one of them it didn't help their cause. The bubbles started to float to them and despite their attempt to evade capture they soon suffered the same fate as the brainwashed Kalos Queen.

"She trapped them in the bubbles. We won!"

Trevor happy that it was finally over. Serena extremely relieved something went well today. Shauna sharing the same feelings hugged TJ out of relief. Now with Aria and some others caught they did their part of the plan. Even if Palermo didn't want them to be part of it to begin with.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but others are still outside battling."

Palermo lowering the excitement. As much as she wanted to celebrate the job isn't done yet. Step one in getting Aria back worked. Now step two in getting her freedom back and beating the Mightyena was still an issue. Not to mention if Nina would be able to fend off the three knights that are coming to rescue Francine.

"Still. How do we keep them in? Nina said they only have air in them for so long." Shauna reminding the group that despite the capture, they're still on a time limit. The air in the bubbles would run out eventually and the captured people will suffocate.

"How are we going to give them the cure if they just attack when they get out of the bubble?" Serena having no clue on what to do next. From one issue to the next it seems.

" _They're going to hate me for this. Icy Wind_!"

Primarina opened her mouth and a cold chill started to go around the building they were in. The bubbles hovering around with the Team Union members inside popped on her order. The Icy Wind now aimed directly at the enemy started to freeze the Team Union members in an icy prison with their heads exposed.

"S-s-s-she c-c-ould've-v-e warned u-u-us!" TJ chillingly said not dressed for temperatures like this. The friends and Pokémon are with shivers huddled up together for some heat.

"Thank-s-s-s Braix-x-xen!" Serena grateful her Pokémon used her branch as a makeshift campfire so that all the others can heat up. Trevor also letting out his Charizard, his tail flame functioning as another small beacon of heat.

"N-n-n-n-n-now let's-s-s-s wait for her to give Aria her cure."

"Let's check who is under the robes." Tierno going up to one of them lifted one off of their head revealing their face.

"Jessie!"

At least Serena knows what happened to them after their disappearance at the Hotel after Ash his first battle with Mixture. TJ taking off the hood of the second person she thought she had an good idea on who it was next to the Team Rocket member.

Her guess couldn't be more wrong.

"Nini!?" Another one of Serena and Shauna's rivals in the showcase circuit. Not as successful as the Kalos Queen and promoter, the green haired Performer had the same blank stare as the others.

"What's she doing here!? And why is she like Aria and Jessie!?"

Shauna also well known with her. Another rival to her and Serena there have been a few encounters between them. Why Team Union wanted Aria, Serena and herself made sense but Nini doesn't have a relationship with Palermo the way they do.

The producer vaguely remembering her from Serena's and Shauna showcases. At least she knew the green haired girl is a friend and not willingly joined Team Union. As far as she knows Serena and Shauna vouched for her. The same can't be said for the non Performer among them.

"And the one with the curled hair?"

"She's a bad guy who steal other peoples Pokémon."

Palermo never understood why people chose a life of separating trainers and partners. Was it poverty, tragedy or just a need to belong somewhere. Whatever it is it was the right thing to snap her out of the same hold the Performers were under.

"Let's hope she made enough for everyone to go around." With the brainwashed people Serena started to ask if Nina actually made enough to snap all of them out of the evil hypnosis.

* * *

Nina following their conversation through Primarina's eyes and ears knew that after healing her Pokémon another cooking session was on the cards. But now that the two knights ran away she had some time to spare and decided to see how the pack battle was going.

"Gallade, use Fury Cutter!" Henri ordered his Gallade to strike with the move that increases in power after repeated use. Gallade's blade on his right arm and he ran towards his enemy.

"Use Sand Attack!" Mightyena used one of his front paws to slap some sand in Gallade's eyes. The Psychic Fighting type stopped his movement being blinded. He tried to rub the sand out of his eyes now leaving him prone to any attack. The Bite Pokémon stealthily moved from his spot not letting Gallade know where he went. The dog prepared to strike a finishing blow to his struggling opponent.

"It's time…we end this. Hyper Beam!"

The Dark type opened his jaw and focused himself to fire an obliterating blast. Mightyena finished charging the powerful attack fired it off. The beam of power making it's way to Gallade Henri thought this was it. With his Pokémon blinded he couldn't block it. The beam making impact exploded and left a cloud that hid Gallade away.

The Mightyena trainer certain of his victory waited for the dust to clear and see his conquest laying on the ground. But instead of a Gallade another Psychic type stood in front of the temporary blind Pokémon.

"An Espeon?"

The proud Psychic type standing on all four paws not responding to the pack trainer from Team Union. It's sensitive fur picking up signals on the Dark type. The Mightyena was obviously getting tired and concealed his tiredness behind aggression. To the actor this particular Espeon seemed familiar.

"Coward! You need outsider help in order to beat the pack!" Nina leaned against a wall casually. Telling Espeon to walk out of the way slowly frustrating the Mightyena trainer. Blocking the Hyper Beam with Espeon's Psybeam Nina saved Gallade from a world of hurt.

"Don't mind me. Just here to finish things." Already taking herself out on the Mega user Nina isn't exactly eager to help him. But since they got what they wanted she thought it be a better idea to wrap things up here. No need to drag this battle out longer.

The Mightyena trainer threatening her, Nina not all too impressed of the growling Mightyena since she handled the big dogs already. Henri knew her role in this and seeing her here can only mean one thing.

"What about Francine?" Nina ignored the Mega Evolution trainer and only had eyes for the Mightyena trainer.

"Strange they didn't break her out for the longest time. Then again, you never were here for her were you?"

The silver haired girl telling the pack leader she figured out the real reason for their visit. The Mightyena trainer impressed she deduced it while being slapped around by them. Henri not getting her explanation saw his Gallade finishing rubbing the sand out of his eyes. Gallade ready to continue his battle Nina told Henri to make him stand down.

"The point is they were here to beat you but only after keeping you distracted for so long. Serena, Shauna and the others were their real targets. We were nothing more but diversions. Our job is keeping Francine here and Aria back. They never were here for her to begin with."

"Clever. You're not like the others. How did you find out?" The Battle Bond user not telling her big secret to the pack leader. She liked to keep it with her a little longer till she took care of knight number four and only after then will she declare her true nature to them.

"Let's just say the two were quite in the mood to talk after their defeat." The pack leader didn't believe her. Sure Mixture and Unit were told to stall for time but them losing against her is impossible.

"Pack! The knights have failed! This must be reported to our lord!"

All the Team Unit members returned their Mightyena to their Pokeballs and fled to the hole they crawled out from earlier. The Gallade actors not prepared to let them go gave chase wanting a bit more revenge for stealing Aria. The Battle Bond girl had other idea's.

"Espeon, Reflect!"

Nina's Espeon created a barrier that covered the hole and stopped the actors from chasing them. Some of them running into it full force grew angry at the girl. A bunch of the actors yelling at her to drop the barrier so they can follow them. The girl and the barrier didn't budge.

"Don't you want them locked up!?" One of them yelled at her. Guess she needed to explain herself on why she willingly let them go.

"Today was not about winning a battle. You played your part in this."

"That still doesn't explain why you let them go!"

"We got what we wanted. Aria is back where she belongs and I got a taste of what they really are. We won today, don't get greedy like a gambler and lose it all. And I'm playing the long game here."

The actors were finished with Team Union, her struggle with them is just beginning. She needed a few to get out to tell what really happened here. It's the only way the leader might take an interest in her without revealing her Battle Bond. Playing the long game in drawing him out.

"So, that's it?" Henri found it all a bit anticlimactic. Glad that they were gone but not because they got played for fools all this time.

"That's it." Nina confirmed his thoughts and told them to get all the Gallade healed up at the Pokémon Center. Her day was far from over. She still had cleanup duty.

She made her way to the warehouse Primarina is placed at to pick her up and complete her team again. Despite a few setbacks her day was pretty successful so far in all accounts. A few things on her to do list were checked off and her battle with Mixture and Unit gave her a bit more clues about what they can really do.

Her years of training under Archer finally put to use it certainly helped out today. All the sweat and hours she poured into getting stronger paid off. And she needed this strength to protect herself, her Pokémon and anyone that might be put in danger.

Arriving at the warehouse Nina saw a hole in the wall covered up with Primarina's bubbles. Pushing them aside the earlier vision of her chosen partner is right. Looking over to the inside of the building they hid in there's a small winter wonderland theme going on from the Icy Wind she performed before.

The friends and producer were so into Aria and the other two ice statues that they didn't notice her coming in. Nina went to her Pokémon and decided to play a little prank. One of the captured woman deserved it after all.

"Can you?" Whispering softly Primarina blew a tiny bubble no bigger than a baseball and breathed a really weak Icy Wind over it. The water on the outside of the bubble freezing she now held a snowball. Throwing at the one with the magenta colored hair trapped in the ice it hit her in the face.

The group turned around seeing where it came from saw the silver haired girl hugging her partner with a cocky grin on her face.

"Just so you know. I would have done it even if she's her normal self. Don't think I haven't heard what she does and you can forget about me making more for her."

Trevor not believing his ears on how she knows Jessie's identity if this was the first time they ever met. Tierno getting more and more annoyed and frustrated on how well prepared she is for just about anything.

"How did it go?"

Palermo wanted to know how she faired herself out there. Nina told her side of the story. All of them listening to her summary of the battle with the knights and finding out about their real purpose here.

"So yeah. Turns out they had a bit more in store then a battle here." Eyeing the two Performers who were the real targets today.

"But why Serena and Shauna? Why were they send here to capture and most probably do the same like Aria and Nini?"

"To get back at you for challenging them? A twisted trade of some sort since you have their star Performer?" Referencing the prisoner she was supposed to guard today. They could've left the key inside and the prisoner

"Whatever it is, I need to heal my Pokémon first. After that I'll make more for Aria's Pokémon and Nini."

"And Jessie?" Serena asked.

"People who steal other people's Pokémon don't deserve a name."

"Harsh." Shauna commented.

"But fair." Nina responded back.

It only made sense for someone like her to think about the Team Rocket member like that seeing how close she is to her own partners.

Serena remembered Ash's outburst against them in the hotel and the nightmare she had over it. The Kalos Queen knew that Ash is pretty much sick of them but and only showed them compassion on her request. The same can't be said about Nina. No matter what Serena tried, she can't seem to get a grip on her like Palermo has. Her mentor did say you needed to be harsh on the girl.

Convincing the Battle Bond girl to make some of her cure for Jessie is a task the Kalos Queen felt conflicted taking on. It is the right thing to do but it will leave a bad taste in her mouth either way.

* * *

 **So Ash has released Poipole. He just can't have nice things.**

 **If I may borrow a quote from TeamFourStar.**

" **Well, I sure hope somebody picks up that phone. Because I F***ing called it!"**

 **See you around.**


	71. Chapter 71, Clear of mind

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 71, Clear of mind**

* * *

"They've taken the cure. How long did it take you say?" Palermo wondered impatiently waiting till finally Aria will talk to her like herself again.

"A while."

"How long is a while?" Shauna asked the creator of the cure.

"An undefined frame of time ranging from short too long." The group not appreciating the clever remark, Aria started to talk back.

"What…where…where am I?" The soft spoken and confused voice of the red haired woman put everyone on attention. Did it really work as Nina said it would?

"Short it is." Nina said unaffected.

"How are you feeling?" Serena leaning over gently asked the important question. All of them but Nina in anticipation at Serena's predecessor's response.

"My head…all fuzzy. My arm…numb."

"That's just your brain resetting itself. In a few hours it should be over." The silver haired girl explaining what's going on.

"Huh? What…" Looking to take in her surroundings the former Kalos Queen grew even more confused.

"Serena? Uh, Shauna?" Hearing her say their name they took her into a giant hug.

"You're back! You're really back!"

"Why am I here? Why is everybody crying?" The two Performers cried in joy seeing their idol back to her old self somewhat. Palermo wiping away a tear at knowing that everything is okay now. The boys happy that the girl's cure actually worked and it wasn't just a bluff.

"Uh…missed all of you too." The former Kalos Queen not understanding the situation she was in. Why was everybody so relieved to see her? Asking the how and why she's tied to a chair.

"You better stay seated. It's a long one." Shauna telling her to take it easy. Just as they wanted to start she was stopped.

"Let's wait for her to get better. I rather not explain it twice."

Nina pointing over to Nini to curb their enthusiasm. Giving Aria a bit more time to recover. And to save time from not having to go through all this twice. Waiting for the green haired girl to return to the land of free will it didn't take long before she responded to their presence.

"Wha…Ugh…Se…re...na? Shau…na?"

"Nini. You okay?" Shauna asked her a bit more confident now she knew Nina's medicine actually worked. Shaking her head she started to mumble.

"You remember something?" Serena wondered.

"Black figure…knight…Performer…Malamar." Nini giving a quick recap of the last thing she remembered before a bright light. How long was she out to begin with?

"This is great. Now we just have to ask where their hiding place is and we can all pay them a visit ourselves." Tierno wanting to get this done and dusted with. Time for a little payback by knocking on their door instead.

"Okay. Ask them." Nina sarcastically knowing it's not going to be that easy. Tierno not again pleased with the girl. How many ways did she have to get on his nerves?

"Do you know where they're hiding?" Trevor asked the formerly hypnotized Performers.

"Hiding?" Nini not knowing who he's talking about. Aria a bit further in her mental reboot answered.

"I…don't remember." She sadly said. Serena understanding since she went through the same thing years ago spoke from experience.

"Maybe it's because they were so deeply hypnotized that they don't remember anything. They only remember the moment they saw the Malamar and till they just woke up."

"We have a winner!" Nina trying to lighten the mood clapped at Serena's correct answer. The others not pleased with her action.

"How about we cure their Pokémon first?"

"And that's the whole story."

After giving all of Aria's and Nini's Pokémon Nina's cure the Pokémon went through the same thing as their trainers. Blinking, confused and not really knowing how they all got here.

"Are you kidding!? I'm ruined!" The green haired girl panicking now knowing there's an enormous chance she'd be going to jail. Palermo relieved her worries.

"Calm down. All of us here can be witnesses and say it wasn't your own actions. You'll be fine. Nobody's going to jail."

"That explains the blanks in my memory. But who's she? A new employee?" Aria in some way knew all of Serena's and Shauna's group of friends. But the girl with the silver hair is a new one. Seeing her chuckle over the employee comment told her she wasn't one.

"That's Nina. She made the cure that brought you back."

"Thank you." Aria thanking her healer. Nini did the same.

"Just did what I had to do." Mina making it sound it was nothing special.

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you." Aria apologizing while there's nothing to apologize for. Now that the most important part is over with there was time for something as equally important in Aria's mind.

"I want to get out of this robe into something more comfortable. Where's the nearest clothing store?" Aria wanted to discard the ghastly purple robe and slip into something more comfortable.

"She's back alright." Serena knowing just how much Aria loved to look good. And after the troubles recently maybe a small shopping trip will distract her a bit.

"Whatever you want it's on me. Feel free to pick whatever you want."

Palermo didn't had to tell the girls twice. Since Nina was assigned as Serena and Aria's bodyguard she had no choice but to reluctantly go with them. The boys tried to get out of it but TJ had to go as Shauna's boyfriend while Tierno and Trevor were forced too.

While the Performers were pretty much pulling everything of the clothing racks Nina and the boys kept their distance. The more she thought about it the bigger the pile of clothes seemed to get that the Performers would want to try.

"We're going to be all day here aren't we _?"_ TJ wondering what he do to deserve this.

"I'm afraid so." Trevor not a fan as well of his current situation. Maybe in some way he could convince Nina to use one of Primarina's air bubbles to hide in the sea and take pictures again in the meantime.

"Come on guys. It's not that bad." Tierno trying to make the most of it. Serena might pick up a new cute outfit and he'd be the first to compliment her on it.

"Just pick something already!" Nina not as patient as the others yelled to get this over with. All of them staring weirdly at her outburst.

Going over to her sitting in a corner it looked like she wasn't enjoying herself. Aria tried to lighten the mood of her savior. She hadn't even pulled off a single piece of clothing from the store. And she wanted to know more about Serena and Shauna's new friend.

"How about you pick one for me?" Aria showed Nina a black shirt and a white one.

"Just buy both since your master is paying."

She said with a frown. Time is being wasted here. She can't wait to leave them behind and meet the expert Pokémon singer that's going to teach her and Primarina Sparkling Aria. And after that she'll return to Archer and Vivi and see Ash his progress for herself.

A smile appeared on the redhead. Raising her finger to lecture her. The redhead thought there was all the reason to smile today. Nina and the others did something incredible and needed to be rewarded.

"If you sit around with a frown like that it becomes permanently stuck on your face." With a beaming smile Aria spoke up, her eyes filled with life again. Looks the cure did do it's work on her.

"Too late for that." Nina not exactly happy with Aria coming up in her face.

"It's never too late!"

"Then it isn't permanent." Nina counteracted her. The former Kalos Queen knows she'd be a tough one to break down now.

"She's not exactly friendly." Nini not knowing how to talk to her without get shot down. If even Aria can't even get a nice reaction out of her, Nini knows she stood no chance herself.

"You'll get used to it." Shauna learned pretty much to let the Battle Bond girl do her thing. Nina might not be preferred company, but if there's a task to complete she'll get the job done. She's just happy she's on their side.

"Sometimes I think that's the only thing she cares about. I know she has an urge to battle but even Ash made time to relax now and then."

Not once did Serena see or hear her calming down and not think about her mission. Now that she thought about it what are her hobbies? After the rescue of Aria Serena wanted to get closer to the girl destined to team up with Ash. Now was as good a time as any to try something. A process Aria seemed to be working on.

"Don't you think this would look great on you?"

Aria kept bothering Nina continuously to go and try an outfit that will match her silver hair perfectly. It was a white mini skirt with a black rim and a black sleeveless top. Some sandals to go with it Aria asked if she would like to try it on.

"Don't care." Nina has no interest in fashion or anything related to it. She wore the same color scheme for the last few years and it fitted her fine.

"Then how about this one?" Aria showing her a long blue skirt that flowed gently all the way down not showing any leg.

"Don't need it." Nina replied. It's becoming increasingly hard not to tell the redhead to bug off.

"You will look fantastic in it! It's made for you!"

The former Kalos Queen seemed determined that by the end of the day the new girl looked better. The silver haired girl didn't get it. Standing up slowly she stared into the former Kalos Queen eyes.

"Why is it so important for you to see me dressed nicely?"

All that effort to stay hidden for so long is not going to be wasted by someone who thinks she can lecture her on what to wear.

"Your clothes suit you, but in order to show who you really are you need a bit more style."

"And what if I don't want to show people who I am?"

"Then they are missing out. You should always try to make others smile!"

"Let them miss out. And that's where we differ. You make others smile. I make others angry. Or sad. Or annoyed. Or a combination of all three."

To Aria it seemed to her that the girl wasn't all too sure of showing who she really wanted to be. Wearing a disguise called Ariana she's all too experienced in having a persona that isn't herself. The former Kalos Queen knowing there was a bit more to Serena and Shauna's new friend than everybody let on tried to pry a bit more information. The silver haired girl might not know it, there was something special about her.

"Lighten up! You'll find a way to make others smile in your own way! You just have to look for it."

"And freeing you from Team Union isn't making others smile?" Nina said. Aria and the others noticed there's nothing wrong with her sense of wit.

"Do you have an answer to everything?" After thinking about it for a few seconds she humored the redhead.

"I don't know which shirt matches better with the jeans you picked." Aria deciding to come up with a new plan later on decided to humor her by picking something. But with so many options and combinations to pick from she had difficulty deciding.

Nina asked one of the shopkeepers for something. Might as well spend her time on something actually useful.

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

The shopkeeper coming back with the requested items the silver haired girl thanked her before going into a fitting room for some privacy. She wanted to write this letter away from everyone but once again she got interrupted by Serena.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing you know who." Nina wanting to send a quick note on her progress to Archer and Vivi. They surely wanted to know how she's doing and maybe after some written words of relief might help Ash focus on his training better.

"Can I write something too?"

Nina tore off a page and handed one to Serena. Serena taking a pen herself wanted to write a small letter to Ash just to let him know how she and the others are doing. Sure Nina had the same thing in mind but the silver haired girl tended to keep things short. Ash might want a longer explanation on all the things that happened since he stayed with his current mentor.

After Serena wrote what she wanted she rolled up the piece of paper and handed it over. Nina released her Swanna and tied down the notes to her legs.

"I'll be waiting for you girl. Fly safe."

Sending Swanna on her way her trainer wished she could join her. But since her singing expert expected a visit soon she had no choice but to stay put for now.

* * *

 **Keeping it a short one. Just Aria and Nini getting back to normal but I'll pick up things next chapter.**

 **Next up…Nina's singing classes.**

 **Although I have a voice that's enough to make concrete shatter. Can't sing in the shower in fear of the tiles coming from the wall.**

 **See you around.**


	72. Chapter 72, Nina's fear

**GS ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 72, Nina's fear**

* * *

"Who are we waiting for?" Serena asked her mentor.

"An old friend of mine." The producer said. None of the boys were with them since Palermo said this was a business affair they had no say in. TJ, Tierno and Trevor trained somewhere while Nina did whatever she did. Aria never left their side while Nini was just along for the ride.

Seeing a woman with grey hair and red eyes who seemed to be of age stepping out of Palermo's personal limo the Performers got their answer. Whoever it was she was invited by the producer herself so it must be someone important. But if that was the case why did Palermo didn't tell about a new visitor.

"Madeleine. How wonderful to see you." The producer welcoming her old friend.

Eyeing the green haired girl who was new to her. Nini grew a bit scared at the old woman eyeing her. Serena and Shauna intimidated by the presence of Palermo's associate had no clue why she's here in the first place.

" _And here I thought Palermo can be scary when she wants it."_

"Is it her?" The producer shook her head.

"Straight to business as usual. It's not her. You're going to like the real one a lot." Palermo smiled.

Madeleine here for not a friendly visit but seeing someone her old friend spoke about. Seeing the honey blonde Performer Madeleine smiled.

"You must be Serena. Palermo told me great things about you. She's quite praising of you. I haven't heard this much from her since she found Aria."

She blushed over the compliment. Serena did her best to impress her teacher but compliments were scarce. Hearing that a friend of the producer spoke highly of her in private brightened her day.

"Shauna. Correct?" The brunette nodded her head.

"I know your work. Big fan of what you're doing."

"Thank you miss."

Serena and Shauna thinking they misjudged her at first. Maybe she wasn't that bad if she spoke positively about their accomplishments.

"Since I already know Aria and you're not who I'm here for, let's skip the tea time. Where is she?"

The two younger Performers not believing that Madeleine almost ignored Aria. The redhead saying to them it's usual with her.

"She's even more direct than Palermo. You at least got more a reaction more then I did. I met her after I became Kalos Queen. Didn't get as much as a congratulations. So who are you here for Madeleine?" Aria got her answer quickly.

"One of your suits said you wanted to see me. Like I said I'm not making anymore cure for the one." Seeing an old lady like Palermo she scanned her with her gift of emotion reading.

"Is this the one?"

The new person asked the producer if she who she's here for. The producer nodded her head.

"That's her alright. Have fun."

The Performers not knowing anything about the deal Nina and Palermo struck were confused but not as much as Serena and Shauna.

"You must be Nina." The singing expert looked over her. Unlike the green haired girl she stared down before, this one didn't even flinch.

"That's right. And you are?"

"I'm the only one who can make you hit the notes you need. But you can call me Madeleine." Surprised to see her here. So this was the singing expert the producer talked about.

"That's right. I've brought her over here since you kept your part of the deal. I think saved you a trip." The producer smiled. Time for the two singers to get know each other better and what from Palermo knows of both their personalities of them this was going to be interesting.

"Let us hear your trouble dear." With introductions out of the way Madeleine didn't wanted to waste too much time.

"Let's hear the issue."

"There's this…"

"Not like that." Madeleine stopped the girl.

"I want to hear you sing."

Knowing that there's no choice of discovering her problem without singing Nina requested a more private place. Going to the warehouse she did her private training some of the producer's staff dubbed it her domain and tried to stay clear of it.

"Do I have to do it in front of them?" Not wanting to sing with all of the girls with them. Madeleine saying she wouldn't help her unless she did, the silver haired girl had her hands tied.

"Primarina. Come out!" Releasing her partner the Water already was up to speed. Madeleine seeing the Soloist Pokémon knew she wasn't dealing with an amateur.

"Palermo already informed me. I've heard their singing before. Your case is strange. They normally learn it upon evolving."

" _Rub it in will you?"_

"Learn what on evolving?" Serena asked them.

"Sparkling Aria. How long have you been trying to do it?" Madeleine asking the silver haired girl.

"Actually training for it? Four years. That was before the whole…" Quickly shutting herself up. She was this close revealing a bit of her past she wants no one to know off.

"The whole what?"

"Nothing. Just ignore what I said."

"Tell us." Aria said. Whatever was bothering her she wanted to help. It's the least she could do after all the trouble she gave her.

"I don't like telling others. Let's get this over with."

The two chosen partners ready to make them hear what's wrong did some small vocal practice. After finishing up their warmup they started singing in tandem.

To everyone but Palermo's shock Nina was actually pretty good. Absolutely speechless about the echoes coming out of the silver haired girl's mouth teamed together with the song Primarina hummed. Every note hit with sweet accuracy and with a purity she rarely heard before Serena closed her eyes and just enjoyed it. Nina and her Pokémon sang a song in a language she never heard before but she can tell it wasn't an ordinary song.

Nina and Primarina finishing their song waited for criticism. All the others clapping at their performance said she was good at it.

"That's pretty good Nina!" Shauna surprised that their Bond went beyond battle and actually into singing territory.

"That's amazing! You're an even better singer than battler!" Serena discovering another layer of Battle Bond union. Wondering if Ash also can get an ability inherent from Greninja's ninja story like Nina and Primarina with their singing.

"You two were amazing! " Aria glad to have heard such a hidden talent of hers.

It wasn't their opinion Pokémon and trainer wanted. Maybe this former singer will have the clue to unlock her full Battle Bond potential after so long.

"Hmmm…before I tell you what's wrong, where do you know that song?"

"I just do."

"Is it special?" Shauna wanting to know more about the foreign song she just heard.

"It's the same song that once stopped a group of rampaging Gyarados far away from here long ago. Never would I think I'd hear it here. I'm amazed you choose that one as your demo. I thought no one remembered it."

" _How does she know that story? Guess Palermo wasn't bluffing when she said she's a singing expert."_

"What do the words mean? It sounded like a language I never heard before." Serena asked for a translation. Madeleine decided to test Nina.

"You must know if you picked it. You wouldn't have otherwise."

 _ **Monster from the east, meet the sirens of the west**_

 _ **You will not create destruction we will protest**_

 _ **Human and Pokémon together as one**_

 _ **Today is a battle that will be won**_

 _ **We're different yet the same connected by tragedy and pain**_

 _ **Let our words soothe your anger, our melody calm your soul**_

 _ **Go back to the sea and find your home**_

 _ **The lands have been wasted due to the strain**_

 _ **We will sing for rain and take away the pain**_

 _ **This is our song this is our will**_

 _ **All for the people and Pokémon of this world**_

 _ **Now we disappear into the mist**_

 _ **Leaving the people wonder what they have missed**_

 _ **We will appear when they need us most**_

 _ **That is the will of the siren and host**_

" _That sounds exactly the same as the story in Archer's book."_

The lyrics sounded awfully familiar to Serena. She might not have heard the song before but it wasn't difficult to pinpoint what the source of inspiration for it is. Madeleine still didn't get an answer to her first question.

"You still haven't said how you know it." Nina kept saying she just did and why it mattered.

"They are the reincarnation of that duo." Palermo putting it in another way. She wasn't sure how this whole Battle Bond thing worked precisely but it was as close as the truth as she could get without going deeper into it.

"Reincarnation?" Aria and Nini even more confused. A reincarnation of what?

"You hit everything else with sweet accuracy that I started to wonder why you need help. But as I listened on it wasn't that hard."

" _Please don't say what I think you're going to say."_

"It's not your real voice. And it isn't Primarina's either. How about you start again and do the real thing this time?"

"I can't use my real voice for singing."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"I'm here to help. I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"We just can't. We have to learn it with a fake voice."

"You're gifted at it. You heard their applause. Why are you so scared of us hearing your real performance? You're brilliant with a voice that isn't yours. You might even be able to wake Jiraichi with your real one. You know what I mean with that saying?" Madeleine pulling an old expression that none of the Performers know about.

"Jiraichi sleeps for a thousand years and can only be woken up by someone singing to it with a voice of purity. I know my stories." The silver haired girl answered. Studying all sorts of scriptures from Archer's books she knows a bit more than most.

"You certainly do. A bit too much I'd say for someone who said she has no interest in what she sounds like. And what about that comment of a fake voice? Why is it so bad if others hear who you really are?"

" _She asks too many questions. This won't work."_

"Just forget about it. We're sorry for wasting your time." Returning Primarina to her Pokeball she turned around and left the room slamming the door on her way out. She left the room letting everyone wonder why for the first time they've known her she gave up. Nina always got her way in one way or another.

"What was that all about?"

"I'll go after her." Serena chasing the Battle Bond trainer through the warehouse compound they took base in for now. Trying to lighten the mood Serena suggested something.

"You want to do something fun?"

"Besides going back home and see his progress!? Leave me alone! I've got enough to think about without you and any of them…"

Stopping her tirade she came to accept that her goal of mastering Sparkling Aria is impossible for her thanks to her past. So Nina did the only thing she could. Be angry at everything and everyone. Even those who didn't deserve it.

"You clearly have something bothering you."

"Which doesn't concern you! This is a Battle Bond matter so I have to do this with Primarina alone! You never were supposed to be involved in this!" Serena kept her calm unlike Nina.

"I'm just as much a part in this as you are. That prisoner you were guarding? She was a Kalos Queen like me at one point."

"I know the deal. Palermo told me and I don't care!"

"Since you know our big secret I think it's time you tell us a bit more about you."

"And why should I do that? I keep my secrets close to me for a reason! Get lost!"

"You can't go on like this forever. It's not good holding it all in like you do. If whatever it that it's so important for you to walk away like that you need to explain why you're like this. And why we aren't hearing your real voice. I know Ash and Greninja better than anyone. I've known Greninja since it was a Froakie. I've seen both of them train, win together, lose together. But never have I seen one of them act the way you do."

"Like you know enough about Battle Bond to judge me. I've always been like this."

Continuing her pace Nina left Serena behind. Wanting to be alone with no one but her Pokémon now like always she was alone when it came to her singing.

"Liar!" Serena said while Nina was walking away from her.

The producer told her a bit of tough love is necessary when dealing with Nina. Serena not exactly a huge fan of that method discovered that being nice isn't going to cut it. So Serena gave Nina the worst insult she could think off.

"I know enough that Primarina never would've chosen to be your partner if you met each other now!"

* * *

 **You think Serena's right with her last line?**

 **Won't be long before we delve into Nina's past.**

 **See you around.**


	73. Chapter 73, Nina's past

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 73, Nina's past**

* * *

A new day started and Serena was having her breakfast with her Performer friends. After her comment about Nina's behavior and that Primarina never would've chosen her she hasn't seen the Battle Bond trainer since.

"It's been three days. What has she been up too?"

The last few days they were looking all over for Nina but nobody had any idea on where she could be. Palermo send some of her men to look in town for her but no one spotted her.

Entering the room was the person they were talking about. Closing the door behind her she ignored everyone asking where she's been and only had eyes for Madeleine.

"Is telling you why I don't use my real voice really that important when trying to learn Sparkling Aria?"

Madeleine having her attention now told her the same thing she did before.

"You need your real voice. You said you're working on it for four years and still have nothing to show for it. You exhausted all options. I'm the only one who can help you but…"

"Warehouse from before. Only Serena, Shauna, Palermo and Madeleine can come. Everyone else stay behind." If anybody was going to debate it Palermo put it in the bud.

"Anybody who follows us is going to get fired or slandered."

Aria found the actions of her mentor weird. She never gave into someone's demand like that. Her earlier hunch that there was something about Nina she couldn't put her finger on yet.

" _That's strange. She never leaves me behind like this._ "

* * *

"So what's bothering you now?" Serena keeping up her act of tough love. It seemed that her previous words had no effect and that the silver haired girl still was stuck in her old behavior.

"Before I say anything. No pity, no sorry. You people have nothing to apologize for and don't think this an apology for the behavior I've shown. I stand by what I did and what I'll do in the future."

Taking a deep breath she started.

"I was just a ten year old wanting to see the world and meet all sorts of Pokémon. But there was another reason I went on a journey. I always loved singing. Being a famous singer always was a dream of mine ever since I can remember."

" _So she did have other hobbies. Why did she ran the other day when we complimented her?"_

"But I know that will shorten the time I have travelling to places by so much I wanted to see as much I could before focusing on being a singer. Even when I missed home the time spend on the road is something I never would've traded it for anything. I just went where the road took me. Not a care about my destination."

Fondly remembering the issues and constant chasing by Beedrill or Ursaring out of their territory she continued her story.

"One day my path led me to Alola. And like always I enjoyed my time there. I learned about Z-crystals and immediately I wanted to do the trials. And that's where I met Primarina. Popplio in fact. But that's a story for another time. Our meeting and the discovery of Battle Bond isn't important. It's what happened after that that's made me like this."

* * *

" **Mom! Dad! I'm home!" A small young girl with short silver hair ran inside someone's home yelling loudly. Seeing a woman who resembled her largely besides looking a bit older, the little girl ran up to her.**

 **"Mom!" Hugging the woman the young girl had so much to tell her mother.**

 **"How was your journey?" The woman with short silver hair asked her little bundle of joy.**

 **"It was amazing! I met so many new Pokémon and I did something called trials to earn Z-crystals which fit into my new Z-ring and…"**

 **The older woman seeing her daughter bounce up and down in excitement over all the stories she wants tell knows just how happy she was over seeing new places and Pokémon. A troublemaker in school, Nina skipped classes just so she could play with the Pokémon in the woods.**

 **"Slow down, slow down. You don't want to tell everything to me before your father gets home." The little girl not listening ran outside. She needed to greet someone just as important to her as her parents.**

 **"Hi Aggwo!" The girl ran up to the giant Pokémon and tackled him with a hug. The family Aggron also glad to see the girl back home just stood there gently putting his metallic arms around her careful to not crush her on accident.**

 **Nina's first words were not mommy or daddy. It was the Armor Pokémon who watched over her when her parents were out. During her attempts to say his name as a baby she always had trouble with the last syllable. Even if she can say it perfectly now Aggwo just stuck with her.**

 **"Where's dad Aggwo?"**

 **"Someone called for me?" The girl turning around saw the person she asked for. A middle aged man with a leather jacket and brown hair and green eyes said.**

 **"Hi dad!" Leaving the Aggron behind Nina ran up to her father.**

 **"Hi sweetheart. How was your journey?"**

 **"Quite the adventure from what I can hear." The mother joined her family outside. Smiling at seeing the whole family together again, it was time to cook up a feast to celebrate Nina's homecoming.**

 **"Let's talk about things over dinner. I'll make your favorite."**

 **After a nice warm homemade meal Nina told all the adventures she went through in Alola. But she saved the biggest story for last. Releasing her Primarina she showed her parents a trick only they knew.**

 **"Oh! Check what we can do! Ready Primarina!?"**

 **Focusing themselves Nina and Pokémon activated the strange thing they could do. A whirlpool of water surrounded her Pokémon and when it disappeared the Primarina's long locks now held the same color as her trainer and held a harp of water in her right fin.**

 **"Cool huh!?" The young girl surprising her parents with her new trick. Seeing the shocked expressions on their face the girl laughed at them at seeing their silly faces.**

 **"Pretty amazing sweetheart. You two really look alike." The mother of the family not really understanding what kind of trick her daughter pulled to change her Pokémon's long locks but still clapped for showing her.**

 **"Dad?" The male of the family strangely quiet.**

 **"Pretty impressive. Where and when did you discover you can do that?" He was more reserved than the mother of the family but she just put it off to him being a bit speechless.**

 **"I went to the beach one day just to play with everyone when suddenly a Gyarados attacked out of nowhere. We got pushed back till suddenly Primarina changed into this. We've been training since then and it just happened."**

 **The father shook it off.**

 **"Well. Since you're back let's all go camping tonight. You, me and Aggron." He suggested knowing how much his girl loved being outside in the forest.**

 **"Yeah! It will be like old times! I know you'll love camping with us Primarina!" The girl telling her Pokémon it was always fun camping with daddy and that her first night with her parents was going to be fun. As much as she lived to travel it was good to be home.**

 **Going camping just outside Fortree City Nina looked at the stars above. Being here with Primarina, dad and Aggwo was just paradise. A small campfire lighting up the area around them the flame started glow softer.**

 **"The fire is going out. I'll get some more wood."**

 **"I'll get it dad! You just sit with Aggwo and enjoy the stars."**

 **Nina stood up and together with Primarina went looking for some more wood. Walking for a bit to a good spot she knows would have some she hurried with her Pokémon to rejoin her father as soon as possible.**

 **"WOAH…" Feeling the ground beneath her cave in she fell down a hole. Falling onto something solid she rubbed her behind in pain. Hearing something slam heavily above her she looked around.**

 **Metal pipes all around her and a solid roof above her she panicked.**

 **"Primarina! Dad! Aggwo! Help!" Feeling her prison being lifted out of the hole she fell in she got out of it and looked around her. Seeing Primarina locked in another cage like hers she cried out to her.**

 **"What's going on!? You okay!?" Seeing her father and Aggron standing before she felt relieved.**

 **"Dad! Get me out!"**

 **"I'm not your father. And you're not my daughter!"**

 **The girl stunned at her fathers words couldn't believe it.**

 **"What? Of course I am. It's me, Nina! What makes you say that!?"**

 **"You're a freak. A child of mine should never fuse with a Pokémon."**

 **"What!? Me and Primarina doing the trick? Is that fusion?" Confused more than ever about her trick.**

 **"Now, protocol says to eliminate you. But since you claim to be my daughter help locate others like you."**

 **"What others?! I don't even know what this is!"**

 **"You're lying!" The father yelled and explained their family's history.**

 **Her father being a descendant of a group of Pokémon hunters that vowed to destroy everything Battle Bond related. A spiritual connection between human and Pokémon was witchcraft to them and any other means of boosting a Pokémon's power without a Mega Stone being seen as unnatural.**

 **"I would eventually train you in our ways. Since you love singing so much my allies have been training an Altaria that can Mega Evolve just for you. Prove your loyalty and discard your Battle Bond Pokémon, we will spare you if you do."**

 **Nina furious and her Pokémon as well.**

 **"That's horrible! How can you do that to people and Pokémon!? And I'd never give up Primarina!"**

 **Nina seething with pure anger right now told her father something after discovering her family history and finding a new goal in life.**

 **"I HATE YOU! AND EVEN IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT PRIMARINA AND I CAN DO WE'LL BECOME THE GREATEST PAIR THAT EVER LIVED! WHEN WE GET OUT WE'LL SHOW JUST HOW MUCH BETTER WE ARE THAN YOU AND AGGRON!"**

 **Not even calling the Armor Pokémon by his pet name, Nina lost all sympathy for her father and his Pokémon. They treated her like a freak, she would treat them like monsters.**

* * *

All the woman's eyes were wide open as well as their mouths. Serena and Shauna knew about the dark history of Battle Bond trainers and that they were largely exterminated. The silver haired girl read their response. The look on their faces said it all.

"How did you get out?" Shauna asked barely keeping it together.

"Mom found and freed me. Chose her daughter over her lousy husband. Bless her. I went looking for him after that and we battled. Primarina and I didn't held anything back. No restraint, no mercy. The only thing on our minds was beating him and making him suffer. The way he made us suffer. You think how I've been is bad? It's nothing compared to what I did that day."

Clenching her fist she wanted to hit a wall. Just thinking about him was enough to make her blood boil. Trembling with anger just thinking about him, it was far from the proudest moment in her life but given the choice, she'd do it again.

"What happened?" Serena reading her body language could tell she was ready to blow. But she wanted to know how the story ends.

"We beat him, he got send to jail, mom divorced him, became devastated by what happened and left the town leaving me behind starting a new life somewhere. He blamed me for it, called me and Primarina freaks and I told him he was dead to me. It's all a blur really."

Lost in her rage the memories were faint. And despite trying to suppress them they always popped up at her failures of mastering Sparkling Aria, putting her in an even worse mood than before.

"But I inherited his keystone and Aggronite. If you can call it an inheritance to begin with." Her hate for Mega users now obvious and revealed, Serena knew how much Nina would never accept a keystone. Not after what her father did to her.

"What did you do with it?"

"I threw it in a place I know he'll never be able to get it back. I travelled to Johto at the Lake of Rage. And if you don't know that place, it's invested with Gyarados. You'll have more chance of catching Ho-oh with a fishing net than make it 5 feet deep without being attacked or eaten."

Anything to not let anyone get their hands on it. Burying it wasn't enough. Throwing it in a place only she and Primarina can enter by using their singing to calm the Atrocious Pokémon lurking in the depths. Nobody will ever get their hands on it again.

"You tossed away a Mega Stone?"

"Even if I didn't find out about what Mega Evolution users did to my kind, I still would've hated them. Blame that male excuse of a parent for it. After learning my kind were hunted down by them it sealed the deal completely."

Refusing to call the man who tricked her by any parental title. He lost that right the moment he called her a freak. And turnaround is fair play in her eyes. The girls remembering the first time Nina made some of Aria's cure and how they were discussing that Francine earned forgiveness or not.

* * *

" _What would you do if someone you love turned out not to be who you think they are?" Not trusting the silver haired girl enough to disclose the true identity of the captured knight the old woman tried going around the question. Without even blinking Nina answered it._

 _"Then you cut all ties with that person." Without hesitating, Palermo wanted more depth from her answer. It sounded like she has been there before._

 _"Would you be able to do it when the time comes? You speak as if its easy for you." Trying to figure out the identity of said person._

 _"I did it before. And if I could do it with that person I'll be able to do it to anybody."_

* * *

Serena never liked how her mother forced her to do Rhyhorn racing exercises but not once did the thought occur that she hated her mother for it. She always loved her even if they didn't see eye to eye on some things.

" _Poor girl. No wonder she's like this. No one should ever hate their parent."_ It all made sense to Shauna now and she had so much dislike for Henri and Trevor despite not knowing them. The hostility, the distrust, the pure hate for Mega users, all explained because of her personal history.

" _Archer must've found her afterwards somewhere. That's why she attacked Tierno the other day when he said her teachers did a lousy job raising her. He was there when there was no one for her."_

Serena thought to herself. Who knows on what destructive path the silver haired girl would be on if the elder Battle Bond mentor didn't find her. Making her decision to convince Ash to train with him all the more rewarding and knowing he was in more than capable hands.

She really got dealt the bad hand in life. Serena always thought that the power Ash and Greninja have would bring them nothing but glory. In Nina and Primarina's case, it brought them tragedy. Battle Bond was a power with risk that can hurt the trainer badly. Serena never realized just how much.

It explained every thing but one.

"Why did you never follow up on your dream of being a singer?"

"If someone records my real voice and posts it on Pokevision or something, he or his fellow hunters will come and find me. I've sang so many times for that excuse of a parent as a child he can recognize me while blindfolded."

" _And here I thought Francine caused me problems."_ Palermo had some bad business dealings in the past but one that haunted her this much? It also explains her behavior to humans.

" _She hides behind a mask of anger. Pushing people away in fear of being betrayed again. Makes sense, if you can't trust a parent who can you trust? That's why she only interacts with Serena and the others when needed."_

"We done? I'd like to get started with my singing lessons." The silver haired girl holding up her end of the agreement asked Madeleine if she was ready too. The singing expert stood up and stood straight against the girl with the troubled past.

Like promised she showed no pity or apologized for her past. Now that she knows how much her pursuit of strength meant to Nina, she do all she know to make the girl and her Pokémon learn the move that eluded them for so long.

* * *

 **Quite a bombshell huh?**

 **Had about two other chapters planned before this but I've kept you guys waiting for far too long. Time for our girl to come clean.**

 **Hard to believe I came up with Nina two weeks before I debuted her. I needed a way for Ash to train with Archer and still have a Battle Bond trainer keeping things going. I wanted her to be the exact opposite of Ash his Battle Bond experiences. Nina having seen the dark side of things and be a nearly perfect young Battle Bond trainer having seen every good and bad with the topic.**

 **See you around.**


	74. Chapter 74, A few small words

**GS ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 74, A few small words**

* * *

"No, not this either."

Ash was having trouble coming up with a reply to Serena's letter. He really wanted to write her back about the letter she send on Nina's Swanna. The Long Beak Pokémon has rested enough and was ready to make the trip back to Cyllage City. But to the boy's indecisiveness the Flying type was still stuck on the ground. A fact his mentor let him now.

"Swanna isn't going to wait a lot longer. Come up with something soon or she's leaving."

Ash pretty much had Serena's letter memorized so he went over it one more time to come up with a proper response.

" _ **Hey Ash,**_

 _ **You might've heard it already but Aria is back! I told you there was nothing to worry about! You just focus on Greninja's training now!**_

 _ **The things I've seen from Nina and Primarina are impressive! I can't wait to see just how much you've learned! Have the two of you been resting properly? I don't want you to get sick like that one time!**_

 _ **What was it what you were talking about with Palermo before you stormed off to find Francine? Can you please sort things out with her first when you come back or have the time? I thought you two had a good thing going but it seems that something happened between you two again. I just want you two to be friends. If there's anything I can do just say the word.**_

 _ **And I still have to talk to Francine about that thing. I have to admit I'm incredibly nervous about it. Do you maybe have any advice? Or should I wait till you get back?**_

 _ **Anyway I need to wrap this letter up. Nina is pretty impatient so I didn't have much time to write neatly like I wanted.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Serena and the Pokémon."**_

"ARGH!" Hearing his frustrated scream he old woman living in the woods went to him with some herbal tea. It always calmed her nerves and relieved stress so it might work for him as well.

"Having trouble dear?"

"I want to write back to her but I don't know what to say."

Vivi smiled. Archer was forced to be strict with him due to the time constraint of training him and Greninja so he had to keep his act up of being the demanding mentor. Vivi didn't had that issue and kept being a friendly face for him if he needed to talk to someone.

"A few short words can mean more than a whole book filled with them. Eight letters over three words can make someone the happiest person in the world. It worked for me when my husband said them to me."

"What were they?" Maybe he can write them to Serena.

"You'll find out one day when you're ready. We all say it at one point. Just write whatever comes up with to you. Be yourself, letters are overrated. You have a chance to change something you don't like in it, that's why you're struggling. When you talk to a person you can't cross it out. Just write like you talk to her, she'll love it more than you being formal and nice."

The old woman's advice worked like a charm. Where before he struggled to put pen to paper Ash stroked the whole piece of it full in no time. Handing it over to Vivian she tied it to Swanna's leg and the Flying type flew away carrying the message.

* * *

"Right! Who's up for practice?"

Serena had her breakfast in her room and brushed up her Pokémon. With everything that's been going on she didn't had a chance to get much in. Now with Aria and Nini back she had some time again. Her three partners cheered because it's was way too long they performed together.

The door of her room opened and they all looked to who came in.

"Hi." It was the silver haired girl who opened her heart recently. Her Pokémon all looked sad knowing just what she went through. From their talk on the beach with her, the Pokémon knew the girl wasn't that bad. She just felt more comfortable around them than humans.

"Hey." Serena greeted back.

"Is there something you need?"

"After telling you about myself I need to ask." After she told Serena her past and just how ruthless and dangerous the hunters were, willing to betray relatives in order to exterminate them Nina wanted to know something.

"You worry about them. Especially the boy. Do you still feel the same for him even if you know the risks now that's attached to loving one of us? Will you take the risks of a relationship with him even when it puts a target on your back?"

An oddly specific question. Serena wondered how exactly she had an idea about her real feelings for Ash. The three were only together for a short time and the only time they showed genuine affection was when Serena and Ash shared a goodbye hug.

"I mean…I like him…" She started to get a blush on her face. It isn't often someone confronted her this directly over her crush. Nina ended her stuttering. Madeleine was waiting for her but this was something that needed to be done.

"Just stop. I've seen married woman who were less in love than you are. Greninja has the ability to see the bad in a person or object. Me and Primarina on the other hand see positive emotions. I see a strong blue glow coming from you which starts whenever someone mentions him and it changes wildly depending on how he's mentioned. It's a glow I only see when people are in love or miss the other dearly. Short story, I can see you love Ash."

At this Serena started to panic.

"Don't tell me Archer is going to teach Ash how to do that?!"

It would make for an awkward situation if Ash came back from his training and suddenly could see she loved him for years. How could she ever look him in the face again if he just came up to her and would say…

" _Wait. You loved me for all this time and didn't tell me? What about that no secret pact we have?"_

Nina's next words put her worries away.

"Chance of them having both is non existent. Even my mentor only has one and he's more experienced than any of us combined. I won't worry too much if I were you. It's proven he has the negative sight. Unless you plan to abduct him like a possessive girlfriend he won't see it."

Breathing a huge sigh of relief that her 'secret' is safe from him. Her curiosity was to big to let it go by. The trio of Ash, Serena and Nina were only together for a short while so maybe the silver haired girl had a glance.

"Can you..read Ash's aura?"

"I can't. Battle Bond trainers can't read each other. Since we are linked to our Pokémon mentally there's a mix of emotions. It's impossible to read what the other is feeling without getting their Pokémon's feelings mixed as well."

A bit disappointed at hearing about it Serena knew better than to argue with her. She knows more about Battle Bond than anyone she knew but her mentor, so it was a fact to her that her answer was right.

"You still haven't answered my question. The risks? Are they worth it? Will you put yourself in a dangerous relationship with him if you know he's being targeted and they'd use you to get to him?"

Serena realizing Nina is just looking out for him and her. Ash so far hasn't had an experience like that but knew it was only a matter of time before he did. Serena knowing she can't hide her feelings from the one in front of her spoke with confidence.

"It doesn't change anything for me. If you love something or someone you have to learn with it's flaws and issues. This dark history doesn't matter to me, I I'll protect him the way he protects us, even if he doesn't want it. I always wanted to be like him. He picked me up when I didn't had the strength to do it. If he ever comes across one of those hunters and struggles I'd pick him up like he did for me so many times. I love him, that's not going to change because of what he is. Ash might not be the perfect guy, but he's perfect for me."

Her emotional reading telling Serena spoke from the heart the silver haired girl had her answer. It satisfied her.

" _You sound almost like Vivi when I asked her the same thing during my training."_

Now realizing that her fellow Battle Bond user was right to trust her with a bit more information than she would've liked at first. It was Nina's way of making sure that Serena wouldn't abuse his trust and do whatever she wanted him to do.

"Just checking. Swanna came back just now." Pulling a letter out her back pocket she threw it to Serena. It landed on her bed and she picked it up.

"Guess who it's from? Madeleine is waiting for me." Before Nina could open the door Serena stopped her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry what I said…"

"If you apologize now for what you said about me and Primarina don't. Just tell him soon and don't regret life on what could've been." This time leaving without stopping she closed the door.

Shauna was waiting outside hearing them till the door to the room opened up. Seeing Nina step outside Shauna saw something she's never seen before. For the time since meeting Shauna, Nina smiled. The brunette being a bit freaked out had to ask what caused it.

"Just give her a few more minutes. I hope you're prepared to practice till the night falls."

Nina could read Ash no problem. Now after some time with Archer his connection with Greninja might have improved to the point their emotions mix. She knew exactly what Ash felt precisely for the Kalos Queen. All the more reason to keep it from Serena and let her hear it from his mouth eventually. Or letter in this case.

Today Serena learned more about her new friend and got a clue what makes her tick. Her behavior and actions were conflicted yet she always went out of her way to help someone. As long as you didn't own a Mega stone.

" _I'm finally starting to understand you."_

Looking at the letter on her bed her heart sped up. She's never been this nervous about a letter before. The first time in weeks she heard from him she unrolled it carefully. The messy hand writing was definitely him alright.

" **Hey Serena!**

 **Archer has me and Greninja working to the bone. For the better though! With all the things I'm learning here I feel like a whole new person! And don't worry about us. Vivian has been taking real good care of us all! You should try her Pecha Berry pie. It's almost as good as your macarons!**

 **That thing about Palermo is something I need to figure out on my own. It's a personal thing between us and I know how much you want us to get along. We just don't see eye to eye on some things that's important to the both of us. I promise I'll try and be calm about it next time we talk though. You have my word!**

 **And Francine doesn't worry me too much. I know you'll never turn out the way she did. Even if you disappear somewhere I won't stop looking till I find you! You'll never be alone as long as I'm around! Just go talk to her, I'm sure you can convince her she's wrong and show her what a real Kalos Queen is all about!**

 **After I come back I want to thank you. How about we do something you want to do? It can be anything you want! I can tell you all about what I did here and you can tell me how things went on your end.**

 **You're the best! Can't wait to see you again!**

 **I miss you,**

 **Ash and the Pokémon."**

Serena's heart started to beat even faster. Her Pokémon listening in glad their friends were doing okay.

" _Whatever I want? Tell things? It sounds a lot like a…date!"_

If there's one thing Serena learned over the past few weeks is that Battle Bond trainers are emotional people. From Nina she gathered the girl let herself be led by her pride of what she is and stuck to her strict principles. Also going the full length to defend anyone she loved without thinking about the consequences as Tierno can attest to that. Ash was the same way.

Always excited for the next adventure and a love for Pokémon he couldn't hide if he tried. She knows he was never into romance as much as she herself was but Ash's letter sounded it came straight from him without thinking what to say.

Now that she knows how he was doing she felt confident enough to take on any challenge. Maybe an appointment with a former Kalos Queen had to make place on her agenda soon. Tomorrow she'd start preparing for the meeting with Francine in a few days after Ash came back. She really wanted his support during their talk.

" _He misses me. He actually said it."_

Feeling all fired up she had the mindset to practice all day. Clutching the letter in her hand knowing that soon she meets this 'new' Ash that will return to her soon. Her Pokémon sharing the same feeling knowing things could get very interesting when the boy returned from his one of a kind training.

* * *

 **8 letters over 3 words. Guess what they are. It's like the wheel of fortune here!**

 **What's this? A bit of Amour? Yup. I've got a lot to make up to you guys. Just hang in a little longer. I just got one more thing to get out of the way before I start on the reunion chapters.**

 **See you around.**


	75. Chapter 75, Sing your heart out

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 75, Sing your heart out**

* * *

"Why are we here?"

Instead of actually training Madeleine took Nina to a clothing store. This store sells extravagant elegant dresses that were suited for the most fancy banquets and appearances on the red carpet. Something the young singer wanted to stay away from as far as humanly possible.

"You got to look the part." Her current teacher explained to her why they were here of all places.

"I only need to sound the part."

"If you want the part than dress like it."

"Is this really part of the training?"

"If you don't like it you can part ways with me. And your chances of ever learning Sparkling Aria."

Not amused at their little exchange Nina still wanted another reason they were here.

"You said you always wanted to be a famous singer. You didn't tell me which category though but from your audition I say opera is your calling." Her years of experience gave Madeleine a good ear for what type of style someone's voice was suited for.

"I never really thought about it. I just wanted to sing, never really cared about what though. And opera of all things? I mean, I don't have anything against it since it's still a form of song but I never saw myself doing it as my main musical choice."

As the two singers finished their discussion a woman dressed in neat black suit approached them. There was a certain elegance to her, mostly because of the shop she worked at demanded high standards for their workers an the way their customers would leave the door.

"How may we help you miss?"

"Your finest whitest gown and accessories for her here. Make her appear as elegant as possible." Madeleine gave her the assignment.

"Of course. This way young lady." The woman guided the silver haired girl to a dressing room.

"Be nice Nina." Waving the young girl goodbye telling her to behave herself. The silver haired girl thinking this was a waste of time. Where's the singing part in all this?

About an hour passed and the Battle Bond user visualized some battles from her past to pass the time. Her battle with Ash and Greninja was coming up and she wanted to be as sharp as possible with a strategy that will throw them off. Ever since Archer send her to look for him she's been waiting for it and she was going to show him what a real Battle Bond trainer was all about.

"We're finished miss." The woman working at the store told her.

" _Finally."_ After such a long time she drew her attention to her new wear. Nina thinking Madeleine and her needed some more words. Upset at being all dolled up now. What on earth was the old woman thinking?

Stepping out of the dressing room while lifting the skirt up her singing teacher was patiently waiting for her. Madeleine seeing the transformed girl completely changing styles was glad to see her. It definitely brought out a new look for her.

"Don't you look beautiful? I knew there was someone gorgeous hiding behind that angry face. You can still smile a bit more."

"What is this?" The girl's attitude was still there though.

"It's a gown."

"It's not a gown, it's a wedding dress! Look how wide it is at the bottom! How am I supposed to battle in synch with Primarina like this? I need leg movement for it." Complaining about the lack of mobility the gown gave her.

"Have you looked in the mirror yet? You look destined to wear it."

"Fine." Turning to a full body mirror in the shop she was stunned at what she saw.

" _Woah!"_

She wore a white strapless dress with gloves that reached her elbows and had a small gold motive on them. The trim of the dress around her feet nearly touching the ground and didn't make it possible to run anywhere fast. Her hair was done differently now filled with curls instead of the normal sleek and she wore a pair of golden earrings that were shaped like a harp.

" _Is that really…me?"_ She couldn't resist the urge to twirl in front of the full body mirror. Seeing the back of her gown she started to like it even more.

" _You like it too huh?"_ Primarina answered honestly. Hearing her partner mentally clapping her fins despite being in her Pokeball it seemed she approved of it.

The singing expert studied the girl's reaction. She got the response she wanted from her alright.

"Your face says you like it."

"It's not like I need it." In what situation will this help her in battle?

"Sure you do. You want it or not? I'm paying for it either way." Madeleine didn't give her a choice in the matter. The dress she's wearing is crucial in her training and she's going to wear it more often from now.

"Back to the warehouse. Back in your normal clothes you go. Keep the curls. We need them for later."

* * *

Arriving back at the warehouse Palermo's men dubbed her domain Nina asked if they could finally get started with the singing classes.

"Get dressed again in your gown."

"For real! What's the point!?"

After a quick and annoying change back into the new gown Nina was starting to lose patience with her.

"Dressed up. Now what?" The frustration in her voice getting more prominent Madeleine knew she was close to breaking point.

"Sing your song with these in." Opening her hand four small objects were in it.

"Earplugs?"

"And for your Pokémon too." After sticking them into her and Primarina's ears she couldn't hear anything. Not even her shared hearing with Primarina would work this time. Completely deaf to the world around her.

Madeleine gave her the thumbs up to start. Nina and Primarina took a breath and started again. Together they started their duet like so many times before thinking the dress and earplugs would make no difference but they still gave it their all.

In the middle of the song she felt something falling on her bare shoulders. Looking up she saw a giant orb of water floating in the air. Losing focus she stopped singing with Primarina and the orb fell apart. The ground now wet and filled with puddles she quickly removed her earplugs.

" _We never were this close before!"_

"How did we…!? After all these years why now?" Madeleine explaining why she finally got a hand on it for the first time.

"You were so into your own sorrow you've forgotten what it's like to just sing for fun. You forced yourself to sing, not because you wanted it. By getting you that gown and earplugs I secluded you from the rest of the world. Made you appear in your own little dream world. Goals might change but dreams never die."

From her story Madeleine could tell the girl was hurting. She had to give up her first dream out of necessity. Not because she wanted too so the singing expert knows it still stuck with the girl.

"This move is natural to Primarina as their species are natural artists. And from what I've heard from the legend if you really are the reincarnation of it so are you. I don't think your ancestors were as stressed as you two and changed your voice to the degree you did."

Nina now realizing she got tricked into performing like this. As much as she wanted to yell and storm off the promised land was far too close to let go now.

"From your demo I heard you weren't enjoying yourself. I needed you to loosen up and hear your real voice. It's the only way for you to learn the move, you sang with your original voice and you didn't even realize it. The moment it leaves your mouth you constantly tried to mask it by listening and singing at once. I can't help you hide it away, not if you want to learn the move."

"Then what's the point of learning it then?" Madeleine finally getting to the point she wanted to make.

"You said to me that your goal is to become the strongest trainer ever with that power to spite your father. Ever thought that he forced you into concealing your voice knowing that it would never unlock your true potential?"

" _Even in jail that excuse of a parent haunted me. Was I that blind?"_

Cursing at herself for having overlooked such a simple fact. Ever after so long her excuse of a parent bothered her and with the hunters lurking anywhere in the shadows, he made her a bluff that would stop her from growing even more powerful.

Nina and her Pokémon have been living in fear for them. While they are actually are afraid of her. She was looking at it the wrong way. If they wanted her and Primarina gone, they could try all they like. Her Bond stronger than ever and feeling ready for any challenge and threat that's coming their way.

First one on the list? Team Union's leader.

"So. Now that you almost have it what are you going to do with it?"

Nina didn't had to think long about the singing experts question. With a smirk on her face she made her intention known.

"Get the Performers and some umbrella's. They'll need them for what's coming next."

* * *

At her request, Madeleine told one of Palermo's men to get the producer and the two girls who know about her past to her warehouse. Going inside a few seats were ready with some umbrella's leaning against it.

"Why are there umbrella's here?" Shauna wondered.

"Open them up." Madeleine said to them.

"Isn't it a bad luck thing to open an umbrella inside?" Serena being a bit superstitious had to ask.

"Then get wet." Madeleine told her. She at least warned her. Primarina used an Icy Wind earlier to create a wall of ice that had to make do as a curtain keeping them hidden away.

"So. Does she finally 'have' it?" Palermo asking her old friend. She kept quiet and instead called the girl they talked about out.

"You can come out now!" Madeleine told her new student to show herself. Seeing the silver haired girl dressed all fancy with a completely new hairstyle to boot the others were shocked to see her like that.

"What did you do to her?" Palermo whispering in her old friend's ear Madeleine said nothing and would just enjoy the sound she's about to hear.

"Let's do it!"

To Serena and Shauna's shock the water vortex appeared that they know from Ash Greninja. The vortex disappeared and now the Battle Bond Pokémon was in her true form for the Performers to see.

"See the harp? It's like Greninja's Water Shuriken. It really is a musician." It was the first thing Shauna noticed about the Battle Bond Pokémon. Did they all have an item related to their legend or was it just for show?

"And her hair is the same color as hers now." Serena more used to the transformation of Pokémon then her friend was still was amazed at seeing it for real now.

"It's a lot more graceful than Greninja. It doesn't seem as battle hardened." There was something majestic about the Pokémon compared to the full battling outlook of Ash's Greninja.

"Are you two finished gushing yet? Someone wants to start."

Nina lifted the rim of her gown and did a courtesy bow. Now having their fullest attention she and Primarina sang the same thing as before. Only this time with their real sound.

" _She sounds even better then before."_

Shauna could feel her voice around the entire warehouse pressing down on her. The weight of it filling the entire area. The last time she heard was nothing to the angelic sounds now.

" _Is this her real voice? It's beautiful."_

Clear to the Kalos Queen that Nina and her partner were destined together. They complemented the other perfectly and compared to a few days ago the progress was astounding. She could listen to it forever.

Drops started to fall on her arm and she looked up to see a huge orb of water hanging above them. The orb despite losing water in droplets it still maintained it's earlier size.

"What is that?"

"Did she use Rain Dance?" Shauna asked thinking that it was the easy answer. But as she came to expect from Nina, things were never easy with her.

"Ssh! She hasn't finished yet."

Palermo hushing her girls wanted to listen to the real noise coming out of her throat. Having heard her before so long ago for the first time before they met, she was toying with the idea to offer her a job if she was interested. And to offer Ash one as well. Something more in line with their specific qualities.

The duo ended their song and it came chucking down now. The rain still going on Shauna felt the drops on her hand.

"It feels different. This isn't a ordinary Rain Dance. Tierno loves this move but there is a different intensity to it."

The human side of the Battle Bond pair confirmed Shauna's hunch.

"You're right. Most Battle Bond Pokémon have a signature move. Greninja has Water Shuriken, Primarina has Sparkling Aria. Whenever we have our Battle Bond active those signature moves get a power boost and an added effect. Ours is a small rain fall. Not as long as a regular Rain Dance but enough to boost our Water type moves for a short time."

"That sounds like the rain that put out the Gyarados flames in your story." Serena said.

"It is." Glad to know some has been paying attention during her sparse story times. Serena also knowing how the rain could help her and Ash.

"I get it. With the idea that you and Ash tag team against the leader Greninja can take advantage of the rain while you take your rest."

"But from reports it's said his Shiftry knows Hurricane. Doesn't that also get a perfect accuracy like Thunder as well?" Shauna seeing the flaw in her strategy. Nina brushed it off.

"We just got to work around it. We'll be fine. Like a fake can stop a perfect Battle Bond pair like us!" She never felt this confident before. Almost on a mind to go after Team Union's leader herself without Ash. But she promised her mentor to not seek him out till he's done with his training.

"So. Now that you finally learned it what's your next step?" Palermo asking now that a long eluded goal has been achieved what the next step is in her mission.

"I stay here a bit longer, get a hold on it for real and then I'm going to get Ash back. Look for knight number four together, get rid of him and finally get the leader out for our date with destiny."

"I think that after today you two think you can take on just about anyone. If you ever need more time practicing your singing my door in Coumarine City is always open for you."

Now with her objective complete Madeleine didn't see any reason to stay longer. She heard what she wanted to hear. Maybe a few more hours with Palermo over some coffee and treats before she would head home will do. Before she went away Nina had something to say to her.

"There's one thing I only said to two others the past few years and really meant it."

Meaning her Battle Bond teachers with it. A moment of silence before she finally said it.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Well, with that out of the way I can finally start on the reunion chapters. I'm working overtime on these you know? Just one little segway next chapter before Ash and Serena are reunited. I'll try to get it out by the end of the month.**

 **I just realized how OP a 90 powered attack which starts a weather effect is. Needs a nerf. In game terms the rain appears for three turns instead of five. In anime terms, it's as long as the plot needs it to be.**

 **See you around.**


	76. Chapter 76, Reunion in the forest

**GS ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 76, Reunion in the forest**

* * *

Serena wanted to go to bed as early as possible. The month of Ash's training was finally over and it wouldn't be long again before she'd see him again. Shauna was in her bedroom too just hanging out knowing her friend was going to leave tomorrow. The door opened and the reason that Ash was gone for a month stepped in.

"Could you do something for me?" The Performers wondering what Nina needed. Over the past month they've gotten to know the female Battle Bond user better. For better and worse.

"Straighten my hair out. I like the curls but they are hard to maintain since I don't know how to handle a curler wand."

"Sure. Just sit down." While Nina sat down Serena and Shauna started to work on her hair. Brushing it they had a bunch of it to go through so they made small talk to pass the time.

"You looked amazing." Serena said. Now that the shock of the silver haired girl being dressed up as an opera singer had passed they could finally talk normal again.

"You sounded even better." Shauna threw out a bigger compliment.

" _You have no clue how good it feels to hear that."_ As long as she pretended to not care about her voice it was one of her biggest pride and joy. She just kept silent and enjoyed the brushing they did. Shauna interrupted the silence and wanted to know a bit more.

"Hey Nina."

"Hmm?"

"You said the ball Ash is after allows them to get the Battle Bond power too. Does that mean all the things you did?" Shauna was more than impressed at seeing a fully realized Battle Bond trainer at work. Basically she was Ash and Greninja's power fully achieved.

"Pure power yes. Not the extra abilities I've shown you two. He doesn't feel the pain like we do so it's an incomplete Bond. The talking to Pokémon, shared vision and emotion reading. He doesn't have those either."

"Shared vision? Emotional reading?"

"How do you think I know you pecked TJ when underwater in the balloons." Shauna still blushing at how easily she got caught.

"And the trick Ash used to find the knight in the Sky Trainer Valley I know too. Just to another degree as Serena can tell."

"She knows I like him. She sees good instead of Ash and Greninja's evil."

"We've been over this. I've seen married woman less in love than you."

"That's true." Shauna giggled.

"Pot meet kettle." Nina told her. Like the brunette herself wasn't in love herself.

"Can you tell how much TJ likes me?" Shauna asked with a small blush more than eager to know if TJ thinks the same of her as she does for him.

"I can. But if you give me your palm I can read your future."

"You're a fortune teller too!? Is there anything you can't do!?"

"Give me your hand." Shauna stopped working on Nina's hair and showed her right palm. Nina held it in her hands and she took a look at it.

"Hmm. Hmm. I see, what's this?" Looking at Shauna's palm she studied it. Even Serena was interested in what her future holds.

"Oh my. Interesting. Most peculiar." Nina kept studying Shauna's hands intently. Eyeing her hand even deeper she stroked over her knuckles now.

"What? What!?" The brunette couldn't take it anymore.

"You've got very soft hands."

Serena giggled how easy Shauna was fooled. Then again the silver haired girl has shown abilities before she didn't think possible for someone with Ash and Greninja's power it was easy to convince someone she did.

"That's not funny." Puffing her cheeks she didn't like the joke. She thought Nina was nothing but business until now. Serena being a bit surprised too at seeing her attempt at humor.

"Oh come on. It's been years since I pulled a prank. I can't read the future." Nina admitted fairly that while she had many powers, future sight wasn't one of them.

"But seriously. You're solid. Just spend a bit more time with him when we're gone for a bit. I know you've been extremely busy and even if he doesn't show it, he wants to do something with you. He really cares."

Shauna knew she was right. With all the drama and work that's been going on she didn't spend to much time with TJ. Tomorrow she'd change that. Shauna was going to take the day off and be a proper girlfriend.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Uhm…" Serena wanted to ask something but was afraid of being shot down.

"Speak up."

"Can I come with you?"

Serena was afraid that she had to wait a bit longer to see Ash again. Nina didn't even wanted her to come along when they met until Ash vouched for her. She kept herself to Nina's three main rules pretty well so she hoped the Battle Bond expert will say yes.

Nina was thinking about it for some time too. Ever since she took a glance and knew Serena loved her fellow Battle Bond trainer she was pondering if it was a good idea to take the Kalos Queen with her one more time. But for putting up with her antics lately and finally learning Sparkling Aria she was in a generous mood.

"I only want him for about a hour. The moment I see him I'm going to battle him."

"A battle between you and Ash? When are you going to do it? I really want to watch that!" Shauna wanting to see a battle between them. Nina is an expert to the topic while Ash is already mighty strong. This was going a battle like no other she's ever seen.

"The moment I find him on the other side of the region. Sorry, but this is something I've been waiting years for and I can't wait any longer. And I rather have as few spectators so he doesn't get distracted. I want him at his best." While Shauna was disappointed she didn't get to see it Serena voiced her worries knowing exactly what happens when they battle.

"I'm excited to watch you go at it, but I'm scared you're going to hurt each other."

"It wouldn't be a Battle Bond battle without a bit of pain."

" _Not reassuring my fears here!"_

"And we're done!" The two Performers were done brushing the silver curls away. Nina thanked them and told Serena to go to sleep. They were going to leave early after all.

* * *

"Ready to go?!" Nina had all her things packed up and Serena quickly joined her. The helicopters rotors were already spinning ready to take off.

"You bet!" Serena had been waiting for this day forever. This last month felt longer then the five years since he last left Kalos.

The others staying behind till the silver haired girl and Kalos Queen returned. Tierno wanted to come too not trusting Nina with Serena but she told him this was something out of his control although she appreciate the worry.

Shauna holding her end of the conversation left with TJ to go on a date. It's been too long since they something together and she wanted to make up lost time after what Nina said the night before about his feelings.

The chopper landed on the outskirt of Snowbelle City. He would wait till the Kalos Queen and new girl returned from their recovery of the boy. As the pair made their way through the thick forest Nina saw Serena fidgeting with her skirt.

"Nervous?"

"Somehow more than wondering if I'll ever see him again."

" _How strong did they become? What did they learn? Can he talk to Pokémon already? What about the sight trick? Can he do levels like Nina and Primarina now?"_

With each new question her heart sped up. Her walking pace too. Without even realizing she took point in the dense woods with no clue where she was leading them too till Nina reeled her in.

"Sorry. Are we almost there?" A bit embarrassed at her excitement but she just couldn't contain it.

" _Just a little longer. Just a bit more."_

"And we're here." Nina told her. Seeing the small shack her mentor and wife lived in she entered it. Seeing it empty she knew they were out.

"Where is everyone?" Serena asked.

Nina whistled holding her arm out and a Pokémon flew from the trees landing on it.

"Nice to see you too Noctowl." Petting the Pokémon on it's head she asked where the master was. The Noctowl hooted and in Pokespeech said he was busy with the boy.

"Hmm. Guess you have to wait a bit longer. He's still in the middle of something with him. Where's Vivi?" The Noctowl hooted and Nina knew exactly where to go. Serena followed suit and it didn't take long before they saw the old lady. She picked up a few herbs into a basket she'd use for her herbal medicine and tea.

"Vivi!" Hearing the voice of the girl who lived and trained with them the elder woman looked and was pleasantly surprised.

" _Oh. I see you took her with you. Seems you made a good friend in her."_ Happy that the silver haired girl actually brought the honey blonde along. She was sure that Nina would come alone leaving her behind.

"Nina. How great it is for you to come home. How was your mission?"

"An easier time than finding him that's for sure."

"I had no doubt you were the right girl for the job. How are the Pokémon?"

"Kommo-o is still a pain, Arcanine protective, Swanna patient, Espeon ready for anything, Primarina's voice has gotten better and Furret is still hungry."

"As usual it seems." Hearing that the student went about her business as expected Vivi looked over the Performer. Over the past month she heard a lot of things about her from Ash during his breaks. The old lady wanted to get to know the girl a bit better as well.

"And you? Ready to see him again?" The old lady asked Serena.

"Yes please. _Finally I get to see him again."_

"Ash!"

"Hmm?" The old lady broke him out of his concentration.

"Nina is back. And she brought company." Seeing who she was talking about he became extremely relieved to see both of them in one piece. The letter Nina said told him they were okay but nothing beats the feeling of seeing them in person.

"Serena! Nina!"

"Pika!" The Electric type jumped from Ash's shoulder and ran into Serena's arms. Pikachu cuddled with her telling her he missed her too. She petted him and held him tight.

"I missed you too Pikachu. Have you been taking good care of him?" Even if she didn't understand Pokespeech the mouse told her whole stories. Ash now standing across her he didn't seem to have changed much himself.

"Everything ok with you? Is everything ok with Aria? How's Shauna doing and has Nina been taking good care of you?" Ash immediately asked Serena about her own well being and the others. Ash being worried Serena gave some relieving words.

"I'm fine. Aria is back to normal. And you wouldn't believe it when I say that Nini was hypnotized the same way as Aria." Hearing the name of Serena's fellow Performer he was surprised.

"Nini too? What would they want with her?"

"I don't know. I have so many things to tell you it's crazy. I don't know where to start."

"Me too. I can't wait to tell you everything I did here."

The silver haired girl meanwhile had waited long enough herself. She wanted something and was going to get it.

"Look. I know you two have a lot of time to make up but I also want to get started with what I want from you. Where is Greninja?" Nina asking for the missing Pokémon. He was half of the reason she came here after all.

"He's just about to come from there." Greninja already in his Ash Greninja form showed up from out of nowhere from the trees. Serena studied him to see if there were any physical changes to it.

" _Wow."_

Just by standing near him she could feel the power coming from the pair. The pressure coming from him affecting her. Serena felt huge relief knowing he'd never use it against her. Almost feeling sorry for whoever wanted to pick a fight with him now. Feeling incredibly happy that the results were even better than hoped and this new Ash Greninja exceeded all her expectations.

"Serena?" Ash trying to get her out of her trance.

"It's like a new Pokémon. Is that really Greninja?" Still amazed at how powerful they felt now. She barely recognized the Pokémon from a month ago.

"I hope that this last month you didn't waste my mentors time." Nina more than in a hurry to get their battle started. It was a promise they made before they separated and this was basically the first thing to do when they saw each other again.

"I got more than I wanted." His training giving more new benefits than he at first thought. And despite wanting to stay with Serena there was a thing on his to do list that couldn't be ignored any longer.

"Nina. Every thing worked out as planned?" Her mentor talked to her.

"It wasn't easy. But nothing me and my Pokémon couldn't handle. I like to think we've done well." Her mentor knowing just confident she was in her ability had a special test for her. One tgat Ash would love as well.

"Well. How about you show me how well they are in a battle. Interested in comparing your strength to his?"

"I've been waiting for this forever!"

Both Battle Bond trainers yelled together. They never got a proper chance to introduce themselves in their own way. Finally they get to battle like they wanted.

* * *

 **You guys on the other hand can wait a bit longer. Time for the big one.**

 **See you around.**


	77. Chapter 77, Battle Bond battle

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 77, Battle Bond battle**

* * *

All the Pokémon in the forest gathered around the field the two were placed. Since the word came out that Nina made her return all of them knew what to expect. The Noctowl sat in the trees while others respectfully made the space the Battle Bond trainers would need. This was going to be a rare occurrence and they knew it.

" _Please be careful you two. Don't go too far."_

Serena as one of the spectators knows about the shared pain trainer and Pokémon share while in the form. The last thing she wanted was to see either of them hurting but she knew there was no change on earth they would cancel this. They were just to stubborn for it.

"They don't do the warmup with them I guess." Vivi seeing the choice of Pokémon on both sides knows they were all-out from the start. They went straight to the main event of Greninja vs Primarina. No getting into the spirit of things by using another Pokémon to get in the mood.

" _They've all been looking forward to this. It's impossible for them to contain their excitement._ " And if Archer was honest, neither could he. He's getting to see two of his students battle it out and the last time that two Battle Bond Pokémon clashed to his knowledge was when he met Nina years ago.

It didn't take long before the Battle Bond Pokémon were both in their true forms. Greninja with the giant Water Shuriken on his back with Primarina holding her harp. Ash calling out to Nina if she was ready not able to calm down. His heart and adrenaline level at an all time high it's been years he was this excited.

"Are you waiting for a written invitation?! Let's get going!" The silver haired girl gave the starting signal and Ash didn't waste a second more.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja sped off towards Primarina with a white glowing fist ready to hit the first blow.

"Use Aqua Tail!" Primarina didn't aim towards Greninja but to the ground. The jetstream erupting from her tail, she used it to propel herself to the side. Greninja missing his attack Ash was happy to see her dodge it strangely.

"That was great! I've never seen someone use Aqua Tail like that! _"_

"You may be faster than us but that won't help you here! You'll need more than speed to catch us off guard! Now Primarina! How about we see if they're really strong! Blow your bubbles!" A colorful array of bubbles started to sprout from Primarina's snout. They always did this to test an opponent's strength. If Greninja couldn't pop them then frankly this battle was a waste of time.

" _Don't disappoint you two."_ The bubbles hovering over the field harmlessly Serena knew what they were doing. She's seen the sturdiness of them in person, capable of blocking a Mega Gallade's Fury Cutter and Liepard's Shadow Claws.

"Greninja, use Night Slash!"

" _A new move? Did they learn it recently?"_ Serena having never seen Greninja perform the attack before. Instead of a white blade he pulled two blades made of dark energy now. He cut a bubble left to him and a sound came out when he popped it. Everyone wondering what the girl had in mind.

"Do me a favor! Pop the blue ones first, then the yellow, followed last by the pink and red ones! I want to know something! Try and pop them at the same intervals and you get a surprise!" Archer and Vivi could see where she is getting at. It was the first thing Archer taught Ash after all. The gift of shared senses like sight.

"Sure!" After having a good idea on where they all floated Ash Greninja went to work.

"Rapid Water Shuriken!" Instead of growing the giant one strapped to his back, Greninja seemed to form them from his calves like a normal one did. As asked he popped the bubbles in order even throwing them backwards without looking thanks to Ash covering his blind spots. Every bubble popped in order of color like Nina and after repeated popping it started to sound like it had a tune in it.

"A song?"

"And that is what you call a Bubble Beat! Pretty good! Now it's our turn! Primarina! Blow their changes of winning away with Icy Wind!" Primarina blew out a cold chill that crossed the battlefield to Greninja. Aiming for the legs Greninja jumped backwards a bit dodging the cold. The area he stood on first got frozen by a chunk of ice though.

"Can't slow us down!" Ash boasted. A claim Nina was going to test.

"We'll see about that! Icy Wind again!"

"Use Night Slash and the ice to block it!" Greninja quickly formed another dark blade and cut a piece of the ice on the ground before him. Quickly scooping it up he used it as a makeshift shield on the cold coming his way.

"Try and block this! Moonblast times two!" Primarina raising her front fins in front of her she formed a big pinkish purple orb.

"Greninja, Double Team!" Multiple images of the Ninja Pokémon appeared from behind the ice shield. Primarina fired off the first Moonblast on Nina's command shattering the ice shield and quickly fired a second to one of the copies before they started singing. The second Moonblast rose up into the air hanging there for a second before it exploded into smaller spheres all dispersing and hitting the copies. A small one hit the real Greninja and Ash clutched his arm feeling that hit.

"Our version of Draco Meteor, Fairy style!" Ash and Greninja knew exactly how to come back from that.

"Double Team!"

"Again?" The silver haired girl not getting why he'd go for a move that failed earlier. Guess she had to teach him there's more than one way to knock someone down.

"Icy Wind!" Primarina blowing the cold air soon got rid of all the copies. Only this time there was no real Greninja in sight.

"Aerial Ace!" From out of nowhere Greninja struck the Soloist Pokémon in her left side.

"Argh!" Nina clutching her own left side felt the same her Pokémon did.

"Aqua Tail fast!" Water started to whirl around Primarina's Tail fin and with a swinging motion knocked Greninja away. The Ninja Pokémon doing a twirl in the air landed on his feet. The look in both trainers eyes changing Serena knew the friendly testing was over.

"Primarina, use Aqua Tail again!" Her tail now in front of her a whirlpool of water fired on its way to her opponent.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace!" Jumping up over the jetstream Greninja moved his body to perform a heel kick downwards.

"Icy Wind!" Primarina blew out the cold air once again trying to keep lowering Greninja's speed.

"Turn around so you're back is turned!" Greninja performed the heel kick with no target leaving his back turned to Primarina. The cold wave hit him from behind and Ash felt a chill going down his spine. Coming back to his senses the throwing star on Greninja's back was now frozen.

"Water Shuriken!" He grabbed the giant ice Shuriken on his back and threw it without looking at Primarina. Thanks too Ash's line of sight he didn't need too. Nina told Primarina to dodge it.

"Aqua Tail Primarina!" Like before she had jet boosted herself away from the attack.

"Not this time you two! Split it up!" At Ash saying it Greninja threw a small Water Shuriken with a speed Serena never knew he had. The small Shuriken hit the big one that was frozen and it split into multiple smaller ones pelting Primarina which both trainer and Pokémon felt.

"Okay Greninja! Get in closer!" The giant throwing star reappearing on his back he made a run for it. With the idea of Ash's intention in his mind he went for it.

"We won't let you! Icy Wind!" Hearing the Ice type move being called out again Archer now started to think something is up.

" _Strange. Not once has she used Bubblebeam and that's one of their favorite moves. What are you hiding?"_

Primarina blew out the cold again and before it just hit Ash Greninja he jumped high up and Primarina not being able to redirect her attack froze a tree.

"Let's go Greninja! Night Slash!" Two dark blades appeared and he threw them straight to Primarina. The upper body dodging it easily s6he felt something on her tailfin. From Nina's eyes she saw that the Night Slash pinned Primarina's tail fin down with the dark blades. The Pokémon trying to free herself by moving it had little luck as the knives were planted solid.

"And that's a Dark type form of Spirit Shackle!" Getting back at her earlier comment about Draco Meteor Fairy style.

" _Time to show them a style only we can do!_ Alright Greninja! Let's wrap this up! Full power Water Shuriken!" Ash imitated his Pokémon's movements and Greninja grabbed the shuriken on his back. It started spinning in place and it seemed with each rotation it got bigger and bigger. Serena saw it starting to glow orange which she's only seen once before.

" _Do you see this Serena? You made this possible."_ Silently thanking her for the power the two possessed now. Ash was sure that just in a month by himself he'd never be able to replicate the power he felt in Greninja's hands. He also did this for her to show her his time here wasn't a waste. The real result of their training on display just for the Kalos Queen.

" _Now this is what we've been waiting for!"_ Seeing the large Water Shuriken spinning the more experienced pair had a counter for it in mind. One they've been working on for years. With Primarina's tail still stuck it was as good a time for their debut album.

" _Ready Primarina!?"_ The Pokémon shared her partners sentiment. Finally all that hard work for years paid off. This wasn't just for them but their teachers too. They took the two in were there was nowhere to go. All her teachings and training led them to this point.

" _Time to make them proud!"_

"Sparkling Aria! Full volume!" Raising her arms along her Pokémon declaring the attack to all spectators. The girl's struggles well known among the inhabitants of the forest were shocked that out of all moments she picked this one to try it again.

Archer and Vivi interested in the attack themselves. It would be a great surprise to see it debut here knowing just how much their student had issues with it. They heard trainer and Pokémon chanting. Primarina played the harp in her right fin and from it a giant orb of water that matched the Water Shuriken in size hovered over her. The more they sang the bigger the water orb got till it matched the size of the Water Shuriken.

Seeing it the two elder teachers knew enough. Both Battle Bond Pokémon and trainers put their all into the attack. This was going to decide which one of them was stronger.

"HERE IT COMES!"

Both Water types launching their attack at the same time the two attacks made their way to each other. The shuriken collided with the water sphere and a huge explosion erupted around them. The Pokémon in the trees held onto the branch as tight as they could while the smaller Pokémon around the field hid behind the larger ones not to be affected by the shock wave.

Serena holding on to her skirt couldn't believe the power on display. Her hair being blown all ways thanks to the explosion she had difficulty seeing what happened. With the dust cloud still settling down Archer felt something wet touch his hand. When the two started their battle it was a nice clear day but now a small rain shower fell down.

" _It's actually raining."_ Knowing entirely well what happens if a Battle Bond Primarina uses Sparkling Aria there was no more doubt in his mind.

" _So you finally have it. Congratulations_."

"Who won?!" Serena dying to know who got the better of the exchange and in what type of condition trainer and Pokémon were in. Afraid that something terrible might have happened to one of them in taking this battle too far.

"Neither." Archer answered her question. The smoke lifted and to Serena's surprise and relief both trainers and Pokémon were still standing but looking exhausted on the brink of collapsing. Thinking to herself that at least one of them should be worse for wear after the power on display.

"Did they cancel each other out? Are they actually as strong?"

"Look better at where the attacks hit." Archer said. Ash and Nina looked at the middle where the attacks hit. Seeing a pointy object with a feather at the tip they know where it came from.

" _That's a Spirit Shackle arrow."_ Only one Pokémon in the forest knows this move. Decidueye swept in and now stood between the two Battle Bond Pokémon. To prevent to much damage to one side he intercepted the attacks with his own signature move.

"I knew this was going to happen. You just couldn't help yourselves. Don't go to far." Archer knowing his students well enough, decided to end things before they went to far. Serena wanted to scream at him at him questioning just how far is too far for these people? Ash Greninja and Nina Primarina could've gotten seriously hurt for no reason.

"Save it for Team Union you four." Too much use of Battle Bond in a row only gave backlash. If they wanted to use their full power they could express themselves to the leader so Archer called the battle here and now.

Despite both trainers sweating and feeling the small pains all over the two of them were fulfilled. The same could also be said about their partners. Reverting back to their previous forms they both laid or sat down with Greninja and Ash sitting down while Nina and Primarina did the same catching their breath.

Serena rushing over to Ash with Pikachu asked him if he was okay. As much as she wanted to tell him he was reckless once again the smile on his face was enough to keep it to herself.

"Some battle huh?" Serena sighed that even if Ash said in his letter he felt like a whole new person, he was still the way she remembered him. It made her realize how much she truly missed him.

Archer and Vivi meanwhile tended to their original students. Eyeing the girl still resting in the ground Archer suppressed the urge to smile after the battle and surprises today.

"Are you satisfied with his progress?" Asking if he did a good job whipping Ash and Greninja into shape during her absence. Looking up the silver haired girl rarely smiled but today there was all reason too.

"I didn't expect anything less from you, master. It was well worth the wait." To exhausted to let her excitement off it all get to her.

"Speaking off progress seems you two finally made a breakthrough. Decided to follow my advice did you?" Vivi commented on the discovery that Nina and her Pokémon finally did the thing that was tormenting them for years. They really wanted to her story about how she learned Sparkling Aria after so long.

"After a battle like that you all deserve some rest. How about I fix something up while you all get to know each other a bit better?"

"Can I help Vivian?"

Serena offered up her services. The three Battle Bonds users might have some private things to talk about and because of Ash and Nina's future partnership in battle getting more time to know each other. For now it was a time to get reacquainted and come up with a more detailed strategy about how Ash and Nina are going to battle Team Union's leader and get back the GS ball that bonded them together and is a mockery to the real Bond they created between them and their Pokémon.

Time for some planning and relaxation after their adventure and training, knowing this was going to be their last stop in the mission before they travelled together to stop Team Union for good.

* * *

 **Not much to say really. Happy I got this out before the holidays really start.**

 **For those here who don't play the card game (me included) Bubble Beat is a move on Primarina's GX card. Thought it make a nice reference for those who play the game.**

 **Only that I'm at the point of learning Japanese to write angry fanmail at the anime writers for Ash not getting that Eevee in Sun/Moon. With Let's go! out it would've been a marketing thing I'd expect them to do. They did it with May's Eevee and Glaceon in Sinnoh.**

 **He got the Dusk Lycanroc that tied in with US/UM, why not the Eevee that looks different from all the others like the Let's go! Games?**

 **COMMIT SEPPAKU YOU *CENSORED*!**

 **See you around!**


	78. Chapter 78, Passing the torch

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 78, Passing the torch**

* * *

As Serena and Vivi were cooking away a feast for the three Battle Bond trainers the older woman wanted to know what Nina has been up to recently. If the silver haired girl really followed her advice of opening up a bit she must have made a good friend in Ash's female friend if she went along for the ride.

"I hope Ash hasn't been too much trouble." Serena hoping that the boy had some manners and not buried himself into his Battle Bond training. She just knew how excited and one eyed her crush can get for those things.

"I know Nina. I'm better off asking you that question."

"When I first hung out with her she was so…different. I couldn't believe that anyone like her had the same powers as Ash and Greninja. She was anything he wasn't. But it made sense. I know what happened to her and my judgement of her was as wrong as it can be. I never should've said the things I did about her." Serena still felt regret over what she said to the silver haired girl.

"What did you say?" Vivi interested what she said.

"I said that if she met Primarina now, she'd never be picked as her partner." Vivi staring at the Performer at how gutsy and insane it was to say that straight to her face.

"A Hitmonchan punching her hurts less then what you said. And since they share the pain, she can confirm that's not an exaggeration." More of a fact than joke. While Serena had trouble at first with Nina's behavior and questioned it, from the month with her there's no questioning her abilities and skill with the power that connected her and Ash.

"I couldn't believe how much and how easy it all was to her. I was there when Ash discovered it with Greninja years ago and after their reunion with how much difficulty they had."

"Experience matters dear. It will come to them too in time. For my husband and Nina it's second nature at this point."

"I'm eternally grateful for Nina's help with Aria. The medicine she made really helped out."

"She learned the medicine from me."

"You're the one who made it? She said there was a pair who created a cure against a Malamar. How do you know it? Are you one as well?"

"Oh no. I do come from a village far from here known for it's natural medicine. During mine and Archer's travels we found a book in an old shrine honoring that pair. Me being a herbal girl studied it."

" _If she knows the cure maybe I can get it from her."_

"I need your help. There is this one person Nina refuses to make any for. I still want to help her."

"And why do you want to help her? Nina has an excellent judge of character despite her distrust. If Nina says no she must have done something terrible to not deserve it. Who is she really that you're trying to help?"

Serena being completely honest about who Jessie is told all the negative experiences she caused with her two companions James and Meowth. Vivi listening decided to test the girl. Why would a Performer who promotes kindness show mercy to a criminal who doesn't?

"Why help her? She steals Pokémon. Waste of effort. Let her stay like that."

"The moment Ash came back to Kalos I promised I'd help him find the thief who stole the GS ball. In battle I'm not much help for both Ash and Nina and I have the feeling they do all the work. My friends in Lumiose are studying the crystal Pokeball and I feel just like I'm along for the ride."

It was almost a copy of her first journey. While all the others had a clear goal in mind, Serena herself found herself not of much use. The only time she could say she really pitched in was when she battled and rescued Aria. Francine felt as an afterthought because the rogue Kalos Queen only had eyes for Ash and Palermo first. And she hated it.

"When my journey started I always let Ash and my friends take care of me. I'm not going to sit by anymore like I used too. I still want to help in ruining Team Union's plans and I know the best way for me is to either take care of the two, free the people they've brainwashed like Jessie or mess with them in other ways. Aria is a good start, but I want to help more." Vivi kept quiet and listened. During the boy's training with her husband she kept him fed and well rested. Keeping it to herself that he at least mentioned her once a day at least.

" _I can see why Ash speaks so highly of her."_ And seeing that her first student brought her along told Vivi the Kalos Queen can keep a secret. She'd do fine.

"Keep an eye on the pots for me. I'll be right back."

As Serena continued cooking Vivi soon came back carrying a book. There wasn't a title on the cover but it's contents were unlike any other.

"I collected some recipes from the other books in our small library and written down a summary of the most crucial recipes a Battle Bond user has to know. Also a few minor ones like stress relieving tea's and other ailments that enjoy my personal preference. I was going to give it to Ash but I think you'll make better use of it." Presenting Serena the book she wasn't sure she was worthy to accept it. There's a huge history inside it and the knowledge was only meant for a handful chosen ones.

"Do you really trust me with this? I know how protective Nina can get over things like this. Knowing her she take it from me and let her Arcanine burn it."

"See it as a reward for putting and opening her up a bit. And if she has issues you can direct her to me. Just make her read the text on the inside of the hard cover."

"Thank you Vivian! I can't wait to get a real read into it!" Now with a way to actually help Jessie now Serena couldn't wait to get a read into an culture that seemed ine gone from it's heyday.

The two went finishing up the meal wondering how the three special trainers interacted as a trio.

* * *

"So that's why I refuse to help you with your Mega Evolution problem. You're on your own for that one."

Nina telling her past to Ash on why she refused to help with the crystal Pokeball currently in Lumiose City. If they were going to work together they needed to learn each others motivation and ideals so they can get along. They needed a better partnership then just being two Battle Bond users.

"We hate Mega Evolution. It's our fate to clash against them time and time again. And knowing you of all people help them out leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

The silver haired girl not agreeing with helping the enemy. Ash getting where she came from. From Archer and Vivi he heard stories about how the hunters ruined their lives in one way and that they Mega Evolution as a way to get rid of them.

"Look, I get it. We will battle Team Union together but anything Mega Evolution related I'm not getting help from you. It's your choice and I'm not going to change your mind. But I promised my friends I'd help them with it."

"That's your choice and I won't be held responsible for anything that happens between me and them. They may be your friends but I have my own opinions on them which won't change soon. Now that we're clear on that let's talk about our team selection. I know a lot about your style from battling Greninja but I want to get a real team dynamic going."

Even if their opinions differed on things one thing was clear. They needed teamwork to beat Fusion so as trainers needed to be on the same level. Ash needed a team switch anyway since he had still a bunch of Flying types on his team because of the "Rules of Conduct" Francine set. And this was going to be his final switch for a while so his Pokémon can get used to Nina's style.

Nina thinking the same thing. Now that she finally had Sparkling Aria and can summon rain with it she has a Pokémon ready to go. But that meant leaving one of her partners behind. She got a good idea on who to leave behind and that was Kommo-o. The Dragon was definitely going to be furious about being left out but from watching Ash's style with Greninja she knows he prefers high speed offensive tactics. And Kommo-o didn't like teaming up with others and so the silver haired girl had no choice but to leave him for now with her mentors.

"Before you two start, listen carefully." Archer wanted their attention before he'd set them loose on the region and party choices.

"Ash. Greninja. When I first met you two I wished it was under different circumstances. I'm sorry I was so strict and demanding but I needed to make rapid progression. If you have any questions in the future my door is always open. And if you're interested I have a challenge for the two of you here in the future."

The mentor had an initial challenge ready after his training but due to time restraints couldn't organize it properly. Hoping that Ash and Greninja will return one day to do that trial that he found that any Battle Bond user had to experience at least once.

"Your strength has increased but your both lacking in the knowledge department. No shame in that. I only wish I had the time to train you properly in the way I wanted. You are a talented trainer and in time the abilities outside of battle will come to you. Just be patient. Good things come to those who wait. I expect you two will make the right choice."

He already did. Kurt would have to do without the GS ball in his collection. Better to destroy it than have another crisis like this. Still the matter of destroying it was something they would ponder on after retrieving it. Even Archer didn't know how to get rid off it yet.

"Don't worry. We'll keep getting stronger and stronger. And I know exactly what it means to have this power now. I'm thankful for taking your time to teach us and we will use it in our future battles for sure."

Now the mentor addressed his first student.

"Nina. Primarina. I've taught you all I know about Battle Bond. But the final step you needed to make together wasn't an easy one for you, I know that. Whatever the situation remember your training. I can tell you've changed recently. Remember there are people you can trust outside our little family. Don't be scared to ask for something when needed. After your assignment is complete I hope you get to find the thing you love doing for years to come."

Remembering his first encounter with her she'd grown a long way. Now the mission she's going on with his second student meant they are the future of Battle Bond trainers. And they were about to embark on their first real adventure together. He had a pretty good feeling about the two and that they will succeed by using the lessons he taught them.

"We'll forever be grateful to you and Decidueye master." Nina bowed her head in respect. When she needed a real father figure to understand her powers during her journey, she was lucky to have met him. He and Vivi showed her that she wasn't alone and could relate to her.

"I've prepared you all as best I could. I've got nothing more to say or teach for now. You're on own."

Giving them the sign to do things their way from now on, Ash and Nina went to her Pokémon to select half of the team the silver haired girl will be using.

* * *

 **Last chapter of the year folks. Gonna take some time off and recharge my batteries for the new year.**

 **Every time I write a food scene I lock myself into a corner. Where does meat come from in the Pokémon world? Can you imagine Ash looking at his 30 Tauros and…It all makes sense now. Oak's laboratory is a breeding pen and butcher shop! Or someone has a Palkia that rips dimensions open once a week and delivers the meat from another dimension. Much more awesome.**

 **Anyway, happy holidays!**

 **See you around.**


	79. Chapter 79, Breaking the ice

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 79, Breaking the ice**

* * *

"So. What do you want to do?"

Ash and Serena being in Snowbelle City without Nina had some time to kill. The silver haired girl told them she'd be catching up to them later cause she had something to do first. It's been a month since they were just by themselves and after the training and rescuing Aria business going on they deserved some alone time. A time Serena knew Nina only gave them because she confessed in front of the Battle Bond female. As promised Nina held her end of the deal.

" _I only need him for about an hour. After that, he's all yours."_

Too bad her mentor had other plans. But after everything has worked out the way it did Serena finally had her alone time with Ash and she planned to make the most of it.

"When you said anything in your letter, did you mean it?" Serena still not sure about what she had in store for today. She was planning an activity Ash might not be too familiar with but she really wanted to show him.

"Anything." Ash gave her the confirmation that no matter what Serena thought off he'd agree with it. She told him that she needed a few minutes alone to prepare her activity for the day.

* * *

"We're near the perfect place for it. Just a little longer."

Serena led Ash through the forest just outside the city. The trees decorated with fresh snow and Pokémon footsteps in the white substance made for a pretty sight. Serena was carrying a bag which contained the items she needed for today.

"So what are we doing?" Ash not longer patient wanted to know why they were so far out of the city.

"You'll find out soon." Serena told him.

"Can I carry your bag for you?"

"I don't want you to peak inside it. I want it to be a surprise."

"I promise I won't peak. I just want to carry it."

"No."

"Come on." He whined.

"You said anything I wanted to do in your letter and I want to carry this bag ok?"

Sticking her tongue out she felt really playful today. Knowing she had the whole day just with him with nobody to bother them helped her nerves. Serena led him to a frozen lake surrounded by trees where the snow was gently falling down from. Now that they were here Serena put her hand in the bag and pulled out…

"Ta-da!" two pair of skates from the bag she was carrying. One of the pairs was a light pink and the other just black. Putting two and two together Ash started to get a bit nervous.

"Ice skating?" He never did ice skating before. He didn't strap a set of rollerblades to go regular skating to begin with.

"Yup. Skating. And not just normal skating too. Figure skating is one of the hardest things to learn as a dancer. The skating bit was hard at first but to add pirouettes, jumps and the like? That was another story. But whenever I go to a cold area where's there's a big frozen lake or an ice rink I always make the time to practice."

Conveniently leaving out the part that it was a suggestion from Palermo during her teaching. The last thing she wanted was to mention the producer and ruin the mood he was in. She didn't wanted him to feel nothing but happiness and admiration today. But she knows that when they fly back to Cyllage City the first thing he will do is seek the producer out.

"Did it help?"

"It did! My balance after learning it is better than ever! Do you want to see some tricks?"

"Sure!"

With her having his attention Serena strapped the pink skates on her feet and after securing the laces tightly felt ok to show her stuff. Stepping onto the ice she skated to the middle of the frozen lake. Skating around a bit to get a feel on how smooth the ice is she increased her speed.

" _Wow."_

Just seeing her skate around was a sight to behold for him. Her long hair flowing in the wind mixed with her contagious smile he kept looking at her. Serena jumped up and did two spins in midair before landing perfectly on one leg gliding backwards. Showing off her agility she balanced on one leg and glided over the ice with her right hand touching the blade of one of her skates. Spinning rapidly in one place she stopped after a while and struck a pose.

"That was awesome!" He clapped over her little show. It wasn't much she did according to herself but if he liked it enough to react the way he did.

"Come on! Join me!" Feeling a bit alone on the the frozen substance Serena wanted company.

"I don't know how to skate." He told her. If Ash thought to get out of it that easy he was wrong.

"That's okay! I'll teach you! So strap those on and stand up!" He took the black pair of skates and sat on the edge of the lake. Putting them on and tying the laces he tried getting up on his feet. To help him Serena skated to the edge and took his hands helping him up.

"Now what?" Even if he was up on his feet he couldn't move. Not really much use to learn ice skating if you aren't somewhere. Serena had just the trick to help him.

"Remember that thing Greninja did during your second Snowbelle City Gym battle? When he threw the knives and skated on them?"

"Yeah I do."

"Think about how he did it but slower. Take all the time you want. I'll help you keep standing."

" _Left and right slowly."_ Thinking to himself he got it quickly.

"See! It's not that hard!" Serena happy he got it quite fast. Together they skated over the ice in a pace that was comfortable for Ash.

"It's not really fair you know."

"What isn't?" She asked.

"You taught me Rhyhorn racing, helped me a bit in dancing and now ice skating. It isn't really fair if you're the one who keeps teaching me stuff."

"Then tell me all you did during your training. I'd love to hear what you went through and what you know already." He kept quiet a bit thinking about a way to tell it to her.

"What's wrong?" His silence spoke for him.

"I promised Archer I wouldn't tell anyone about what exactly my training existed out off." It made sense since Nina was incredibly protective of her mentors. Not even Shauna and Palermo knew about the elderly couple in the woods who raised the silver haired girl.

"Not even a little?" Serena asked. She wanted to hear what he already knows about Battle Bond compared to Nina who was the full package.

"What do I do when we get back to Clemont and the others? I know what the GS ball does now but I can't tell anyone. How do I tell Professor Oak and Kurt that they aren't getting it back and can't tell why." Serena seeing his indecisiveness took his hand while skating. Normally she'd blush wildly but he needed support. Ash's face was pretty red but she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or her touch.

"We'll have to talk to Nina about that. I'm sure there are some things we can tell. Shauna knows about her dislike for Mega Evolution and where it comes from. And I made a real good friend out of her. We can talk about it later. Let's just enjoy ourselves right now. You haven't fallen once since you started talking. I knew you were a fast learner!"

Changing the subject trying to get his mind off of it. Smiling brightly at his rapid progress Serena was beaming. Ash looked over to her and for the first time realized something about her. Looking at her he was drawn towards her mouth. Her teeth were bright white and the edges of her mouth curving upwards perfectly only was accentuated by her blue eyes closing and opening.

" _She really has a pretty smile. Come again everything about her is pretty."_

The moment Ash thought about it he lost his concentration on what he was doing. His mind scrambling trying to figure out what **that** thought was, he fell flat on his face on the ice.

"Are you ok!?" Serena as always concerned for him quickly turned around on her skates and stopped right next to him. Bending over a bit to look over he sat back up fast.

"Guess I need a bit more practice."

Rubbing his head from behind seemingly not to worry her. Serena letting out a sigh of relief helped him up to his knees before Ash put one leg before the other and stood straight again. Serena had her fun for today and achieved her goal. She taught Ash a fun new activity and he was certainly impressed with her figure skating.

All in all, mission success.

"I think it's best we call it a day. I don't want you to get hurt before your big battle."

It pretty much was inevitable. If Ash and Greninja are going to battle Team Union's leader Serena knows they were getting hurt. She just hoped they didn't get to hurt badly and that there was a recipe for a powerful painkiller in the book she got from Vivian.

"Nah. With you here it dulls the pain a lot."

Ash said not even thinking before he did. He just blurted it out making it uncomfortable for the both of them. Serena's face grew more red then Ash's even after he smacked face first on the ice. The blush on her face was so red and hot she feared it going through her whole body and melting a hole on the ice she stood on. Ash fell back down on the ice with his knees giving out on him.

"Uhm…you want some hot chocolate?" Even if Serena felt like the current core temperature of the sun she still wanted some delicious Snowbelle City cocoa. The best in the Kalos region by far.

"Yesplease!" Ash scurrying back to the snow he undid his skates. Serena a bit calmer in making it back still was thinking about his remark. Did he actually realize what he just did?

" _Why did I say that!? That's a line from those mushy books mom forced me to read!"_

Knowing he just a line that one of the main characters of the book 'breaking the ice' used to flirt with a girl he wanted to slap himself. He never said anything to another girl like this before. Ash wanted to apologize for a lack of self control but no matter what he tried to come up, he felt like his heart and brain were in a constant struggle for supremacy.

"You…mean it?" Serena took her long locks and hid her face behind it. Anything to hide her blush but it might as well be a tomato in a pile of banana's. Ash knowing there was no escape had to give in.

"Uh…no secrets right? _Stupid stupid stupid!_ "

How much it hurt Serena to hear him say that. She laid out all her embarrassing moments in her life but the biggest secret of all was still hers. As fun as her day with was she felt sad knowing he still didn't know about the obvious.

"Yes. No secrets."

" _Why is it so hard? Why do I always put it off? He'd never hurt me, why am I hurting myself? Shape up girl! Subtlety doesn't work. If you really want him go for broke!"_

"I had fun today." She sipped on her hot cocoa gathering the courage she needed to draw the conversation in the way she wanted.

"Me too." He copied her response still a bit flustered over what he said about numbing the pain.

"You want to do this again?" She asked more filled with hope than expectation.

"Of course! And you were right." He had to tell her something that's been bothering him.

"About what?"

"When you took me out for dinner in Lumiose you said I haven't been taking in the sights and was only focused on Team Union and my Pokémon training. I haven't been enjoying Kalos as much as I should. We've been to the same places but I never took the time to see if anything changed. I didn't even enjoy your demo performance because I was so busy keeping you safe."

"Would you like…for me to show you other places we've been before? Just by ourselves?"

Serena finally took the plunge. He might not noticed it but the way she requested him was so that she could spend more alone time with him that were disguises for dates. The idea that if his actions continued like they did today she finally will gather the courage to pour her heart out to him so that she doesn't have to fear rejection anymore from him.

" _But will Nina give me the time to do it? She told me to make a move sooner than later. But will this distract him from…"_

There it was again. The doubt. The procrastination. The 'I'll ask him later'. Like her mind was picking the petals of a flower to get an answer but they keep growing back to make a final choice seemingly keeping her in an endless loop.

" _He loves me…He loves me not…He loves me…He loves me not…"_

"I'd love too!" His over exuberant answer caught them both off guard. Serena blushed while he didn't know where the excitement came from.

"I mean…whenever me and Nina aren't working on our teamwork I'd like to see more places with you."

She had to wait for a monthbut today was so worth it. He missed her, complimented her in various ways and told her he loved to spend more time alone with her. The only thing that could make this day better was him asking…

" _Getting ahead of myself._ _You've got a hold on him now. Baby steps. And you've got work to do. With Vivi's book I can cure Jessie."_

Even if between the work she felt incredibly more confident about showing her emotional side to her life long crush and love. Repeating the words she said the morning to the pet Rhyhorn before she left on her journey.

" _I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen."_

* * *

 **Welcome to 2019. The year where I'll be picking up the ship and set sail that a Sharpedo can't match.**

 **What do you think? Is Ash 'getting' it? Slowly but surely we're breaking that wall down. Or Serena is going to tear it apart like the fall of the Berlin wall? Whatever comes first, I'll be sure to disappoint.**

 **See you around.**


	80. Chapter 80, Return to Cyllage

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 80, Return to Cyllage**

* * *

The three stepped inside the helicopter with Palermo's logo on it. Flying them over to Cyllage City where it would be their final stop before embarking on their mission to stop Team Union permanently. Touching down in the harbor area where the producer and her staff made their base for a time the group of friends was waiting for them. Shauna, Aria, TJ, Tierno, Trevor, Aria and Nini all seeing the three step out started talking when the noise of the rotors died down enough.

"You're back!" The promoter happy that Ash finally returned.

"Hey Shauna! I hope things haven't been to bad since I left."

"I guess Serena already filled you in on what happened here?"

"Must've been rough. I'm sorry I was gone but Greninja and I needed this." Referring to his month training under his Battle Bond teacher.

"Don't apologize. You haven't let us down so far. If you say you needed the time off then you needed it." Shauna could see he changed but didn't manage to put her finger on what exactly. He seemed even more confident than before and there was this other feeling about him she couldn't tell.

"It certainly did! Great to see you all again after all that happened at the Chateau."

"Where were you?"

Tierno asking the question on everyone's mind. Nina already prepared to redirect the question coughed drawing Ash's attention. Knowing that the silver haired girl would keep his mouth in check so he doesn't say anything about Archer or Vivi.

"Sorry guys. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"He's right." Serena helping him out in this. As long as Nina wanted it his Battle Bond teacher will be kept a secret till the female Battle Bond user was ready to reveal her true identity to a larger group of people.

"How nice to see you again!"

The former Kalos Queen already having met the boy years ago during one of Pierre's dance parties. Serena always spoke with a certain affection for him and she had a pretty good feeling her successor didn't tell her everything about him and that there's a bit more going on with him then Serena told her. Ash not having full mastery of the emotional reading without Greninja yet still was a bit careful.

"You are the real one right?" The redhead smiled brightly telling him it was indeed her.

"I am. I'm incredibly sorry for worrying and causing any trouble that has happened to you." Apologizing for the trouble she might've caused for him.

"It's fine. I know it wasn't you. I'm just happy you're ok. We'll be sure to make them pay for what they did to you! You too Nini!" Pikachu as always perched on one of his shoulders sparked his cheeks showing some electricity. He fired some bolts off to reduce the charge in his small body but the mouse was eager to let out it to people who he thought deserve it.

"So Ash, can we finally have that battle we've been postponing?" Tierno asking Ash again. After his performance at the Chateau against Team Union's Poison type user he wanted to have a go at him.

"Me too. I've been training a lot recently. I'd like a rematch against you now." TJ sharing the sentiment. Now that had all eighth badges he wanted to see just how much he grew since their last battle.

"I want to change my team first."

This is going to be his final switch until Team Union has been defeated. Already knowing what Pokémon to pick that would be great partners whenever he and the female Battle Bond user were go8ng to battle together. As much as Ash wanted to check on his team after switching them around and train together with his fellow Battle Bond trainer, he first had a score to settle with someone.

"Sorry guys. We'll battle later. Where is Palermo?" Demanding to know the location of the producer who he had a feud with.

"Did something happen between you two?" Aria asking the others about the two not knowing about the times they've clashed.

"In her office."

Shauna squeaked out. Of course he would go straight after Palermo. They still had unfinished business and knowing how the two keep clashing it'd be a bigger mess than the Team Union challenge they put out. Ash demanded to know where it is. The tone he used to ask bothered Serena to no end fearing the worst is again about to happen.

"Please Ash. You promised." Serena laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She begged him not to pick a fight Palermo again. She couldn't bear to hear another argument and fight between them. Remembering what he wrote in his letter to her he took her hand and slid it off his shoulder gently.

"I'll try. Believe me I'll try. Whatever she does is on her." Leaving them behind to go to her leaving Serena standing like a statue.

"Did something happen between them?" Aria not knowing the little feud they've got going on. The redhead did see her successor looking incredibly worried.

"It's a long story." Shauna told her. Seeing Serena clutching her chest the brunette realized she had it hard now. Nina knew exactly what to do to get her mind off it.

"Well, you can worry all you want but we need to do something."

Grabbing Serena by the wrist she pulled her away from everyone else. Nina continued to pull her along till they were out of ears reach of everyone. Whispering that no one could hear them.

"Vivi told me about that book. Someone has to make sure you don't screw up."

Pulling her into the makeshift kitchen the group followed them wondering what they were doing. Serena went inside and Nina released her Arcanine. The group wondered what she was doing releasing her Fire type.

"Nobody is going in but Ash. Can you do that for me boy?"

The Fire type loyal as ever barked proudly. Tierno as always complained about Nina's action.

"Why can't we go in?"

"Because I say so." Nina closed the door leaving the others outside. Tierno stepped a bit closer and Arcanine showed his fangs and growled at him making him flinch back. Shauna stepped a bit closer holding her arms up not to hurt him and that she had not intent of doing anything. The Fire type still a bit cautious but more careful since his trainer somewhat trusted the brunette.

"Are they going to talk about what makes Ash and your trainer so special?" She whispered that nobody but the Pokémon could hear her. He barked loud conforming her hunch.

"Well you heard him. Nobody but Ash is getting in."

"Wait? You're just giving up like that?" TJ not getting why his girlfriend is so supportive of the silver haired girl's secrecy. Just what is she hiding from all of them?

"Look. I know she's getting on your nerves but it will make sense sooner or later. That's just the way she is. All we can do is wait for Ash now."

* * *

Ash made his way to Palermo's make shift office. Ever since she heard about Serena and the special Primarina trainer get him from his training exile she'd been looking forward to this after discovering his real purpose in all his from Nina. Sitting in her chair waiting his arrival she asked how it went.

"You've returned. Did you achieve what you tried to do?"

"I did. How are you with Francine?"

"Not well. But I guess we should continue where we were before we got interrupted." Agreeing with the producer he dived straight in.

"What are you hiding?" Ash picking up the last time they left off before Serena walked in and the whole thing with Francine happened. Palermo holding her side of the conversation like last time.

"What I'm keeping from you is not mine to tell. If you want to know that much ask Serena or Shauna. They can fill you in on it better than I can." It wasn't her place to tell about the Kalos Queen's feelings. This didn't sit well with Ash but as he promised to Serena kept his temper in check.

"I'm asking you. You're the only one finding it important enough to ask. Why do you care about my feelings for her? And I got that from the younger guy you send with me in the valley." Staring at her for an answer.

"Making sure you don't make abuse of my students." Even Ash had to break a promise at her comment.

"You think I'm going to take advantage of her?!" Yelling out in anger he slammed her desk. Did she think that little of him? Pikachu sparking his cheeks just as angry with that comment at his trainer. This woman is really trying to get under their skin.

"Your response is understandable. Being good friends with a Kalos Queen or another celebrity gets you certain perks. For example, all I have to do is snap my fingers in a restaurant and I have five waiters all at my table."

With fame came a lot of advantages. And with it came also disadvantages.

"I know Serena pretty well from our time together. During our breaks she told me about you and your friends travelling together. I know the Lumiose Gym Leader and his little sister personally, met them when there was a Showcase in Lumiose and she introduced me to them. You're the only one I've never met before she became Queen and you just so happen to come back the moment a huge crisis is going on."

"I can't help but being in the middle of things. I'm not looking for these battles you know. But when duty calls I'll be right there to stop it too."

"With Serena's help." Palermo said.

"I'm not forcing her if that's what you're aiming for." He told her again. Ever since she got to hear about his objective about being here she's been at his side. He still felt regret over what he did in the meantime though.

"I know you aren't. You care for her and it shows." The only question was just how much?

"If I cared I never would've done that to her. I'm willing to do anything to make it up to her. She deserves everything."

The producer heard the shift in tone in his voice but it seemed he himself didn't notice it. He spoke a bit softer and a bit more restrained being a lot calmer then earlier in their argument. Looking down at her desk a bit depressed Palermo could tell it still bite him.

"What are your plans after this?" Still watching out for her student the producer had to ask.

"Travel around with Serena a bit and enter the Pokémon League again. That is if she still wants too after what I did." Palermo smiled.

"It's impossible for her to stay mad at you. She'll want to travel with you no doubt." Ash didn't get it.

"How are you so sure?"

"She just does. Do you mind meeting up with me again after you're done beating Team Union?" The producer wondered. She had a job for Ash and Nina that they might be interested. It's more in line with their specific abilities and skill.

"Why then? Let's settle things now." Ash not really wanting to wait for another fight with the producer relating to Serena. Thinking about the girl he relented.

" _For Serena. Bear with it for her."_

"Hey Pikachu? How about we go see some old friends?"

Anything was better than staying with the producer right now. Pikachu telling him to please do it so they can get away from this nasty woman. He wanted to see his friends and teammates which his buddy will be picking to rescue the Kalos region once again. Ash turned around and wanted to leave Palermo for now. He had better things then getting annoyed more and more around her.

"Ash." Palermo called him out one last time before they went their own ways.

"Francine has been asked out on a date by a total amount of 246 people since her first reign started which I know off. Before her disappearance she accepted a total of 12 which she went on a date with. Aria has been asked out by an amount of around 26. Date total just 1."

The total number would be astronomically bigger if she walked out in public as herself and not her alter ego Ariana. The redhead preferably kept things close in her inner circle and didn't go out with a lot of men. Ash didn't get where she was going with this. The last thing he wanted was a numbers lecture. Again addressing Palermo to get to the point already.

"Serena in the years she's been my student has been asked out a total amount of 168 times. Francine's first 168 of 246 included 7 of them which could be classified as dates. Serena's total dates has been zero. Even with Aria's low number of 16 and Serena's being more than tenfold she went on fewer dates. Know why?"

The older woman finished her lecture. Ash responded with what he heard from Shauna. And as much as it hurt him to say it he did tell her.

"Shauna did say she liked one. She must be waiting for him to ask her out. Yet to meet him though."

From the way Ash spoke Palermo knew now the boy was unaware of the Kalos Queen's feelings for him. But was it off being dense or that he was so into his mission like Nina that nothing else takes priority.

"What will you do if that guy gets in a relationship with and then dumps her leaving her all sad. What would you do then?"

"He breaks her heart, I'd break him." A lot of aggression went into his statement. The producer had heard enough from him for now.

"All I needed to know. Good luck with whatever you and Nina are getting into."

He finally left the office and went to the Pokémon Center to change his team around just wondering how on earth he was going to explain this to Serena. What are he and her teacher now?

" _And would she be happy about it? I mean, we didn't fight. That's gotta count for something right?"_

* * *

 **And now to figure out Ash's final party.**

 **Just a spoiler for you guys.**

 **Charizard is not going to be on Ash's final team. Convince me otherwise.**

 **See you around**


	81. Chapter 81, Was it really worth it

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 81, Was it really worth it**

* * *

"You're not brushing your Pokémon. Smash it!"

Serena was working away on Jessie's cure to break her hypnosis. Having the book in front of her which was a gift from the wife of Nina's mentor she had read the pages relating to the medicine. Having gathered all the ingredients the mush she created in a bowl looked similar to what Nina created when she learned of the existence of it. The silver haired girl being extremely critical of the way Serena was preparing it. Vivi might have given her that book but she wasn't going to let the Kalos Queen deliver half work.

* * *

After Ash had went to the Pokémon Center to change his team for the last time for now he came across a waiting line near the point he left his friends alone earlier. Seeing a group outside a building he wondered what was going on.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Go inside and have a word with her!" Tierno immediately complaining about how Nina dragged away Serena and leaving them hanging. The silver haired girl had just a talent for riling him up.

"She left her Arcanine outside and told it to only let you in." Trevor fighting the urge to snap a picture of the Fire type with the threat of her destroying his camera still in the back of his mind. He held his hands behind his back with them being nowhere near the device hanging around his neck.

"Only me huh?" Ash already knowing it had to do with the power he and Nina shared. He wanted to share the secret with others but he knows Nina would never forgive him if he just flat out told things others shouldn't hear according to her.

"The first thing you two did was battle right?" Shauna asked him being the only one knowing what they are. She was wondering how he held up against an expert Battle Bond user like Nina.

"Sure thing!"

"Well? Who won?" TJ asking Ash. He had a good clue about Ash's strength and he was basically a benchmark for the trainer now. With all of them listening surprised to hear the result.

"It was a tie actually." Shauna being the only one smiling and happy to hear that the battle was quite even but also a hint of disappointment she couldn't see it. With the knowledge the two Battle Bond trainers are going to work together lifted her spirit.

"That's great! With the two of you about as strong you two won't have to worry about the other. He won't know what will hit him." Shauna getting a bit ahead of herself. The others weren't sure what she meant with it.

"You and her working together?" All but Shauna had their doubts.

"What about it?"

"I know you've been gone for a month but do you know how she is? In all the time you were gone she didn't train with us at least once and picked a battle with nearly everyone who rubbed her the wrong way."

"It's like she has a lot to proof. And she keeps her secrets more locked up than a vault. Not even one word and she seems always busy." Aria just didn't manage to get a finger on her. Even if the girl was mostly responsible for rescuing her there were just too many questions and secrets about her.

"Can you guys do us a favor?" Ash asked his friends but he knows they wouldn't like it.

"Whatever happens between me, Nina and Team Union is between us. We're the reason they're here to start with so don't get in our way. It's our responsibility to take care of them."

"Are you crazy!?"

"I'm going to regret this but sure."

"Shauna!?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I owe you a lifetime favor for making you lie to Serena. Your request is crazy but I'll give you this one. And Nina would chew me up and spit me out if I helped. I know how much this means to you two."

"You two? You know why she's like that?"

"Long story. You don't want to hear it." The brunette said. Ash agreeing with her.

"Listen to Shauna. You really don't. I'd better get inside now."

Like instructed Arcanine let the boy and Pikachu past. Walking inside a kitchen area he saw Serena working on some mush with the female Battle Bond user looking intently.

"Hey guys! What are you working on? It doesn't look like Pokepuffs." Seeing a mush inside a bowl he wondered exactly what Serena was making. It didn't look as refined or tasty as he came to expect from someone with her cooking skills.

Serena was almost scared to ask about how her crush and mentor's meeting went but did it anyway. With hope in her eyes Ash answered quite blunt for the situation. Like he didn't understood how hard it weighed on the Performers mind.

"We talked. Without yelling, fighting, accusing and name calling. We decided not to talk further about this till I'm done with Team Union. We'll get back on it later."

Not the answer she was hoping for. The first part about their talk sounded it went well enough but the rest of it left her with more questions than answers. Was this a good or a bad thing?

"Oh." Ash reading the look on her face knows it wasn't what she wanted out of the two of them. He hated seeing her like that. That only meant one thing to him

"You're disappointed in me, aren't you?" It broke Serena's heart to hear him being so sad. She quickly smiled to him saying it wasn't as bad as he first thought.

"No! No! It's fine! _Guess I was expecting too much."_ Still a bit sad they didn't manage to make up. She didn't want to force the two of them but she was starting to wonder if they would ever agree on things.

"Did you change your team yet?" Nina wanted to get a good idea of the Pokémon he picked for their partnership.

"Sure did! Greninja! Lycanroc! Serperior! Typhlosion! Noctowl! Come out!" Ash tossed all his Pokeballs in the air where all of his friends popped out of their containers. Seeing the selection of Pokémon one certainly stood out thanks to his unique coloring which Nina immediately took a liking too.

"I've never seen a Noctowl colored like that! Cool!"

The silver haired girl having a huge soft spot for the Owl Pokémon. During her years of training Archer always send her to settle a dispute between Pokémon in the forest they lived in. Knowing her master could understood Pokémon she talked endlessly against the birds hoping that one day she could understand them too. She did after a lot of time and effort.

Ash had seen so much from Archer's Noctowl he wanted to train with his own again and teach it some things he picked up from his master and Pokémon. His master's Decidueye might be his chosen partner but like the boy with his Pikachu, they were the first Pokémon they went too when dealing with a problem. Also he'd make it a nice little tribute to the man who showed him and Greninja what they can really achieve. Now with all of Ash's friends out it was Nina's turn.

"Primarina! Espeon! Furret! Swanna! Ampharos! Meet your partners!" Nina releasing all her partners out of their containers. As all the Pokémon eyed and got to know each other Ash had to ask Nina about her Electric type. He knows Ampharos had a Mega Evolution so it was a bit weird seeing a Pokémon associated with the thing mostly responsible that eliminated most of their kind.

"An Ampharos? I thought you hated Mega Evolution."

"I hate the people who use Mega Evolution. I have nothing against the Pokémon who can do it. I'm not letting my anger to those trainers affect my love for Pokémon."

Serena felt a bit left out. Now that the two have been discussing their love for Pokémon Serena had to bring up a topic which she loved.

"Ash? Nina?" The two stopped their little talk about their friends and wondered what Serena wanted. Scraping her throat knowing she had their full attention now.

"Could…could you both come with me tonight somewhere?"

"Where to?" Nina asked.

"I'm ready to talk to her. I've been putting my talk off for way too long." Serena ready to talk with her predecessor. In her spare time she thought of ways how her talk with the rogue Kalos Queen will go and she finally gathered the nerve to do so.

"You sure?" Ash getting why this talk mattered so much to her.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Speaking off ready close your nose." Nina saw Serena being ready to add one of the final ingredients to the mush, she warned Ash to pinch his nose shut but was too late.

"That smell! What is it!?"

* * *

The three made their way to where Jessie was locked up. Security wasn't as tight as Francine's and the two were separated so that couldn't collude on an escape plan. Ash seeing the female tied up couldn't help but feel a bit good about it. For the amount of times she tied them up it was nice that the tables were turned for once.

"No response to you huh buddy?" The normal Jessie would normally leap up to his shoulder to grab his best buddy. The Team Rocket member still seating silently staring blankly ahead being nothing more than a puppet.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Serena asked for the final time to the one with the most experience in this. The silver haired girl put a bit of pressure on her.

"If it doesn't work we know who to blame." Nina putting a bit more pressure on Serena.

"Well. Here goes." Serena getting a spoon full of the stuff and being ready to feed it to Jessie brought it to her mouth.

"Wait just a second." Nina stopped her thinking she did something wrong.

"Can we shave her bald before you snap her out of it?" The female Battle Bond user suggested pulling out a pair of scissors from her pants.

"Nina!" Ash and Pikachu had to snigger a bit. After all the trouble the woman caused for them over the years they'd be more than amused by cutting Jessie's hair. But the glare the Kalos Queen gave the two was enough to shut Ash and Pikachu up. That didn't count for Nina.

"What? Not even some of the top? A little snip here and there wouldn't hurt."

"Hasn't she suffered enough? Doesn't she deserve a second chance?"

"For the career she picked? No. Some people don't deserve second chances. Just give it already so I don't have to see her ever again." The silver haired girl not tolerating any people trying to separate trainer and Pokémon. She went through it with her excuse of a parent and will do anything not to let others experience the same.

After the cure had been fed to Jessie, some time had passed the Team Rocket member blinked a few times. Serena was wondering if it really worked.

"The…twerps?" The criminal recognizing the two twerps and Pikachu snapped out of it in anger.

"Where am I!? What did you do!? Where's James and Meowth!?"

"It worked! I did it right!" Serena excited she followed the instructions perfectly. Now that her first recipe from Vivi's book was a success she wanted to try all the others right now.

"Good news. Your cure works. Bad news. Your cure works." Nina not sharing Serena's feelings on the thought while Jessie kept showing her anger over the situation.

"Who are you!? You're with them aren't you!? Once I get my hands on him…" Seeing Ash and Pikachu she grew even more angrier.

"You wanted to blast me off on the rocket you twerp!"

"Nice." Nina giving the thumbs up with Ash's actions. She was on mind to do it as well since the only thing Jessie has done is complaining.

"Is this all she ever does? If so, see you tonight for your talk." Nina left the two behind.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

"Anything better than listening to her." Nina was going to practice her singing with Primarina in the building she did her solo training. Leaving the two behind with the Team Rocket member Ash also didn't want to see her being ok. For all the misery she and her companions pilled onto him he could never forgive her.

"Let's go Serena. I don't want you to stay any longer here than needed. You're not worth her time." Before she could protest Ash took her hand and dragged her away leaving Jessie fuming once more. She had an appointment that was worth more of her time later tonight.

* * *

 **More of a transition chapter this one. This one seems rushed but I want to get to the more interesting things and start on the reunion of the group in Lumiose.** **Anyway, next up. Serena vs Francine.**

 **Also I learned how to piss off the Pokémon fandom in less than 10 words. Still no Charizard.**

 **Not the kind of team you guys were expecting huh? I wanted my choices to be a bit out there. Really out there. As for Ash not going for only his strongest its in his character.**

 **Example?**

 **No Pikachu against Gary, no Charizard or Infernape vs Tobias. The more obscure ones will get their time to shine now. Besides the obvious two of Pikachu and Greninja, how many did you guess correct? I really wanted to change Lycanroc for Garchomp but I need him for a future chapter.**

 **See you around.**


	82. Chapter 82, Queen vs Queen

**GS Ball unlocked**

 **Chapter 82, Queen vs Queen**

* * *

"Where is she?" As agreed Ash and Nina were waiting for Serena to show up in front of the building the fallen Kalos Queen is being kept. Nina was getting impatient over the wait even after a great singing session with Primarina.

"She said she'd be a bit later." He didn't hear much from her after he dragged her away from Jessie. He brought her to her room so she could spend the rest of the day getting ready. But by now he started to wonder what was taking her so long.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Serena finally arrived and the two Battle Bond users could see why she took so long. The current Kalos Queen was currently dressed up in her performance dress.

"Nice crown." Ash told her giving a thumbs up knowing what it meant. On top of Serena's head was the tiara a Performer gets when she is crowned Kalos Queen. Still it begs the question.

"Why that outfit?" Nina asked.

"To make her try remembering just how much fun performing can be. I want to see her face like she looks in the mirror. A younger version of her." If she was going to face Francine she'd do it in the dress she wears while doing the thing she loves most.

"Go and show her what a real Kalos Queen is all about! If anybody can do it it's you!" Ash giving her the vote of confidence making her blush a bit.

"You ready?" Nina asked Serena for the last time.

"Yes. Let's go."

"So the current Kalos Queen is visiting me. I see you brought your bodyguards."

Seeing the two powerful trainers with Serena Francine commented on them. She wondered where the boy has been since he wasn't guarding her during the challenge they threw out. But since he's back here now Francine figured she had a bit of leverage.

"Don't mind us. I'm just here to make she doesn't do something stupid like you." Nina full on guard. Even if she promised Serena to stay quiet a little dig to the fallen Kalos Queen is an opportunity she wouldn't pass up.

"You are quite the capable battler. You'd would make a great addition to Team Union. Just like you can be Serena. Let me out and I'll show you something you two something you thought was unobtainable. Power your friend over there isn't willing to share. All you have to do is let me out."

Serena perfectly knowing what she meant. Nina tried her hardest not to laugh out loud seeing she has mastered that power better than Ash did and didn't need a bootleg version of it. While the boy meanwhile paid his respect to Serena and kept quiet despite wanting to tell her she'd never get her hands on their special power.

"I thought you hated me." Francine offered her a chance to obtain a Battle Bond power. The whole time Serena went with a mindset that Francine would undermine and humiliate her instead of offering power.

"I don't hate you. I hate what she turned you into. I hate Aria for being a replacement. I'm actually happy someone beat her. What I'm not happy about is that it's another of Palermo's."

From her words Serena realized she was speaking on a personal level. This wasn't about being a Performer or Kalos Queen. It's about their relationship with the woman who taught them both.

"Even after all you've done you still have a soft spot for it. You never said anything bad about the thing itself. It's Palermo that's the problem." Francine nodded her head.

"I never had an issue with you. I have an issue with her sinking her claws into you. Being Kalos Queen is nothing but obeying a set of rules now. You can still break free of that prison Palermo put you in."

"I don't see them as rules. I see them as a way to better yourself. There's nothing wrong with showing compassion and kindness to others. People need to realize that they are never alone. That there are others willing to help them out whenever they can't do it on their own. Being Kalos Queen is a way to teach people that lesson. And it's a lesson I took to heart. Want to know why I became a Performer?"

Serena asked her. Francine sat down on her bed with legs crossed.

"When I started my journey I only did it to give something back to someone precious to me." Still finding it hard to believe that it all started with her trying to return a handkerchief to a boy she met years ago during Summer Camp.

"When he and his friends asked me to come along I didn't have a clear goal in mind. But after seeing and meeting so many people all striving for something I knew I needed to find something I wanted to do. I was roaming without a goal. No destination of where I wanted to be. Then I watched Aria one day. I wanted to be like her. So I became a Performer."

"Sounds like a convenience. You needed a career and you just happen to be good at it." Francine found the circumstances just a bit to accidental for her liking. Serena defended her claim that being a Performer is what she is meant to be.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love it. I would've quit when I failed in my first Showcase. Given up when I lost, not going against my mom's wish to become a Rhyhorn racer. I love doing what I do. You used to at one point as well. You know what it's like."

As Serena explained her reasons for becoming a Performer Francine recognized her own ambitions in them when she was the same age as Serena.

"She said she offered you to become her student. You didn't have to beg like me or Aria. Is that true?"

"She offered me to be taught. But I wasn't ready."

"You know how many people would take it? Drop everything for it. You know I speak from experience."

"You two have been through a lot. Palermo still wants to make it up. Even after everything that happened, even with you kidnapping and brainwashing Aria she still loves you." Serena tried convincing Francine about the producer but she didn't believe her.

"Nobody but her staff and those two know about my survival. Why not come out and tell all about me to the press? She's afraid her whole empire comes crashing down."

"No. Knowing her she'd give up her business to rescue you, Aria or myself. She's afraid that after this the title we've worked so hard for becomes tainted."

"Explain."

"There are people who want to be like me. Like you used to be. There are many trainers out now training hard just to have a chance at their dream too. She doesn't want to take those dreams away. I don't want to take them away. Your dream is the same as mine."

"I gave everything to become Kalos Queen. It was my dream. Nothing else mattered to me. I loved being on stage, I loved dancing, I loved Pokémon, I loved entertaining others. I even loved Palermo at one point. Until she replaced me with another!"

Serena still not believing her mentor would just abandon one of them. From locking off the Sky Trainer valley to hiring an entire warehouse depot money and intent were clearly not an issue.

"Palermo would never leave you! You've seen the lengths she went through to get Aria back! She did the same for you!"

"Then why didn't she find me then!? Why didn't she look harder!? Why did she take on another student after I disappeared!? There wasn't a body! They never found anything back of me! That's enough proof for me she didn't care!"

"Serena? Can we have a minute?"

Ash interrupted Francine's little rant. There was something bugging him and he found this the perfect time to bring it up. Slowly walking from the knight's cell the three were now out of the fallen Kalos Queen's ear reach.

"The leader's Shiftry and Francine. It's all I can think about."

"Well, spill it." Nina impatiently waiting for what Ash had on his mind.

"You know the Shiftry's story right?" Ash asked the silver haired girl.

"Don't ask me. I've completed my training on it. Let's see if you know what you're talking about."

Nina wasn't going to give Ash an answer. He's been training with Greninja on the battle aspects of Battle Bond but she wanted to know just how much knowledge outside of it he picked up. If Ash didn't have an answer to a Battle Bond question she'd answer it for now.

"The short version. Shiftry, evil Battle Bond Pokémon. Has mastery over all winds, is said to be able to start hurricane's by the swinging of his fan and loves to trick people. Is said to know everything but is known for being such a good liar that even we can't tell if he's telling the truth or lying."

"That's a really short version but you pass." Nina satisfied with his little recap. After a few moments of thinking about the full version of it something clicked in her brain and realized what he's getting at.

"Wait? Are you saying that you think their leader created that wind and then manipulated her into who she is today?!"

Even Nina didn't believe what Ash came up with. She knows this story better than anyone here but she never thought about it in depth until her fellow Battle Bond user brought it up. Serena astounded Ash figured a story like this out. But if the story about the Battle Bond Shiftry matches the circumstances her predecessor went missing then maybe this is the proof Palermo didn't leave her after all.

"I asked Archer about it and he said it might be possible. After I told her story he said they matched. Sudden gust of wind, no body found, Palermo spending a fortune on searches but never found a trace. I asked it during one of my breaks."

Nina thinking about it for a while could see it now as well.

"The leader might be a fake but he knows about the GS ball and how to unlock that power. He must have gotten a book or a scroll like our mentor from somewhere or else he won't know all this. He could've imitated the Shiftry in the stories. It's just sounds too similar. Good thinking."

The Kalos Queen turned on her heel and stormed back to Francine's cell. Ash's tale is only a suspicion for now but Serena was determined to rescue the fallen Kalos Queen from the hate she has for their teacher. If there's any truth to his suspicion she'd find out. She needed to know what really happened and the only one who had the answers is Team Union's leader.

"I'll proof Palermo's innocence. I'll proof she never meant to leave you there." Leaving out the part about their hunch. It's clear to her that Francine won't believe her until she presented concrete evidence.

Francine found it laughable even. Nobody in thirty years managed to solve her disappearance. Even after revisiting the place of her crash and finding no evidence at it she was convinced the producer left her to rot.

"Try if you like. But I think deep down you know I'm right."

"And deep down you know I'm right about Palermo. I won't give up till I find the truth." Serena stood her ground. The look she gave Francine told her enough. The determination from it was radiating from her and it told the prisoner their talk was over. Francine was not playing this little game anymore. Speaking of games the boy with her still had some to play. Now looking at Ash she had a question for him.

"Did you beat the blue knight yet?"

"Where is he?" Ash and Nina demanding to know his location. Just one more to go before the real challenge of facing the leader who created this mess.

"In Lumiose City."

Francine not lying about the location and the group was surprised to hear it. All this time a knight is in the same place as Clemont, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore. Ash really wanted to see them again and tell of all the adventures he went through but that didn't matter if they were in danger. A race to Lumiose was on to see if their friends are safe but not before Francine's parting words.

"Besides our leader that one is the most powerful in Team Union. I never did beat that knight. Mixture and Unit neither. Don't be shocked if he gives you a hard time. And you girl…letting them go was a mistake. The leader now has it in for you too."

Nina not scared of her little threat was hoping for this result.

"Can't wait to meet him. Let's leave for Lumiose City at sunrise." Serena and Ash agreed.

"I'll ask Palermo if we can borrow the helicopter. It's the fastest way for us to get there. Goodbye Francine. I'll find out what really happened to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Get out of here."

The three left to the fallen Kalos Queen in her cell thinking about their little talk. It didn't result into Serena releasing her as planned but after hearing she's going to find out the truth about her sccident she knows it was only a matter of time before she returned and told her she was right. Patiently waiting for the day Palermo's lies finally caught up with her and ended the misery she created for her.

* * *

 **And on to Lumiose we go. So there might be a bit more to Lord Fusion and his lackeys than it seems.**

 **Not much else really, only that the life action Aladdin trailer just came out with Will Smith as the genie.**

 **WHAT AM I LOOKING AT!?**

 **See you around.**


End file.
